Viviendo extrañezas!
by Emina Minami
Summary: Harry encuentra un familiar y va por él, escapa del mundo mágico aún a pesar de que sabe Voldemort debe ser derrotado, el mundo es diferente para todos con un mago a su alrededor...y mini ninjas traviesos...Capitulo final!
1. Chapter 1

Escribir esto me encanta, denle una oportunidad, es el primer capitulo y es como un prologo muy extraño, pero así me salió y me encanta!

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

Harry Potter de siete estaba limpiando el jardín luego de que su primo hubiera acabado de jugar, cuando escuchó a su tía dar un gritó, se escondió bajo la ventana de la cocina por miedo a que le fuera a gritar, y entonces la mujer se puso a llorar y a hablar sola pues no sabía de la pequeña presencia que la escuchaba, al parecer había muerto su hermana mayor, pero eso no tenía sentido en la mente de Harry pues supuestamente la única hermana de su tía había sido su madre y no era posible que la mujer llorara por ella tantos años después.

Su tío entro a la cocina poco después encontrando a la mujer hecha un mar de lágrimas, y escucho toda la historia, al parecer Harry había tenido otra tía, que se había marchado muchos años antes en busca de una familia pues había sido adoptada, la mujer que ahora el pequeño Harry sabía se llamaba Kushina había sido siempre amable y comprensiva con su hermana hasta que huyó de casa para encontrar sus raíces, era la hermana que Petunia podía admirar, la hermana a la que corría cuando era pequeña y tenía una pesadilla, la hermana que se ganó su corazón porque no era un fenómeno como Lily Potter.

- lo que ella nunca supo – dijo Petunia entre sollozos – es que mi padre la había adoptado de mi madre, ella era mi media-hermana y ahora está muerta dejando tras de sí un huérfano – el silencio reino en todo el lugar.

Harry lo entendía su tía quería al niño pero su tío no, eso no iba a pasar siempre se había negado a Harry y por mucho que su esposa quisiera al niño Vernon no iba a tener más niños en su casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finalmente Harry fue aceptado en Hogwarts, algo que esperaba cambiara su vida para mejor, pero las cosas no siempre se dan como uno espera y en su primer año se vio atrapado con Quirrel, teniendo que pasar por pruebas que muchos magos adultos y cualificados habrían tenido muchos problemas para superar, por suerte él no estaba solo para enfrentar todo por la piedra filosofal.

Luego venían las horribles vacaciones de verano en las que volvía con su familia y siempre veía la foto de su tía pelirroja como su madre sonriendo alegremente mientras abrazaba a la tía Petunia. No podía dejar de preguntarse como sería su primo huérfano al que no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer.

Su segundo año en Hogwarts no fue mucho mejor, todo el mundo tratándolo como una lacra, una mancha de la que se querían librar, aislándolo por algo que no tenía control, si pudiera elegir hablar con las serpientes o no, seguramente hubiera elegido no hacerlo, pero después de enfrentar al basilisco, y ser salvado por Fawkes pensó que las cosas no habían sido tan malas, a excepción de lo que le ocurrió al maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero de nuevo siempre hay un costo en todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Este año no tuvo tanta suerte de estar acompañado por sus amigos, ya que Hermione estando petrificada y Ron con sus dramas no fue precisamente lo mejor.

Tercer año y las cosas no mejoraban, lo único que Harry quería era un año normal, él no pidió ser Harry Potter el niño que vivió, simplemente quería ser Harry un estudiante más de la enorme escuela, pasar desapercibido, reírse con amigos, hacer una travesura y ser castigado y que nadie comentara su vida como si fuera una novela Best Seller; pero tener un asesino persiguiéndolo, y un grupo de dementores que hacer frente…la vida se empeñaba en hacerle las cosas complicadas. Con un profesor de defensa hombre lobo, un maestro de pociones bastardo que en lugar de ayudar se centra en el pasado y su propia estúpida y sin sentido venganza, y una rata que se convierte en un mago muerto! Simplemente genial, por lo menos la ayuda de sus amigos regreso, aunque también estuvo la traición de algunos secretos que les podrían haber ayudado antes.

Cuarto año, las cosas fueron de mal en peor a un ritmo alarmante pero para él las cosas fueron aún mas complicadas con un profesor como Moody, y el torneo de los tres magos, toda la escuela contra él, hasta su amigo Ron, luego Hermione con Krum, y todo se fue por un tubo, solo hubo una cosa buena de la que no se arrepentía, y sin embargo, también termino mal, Voldemort se las había arreglado para hacer un ritual para recuperar su cuerpo, mató a Cedric en el camino y algo raro paso con sus varitas, pero Harry ya estaba cansado de todo, lo que había visto en los pocos años que había pasado en el mundo mágico, por lo que en lugar de huir cuando los muertos se lanzaron contra Voldemort, utilizó una maldición prohibida, la misma que lo había marcado de por vida en el mundo de la magia, y acabo con el mago que tanto le había atormentado. Sin embargo, Dumbledore lo enviaría con los Dursley de nuevo, para protegerlo de los mortifagos, pero esta vez Harry Potter estaba decidido a hacer su vida a su manera y no dejar que las cosas siguieran de esa manera.

Estando encerrado en su habitación reflexionaba de todo, si en su primer año a Dumbledore no le importaba que la piedra fuera destruida, entonces, ¿para que esconderla en la escuela y poner en peligro a todos los estudiantes? Seguramente hubiera sido mejor deshacerse de ella entes de todo el problema, también pensaba en la capa de invisibilidad, ninguna persona en su sano juicio le habría enviado la capa como regalo y le permitiría hacer lo que quisiera y romper las reglas, pero nop, Dumbledore lo dejaba salirse con la suya; a pesar de que sabía que Harry tenía que enfrentarse a Voldemort en algún momento había puesto a ese charlatán de maestro farsante Lockhart para enseñarles, obviamente no aprendió nada de él y tampoco les brindó ayuda alguna, un alumno pudo morir y no le importaba simplemente dejo que un niño de 12 años se hiciera cargo de solucionar los problemas, eso sin contar con los traumas ocacionados por la ideas ridículas y las historias sin sentido, después de ese año Harry nunca volvió a ver igual el día de San Valentín…Sirius no hubiera tenido que escapar como lo hizo, si no fuera porque Dumbledore de nuevo le permitió a Snape estar cerca, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Peter no hubiera escapado, pero estaba luego lo del hombre lobo, un excelente profesor, una gran persona, pero aún así, de nuevo tomando riesgo innecesarios, y al fin Harry consiguió algo que valía la pena en su vida, pero de nuevo le fue arrebatado de una manera cruel, al final del torneo de los tres magos estaba tan furioso que no le importó las consecuencias de utilizar una maldición imperdonable, por suerte solo les dijo que Voldemort había muerto y que se las había arreglado para escapar de los mortifagos, el ministerio no creyó una palabra y lo tacho de mentiroso, no podía volver a esa escuela donde ya no tenía amigos, Hermione estaba con Ron y a pesar de que le apoyaba no podía dejar de discutir con él por su causa, la única amiga que le quedaba la iba a dejar para que fuera feliz, no podía arruinar la vida de nadie más aquí, así que lo único que esperaba en ese momento era escapar a algún lugar donde pudiera aferrarse a alguien que confiara en él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de despertarse como todas las mañanas y luego de hacer el desayuno, su tía lo envió a hacer las tareas de la casa, para su suerte o desgracia aún no decidía bien, esa mañana su tía recibió visitas y para que no lo vieran lo envió a limpiar y organizar el desván.

El lugar estaba lleno de polvo y cosas viejas que nadie nunca usaría o volvería a ver, entre esas cosas y una pila de viejos periódicos, encontró unas cartas escritas en lo que parecían rollos con una rica caligrafía y la curiosidad le ganó.

Eran cartas dirigidas a su tía todas de su hermana Kushina – extraño nombre pensó Harry – en ellas le contaba que había encontrado a su padre y que iba a seguir su profesión, que estaba feliz porque el lugar era hermoso; había partes ilegibles por el tiempo y descuido de las cartas, pero las fechas aún se podían distinguir, varios años pasaban a veces entre unas y otras y las cartas eran a veces solo un par de frases y otras páginas completas que podían hacer un buen cuento para niños, porque Kushina describía todo con detalles colores, formas, olores, todo; era como envolverse en el lugar que solo ella podía ver mientras escribía, entonces Harry se topó con algo que le llamó la atención.

…_lamento mucho la muerte de Lily y su esposo, y más no poder estar allí pero aquí también estamos en guerra y aunque me encantaría conocer a Harry y cuidarlo yo me temo que no es posible para mi, sería muy peligroso para un bebé, y por mi trabajo no podría cuidarlo como es debido, sé que un asesino acabó con sus padres y comparto tus temores querida hermana que vaya tras él nuevamente, pero con un hombre como ese es suficiente en su vida, si viniera conmigo tendría muchos asesinos más tras él y eso no es algo que se le deba dar a ningún niño, eres madre también hermanita y sé que podrás con los dos pequeños…_

El resto de la carta estaba perdida, pero a Harry no le importó y siguió con su lectura - ¿a qué se refería su tía Kushina con que tendría más asesinos tras es él? ¿Qué tenía que ver su profesión con todo eso? ¿Quién era en verdad su tía?

Unas cuantas carta más y encontró una con una letra diferente, muy formal con fecha de antes hace casi 8 años; la última de las cartas, con un suspiró la tomó y se preparó a leer, en la carta anterior su tía decía que estaba embarazada y muy feliz; que estaba junto a un hombre maravilloso líder del pueblo donde vivía, y a pesar de los malos tiempos y que había mucho trabajo para todos los de su profesión – que Harry aun desconocía – pronto sería madre y tendría algo más en común con su hermanita Petunia.

Harry leyó la carta con lágrimas en los ojos, era un acta de defunción, y una nota del nuevo líder del pueblo, al parecer su tía había muerto al dar a luz y su pareja había muerto en la guerra defendiendo el lugar en que su mujer y su hijo estaban, dejando tras de sí un pequeño niño recién nacido.

Harry volvió a verificar la fecha, el niño debía de tener cerca de siete años ahora, Harry no podía más que sentir curiosidad acerca de este niño, era su primo, un pequeño que estaba creciendo lejos de toda familia, ¿qué le habrían dicho de sus padres? ¿Del resto de su familia?; recordó a su tía llorar por días y a Vernon negándose a tener a otro niño en la casa.

Tomo todas las cartas en un montón pequeño, y las guardo bajo su ropa, fue a su habitación y se encerró el resto del día a pensar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Decisiones, decisiones…tanto en la mente y solo un camino que tomar que era factible, real y con un margen de posibilidades de muerte al mínimo, suspiró, su vida era un continuo expediente de lo que no se debe hacer, todas sus decisiones siempre lo llevaban a algo mas complicado y claro siempre sabía que se metería en problemas, esta vez haría algo de forma egoísta, sin intentar salvar a nadie, sin intentar acabar con nadie, simplemente haría algo por él.

Bien, se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sin dormir, y se estiró un poco, sonrió para si mismo y bajo la escaleras para encontrar a sus tíos y su primo desayunando, perfecto, hora de enfrentar la situación y hacerse cargo de la decisión.

- Tío Vernon, tía Petunia, Dudley – una sonrisa en su rostro al tener su voz tan controlada – vamos a tener una gran conversación esta mañana…

Al mediodía Harry salía en el auto con sus tíos y su primo hacia el Londres muggle, le había costado un poco pero había conseguido el apoyo final de su tía, algo que no esperaba conseguir, pero al fin jugando un poco con las cosas por primera vez esto se estaba arreglando.

Tal vez el destino por primera vez le estaba dando una oportunidad de seguir adelante sin irse directamente en su contra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien todo listo.

Una semana después de haber tenido "aquella" conversación con su "familia" estaba listo para escapar, envió a Hedwig a entregar una carta a Hermione y le dio instrucciones de permanecer con ella un par de días, en la carta se explicaba, su lechuza siempre inteligente le dio un pequeño corte cariñoso en la mano antes de partir.

La jaula de Hedwig había sido desechada el día anterior, todas sus pertenencias estaban dentro de unas cuantas maletas grandes y lo más importante en una mochila. Se miró al espejo antes de salir. El maquillaje muggle hacía maravillas en su rostro cubriendo la cicatriz, los lentes de contacto de color pardo no le agradaban pero era perfecto con su cabello ahora cobrizo, se arreglo la chaqueta y salió por última vez de la casa en el número 4 de Privet Drive.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegó a la estación donde su tía le esperaba con sus maletas, le entregó el dinero que le había prometido, recibió sus cosas y estaba a punto de subir al tren sin una palabra más porque era innecesario cuando la mujer rompió el silencio.

- cuídalo – Harry se volvió a mirarla, tenía los ojos llorosos y se aferraba a su bolsa con los nudillos blancos – por favor, haz lo que no hicimos contigo…a pesar de todo, y aunque no me creas sé que puedo confiar en ti...

Harry no sabía que pensar, que sentir, ni que decir ante las palabras de la mujer.

Ella pareció entender que no le diría nada por lo que dio media vuelta y se fue con paso seguro y rápido de la estación.

Harry subió al tren y acomodó sus maletas, había hecho una parada rápida en Gringotts y le había devuelto a su tía el dinero que le había hecho gastar en su disfraz y en sus documentos falsos para salir del país. Sabía que las cosas no le serían sencillas pero necesitaba escapar de todos más aún cuando noto que su primo huérfano vivía en un lugar interesante por decirlo de alguna manera.

Sería un largo viaje, se acomodo en su compartimiento vacío y se dispuso a dormir un rato, se despertó después de unos diez minutos porque un hombre mayor le preguntó por compartir el lugar, el asintió y se puso a estudiar el idioma, quería aprender lo mas que pudiera por su cuenta evitando tener que usar un hechizo de traducción que no siempre acaban funcionando bien, por suerte el hecho de poder hablar con las serpientes le daba una apreciación bastante amplia de los idiomas y aprendía rápido además de los hábitos de estudio que Hermione había implantado en él y su propio entusiasmo con lo que era aprender para salvar su vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

60 horas de viaje y Harry solo quería dormir en una cama tranquilo y en silencio sin preocuparse de nada pero aún no era el momento, había recorrido una gran parte del camino, dejando pistas falsas para su seguimiento en demasiados lugares impensables pero con gran eficacia según lo que tenía planificado, solo un par de horas más y esperaba poder descansar.

5 horas después estaba saliendo con solo su mochila ligera del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, tomo un taxi y se dirigió al distrito comercial oculto en la estación de tren en el subterráneo Yakosuba, tomo la línea tres y la cuarta parada antes de llegar hasta los túneles que conectan con los edificios y centros comerciales adyacentes.

- bien es hora de comprar de todo un poco – siguiendo el rastro de magia se encontró frente a una tienda extraña con un cartel de "cerrado" pero que claramente para el estaba abierto al público abundante en el interior.

Dio un paso frente a la puerta de cristal y entonces el lugar cambio completamente, las puertas estaban abiertas, el lugar no se veía tan extraño y era solo un joven de pie frente a un enorme centro comercial moderno, solo que en lugar de encontrar artículos electrónicos, ropa, tiendas de música o deporte; habían elementos para pociones, túnicas, quidditch, y muchas otras cosas como las del callejón Diagon solo que aquí habían implementado además el orden y la tecnología muggle.

- estas en el camino – le dijo una señora de aspecto gruñón haciéndolo a un lado y siguiendo su camino luego de una disculpa rápida, bien aquí nadie lo conocía, finalmente u lugar medio normal, no podía ser normal porque la magia estaba implicada.

Camino un rato mirando a todas partes, deleitándose con la complicidad que parecía existir entre la tecnología aplicada al lugar y la magia, todo se relacionaba en la justa medida de que no había exageración alguna.

Finalmente lo vio, una pequeña oficina al final del tercer piso casi escondida, pero el blanco con letras doradas era imposible de ignorar, por lo que no es como si estuviera escondido para empezar, además de que en cada piso había un mapa indicando la ubicación de las tiendas. Harry nunca entendería por que las personas ponían esos mapas, de verdad le regalaban a los posibles asesinos en masa la posibilidad de saber cada punto débil del lugar, más cuando decien "usted esta aquí" y muestra las dimensiones de todo, un puntito simple, mientras con colores y marcas las grandes figuras de la estructura. Bueno no era su asusto que las personas no se preocuparan por su seguridad, quizás y se había vuelto un poco paranoico con los años en Hogwarts.

Como sea, encontrando Gringotts fue de inmediato para hacer los arreglos de su cuenta, los fondos habían sido transferidos antes de que comenzara su viaje, ahora solo tenía que hacer los retiros correspondientes y aclarar las cosas en caso de que hiciera un pedido en alguna tienda estando lejos, al parecer los japoneses no se fiaban solo de una carta como los ingleses, tenían un sistema de cheques, bastante practico y útil, sellados con magia solo los pueden abrir aquellos que sus nombres se indican en el documento, y estaba marcado con la magia que solo un duende puede reconocer, imposible de falsificar.

Harry consiguió su chequera mágica que nunca se terminaba, además de recibir periódicamente un informe de cuenta y que sus fondos estarían con una tasa de interés que aumentaría con el tiempo, no sería dinero estancado en una profunda bóveda oscura.

Harry partió contento por sus progresos hacía el resto del centro comercial.

Hora de gastar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien repaso todo lo que necesitaba, ahora solo debía partir, y todo estaría hecho.

No miraría atrás, esta vez no.

Tomo su mochila que con unos cuantos encantos no pesaba casi nada y arreglo su tamaño para hacerla más práctica. Sus maletas con sus otros artículos, toda su vida habían sido convertidos en minúsculos artículos de uso común a los que nadie les daría una segunda mirada, un colgante de cuero gastado, y un llavero infantil simple con un fénix.

Todo listo, Harry tomo el traslador que compró esa tarde dio un suspiro y dijo : unmei (destino)

El traslador se activo y Harry desapareció de los continentes en que podía ser encontrado.

* * *

Bien el primer capitulo, no sé cuantas veces lo escribí hasta que me quedo coherente xD

Las explicaciones de todo lo que no se entiende aún vendrán mas adelante en la historia, recuerdos y cosas que Harry explicará…y si no yo haré que las explique ^^U

Espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias por leer, pasado mañana el siguiente capitulo, espero actualizar día por medio, pero todo depende de su aceptación de la historia.

Besos…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, solo una pregunta antes de comenzar con el capi,

¿quieren que sea SLASH?

Déjenme sus comentarios porfis!

Ahora disfruten del capi ;)

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Odio en las miradas de todos solo había odio, no importa lo que hiciera, no importa a donde fuera, todos huían de él.

Se las arregló para huir de la aldea, solo un rato escapar al desierto donde podría estar solo y lejos de esas miradas de odio de toda la gente que lo rodeaba.

Camino hasta que no pudo ir más lejos porque seguir no tenía sentido, así como tampoco lo tenía el regresar, miro el cielo, y deseo poder perderse en esa inmensidad basta que lo cubría ahora.

Se quedo sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó en realidad, comenzaba a hacerse tarde por lo que estaba pensando en volver cuando lo vio.

¡Un hombre acaba de caer aparecer de la nada!

Definitivamente el sol le afectó, sacudió la cabeza y sus rojos cabellos rebeldes y volvió a mirar en la dirección donde el hombre había "aparecido" esperando no verlo de nuevo, pero allí estaba, mirando tan desconcertado como el mismo pequeño pelirrojo.

- umm, hola – dijo el extraño dando un paso hacia el niño que no se movió de su lugar. Pero es que simplemente la gente no aparece de la nada, no era como lo que hacían los ninjas en la aldea, no había humo tras la aparición, simplemente cayó allí.

- pequeño, me preguntaba si…

- no soy pequeño – dijo el niño a la aparición – soy Gaara – bien ahora me mirara con odio y se marchara dejándome en paz; pensaba el pequeño.

- lo siento Gaara-kun – la aparición sonrió – ¿me puedes decir en donde estamos?

- en el desierto – dijo el niño señalando lo obvio.

- sí, ya veo Gaara-kun, pero no podemos quedarnos siempre en el desierto ¿verdad? Acaso no tienes hambre y por lo que veo pronto va a anochecer y no me gustaría pasar la noche a la intemperie, hará frío – la aparición se acercó y le acarició la cabeza.

Gaara estaba alucinando nadie lo había acariciado antes, y menos se había acercado con una sonrisa sincera después de verlo o decirle su nombre, pero esta era una aparición creada por estar demasiado tiempo bajo el sol, era diferente luego se iría y él se quedaría solo de nuevo en medio del solitario lugar.

- las apariciones no deberían tener hambre – dijo el niño aún con el mismo tono monocorde de voz

- ¿eres una aparición? – preguntó el hombre

- yo no, tú – señalo el pequeño con un dedo.

- no soy una aparición – el joven rió – soy Shiro, Uzumaki Shiro, mucho gusto en conocerte Gaara-kun, por cierto, no sé tú pero yo en estos cinco minutos que llevo aquí muero de calor, quieres un jugo – Shiro se sacó la mochila metió el brazo hasta el hombro lo que era imposible considerando la mochila, pero estábamos hablando de una aparición por lo que no habría problema con que su brazo desapareciera en la minúscula mochila – ten, espero te guste la uva, no sé porque había tantos de estos y de melón en el mercado, pero son sabrosas – la aparición, es decir, Shiro-san sacó dos botellas de jugo de la ya mencionada diminuta mochila y le tendió una a Gaara que la acepto pero no la abrió.

Al ver que el niño no bebía Shiro le volvió a sonreír, notaba que desconfiaba de él, pero además esa mirada desesperanzada y casi vacía le recordaba a él mismo, por lo que no estaría tranquilo hasta sacar aunque sea un poco al niño de su concha.

- no tiene nada de malo – miro a su alrededor, lo que no daría por un poco de sombra - ¿dónde vives Gaara-kun?

- Tsunagakure – el niño solo miraba Shiro-san era una aparición extraña, la mirada desconcertada en su rostro al escuchar el nombre de la aldea de Gaara era divertida – el país del viento – añadió sintiéndose estúpido por el comentario pero eso pareció animar a la apari…Shiro-san.

- umm, si no recuerdo mal, el país del viento es vecino del país del fuego – ahora Shiro daba vueltas en círculos hablando algo que Gaara no entendía, pero se escuchaba gracioso. De pronto el joven se detuvo y miro a su alrededor con la mano sobre los ojos.

- bueno, que dices ¿te quedas conmigo hoy? En esa dirección – apunto a la derecha de Gaara – hay una formación rocosa que daría una buena protección y por suerte tengo una tienda de campaña.

- yo… - ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? Ir con la aparición o volver a la aldea…no había nada de malo hasta ahora con Shiro-san, además si pasaba cualquier cosa siempre tenía su arena con él y en la aldea no había nada bueno para él – voy – dijo al fin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No tenía palabras para lo que la aparición había hecho, en cuando llegaron al lugar con la formación rocosa, luego de caminar en silencio, Shiro-san había comenzado a mover un palito alrededor y más cosas de las que podía pensar salieron volando de la pequeña mochila para formar una agradable tienda para pasar la noche, pero su sorpresa creció aún más cuando entro en la tienda y vio una salita pequeña completamente amueblada, una cocina con una mesa con unas sillas plegables, una habitación un baño con ducha! Por todos los cielos ¡estaban en medio del desierto!

- no es mucho pero por ahora será una maravilla

Y allí estaba de nuevo la aparición con esa sonrisa genuina mirándolo como esperando que hiciera algo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

- bueno Gaara-kun siéntate y prepare algo de cenar, espero te guste la comida extranjera por qué es lo único que sé hacer – otra sonrisa de la aparición y Gaara sintió algo extraño en su interior, se sentó como se le dijo y se atrevió a probar la bebida extraña con sabor a uva. Extrañamente le gusto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había pasado una semana.

Gaara ahora llevaba una playera de su amigo la aparición Shiro-nii, habían quedado atrapados en una tormenta de arena como nunca había visto antes el pequeño o su nuevo amigo.

Gaara había comido cosas que nunca había visto antes, pero eran platos deliciosos, Shiro-san que al cuarto día se convirtió en Shiro-nii, le había dado un apodo también. Ahora lo llamaba Ra-chan; según Shiro-nii, Ra era un dios de un lugar lejano y en ese momento Gaara era como el dios Ra para Shiro-nii, no estaba muy seguro de cómo era eso pero estaba feliz.

Shiro cuando se enteró que el pequeño no dormía pasó todo el tiempo que pudo despierto jugando con él, al final del tercer día desde que quedaron atrapados en la tormenta de arena el pequeño había sonreído.

Gaara sabía que las personas soñaban mientras dormían y el les tenía envidia pero luego de ver que su amigo Shiro tenía pesadillas cada vez que dormía desechó la idea. La primera pesadilla de Shiro, fue también el momento en que abrazó a Gaara por primera vez, aunque al principio se sorprendió e incluso se asusto luego de un momento se calmo y dejo que el mayor se desahogara junto con él, porque por alguna estúpida razón que se escapaba de su comprensión lloró en brazos del mayor. Después de esa mañana en que despertó llorando, Gaara se quedaba a su lado en la cama cuidando a su amigo y este lo apreciaba.

Gaara probó los dulces más extraños que vería en su vida, las ranas de chocolate eran muy buenas, pero lo más interesante eran las tarjetas con las personas que se movían. El genjutsu de las tarjetitas era maravilloso!

También encontró que su amigo era muy interesante, tenía muchas historias que contarle, hablaba de cosas raras que no existían como las sirenas o los hombre mitad caballo, gigantes y otros que eran maravillosos para despertar por fin su mente infantil.

Cada día era una nueva aventura dentro de la pequeña tienda y Gaara creía estar soñando y no quería despertar, pero la tormenta terminaría y pronto perdería a su amigo porque él volvería a Tsunagakure, mientras Shiro-nii iba a Konoha.

El día antes de que terminara la tormenta Gaara le contó su historia, mientras Shiro-nii le acariciaba los cabellos y lo abrazaba, diciéndole palabras de aliento, de ánimo y contándole su historia también. En ese día Gaara recibió un regalo más grande de lo que hubiera esperado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La tormenta acabó y Gaara se sentía triste por dejar a su amigo/aparición ahora hermano.

- ¡Ra-chan! – llamó Shiro desde la salita.

- hai, Shiro-nii – el pequeño llegó corriendo y sonriendo como solo en ese lugar había podido hacer.

- te tengo un regalo para que no me olvides – le entrego una cajita pequeña con una cinta roja que el pequeño miró con admiración, nadie le había dado un regalo antes por un motivo como ese, y más cuando estaba seguro de nunca olvidar a su Shiro-nii.

- ¿para mí? – dijo con incredulidad viendo el interior de la cajita, tenía un lindo colgante con un fénix como los que tanto le gustaban a Shiro-nii. Brillaba en la poca luz que se filtraba en la mañana, los ojos del diseño parecían reales, y sus alas de oro llena de detalles le daban un aspecto maravilloso.

- es un fénix para que te haga compañía cuando yo no este, pero es un fénix especial, use uno de mis jutsus en el, por lo que siempre que me necesites simplemente tienes que ponerlo sobre un cuenco con suficiente agua que lo cubra y podremos hablar, aunque no pueda quedarme contigo, eres mi hermanito ahora, y siempre podrás contar conmigo Ra-chan.

- pe-pero… - el mayor le revolvió el cabello.

- creo que será mejor que lo mantengas bajo la ropa, y podemos hablar por las noches cuando te sientas solo, mira así…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Con una botella de jugo de melón que resulto ser uno de los que más le gusto a Gaara y unos cuantos dulces más Shiro lo vio partir en dirección contraria a la suya, hasta que el pequeño se perdió de su campo de vista en su camino a casa agito la mano en el aire.

Suspiró, y le dio las gracias en forma silenciosa, con ayuda del pequeño había realizado un hechizo de traducción y ahora podía entender completamente el idioma.

Shiro Uzumaki, antes Harry Potter se fue caminando con paso seguro hacia su nuevo destino Konoha, no podía entender porque las personas actuaban así, el pobre de Ra-chan no tenía la culpa de nada, y el bastardo de su padre lo trataba como si no fuera humano, esperaba que su primo estuviera mejor o los tomaría a ambos y se los llevaría con él lo más lejos que pudiera de esas personas, sin importar que Ra-chan tuviera al Shukaku en su interior y que su padre fuera el Kazekage; no por nada era Harry Potter, maldita sea se había metido en problemas desde antes de nacer por una estúpida profecía, que importaba un problema con el Kazekage cuando se había enfrentado a Voldemort…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había salido al fin del desierto, y llevaba un par de días en un bosque, bueno ahora sabía porque Konoha se llamaba la aldea escondida entre las hojas…

Fue interesante estar en un bosque tan tranquilo, después de haber estado en el bosque prohibido esto no era nada, lo más peligroso que había encontrado era una serpiente pero luego tuvieron una agradable conversación y le indicó por donde había un camino, ahora de haber tenido una idea de lo que encontraría en el dichoso camino hubiese seguido su trayecto a través del bosque no importa lo espeso que fuese.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La joven doncella ataviada con sus trajes elegantes casi no podía hacer nada para defenderse con excepción de huir mientras dejaba a los shinobis ocuparse de los bandidos, corría sin dirección cuando vio las cosas se pusieron demasiado aterradoras para ella, pero no lo podía evitar nunca había visto a nadie caer muerto de esa manera y menos a sus pies, el hombre ya había perdido un brazo y ahora su torso había sido cortado desde el hombro hasta la cadera con una rapidez horrible.

Gritos que no distinguía se acercaban, y ella ya no podía más, entonces apareció un hombre joven como ella, quizás un poco más era de su altura, delgado, de lindos ojos verdes y piel pálida que destacaba más con su cabello negro, pero llevaba las ropas más extrañas que hubiese visto nunca.

Un kunai pasó a su lado haciéndola caer y el joven se acercó a ayudarla pero ella no podía confiar en ese desconocido, entonces llegó el tipo que había atacado su caravana.

- oh, parece que la princesita tiene otro caballero que morirá a sus pies – el hombre vestia entero de negro, la piel morena llena de cicatrices y unos ojos que emanaban maldad.

- yo…yo… - la joven lloraba aferrándose a su ropa manchada de sangre de los que la protegieron.

- bueno, se acabo el juego del gato y el ratón – saltó frente a la chica y estaba a punto de golpearla para dejarla inconsciente y llevársela cuando un escudo se interpuso, algo que no pudo ver pero que lo empujo hacia atrás, el extraño se acercaba con mirada seria y furiosa apuntándolo con un palito de madera.

- oh, parece que sabes jugar, es una lástima que no tenga tiempo – dijo el tipo de negro.

- supongo que eso se puede decir, pero no permitiré que lastimes a la señorita es obvio que no quiere ir contigo – maldito espíritu gryffindor y el propio con complejo de héroe, se maldecía mentalmente pero no había forma que dejará a la joven sola con ese sujeto con un hábil movimiento muy ágil y rápido sacó su capa de invisibilidad y la lanzó sobre la joven muchacha desapareciéndola de la vista del tipo de negro.

- ¿¡qué hiciste!? – Exigió saber – kai – nada paso no era un genjutsu

- oh, solo digamos que es mi genkai kekkai, lástima que no sabrás más – otro movimiento del palito y el sujeto cayó al suelo con inmóvil con los ojos abiertos en asombro, no hubo sellos de mano, no hubo nombre del jutsu, simplemente movió el estúpido palo y lo dejo inmovilizado – fue bastante útil aprender a lanzar hechizos no verbales aunque aún no me habituó a esto, incarcelus – mientras las cuerdas apresaban al hombre inmóvil, se dio media vuelta y se acercó a donde había estado antes la joven, extendió una mano tanteando hasta dar con lo que buscaba y lentamente retiro la capa, con una sonrisa le pregunto a la chica - ¿estás bien? – la sangre no parecía ser de ella, pero no podía estar seguro.

- s-si, gra… - pero no alcanzó a terminar porque un hombre de cabello negro, cejas espesas y vestido con un mono verde lo atrapó por la espalda y lo dejo rápidamente inconsciente.

- ¿esta bien… - comenzó el shinobi pero fue interrumpido por la muchacha furiosa.

- ¡como se atreve a golpear al niño que me ha salvado! ¡salvaje! !incivilizado! !idiota!...

Y la lista seguía, por ahora Gai solo podía mirar al jovencito que tenía en el suelo frente a él, bueno ya que no era enemigo, o por lo menos no lo demostraba aún, se lo tendría que llevar con ellos no podía dejarlo allí y tampoco tenía tiempo para esperar que despertara por su cuenta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una suave melodía lo arrullaba en la calidez que lo envolvía, estaba acostado en algo cómodo que no identificaba y un aroma dulce le llenaba los sentidos, era irreal, le dolía la cabeza y no quería abrir los ojos a la poca luz que había en donde sea que estuviera, como si adivinara sus pensamientos la suave voz que tarareaba para él le ínsito a dormir y sin un segundo pensamiento le hizo caso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione miró la lechuza blanca que por ahora tenía a su cuidado junto con la carta que le había enviado su amigo, luego poso su mirada nerviosa al Director Dumbledore que estaba en su casa y finalmente volvió la mirada a sus padres.

- no sé donde esta – dijo al fin soltando un suspiro desesperado – la carta solo dice que nos veremos en la escuela y que cuide a Hedwig un tiempo porque no le gusta estar encerrada en casa pero no sé donde pudo ir.

Los ojos brillantes tras las gafas de media luna le miraron con atención un momento antes de que el viejo mago sonriera tristemente.

- lamentablemente señorita Granger, hay rastros de su magia por casi todo el país como si hubiese estado escapando de alguien, y en el último punto en que se registro que uso magia infringiendo la ley de edad, también hay rastros de mortifagos.

Hermione soltó una exclamación.

- supongo que no tengo que decirle que si sabe algo se ponga en contacto conmigo, o alguien de la orden.

"Harry, por favor Merlín que este bien" – pensó Hermione antes de correr a su habitación a tratar de recordar algo que le pudiera ayudar donde pudo haber huido Harry, porque era mejor eso a que lo tuvieran los mortifagos, en cuyo caso ahora podría estar muerto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se despertó con un sobresalto mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿estás bien?

Enfocó la mirada y reconoció a la joven muchacha que había ayudado en el bosque.

- sí, supongo que estaré bien – le sonrió y se acercó a donde vio su mochila – asumo que nos encontramos con sus aliados, me confundieron con el enemigo y me salvaste o estoy muy perdido – se las arreglo para sacar un estuche con una gran cantidad e frasquitos con líquidos de colores

- sí – ella se sonrojo, mientras miraba con atención lo que hacía el extraño.

- pues muchas gracias, por cierto, soy Uzumaki Shiro – tomo un trago de algo desagradable por la expresión de su rostro pero que le termino de aliviar el dolor de cabeza.

- Mucho gusto Uzumaki-sama y muchas gracias por salvarme soy Fuyutsuki Aömi

- solo Shiro está bien, por cierto ¿dónde estamos?

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios: Drika, Isabel, Myrna Elva, Fire y Angel-sis!

Es verdad cuesta encontrar historias bien relacionadas cuando se lee un crossover, pero tenía esta idea dando vuelta en mi cabeza tanto tiempo que era imposible que no me saliera bien el primer capitulo xD

De verdad quiero que me digan ahora si la historia llevará o no SLASH, eso se los estoy dejando a su criterio, y de ser así, por favor diganme que parejas prefieren, de lo contrario, también diganme si tiene una pareja especial en mente! ;)

Así termina otro capi, no puedo creer que ya termine el segundo y estoy por terminar el cuarto! xD

Se aceptan sugerencias, quejas, comentarios, ayuda, ideas, ya entienden no? n.n

Muchas gracias por leer el segundo capítulo los espero en el tercero pasado mañana, besos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí de nuevo con una actualización de esta historia que cada vez se me escapa más de la idea original, si hasta parece que ahora los personajes tienen vida propia y no me quieren hacer caso T.T pero como sea sigo jugando con ellos xD

* * *

Harry estaba feliz, Fujutsuki iba a Konoha para hablar con el Hokage, estaba a tres días de llegar por fin a su destino y encontrar a su primo, después de pasar tiempo con Ra-chan de verdad quería pasar tiempo con un niño más alegre, quizás Ra-chan y su primo podían ser amigos a pesar de la obvia distancia que los separa.

- Entonces Shiro-san – preguntó el ninja que lo había noqueado antes - ¿cuál es su objetivo en la maravillosa Konoha?

- recibí una carta de Hokage-sama diciendo que tengo un pariente que ha quedado huérfano, voy en su busca, sé lo que es ser huérfano y no quiero ese destino para mi primo Maito-san – por alguna razón que no lograba comprender el tipo con el mono verde lloraba, serian unos largos tres días en compañía del sujeto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y el viaje de tres días con esa compañía tan especial pareció eterno.

En verdad Harry Potter ahora Shiro Uzumaki podía decir que había tenido el gusto (o no) dependiendo de cómo se vea, de conocer a todo tipo de personas extrañas pero este Maito Gai sin duda sobrepasaba todo, ¿de dónde salía esa freak puesta de sol? O ¿cómo conseguía cegar a las personas con la sonrisa de comercial barato de pasta dental? También estaba claro el hecho con su obsesión de "fuego de la juventud" por no mencionar el traje verde. Definitivamente alguien lo dejo caer de cabeza cuando era niño más de una vez, ¿tenía el tipo algún trastorno piromániaco que hablaba tanto de las llamas que ardían en todos y de nuevo el fuego de la juventud?

- Entonces Shiro-kun, hasta ahora solo nos has dicho que vienes a Konoha por un pariente y pero no has mencionado el resto de la familia que… - de pronto Fujutsuki se quedo en silencio al ver la expresión triste del joven de cabello negro, sin notar que su ahora único acompañante el ninja también les miraba con atención.

- la verdad es que ahora solo somos él y yo, yo también soy huérfano, pero hasta hace poco vivía con mis parientes que ahora han muerto y puedo realizar este viaje, esperaba poder conseguir un trabajo y hacerme cargo de mi primo – una sonrisa se mostro en la cara de la joven y Gai lloraba en silencio porque se suponía que el no había escuchado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Segundo día de viaje.

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho, esta vez acamparon cerca de un río, la joven seguía haciendo preguntas que respondía de la mejor manera sin revelar algo que no debía.

Tanto Fuyutsuki como Gai estaban facinados con las maravillas que preparaba para la comida, parecía no tener ningún problema para adaptarse en ese momento a lo que viniera en su vida. Gai no podía dejar de pensar que sería un buen hermano para quien fuera su pariente huérfano, también haría un gran marido para alguna mujer en el futuro, seria un gran hombre que definitivamente tendría que quedarse en Konoha; porque Maito Gai no perdería un amigo como este nunca.

Esa noche sin embargo, las cosas se alteraron un poco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Puso un vaso con agua en su pieza, donde estaba encerrado hasta que reflexionara lo que había causado al escapar, cosa que no iba a hacer porque fue lo mejor que le había pasado hasta ahora, y luego saco de sus ropas el pequeño regalo de su amigo y lo dejo sumergirse en el agua.

- Shiro-nii…? – preguntó con duda y susurrante para que no lo descubrieran estaba seguro que tenía guardias fuera de la habitación.

El agua comenzó a brillar de un suave tono azul y el niño sonrío al saber que había hecho lo correcto ahora solo debía esperar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gai estaba haciendo su guardia nocturna cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos tranquilos esa maravillosa noche de otoño.

- Shiro-nii…? – la voz venía de donde dormía Shiro, eso era raro se paró y fue donde estaba el muchacho y vio algo brillando en su pecho, se había acercado para ver que era cuando el chico de cabello negro se sentó rápidamente y comenzó a buscar agua ignorando por completo a Gai.

- ¡Ra-chan! – su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa que hasta ahora no había mostrado - ¿cómo estas? Estaba preocupado que no me habías contactado – Shiro se inclinaba sobre un plato con agua que tenía a su alrededor una suave y ligera luz verde.

- gomen – contestó bajito - ¿quién es? – preguntó el pelirrojo que se veía en el lugar donde debía estar el reflejo del pelinegro.

- ¿eh? – preguntó y levantó la mirada para ver que a su lado estaba Maito Gai mirando con ojos enormes y sus espesas cejas llegaban hasta lo más alto que podían en su frente – ups, Ra-chan, etto, este es un ninja de Konoha que me ayuda a llegar a donde iba ¿recuerdas?

Al notar la mirada del niño agregó - Maito-san me permites una charla privada con mi otouto, por favor - añadió para no ser grosero, pero el hombre era deseperante la estar tan cerca aunque entendía su curiosidad.

- Shiro-nii, ¿entonces llegarás pronto a Konoha?

- espero Ra-chan, las cosas van mejorando, ¿tú cómo estas?

- bien, no puedo salir de casa pero nadie sabe que tengo el medallón del fénix conmigo, asi que esta bien porque sé que Shiro-nii esta conmigo si lo necesito - le sonrió con un sonrojo que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello.

- claro que si Ra-chan, siempre cuentas conmigo, ya sabes si te obligan a algo, o si te tratan mal, solo tienes que decirme y yo estaré allí antes de que te des cuenta pequeño.

- no soy pequeño - un mohín infantil

- lo siento, olvidaba que eras Gaara - le sonrió recordando su encuentro - ya sabes como una aparición puedo olvidar cosas como esas Ra-chan

- hai, Shiro-nii, creo que viene alguien, me tengo que ir – dijo el niño mirando hacia atrás, seguramente la puerta.

- esta bien, cuidate, ya sabes, si me necesitas… - dejo la frase sin terminar porque el niño sabía lo que quería decir.

- hai – una linda sonrisa – ten cuidado, nos vemos Shiro-nii

- nos vemos, Ra-chan – otra sonrisa y el resplandor del agua desapareció. Entonces Shiro se sentó con la espalda recta para hacer frente a un torrente de preguntas del ninja vestido de verde. Estaba convencido de que no volvería a dormir, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que Ra-chan estuviera bien.

- bueno Maito-san ¿qué quieres saber?

- ¡TODO! - ok, Shiro podía ver que esa no había sido la mejor de la preguntas que pudiera haber dirigido nunca a Maito Gai - quiero saber como hablaste con el niño, quien era el niño, de donde sacaste eso, para que era el agua, es algo como una genkai kekkai y...

- ok, ok, ok - con un gesto de la mano logró silenciarlo - una cosa a la vez - suspiró.

Definitivamente esa fue una larga noche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Última día antes de llegar.

- Maito-san ¿podemos descansar un momento? – preguntó Fuyutsuki haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- pero solo nos faltan unas horas para llegar, si ponemos todo nuestro esfuerzo lo haremos antes de notarlo y podremos descansar en cómodas camas y en la seguridad de Konoha!

- ¿se siente bien Fuyutsuki-sama? – preguntó Shiro ignorando la diatriba de Gai.

- si, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un momento – con un gesto de la mano desestimo la preocupación de los dos hombres.

- descansemos un rato - Shiro sacó de su bolso una botella con agua y se la tendío a la chica.

Gai se puso a pasar el rato mirando y saltando en todas partes mientras Shiro esperaba ansioso a seguir, faltaba muy poco para que llegará, solo un pequeño esfuerzo más.

- bueno, sigamos ya quiero llegar - las mujeres eran desconcertantes para Shiro y siempre lo serían, aquí junto a él tenía a una mujer que un momento estaba pálida de muerte y cansada, al siguiente estaba rebosante de energía, Ginny era como la Señora Weasley tenía su carácter, Hermione aplicaba sus cambios de humor de manera diferente y se desahogaba con sus peleas continuas con Ron, su tía Petunía...mejor no pensar en eso, todas la mujeres que lo rodeaban eran extrañas, las quería de maneras diferentes a cada una pero eso no quitaba que fueran en verdad extrañas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Decir que Albus Dumbledore estaba desesperado era el eufemismo del año, el hombre no había dormido desde que Harry había desaparecido, las cosas se le complicaban, tenía todo claro con el niño, pensaba que siempre le haría caso, que siempre lo podría manejar para ayudarle a conseguir sus objetivos y metas "altruistas" pero el chiquillo se le había escapado de la manera menos inesperada, no podía hallarlo por ningún lado, y había demostrado no ser tan idiota como todos pensaban, no se había comunicado con ninguno de sus amigos, se las había ingeniado para ir al banco, por todos los Dioses, estuvo en la comunidad mágica, en el Callejón Diagon y nadie lo vio!

La carta que le mando a la señorita Granger indicaba que había sido una decisión de última hora, algo repentino, al parecer con la desesperación de escapar a donde sea que se hubiera marchado, desarrolló un ingenio superior a los Aurores del Ministerio de Magia. El ministro tampoco estaba contento con no saber donde estaba el niño-que-vivió, el Diario El Profeta ya había hecho la noticia publica, y no los podía callar más tampoco, Harry llevaba perdido 15 días...

Pronto comenzarían las clases nuevamente, no podía concentrarse en eso por el momento, tenía que encontrar al niño, pero ¿dónde en nombre de Merlín y Morgana se había escondido?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las puertas de la aldea estaban a la vista, unas enormes puertas si le hubieran preguntado, y aunque quizás no era la mejor palabra para describirla en el momento era lo mejor que tenía, ya que de pronto paso a su lado corriedo un gatito, el ninja, la joven y él mismo se detuvieron para mirar como un grupo de dos chicos y una chica corrían llenos de arañazos y sucios tras el animalito...el gato llevaba clara ventaja, pero los niños eran persistentes, luego de correr en círculos unos momentos, Shiro se agachó en el mismo lugar en el que estaba y estiro la mano suavemente como si fuera a acariciar algo, el gato detuvo su escape y se acercó a él hasta que lo comenzó a acariciar y lo tomo en sus brazos escuchando su ronronear.

Los niños lo miraban con incredulidad en sus jóvenes rostro, Gai había empezado con otra de sus ahora monólogos, porque al fin luego de tanto tiempo con el hombre, Shiro era capaz de ponerlo como prácticamente como ruido de fondo, y Fuyutsuki sonreía tiernamente a la escena de Shiro acariciando al gatito en su pecho.

- ¿có-cómo lo atrapaste? - la niña se acercó al extraño con cara de alivio esta vez.

- no lo atrape, no lo perseguí, le mostre que no iba a hacerle daño simplemente - Shiro había aprendido que a los animales no había que atormentarlo, bastaba con un gesto de confianza, con ser sinceros con ellos.

- no importa como lo hizo, ¡muchas gracias! - un niño de unos 12 años le sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- si, muchas gracias - el otro chico agregó de la misma manera - de no ser porque Rui-chan lo atacó de esa manera antes no habríamos podido capturarlo nunca... - el pobre chico fue golpeado por la niña llamada Rui para callarlo.

Luego de eso se despidieron tomaron al pobre animalito de nuevo asustado de la seguridad de los brazos de Shiro e hicieron su camino de regreso al interior de la aldea.

- bueno eso fue raro - dijo mirando a Gai y Fuyutsuki que parecían de lo mas tranquilos, quizás las cosa por aquí eran más interesantes de lo que había pensado alguna vez.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El Hokage era un hombre mayor, tanto que a simple vista Shiro no se atrevía a pensar en estimar su edad. Había tenido que esperar a que atendiera otros asuntos antes de recibirlo, pero había estado pacientemente en el lugar que se le indicó esperar, jugaba con el collar que era el doble del de Ra-chan, se preguntó como estaría, el viejo líder del pueblo leía con atención las cartas que le había entregado como prueba hace unos minutos, pero después de un rato que el hombre no decía una palabra, Shiro estaba comenzando a preocuparse, mirando atentamente al hombre no podía asegurar si estaba leyendo, pensando, meditando, o si el hombre habría muerto de la impresión...tratando de no ser tan pesimieta y sacudiendo los pensamientos negativos a un lado, miró por la ventana de la gran oficina, el pueblo era un lugar agradable, muy grande, y se veía pacífico. ¿en qué parte de esa enormidad estaría su primo?

- bueno - comenzó de pronto el hombre haciendolo saltar - debo admitir que me asombra este hecho tan repentino, nunca pensé que algún día en verdad apareciera un pariente del niño. ¿entiendes la situación en que esto le pone?

- claro - la voz segura, había tomado una decisión y no la iba a cambiar - he pensado mucho sobre esto antes de venir hasta aquí. pero he decidido verlo al menos, que sepa que hay alguien con quien puede contar en cualquier momento.

- ya veo - la mirada el mayor era penetrante como si buscará el engaño en sus palabras - sin emabrgo, hay ciertas condiciones especiales que giran en torno al hijo de Uzumaki Kushina, y no puedo permitir que cualquier persona se acerque al niño asi nada más.

- puede hacer pruebas de sangre, soy su primo, tengo todo el tiempo que requiera, he pensado establecerme aquí por el momento, en cuanto a las condiciones especiales que menciona Hokage-sama, no entiendo si no me explica, pero creo que puedo hacer frente a cualquier cosa en este momento, soy joven pero he visto y vivido más que otros, me he enfrentado a situaciones particulares que son más extrañas de lo que pueda soñar y le aseguro que nada de lo que diga o haga me hará cambiar de opinión.

- bien entonces, la historia comienza hace 8 años cuando Kyubi...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No lo podía de todas las personas que habían en el lugar, de todos los ninjas que parecían hacer nada más que estar sentados conversando entregando papeles o cuidando niños, al parecer en el lugar habían muchos adultos con grupos de tres niños corriendo, saltando en los tejados o haciendo algo que no le interesaba en el momento, no, lo único que le importaba era que con todas las personas que habían definitivamente el ninja asignado a cuidarlo (vease "vigilarlo") era el menos que soportaría en su vida. Allí estaba él Uzumaki Shiro en la casa de Maito Gai "la bestia verde de Konoha" esto era un buen castigo, estaba bien, se merecía que el viejo se desquitará luego de haberle gritado e insultado de esa manera luego de enterarse del Kyubi, pero vivir con Maito Gai!?

- por cierto, joven amigo ¿qué fue todo eso que le gritaste a Hokage-sama? nunca había escuchado nada igual - le dijo Maito-san mientras sacaba unas cosas de un armario a otro.

- ¿se escuchó fuera de la oficina? - Shiro había sentido que lo miraban cuando salió de la oficina del Hokage, pero no sabía porque, quizás solo era curiosidad e saber porque iba acompañado de Maito-san, pero ahora que recordaba con calma en algún momento había olvidado todo y comenzó a maldecir y gritar en inglés, por suerte las personas aquí no entendían todo lo que había dicho, no por eso se sentía menos avergonzado - fue, umm, las llamas de mi juventud...? - terminó tentativamente al no ocurrirsele nada mas que decir al hombre.

- hahahahaha, sabía que tenías un gran fuego ardiente dentro de ti! - allí estaba de nuevo esa pose rara, y la sonrisa...a Shiro le comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

- bueno, aquí pudes pasar la noche, puede darte una ducha mientras me encargo de la cena - en algún momento estaba en la sala, al siguiente era arrastrado por una mancha verde hasta una habitación y luego fue dejado frente a la puerta de lo que asumió era un baño. Eso sería relajante, ducharse, comer y dormir con un techo sobre su cabeza, quizás para entonces el hombre se hubiera calmado un poco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Voldemort se había enterado de la escapada de Harry Potter y tenía a todos sus mortifagos al pendiente de noticias del niño, pero el tiempo pasaba y nada parecía mejorar, es más todos cada vez estaban más desesperados de llegar frente a su señor sin noticias, pues sabían que de eso obtendrían un castigo cada vez mas severo.

Voldemort necesitaba a Harry para sus planes, tenía que matar al mocoso, le costará lo que le costará, no permitiría el niño apareciera en algún momento inesperado para arruinar sus planes, no de nuevo.

Con un grito de rabia, se volvío a su victima más cercana y lanzó un Crucio para deshacerse de un poco de tensión, simple entretenimieto o distracción lo llamaba, algunas personas pintaban, otras hacían deporte, había quienes gustaban de leer y un sin fin de cosas mas, pero para él no había nada como torturar a alguien que estaba en su camino y no era cooperativo con su causa de momento, todas las piezas podían ser reemplazadas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dormir en un futón era toda una experiencia, al despertar en la mañana y encontrar todo desde una perspectiva nueva fue interesante por decirlo de alguna manera, claro que despertar a las 5:00 am era claramente otra cosa.

- vamos Shiro-kun, es tiempo de entrenar el cuerpo - Gai estaba gritando en la puerta de su habitación.

- son las cinco de la mañana, no puedes ir después - metió la cabeza entre los brazos dandole la espalda a la mancha verde en la puerta - dios me duele la cabeza...

Gai vió como el joven se llevó la mano a la cicatriz, de alguna manera parecía más roja que el día anterior, se acercó a donde estaba el muchacho acostado y le obligó a permanecer quieto mientras miraba la curiosa marca en la frente, por un momento creyó ver que la cicatriz palpitó.

- creo que primero vamos al hospital - dijo con voz firme ayudando a Shiro a levantarse.

- ngh - fue todo lo que respondió

* * *

Me encanta Gai a pesar de los comentarios pero tienen que aceptar que la puesta de sol es genial! *w* aunque lo de la sonrisa con el brillo me parece weird xD

Ya sé que los de los genin persiguiendo al gato es común pero me gustan los gato, mi gatita falleció T.T y no pude evitar mecionar un gato de alguna manera en la historia, además creo que usaré luego a los genin en alguna parte de la historia y al menos ya tendrían referencias de alguna parte...

Otra cosa importante, antes que pregunte, ya sé que Harry se fue en verano y que no tardo tanto en llegar pero me gusta el cambio de estación. De ahora seguirá así hasta el final, en el continente Shinobi van adelantados y si no pues se aguantan que es mi historia xD nah, me parece un buen cambio, no me lo imaginaba al pobre tener que sufrir un verano en el desierto (cap 2) habría sido muy cruel, y creo que Harry ha tenido suficiente...aunque si le esperan cosas peores aún por venir...creo ~^·^~

Gracias por los comentarios y opiniones! me han dado varias parejas y creo que puedo hacer algo que sea del agrado de todos y todas, alguna sugerencia de pareja para Harry/Shiro en el mundo de Naruto, quiero que se quede un tiempo y tenerlo a tal lindura solita es un pecado :3 espero sus ideas!

Besos


	4. Chapter 4

Wow capitulo 4!

Espere mucho para llegar aquí, espero les guste tanto como a mí

Algunas explicaciones que tal vez debí dar antes :P

- Primero: Harry tiene 14 a punto de cumplir 15.

- Segundo: Harry volverá a terminar con Voldemort.

Ahora con eso dicho, disfruten del capitulo!

El más largo hasta ahora!

* * *

Gai había obligado a pesar de las protestas, quejas, reclamos, patadas y puñetazos sin fuerza de Shiro para que este fuera al hospital, Shiro sabía que no podían hacer nada para curar su cicatriz, era una cicatriz maldita y aunque quizás la distancia que había puesto entre Voldemort y él no el dejaba ver claramente lo que el Señor Tenebroso estaba haciendo podía sentir que estaba muy enfadado, de eso no tenía duda alguna; como sea ahora él estaba enfadado, después de que Gai lo sacará de la casa cargandolo como una doncella en apuros, al menos pudo convencerlo de que podía caminar.

De nuevo todos los miraban al pasar, de esta manera tendría una nueva reputación rara, en este lugar donde se supone nadie lo conocía, el destino estaba en su contra definitivamente.

Odiaba los hospitales, había pasado tantas noches y días en el ala médica de Hogwarts que no quería volver a poner un pie en un lugar como este, y sin embargo, allí estaba sentado en una camilla de hospital, con las piernas colgando, mirando por la ventana del tercer piso para que no se lo ocurriera escapar mientras esperaba a los médicos con los resultados de sus exámenes.

Suspiró.

Por lo menos su compañero de piso había desaparecido en algún lugar, podía tener un momento de tranquilidad, él había venido a este lugar con una idea clara, encontrar a su primo, y ahora estaba perdiendo el tiempo en una habitación de hospital, esto no iba a ser fácil, pero para empezar las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione estaba preocupada, no entendía que podía haber pasado por la mente de su amigo para irse de esa manera, envió a Hedwig con la esperanza de que pudiera encontrarlo, pero luego de una semana la nívea lechuza había vuelto con la carta que ella había escrito y aunque ella no fuera especialista en animales, podía darse cuenta de que el ave estaba tan preocupada como ella.

Ron no estaba ayudando tampoco, los primeros días había estado preocupado, luego había gritado que Harry se había marchado en una aventura y lo dejo olvidado, luego se deprimió por que su amigo podía estar en peligro, y ahora nuevamente estaba enfadado por que no se había contactado con él y solo le envió una nota a Hermione, no era culpa de la chica pero tenía que aguantar sus quejas.

Ginny era una historia completamente aparte, la chica pensaba que Harry se había marchado y fugado con alguien, la sola idea le parecía absurba a Hermione, a menos que fuera alguien del mundo mágico y mayor de edad, pero de nuevo estaba el hecho de la pista mágica de Harry por todo el país, y esa pista estaba sola...era frustante y preocupante que su amigo no estuviera por ninguna parte.

Lo extrañaba, se preocupaba por él, y por lo que le pudiera pasar, era la única que había contemplado la posibilidad de que estuviera cautivo por los mortifagos, si la profecía se interpretaba de manera correcta y "ninguno vivirá mientras el otro sobreviva" era lógico que tenían que luchar para que uno de ellos muriera y el otro pudiera vivir, pero mientras tanto ambos seguirían vivos, si Harry estaba prisionero y vivó, Voldemort estaría vivo también...quizás estaba pensando demasiado.

Bajo a ayudar a la señora Weasley con el desayuno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gai caminaba contento por los tranquilos pasillos del hospital, llevaba un bulto bajo el brazo y sonreía a todos los que pasaban, el Hokage lo había llamado poco después de dejar a Shiro en las manos correspondientes de un buen médico y le dijo que volvería dentro de poco, estaba contento con lo que había decidido su Hokage...

~ * ~ Flashback ~ * ~

- ¡Maito Gai la gran bestia verde de Konoha! hoy en esta maravillosa mañana en que el sol brilla, las aves cantan y las llamas de la juventud arden las incréibles personas del pueblo...

- Por favor, Gai-kun aprecio tu estusiasmo pero esto es algo serio en cuanto al muchacho que esta a tu cargo...

- si es porque esta en el hospital, al parecer no es nada grave pero le realizarian las pruebas correspondientes para estar seguros - dijo sin pensar en como el Hokage sabía ya algo tan importante, el hombre debía tener un sexto sentido para esas cosas.

- ¿en el hospital? - o quizás no...no, Maito Gai, jamás dudaría de la capacidad de su líder.

- si, debo ir por el más tarde

- esta bien, luego quiero el informe sobre eso - el Hokage se sentó tras su escritorio donde estaban las cartas que el muchacho había presentado el día anterior - el chico quiere la custodia de su primo...¿qué opinas de él?

- bueno, es un joven maravilloso, muy fuerte a pesar de ser un civil, como esta en el informe de mi misión se enfrentó a un ninja y lo venció, dijo algo de una genkai kekkai, luego estaba ese chico que cuido un tiempo y con el que mantiene contacto a pesar de que es de Tsunagakure, hace estas cosas extrañas, pero es un buen chico, amable, como no he visto antes, de verdad nadie había atrapado al gato con solo estirar la mano, es decir, siempre salen huyendo lo que hace un entrenamiento mejor, además de unir al equipo, y como son criaturas pequeñas, flexibles y rápidas...

- Gai-kun al punto por favor - el Hokage suspiro mentalmente antes de seguir - no ha intentado nada extraño, ¿crees que es honesto con sus intenciones?

- lo creo, Shiro-kun es un joven con... - al ver la mirada que el hombre le estaba dando pensó en una respuesta mejor - mucha...capacidad...? - medio termino preguntando.

- tal vez, deba darle una oportunidad - dijo más para si que para el otro el viejo

- ¿es qué acaso llegó muy tarde y el niño a sido adoptado por una maravillosa y amable familia de Konoha? - Gai estaba preocupado, luego de todo el largo viaje del joven ahora no poder estar con su familiar y luego de que le habia dicho que solo eran los dos...

- si esta dispuesto a pasar unas pruebas y exámenes entonces creo que podría considerarlo entonces, y no el niño no ha sido adoptado, puedes ir ahora.

Sabiendo que no era buena idea contradecir al viejo se puso de pie, y le hizo su pose de victoria y añadió.

- Shiro-kun será un buen hermano para cualquier niño.

~ * ~ Fin Flashback ~ * ~

Ahora entraba a la habitación donde Shiro lo esperaba con cara de enfado junto a un doctor que no tenía mejor mirada que el joven de pelo negro.

- al fin llega Maito-san, no sabe lo testarudo que es este jovencito - dijo el doctor dando un suspiro de exasperación.

- ya le dije, que no se meta donde no le llaman, eso es todo lo que necesita saber - Shiro echaba chispas por los ojos igual que el médico, era como un concurso de miradas y no se podría haber cortado la tensión con nada en ese momento, claro que ellos estaban en presencia de alguien muy especial.

- Shiro-kun antes de que lo olvide, Hokage-sama quiere verte luego para hablar de tu primo - la expresión del chico cambio a una de alegría pura, al fin las cosas mejoraban.

- entonces que esperamos - se levantó de la camilla y fue devuelto a ella con una rapidez y fuerza que no aparentaba el médicao de unos veinte de aspecto delgado y bajito, pero al tratar con ninjas se aprende a manejar personas díficiles.

- no sales de aquí hasta que quede claro esto - le señalo unas hojas de su portafolio.

- ¿qué pasa? - preguntó el tipo de verde. fue ignorado por ambos contendientes.

- necesito saber como fue hecha esa cicatriz, no es normal - dijo el médico

- y ya le dije que no es de su incumbencia - respondió cruzandose de brazos el mago

- ¿hace cuánto la tienes? fue hecha con un jutsu muy extraño, y con tus niveles de chakra a pesar de que eres civil es obvio que esos niveles están al menos al nivel de un chunin por lo que una herida de ese tamaño debería haber sanado sin problemas y sin dejar esa marca - el joven doctor estaba que comenzaba a gritar, cuando estudio para convertirse en médico lo único que quería era salvar vidas, en sus planes no estaba el hecho de tener que enfrentar a personas obstinadas a diario.

- la tengo desde que tenía 15 meses de edad, la hizo el asesino de mis padres ¿contento ahora? - le respondió al fin enfadado - esto pasa siempre, solo necesitaba descansar un rato pero aquí ya fue suficiente, ahora me voy, ya estoy bien.

- ...bien...si vuelve a suceder quiero que regreses, creo que podría haber una manera de retirar el chakra del asesino de la herida y esos dolores de cabeza deberían desaparecer, te quiero aquí el lunes de la próxima semana a las tres de la tarde y no llegues tarde - con eso el médico enfadado salió de la habitación, ahora era el quien tenía un dolor de cabeza.

- bueno entonces Maito-san, vamos con el Hokage

- te tengo un regalo - le tendió el paquete

- ¿qué es? ¿porqué? - el hombre le desconcertaba, pero tenerle un regalo, era aún más extraño, ya le permitía querdarse en su casa, entonces que más.

Shiro con desconfianza abrió el paquete para encontrar un traje verde, un mono verde elasticado como el del personaje que estaba frente a él, aunque no se veía sabía que en su cara había una expresión de horror pura.

- combina con tu ojos...y tu ardiente espiritu juvenil!

Eso fue todo, sin importar nada hechizo al tipo, había tenido suficiente por una mañana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Durante todo el trayecto a la torre Shiro corrió riendose mientras Gai lo seguía, por suerte la Torre del Hokage era fácil de ubicar, no podía dejar de reír de los gritos del hombre que lo seguía y como intentaba inutilmente de atraparlo, porque a pesar de que Gai era un gran shinobi, correr con esos pantalones de cuero apretados era algo complicado.

- ¡vamos Maito-san! como era...ah, si, ¡Con el poder de tu juventud! - los otros shinobis que los veían no podian evitar sonreír, los civiles estaban teniendo un buen rato también, el joven civil que corría adelante de la bestia verde de Konoha era increíble, nadie había tenido al hombre de esa manera y muchos había querido hacerle algo después de escuchar sus discursos o haber tenido la suerte de tener su ayuda con alguna cosa.

Después de ver el fantástico regalo no pudo evitar trasnfigurar la ropa del hombre, ya que andaba con esas ropas verdes raras, quizás ropa de cuero apretada con cadenas y tachas no le quedaría mal, y Dios sabe que era mejor que ver un payaso con el cabello naranja y parado en puntas.

- Maito-san, vamos, vamos - Shiro corría adelante aún riendo. Gai no entendía que pasaba, no era un genjutsu, y no podía quitarse esas cosas, pero Shiro reía, eso era bueno no?

La voz corrió veloz en el pueblo pronto todos sabían del nuevo estilo de Maito Gai, jamás nunca nadie pensó que el hombre usaría un color diferente del verde, pero allí estaba, vestido en cuero negro. Apretado cuero negro, tenían que agregar, no es que hubiera mucha diferencia con su traje verde, pero este no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Cuando llegaron a la Torre al fin, los ninjas que estaban dentro estallaron en carcajadas.

Hatake Kakashi acababa de entregar un informe en la segunda planta cuando escuchó el estallido de risa en el piso inferior, le preguntó a uno de los que venía subiendo la escalera que pasaba y simplemente dijo "Gai" y luego volvió a reír.

Gimiendo internamente el ninja copia tomó su libro y se puso a leer, pensaba que podía escapar del hombre con el simple hecho de hacer como que no lo habia visto y estaba concentrado en su lectura, pero por ir distraído por pensar, no vio al joven con el que chocó.

- lo siento - dijo una voz risueña, y Hatake Kakashi cometió un error, miró al joven y la abominación que había tras él.

No lo creía...

No podía ser real...

Su amado y adorado libro pervertido cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo...

Gai palideció, el ojo visible de Kakashi se abrió de una manera casi antinatural.

- ups - dijo Shiro al notar que el tipo de cabello plateado estaba en estado de shock. Con un ligero movimiento de su brazo donde tenía escondida su varita el joven mago devolvió a Gai a su estado normal, traje verde y cabello negro.

- Gai... - si bien Kakashi tenía muchas cosas que le hubiera gustado decir en el momento no salieron más palabras de su boca.

- Kakashi... - le respondió el otro lentamente.

Todos en la habitación esperaban el desarrollo de la escena, el silencio era ahora más profundo que antes, nadie se movía, era lo más extraño que habían presenciado en los últimos tiempos y querían saber de primera mano el desenlace del asunto.

- lo siento...? - agregó Shiro viendo que todos se habían detenido en el lugar. El hombre con la máscara y el cabello plateado lo miro como si no lo hubiese notado hasta ahora, y Gai sonrió con su pose guay de nuevo.

- bueno, joven amigo, vamos con Hokage-sama, solo llevas aquí un día y ya has sido citado a ver a Hokage-sama dos veces, has terminado por accidente una misión genin, y has estado en el hospital ganando una contienda con un gran médico terco, sin duda las llamas de tu juventud nos llevaran por grandes aventuras en lo que queda del día!!! - ignorando a todos a su paso Gai tiró del brazo de Shiro hacia la oficina del líder del pueblo.

La vida se estaba tornando muy extraña en Konoha, y esto solo estaba comenzando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un pequeño niño rubio corría por las calles sin nada que hacer, miraba a los otros niños jugar en el parque pero el sabía que los padres lo apartarían de sus hijos si se acercaba, tampoco podía realmente pasear por el pueblo porque las personas le miraban con desprecio y algunos llegaban a ser agresivos en ocaciones, el no sabía por que y eso era lo que más le molestaba...Decidió ir con una de las pocas personas que le tenín un poco de paciencia quizás tendría algo de tiempo para pasar un tiempo con él y si no siempre podía gastarle una broma para pasar el rato.

Con su nuevo destino decidido el niño se gue con una sonrisa pequeña por su camino ignorando al resto de las personas que le rodeaban.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Gai-kun espere afuera por favor - El Hokage tenía que aclarar todo antes de presentar a Shiro con Naruto si es que esa posibilidad se llegaba a presentar, a pesar de todo no podía simplemente confiar en un extraño asi nada más, menos aún cuando dicho sujeto ha demostrado habilidades únicas y extrañas, el jinchuriki no puede quedar en manos de cualquier persona.

- bueno Shiro-kun, he comprobado las cartas, ciertamente fueron enviadas por Kushina-san y la última por mi - el hombre lo miró con firmeza - ¿porqué ahora viene a bucarlo?

- con todo el debido respeto - comenzó igual de firme Shiro de pie frente al escritorio del líder de Konoha - no voy a entrar en un círculo de preguntas sin sentido, he aprendido que un "porque" siempre lleva a otro y no tengo tiempo ni ganas para eso, además soy yo quien requiere hoy unas respuestas y creo que tengo el derecho de saber ciertas cosas que me parecen muy extrañas, creáme que de sus respuestas consideraré la estadía de mi primo en este lugar...

- ¿cree que siendo un civil podría llevarse a uno de los niños de Konoha sin problemas? - preguntó el viejo divertido mirando al jovencito frente a él.

- tendríamos que ver - Shiro también le sonrío - nunca es bueno subestimar al enemigo, y si se da el caso... - dejo la frase sin terminar para dar a entender al viejo que aunque estaba en la aldea en paz en cualquier momento haría lo necesario para alcanzar sus objetivos, que por desgracia para el anciano era mejores que los de él - ¿quiero saber si mi primo sabe quienes son su padres?

- no, por su protección al niño se le ha ocultado la identidad de sus padres, cuando sea mayor se le informará como corresponde...

- tiene 8 años y no sabe quienes son sus padres, dejeme adivinas ¿es odiado por el pueblo por causa del demonio? o me equivoco - si Shiro tenía razón, su primo era como Ra-chan, como él, teniendo una vida que no pidió y manejado por su entorno sin poder oponerse hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

- los aldeanos tienen claras las leyes de silencio contra el Kyubi - el viejo se estaba enfadando el niño creía que sabía de lo que hablaba cuando no tenía idea.

- sé lo que piensa, que soy muy joven y como "civil" como le denominan ustedes no sé lo que digo ¿digame cuantos años cree que tengo?

Luego de un minuto de silencio, el viejo se dio cuenta que el chico de verdad esperaba una respuesta.

- 12 o 13

- lamento decepcionarlo, tengo 14 la próxima semana cumplire 15

Los ojos del hombre se ampliaron ligeramente al notar bien al chico, era pequeño, delgado, y una que otra cicatriz cruzaban sus brazos además de la obvia en la frente...

Los dos ANBU que permanecían en las sombras de la oficina del Hokage notaron las implicancias detrás de las palabras del chico.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto se escabulló por la torre hasta llegar sin ser visto hasta la oficina del Hokage, el viejo siempre parecía estar ocupado, pero él le daría una sorpresa.

Se apoyó en la puerta escuchando, si había alguien hablando con el viejo tendría que esperar no quería otro regaño por interrumpir al viejo en sus trabajos, después de 53 veces había aprendido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Uno de los ANBU salió de su lugar y con una señal de la mano señalo la puerta, el Hokge suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, mientras Shiro miraba.

Con un rápido movimiento el shinobi abrió la puerta y a traves de ella cayó un pequeño bulto con un ruido sordo seguido de un gemido.

Shiro miró al bulto ahora reconocido como un niño con indomable cabello rubio, se notaba algo desnutrido y obviamente mal cuidado, su mirada era de enfado y dsafiante, pero Shiro reconoció la misma tristeza que el tenía de niño, era casi tan profuna como la de Ra-chan, ¿qué demonios pasaba en este lugar con los niños?

- arriba - le dijo Shiro tendiendole una mano para ayudarle, el niño miró receloso y se puso de pie por su cuenta ignorando la mano extendida hacia él - sabes que es bueno aceptar la ayuda, no es muestra de debilidad, ten - le tendió un pañuelo de su bolsillo - limpiate las manos y la cara.

El niño miró aun con desconfianza pero obedeció, no sabía porque el extraño era amable.

- ahora dame eso - le quito el pañuelo sucio de las manos y le puso en ella unos cuantos dulces - creo que quieres hablar con alguien de esta habitación pero como verás estabamos ocupados, espera afuera un rato, trataré de no tardar - le revolvió los cabellos rubios y con un suave empujoncito lo sacó de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

- wow - susurró un ANBU - no dejó al mounstro decir una palabra - recibió una mirada de muerte de parte de Shiro

- nunca llames a un niño de esa manera otra vez - la voz era susurrante pero fría y una mirada que casi hizo al ANBU dar un paso atrás - ¿quién era? - preguntó al Hokage

El viejo suspiró cansado antes de responder.

- Uzumaki Naruto...

* * *

Como siempre muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Awww, quiero el siguiente capitulo para que al fin Naruto conozca como se debe a su primo! Dioses que me he tardado en tenerlos juntos xD

Antes me dijeron que era mala por tener un capitulo listo y no publicarlo, pero estoy en clases y nunca se sabe cuando me faltará tiempo apra escribrir por lo que mantengo un capitulo adelantado listo en caso de que no tenga tiempo y les pueda cumplir siempre con la actualización!


	5. Chapter 5

Este capitulo es algo, quizás muy lento pero el siguiente lo compensa! ;)

ahhh - sigh - estoy de regreso en clases . no tengo muchas ganas de escribir algo alegre o divertido hoy, pero el capitulo siguiente será como los anteriores! palabra de wicca!

Otra cosa, ya sé que Harry no se enteraba de la profecía hasta el quinto año, pero algunas cosas cambian aquí, ya se explicará tengan paciencia que esto si tiene sentido, solo esperen un poquito ;)

Disfruten...

* * *

Antes de que el muchacho comenzará a maldecir, insultarlo o hablar en ese idioma raro de nuevo, el Hokage decidió tomar la delantera.

- jamás lo entenderías es por su propio bien, por un bien mayor... - lo que dijo después para Shiro fueron palabras pérdidas, nada podía justificar los hechos, y menos al usar las frases que Dumbledore había usado para ponerlo tantas veces en peligro ignorando su sufrimiento y el de los demás, todo por un puto bien mayor, oh, el viejo acaba de coneter un gran error...

- entiendo perfectamente, fui marcado en el momento en mataron a mis padres - señaló su cicatriz en la frente - antes de tener conciencia de que pasaba, era un bebé abandonado en la casa de mis parientes, maltratado y mal cuidado como Naruto, me mitieron hasta los once años diciendome que mi padre era un vago sin empleo, un delincuente, me dijeron que mis padres murieron en un accidente, un simple accidente nunca jamás podría haber matado a dos personas tan talentosas como mis padres, a los once junto con otros dos compañeros, nos enfrentamos a pruebas que un adulto entrenado no habría superado, y luche con el asesino de mis padres, a los doce me enfrente a la serpiente más grande y venenosa que existe, asquerosa criatura viviendo por siglos en las profundidades del castillo, a los trece nuevamente un demente, un convicto y una bestia, a los catorce mejor ni hablar la mayor parte del tiempo creí que iba a morir, o quemado, o ahogado, quizás atrapado en alguna trampa, por un competidor manipulado, o por las estupidas pruebas a las que me han obligado a enfrentarme, desde que tengo uso de razón he sido maltratado y despreciado por tener una habilidad heredada de mis padres, no fue algo que pedí y me hubiera encantado saber porque mi vida era así, sin infancia, sin apoyo, desconfiando de todos incluso la propia sombra...no permitiré que Naruto pase por lo mismo nunca.

Sin que se diera cuenta el cristal de la ventana se había resquebrajado, las cosas en la mesa temblaban y los tres hombres en la habitación con Shiro sintieron algo inexplicable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Naruto-kun - el niño miraba entre el extraño que le había dado los dulces y el Hokage que se había tardado por lo menos una hora hablando con el chico de cabello divertido - Naruto-kun, esto es complicado, pero el joven aquí presente es Uzumaki Shiro.

El niño los miró a ambos y luego exclamó - ¡me robaste el apellido!

Al parecer dejar al niño intentar averiguar las cosas por si solo no era la mejor de las ideas, le faltaba un poco de astucia, sin duda no sería Slytherin, Shiro estaba orgulloso.

- Naruto-kun, tenemos el mismo apellido por que somos parientes - Shiro se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura del niño - mucho gusto Itoko-chan - le tendió la mano, aunque le hubiese gustado abrazar al niño, sabía que tenía que darle tiempo como había hecho con Ra-chan.

- y-yo...?

- si Naruto-kun, Shiro ha tenido un viaje muy largo para llegar hasta aquí y pedir tu custodia - el viejo Hokage aún no estaba de acuerdo con esto, pero después de hablar a fondo con el chico y que este aceptará la vigilancia, no tenía como oponerse.

- claro solo si quieres que te adopte como mi hermanito, ¿qué te parece Naruto-chan?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione estaba entrando en pánico, no había manera de ubicar a Harry por ninguna parte, estaba preocupada, los mortifagos estaban en movimiento activo más seguido, todo el mundo comenzaba a creer que Voldemort había regresado, con solo poco más de 15 días con "el niño que vivió" desaparecido las personas comenzaban a perder las esperanzas y la prensa no ayudaba.

_Niño que vivió huyó?_

_Harry Potter el elegido para acabar con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha desaparecido, por un momento se creía que estaba huyendo de un ataque de mortifagos en su hogar muggle donde pasa los veranos antes de regresar a Hogwarts La Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, sin embargo, los reportes del ministerio de magia demuestran que usó magia para transportarse en varios lugares, además de que el Banco de Gringgots confirma la presencia del niño-que-vivió haciendo un retiro de su cuenta._

_¿Será que finalmente ya-saben-quien ha encontrado la manera de ganar terreno sobre el niño que ha enfrentado y esta destinado a matarlo?_

_¿Nos ha abandonado a nuestra suerte y ya no tenemos salvación?_

_El director Albus Dumbledore se niega a decir que Harry Potter ha sido capturado, pero es obvio que esta tan desesperado como todos por tener al niño bajo su cuidado para que cumpla su deber._

_Volverá de donde quiera que este o permitirá que el Señor Tenebroso gobierne el mundo mágico...? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, esperemos que cuando regrese no sea demasiado tarde._

_Por: Rita Skeeter._

- Ves Mione, todo el mundo piensa que huyó, y honestamente si lo hizo no lo culpo - dijo Ron tirandonse en su cama - pero tiene un deber que cumplir, tu sabes que la profecía hace referencia a él y ahora nos abandona a nuestra suerte mientras él se divierte donde quiera que este.

- espero que tengas razón Ron...

- ¿¡qué!? no puedes estar hablando en serio...

- espero que se este divirtiendo, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto - Hermione salió de la habitación y se fue a la que compartía con Ginny en tanto se quedará en La Madriguera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La charla con el Hokage había sido larga pero al fin lograron aclarar ciertas cosas, Naruto había aceptado que tenía un primo y este había accedido a las demandas del Hokage en cuanto a la vigilancia, las cosas habían ido relativamente bien considerando la suerte de los chicos.

Mientras los documentos de la adopción legal se relizaban Shiro se quedaría con Naruto para que se conocieran mejor, pero Shiro nunca imagino encontrar el pequeño departamento en ese estado. Gai por su parte estaba triste de haber perdido a su compañero de piso tan pronto, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que el joven había encontrado y estaba al fin con su familia. Le dio a Shiro un abrazo que por poco lo parte a la mitad y luego con su pose guay le dijo que siempre serían amigos, Naruto solo reía del amigo raro de su primo.

- y esta es mi casa - declaró con orgullo el pequeño de 8 años.

- Naruto-chan, ¿hace cuánto que no limpias este lugar? - Shiro corrió a abrir una ventana y suspiró - ok, veamos que podemos hacer aquí...

- Shiro-san... - comenzó con timidez el rubio.

- no - dijo Shiro dejando lo que hacía y mirando al niño - Shiro-nii, nii-chan, lo que quieras menos "Shiro-san" somos familia prohibidas las fomalidades ¿entendido?

- ok - le dio una sonrisa por primera vez verdadera - Shiro-nii-chan ¿te gusta el ramen?

- ¿ramen?, mmm, no lo conozco - dijo Shiro viendo como el niño hacía la mueca más divertida que había visto.

- no conoces el ramen... - fue un susurro casi - tienes que concer el ramen! es lo mejor del mundo! no hay comida como el ramen!

- ok, ok, te creo - dijo Shiro riendo - ¿venden por aquí cerca? - después de una mirada a fondo en la cocina y el resto del departamento Shiro estaba seguro que no podría hacer mucho, necesitaba escobas, trapos y jabón, mucho desinfectante y otros productos de limpieza...además de alimentos para la alacena.

- si, el Ichiraku hacen el mejor ramen del mundo - los ojos del niño brillaban de una manera increíble.

- bueno pues, vamos - Shiro se dirigió a la puerta pero el niño no se movió de su lugar y se veía incomodo - anda que esperas yo te invito - su rostro se ilumino y corrió al lado de su primo ahora hermano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por un momento Shiro había pensado que Naruto sería un poco mas reservado, tímido incluso como Ra-chan, pero resulto que cuando hablaba de ramen no callaba nunca, y aunque por unos 10 minutos Shiro fue capaz de seguir el ritmo del niño pronto se perdió. Por suerte para él su hiperactivo primo rubio no lo notó y llegaron a la dichosa tienda de ramen.

Mientras esperaban sus ordenes Harry con preguntas sutiles que harían a Snape orgulloso - sonrió mentalmente en la comparación - se las había arreglado para averiguar bastante de su primo, ahora mas que nunca tenía varias ideas en mente, seguramente el mundo mágico podía sobrevivir un año sin él, lo habían hecho antes, y aunque sabía que era egoísta al pensar así por que muchas personas muggles y del mundo de la magia se verían afectadas si enfrentaba a Voldemort ahora no había manera de que logrará ganar.

- hahahahahaha - fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la risa de su primo y un poco de sopa que le saltó encima.

- ¿qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó Shiro.

- bueno, haha, umm, parece que no sabes usar los palillos - respondió Naruto conteniendo la risa de forma ineficaz.

- haha, burlate del pobre chico que nunca había tenido que usar estas cosas hasta ahora - dijo mirando divertido al ver la expresión del rubio.

- eres raro, si no usas palillos para comer, entonces ¿qué? - Naruto siguió comiendo, mientras Shiro recordaba lo problemas de Ra-chan para aprender a usar los cubiertos correctamente.

- knives, spoons y forks, por supuesto - Shiro sonrió al ver como Naruto casi se ahogaba en un ataque de risa, bueno si el fuera el seguro también le sonaría raro el nombre de los cubiertos.

- ¿qué clase de cosa lleva por nombre supounusu? hahahahaha - Naruto reía causando a los otros clientes a mirarlos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De regreso después de que Naruto se comiera tres tazones de ramen mientras que Shiro a penas pudo con uno, comenzó la limpieza, entre juegos, risas y sorpresas (en toda sus vida jamás Shiro había visto tal desastre en un armario) terminaron completamente agotados, y fueron a la cama después de una merecida ducha.

Naruto estaba durmiendo y Shiro acaba de despertar de una de sus pesadillas, fue leve y por suerte no despertó al pequeño de dormía junto a él pero eso no le quitaba la sensación extraña.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, necesitaba despejar su mente, miraba por la ventana cuando vio una sombra pasar demasiado rápido para ser una mascota de algún tipo y también extrañamente cerca, sacando su varita se preparó para lo que viniera, entonces la voz de Ra-chan lo hizo saltar.

Apresurado busco un nuevo pocillo con agua, el vaso había caido y además de quebrarse lo mojo despertandolo lo suficiente esta vez para dejar de ser paranóico como Moody.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fuera del departamento de Naruto un shinobi estaba muy entretenido escuchando una conversación, no tenía idea de como era que el tipo al que debía vigilar se las arreglaba para hablar con alguien y estaba seguro que el único otro miembro en el lugar estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la otra habitación.

Después de un rato la conversación se detuvo y el tipo sospechoso se fue a dormir. Era definitivamente muy extraño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se despertó con el aroma de algo maravilloso, miró a su lado en la cama y vio que faltaba su primo. Con pereza fue a la cocina guiado por el aroma de la comida, pero cuando llegó no esperaba ver a su primo con un delantal blanco amarrado a su espalda y con una enorme sonrisa mientras ponía en la mesa un montón de comida, con muchas cosas raras que Naruto nunca había visto antes.

- buenos días dormilón - Shiro sonreía muy feliz mientras ponía en la mesa una jarra de jugo de naranjas - ven a desayunar

- si, buenos días - Se sentó en la mesa mirando sin saber por donde comenzar.

- uh, umm, bueno me desperté temprano y fui por algunas cosas, hay platillos de mi país espero te gusten - Shiro comenzó a comer con gusto y pronto Naruto le siguió.

- Naruto-chan, yo estaba pensado si te gustaría que vivieramos en otro lugar - Shiro comenzó lentamente luego de un rato de comer en silencio - el departamento es pequeño y me gustaría que pudieramos vivir cómodos, yo estaba pensado en comprar una casa cerca de aquí, que dices, ¿me acompañas a ver y a elegir nuestro nuevo hogar?

- vivir en otra parte - Naruto miró las paredes de la pequeña cocina y vio que Shiro tenía razón para el solo estaba bien, pero para dos personas era pequeño - sip

- bueno entonces acaba de comer para dejar los trastes limpios antes de ir, además tendremos que comprar muchas otras cosas - Shiro se fue a cambiar mientras Naruto seguía comiendo el desayuno aunque no parecía terminar nunca toda la comida que había en la mesa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vieron varias casas toda la mañana, todas diferentes pero ninguna parecía convencer a Shiro, hasta que encontraron una algo apartada con un gran jardín trasero que necesitaba atención, pero estaba bastante bien, además de que tendrían privacidad, la casa era de dos pisos, en la planta baja una sala, la cocina, un comedor con agradable iluminación, un estudio o biblioteca a su gusto y un baño amplio como les gustaba a las personas en este lugar, en la planta alta cuatro habitaciones y dos baños. Era perfecta.

- Naruto-chan, ¿te gusta?

- es grande - Naruto no sabía para que podía necesitar tanto espacio - pero es linda

- bien, entonces elige tu habitación - Shiro lo dejo en la planta alta antes de bajar a hablar con el antiguo dueño de su nueva casa.

La compra había sido increíblemente económica, el tipo de cambio de galeones a Ryou era favorecedor para Shiro, sin duda no tendría que preocuparse por el dinero. Ahora faltaban los muebles.

- ehhhhhh! - Naruto bajo corriendo las escaleras para encontrar a su primo hablando con el dueño - entonces ¿vas a compara esta enorme casa para nosotros dos?

- si, creí que te gustaba - Shiro se volvió a mirar al rubio.

- si, pero es enorme y solo somos dos y, y...bueno es una casa grande!

- haha, lo sé Naru-chan, pero pronto seremos tres ya veras como luego necesitaremos más espacio, espero que hayas elegido la habitación y si te gusta la rosa no hay problema que podemos cambiar el color de las paredes - Shiro volvió a lo suyo mientras Naruto corría a ver nuevamente las habitaciones en la planta alta con una gran sonrisa, ¿quién sería la tercera persona que se les uniría pronto? Shiro era raro pero era bueno y Naruto se sentía a gusto con él, era extraño que lo defendiera cuando lo miraban raro en la calle y lo distraía con cosas muy diferentes, su cocina era maravillosa aunque no menos rara, si lo pensaba bien pocas cosas en Shiro eran normales, además de su nombre...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Comprar muebles era agotador, Shiro parecía fascinado con muchas cosas y Naruto que era siempre una chispa de energía comenzaba a cansarse.

- mientras entregan estos que te parece, ummm ¿un helado? - Shiro tiró a Naruto del brazo para ir por un helado.

- ¿qué mas vas a comprar? - Según Naruto había comprado muebles para toda la casa y quizás más, pero su primo no parecía decidido a volver, ahora que lo pensaba ya que ellos no estaban en la casa solamente entregarían las cosas, ellos tendrían que ordenar!

- bueno, esta mañana vi tu armario y necesitas ropa, y no acepto un no por respuesta, además algunas otras cosas para la alacena...

- "Dioses, Shiro tiene que aprender a ahorrar..." - pensaba Naruto mientras era arrastrado de un lado a otro comiendo su helado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegando a la casa por la noche Naruto estaba impresionado por la cantidad de cosas que había, y Shiro le dijo que no había problema con que se quedarán allí pero ahora Naruto no estaba tan seguro de que fuera buena idea.

- Naru-chan te voy a decir algo muy importante, algo que el Hokage quiere saber, pero no puede, es un secreto muy importante, ¿prometes no decirlo a nadie? - Ahora Naruto se estaba asustando, nunca había visto a su primo actuar así, estaba muy serio, hasta ahora había sido despreocupado y sonriente, esto no era bueno seguro que no.

- lo prometo - dijo serio, después de todo si Shiro confiaba en él para decirle algo que ni siquiera el hokage sabía el también podría ayudar y hacer su parte guardando un secreto después de todo que le podría decir.

Shiro suspiró y sacó un palito de su manga, hizo un movimiento con el en la sala donde estaban para que sus guardias no escucharan fuera y habló con voz profunda.

- soy un mago Naru-chan y si, antes de que preguntes la magia es real - otro movimiento del palito y los muebles pesados comenzaron a flotar en el aire.

- e-e-eso...!

- si, eso es magia - le sonrió a su primo rubio, parece que no lo tomaría mal.

- wow

- hehe, yo pensé lo mismo en su momento, entonces ordenemos para ir a descansar - Shiro comenzó a acomodar las cosas con ayuda de Naruto de acuerdo a sus gustos y en las habitaciones individuales - por cierto estaba pensando en que mañana si no te importa podrías conocer a nuestro nuevo inquilino.

- ¡claro! ¿quién es?

- oh, será una sorpresa - esa sonrisa de Shiro le hizo estremecer.

* * *

Notas: si algo mas que no entiendan pregunten y explico sin problemas las palabras aquí abajo ;) también en mp's!

Itoko - primo

knives: cuchillos

spoons: cucharas

forks: tenedores

Estos últimos tres suenan mejor en inglés xD

¿quién será el nuevo inquilino que vivirá con Naru-chan y Shiro-kun?

OMG ni yo lo sé aún xD

Espero sus reviews! y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios!

Respondiendo a sus comentarios...

namitonks: me da gusto que te agrade la historia a pesar de que no eres fan de Naruto ;) espero que sigas leyendo y comentando, gracias pro el review!

Lady StarFireLight: gracias por el review, seguro que Naru se enterará en algun momento, a mi también me gusta como se esta desarrollando esto, aunque honestamente la historia original no me daba para mas de tres capitulos xD espero sigas la historia, hasta la próxima.

drika: ya sé, y nop, no me equivoque, te me adelantaste al capitulo 7 u 8 donde sale la explicación ^^u ten paciencia como dije en capis anteriores todo se explica en la historia mas adelante, ya no falta mucho creo ;)

Isabel: ujujuju si soy despiadada, hehe, nah, broma, pero tenía que terminar el capitulo allí o seguí con el otro completo, sabes que me encanta tu nombre xD yo también me llamo asi xD gracias por comentar siempre, espero no ser tan malvada con este capitulo, pero no creo xDDDD

Myrna Elva: gracias por los comentarios, perdón por no contestar antes! un capitulo magnifico dices ^/////^ muchas gracias, espero poder cumplir tus expectativas en el resto de la historia!

Capitulo 3:

Fire: hahahaha, yo también me mató de risa cuando imagino a Gai con todo del fuego y lo del incendio xD estuvo genial, me has planteado unas cuantas cosas nuevas y muy interesantes...eso de que Shiro tenga algo con alguien de fuera de la aldea ni a mi s me había ocurrido xD que tenga entrenamiento ninja aún me lo planteo....me alegro de saber que no soy la única a la que se le arrancan los personajes en las historias! xD

angel-sis: de verdad no he visto a muchas personas que les guste Gai, en lo personal es uno de mis personajes favoritos, siempre sale con cosas tan geniales, es leal y simplemente lo adoro xD y por ahora creo que lo mejor seria seguir tu consejo en cuanto a Shiro/Harry.

Isabel: de nuevo xD de verdad mover las fibras sensibles es algo nuevo con una historia para mi n//n pero muchas gracias.

Myrna Elva: ahaha, bueno por ahora tengo un tiempo en que seguiré subiendo capitulos y aún no empieza ninguna relación, pero más adelante habrán, no me gustan esas historias en que desde el primer capi ya se aman intensamente y ni siquiera se conocen, me gusta algo más...emm, real (?) xD como sea espero que sigas leyendo, gracias por comentar siempre ^·^

Capitulo 1 y 2:

Muchas gracias a: Clau, Hinata shiki no asakuna, Isabel, Fire, angel-sis, Myrna Elva, tamat y drika!!!!

Muchos besos y hasta el martes!


	6. Chapter 6

Este es un capitulo con algunas explicaciones, no todas porque si no se me acaba la historia ahora y me faltan cosas que poner aún xD

Tenganme paciencia, se me van a adelantando con la historia :3 pero es genial que le presten tanta antención! en verdad muchas gracias!!!

'...' inglés

- ... - dialogós normales.

* * *

**_Faltaban pocas semanas para la última prueba del torneo, sus nervios comenzaban a traicionarlo..._**

**_Ahora caminaba por los pasillos desiertos del castillo, era de noche, los retratos dormían, al igual que los estudiantes y los docentes, todo estaba en silencio, a excepción de los sonidos únicos del gran castillo que era Hogwarts. _**

**_Bajo su capa de invisibilidad siempre de alguna manera se había sentido seguro, solo Dumbledore había dado indicios de saber que podía sentir o ver o quien sabe de que manera ubicarlo, pero aún asi se sentía tranquilo. Por eso cuando vio a Snape pasar corriendo con expresión preocupada no dudo un segundo en seguirlo._**

**_Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero a Harry su curiosidad no lo mató, muchas veces antes había pensado que estar muerto sería mejor para evitar el dolor que sentía luego de una de sus "aventuras" pero las cosas no eran así, el se negaba a morir, no quería morir asi nada más, aunque no le agradaba las cosas que se veía obligado a enfrentar sabía que un día encontraría algo mejor y quizás, solo quizás tendría una vida normal; sin embargo, su curiosidad mato esa pequeña esperanza._**

**_Snape había llegado a la enfermería, entró sin llamar y se apresuro a cerrar la puerta tras él. Harry permaneció fuera en silencio escuchando lo que pasaria dentro._**

**_- ...aquí esta la poción - la voz del maestro de pociones no era feliz._**

**_- lamento que aún no vea las cosas como yo Severus pero pronto entenderá que es mejor así - el director hablaba con voz triste._**

**_- lo siento, pero no veo como puede ser mejor que lo que hace el Señor Tenebroso - wow, Harry no creía que alguien le pudiera hablar así al viejo director._**

**_- terminemos con esto pronto - la señora Pomfrey también parecía enfadada._**

**_- ya les dije no es necesario, Ron no sabe nada y así se quedará, las cosas no están bien, he firmado el contrato que pidió, yo tampoco le diré, además las cosas hab sido como usted necesitaba desde antes de que supiera todo esto, no puedo creerlo - Hermione estaba llorando y de que estaba hablando? _**

**_- Señorita Granger - el director otra vez...pero enfadado?_**

**_- ¡no! ha jugado con las vidas de las personas, haciendo esa estúpida profecía arruinó la vida de Harry, ahora no se puede hacer nada - lloraba más y Harry sabía que por el tono chillón estaba más enfadada que nunca, pero de que hablaba aún no entendía bien - Si Voldemort no hubiese creído eso, nunca hubiera matado a los padres de Harry no se hubiera obsesionado con matarlo - un momento de silencio reinó en la enfermería y Harry temblaba fuera de ella, al otro lado de la puerta a la que en algun momento había llegado a aferrarse estaban hablando de él._**

**_El resto de lo que dijieron paso en un borrón para Harry, las cosas no podían salirse de camino tan rápidamente era todo simplemente irreal, en algún momento había regresado al dormitorio en la Torre de Gryffindor y a la mañana siguiente estaba hablando con Hermione._**

**_- lo siento Harry no puedo decirte - ella se mordía el labio inferior - me gustaría poder hacerlo pero... - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._**

**_- esta bien Mione, me has dicho suficiente anoche en la enfermería, gracias - Harry le sonrió un poco debil, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo._**

**_- ya sé - se limpió las lágrimas - no te puedo decir por mi voluntad, no te puedo escribir en notas, de hecho no lo puedo escribir de ninguna manera, pero nada se dijo de que no te podía pasar mis recuerdos, solo tenemos que hacer un pensadero y buscar un lugar en donde usarlo, creo que he visto unos cuantos libros donde se menciona, podemos pedirle a la Profesora McGonagall que nos preste un aula para practicar algunos hechizos para el torneo y..._**

**_- Hermione, respira - Harry reía del repentino entusiasmo de su amiga - ¿estás segura de esto?_**

**_- claro que sí, de verdad lamento no habertelo dicho antes, además no sería la primera vez que rompo un montón de reglas contigo y nos salimos con la nuestra - ella también sonreía aún con los ojos rojos por el llanto._**

**_- esta bien, confiemos en la suerte una vez más..._**

**_~ * ~ Fin Sueño ~ * ~ _**

Se despertó sobresaltado, por un recuerdo, genial lo que necesitaba, por lo menos no había sido una pesadilla peor con Voldemort y muertos, mirando el reloj decidió levantarse y preparar el desayuno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El desayuno fue tan bueno como el día anterior, Naruto comía las cosas extrañas que Shiro preparaba para desayunar, pero todo era bueno, por lo que no se quejaba.

- bueno, entonces...te parece bien conocer a nuestro nuevo inquilino después de comer ¿si? - por alguna razón Shiro se veía nervioso, ansioso, asustado, feliz...era extraño, pero eso ya lo había aceptado el día anterior.

- si, ya me dirás quien es, ¿un amigo? ¿alguien mayor? o...¿tu novia? - preguntó haciendo que el pelinegro se atragantará con su desayuno.

- cla-claro que no! - estaba completamente rojo. Su día había comenzado con el sueño extraño en donde recordo cuando las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar para él y ahora esto. Merlín debía estar riendose de él alguna parte seguro...Naruto le estaba tomando confianza por lo menos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaban en la habitación de Shiro, con las cortinas y ventanas cerradas, todo estaba despejado de cualquier mueble ahora, solo Naruto y Shiro de pie en una esquina.

Una palabra salió de los labios de Shiro y Naruto junto a él sin notarlo contuvo la respiración.

El silencio se hizo presente, nada pasó y Shiro suspiró como decepcionado, se volvió al rubio que miraba tan desconcertado como él y el pequeño sin saber que más hacer sonrió.

Iban a salir de la habitación y abrir las ventanas de nuevo cuando un crack los hizo saltar a ambos, Naruto se dio media vuelta hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y gritó de forma tan aguda que una pensaría que era chica de no conocerlo.

No lo podía creer, frente a él estaba la criatura más extraña que hubiese visto nunca, con enormes orejas y ojos brillantes y redondos, casi saltones en su cabeza, largas extremidades delgadas, una nariz peculiar y vestido con un montón de gorros, cinturones colgando de sus hombros y calcetines no combinantes, todo de colores brillantes.

- calma Naru-chan, esta bien - en algún momento el rubio se había escondido detrás de Shiro y se aferraba a su cintura.

- 'Maestro Harry Potter, señor, Dobby ha venido tan rápido como ha podido' - la criatura hablaba en un idioma que Naruto no conocía e hizo una reverencia muy profunda frente a ellos.

- 'Dobby ¿hay alguna manera que hables el idioma de aquí por tu cuenta o hago un hechizo para ti?' - para gran sorpresa de Naruto Shiro le respondió en el mismo idioma raro! sabía que su primo era extraño y de cierta manera era divertido verlo en algunas situaciones o frente a algunas cosas que parecía no conocer, pero esto se llevaba el premio en lo más raro que había presenciado jamás.

Hablaron un poco más en el mismo idioma extraño cuando Shiro al fin sacó el palito que ahora Naruto reconocía como una varita mágica y dijo otras palabras en un idioma que definitivamente no era el mismo que habían estado hablando antes.

- bien Naruto, te presento a Dobby, Dobby mi primo Naruto - Shiro sonreía feliz ante los dos que se miraban como evaluandose antes de que Dobby hiciera una reverencia a Naruto que dio un paso atrás.

- Dobby servirá feliz a la familia del Maestro Harry Potter, señor

- ¿Hari Poteru? - Preguntó Naruto mirando a Shiro...

- ah, bueno, que te parece si te cuento una historia - Dobby miraba y se le dio permiso de quedarse y escuchar la historia también, ahora Naruto y Dobby estaban sentandos en la habitación frente a Shiro que trataba de pensar en una buena manera de decir las cosas sin que sonara tan trágico como lo podía ver Dobby para evitar sus exageraciones o para que Naruto no se preocupara.

- bueno, había una vez...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La mañana se les paso sin darse cuenta.

La magia era algo completamente fascinante para el rubio, pero había prometido guardar el secreto. De alguna manera Dobby no le parecía tan extraño ahora tampoco, pero aún no se fiaba de el, no solo su comportamiento y apariencia si no que...había algo que le ponía nervioso en el que ahora sabía era un elfo doméstico, ¿no se suponía que los elfos eran lindos? al menos los de los cuentos de la biblioteca lo eran...

Solo le quedaba un día antes de tener que volver a la academia, el Hokage le había dado dos días libres para que conociera a Shiro y las cosas hasta ahora eran buenas, no podía creer que Shiro era su primo, que lo había adoptado, pero por ser tan joven solo sería su hermano, lo que era aún mejor ya que un hermano era mejor, claro que en principio Dobby no estaba en los planes, mucho menos había pensado que viviría en una casa como esa, Shiro y Dobby habían arreglado algunas habitaciones entre ellas había una habitación para invitados, claro que Naruto no sabía a quien podrían invitar, tenían una biblioteca con libros que él no podía leer porque estaban en un idoma que no conocía, pero Shiro se había comprpmetido a enseñarle, por ahora se dicertía viendo las imagenes de los animales fascinantes que había en las ilustraciones, finalmente había visto una habitación que parecía un laboratorio lleno de cosas raras, frascos con colores extraños y chillones, líquidos de todo tipo y texturas guardados en ellos, aún así les quedaba una habitación vacía, que no sabía que pondrían en ella.

Por la tarde mientras Dobby limpiaba dentro, aunque no había mucho que limpiar, y luego se iba a conseguir unos encargos de Shiro, Naruto y su primo estaba en el jardín limpiando y arreglando, Naruto le contó que quería ser shinobi y Shiro le puso unos blancos para que practicara su lanzamiento, y dejaron mucho espacio para sus katas, en un árbol en una esquina cerca de la cerca armaron un columpio.

Luego de la cena y un baño en la tina gigante según el rubio fue a la cama completamente agotado mientras Shiro hablaba con Dobby.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Entonces Dobby, ¿qué has podido conseguir?

- Maestro Harry Potter, señor, Dobby ha conseguido unos periódicos del Profeta - sacó una pila de papel atado con un cordel - todos hablan de la desaparición del Maestro.

- bueno, me esperaba que algo así podría pasar - dijo Harry luego de echar una mirada por encima a los titulares - Dobby sabes como actuar para que nadie te vea, por favor, solo Naruto y yo a menos que sea una emergencia. Dumbledore...¿qué dijo cuando te fuiste? ¿no hizo problemas verdad?

- solo dijo que Dobby debería ser libre y hacer lo que encontrará conveniente

- ummm, seguramente espera que vuelvas - esto era nuevo, dejar marchar a Dobby de esa manera, algo no andaba bien - bueno Dobby, desde ahora soy Uzumaki Shiro, si cuando vayas al mundo mágico a conseguir algo alguien te pregunta y es necesario que des un nombre tendrás que utilizar ese, también...

La conversación, peticiones y demás información relevante se hizó larga y finalmente se fueron a dormir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¡ahhh! - la voz en grito de Naruto lo despertó.

- ¿qué pasa? - Shiro salió corriendo al pasillo con su varita en la mano todo despeinado y con las mantas colgando en la otra mano.

- ¡me quede dormido! - Naruto pasó corriendo desde el baño a la habitación vistiendose en el camino haciendo malabares para no perder el equilibrio.

- uff, esto no es bueno para mis nervios - Shiro se volvió a su habitación para vestirse ahora que estaba despierto.

Cuando bajo a desayunar Naruto se estaba ahogando con una tostada y Dobby le entregaba un vaso con leche, que el niño tragó con avidez antes de gritar un adiós, y se escuchó una pequeña maldición mientras tropezaba a la salida.

- bueno las mañanas sin duda serán interesantes ¿no crees Dobby? - Shiro se reía de su primo rubio, el niño era una chispa pura de energía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto no logró llegar a tiempo a clases y se encontró de pie en el pasillo junto a Shikamaru que tampoco tenía prisa para llegar el día de hoy y se tomo todo con calma, lo que les valió la furia de Iruka-sensei.

- entonces, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Shikamaru ahogando un bostezo.

- uh, si - respondió el rubio un poco desorientado por la pregunta - ¿porqué?

- bueno como faltaste dos días...

- ah, eso...bueno estoy viviendo con mi primo - esto llamó la atención del pelinegro y se sentó en el suelo junto al rubio que pronto le siguió, acompañandolo en el suelo del pasillo.

- y ¿cómo es?

- ...raro... - susurró Naruto recordando las extrañezas de su primo.

- uh, eso es muy vago para una descripción

- si, bueno, pero es raro, con todo eso de que viene de lejos, pero es alto (para los estandares de Naruto el tiene 8 y Shiro 14 xD) pelo negro, piel pálida

- parece un Uchiha - interrumpió su amigo.

- ummm, por la espalda tal vez, pero tiene los ojos verdes y expresivos como nunca verás en el teme de Sasuke - Naruto hizo una mueca infantil - prepara los postres más deliciosos y raros que hayas visto nunca! y no sabe o no conoce un montón de cosas, también necesita alguien que le controle para detenerse de comprar cosas - ah, los recuerdos de las compras...muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas... -.-U

Siguieron hablando de cosas varias y de la nueva vida ahora más extraña de Naruto, no se dieron cuenta de cuando la clase de la mañana terminó y se encontraron siendo regañados de nuevo por Iruka ya que para ellos en lugar de estar castigados en el pasillo había hecho lo que quisieron sentados tranquilamente olvidando por completo que estaban perdiendo clases.

- vamos a comer - dijo Shikamaru saludando a Chouji que se había unido al par ahora que ya no estaban siendo regañados.

- ah, maldita sea salí tan rápido que olvide la comida - el rubio se quejó cuando sintió un golpe suave en la cabeza

- esa no es manera de hablar de Naru-chan - un bento muy lindo apareció frente a sus ojos - y espero te guste lo que Dobby preparó para ti, él si sabe de comidas extranjeras

- gracias Shiro-nii! - el rubio estaba feliz con el bento en sus manos - ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

- bueno, Dobby me encargó que te entregará la comida y la verdad me llevó un tiempo llegar, este lugar es enorme y ¿quienes son tus amigos?

- ah, cierto, este es Shikamaru y Chouji, chicos este es mi primo Shiro.

- mucho gusto - dijo Shikamaru cortésmente, al ver a Shiro y por lo que le había dicho Naruto no parecía para nada raro, pero las apariencias engañan ¿no?

- hola - dijo Chouji perdido, hasta donde sabía Naruto era huerfano y no tenía ningún pariente, bueno siempre uno puede aprender algo nuevo de las personas parece.

- un placer niños, me gustaría quedarme y charlar, pero tengo cosas que hacer, Naru-chan no llegues muy tarde ¿si? - hizó una ademán con la mano - adiós chicos... - avanzó unos pocos pasos y se volvió a mirar a los niños que estaban de pie aún donde los había dejado antes - ¿alguien me puede decir como salir de aquí?

- hahaha, de verdad Shiro-niichan no sé como te pierdes en la casa - Naruto se reía de la desgracia de falta de orientación de su primo considerando que ya era bastante grande como para perderse de esa manera. Pero Shiro en Hogwarts tenía la ayuda de los retratos o de los demás alumnos, además de que con sus muchas aventuras y escapadas nocturnas y el mapa que obtuvo de los gemelos las cosas se le hacían mas sencillas.

- por aquí - ofreció Shikamaru al ver que Naruto solo se reía.

- gracias...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Saliendo de la academia, Shiro se quedó sin nada que hacer, si bien tenía planeado seguir con sus estudios mágicos en este lugar no podía simplemente encerrarse siempre en casa y ni siquiera conocer el lugar en el que ahora residia.

Caminaba tranquilamente observando el lugar, todo era tranquilo al parecer, muy normal, luego de hacer caso omiso de la gente saltando en los tajados o desapareciendo y apareciendo en nubes de humo y que muchos de los personajes con esa extraña placa tenían armas consigo, si un lugar muy normal y tranquilo...

- Shiro-kun, mi amigo!

- oh, no - susurró, lo único que no se esperaba estaba aquí - Maito-san - trató de sonreír, después de todo el hombre le había ayudado muchisimo y no era malo, solo un poco extravagante y desesperante cuando hablaba de la "juventud" y todo lo que ellos implicara para el sujeto de verde.

- ¿qué haces caminando como perdido por las calles de Konoha?

- solo recorría la cuidad para conocer un poco más... - y no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido por el entusiasmo del shinobi.

- maravilloso, en ese caso un hombre joven debe conocer gente que le pueda ayudar - lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo - te presentare a mis compañeros shinobis

- ¿qué...espera...yo...y

- no hay que ser tímido, vamos!

* * *

Bueno otro capitulo, ya estoy media perdida pero no se preocupen las cosas se están dando de a poco xD

Pregunta: ¿quieren que Shiro/Harry aprenda a ser shinobi también?

Espero sus comentarios!

un beso y hasta pasado mañana!


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo 7: ya olvide por que pero dicen que el número siete es de buena suerte, el otro día me encontré con que en África no es asi, de hecho es de mala suerte...depende la cultura, pero muchas se copian unas a otras, al fin no me acabo de decir si es o no de buena suerte xD pero bueno ya mejor les dejo el capitulo y me dejo de divagar sobre diferentes cosas y temas que no tiene relación alguna con la historia, aunque me sorprende haber llegado hasta aquí! xD_

Por cierto al final un mini omake para quienes han dejado review ;)

* * *

Un bar...

Estaba en un bar, no es como si no hubiera estado antes en un lugar asi, solo que ahora era diferente.

Estaba en un bar con un grupo de Shinobis...no, esa no sería la definición correcta.

Estaba en un bar con un grupo de Shinobis potencialmente peligrosos sin esperanza de poder escapar de Maito Gai y el curioso grupo que se había reunido a su alrededor. Sí, eso estaba mejor.

Su vida nunca fue normal y eso era algo que él, como Harry Potter aceptaba, después de saber que era un mago fue más sencillo aunque aún había ocasiones en que se encontraba con cosas y situaciones anormales incluso para los estandares mágicos...el caso es que en todas las locuras y rarezas que era su vida esto se estaba llevando el premio mayor...además considerando que ahora era Uzumaki Shiro, solo esperemos que las cosas no se salgan de control.

- tú eres el chico de la otra vez - un hombre con una máscara y el cabello plateado lo miraba intensamente con su único ojo y para el caso la única parte visible de su rostro.

- ah, si soy yo, lamento haber chocado con usted antes - por lo que recordaba había chocado con el sujeto y medio dejado en estado de shock cuando vio a Maito-san con el traje de cuero apretado - y me disculpo también por la impresión.

- entonces si fuiste tú quien hizo ese genjutsu - no fue una pregunta fue una declaración; antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más se unió a la conversación una mujer que dejaba poco a la imaginación con la ropa que usaba, Shiro se sonrojo violentamente y evitó mirarla lo más que pudo.

- entonces has recibido entrenamiento shinobi ¿no? - junto los brazos haciendo resaltar su busto, Shiro miró a otro lado haciendo reía a los demás shinobis.

- si fui yo pero no hice ningún genjutsu en Maito-san y nunca he tenido entrenamiento shinobi aunque sé más o menos como defenderme

Podía sentir los ojos de todos en él, como odiaba esa sensación que le recordaba cuando estaba en el mundo mágico, cada persona lo miraba solo por ser el "niño-que-vivió"

- ¿entonces? - un tipo con un cigarro preguntó, ¿cúal era su nombre? kazuma? Tasuna?, no...mmm, Asuma! si eso era.

- bueno, es díficl de explicar y no tengo el permiso de Hokage-sama, Asuma-san - respondió de la única manera que pudo para no echar a volar su tapadera y decir que era mago, no necesitaba el permiso del viejo para decir quien era pero estas personas parecían respetar al hombre casi tanto como los magos y brujas repetaban las órdenes de Dumbledore o Voldemort para el caso.

- oh, cierto lo de la genkai kekkai diferente de la misión - todos los ojos se posaron esta vez en Gai que sonreía alegremente - pero bueno esa fue una ocación especial cuando nos conocimos ¿no?

- hasta donde recuerdo Maito-san me dejó inconciente antes de que pudiera verlo atacandome por la espalda y no lo conocí si no hasta después de depertarme unas horas más tarde en un campamento improvisado en el que de no ser por mi habríamos muerto de hambre tu chica a cuidar, tú y yo - la voz de Shiro era seria y fría no ligera y nerviosa como antes, tal vez exageraba un poco, el shinobi claramente podría haber buscado comida en el bosque, pero con sus tecnicas tan rudas de cocina no habría hecho mucho bien.

- oh, vamos joven amigo, sin rencores, en el momento podrías haber sido quien atacaba a quien estaba a mi cargo, además todo salió bien y llegamos aquí - la sonrisa con el brillo no daba lugar a replicas, Shiro suspiró de alguna manera no podía con este sujeto.

- ¿qué piensas hacer para vivir? un niño haciendose cargo de otro tiene que hacer algo para ganarse la vida - Hatake era el sujeto de pelo blanco...¿no?

- aún no estoy seguro y no soy un niño ya pronto tendré 15, me puedo hacer cargo perfectamentemente bien de mi primo - respondió con honestidad - estaré aquí bastante tiempo espero, tengo que regresar en algún momento a acabar un asuntó pendiente...de ser por mi honestamente me quedaría para siempre, este lugar es tranquilo y bueno, además Ra-chan y Naru-chan están aquí y ambos quieren ser shinobis...me gustaría poder verlos...si no puedo en todo caso la herencia de mis padres pasará a Naru-chan y no tendrá que preocuparse por nada.

- por que tienes que volver si no quieres, alguien más puede hacerse cargo de esos "asuntos pendientes" - a Shiro comenzaba a desagradarle Hatake era quizás muy directo y se notaba que no confiaba en él.

- ya dije que me gustaría pero por culpa de unos idiotas, tengo que hacerme cargo personalmente, aunque cuando vaya esta vez me aseguraré de estar preparado para evitar más muertes... -cerró la boca de golpe al notar lo que había dicho, diablos había hablado demás...demasiada información que no debería haber compartido con estos extraños, el licor le comenzaba a afectar ó bien se había relajado deamasiado, miró la mesa y vio 8 botellas vacías en ella, eran 5 personas solamente, aunque creía que él mismo no había consumido demasiado.

Los otros se miraron, el tono en que había hablado antes era como si estuviera preparandose para ir a su muerte, y lo hubiera aceptado, luego lo de que él solamente lo haría cuando pudiera evitar mas muertes y ¿qué era eso de la genkai kekkai? el muchacho era muy extraño...¿quién era en verdad?

Anko se acercó al chico que estaba obviamente incomodo con su presencia.

- ne~ Shiro-kun - dijo con voz melosa - ¿qué tengo de malo que no me miras? - aunque le gustaba estar armando jaleo, el ambiente se estaba poniendo demasiado tenso y se suponía que era su momento de descanso, y que mejor manera de alivianar el ánimo que molestando al nuevo.

- na-nada en realidad Anko-chan - de alguna manera la mujer se las arreglo *tos* obligó *tos* a que la llamará así - es solo que de donde vengo las mujeres van más...vestidas...?

- oh, entonces nunca has visto tantos atributos femeninos - se estaba casi tirando encima de él para gran gusto de los todos los shinobis del lugar y otros clientes que miraban como el pobre joven inocente no podia librarse de la mujer; aunque claro muchos hubieran estado encantados de estar en el lugar de Shiro.

- y-yo -tragó duró - yo no he dicho eso - logró decir al fin con voz firme.

- eh, entonces no soy linda? - la sonrisa sádica de Anko no era nada bueno y los demás se preguntaban que tenía pensado la mujer.

- claro que eres linda - dijo Shiro con un rubor encantador - pero como un caballero no es correcto que mire a las mujeres como un objeto o un pedazo de carne - le dirigió una mirada a un tipo que casi dejaba caer la baba mirando a la kunoichi - se me enseño a comportarme en presencia de una dama.

Varios hombres del lugar rieron con ganas ya que conocían a la supuesta "dama" en cuestión.

- eres un encantó - de pronto Shiro se vió atrapado en una brazo terriblemente fuerte y con su cara enterrada en el pecho abundante de la mujer loca que lo tenía fuertemente aprisionado.

- Anko, creo que necesita respirar - Asuma le dio un leve tirón al pobre chico que se estaba ahogando y completamente colorado.

- gracias - por lo menos el ambiente se había aligerado, aunque Shiro aún sentía la mirada de Hatake sobre él, de pronto no pudo evitar comparar al hombre con Moody, pendiente de su entorno a pesar de su apariencia, desconfiado de una manera única solo que más sútil que el ex-auror, quizás de mayor Hatake sería como Moody, dioses esperemos que no.

- dijiste que eras Uzumaki ¿no? - allí estaba de nuevo Hatake, sería mejor tener una conversación directa con el hombre.

- si, así es

- pero el clan Uzumaki no tiene una genkai kekkai y hasta donde sabía Kushina-san no tenía parientes cercanos vivos - hombre directo, Shiro podía aceptar eso al menos no trataba de sacarle información escondida bajo una sarta de tonterías sin sentido.

- Kushina-obasan era hermana de mi madre, hubo una situación familiar complicada que no conozco por completo que las separó, dejando a mi madre más allá de las naciones shinobis, y la genkai kekkai es herencia de mi padre - no completamente una mentira, también era de su madre pero era toda la verdad que podía darle, pensaba mientras examinaba con interes unos dangos - por cierto Hatake-san antes menciono un..-ummm, genjutsu, ¿qué es exactamente?

- ¿dónde aprendiste a defenderte como mencionaste antes? - Anko y su "inocente sonrisa" de nuevo.

- cuando hay un loco persiguiendote desde que tienes uso razón aprendes por necesidad, claro que mis métodos son muy diferentes a los que usan ustedes.

Desde allí la conversación se mantuvo tranquila, y el ambiente ligero, algunas bromas de parte de Anko hacia el chico de ojos verdes pero todo relajado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¡buenas noches! - Naruto corrió a la puerta al escuchar la voz de su primo.

- hola Shiro-niichan - el rubio miró a su primo que llegó con algunas bolsas más - Dobby hizo ramen!! ¡vamos a cenar!

- claro Naru-chan ¿cómo fue tu día en la academia?

- hehehe, bueno llegue tarde y entonces me encontre con Shikamaru que también llego tarde y luego nos castigaron y dejaron en el pasillo y no sé porque luego Iruka-sensei nos volvió a regañar y en la tarde tuvimos práctica de taijutsu y esta niña Hinata...

Sin importar como fueran las cosas en este lugar, sin importar las rarezas de personas que se había encontrado y conocido en los últimos días, el mundo era un lugar mejor para Shiro y se aseguraría que permaneciera de esa manera para que su Naru-chan y Ra-chan lo vieran de esa manera también.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El mundo era un lugar extraño y muchas cosas podían pasar en él, las maravillas de sus encantos pasa desapercibido para todo aquel que no quiera prestarle un minuto de su tiempo, sin embargo, toda acción tiene una consecuencia y cuando uno va considerando todas las posibles consecuencias en base a la mayor cantidad de hechos, esto puede dar una ventaja increible a quien lo sepa manejar. Por lo mismo cuando una de las acciones que debería ocurrir no pasa todas las simulaciones en que estaba planeado, todos los escenarios previsto se evaporan y crean un caos para alguien que se ha confiado...

Dumbledore estaba furioso.

El profeta seguía hablando de la desaparición de Harry Potter, Voldemort de pronto cesó toda actividad dejando al ministerio en un momento de calma repentino que estupidamente comenzó a aprovechar en contra del viejo director.

Pero el anciano sabía que esto no era más que la ante sala a algo mayor, la calma antes de la tormenta dirían algunos; sea como sea, nada de esto estaba realmente ayudandolo, los mocosos "amigos" del niño-que-vivió no tenían idea de donde estaba, su lechuza no lo podía encontrar o el mocoso estaba atrapado en un lugar muy protegido o estaba muerto, esperemos que sea la primera de las dos opciones, si el niño estuviera atrapado en algún lugar podría al menos rescatarlo y ser reconocido como el heroe del joven mago y también de esa manera Harry tendría una deuda de vida con él...no era un mal plan, cuando el mocoso regresará tendría que ponerlo en practica si no se daba el caso por el momento...

Ahora que la Señora Pince de la biblioteca no estaba el podría ir a conseguir uno que otro libro, ya tenía casi todo lo que necesitaba para encontrar al niño, y esta vez no se le escaparía, solo tenía que comprobar el hechizo del ritual.

- ah, las maravillas de saber prevenir - murmuró para si mismo saliendo de la oficina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ...Hokage-sama el hombre es como dice ser, no creo que sepa que es porque sabe que esta siendo vigilado, lo único extraño es que no podemos escuchar nada de lo que pasa en la casa, a traves de las ventanas se puede ver, y dentro se siente la presencia de alguien más, pero no se escucha nada desde fuera.

- interesante, gracias, siga con su trabajo, despedido - el ANBU se fue dejando al hombre con sus pesamientos - ...no se escucha nada ¿eh?...creo que alguien tendrá que entrar entonces...

Aún no podía confiarse del joven pelinegro, es cierto que Naruto se veía contento y estaba sorprendido por los informes, había comprado una casa, y en un par de días tenía todo establecido, siendo que tenerlo arreglado de esa manera le habría tomado al menos una semana, luego el hecho de que en su casa había viviendo alguien que nadie sabía quien era, podía ser cualquier persona no podía fiarse plenamente del muchacho quedana muchas cosas por saber de él y Naruto no estaría completamente seguro el muchacho hasta saber que escondía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vuelta, tras vuelta daba en su cama sin poder dormir esa noche, las cosas habían pasado de una manera inesperada y estaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente feliz.

- Ra-chan...¿cómo estarás? - se preguntó a si mismo hace tiempo ya que no sabía del pequeño, Naruto era tan diferente en ese sentido del pelirrojo, aunque ambos tenían una gran tristeza y carga ambos enfrentaban las cosas de maneras diferentes, dos niños tan iguales y tan distintos le cambiaron la vida en solo unos pocos instantes y días.

- ¿Shiro-nii? - repondiendo a sus pensamientos Ra-chan lo llamó.

Corriendo a la cocina para disponer las cosas para hablar con el niño tropezo en la escalera y se dio un buen golpe, maldiciendo por lo bajo hizo una nota para mantener una botella con agua y un vaso o un pocillo en cada habitación.

- Ra-chan ¿cómo has estado?

- bien Shiro-nii, ¿el hombre verde ya no está?

- no, Maito-san esta en su casa, ahora esta es la mía aquí en Konoha, tienes que verla un día seguro te gustará te presentaré a Naruto mi primo y tienes que conocer a Dobby también...

- ¿Dobby? era un elfo ¿no?

- si, el mismo, seguro te llevarías bien con él, aunque al principio puede ser un poco, erm, impactante a la vista, Naru-chan gritó cuando lo vio - Shiro sonrió.

- eso me gustaría pero...

- esta bien, solo dame un par de semanas más y te visitaré, tengo que dejar las cosas claras acá con el Hokage pero ya casi esta todo bien.

- pero mi padre... - Shiro lo interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

- iré no importa qué ya veras que saldrá bien y no te metere en problemas

- yo me preocupo por ti - admitió el pelirrojo con un sonrojo que luchaba con su tono de cabello.

- gracias Ra-chan...pero te aseguro que con mis "secretos" podemos hacer algo ¿no? seguro unas buenas bromas también a los que mencionaste antes.

- esta bien Shiro-nii, nos vemos, ve a dormir

- hey, hey, yo soy el mayor aquí - bromeó Shiro - pero esta bien, mientras más pronto arregle las cosas aquí, antes podré ir a verte, ten cuidado Ra-chan

- hai Shiro-nii...

Ahora podía dormir tranquilo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¡Nii-chan! ¡Dobby ayuda! - gritaba Naruto asustado sin saber que hacer, habían pasado tres días más y todo en la casa era genial, Naruto se había encariñado con Shiro, y de alguna manera Dobby también. Hoy era domingo el día comenzó tranquilo, Shiro salió a comprar cosas para la alacena, mientras Naruto terminaba unas tareas para la academia y Dobby hacía lo suyo sea lo que sea que hiciera cuando no estaba limpiando o coninando, Shiro había llegado refunfuñando algo de una mancha verde entrometida y compromisos estúpidos que el no pidió, luego de dejar las cosas y saludar a Naruto habían estado jugando con los juegos especiales que su primo le había conseguido, todos más extaños y divertidos que el anterior. Iban escondidos de Dobby a la cocina por algo dulce antes de la cena cuando Shiro cayó de rodillas llevandose las manos a la frente y gimiendo de dolor. Naruto entró en pánico.

Dobby apareció con un pop y un frasco pequeño con un líquido azul en ella que rápidamente le obligó a tragar a Shiro. La expresión de dolor de su rostro disminuyo considerablemente pero su respiración era agitada y ahora parecía desmayado.

- ayudame a llevarlo a su cama - dijo el rubio respirando con dificultad también. Con la ayuda de Dobby llevaron a Shiro hasta la segunda planta y lo acomodaron en la cama, ambos el elfo y el futuro ninja se miraron unos segundos en silencio, ambos querían ayudar al pelinegro y no podían hacer nada mucho menos Dobby que no podía siquiera salir de la casa.

- ¡eso es! Dobby escondete, traere un médico para Shiro-nii - el rubio no espero respuesta y se lanzó por la puerta corriendo en busca de ayuda.

Justo en el momento que iba a abrir la puerta esta se abrió revelando a Iruka-sensei con un hombre vestido de verde muy alegre a su lado.

- Naruto ¿qué pasa? - preguntó preocupado su sensei al ver la expresión del niño.

- ¡Iruka-sensei! ayudame, rápido arriba nii-chan esta mal, no sé que le pasa, de pronto estaba bien y luego ya no y...

- calma Naruto, ¿por donde?

Naruto lo llevó arriba junto el otro hombre que lo acompañaba ahora preocupado también.

Iruka se inclinó sobre el joven tomando su pulso y haciendo un chequeo rápido, todo chunin debía saber hacer un chequeo médico simple, ahora estaba siendo útil una vez más.

- Naruto, con calma esta vez dime que paso exactamente - pidió el maestro.

- bueno, no estoy seguro...- hizo una mueca y si no lo conociera Iruka hubiese jurado que el niño estaba a punto de romper a llorar sin consuelo - ibamos a la cocina y de pronto se cayó agarrandose la cabeza y no ha despertado desde entonces...

- ¿hace cuanto pasó?

- ummm, unos 10 minutos creo, Dobby-san le dio esta cosa para el dolor y luego lo trajimos aquí antes de que saliera por ayuda.

Ignorando por el momento al desconocido "Dobby-san" Iruka hizó lo que esperaba fuera conveniente.

- tenemos que llevarlo al hospital... - y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Gai hábía cargado al muchacho y se dirigía a la puerta.

- creo que es lo mismo de la otra vez, dijo que pasaba a menudo pero nunca tan mal, vamos, sé quien puede verlo - Iruka tomo la mano del rubio para darle apoyo, una vez fuera de la casa Gai corrió hacia el hospital, Iruka tomo a Naruto en su espalda y siguió al otro shinobi rápidamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Crucio - la voz suave llena de odio dijo con una calma aterradora a su victima que se retorcía frente a su maestro tratando de no emtir sonido alguno y mostrar su debilidad y darle el placer de verlo sufrir completamente en agonía bajo la maldición.

- vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que esto...tienes mucha resistencia, pero no más que yo paciencia y tiempo para disfrutar nuestro tiempo juntos - se burlaba de él, después de todo lo que había hecho para servirle, para ayudarle a lograr sus planes.

- nu-nunca... - el último desafió que diría lo sabía, había cometido un grave error, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer para salvar a su hijo.

- como quieras, Bella querida puedes jugar con su esposa traidora, yo me encargo de él, ve - ordenó el Lord Oscuro.

- ¡muchas gracias maestro! - salió ríendo con demencia de la habitación fría y húmeda.

- lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora Malfoy, lastima que decidiste jugar a mis espaldas - un nuevo crucio en forma no verbal - sabes el castigo a los que me tracicionan.

Una leve sonrisa se expandió en la cara demacrada de Lucius Malfoy justo en el momento en que su ex-maestro alzaba la varita para lanzar su maldicón preferida.

- Avada kedavra - el rayo de luz verde salió casi como en cámara lenta, Lucius vio como Voldemort sonreía ante la perdida de uno de sus peones justo antes de ser llevado por la muerte, rápido y por fin el dolor de la tortura había llegado a su fin.

Al ver el cuerpo caer sin vida a sus pies Voldemort se sintió feliz y complacido, hasta muerto Lucuis Malfoy podría servir a sus propositos, sería un excelente ejemplo para todo aquel que si quiera hubiera soñado con darle la espalda, entonces lo vio, la leve sonrisa con que había muerto el rubio aristocrata y su ira no hizo mas que aumentar, ahora iría a ver como iba el juego de Bella con Narcisa y luego encontraría al mocoso de malfoy para volverlo a su causa, el niño tenía potencial y sin sus padres nada le impediría usarlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Continuará...antes del omake, ya que dijeron que quieren que Shiro sea ninja, con quien les gustaría que aprendiera???

Honestamente me lo imaginó bien con todos los personajes xD

- jugango ajedres con Asuma xD

- pasando verguenzas con Anko n///n

- poniendo a prueba su paciencia con Kakashi -.-U

- siendo torturado hasta la muerte con los interminables ejercicios físicos de Gai .

- tomando té y organizando su vida con Kurenai ;) aunque aun no la conoce xD

y puedo seguir pero no voy a llenar con eso, espero sus comentario y los dejo con el mini omake!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Omake:

- estoy en casa - Naruto dejó sus cosas abandonadas en la puerta y fue a la cocina para dejar su caja de bento vació y buscar unas golosinas antes de la cena.

- bienvenido a casa joven maestro - Dobby apareció frente a Naruto haciendo una reverencia y el rubio saltó soltando la cajita y pedandose a la pared.

- Do-Dobby-san, h-hola - saliendo del susto del extraño elfo que aprovecho que Naruto estaba pegado contra la pared para recoger la caja del bento.

Naruto fue por un vaso con agua para calmarse.

- ¿quiere el joven maestro algo para comer? Dobby estaría feliz de hacer algo para el joven maestro - Naruto chilló cuando Dobby le habló en la espalda.

- ¿sabes hacer ramen? - Shiro le había dicho que Dobby sabía preparar las cosas de aquí, aunque la comida extranjera de su primo era buena nada podía superar a su delicioso, exquisito y amado ramen.

- si joven maestro, Dobby sabe preparar ramen - Dobby saltaba feliz con la perspectiva de cocinar - ¿algún sabor en especial?

- ¡miso! y es Naruto no joven maestro - Naruto estaba feliz por tener ramen casero y no instantaneo, tal vez Dobby no era una criatura tan extraña después de todo.

- como diga el joven maestro Naruto...

Parece que Dobby si era extraño no importa lo que hiciera, además que no dejaba de mirarlo con esos enormes ojos brillantes, Naruto se estremeció.

- ¿pasa algo joven maestro Naruto?

- no es...nada Dobby-san - el elfo volvió a cocinar felizmente mientras Naruto se estremecía por dentro esta vez, todo sea por el ramen!

* * *

wow el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora!

muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos...a ver, estamos a jueves, hasta el sábado!!!

besos!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!

Muchas gracias a quienes han elegido al maestro (a) de Shiro, aun les queda este capitulo para decidir.

Por ahora va asi:

- kakashi y Anko: empatados!

- Kurenai detracito xD

Espero sus opiniones, muchas gracias por los reviews!

Disfruten el capitulo.

Luego de llegar al hospital Iruka se quedó con Naruto esperando noticias mientras Gai llevaba dentro a Shiro.

El médico se sorprendió al verlo, era el mismo con el que había discutido antes el muchacho de pelo negro.

- supongo que es lo mismo de la última vez – dijo dando un suspiro y poniéndose de pie mientras indicaba que dejara al chico en una camilla.

- ¿puede quitar el chakra de su herida?

- claro, no será fácil, necesito tiempo y la ayuda de un especialista que está muy interesado, no será problema, solo que es algo complicado que no se ha hecho en un tiempo, puede ser algo peligroso, pero haremos todo para mantener al muchacho seguro, es testarudo no se dará por vencido fácilmente – agregó con una sonrisa.

- gracias, le diré a su primo entonces.

- sí, pero deberá pasar la noche aquí y gran parte de mañana posiblemente un poco más, ahora enviaré un mensaje para solicitar la ayuda de Makoi-san.

- gracias – Gai hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El médico sabía que no podía hacer nada más por el muchacho, le dio una revisión rápida, y le cambió a un pijama más adecuado, el niño era un civil, no debería tener tantas cicatrices, muchas parecían viejas de quizás demasiados años, en la espalda, en el pecho como si hubiera sido maltratado en la infancia o quizás torturado y azotado, una curiosa cicatriz en el brazo cerca del codo, cicatrizada quizás demasiado rápidamente para quedar una marca de esa manera… ¿qué había vivido hasta ahora el niño?

Salió para enviar el mensaje a Makoi-san, sería mejor liberar pronto al pobre chico de esa maldición.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El Hokage se sorprendió cuando el ANBU le informó que Shiro estaba en el hospital, y que Umino Iruka y Maito Gai habían entrado en la casa sin problema alguno y no habían visto ni notado nada extraño, aunque en el hospital habían mencionado a un tal Do-bi-san.

Ahora más sospechas se levantaban en el chico, la casa estaba sola, si había alguien allí escondiéndose sería el momento ideal para buscar.

Con una orden simple dos ANBU se encontraron en camino hacia a la casa de Uzumaki Shiro y Naruto el jinchuuriki del kyubi no kitsune.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La casa se veía muy normal, sentían la presencia dentro que se movía de un lado a otro pero ningún sonido se escuchaba como les habían informado, las cosas hasta allí iban bien.

Con una señal los dos ANBU se dirigieron a diferentes entradas y se lanzaron al interior de la casa. Uno de ellos con máscara de ave entró en una habitación como biblioteca, habían muchos libros apilados en diferentes estantes y repisas en la habitación, pero no reconoció ningún título, solo que estaban escritos en letras romanas y por más que intentó darle sentido a las palabras que logró leer, no pudo obtener nada útil, decidido tomo uno de los libros para ver si podía ver que tanto había en sus páginas y se asombró al ver las criaturas más extrañas que podía imaginar.

Mientras Tori revisaba la biblioteca, Neko el otro ANBU se hallaba en la cocina.

Nunca se sabe dónde se pueden encontrar cosas extrañas en una casa cuando quieren esconder algo, por eso comenzó a revisar todo teniendo en cuenta que la presencia del desconocido estaba en la planta alta.

Nada extraño en la cocina, utensilios básicos, ollas, sartenes, cucharas, platos, comestibles en la alacena y una repisa llena de ramen instantáneo y gran variedad de té, "bueno todos tienen sus manías" pensó, mientras se decidía a ir a la siguiente habitación.

Tori por un momento olvidó su objetivo, los libros tenían cosas inimaginables, imágenes como de gente siendo torturada, plantas lo más probable que inexistentes, frascos y ollas o algo similar con cosas de diferentes colores y obviamente sustancias de dudosa elaboración, lo más seguro que solo venenos, los animales que le gustaron tanto; mapas de lugares que no reconocía, escritos con letras y runas más extrañas y de elaboración difícil…todo demasiado extraño, diferente y fascinante como para dejar los libros por el momento aunque no entendía el lenguaje se podía hacer claramente una idea de lo que estaba viendo.

Neko acabó rápidamente con el comedor y la sala, pasó por el cuarto de baño, hasta ahora todo normal, sabía que Tori no se había movido de su posición desde que entraron pero tampoco estaba en problemas, por lo que decidió aventurarse a la planta alta, era un shinobi calificado en caso de que la persona que ahora estaba allí decidiera hacer algo o fuera una amenaza.

Dobby sintió a alguien entrar en la casa y rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de Ha-Shiro para asegurarse que las cosas importantes estaban seguras, guardó unas cuantas cosas que necesitaban estar seguras y se dirigió a la biblioteca de la planta baja, con un pop suave apareció detrás de la persona que revisaba las cosas y los libros que no le pertenecían y ya tenía una gran pila en la mesa de lo que había visto, el hombre saltó y se volvió lanzándole una especie de cuchillo que lo golpeo en un brazo, Dobby sabía que debía sacarlo de la casa ahora, en ese momento el otro intruso apareció en una nube de humo alterado y ambos hombres dieron exclamaciones de asombro.

Harry o Shiro como debía recordarse llamarlo ahora le había dicho que no quería colocar protecciones en la casa, bueno no muchas, por Naruto y además los shinobis eran diferentes, pero ahora que no estaban Dobby estaba encargado de cuidar la casa de sus maestros y eso es lo que haría.

Siendo ANBU no era algo que debían haber hecho pero la criatura/cosa delante de ellos era algo completamente nuevo, estaban dispuestos a atacar cuando se encontraron fuera de la casa, agitados tomaron una respiración profunda decidiendo en silencio capturar la criatura extraña y llevarla al Hokage pero por mas que intentaron no pudieron volver a pasar de la puerta del jardín delantero, cada vez que llegaban allí algo los empujaba lejos.

Hokage-sama encontraría esta información definitivamente muy interesante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por más que lo intentó Iruka no pudo sacar a Naruto del hospital, y tampoco tuvo corazón para hacerlo, el médico después de discutir un poco con el maestro a regañadientes permitió al niño en la habitación, se sentó junto a la cama y se quedó allí mirando al adolescente sin moverse para nada.

Shiro se despertó con dolor de cabeza, pero que no era novedad considerando lo que había pasado, sabía que estaba despierto pero no quería abrir los ojos, nunca se llevó con Draco Malfoy pero no podía soportar la idea de que el niño hubiese perdido a sus padres de esa manera, el mundo sabía que los necesitaba mucho aún, por otro lado estaba el hecho de que lo querían utilizar al igual que él…una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y sintió a alguien limpiarla, abrió los ojos sobresaltado por la acción y se encontró con Naruto mirándolo y su manita en su cara.

- Naru-chan… - de no ser por ese pequeño posiblemente se habría dejado manipular por los demás y luego de matar a Voldemort se habría dejado morir también…pero ahora tenía algo por lo que seguir y luchar, él y Ra-chan.

- Shiro-niichan ¿estás bien? – el niño tenía los ojos vidriosos era obvio que se esforzaba por no llorar.

- ven acá – Shiro se sentó y tiro al más pequeño más cerca en un abrazo, al principio ambos se mantuvieron a cierta distancia con torpeza pero pronto se relajaron y se quedaron en una cómoda posición, Naruto llorando en silencio mientras Shiro lo calmaba – lamento haberte asustado, estoy bien ahora Naru-chan… - después de un momento de silencio Shiro miró la habitación y se dio cuenta que no reconocía el lugar pero el aroma a medicamentos en el aire era tan común que hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que había sido trasladado al hospital…una vez más – Naru-chan ¿cómo llegamos aquí?

- Iruka-sensei y su amigo nos trajeron – el niño se limpio las lágrimas con la manga – te desmayaste y no sabía que hacer, Dobby-san te dio esa cosa rara azul y luego no despertabas…

- ah, ya veo, esta bien, debemos darles las gracias como corresponde a los dos – Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se acercó más a Shiro que aún lo abrazaba.

Por la mañana el médico entró para encontrarse algo muy particular, el muchacho rubio estaba desparramado sobre la cama del hospital junto a su paciente que lo abrazaba, aunque más parecía que lo sostenía para que no cayera al suelo, ambos con expresiones de paz, era increíble que pudieran tener esas expresiones y auras en el sueño mientras que despiertos eran cada uno un sujeto a tener en cuenta. Ahora solo veía a dos niños dormir y no se atrevió a despertarlos por el momento, se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando hubo un golpe, una exclamación seguida rápidamente de una maldición y una risa doble de los dos chicos.

El rubio se había caído de la cama y cuando su primo lo vio no pudo evitar reír lo que hizo reír al más pequeño también.

- bueno, tan maravilloso como es este momento, creo que es hora de que el niño vaya a casa y usted venga conmigo para quitar esa cosa de su cabeza – dijo usando su tono mas profesional a pesar de que también quería reír de la extraña situación.

- yo no me voy sin Shiro-niichan – declaro desde su posición en el suelo el rubio con las mejillas infladas en un claro acto de intimidación que dada su situación solo lo hacía aún más cómico a la vista.

- ¿cómo prentede quitar esto? – preguntó curioso Shiro tocándose la cicatriz, después de todo con magia Madame Pomfrey había intentado muchas cosas y también Dumbledore aunque del viejo no se podía confiar.

- yo no lo haré, será Makoi-san un especialista en casos como estos, será en una sala especial, ahora mismo esta terminando de preparar todo, en caso de que no lo pueda quitar por completo puede sellarse y…

- ¿quiere decir que no tendría más estas vi…dolores? – no le podía decir de las visiones que compartía con Voldemort.

- si, eso es lo que estoy diciendo – vio como el chico estaba en un claro dilema de lo que hacer a continuación, era casi como si no quisiera tener esperanzas y luego desilusionarse.

- lo haré, no puedo perder nada – se volvió al rubio que ahora se había puesto de pie – Naru-chan ve a casa cámbiate, desayuna y ve a tus clases, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes ¿si? Cuando salga de aquí podemos ir por ramen al Ichiraku hace días que no vamos y luego podemos ir al parque o a ver una película

- ¿lo prometes?

- lo prometo, nunca se debe romper una promesa – le revolvió los cabellos desordenándolos aún mas, el pequeño luego de despedirse se marchó a casa.

- bueno doctor estoy a su disposición, ¿algo más que deba saber?

La habitación en la que estaba no tenía ventanas, y de hecho no tenía nada más que unas antorchas que poco iluminaban el lugar, cuatro simples paredes en el sótano del hospital, en el suelo escritos cientos de runas de las cuales podía reconocer unas pocas, mientras que la mayoría era prácticamente ilegibles para él, le dijeron que se pusiera en el centro de la habitación, sintió un escalofrío esto era como un ritual pensó para si, mirando a Makoi-san, era un hombre mayor de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años cabello negro con marcadas entradas de lo que pronto sería una calva con canas de plata que le recordaron por un momento a Lupin, de no ser porque el hombre tenía una mirada dura que a Snape le daría envidia, unas cuantas cicatrices que no le molestaba mostrar y una sonrisa que le dio escalofrío.

- bueno niño siéntate allí y no te muevas, esto puede doler – Shiro tragó y le hizo caso, no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo en el placer del hombre al decir las últimas palabras de que podía doler.

Makoi-san hizo una serie de señales de mano como Shiro había visto a muchos shinobis en los últimos días, en lugar de decir el nombre de la técnica como solían hacer al lanzar sus ataques los ninjas Makoi comenzó a decir una especie de mantra, Shiro se sintió mareado, las palabras escritas en el suelo comenzaron a moverse o el veía borroso y doble, una picazón extraña comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo casi entumeciéndolo desde las extremidades, su respiración se hizo agitada, sintió su cuerpo caer, ya no escuchaba a Makoi-san pero sabía que el hombre aún estaba allí de alguna manera lo sentía, su cuerpo había caído al suelo desde su posición sentada pero no estaba seguro si estaba de espalda o de cara al suelo, un dolor enorme le hizo gritar pero no escuchó su voz, su cabeza pulsaba y algo corría por su cara, lágrimas seguramente por el dolor, entonces tan pronto como había comenzado el dolor se detuvo los sonidos volvieron poco a poco y sintió una mano que lo ayudaba a sentarse, estaba de espaldas tuvo suerte de no irse de cara al piso de madera o pudo haberse lastimado con las gafas.

- respira – le decía una voz suave – ya paso, solo respira y quédate conmigo…

Makoi estaba impresionado, cuando el joven Imaki le llamó por un caso especial que había encontrado en su trabajo en el hospital pensó que era una equivocación, Imaki solía ser un poco exagerado con respecto a algunas cosas, no era posible que después de tantos años el chakra de otra persona permaneciera en el muchacho y mucho menos le causara molestias, después de tanto tiempo a menos que fuera un trabajo realizado especialmente para eso no debería ser posible, sin embargo allí estaba el niño, a penas lo vio su mirada fue a la peculiar cicatriz con forma de rayo en su frente, luego de examinarlo un momento vio que era verdad, no podía esperar a sacarla y ver que pasaba con el muchacho.

Todo comenzó normal en los casos como estos, pero de pronto el niño cayó al suelo gritando y una luz verde le envolvió, decido a quitarle la maldita cosa que le habían puesto siguió con lo suyo, el sudor corría por su rostro, el niño estaba sufriendo, le había dicho que podía doler, pero era más que nada para asustarlo nunca pensó que lo haría sufrir de esa manera, eso no debía pasar, de pronto un grito aterrador se escuchó en la habitación al tiempo que se estremecía por completo, alguien gritó desde fuera del otro lado de la puerta, la luz verde comenzó a disminuir el niño seguía respirando con dificultad y sangre corría libremente desde su frente; todo acabó y él cayó de rodillas frente al muchacho. Imaki entró corriendo preocupado por los dos hombres en la habitación, mirando entre uno y otro sin saber a quien atender primero entonces con un gesto de mano Makoi lo envió al niño, esperaba que todo hubiese ido bien, al menos había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance, algo más quizás solo Jiraiya-sama podría hacerlo, pero aún así dudaba que hubiera algo más que el sannin pudiera hacer.

En el país del agua, fuera de unos baños termales femeninos un hombre de largo cabello blanco estornudo, tropezó con la barda y cayó frente a un grupo de mujeres que lo miraron en silencio antes que el pandemónium se desatara.

- ¿por qué tengo que ser tan atractivo que no pueden dejar de hablar de mi? – susurró Jiraiya mientras esquivaba un envase de acondicionador lanzado con precisión a su cabeza.

Lo siento por el abrupto final, y el cambio, pero me salieron cosas al camino, ya saben público hoy, mañana escribo, publico de nuevo pasado mañana, nos vemos, besos!

T.T este es el capitulo más corto que he hecho…el siguiente será más largo!!! :3


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!

Lamento la demora se supone que era para ayer, pero no alcance a publicar, me mandaron hacer un presupuesto gigante! Y luego editar una tarea de simulación y los diagrama de flujo aún dan vueltas en mi cabeza…llevo como 7 tazas de café y muero de sueño, pero aquí estoy, no he dormido en 48 horas xD ahora me voy a la cama, gracias por los comentarios, les respondo luego…

Lamento que el anterior capitulo haya sido corto pero luego que lo deje allí comencé este y no los quise juntar y ni cambiar porque ya voy por el capítulo 12 xD

Disfruten el capítulo.

// Inglés//

- … - habla normal

Entre la conciencia y la oscuridad sentía que alguien le pedía quedarse allí, la voz, las palabras, era como un deja vú, quizás no igual pero la sensación…era la misma…

- //ha vuelto…mató a Cedric y no pude hacer nada// - no sabía porque decía eso y las palabras que escuchaba eran diferentes a las que él decía, se sentía extraño como si fueran dos idiomas diferentes.

Alguien lo cargó en brazos y se lo llevó de la oscuridad al aire y la luz.

- vas a estar bien, eres fuerte Shiro-kun – conocía esa voz, era el doctor de Konoha, pero ¿cómo?, no le dio más vueltas a las cosas que ahora no entendía y se dejó ir en un sueño pesado que se apoderó de él rápidamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se despertó desconcertado, el sol del atardecer se veía maravilloso y cálido desde la cama en la que estaba, los recuerdos de lo que pasó rápidamente le llegaron y se llevó una mano a la frente casi por instinto, ahora tenía una venda que le rodeaba la cabeza, genial.

- // pudo ser peor // - extrañaba su inglés, si no fuera por los libros ya no lo usaría, hasta Dobby había dejado de lado el inglés por conveniencia para Naruto. Tenía que enseñarle al niño, además algún día podría servirle y nunca esta de más saber de todo un poco.

- aunque no sé que acabas de decir me complace verle despierto Shiro-kun

Shiro pegó un saltó en su cama no había notado a nadie más en la habitación, pero allí estaba a su lado el "simpático" Imaki, de todos los médicos que habían tenía que tocarle él.

- gracias creo ¿cómo… - no se atrevía a preguntar más, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo que se había hecho esperanzas, dejar de tener esas visiones sería extraordinario.

- resulto bien, aunque un poco más complejo de lo pensado originalmente – Imaki le ayudo a sentarse y le dio un vaso con agua – Makoi-san se marchó ayer, solo falta que la herida cicatrice correctamente y aunque quedará una marca será menos notoria que la anterior.

- ¿ayer? – que le quedará cicatriz no le importaba aquí nadie se le quedaba mirando obsesionado por ella, además todos los shinobis tenían cicatrices las personas no les daban mayor importancia - ¿cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

- tres días – fue la respuesta plana.

- ¿qué? Naruto y…

- calma – lo paró antes de que pudiera decir más – su maestro de la academia se esta encargando de mantenerlo ocupado para distraerlo un poco más, ahora fueron a cenar volverá pronto – al final era con suspiro y un pequeño deje de frustración (¿?) no podía estar seguro.

- yo… - el sonido de su estómago hizo a Shiro enrojecer

- pediré a alguien que te traiga la cena, si todo va bien, mañana vuelves a tu casa – con eso el médico se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro, había algo en el niño que le agradaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de cenar Shiro se sentía mejor, solo quería ir a casa y estar con su primo, ahora que pensaba en casa tendría que hablar con Dobby y…

- ¡Shiro-niichan!!!! – Naruto se le tiró encima tan pronto como la puerta se abrió y lo vio despierto - ¡estás despierto! ¡por fin estás despierto!

- si Naru-chan, lamento haber dormido tanto – le revolvió los rubios cabellos mientras el niño enterraba su cara en el pecho del mayor – estoy bien Naru-chan…muchas gracias por cuidarlo estos días, eto…aún no nos han presentado creo.

- un placer conocerlo al fin Uzumaki-san, soy Umino Iruka, Iruka esta bien y no ha sido problema hacerme cargo de este pequeño hiperactivo.

- no soy pequeño – fue el susurro de Naruto desde su posición.

- haha, Uzumaki Shiro, solo Shiro por favor Iruka-san no me gustan las formalidades, lamento habernos conocido en estas circunstancias, espero no haber causado problemas.

- para nada, y siempre podemos reunirnos de nuevo para hablar y conocernos mejor Shiro-san ¿ya sabes cuando te dan de alta?

- mañana espero, esta noche me quedo para observación aunque me siento bien, pero los médicos siempre son tercos conmigo – Madame Pomfrey siempre lo hacía quedarse hasta estar segura que estaba completamente bien y a veces creía que se buscaba algo para mantenerlo seguro en una cama de su ala médica y no dejarlo salir nunca para que no se lastimara.

- si, con todos los shinobis que tratan es normal – Iruka había visto un sin número de compañeros heridos que no podían aceptar estar quietos sin entrenar o no aceptaban la debilidad que era estar en un hospital, algunos incluso llegaban a decir que era para los que estaban a punto de morir por una pequeña hemorragia no pasaba nada, claro que por esa hemorragia podían haber muerto desangrados.

Hablaron un rato más y Naruto pronto se quedo dormido en los brazos de su primo, Iruka se ofreció a llevarlo a casa pero Shiro se negó diciendo que podían compartir la cama por una noche, sentir al pequeño cerca de él le tranquilizaba y aunque Naruto tenía un dormir muy agitado y hablaba dormido, lo pateaba y babeaba la cama, Shiro se sentía feliz con el pequeño cerca. Iruka pronto se despidió y los dejo descansar.

- // esto es tan extraño…es increíble como tu y Ra-chan han cambiado mi vida Naruto // - desde que había visto los recuerdos de Hermione con el pensadero que habían fabricado a escondidas no se había sentido tranquilo o contento pero ahora aquí, en pocos minutos sentía que tenía un gran amigo en Iruka y con Naruto y Gaara había creado un lazo especial, eran una familia, una como nunca ninguno de ellos tuvo antes, había creado en pocos días un hogar con Naruto, a los dos les costo un poco adaptarse al otro en un principio pero Naruto lo acepto al final y a pesar de que Shiro estaba seguro Naruto seguía receloso de Dobby y lo seguería siendo por un tiempo el excéntrico elfo doméstico acabaría por ser un miembro más de la familia…una familia de lo más extraña, un huérfano con un demonio hijo secreto del un ex Hokage, un mago destinado por otro para acabar con un mago oscuro, un niño de otro país al que su padre odiaba también con un demonio dentro de él…que les faltaba, quizás un perrito, no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, con lo especial que eran sus hermanos adoptivos seguramente les gustaría algo más extravagante que un simple perrito. Con esos pensamientos Shiro se quedó dormido con Naruto en sus brazos murmurando cosas de ramen y hokages.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dolor, llevaba tres días sumido en una completa agonía, habían llevado a diferentes médicos a verlo, medimagos y médicos muggles nadie podía decir que le afectaba de esa manera, tres días desde que sintió esa terrible presión y luego vino el dolor como si estuvieran desgarrándolo por dentro, como si una parte de su alma luchara por destrozar la parte que alguna vez estuvo en él, pronto la fiebre le obligo a tener pesadillas, y en los pocos momentos de lucidez que tenía el dolor era insoportable.

Era el Gran Lord Voldemort, Señor de Las Tinieblas, y yacía en una cama sufriendo como nunca lo había podido imaginar. No estaba envenenado, ya lo habían comprobado, no estaba hechizado lo habría notado y con todas las protecciones que tenía sobre si mismo en este momento era algo casi absurdo de pensar, Harry Potter no podría haber hecho nada ya que el muy cobarde había huido a los demonios sabían dónde, todo era demasiado para que pensara o intentará hacer algo, otro cambio de temperatura corporal brusco, su cuerpo temblaba de manera casi incontrolable se estaba congelando y cuando alguien lo tocaba para ayudarlo la temperatura de ese cuerpo era como brazas ardientes sobre su piel; apretó los ojos y se tragó un grito de dolor cuando lo obligaron a permanecer en la cama para que no se hiciera daño, una poción en su garganta y se perdió en un mundo de oscuridad lo único que podían hacer por él era obligarlo a dormir sin soñar, pero no podía ser mucho tiempo más o tendría una intoxicación por las pociones, los mortifagos se preguntaban ahora si su maestro sobreviviría otro día más con ese sufrimiento…sólo un día más.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El control moderno se define como la filosofía de la anticipación y la terapia de la prevención; Dumbledore sabía anticiparse a la gente y por supuesto prevenía en base a lo que sabía y manipulaba, una de las claves del control es la vinculación del presente con el futuro y ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de controlar este presente para que el futuro fuera como el quería.

El ritual que iba a realizar era completa y absolutamente ilegal, muchos incluso lo considerarían magia oscura, pero cuando se trabaja "por un bien mayor" se deben ignorar ciertas cosas como esta pequeñez.

Las runas llenaban el suelo de piedra del gran salón, el encantamiento del techo había sido removido, de hecho había quitado todos los hechizos que no fueran absolutamente necesarios en la habitación, se las había arreglado también para estar solo en el castillo, además del los fantasmas y los elfos domésticos claro.

Todo estaba dispuesto los ingredientes necesarios, el hechizo a recitar, solo faltaba la hora adecuada para que esto resultara correctamente, unos minutos más y la luna estaría en su décimo tercer casa en degradante con Aries…

…_Khat, Ab, Ren, Khabit,_

_Ka, Ba, Sekhem, Akh,_

_Sahu…_

Ateikite pas mane, aš kviečiu jus, stiprus vėjas

iš šiaurės, pietų, rytų ir vakarų,

savo spalvas, atstovaujama, nustatyti valandas,

mėlynos, raudonos, žalios ir

geltonos spalvos, atsakyti į mano skambutį, pasakykite

man, kur jis yra, pažiūrėkite, kas

mirtingasis gali rasti, pamesti daiktai,

pagrindinio esencijos, aš remtis

…_Khat, Ab, Ren, Khabit,_

_Ka, Ba, Sekhem, Akh,_

_Sahu…_

El salón se comenzó a iluminar con las formas de las runas y un viento frío envolvió todo lo poco que había en el lugar además del viejo, el contenido de un vial con un líquido blanco con brillos plateados fue derramado en las runas, el viento desapareció rápidamente y las luces aumentaron su intensidad…todo estaba saliendo como esperaba.

Pronto el niño tonto estaría de regreso en su poder…

Shiro regreso a su casa al día siguiente solo para encontrar a Dobby castigándose una vez más a saber porque, con un suspiro agarro a la pobre criatura y la levanto en el aire.

- //Dobby, ¿qué pasa//

- //Dobby fue malo señor, Dobby no cumplió con su deber, los hombres entraron a la casa en la ausencia del maestro Harry Potter y revisaron su biblioteca// – el elfo trato de soltarse para golpearse una vez más.

- //Dobby basta, sabía que tarde o temprano lo harían, los sacaste y los mantuviste fuera esta bien ahora ¿ok?// – miró al elfo esperando que asintiera antes de bajarlo. – //por cierto Dobby, la comida del hospital es horrible ¿crees que me puedas hacer algo delicioso? A ver…unos panqueques serian geniales – si lograba distraer al elfo lo suficiente tendría tiempo de dormir un rato antes de que Naruto llegará de sus clases, mañana tendría que hablar con el Hokage por el asunto de "invasión a la propiedad privada" y seguramente iba a tener que explicar la presencia de Dobby, no llevaba media hora de regreso en casa y ya comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza, esta si volvía a ser su vida.

Sonrió con ironía y comenzó a comer.

Temari sabía que algo había pasado a Gaara cuando estuvo desaparecido una semana, pero no podía entender que y estaba decidida a averiguarlo, curiosidad excesiva quizás, no le importaba, ella sabría lo que había cambiado a Gaara.

Se sentó en la sombra de un edificio completamente solo mirando a los demás niños correr y jugar a los ninjas, Temari no podía dejar de mirarlo, parecía tan indiferente pero a la vez de una forma tan diferente casi como si estuviera tranquilo, en paz como no había estado nunca.

Una pelota llegó a sus pies mientras unos niños más pequeños la llamaban para que se as pasara, dejo de mirar a su hermano menor para dar la pelota a los niños; cuando volvió la vista al pelirrojo de nuevo que ahora jugaba con algo que tenía entre las manos y…tenía una sonrisa en su rostro!!!

Sin darse cuenta soltó una exclamación, Kankuro que había estado a su lado pensando en títeres pego un salto asustado y siguió la mirada de su hermana, casi se desmaya al ver la cara de Gaara ¿qué pensaba en ese momento el pelirrojo?

- Temari…

- no, esta…esta, Gaara esta contento – no lo podía creer en toda su vida, jamás había visto a Gaara sonreír, esto era demasiado, ahora más que nunca iba a descubrir donde estuvo y que hizo su hermano menor mientras estuvo ausente.

Kankuro trago duro al ver la expresión de su hermana, ¿por qué no podía tener hermanos normales? Gaara sonreía y su hermana tenía una mirada maniaca en el rostro, esto no terminaría nada bien.

- Kankuro me ayudarás esta noche – el tono no dejaba lugar a replicas, el pobre solo asintió con la cabeza sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Naruto no podía esperar a que la academia terminara para regresar a casa, su Shiro-nichan estaría allí esperando por él, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de ir a casa antes. Sentado a su lado durmiendo tranquilamente tapado con un libro estaba Shikamaru, mientras que Kiba jugaba con Akamaru en el asiento ubicado a su espalda, pero ahora no había tiempo para molestar a su amigo dormilón o a Kiba con su perrito, Chouji había estado con gripe en casa por lo que estaba todo extremadamente tranquilo, hasta que…

- ¡Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto! – los tres mencionados miraron hacia arriba para ver a un muy molesto Iruka frente a ellos.

- uh, Iruka-sensei…? – Shikamaru estaba medio dormido aún

- an… - Akamaru se escondió debajo de la mesa junto a Kiba que lo miró como regañandolo por dejarlo solo.

Naruto no alcanzó a abrir la boca cuando se les anunció que estaban castigados por no prestar atención a la lección.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shiro esperaba a Naru en las puertas de la academia, la mayoría de los niños había salido ya, los últimos más tranquilos también ya habían pasado las puertas, había unos cuantos jugando y practicando aún en los jardines, pero Naru no estaba en ninguna parte, que mal haría en entrar a buscarlo, ya había estado en el lugar una vez antes.

Shiro caminaba por los pasillos tranquilos de la academia ninja, era un lugar realmente agradable. Vio su reflejo en una ventana, aún llevaba la venda alrededor de su cabeza y picaba, daría lo que fuera por quitársela y usar sus cosas para sanarse la herida abierta, pero no sería buena idea. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por unos gemidos muy conocidos, sonrío antes de entrar en una sala.

Allí estaban su Naru, Shika-algo el chico que había conocido antes, y un muchacho que no había visto hasta ahora con un perrito, los tres niños miraban el piso en una clara postura de disculpa aunque Shiro podía decir que sin ninguna culpa, por lo que sea que hubieran hecho; frente a ellos Iruka les daba un sermón como los que Hermione solía darle a él y Ron, la escuchaban a partes, y era increíble la manera de hablar casi sin la necesidad de respirar.

- ¿Iruka-san? – los niños miraron a su salvador con ojos brillantes, mientras Iruka se daba media vuelta para saludar a su visitante.

- Shiro-san, buenas tardes, es bueno verte fuera del hospital – el enojo desapareció de la cara del maestro mientras los muchachos suspiraban aliviados y miraban la ventana como pensando en escapar.

- ¿qué hicieron los niños? – ante la pregunta inocente el joven maestro frunció el ceño y los tres niños le dieron su mejor mirada de muerte, después de haberlos ayudado dirigía de nuevo la atención de Iruka hacía ellos y le recordaba el motivo por el que estaban allí aún.

- dormir en clases, no responder a las preguntas y jugar durante la explicación de la lección…

- bueno, eso no es malo – todos miraban a Shiro con incredulidad, Naruto pensaba que sería regañado, Iruka creía que Shiro sería responsable diciéndole algo al rubio, Kiba no podía creer que alguien e hubiera dicho eso a Iruka-sensei cuando todo el mundo sabía que el hombre era mas que muy responsable con las clases y Shikamaru había encontrado alguien que era tan relajado como él – bien, quiero decir, son niños, es normal que eso pase, estoy adivinando que el sermón que obviamente no estaban escuchando era antes del castigo, pero si me permites Iruka-san puedo hacerme cargo de los tres, ah, perdón cuatro, no olvidemos al lindo cachorro.

Ante la última mirada Iruka, lo pensó, pero también tenía curiosidad por la clase de castigo que les pudiera dar el hombre a los niños…

- no veo porque no, pero quiero saber que harán – Iruka sonreía de la misma mala manera.

- por supuesto – los niños tragaron duro, esto no se veía nada bien.

Inhumano, definitivamente era la única manera de describir el castigo, fue algo completa y absolutamente inhumano, nada de lo que habían hecho antes era igual, incluso los tres niños podían asegurar que Iruka estaba sorprendido por el castigo de Shiro. Lo peor de todo es que le había gustado! Y Shiro se había ofrecido a prestar su ayuda con la disciplina de los jóvenes cuando quisiera.

Gimiendo los tres niños se sentaron a la mesa de la casa Uzumaki mientras los dos mayores que ellos sonreían con satisfacción.

- Shiro-niichan, eso fue cruel…

- oh, vamos Naru-chan sabes que no fue así, además aprendiste mucho hoy, también ya sabes si quieres aprender tendrás que estudiar duro, Shika-chan – el niño tranquilo le dio una mala mirada, le había obligado a beber algo que aseguraba no era tóxico, lo demostró tomando él también, sabía horrible, era lo peor que había tenido la desgracia de consumir, y…!le había dado energía de una manera horrible!

- ¿si?

- espero que no te quedes de nuevo dormido en clases o tendre que darle las pepper-up a Iruka-san para que las tomes antes de clases – la cara de horror del muchacho dijo que el trabajo estaba hecho – Kiba-chan, Aka-chan – el perrito ladro ante el nuevo nombre – lo siento no me gustan los nombres largos, espero que ustedes hayan aprendido que la hiperactividad no es buena en el momento inadecuado.

- si, si…

- Shiro-san ¿estas seguro de esto… - ahora Iruka podía ver el rencor de los pequeños hacía Shiro y eso no era bueno, hacía el que era su maestro de vez en cuando era bueno pronto los niños lo olvidaban más viéndolo todos los días, pero con Shiro era diferente.

- esta bien – esperen aquí, voy por la cena ya debe estar… - a excepción de Naruto los demás no tenían idea de como se las había arreglado para hacer la cena cuando había pasado todo el tiempo con ellos.

Pronto estuvo de regreso con una gran charola con diferente tipos de alimentos, recién preparados y los alentó a comer. Ahora los ánimos estaban más calmados, pero definitivamente se los ganó con el postre.

- chicos, en verdad espero que hayan aprendido su lección, ahora que les parece acompañarme un momento arriba – esta vez estaban todos curiosos, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Shiro, se dirigió al armario y sacó de allí unas cuantas cosas.

- Shika-chan, eres muy inteligente, mira esto es un juego especial de donde yo vengo – le paso un juego de ajedrez mágico que había encargado antes con Dobby – se juega así… - cuando las piezas estuvieron en orden dijo – peón blanco a G-4 – el chunin y los niños soltaron exclamaciones cuando el peón se movió solo – te daré las instrucciones luego tengo que pasarlas a tu idioma, pero sé te divertirás, y no te preocupes cuando las piezas se rompan se reparan solas al finalizar el juego.

Shikamaru no sabía que decir ante eso y soltó un suave y quedo – gracias.

- Kiba-chan…- de pronto Shiro se puso pálido, soltó lo que tenía en las manos y no importándole nada simplemente actúo - ¡Dobby!

- llamó… - no terminó de hablar por las exclamaciones de los otros al ver aparecer a Dobby con un pop.

- ¡Dobby te encanrgo Naruto, regreso tan pronto como pueda! Naruto – se dio vuelta al niño – cuídate y pórtate bien, Dobby se hará cargo de la casa mientras vuelvo – corrió a sacar una mochila, y meterle algunas cosas rápidamente, convoco unas pociones y las metió dentro.

- ¿Shiro-san qué pasa? – Iruka fue el primero en recuperar la compostura aunque su mano yacía peligrosamente cerca de su bolsa de armas y Naruto también se asustó con Dobby nunca se habituaría a su forma de moverse por la casa.

- Ra-chan esta en problemas, les explicare cuando regrese… - le revolvió los cabellos a Naruto y desapareció de la casa frente a los tres niños, el elfo y el chunin.

- Naruto, tu casa es definitivamente lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida – Kiba acompañado por un wan de Akamaru.

Lo del ritual son elementos por los que esta compuesto el cuerpo/alma de acuerdo a la magia egipcia (_…Khat, Ab, Ren, Khabit, Ka, Ba, Sekhem, Akh, Sahu…)_, son palabras con significado no inventadas si las usan ténganlo presente! Lo demás esta en lituano por si les interesa ver lo que dice, no es completamente inventado…^·^ muchas gracias por eso Ari-chan!

Los castigos de los chicos en el siguiente capitulo en un omake!

Espero sus reviews! Y lamento el retraso de nuevo.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola!

Casi olvido actualizar hoy, tenía planeado hacerlo en la mañana, pero sonó el despertador y dije "suena de nuevo en 10 minutos" me di vuelta en la cama y no desperte hasta las 12:30!!! perdí la mañana de clases y anduve corriendo todo el resto del día en la Universidad n////n ahora les dejo el capi, disfruten!

* * *

Gaara no sabía porque su hermana había insistido en que se fuera a bañar, de pronto le dio por alegar algo de que hacía mucho calor y que necesitaba refrescarse y sacarse el polvo de encima, le dijo que dejará su calabaza, ropa y todas sus cosas en la habitación conjunta al baño ella iría luego por la ropa sucia.

Gaara sin entender el funcionamiento de la mente de su hermana, hizo lo que se le dijo no tenía ganas de discutir, a decir verdad para ser otoño en verdad hacía calor, bueno de todas maneras aún no había tomado un baño el día de hoy y ya se estaba haciendo tarde por lo que pronto refrescaría.

Asegurándose que Gaara estaba en el agua disfrutando su baño, Temari y Kankuro se colaron en la habitación de al lado completamente en silencio y revisaron las cosas de su hermano menor, su ropa normal, su calabaza normal, nada extraño…pero Temari lo había visto jugando con algo que luego escondió en su cuello, tal vez no se lo había quitado…

Iban con paso lento y en silencio una vez más los dos hermanos hasta la puerta que los separaba de Gaara, la mano de Temari temblaba mientras se acercaba a la puerta corredisa, Kankuro a su lado contenía la respiración, su curiosidad infantil pudo más que el miedo.

Temari tomo la puerta y lentamente la empujo a un lado, se acercó para mirar pero una mano en su boca y otra en a través de la cintura le impidió hacerlo, estaba a punto de patear a Kankuro por idiota cuando notó que era uno de los shinobis al servicio de su padre.

Kankuro estaba en la misma situación de su hermana, y decidió que la curiosidad nunca le ganaría de nuevo, estaban jodidos.

Los dos niños estaban frente a su padre con los otros ninjas en la habitación. Gaara era completamente ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por él.

- muy bien, ¿qué es esto tan extraño que han notado? – la pregunta era simple Kankuro en realidad nada aún a excepción de lo que había dicho su hermana, no es como si la fuera a adejar sola con esto, pero no sabía realmente nada; Temari por otra parte no estaba segura de que decir, hasta ahora solo eran sospechas, y bien lo que tenía en las manos Gaara pudo ser arena con la que solía entretenerse a veces, pero ella sabía que había algo más…ahora la pregunta era ¿hablar o callar?

- y bien…

- y-yo… - bueno evitando las cosas complicadas y meterse en más problemas a ella misma y a Kankuro decidió hablar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la cena Gaara notó que había algo extraño, estaba solo pero eso no era nuevo, no, lo extraño era que no estaban en casa sus hermanos molestos y ruidosos. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo…entonces su arena saltó creando una barrera para protegerlo de algún ataque repentino por la espalda…otra vez su padre intentaba matarlo, fantástico nunca aprendería…

Su cara limpia de toda emoción se defendió de todos los ataques, fuera por la ventana alguien observaba lo que pasaba, el niño en todo momento mantuvo una mano en el pecho sosteniendo algo, parecía una pieza de joyería ¿dónde obtuvo eso?

Interrumpiendo la batalla se presentó en la habitación de su propia casa.

Miró a su hijo menor que le devolvió la mirada desafiante, el silencio se miraron por unos segundos cuando una persona cayó entre los dos alertando al shinobi que había estado luchando hasta hace poco con el niño, pero no hizo ningún movimiento al ver que el pelirrojo se lanzaba a los brazos del extraño en cuanto lo vio.

Shiro miró con despreció a los dos hombres frente a él mientras se aferraba firmemente a su pequeño hermanito adoptado.

- ¿estás bien Ra-chan? – le preguntó ignorando por el momento a los dos sujetos con aspecto sospechoso en el lugar, pero sin apartar su varita lista en caso necesario.

El padre de Gaara estaba por decir lo menos impresionado, no decir eso sería el eufemismo del siglo, el shinobi idiota estaba en shock, aunque no lo podía culpar, su mounstro estaba sonriendo y abrazando a un jovencito de cabello negro desordenado, llevaba una venda alrededor de la cabeza, su piel era pálida y tenía unos profundos ojos verde esmeralda, llevaba una camiseta negra simple y pantalones a juego con calcetines, obviamente había salido de una habitación a otra, no de muy lejos, extraño…el tipo era a todas luces un completo civil sin contar con el palito que les apuntaba ¿Por qué Gaara se abría de esa manera con él? El muy idiota podría ser fácilmente manipulado, el niño era tan débil.

- Shiro-nii ¿por qué estas aquí? – la sonrisa de Gaara asustó aún más a los dos hombres en la habitación.

- te lo dije ¿no? Cuando estés en peligro yo lo sabré y vendré a ayudarte no importa qué – le revolvió los rojos cabellos haciendo al niño sonrojar, ahora los dos hombres que estaban con ellos estaban por tener un ataque al corazón y Shiro tuvo que suprimir una risa – bien Ra-chan ¿quién fue el que te lastimo? – la voz fría hizo a los mayores regresar a la realidad, aunque seguro tendrían pesadillas por semanas con solo ver al niño.

- ¡¿quién te crees que eres para entrar de esa manera en mi casa?!

- no levante la voz, como ya ha escuchado soy Shiro, lo demás no tiene importancia, y si esta es su casa me preguntó en que pensaba al permitir que atacaran a un niño en este lugar

- eso no es su asuntó, hago en mi casa lo que mejor me parezca y lo mismo con mi hijo – dio un paso adelante pero Shiro tiro a Ra-chan detrás de él.

- ¡su hijo! Ahora todo esta claro… - tomo la manita de Gaara – sentirás algo raro pero todo estará bien, confía en mi ¿si?

- si, Shiro-nii

- espero que haga algo bueno para cambiar tiene una semana, o de lo contrario me asegurare de que nunca, entiéndalo bien, nunca vuelva a estar cerca de un niño al que pueda dañar de nuevo – hizo un movimiento rápido con el palito y una luz cegadora brillo un segundo antes de que el misterioso Shiro desapareciera con el contenedor del Shukaku poniendo de los nervios al Kazekage.

- ve, llama un equipo y encuéntrenlos ¡ahora! – ordenó al shinobi que presencio todo.

No lo podía creer el muchacho lo había amenazado y se había llevado al mounstro, su arma, su mocoso inútil que se dejó engatusar por el idiota civil con algunos trucos baratos…esto lo iba a solucionar de una manera u otra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- bueno, Naruto-kun…¿qué-quién es…? – se corrigió antes de ofender a la cosa. Iruka luego de la desaparición de Shiro se quedó con tres niños y una criatura extraña en una casa aún más rara de lo que podía pensar y ahora ¿qué?

- umm, hehehe, etto, es Dobby-san – dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca con una mano y una sonrisa nerviosa – es un elfo do-do… - miró a Dobby pidiendo ayuda.

- Dobby es el elfo domestico de esta casa al servicio del Maestro Shiro-sama y el Joven Maestro Naruto-sama – Dobby hizo una gran reverencia casi tocando el suelo con su nariz.

- ¿qué es un elfo domestico? – Kiba lo miraba con interés era una criatura extraña.

- Te djie solo Naruto, Dobby-san – el rubio hizo una mohín.

Iruka suspiró esto sería largo…

- ¿Naruto-sama? – preguntó con un toque de diversión Shikamaru

El rubio comenzó a insultarlo.

Mientras acababa con el argumento de sus alumnos al que rápidamente se había unido Kiba y Akamaru se Iruka se preguntó ¿por qué…?

Shiro se apareció en el lugar donde había acampado cuando conoció a Gaara y lo nombró Ra-chan, vio al pequeño notablemente mareado pero se esforzaba por ocultarlo, estaba más pálido aún si es que era posible eso.

- sentémonos un momento no nos encontrarán aquí – miro sus pies al dar un paso y sonrió no había notado que estaba sin zapatos.

- ¿dónde vamos? – Gaara se sentó junto a Shiro moviendo sus piernitas.

- mmm, no sé podemos ir a mi casa, ¿recuerdas que te dije que te tenía una habitación? Pues es verdad, solo faltas tú, pero si quieres ir a otra parte por mi no hay problema mientras no sea mucho tiempo por que deje a Naru-chan y Dobby solos…

- ¿puedo ir a tu casa Shiro-nii? – la voz del pelirojo era a penas un susurro pero Shiro le escuchó.

- claro, hare un portkey esta un poco lejos para aparecer – escarbó un poco en su cosas y sacó un libro que no sabía había llevado lo tocó con su varita y murmuró – portus – el libro brillo un momento antes de quedar con la misma apariencia de antes – aunque odie admitirlo pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca sirvió de algo…el estúpido torneo tuvo su utilidad después de todo… - murmuro el final para si mismo.

- ¿nos vamos? – Gaara se sentía extraño aún, esa cosa de viaje fue horrible, nunca se había sentido así antes como estar atrapado en algo muy apretado, se ahoga y luego tan rápido como empezó se acabo, solo esperaba que está nueva forma de viaje de Shiro-nii no fuera de la misma manera.

- ¿seguro? Bueno, el portkey también es diferente…sentirás un tirón en el ombligo pero no te asustes es normal y no sueltes el libro hasta que todo se detenga ¿bien?

- bien… - Shiro necesitaba aprender mejores métodos de viaje.

- bueno, afirmalo bien con una mano – la otra mano se la tomo Shiro por si acaso – aquí vamos…//home//

Tal como le dijo Shiro sintió un tirón en su ombligo y todo se desvaneció de su vista, esto era peor que el viaje anterior…y también tomaba más tiempo parece.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dumbledore despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza pero notó de inmediato que ya no estaba en el gran salón de Hogwarts, su esfuerzo estaba dando resultados.

Se sentó con un poco de esfuerzo, la edad le comenzaba a pasar la cuenta, miró a su alrededor.

- esto no puede estar bien.

Arena…arena, dunas y dunas de arena era lo único que le rodeaba en este momento por encima de él, el sol se alzaba magnifico en un cielo claro de una mañana brillante, ni rastro de magia lograba sentir en los alrededores, aquí algo había salido mal y ahora no sabía ni donde estaba. Se puso de pie y con un hechizo simple localizo civilización no muy lejos, bueno nadie se negará a ayudar a un pobre viejo que se ha perdido en el desierto, con una sonrisa se encamino en la dirección donde esperaba estuviera Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Omake:

Shiro los llevó a todos a su casa Naruto se preguntaba que haría su primo como castigo para ellos, parecía muy entretenido conversando con Iruka-sensei, Kiba saltaba y jugaba con Akamaru molestando a Shikamaru.

Pronto entre risas y conversaciones de variados asuntos llegaron a la casa.

- wow Nartuo no sabía que vivas en una casa tan grande – Kiba miraba la casa enorme para solo Naruto y Shiro-san.

- fue idea de Shiro-niichan, no sabía para que necesitaba tanto espacio pero tiene casi todo completo ahora – se quitó los zapatos al entrar y dejo espacio para que los otros pasaran.

Fueron a la sala mientras Shiro hacía quien sabe que en algún otro lugar de la casa y volvía rápido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- bueno, ¿quieren algo de tomar? – preguntó a pesar de ser otoño en Konoha era muy agradable y el sol brillaba a veces aún como si fuera verano.

- ¡jugo de calabaza! – gritó Naruto, le había tomado gusto luego de probarlo cuando Dobby lo preparaba en las mañanas para el desayuno de Shiro.

- ¿jugo de calabaza? – Shikamaru no parecía muy contento con el sonido de eso.

- es muy bueno, pero si prefieres otra cosa no hay problema, tengo jugo de naranja y té frío…

- jugo de naranja – Kiba y Shikamaru juntos, se miraron y rieron.

- tengo curiosidad por este jugo de calabaza – admitió Iruka.

- muy bien pues, ahora regreso – Shiro fue a la cocina por los refrescos para todos. Mientras servía los refrescos y buscaba una charola escuchaba como Naru-chan les contaba con entusiasmo de su habitación, la mini biblioteca con los libros más grandes que había visto y muchas otras cosas.

- si quieren después puedes mostrarles la casa Naru-chan – Sirvió las bebidas y no pudo evitar reír con la expresión de Iruka al probar el jugo de calabaza.

- lo siento – dijo luego de controlar la risa.

- tiene un sabor interesante – admitió el joven maestro dando otro trago – es bueno – luego de adaptarse a lo extraño de la bebida sabía bastante bien.

Cuando terminaron los refrescos los niños se ofrecieron a llevar las cosas y conocer de paso la cocina, luego Naruto comenzó un tour por la casa, llevándolos a la mini-biblioteca.

- no entiendo esto – Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido miraba los títulos de los lomos de los libros, estaban en letras romanas todos pero no entendía una sola palabra que veía.

- ¿puedo? – preguntó Iruka antes de tomar un libro que había en el escritorio

- adelante – dijo Shiro divertido al ver la cara de todos, el seguramente andaba igual cuando se encontraba con algo nuevo, de pronto un gruñido y no alcanzó a decir nada cuando Akamaru se lanzó sobre un libro y un caos de hojas de pergamino se desató, sin pensar en nada más Shiro se lanzó sobre el libro alzándolo lejos del alcance del cachorro y mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar una maldición acarició con la mano libre el lomo del libro hasta que se calmó y se abrió suavemente mostrando su contenido.

- ¿qué es eso? – Kiba estaba muy interesado – ¡si tienes más de esos libros quiero uno!

- el mounstroso libro de los mounstros ¿dónde deje su correa? – Shiro daba vueltas buscando en los cajones del escritorio hasta que encontró una correa de cuero y ato firmemente en torno al libro, cuando miró la cara de sus invitados y primo se sonrojo – supongo que tengo que explicar.

Por respuesta obtuvo 5 asentimiento de cabeza.

* * *

En la planta alta Naruto les enseño su cuarto y algunos juegos que Shiro le había dado, snap-explosivo fue definitivamente su favorito, además del mini dragón que se movía (el que Harry tuvo que enfrentar en la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos)

El laboratorio los hizo estremecer y solo lo miraron desde la puerta, después de lo que habían pasado con los libros no era seguro tener a estos niños cerca de cosas con las que se podrían hacer daño.

Las otras habitaciones no tenían nada muy diferente sin contar con que Shikamaru pensó que había visto a las personas de una foto moverse, además Iruka notó una especie de chakra extraño en algunos lugares y cosas pero por el momento no le prestó mayor atención.

- bien, creo que es hora de ese castigo…

Los tres niños se estremecieron ante el tono.

- vemos ¿quien va primero? – preguntó Shiro con una sonrisa suave.

Iruka estaba ansioso, el chico era extraño ¿qué clase de castigo les daría a los niños?

- bueno, tenemos un niño hiperactivo y travieso que necesita aprender a estar tranquilo para prestar atención, por otro lado un chico que gusta demasiado de dormir y un travieso que se desconcentra fácilmente…

- yo voy primero, no tengo miedo del castigo de un civil seré un shinobi y los shinobis no temen a un simple castigo – Kiba dio un paso adelante y Akamaru junto a él…

- vengan conmigo, Iruka-san ¿podría esperar aquí un momento le aseguró que le encantará esto y no hare nada para lastimar a su alumno y compañero no es mi estilo – después de que Iruka asintió Shiro llevó a Kiba y Akamaru a una habitación en la segunda planta que aun estaba vacía.

Iruka, Shikamaru y Naruto tenían curiosidad y se quedaron cerca de la puerta para ver si podían escuchar algo, un ruido como de algo que cae y silencio fue todo lo que escucharon, pronto entro Shiro con una sonrisa y preguntó por el siguiente.

Naruto y Shikamaru se miraron, ninguno estaba muy seguro de esto.

- yo voy – dijo inseguro Naruto confiaba en su primo, no podía hacer nada malo.

- bien, vamos, regresó pronto – les dijo a los dos que quedaron esperando.

Dentro de poco una exclamación de Naruto y luego silencio.

Shikamaru trago duro, estos eran castigos personalizados…¿qué le podría tocar a él?

- bueno Shika-chan y antes que me digas algo, no me gustan los nombres largos ni las formalidades asi que hasta que seas oficialmente un shinobi serás Shika-chan, ahora es tu turno ¿vamos?

Asintió con la cabeza y fue a recibir su castigo.

- ah, Iruka-san si gusta ir a la habitación de Naruto esta ahora realizando su castigo, puede hacerle compañía Kiba-chan esta allí también.

Shiro llevó a Shikamaru al "laboratorio" y sacó algo de una repisa, luego lo llevo abajo hasta la cocina y saco un montón de dulces.

- bueno, que esperas son deliciosos – para probar su punto el también comió unos cuantos dulces.

Shikamaru receloso comió algunos.

Después de una buena cantidad de azúcar.

- muy bien, ahora quiero que tomes todo esto – le entrego lo que había sacado de la repisa.

- ¿qué es? – Shikamaru no iba a tomar algo de un desconocido (sin contar el refresco de antes y los dulces xD)

- tu bébelo puedes comer más dulces luego…

Con una mirada extrañada Shikamaru se bebió la cosa más asquerosa que había probado, tosió un poco pero evitó la mayor parte de la reacción.

- ¿qué fue esa cosa? – ahora estaba enfadado.

- una pepper-up – la sonrisa de Shiro se ensancho – no podrás dormir en un buen tiempo y menos con la cantidad de azúcar consumida, vamos a ver como van Naru-chan y Kiba-chan, si es que puedes ver a Kiba-chan

- ¿Por qué no lo vería?

- oh, ya entenderás…

* * *

En la habitación de Naruto se podía ver a este con un enorme libro en sus manos repitiendo palabras para si mismo mientras Iruka sentado a su lado miraba con intensidad una esquina de la habitación donde no había nada.

- ¿y Kiba? – Shikamaru podía empezar a entender por donde iba todo esto.

- bueno hay más de una manera de mandar a alguien a un rincón en tranquilidad, pero creo que ya esta bien – Shiro fue a la esquina y estiro la mano quitando algo que metio entre sus ropas revelando a Kiba con Akamaru en las manos, ambos en silencio y muy quietos un susurro después ya estaban en movimiento y gritando/ladrando según corresponda de nuevo – aprendieron a estar en silencio y prestar atención a su entorno ¿verdad?

Kiba a regañadientes dio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

- Naru-chan puedes dejarlo ahora – Naruto soltó una exclamación de alivio y dejo de lado el libro – pueden ir a jugar afuera o entrenar pero tengan cuidado la cena estará pronto.

Los tres niños gritaron y corrieron escaleras abajo y hasta el jardín trasero.

- ¿cómo…

- Iruka-san, Naruto necesita concentración, un diccionario le ayudará, Kiba ha estado quieto y en silencio, y créeme que tengo mis maneras de hacerlo; finalmente Shikamaru tiene más energía que cuando se levanta pero esta noche dormirá como nunca, es niño necesita estar despierto y divertirse, ¿bajamos? Creo que hay algunos libros que te interesaron por si quieres verlos más a fondo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¡lo siento! – gritó Shikamaru cuando bajaron había caído sobre una maceta y ahora estaba destrozada en el jardín.

- esta bien, puedo arreglarlo luego, solo se lastimen ustedes – Shiro hizo un movimiento de mano restándole importancia haciendo sentir mejor a los niños que siguieron con sus juegos, a los pocos minutos otro ruido de algo que se quebraba.

- ¡esta bien! – les gritó por la ventana antes de que fueran a disculparse de nuevo.

- ¿de verdad? – preguntó Iruka nadie estaría muy contento con las cosas de su casa siendo destruidas por tres pre-ninjas.

- como dije lo puedo arreglar… - con la sonrisa de Shiro, Iruka se calmó, el chico era extraño, la casa era rara, y las cosas en ella también, todo de alguna manera demasiado interesante.

* * *

Bueno, eso es por ahora, nos leemos el sábado, muchas gracias por los comentarios! y a quienes me ayudaron a decidir "sensei" para Shiro/Harry he considerado todo lo que me han dicho asi como de las parejas creo que se puede complacer todo hasta ahora aunque de romanece tendrán que esperarme un tiempo.

Un beso, ya saben espero sus reviews!

bye...

Pd: namitonks, me fascina el efecto que el conjuro tuvo en ti xD gracias por el comentario!

Isabel me alegro de haber sacado tu lado sádico, espero lo uses en algo útil xD (¿se puede usar un lado sádico para algo útil? no creo xD) saludos, gracias por comentar siempre, abrazos!

Fire, interesante como cambias de animo en unas pocas líneas xD no te preocupes que Ra-chan estará bien y Dumbledore recibirá su castigo divino xD nos leemos un beso para ti también!

Cassiopea, gracias por enamorarte del fic, el corresponde tu sentimiento por tomarte el tiempo de leer y responder, amo a quienes se dan un minuto para dejar su opinión, comentario y prestan atención y valoran esto ^·^ un abrazo espero sigas comentando!

Andromedakamui: gracias por las transmisiones de "radio patio" me encanta como dejas tus opiniones!

Myrna Elva, no me podría olvidar del fic! solo que me pasaron unas cosas no planificadas xD pero bueno es parte de la vida, gracias por la preocupacion y ya dormi bien, hoy mucho de hecho xD haz tus tareas xD nos leemos~ que siempre terminare la historia asi que me tendrás aqui por un buen tiempo! xD

Sele-chan, ya va parte de lo que querías! gracias por el comentario, un beso!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios! si me falto responder a alguien sorry xD será a la proxima veré con mas cuidado

Besos~


	11. Chapter 11

**_Aquí de nuevo publicando con un par de horas de retraso ;) pero no me olvido, solo se me paso el tiempo…muchos viajes al hospital para ver personas con heridas tontas, el Jonathan se cayó de la moto y tiene una pierna enyesada (la moto no estaba encendida y estaba en su cochera ¬¬ honestamente no sé qué hacía cuando perdió el equilibrio de esa manera) y luego por la tarde mi hermano que llega del box con las manos heridas por que se mete a un sparring aun cuando había olvidado sus vendas ¬¬U como siga así voy a terminar de enfermera xD_**

**_Como sea, aquí les dejo el capítulo, es un poco corto pero ya saben luego se compensa todo!_**

* * *

Kiba no estaba muy convencido, Shikamaru por supuesto tenía sus dudas aún a pesar de las evidentes pruebas, Iruka no sabía que pensar en realidad con todo lo que Naruto le había dicho en los últimos minutos, todos había prometido guardar silencio a lo que se dijo…pero no es como si alguien les fuera a creer si decían al respecto, Dobby era una criatura mágica…si claro, y Naruto la reina de las hadas, nótese el sarcasmo pero…por alguna razón aunque no entendían bien le creían.

- uh, con todo lo interesante que está esto mamá me va a matar por llegar tarde, mujer problemática – Shikamaru suspiró pero se sentía lleno de energía aún a pesar de haber pasado un buen rato jugando con los otros chicos, lo que sea que le diera el primo de Naruto aún le hacía efecto y el que quería llegar a su casa a dormir no podría hacerlo, para tener poco más de ocho años su vida era muy problemática.

- ¡ah, yo también! – Kiba se puso de pie y agarró a Akamaru para salir.

- los voy a dejar para evitar problemas – Iruka fue con los dos niños – no te preocupes Naruto, volveré en un rato hasta que Shiro-san regrese, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría preguntarle…

- está bien sensei – Naruto bajo con ellos y los acompaño hasta la puerta para despedirlos.

Después de una rápida despedida Naruto se quedó solo con Dobby, bueno por extraño que fuera el elfo doméstico le hacía sentir de alguna manera un poco mejor, considerando que Shiro se había ido de repente…ahora que estaba solo el rubio podía ver mejor las cosas, su primo había dicho que alguien estaba en problemas y había desaparecido de manera extraña, no era como los shinobis, no había humo solo un pequeño ruido y ya no estaba, se había llevado lo que Naru ahora podía identificar como pociones de curación y su mochila con quien sabe que más, Shiro le había dicho algunas cosas de su vida, pero el rubio sabía que no era todo, que había mucho más que su primo aún guardaba, él también claro, por lo que esperaría hasta que el mayor quisiera hablarle de ello…

- espero que este bien – dijo a nadie en específico, ya no estaba enojado con Shiro a pesar de que de verdad le había aterrado la idea de que lo dejará sin ramen una semana si no estudiaba…eso era algo que tendría que solucionar, tal vez una broma sería un pago justo, pero antes - ¡Dobby-san! ¿Puedo comer ramen? – sip, la broma se puede pensar mientras comía su ramen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dumbledore caminaba, ya comenzando a hartarse de que todo lo que veía fueran dunas de arena, camino de arena y más dunas de arena grandes, medianas y pequeñas, en el maldito lugar no había nada más que ¡arena!

Honestamente ¿en qué pesaba Harry al ir a un lugar como ese? Obviamente el niño no había estado pensando en nada como de costumbre el mocoso era demasiado impulsivo.

Ahora comenzaba a atardecer y no tenía ni pista alguna de civilización a la vista, tal vez esto no había sido buena idea después de todo, no, no podía pensar así, claro que había sido una idea acertada él no tenía malas ideas cuando se trataba de mantener bajo su control cosas como esta, pero no podía dejar de pensar que algo no andaba del todo bien.

Siguió caminando para llegar a su destino fuera donde fuera con tal que mocoso estuviera allí el estaría feliz y tranquilo, porque todo podría ser como lo tenía planeado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Temari estaba aterrada, las cosas se habían vuelto demasiado complicadas en muy poco tiempo, por supuesto ella y Kankuro estaban castigados pero eso no le importaba ahora, se las había arreglado para escuchar que Gaara había desaparecido con un extraño…seguramente no tendría que haberle dicho a su padre que Gaara estaba contento jugando y escondiendo algo que lo hacía sonreír, pero las pocas veces que había sonreído había terminado mal…no era completamente su culpa…Kankuro estaba asustado eso era obvio con solo mirarlo aunque quisiera demostrar lo contrario y era culpa de ella ¿qué clase de hermana mayor le hace eso a sus hermanos?

- ¿Kami-sama qué puedo hacer ahora?

Una decisión inmediatamente se formó en su mente, estaba decidida a cumplir su nuevo objetivo, primero Kankuro que estaba cerca de ella, luego Gaara cuando regresará, no importa cuánto le costara o tiempo le llevará no iba a dejar las cosas de esta manera – Kankuro… - le llamó con voz cantarina que al chico le dio escalofrío.

- whoa – Shiro tiró con cuidado a Ra-chan antes de que cayera – con cuidado…

- ugh… - ahora si Gaara creía que iba a vomitar por mucho que le agradará Shiro esperaba no tener que viajar nunca más por sus medios.

- ¿estás bien? – El pelirrojo le dio una mirada oscura al mago – ok, mala pregunta hehe y um, llegamos en un lugar inesperado.

Entonces Gaara se dio un minuto para observar su entorno.

Estaban en una clara zona residencial, había muchas casas y aunque estaba oscureciendo se podía ver lo colorido del lugar ya que estaban en un terreno alto, entonces notó donde habían llegado. Estaban en un techo, en un techo de una casa de dos plantas.

- bienvenido a mi casa, bueno al techo de mi casa – dijo con una sonrisa Shiro pensando en cómo bajar de allí sin asustar a Ra-chan.

El ANBU encargado de vigilancia de la casa Uzumaki no sabía que pensar, se le había informado por supuesto del acontecimiento ocurrido con aquellos que entraron a la casa y por lo que había visto del muchacho no tenía nada de especial, por la tarde salió y fue a la academia, regreso con un maestro chunin y tres niños con un perro, deambularon por la casa mientras la otra presencia se mantenía alejada, por un momento se reunió con Shiro y luego se mantuvo alejado de nuevo, los niños salieron a jugar al jardín y rompieron unas macetas cuando se cayeron, en un montón casi indistinguible de quien era quien, pero sonrieron cuando desde dentro les dijeron que estaba bien antes siquiera que se disculparan…

Todo fue muy normal hasta que de pronto la presencia del joven de ojos verdes desapareció. La otra presencia se reunió con todos los demás miembros que estaban ahora en la casa, pero le faltaba el chico principal que tenía que vigilar. ¿Cómo un ANBU calificado, con gran entrenamiento en seguimiento había perdido a un simple civil? ¿De qué manera en nombre de los bijuu había desaparecido así su presencia? ¿Qué haría ahora? Mientras pensaba medio tratando de calmarse medio enfadado por su descuido dos niños y el maestro salieron dejando solo al rubio que vivía allí con quien sea que vivía también en la casa.

- bueno tiene que regresar…tiene una hora o tendré que informar y aceptar todo lo que venga con ello – con la decisión tomada se sentó a esperar.

Iruka regresó a la casa para encontrar a Naruto casi ahogándose en ramen, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen del rubio, luego reparó en Dobby, el elfo doméstico, debía recordarse era extraño por decir lo menos y sin ofender y dado que no sabía a ciencia cierta de que era capaz no quería hacer nada para ofenderle de manera alguna, lo más difícil era terminar de entender su cultura, mientras los niños jugaban había hablado con Shiro, todo era tan diferente en el lugar que él vivía que le costaba entender que el joven se hubiera adaptado tan rápido al parecer a Konoha. Lo más fascinante era el lenguaje sin duda alguna y los libros, grandes libros con imágenes muy explicitas de una gran variedad de cosas, pero no entendía nada. Una completa pena. Tenía mucha curiosidad en cuanto al laboratorio que tenía, y le había preguntado sobre ello, ahora el joven sería de mucha ayuda en el hospital con sus conocimientos de medicinas de su patria, el problema era que como le había dicho Shiro no estaba seguro de como funcionarían todas las cosas con los shinobis.

- ¿el amigo de los maestros desea alguna cosa? – casi pegó un salto y su mano fue directo a su bolsa de armas cuando Dobby le habló.

- un té estaría bien, muchas gracias Dobby-san – hizo una mueca cuando se inclinó un poco educadamente frente a la criatura y vio a Naruto hacerle señas frenéticas de negación, pero se había sentido mal por casi atacarlo antes por lo que Iruka quería compensarlo de alguna manera para sacarse el peso de la conciencia.

- oh, el amigo de los jóvenes maestro es tan bueno inclinándose ante Dobby – Dobby lloraba y Naruto en su lugar en la cocina también quería hacerlo. Iruka trataba de calmar a Dobby pero no lograba más que empeorar la situación. El rubio sabía lo complicado que era Dobby en cuanto a su personalidad, Shiro le había explicado y con demostraciones gráficas de sus propios errores el pre-ninja había aprendido también, como creía eso que le decían "aprende de los errores" "no hay problema intenta otra vez, que echando a perder se aprende…" Shiro llevaba poco en su vida pero se había instalado de manera permanente en su conciencia sin que se diera cuenta estaba siempre allí para darle el apoyo que nunca había tenido. Pero volviendo a su realidad actual…Lo único que podía hacer en una situación así era darle una orden al elfo, pero al rubio no le gustaba hacer eso, aceptaba la amabilidad de Dobby porque le agradaba ayudar y no podía salir mucho de casa, a menos que Shiro le enviara a conseguir algo "mágico" lo que no pasaba muy a menudo, por lo que cualquier cosa que lo distrajera lo suficiente valía la pena. Ahora sin embargo el rubio se enfrentaba a una dura decisión, ayudar a su maestro que era obvio no tenía idea de qué hacer con Dobby o dejarlo sufrir un poco más, pero eso último implicaba que Dobby también lo haría y ahora ya estaba a punto de castigarse por no creerse merecedor de nada…algo que Naruto odiaba por sobre todas las cosas, sin más alternativa en ese momento dejó de lado su quinto tazón medio vació de ramen y dijo con voz clara y firme que hasta ahora no sabía que tenía:

- Dobby-san ¡para! ¡no te muevas! ¡no te golpees!

La cocina quedó sumergida por un momento en el silencio, Dobby se quedó inmóvil e Iruka desconcertado pero feliz de que Dobby había dejado de llorar y lamentarse de algo que no entendía, el pobre chunin solo intentaba consolarlo pero eso no hacia más que aumentar los lamentos de Dobby, no tenía idea de que había hecho o dicho mal, todo era muy normal, pero luego Dobby no era nada normal…

- Iruka-sensei por favor no me haga repetir algo así – Naruto suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo en una clara muestra de frustración.

De pronto un golpe fuerte en el techo, Iruka y Naruto salieron rápidamente a ver qué pasaba. Dobby se quedó quieto en la cocina.

En el techo estaba Shiro junto con un niño hablando tranquilamente.

- "porque no me extraña" – pensaban los dos que miraban desde abajo.

- oh, hola Iruka-san, Naru-chan – Shiro agitaba la mano en señal de saludo – um, me pregunto…¿nos pueden ayudar a bajar? No creo que Ra-chan quiera repetir una aparición.

- nunca – murmuro el pelirrojo mirando a los dos extraños que salieron de la casa de su Shiro-nii; solo Shiro lo escucho y le sonrió y puedo bajar por mi cuenta…

- yo me encargo – Iruka subió para bajarlos una sonrisa de alivio al ver a Shiro de regreso y bien. Otra cosa extraña no conocía mucho al chico, pero las veces que habían hablado se sentía como si fueran grandes amigos, Shiro era interesante, y tenía mucha paciencia para explicarle a Iruka las cosas de su patria originaria, también estaba lleno de curiosidad acerca de las cosas que no entendía y aprendía todo lo que le indicaba de inmediato, tal ves veía a Shiro como un hermano pequeño, aunque sabía el joven no era un niño cuando lo vio en el hospital y cada vez que lo miraba con la venda en la cabeza no podía dejar de notar lo frágil y pequeño que se veía, después de todo como shinobi había visto muchas personas en su vida, sabía que a pesar de su apariencia Shiro tenía la fuerza y determinación para luchar por lo que consideraba importante, por lo que si podía ayudarle lo haría.

La noche caía en Tsuna el lugar había sido completamente registrado en tiempo record, pero nada, nadie había visto al tipo de pelo negro, ojos verdes que llevaba un palito y al hijo del Kazekage.

Ordenes de buscar fuera de la aldea en los alrededores no se hicieron esperar, los equipos se dispersaron rápidamente todos sabían lo importante que era encontrar al niño antes de que la noticia de su desaparición se extendiera fuera de la aldea, no podían permitirse el lujo de aceptar que el hijo del hokage había sido secuestrado, sería admitir debilidad ante los demás; tampoco podían dejar fuera de su cuidado al jinchuuriki del Shukaku, a saber lo que podría pasar…los dioses les ayuden y lo encuentren pronto. Hace no mucho el niño había desaparecido por su cuenta por una semana entera y vuelve como si nada, ahora se lo llevan y apenas pasó en la aldea un par de días.

El equipo de tres jounin que habían ido cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos avistaron a lo lejos a un hombre que usaba ¿un vestido? Sea lo que sea que llevaba era extraño, parecía más una túnica de color verde brillante con diseños en violeta y plata, seguramente el viejo no distinguía los colores porque era algo casi tóxico a la vista.

Acercándose con precaución notaron a la distancia que sacaba de sus ropas un palito como el del informe, este hombre podía estar con el otro que se llevó al niño y quizás el palito era una manera de identificación extraña, uno nunca sabe las cosas extrañas que se puede encontrar en este mundo.

A una señal del líder del equipo entraron en posición…

La edad le afectaba, ya no estaba para viajes como estos, por eso le gustaba el mundo mágico la comodidad que tenía allí con toda la experiencia que había reunido a lo largo de su vida le hacía las cosas más simples…salió rápidamente de regreso a la realidad del gran desierto que lo rodeaba cuando sintió el aire cambiar, la brisa suave que había comenzado a correr hace unos pocos minutos se volvió tensa, mirando a su alrededor mucho más adelante hacia su derecha un grupo de tres personas venían hacia el con actitud hostil. Aquí empezaba su actuación digna de un premio.

Dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia adelante ignorando por completo a las personas que había visto, dejo que su respiración se agitara y su cuerpo se encorvara en una clara postura cansada, vio un poco más adelante unas piedras casi escondidas en la arena, el mundo conspiraba para que cumpliera sus objetivos, podía sentir la mirada del grupo mientras avanzaba hasta llegar a las piedritas donde se tropezó maravillosamente y cayó gimiendo de dolor, no todo había salido mal tenía un esguince en el tobillo seguro, pero era algo que podía curar rápida y limpiamente; por el rabillo del ojo vio que el grupo no corría en su ayuda como había esperado que hicieran por lo que tendría que jugar y apelar a su lado humano un poco más.

Sentándose se tomó la pierna y trato de ponerse de pie inútilmente, entonces vio que alguien del grupo tomaba la delantera e iba en su ayuda, siguió haciendo caso omiso de la persona en cuestión hasta que estuvo a una distancia prudente y miro para ver que era una mujer de cabello castaño largo atado en una coleta alta, muy bonita y buena figura bajo su extraño atuendo, ahora solo tenía que sacar el lado maternal de la joven dama y tendría al grupo a su disposición para llevarlo al pueblucho que estaba al parecer en medio de la nada.

- watashi wa sore wo atsukau koto ga deki masu (yo puedo hacerme cargo de eso) – dijo la mujer acercándose a la pierna herida.

- "por supuesto, porque no lo pensé antes, aquí no hablan el mismo idioma" – pensaba el viejo director mientras hacía un rápido movimiento de su varita y una luz azul violácea salía de ella envolviéndolo junto con la joven que se estremeció, podría haber utilizado un encanto de traducción pero era mejor aprender sus conocimientos y de paso la geografía del lugar.

- ¡ah! – exclamo ella cuando sus compañeros llegaron y noquearon al hombre habían visto que sacaba el palito más cerca de su compañera y cuando la luz los envolvió tomaron medidas, dejar que se acercara sola para ver si estaba fingiendo o no y quedarse de apoyo resulto al final, ella tenía la respiración agitada y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿estás bien? – mientras su otro compañero se aseguraba que la jounin estuviera bien el líder del equipo se hizo cargo del resto.

- debemos llevarlo y tener cuidado con él – el líder del grupo comenzó a registrarlo y sacar cosas de sus bolsillos, luego que tenían un buen bulto con artefactos extraños y dulces al parecer, lo amarraron y partieron de regreso a la aldea con el viejo sin saber nada aún de su verdadera misión esperaban que este viejo tuviera respuestas, sea como sea, había hecho un jutsu muy particular con un palito, necesitaban saber todo lo que pudieran del hombre cuanto antes, podía ser muy peligroso o muy útil para su pueblo dependiendo de lo que resultara del interrogatorio.

Sin duda sería interesante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El ANBU no lo podía creer ahora sobre el techo aparecía de la nada el Uzumaki extraño, su problema resuelto en menos de 20 minutos, solo que le planteaba uno nuevo ¿quién era el niño que traía con él? ¿de dónde era? ¿cómo entró a la aldea sin pasar con un registro? Era obvio que el muchacho pelirrojo no era de Konoha por su mirada impresionada, además parecía un poco enfermo, al menos el chunin que estaba en la casa servía de algo, ya que subió al techo a verlos…corrección subió al techo para bajarlos, ¿por qué subir en primer lugar si luego no podrían bajar? Muchas preguntas y le comenzaba a dar dolor de cabeza, ahora más que nunca anhelaba que llegará su compañero a reemplazarlo de su guardia para poder hacer el informe e ir a su casa a descansar, quizás mañana en su día libre se dejara pasear con su novia, debía dejar los ANBU ahora que tenía una linda novia como jounin estaba bien, no necesitaba tantas cosas extrañas que le complicaran la vida, seguramente como un simple jounin tendría más acción que estar vigilando una casa llena de fenómenos antinaturales…parece que necesitaba unas vacaciones, hablaría en la mañana para tomarse unos días…ahora que todos estaban dentro de la casa al menos podía respirar tranquilo…

- Naru-chan, Iruka-san este es Ra-chan mi otouto – dijo Shiro una vez estuvieron dentro de la casa poniendo una mano en el hombro de Gaara, era mejor no decir su nombre real hasta que hablara al día siguiente con el Hokage, tener a un niño de otra aldea seguramente le metería en líos pero mientras Ra-chan estuviera bien el podía enfrentar los problemas.

- ¿¡otouto!? – exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo Gaara se encogió y por alguna extraña razón quería esconderse detrás de Shiro como había visto a tantos otros niños hacer antes, claro que no lo hizo permaneció en su posición no se iba a mostrar cobarde ante la única persona que lo había aceptado.

- quiero decir – Iruka se aclaró la garganta apenado y recuperando la compostura – creí que, bueno…

- sí, está bien Iruka-san – Shiro se volvió al rubio – Naruto…

Los dos niños se miraban, el pelirrojo enfrentando al rubio y el rubio enfrentando al pelirrojo. El mago suspiró y se arrodilló entre los dos niños.

- Ra-chan este es mi primo, ¿recuerdas que te hable de él? – el niño asintió, pero no hizo otro movimiento o dijo una palabra, esto no sería sencillo – Iruka-san no quiero ser descortés pero necesito hablar con los chicos.

- claro, nos vemos mañana en la academia Naruto-kun, hasta pronto Shiro-san, Ra-kun – Iruka salió de la casa aliviado de que no tuvo que enfrentarse a la situación tensa en la casa.

- bueno ahora que estamos solos los tres – Shiro les tomó las manos los tiro a sentarse a su lado – ah, cierto ¿y Dobby?

- ¡lo olvide! – Naruto corrió a la cocina para ver al elfo aún inmóvil en la posición que lo había dejado antes de que Shiro llegará…

- ¿qué paso? – Shiro tenía una idea pero esto aligero el ambiente notoriamente. Sería una noche interesante y solo estaba empezando.

* * *

**_De nuevo lamento el retraso, pero ya saben que no abandono y solo me atraso un día! Eso no ayuda n//////n_**

**_Espero sus comentarios como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews! más de 50!!! y 11 capitulos, nunca pensé que la historia iba a salir tan larga pero me han dado muchas buenas ideas y por sus ánimos esto ha avanzado!_**

**_Besos~_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Lo siento gente!!!_**

**_Deje mi lap en casa y cuando regrese mi hermana le había metido un virus y me perdió los capítulos tenía escrito hasta el 15! Y ahora voy al día, escribiendo y publicando de nuevo al menos me acuerdo…espero les guste como va…y para quienes han preguntado quien será el maestro/a de Shiro, tendrán que esperar y ver jujuju…ya esta decidido! Muchas gracias por sus opiniones y su paciencia!_**

* * *

Por la mañana Naruto llegó a la academia con unas ojeras enormes y un humor que alejaba a todos a su paso, aún más de lo acostumbrado. Camino a su asiento y se dejó caer pesadamente puso sus brazos como almohada murmuró algo que nadie entendió y se durmió.

Iruka lo miraba con atención, al parecer no habían salido bien las cosas desde que se fue, no quería despertar al rubio pero no tenía opción, la clase estaba por comenzar, aún faltaban algunos niños, hoy podía empezar afuera quizás para distraer al rubio y mantenerlo más activo si lo dejaba allí se iba a dormir y no lo quería castigar de nuevo.

Shikamaru entró al salón y vio a Naruto dormir en su asiento, casi arrastrando los pies se dejó caer a su lado imitando su posición y durmiéndose al instante también. Iruka suspiró.

A excepción de esos dos todo parecía ser normal…dentro de lo que se puede ser normal en una academia de mini-ninjas-hiperactivos.

Shiro tenía un dolor de cabeza como no sentía desde que había dejado de ser Harry Potter. Había tenido una mala noche, Gaara y Naruto con solo mirarse decidieron que lucharían por su "hermano" el estaba feliz de que los pequeños lo quisieran tanto pero luego de cinco minutos, ya no lo soportaba…amaba a los dos niños, en serio que los quería, pero eso se salió de control. Dobby tampoco había ayudado cuando le pidieron ayuda, y menos cuando sugirió ir a la cama y Gaara dijo que lo acompañaba, el mago sabía el niño no dormía y por eso cuando se quedaron atrapados en la tienda en medio del desierto el pelirrojo se quedaba con él esperando que despertara, prácticamente velando su sueño, para él se había convertido en algo completamente natural, pero el pequeño rubio hiperactivo no lo iba a tolerar.

Shiro nunca fue de dormir acompañado, había pasado noches en el desierto con Gaara a su lado pero no durmiendo, y cuando dormía el pequeño pelirrojo respetaba su espacio; cuando estuvo en el hospital Naruto durmió con él dos veces y ya sabía que el rubio tenía un mal dormir, pero soportable.

Al ofrecerles dormir con él a ambos para evitar posibles problemas, agrando su cama con su magia y se quedó con los dos niños al principio uno al lado del otro acostados en un silencio tensó que no les permitía descansar, luego Naruto y Gaara fingiendo dormir comenzaron a empujarse y darse golpes, por lo que antes de que se pusieran demasiado agresivos Shiro se puso en medio de ambos…mala decisión…los niños tenían gran ingenio tenía que darles eso, habían hecho hasta lo imposible por conseguir pasar por encima del mago para llegar al contrario, por lo que al final se paso la noche fingiendo dormir también con ellos parando sus intentos de lucha, golpeado por mullidas almohadas y enredados como no se imaginó posible con las sábanas y los pre-ninjas, tuvo ganas de hechizarlos y tomo todo su control para evitarlo, eran familia después de todo; tuvo que recordarse eso más de una vez.

Naruto se ducho enfadado, desayuno prácticamente en silencio cabeceando casi a punto de quedarse dormido en su plato del desayuno y se fue bostezando a la academia.

Gaara por su parte estaba feliz que pasaría el día con su Shiro-nii, mientras el mago desayunaba lo mando a darse un baño y le paso algo de ropa del rubio que le quedaba un poco grande pero mejor que la de Shiro sin duda alguna.

El pelirrojo desayuno mirando de reojo a Dobby. La criatura le parecía "extraña" no mala pero lo ponía nervioso como siempre trataba de ayudar antes de que le pidieran algo y siempre parecía dispuesto a cumplir cualquier orden que le dieran, además de tener esos enormes ojos brillantes, sus extrañas ropas y accesorios y…todo en Dobby gritaba ¡extraño!

- Ra-chan – el niño lo miró más tranquilo - tenemos que ir a ver al Hokage y luego vamos de compras para algunas cosas para ti – el niño sonrió asintiendo con la boca llena de comida – y también tenemos que hablar de tu relación con Naru-chan y por favor no me mires así, también hablaré con él… - agregó cuando el pelirrojo frunció el ceño -//Merlín soy demasiado joven para esto//

- ¿eh? – Gaara tenía curiosidad de lo último, solo reconoció el nombre de Merlín, pero no por eso cambió su ceño fruncido.

Saliendo de casa Shiro se sentía agotado, y sabía que el día sería largo, por eso no pudo evitar gemir en voz alta cuando escuchó que gritaban su nombre de una manera que lo hizo además estremecer.

- ¡Shiro-kun! – Shiro tiro a Gaara más cerca suyo por si la paciencia se le acababa y decidía irse por su cuenta arrastrando al niño con él.

- Maito-san – dijo con cansancio mientras seguía su camino. "Por todos los dioses que no he sido tan malo para no tener un minuto de descanso, es solo un minuto que pido nada más…" Shiro lloraba mentalmente

- ¿quién es el joven maravilloso y lleno de juventud que te acompaña esta mañana?

- mi otouto, te lo mencione antes, Ra-chan – Shiro tomo la mano del pelirrojo.

- oh, claro el niño que…

Mientras el hombre de verde que se acababa de acercar a su Shiro-nii se sumergía en un gran discurso, Gaara le dio una buena mirada, era más extraño aún que Dobby! Lo reconocía de la vez que había interrumpido su conversación con Shiro en el bosque pocos días después de que se separaran.

- ¿Ra-chan? – Shiro y el sujeto raro de verde lo miraban - ¿estás bien?

- hai, Shiro-nii – de pronto el tipo de verde estaba frente a él e hizo un gesto extraño, era idea suya, pero Gaara podía jurar que las cejas del sujeto…¡tenían vida propia!.

- bueno Maito-san con todo lo que me agrada verlo, Ra-chan y yo tenemos que ver al Hokage – con eso y un gesto simple de mano el mago tomo al niño por un brazo y salió a donde primero pudo dejando al otro atrás.

- Shiro-nii… - empezó tentativo

- dime Ra-chan

- um, bueno, yo me preguntaba por…la venda – el pelirrojo la había visto pero no sabía porque o que le había pasado a su hermano para tener algo así en la cabeza.

- ah, bueno, verás… - mientras Shiro le contaba lo que había pasado, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los seguía.

Las cosas definitivamente no habían salido como esperaba.

Estaba en una celda con las manos atadas y los ojos vendados, estaba cansado, estas personas le habían interrogado y golpeado desde que habían llegado a quien sabe dónde.

Sus cosas habían sido retiradas, su varita era lo más importante que había perdido, si bien podía hacer magia sin varita, sus acciones ahora se veían limitadas, maldita sea la hora en que decidió ir tras el mocoso idiota de Harry Potter, por ahora lo único bueno es que había salido del desierto.

Llegando a la torre donde estaba el Hokage, recibieron miradas curiosas de muchos, por no decir todos, los presentes; por su parte Gaara estaba habituado a las miradas de odio de todos por lo que no les presto atención a pesar de que está vez las miradas eran curiosas, Shiro también ya estaba más que habituado a recibir esas miradas acompañadas de murmullos a su paso, no por eso le agradaba pero al menos no les prestaba atención y podía seguir su camino sin incomodarse tanto. Solo tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos antes de que fueran recibidos por el viejo.

El Hokage se sorprendió al ver a Shiro acompañado de un niño que no conocía de nada.

- buenos días, ¿a qué debo esta visita?

- buenos días Hokage-sama, permítame presentarle a Sabaku no Gaara – los ojos del Hokage se ampliaron en sorpresa al reconocer el nombre, bueno esto estaba interesante por decir lo menos.

- Sabaku no Gaara de Tsunagakure no Sato y ¿cómo? si me permite la curiosidad ha ingresado este niño a la aldea y esta con usted.

- bueno, para eso estamos aquí – Gaara se pegó a las ropas de Shiro.

- esta bien, tienen toda mi atención…

- Naruto, oficialmente detesto a tu primo – Shikamaru estaba furioso, estaba castigado de nuevo con Naruto por dormir en clases, Iruka hizo lo posible con los niños pero al ver que sus métodos no estaban dando resultados tuvo que castigarlos y ahora los dos estaban barriendo el enorme patio de la academia.

- ugh, no…

- no digas nada, estoy cansado no pude dormir hasta la madrugada creo– Shikamaru se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y miro las nubes de la mañana – supongo que regreso de donde quiera que fuera ayer ¿no?

- sí, no lo vas a creer pero llegó de pronto con un niño extraño y ¡apareció en el techo! No podían bajar de allí pero ni idea de como subieron en primer lugar…

Y mientras Shikamaru escuchaba la historia seguramente exagerada de Naruto, pasaban su mañana de "castigados" sin hacer nada realmente, porque mientras no los descubrieran estarían bien, además que caso tenía barrer el patio que ya había sido barrido hoy, honestamente Iruka-sensei necesitaba ser más original con los castigos, aunque pensándolo mejor estaban muy bien en comparación con lo que habían pasado el día anterior…

- …y eso es por lo que Ra-chan está aquí, ahora me veo en la necesidad de hablarle de algo más serio, y ser para ser completamente honesto esperaba no tener que hacerlo pero dadas las circunstancias me veo en la obligación de hacerlo.

- escucho – dijo el Hokage pensando en que hacer ahora mientras todas estas cosas se le planteaban tan sorpresivamente - ¿solos o prefiere que el niño permanezca aquí?

- Ra-chan sabe una parte, no es problema que se quede, confió en él, solo que bueno… - Shiro miró a un lado del hokage donde había de pie un ANBU que no pensaba dejar solo a su líder con el chico extraño ya que había admitido tener habilidades desconocidas para ellos.

- está perfectamente bien, él no dirá nada de lo que escuché aquí hoy – dijo seguro también el mayor – así que, por favor adelante Shiro-kun

- bueno, para empezar mi nombre real es Potter Harry y soy un mago, de donde yo vengo hay una guerra a punto de estallar de nuevo, por causa de un hombre llamado Voldemort, pero las personas tienen tanto miedo de el que no se atreven decir su nombre y le llaman "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" "tú-sabes-quien" y otros muchos más, además tiene una cierta obsesión insana con matar al "niño-que-vivió"…

El resto de la mañana se la paso explicando la magia, su vida, la guerra contra Voldemort, pero se saltó los detalles de cómo había logrado recuperar su cuerpo, también tuvo que responder varias preguntas, pero por lo general el hombre lo dejo hablar, sacar todo lo que tenía que decir y solo interrumpió cuando le fue necesario para entender algo, que siempre fue en los puntos importantes.

- El año pasado, sin embargo, las cosas se salieron un poco del control del director, el no esperaba que yo escuchara algo que me hizo abrir los ojos a la verdad…tengo que acabar esto por mi mismo, no puedo permitir involucrar a mas personas, mi amiga Hermione y yo, nos colamos en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca; ella seguía informando al director de lo que yo hacía, pero el hombre nunca se enteró de todo, Hermione me entrego sus recuerdos…hicimos un pensadero, un objeto en el que se pueden ver los recuerdos de los demás casi como si los estuviera viviendo en el momento, y me enteré de todo; el tiempo que Dumbledore había pensado que era peligroso, el momento en que decidió decir a "mis amigos" que me espiaran por su "bien mayor" y sobre todo la profecía que les dijo a ellos para obtener su ayuda, el problema es que los puso bajo un contrato mágico, ellos no podían hablar aunque quisieran decirme, Ron intentó algo cuando descubrió no sé que, eso le hizo ponerse mal…fue cuando escuche tras la puerta de la enfermería a Hermione gritarle al director, a Ron le dieron algo y manipularon sus recuerdos…Hermione me ayudo a pesar de que se estaba poniendo en obvio peligro…cuando me entere de que tenía más familia por un impulso decidí venir inmediatamente en busca de él, sin saber nada, sin importarme nada, sin pensar en nadie más, simplemente vine dejando todo atrás pero siempre he tenido presente que tendré que volver…

Tiempo más tarde, cerca del medio día, las cosas se habían calmado un poco y ahora se antendían otro asuntos…

- así la presencia que sacó a los ANBU de su casa y que pertenece a esta persona que nadie ha visto hasta ahora es de una criatura mágica llamada "elfo-doméstico" y responde al nombre de Dobby – El Hokage estaba muy interesado en todo, era como un niño al que le cuentan un cuento y luego le dan la posibilidad de conocer a los protagonistas de su historia preferida.

- así es, él es…umm, un poco extraño – Harry no sabía cómo lo tomaría pero hasta ahora las cosas habían ido bien.

- extraño – murmuro el pelirrojo – es lo más raro que he visto nunca, pero cocina bien – termino sin pensar que los demás en la sala lo escucharon y sonrieron, bueno al menos el hokage y Shiro porque el ANBU con la máscara no se podía notar.

- me gustaría conocer a este Dobby si es posible – el Hokage no podía creer que existiera algo como lo que decían era Dobby para empezar, teniendo pruebas las cosas cambiaban.

- supongo que esta bien, siempre cuando no le hagan daño, como dije puede ser un poco extraño en su comportamiento – Shiro se puso de pie y llamo a Dobby que apareció con un crack en la habitación haciendo una reverencia a su maestro.

- Maestro Harry Potter, señor ¿llamó a Dobby?

Silencio fue lo único que lleno el lugar desde entonces.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y obtuvo la atención de todos.

- Dobby-san – el hokage llamo su atención, haciendo que el elfo le respondiera con otra gran reverencia tocando el suelo con su larga nariz – ciertamente muy interesante…

- Dobby ¿puedes preparar algunos dulces para esta tarde? – Shiro tenía que hacer algo para sacar al elfo de allí y seguir con lo suyo.

- por supuesto, Dobby hará los favoritos del maestro – Dobby casi saltaba al recibir una orden

- ¿algo en especial que quieras Ra-chan? – El pelirrojo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos aún no se acostumbraba a que le preguntaran lo que quería y menos a Dobby.

- uh, algo con chocolate…? – medio preguntó inseguro de que decir.

- muy bien Dobby, ya sabes que hacer, llegamos antes de cenar – con eso Dobby fue despedido y desapareció de la misma manera que había llegado dejado aún impresionados al pobre ANBU y el Hokage.

- bueno, aún hay más, verá, esta profecía que habla de mí, por lo que debo encontrar la manera de matar a Voldemort, el problema es que estoy seguro me están buscando, no puedo decir que simplemente me enteré de lo que pasa, es más que obvio que nadie lo va a aceptar ya que no tengo pruebas físicas y todos se van de parte del Dumbledore y la Orden, pero estoy divagando, necesito practicar mi magia y me gustaría aprender también las artes shinobis, este es un lugar especial, aquí puedo hacer magia aún siendo menor de edad, porque este continente está escondido con muchas barreras que impiden el paso de un lugar a otro a menos que se conozca la ubicación correcta y se tenga un buen propósito, después de los problemas con los bijuu, los magos sintieron miedo y cerraron comunicación con este lugar, por otro lado creo que hay un tratado también firmado por los grandes representantes de esa época, no estoy seguro – se rasco nerviosamente la nuca y desordeno su cabello – nunca me gusto mucho la clase de historia.

- esto es algo que debo considerar seriamente – el Hokage tenía dolor de cabeza, sabía del tratado, pero no espero que algo así le viniera y cayera encima de pronto.

- bueno, no le estoy pidiendo que me responda ahora, solo que el guardia de la casa no vaya a atacar a Dobby, que no se asuste cuando practique porque debo hacerlo, y si me puede proporcionar una manera de aprender las artes shinobis se lo agradecería mucho, por ahora solo quiero estar con Naruto, Gaara y Dobby.

- lo pensaré pueden retirarse, te mandaré llamar cuando tenga una respuesta y desde mañana puedes pacticar, debo informar a mis hombres antes de meterlos a todos en algún problema que se pueda evitar.

- muchas gracias Hokage-sama – hizo una reverencia – Dobby regresa a casa

- como diga el Maestro Harry Potter, señor – Dobby desapareció como había llegado.

- vamos Ra-chan – el niño miro al viejo y solo inclino un poco la cabeza antes de salir con Shiro del lugar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- eso no salió tan mal – suspiró y miró al cielo una vez fuera del lugar – bien, es tarde, vamos a comer algo antes de ir de compras.

- hai Shiro-nii

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegaron poco antes de Naruto a la casa con un montón de cosas para la habitación de Gaara en la casa, habían hecho algunos arreglos la habitación de Gaara quedaba a la derecha al final del pasillo la siguiente habitación era la de Shiro y la siguiente era de Naruto, dejarlo de otra manera habría sido un problema, ahora el mago sabía que tenía que estar en medio.

Había hablado con Gaara y el niño acepto intentar llevarse con Naruto, ahora solo le quedaba el rubio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El Kazekage estaba furioso, el hombre que tenían en prisión era un hombre exasperante, pero tenía el mismo palito que el que se llevo a su mounstro por lo que debían estar relacionados del alguna manera y no iba a perder oportunidad de recuperar aquello que le había sido arrebatado, si tan solo el hombre pudiera hablar de una manera más cuerda y coherente, apenas y sabía unas pocas palabras, era como si no conociera de nada el idioma, y las ropas que llevaba sabía que se le hacían familiar de algún lugar pero no lograba identificar de donde.

Estaba decidido a averiguar la verdad, el viejo le ayudaría o moriría en su prisión.

Gaara era algo que no se podía permitir el lujo de perder, si bien el mocoso no había resultado como el esperaba, al menos tampoco era completamente inútil, y podía servir de alguna manera en el futuro, mandarlo a algún lugar lejano y dejarlo hacer las suyas y luego con la bestia ya más calmada ir y quedarse con los restos, siempre se puede utilizar un arma defectuosa, los resultados podían no ser completamente satisfactorios pero al menos no eran nulos. Además por todos los infiernos el niño había sonreído y abrazo al extraño!!! Quizás todos estos años estuvo haciendo las cosas mal, no es como si lo fuera admitir claro esta, tal vez en lugar de intentar matarlo debía apelar al "lado sentimental", sonaba horrible, ¿quién en su sano juicio apelaría al lado sentimental de un demonio como Shukaku?, pero quizás aún podía ganar una ficha más completa a su tablero para reemplazar un defectuosa.

El Hokage tenía que pensar que hacer con el muchacho, entendía porque le había tomado tanto confiar, y también comprendía que las cosas para el niño no habían sido fáciles, porque a pesar de todo el niño no salía de un civil promedio con una habilidad que le había dado más dolores y problemas que beneficios y alegrías.

Era un niño haciéndose cargo de otros dos niños, junto con una…¿criatura?...creo que por ahora podría decirle así a Dobby por el momento, sea como sea, era demasiado para él niño solo, tendría que hacerle algunas pruebas y ver si tenía capacidad para entrenarlo como shinobi, no podía simplemente decirle si y luego ver como se lastimaba aunque con los antecedentes del chico lo más seguro es que pudiera ser shinobi para meterse en más problemas, un niño encargado de acabar con una guerra, definitivamente el mundo estaba de cabeza, es inverosímil como las personas dejan que las situaciones se salgan de su control y lo llevaban hasta un punto en que no hay regreso...

* * *

_**Y así se me va otro capitulo!**_

**_espero les haya gustado y nuevamente lamento el retraso, ya me pongo a escribir el siguiente para que no haya más tardanza!!!_**

**_Besos y hasta la próxima!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bien a falta de tantas actualizaciones en la semana acá les traigo de nuevo capi! actua mañanera, hace mucho no tenía una de estas!**_

**_Muchas gracias por el comentario Yue! eres la primera persona que vota por alguien para que Shiro/Harry tenga un romance!!! veré que hago con eso porque tu opinión me dio unas ideas!!! _**Habían pasado tres días, tres días y aún no tenía noticias del Hokage, bueno al menos ahora podía practicar su magia, ya era un logro y un avance; por otro lado Gaara había encontrado una entretención extraña en aprender inglés en su habitación por las noches estaba decidido a leer los libros únicos de Shiro, por que había hablado con los niños y ahora cada uno dormía en su habitación y comenzaban a entenderse, un gran logro para el mago, aunque aún había veces que los quería hechizar o maldecir, pero eran las menos y por lo menos ahora también podía reír de las cosas que se les ocurrían.

* * *

Naruto se había adaptado a los cambios en su vida y a las nuevas personas que lo rodeaban, iba a la academia sin problemas, llegaba a tiempo y según Iruka parecía más tranquilo y alegre.

Dobby podía salir al jardín pero no a la calle frente a otras personas, era un alivio; y lo que le hacía más feliz es que por fin hoy le quitaban las odiosas vendas de la cabeza.

- Vamos Ra-chan, no sabes cuanto quiero quitarme esto – Shiro estaba en la puerta esperando al pelirrojo, lo llevaba a todas partes donde iba cuando salía, ya que el niño no salía por su cuenta y no conocía a nadie más, seguía siendo renuente a la hora de tratar con las personas.

- hai – llego corriendo del segundo piso se puso sus zapatillas y salió con el pelinegro rumbo al hospital.

- ¡ah, Shiro-san! – el médico que tanto cariño le había tomado al mago lo recibió con una extraña sonrisa, lo había visto a diario para cambiar las vendas y ahora nada más le había dejado un parche pequeño que tapaba lo justo y necesario de la herida, sin embargo aún no había permitido que le joven Uzumaki Shiro observara como iba su progreso. Le daría una gran sorpresa el día de hoy.

- Imaki-san – algo no le decía que no iba a salir del todo bien esto.

- me alegra verlo, espero que todo este bien, por aquí por favor – le hizo señas para que se sentará y pudiera comenzar con su trabajo.

Gaara estaba sentado fuera esperando, miraba por la ventana, estaba contento, habían pasado tres días y ahora que conocía a Naruto no se llevaba tan mal con el, solo que el chico tenía algo…no sabía que, pero tenía algo diferente, era como que el niño se parecía demasiado a él quizás...

- ¿¡Qué!? – Gaara saltó en su asiento y se asomó despacito a la puerta de la sala en la que había entrado Shiro y desde donde había exclamado con asombro.

- oh, no lo puedo creer, esto… - Shiro daba vueltas y vueltas por la habitación el que el pelirrojo asumió era el médico se reía en una esquina mientras miraba al joven que le había dado tantos dolores de cabeza.

- así de fácil, un par de días y ya, no lo puedo creer, es…es…no sé ni como decirlo! Toda la vida sufriendo con esta maldita cosa y ahora no…no queda nada… -termino con un susurro dejándose caer de rodillas con un espejo pequeño en la manos.

- ¿Shiro-nii? – Gaara había entrado y ahora estaba al lado del mago que no dejaba de mirar su reflejo.

- se fue…

- así es, fue un trabajo duro pero los resultados fueron mejores de lo esperado – Imaki estaba tratando de hacer reaccionar al joven ahora.

- se fue – esta vez lo dijo más convencido como si recién lo estuviera aceptando y comprendiendo - ¡SE FUE! – tomo en brazos al pelirrojo haciéndolo soltar un grito de sorpresa mientras lo abrazaba y reía feliz…la maldición y la cicatriz que lo marcaron durante tantos años ya no estaban. No más pesadillas, no más dolores horribles de cabeza, no más tantas cosas…

Les tomo una hora más salir del hospital, con indicaciones de ir pronto para cambiar la receta de los anteojos, además de un control completo de otras lesiones, porque el médico le comento que mientras había estado inconciente la vez anterior había encontrado algunas cosas que era necesario atender cuanto antes, entre otras muchas cosas, la deficiencia de calcio de los huesos del brazo, como si hubieran crecido de pronto y hace unos pocos años…el mago solo miro para otro lado y acepto, ahora estaba tan contento que no le importaba nada!

Llegaron a la academia, y Shiro corrió por los pasillos sin importarle que solo hubieran pasado unas horas, hace mucho no se sentía tan libre, tranquilo y feliz y quería celebrar, para ello necesitaba a Naruto también.

Abrió la puerta antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y entró a la sala caminando directo a donde estaba el rubio que lo miro con sorpresa así como Kiba y Akamaru que sonrieron (N/A: siempre me ha parecido que Akamaru hace lindas expresiones para ser un perrito ^·^) y Shikamaru que le dio una mirada evaluativa antes de recostarse en su asiento murmurando un "problemático"

- Naru-chan, vamos, tienes que venir conmigo – Shiro lo tomó de la mano ignorando todas las miradas y preguntas de los niños.

- ¿pasa algo Shiro-san? – Iruka se había preocupado al ver que prácticamente tiraba al pelirrojo tras él y ahora al rubio.

- ¿pasar algo? Solo una de las mejores cosas que me podrían haber sucedido en la vida y quiero celebrarlo con mis hermanitos Ra-chan y Naru-chan por supuesto!

- nii-chan ¿qué pasa? – el rubio estaba confundido.

- mira – el pelinegro se levantó el flequillo y le mostró la frente a su primo, esperando que el niño comprendiera por su cuenta lo que ocurría.

- eso ya no ¡está! – ahora Naruto parecía tan contento como Shiro, ignorante de todas las miradas extrañas que recibía de todos los del salón.

El maestro no supo que decir a eso, no había visto una sonrisa real y que iluminara tanto la cara del joven frente a él por lo que dejo que se llevara a su estudiante ante la sorpresa de todos. Shiro, Gaara y Naruto, los tres que siempre en sus ojos parecían reflejar tristeza y pesar no coincidentes con su edad estaban felices, y ahora Iruka estaba alegre por que los tres estuvieran encontrando algo bueno en sus vidas y pudieran compartirlo juntos.

- bueno siguiendo con la lección… - Iruka volvió al modo maestro acabando en parte con los murmullos ya que ahora hubo una queja general, los niños eran muy especiales.

Fuera de la academia…

- y ¿dónde vamos? – preguntó entusiasmado el rubio

- no tengo idea – fue la feliz respuesta que recibió del mago mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo, tirando en una mano a Naruto y en la otra a Gaara.

Llegaron cansadísimos a casa esa noche para la cena, habían ido a todas partes que se les ocurrió, jugaron, corrieron, comieron golosinas riendo los tres juntos como si no hubiera mañana, ahora los tres solo querían un baño, Shiro tal vez un té y los niños un vaso de leche tibia antes de ir a dormir. Pero claro las cosas no siempre son como se esperan.

- estamos en casa – anunciaron los tres al entrar.

Dobby apareció ya sin asustarlos o sorprenderlos pero con algo en las manos, un paquete dirigido a Harry Potter.

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado encerrado en ese maldito lugar y seguía sin saber nada, lo golpearon, lo insultaron de lo que suponía, ya que no entendía el idioma, estaba comenzando a hartarse, Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, no iba a quedarse un día más en ese lugar en el que ahora sabía no estaba Harry Potter, tenía que regresar también, el plazo en Hogwarts estaba por comenzar y el había desaparecido dejando en el gran salón una gran cantidad de pruebas de su ritual ilegal.

Dio un suspiro cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, tenía que jugárselas todas en esta oportunidad.

Mirnerva, Sprout, Sinistra, Vector, Snape y Filch estuvieron a punto de tener un ataque cuando ingresaron al gran salón y encontraron los restos de lo que obviamente se había realizado en el lugar y ninguna pista del director.

Decidieron guardar silencio para no expandir el pánico en que estaba cayendo la comunidad mágica al tener desaparecido a su salvador "Harry Potter el niño que vivió" y ahora al único mago que podía mantener a raya "al que no debe ser nombrado" también conocido como Voldemort.

El tiempo estaba pasando y nada, otros profesores habían llegado al castillo, ya que ellos se reunían antes de que las clases comenzaran, y notaban la tensión en el aire, sabían que había pasado algo pero no se atrevían a preguntar, no por lo menos hasta que Dumbledore apareciera frente a ellos, porque para todos los motivos, el viejo director estaba trabajando en la búsqueda de Harry.

Solo esperaban que volviera, vivo y con suerte con noticias del chico, ya que era mucho pedir en este momento el chico en si mismo…

- e-eso es de… - reconoció la letra en el momento que la vio, tantos años de leer sus notas y apuntes, era imposible no reconocer esa caligrafía sobre el trozo de pergamino adjunto al paquete.

Dobby se había retirado a algún lugar de la casa, mientras Harry se quedaba en la sala mirando el paquete en la mesa como si fuera algo peligroso o muy valioso, aún no podía decidir, los niños estaban con él, no sabían que pasaba pero era como si toda la alegría del día se hubiera esfumado al ver la pequeña nota.

- Mione… - susurró al fin decidiéndose a tomar la nota en sus manos temblorosas.

"_Harry:_

_Espero que estes bien, estoy muy preocupada por ti, nadie sabe nada, Hedwid esta a mi cuidado no te preocupes está bien, aunque enfadada porque la dejaste aquí._

_Me hubiera gustado darte esto en persona, pero dadas las circunstancias es lo mejor que puedo hacer, cuentas conmigo no lo olvides._

_Muchas Felicidades por tu cumpleaños!_

_Te ama, tu amiga_

_Hermione Granger"_

- Maestro Harry Potter, señor, Dobby espera no se enfade con él, pero Dobby quería que el maestro tuviera algún presente de cumpleaños de su amiga – Dobby entonces le tendió un pequeño paquetito. Calcetines, Harry sonrió, Dobby le regaló calcetines, era tan significativo paa ellos dos que no pudo evitar sonreír. – además Dobby preparó un pastel

- Shiro-niichan, ¿es tu cumpleaños? – Naruto apenas se daba cuenta.

Aunque Gaara quería haberle dicho algo al baka, no pudo porque hasta ahora no tenía idea de que decir o hacer.

- si, es mi cumpleaños aunque con todo lo que ha pasado lo había olvidado por completo, muchas gracias Dobby – Los niños de pronto lo abrazaban, juntos se lanzaron sobre el como sincronizados – gracias a ustedes también…

Al día siguiente las cosas estuvieron aún mejores, Hermione le había enviado un libro maravilloso, si bien era complicado y en algunas cosas requería conocimiento de runas, momento en que una vez más se arrepintió de optar por lo fácil en su tercer año y quedarse con adivinación acompañando a Ron, todavía podía seguirlo con los libros de runas junto a él, esto era algo que había buscado hace mucho tiempo y que debería haber hecho desde que se enfrentó a Voldemort en su primer año en Hogwarts…como sea, ahora estaba decidido a hacerlo sin importar el tiempo que le llevara, no solo sería para acabar de una vez por todas con "Lord Voldemort" si no que también luego le sería útil para proteger a Naruto y Gaara, los dos pequeños que ahora eran sin duda alguna su familia.

Naruto se fue a la academia muy contento, el día anterior había olvidado por completo la rivalidad absurda que tenía con Gaara, ahora se podía decir que eran amigos.

Dandose un minuto para conocer al pelirrojo se dio cuenta que eran muy similares, aunque el otro era algo tímido, cosa que a Naruto le parecía extraña, había hecho de su nueva misión personal sacar al pelirrojo de su concha y hacerlo más expresivo, sip, esa sin duda era una de sus prioridades, el chico de ojos aguamarina solo mostraba expresiones a su primo y aún así eran pocas veces y no muy variadas…se supone que ahora eran como una especie de familia, y la familia se ayuda, así que como Shiro estaba muy ocupado con lo que les explico del asesino malvado, él se haría cargo de Gaara, por que además de todo Naruto era mayor que el pelirrojo y tenía que ser responsable del otro niño; aunque la diferencia de edad solo fueran unos cuantos meses.

- ¡ohayo! Iruka-sensei – hoy para Naruto sería un buen día.

Gaara por su parte estaba leyendo un libro de animales con mucha calma por las palabras que aún no entendía pero maravillado por los animales y sus descripciones. Cuando fue la hora de comer fue a buscar a Shiro, solo para encontrarlo con las manos manchadas de tinta una cara completamente concentrada, rollos y rollos de pergamino esparcidos por el suelo, y muchos libros marcados en diferentes partes a su alrededor. Pero por sobre eso se podía notar un brillo en sus ojos, como una nueva esperanza de algo bueno. El pelirrojo iba a dejar al otro por el momento cuando llamaron a la puerta, dado que no era conveniente que fuera Dobby y Shiro no parecía haber escuchado nada a pesar de estar en la sala, fue el pequeño.

Un ANBU curiosos había sido enviado a dar un mensaje al nuevo hermano del pequeño monstruo rubio, había escuchado las peculiaridades de la casa y había sentido algo extraño cuando había llamado a la puerta pero todo parecía ir muy normal por el momento, un niño de ojos aguamarina y cabello rojo vibrante le abrió con cara de enojo (¿?) no podía estar seguro.

- ¿hai? – el tono casi desinteresado le pareció aun mas raro al ANBU. Bueno parece que estaba encontrando de a poco las peculiaridades de las que tanto había escuchado hablar a los otros shinobis, si hasta se enteró que uno pidió un par de días libres luego de estar de guardia en esta casa, pero volviendo al punto…

- tengo un mensaje del Hokage para Uzumaki Shiro – el niño no lo dejo pasar de la puerta cuando fue a buscar al mencionado sujeto extraño también.

Ante sus ojos apareció caminando con cara curiosa un joven de no más de 14 el cabello negro revuelto como si hubiera estado en una tormenta y ojos verdes vibrantes y profundos que decían que había pasado más cosas que muchos de los jóvenes de Konoha, casi como un jounin con experiencia.

- ¿Uzumaki Shiro? – preguntó aun a sabiendas de que era él.

- si, soy yo – la respuesta cortante, obviamente no era muy bien recibido.

- Hokage-sama solicita su presencia en la Torre a primera hora pasado el medio día – espero que el otro respondiera con algo, una palabra o un gesto pero a cambio se volvió a mirar al niño que ahora estaba a su lado mirando con expresión plana.

- allí estaremos – dijo al fin, el ANBU lo tomo como una despedida, iba a decir algo cuando dijo "estaremos" el Hokage solo había pedido su presencia, pero bueno los problemas en los que se pudiera meter el joven no eran su asunto de ninguna manera, por lo que con una simple seña de mano desapareció de la casa, dejando detrás una extraña familia.

Por la tarde la Torre estaba en relativa tranquilidad, Gaara caminaba junto a Shiro mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, los otros shinobis esta vez no se les quedaron viendo tan raro y tanto tiempo, ahora los susurros eran diferentes pero era de algo que no podían identificar, no era de maldad, no era de curiosidad, tampoco eran esos rumores que le daban escalofríos cuando los escuchaban, no sabían de que era, pero como no era malo una vez más hicieron caso omiso de ellos.

En la oficina el viejo Hokage los recibió con una sonrisa y el pelirrojo entró con Shiro, a pesar de no haber sido llamado el mago había decidido llevarlo con él, tenía que aclarar también lo que pasaría con el pequeño ahora que lo había "secuestrado" de Tsunagakure.

- bienvenidos, ¿cómo van tus días en Konoha? – el hombre se dirigió primero al pelirrojo - ¿te diviertes? ¿te agrada el lugar?

- hai – el niño no tenía razones para dar una respuesta más larga que esa, si se divertía como nunca en la vida, si le agradaba el lugar como ningún otro lo había hecho…que más podía responder.

- me alegro por eso, y también de verlos a los dos hoy aquí – les hizo una seña para que se sentaran frente al escritorio y despidió a los ANBU que tenía por seguridad a pesar de las quejas de estos de que no podían dejarlo solo con el muchacho que aún suponía una amenaza para ellos.

- bien considerando las diversas situaciones que se plantearon solo con el hecho de su llegada Potter Harry-san, he tenido que ver y pensar también en los posibles resultados que puede traer al pueblo el ayudarle, eso en si se podría haber solucionado de manera un poco más simple si no se le hubiera sumado a ello el secuestro de un niño de otra aldea, nada menos que el hijo del Kazekage, sin importar las razones por muy buenas que estas hayan sido, luego, debí considerar que usted esta aquí con otra identidad, que es familiar, el único de un niño que lo necesita y que merece decepciones de lo que ha ganado en estos días…se me planteo un problema con muchas variables y con muchas posibles soluciones, algunas más desafortunadas que otras, pero al parecer ninguna lo suficientemente buena como para satisfacer a todas la necesidades que este caso requiere… - el hombre se tomo un segundo para observar las expresiones de los dos jóvenes frente a él, no habían mostrado expresión alguna, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba lo que sentían, ambos tenían miedo y el viejo Hokage no pudo evitar suspirar antes de continuar – en vista de todo eso, he decidido lo que facilita más las cosas en este momento, además de haber realizado una extensa investigación en los archivos antiguos del los anteriores Hokages y creo que podemos hacer algo que no sea tan perjudicial para todos.

Shiro tomo la mano de Gaara y la aferró con fuerza, pasara lo que pasara se quedaría con el niño y con Naruto, no importa lo que tuviera que hacer por ellos…

* * *

_**Otro capitulo terminado!!!!**_

_**Besos y espero sus comentarios como siempre!**_

_**Nos leemos…**_


	14. Chapter 14

***o* Hohohohoho! (no, no soy santa) mi hermana recibió su castigo por arruinarme la historia antes, creo que me hace mal pasar tanto tiempo con cierta persona ¬¬ saca mi lado malo a la realidad! xD bueno les dejo el capítulo!**

**- … - diálogos normales**

**- //…// - habla inglés.**

* * *

Draco estaba perdido, por Salazar, no tenía idea de donde había ido a parar, escapar de esa manera fue impulsivo, puro instinto y ahora estaba en problemas…Había caminado como cualquier plebeyo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que había encontrado a alguien, al principio feliz de haber visto a una persona en el camino de tierra que no parecía llevar a ninguna parte, se acercó con cautela, no porque estuviera cansado, sucio y maltratado tenía que dejar de ser cuidadoso, no por nada era una astuta serpiente.

El tipo vestía raro, parecía llevar una especie de capa negra con nubes rojas, un sombrero de paja que le cubría la cara y unas sandalias extrañas, pero bueno él no era nadie para juzgar a los demás…Merlín el sol le había afectado si comenzaba a pensar de esa manera.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando el extraño paso por su lado sin darle siquiera una mirada, simplemente lo ignoro como una piedra más en el camino. Entonces, se decidió a hablar al extraño.

- ey – llamo inútilmente el tipo, según creía era hombre por la constitución física aunque nunca es bueno asumir nada - ¡Ey! – llamo más fuerte consiguiendo la atención del extraño, lo que le ganó una mirada evaluativa que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, el sujeto, ahora Draco si estaba seguro era hombre, lo miro con disgusto y curiosidad entremezclados.

- ¿nani? – preguntó el tipo con voz que le hizo temblar de nuevo

- ¿nani? – repitió Draco sin entender – //oh, maldita sea, no entiendo el idioma que hablan aquí ¿dónde en nombre de Merlín vine a parar? Estúpida magia que no ayuda, había un hechizo para estos casos…no lo recuerdo…¿¡qué se supone que haga entonces!?// - olvidando por un momento el orgullo de sangre pura y su clase, se revolvió los rubios cabellos con frustración.

El extraño en la capa lo miro con interés mientras hablaba algo que no entendía de nada. Un chico interesante…

- …entonces, ¿pueden hacer eso? – preguntó el Hokage al niño y el joven que estaban con los ojos enormes y sin palabras en frente de él, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿e-esta seguro?, quiero decir, no es problema hacer lo que pide, de hecho es muy sencillo, pero ¿no habrá problemas? Es todo así tan simple, sin trampas, sin nada más – Shiro parecía reunente a aceptar y el viejo no lo culpaba por lo que había pasado el muchacho tendía ahora a desconfiar de alguien que le ofrecía las cosas de manera tan simplista como el lo veía aunque en realidad era mucho más que solo eso.

- como he dicho, si podemos cambiar la apariencia del joven Sabaku, por medio de la "magia" ya que un henge lo puede sacar cualquier ninja, por el tiempo suficiente y conseguir su documentación al día, aunque estaremos faltando a un sin número de reglas de la aldea y de algunos tratados, no veo conveniente que el niño regrese si aquí podemos mantenerlo seguro y con bien, por otra parte, ya que necesitará un tutor y Naruto parece estar muy bien con usted y el niño lo conoce y según los informes se llevan muy bien, puede tomarlo bajo su custodia temporal y finalmente debido a que se quedará aquí por tiempo indefinido joven Uzumaki Shiro es necesario por su seguridad y la de los otros cercanos que tenga al menos el mínimo de conocimientos shinobis considerando la situación "única" de su pariente consanguíneo…al convertirse en shinobi estará ligado al pueblo, cuando sea el momento deberá ir a la guerra que le corresponde como son sus deseos, aun así las únicas y repito las únicas órdenes que debe seguir estando allá serán las mías ya que será un ciudadano de Konoha al servicio exclusivo del Hokage, pero además serviría como una misión de investigación que puede durar un tiempo considerable, sin embargo, estará _**obligado a regresar con vida**_ y vivir en Konoha cuidando a sus dos pequeños hermanos o hijos, como usted prefiera la última parte.

- ¿qué diremos por los cambios de Ra-chan? – Harry Potter no lo podía creer, finalmente se le presentaba una oportunidad real de ser otra persona, de tener una vida, de hacer sus propias decisiones, solo pequeños esfuerzos y podía notar cada palabra escondida del hombre…era todo para beneficio de él y sus niños, sus hermanitos porque ahora nadie podría quitarle de la cabeza que los niños eran sus hermanos… - ¡oh, tengo una idea mejor!

- asumo que mi propuesta es aceptada entonces – el viejo sonrió al ver el entusiasmo en el muchacho.

- ¿qué dices Ra-chan? ¿quieres quedarte y ser mi hermanito? – el pelirrojo lo miró, esto era más de lo que nunca pensó que tendría, la aparición en el desierto fue de alguna manera un escape en un primer momento, luego cuando vivió con el en su campamento improvisado y se conocieron crearon un lazo muy grande pero llegar a que lo adoptara como su hermano real, quedarse allí donde nadie le temía, donde había encontrado un amigo en Naruto, donde se entretenía por las noches sin necesidad de esconderse de todos, donde hasta Dobby parecía quererlo…no era algo que negaría. Antes de darse cuenta estaba en los brazos de su hermano asintiendo una y otra vez.

- bueno, podemos decir que por seguridad el niño hasta ahora estaba bajo un henge, yo me encargo de que no hagan preguntas que no deban – el viejo estaba encantado con los chicos, sería bueno para ellos – el nombre del chico ahora será solo Ra, ya que así lo conocen los demás y es mejor no usar su nombre real de nuevo, ahora el apellido…

- puedo arreglarlo y hacerlo mi hermano por sangre – interrumpió el mago, ante la mirada de ambos se sonrojó y explicó – en el mundo mágico rara vez se utiliza es una poción un tanto escasa, pero no imposible de conseguir, Ra-chan tomaría algunas características mías, no estoy seguro de que pero no será nada malo y es posible que ayude con el cambio de su apariencia física también, solo debo pedirle a Dobby que me consiga algunas cosas y aunque no soy especialista en pociones puedo prepararla yo mismo, solo necesito un par de días.

- y un par de días es lo que hace falta para que toda la documentación este en regla con ustedes…ahora con respecto a su entrenamiento, la academia queda fuera de contexto de manera inmediata, la única opción es un maestro personal, tengo algunas opciones en mente, me gustaría saber que opinas – tendió unas carpetas con los nombres de sus posibles maestros frente a él…Gaara se acercó a mirar el quería saber quien iba a estar enseñando a su hermano a defenderse, tenía que ser alguien que valiera la pena no iba a dejar a Shiro con cualquier idiota que había llegado a ser shinobi, sin ofender, pero con las personas extrañas que había visto en los pocos días que llevaba en Konoha, estaba seguro que necesitaría apoyo para no perder la cordura…una imagen de un hombre vestido completamente de verde paso por su joven mente…

Caminaba, oh, sí genial, como si no hubiera caminado lo suficiente ya, ahora caminaba en completo silencio con un extraño que lo llevaba a lo que bien podía ser su muerte y él ni idea ya que no entendía, por lo menos si pudiera saber dónde estaba, si hubiera alguna ciudad, un pueblo, más gente lo que sea menos malditos árboles y el camino de tierra que no tenía fin, porque iba por ese camino ¿cuánto? Toda la mañana y seguía siendo el mismo panorama, de vez en cuando un animal o un ave hacía algún ruido pero eso era todo…

- Draco – dijo de pronto rompiendo el silencio y señalándose a si mismo.

El tipo lo miro y pareció pensar un momento antes de responder algo, era como si considera demasiado sus opciones o no quisiera hacer caso del rubio.

- …Draco… - repitió el rubio con énfasis para darse a entender como si hablara con un niño y esperando esta vez una respuesta.

- Orochimaru – dijo con un tono y un brillo en los ojos que hizo sentir un poco de miedo al rubio.

- oh – el viejo Hokage enarcó una ceja y miro las dos carpetas frente a él, una elección definitivamente interesante, de todas las personas que había puesto, bueno de una se lo esperaba, la carpeta decía que gran shinobi era, sus habilidades y personalidad seguramente no tendría problemas en encajar con el chico pelinegro, sin embargo, el otro prospecto a maestro fue, realmente desconcertante…un gran desafío y algo muy bueno podría salir de ello, así como también podría terminar muy, muy mal; bueno si las cosas se daban de esa manera, el no iba a intervenir con el destino y su extraña jugarreta con su pueblo – bien, ahora solo queda decidir que decirle a Naruto.

- ¿decidir? – preguntó el pelirrojo con una extraña expresión.

- bueno, no podemos decirle todo esto así de pronto…Naruto es un niño – dijo el viejo explicándole a Gaara las cosas según su punto de vista pero tuvo que dejarlo cuando la risa del Shiro lo interrumpió.

- lo siento – se serenó un poco y continuo aún sonriendo – por si lo ha olvidado Ra-chan es menor que Naruto y ha tomado toda la situación de muy buena manera, voy a decirle todo, el merece saber y no seré yo quien le niegue el conocimiento de lo que pasa con nosotros, su familia, es mejor que este preparado desde ahora para lo que pueda pasar.

- bien, si esa es su decisión – suspiró con cansancio – los veré en unos días entonces.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie, hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron de la oficina sonriendo.

El Hokage tomó su pipa y se acercó a la ventana, había sido bueno que los dos extraños entraran en la vida del rubio hiperactivo; esos tres se merecían la familia que habían armado y el haría todo lo posible por ayudarles a que permaneciera de esa forma.

Un mes faltaba para que comenzara el plazo en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; las cosas no parecían haber cambiado, cada día que pasaba las cosas en el "Diario el Profeta" se hacían más exageradas y extravagantes al punto de llegar a lo ridículo; ahora la Orden del Fenix, tenía sus propios asuntos que atender, Siruis estaba hecho una furia y nadie se atrevía a hablarle, Remus estaba débil por la proximidad de la siguiente luna llena, y nadie sabía donde se había metido Dumbledore, los maestros comenzaban a estar impacientes y Severus y McGonagall de alguna manera se estaban quedando sin excusas coherentes para tranquilizar un poco a los miembros preocupados.

El mundo era un caos, y parecía que estaban corriendo contra reloj y contra el mundo mismo; por eso Hedwig que era dejada de lado como si no entendiera lo que pasaba no estaba contenta sabía muy bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor con los humanos, sus sentidos era más agudos que los de los mamíferos de dos patas, claro entre ellos había algunos diferentes como _**su**_ humano que por ahora le había abandonado al cuidado de la niña simpática que le cuidaba de momento, por que Hedwig estaba decidida a encontrar de nuevo a su humano y solo tenía que esperar a que la dejaran salir un rato, ella sabía que podía encontrarlo, el chico no se iba a esconder de ella y cuando lo encontrara era mejor que estuviera bien porque le iba a dar unos buenos picotazos y arañazos por dejarla sin avisarle.

La lechuza escondió la cabeza bajo su ala y se durmió descansado y preparándose a partir en la primera oportunidad.

Su primer instinto fue reírse en la cara del Hokage, luego se lo pensó mejor y no hizo gesto alguno, entonces apreció que el hombre lo miraba esperando una respuesta. Entonces comprendió, no era broma, era real, completamente real todo lo que le acababa de contar, y ahora no sabía como reaccionar, era un jounin de alto nivel conocido en muchas partes por muchos nombres y características especiales que solo tenía su persona "muy particular" como lo describían algunos de sus mismos compañeros, estuvo trabajando como ANBU hasta hace poco tiempo y ahora, esto, tenía que ser un sueño, no era posible que fuera real, la magia no existía, los genjutsus si, tal vez una genaki kekkai…algo más tenía que poder explicar esto, pero definitivamente no magia. Por todos los cielos si llegaba a considerar que esto era real, habría perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba en el momento, y honestamente no tenía ganas de pasar una vez más la prueba psicológica que les hacían cada cierto tiempo, no había salido muy bien de la última pero tenían que entender que no había tenido un tiempo fácil…en fin se estaba liando y dando vueltas por las ramas y dejando de lado el punto principal.

- ¿serás sensei del chico o no? – el hombre tenía un gran cantidad de papeleo que hacer y no podía perder más tiempo.

- le haré una prueba y quiero comprobar antes esto de la "magia" luego veremos que pasa…

- bien, tienes tres días para eso.

- Hai, Hokage-sama – desapareció dejando al hombre trabajar en lo suyo y con la clara idea de vigilar al chico al que supuestamente debía entrenar.

Naruto escuchó con atención y en silencio toda la explicación de Shiro, le agrado la idea de que fuera a ser shinobi como él, entendió que en algún momento tendría que irse y eso no le agrado nada, luego que sería oficialmente su hermano, y que Gaara, ahora simplemente Ra, sería también adoptado por el pelinegro de 15 años.

- ¿cómo será tu hermano de sangre? – el rubio en esa parte se había perdido.

- bueno, verás la magia puede hacer muchas cosas, de hecho nos podemos relacionar los dos con Ra-chan y el con nosotros, solo necesito un par de días para hacer la poción y todo estará resuelto.

- okay – el rubio no estaba muy convencido pero no le quedaba de otra, el chico de Tsuna le agrada ahora que se conocían un poquito más y quería a Shiro como él, además Shiro los quería y se preocupaba por ambos, las cosas no habían cambiado desde que el otro niño llego si no que fue más como si mejoraran.

- Ahora, Ra-chan, Naru-chan – los niños estaban con toda su atención en él - ¿Qué deciden?

Llevaba desde el día anterior observando la casa, nada fuera de lo normal, nada extraño, un niño rubio que reconoció como el jinchuuriki del kyuubi, salió corriendo en la mañana, pocos segundos después su objetivo pelinegro salió corriendo tras el rubio para entregarle un almuerzo, revolviéndole los cabellos y regalándole una sonrisa deslumbrante y el niño siguió su camino mientras el otro chico regresaba a la casa.

Después de un tiempo salió al jardín trasero un niño pelirrojo que lanzaba ausente unas kunais a un blanco establecido frente a él, y el chico pelinegro leía un libro muy grande y murmuraba para si mismo. Una exclamación y ambos corrieron al interior de la casa sonriendo, al poco tiempo estaban en una habitación del segundo piso. Desde un árbol miraba hacia la ventana medio cerrada que le mostraba que hacían algo en una especie de olla muy rara, era como cocinar algo pero definitivamente no se veía nada saludable o comestible, a menos claro que quisieras un veneno muy obvio. El más pequeño se dedicaba mas que nada a mirar, mientras el otro parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía. La curiosidad le estaba matando ahora que un aroma desagradable comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana que en el más pequeño había abierto por completo ahora.

Dejaron lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo en el fuego y salieron de la casa, les siguió discretamente mientras iban por el mercado consiguiendo algunas cosas, luego se detuvieron un buen rato en una botica algo antigua, vendían más que nada hierbas y salieron de allí charlando y riendo con sus compras mientras regresaban a la casa.

El resto del día fue muy normal, no volvieron a la habitación donde habían dejado "el veneno" tenía que mantener un ojo en eso, quien sabía que podía hacer esa cosa o en quien pensaban usarlo, llego el rubio comieron jugaron en el jardín, siguieron de manera normal.

Estaba por marcharse y volver al día siguiente cuando una criatura, no tenía otra palabra para esa cosa, salió con una bolsa de basura, era lo más raro que había visto nunca y de no ser por todo su entrenamiento se habría desmayado al ver que la "criatura" regresaba a la casa como si nada. Ahora estaba empezando a creer que quizás si, habían algunas cosas mágicas, aunque claro, no llamaría a la "criatura" mágica solo porque era extraña, pero no se le ocurría aún una mejor explicación. Quizás fue su imaginación, necesitaba dormir.

- Mi Señor – hizo una reverencia ante el Lord, estaba de un humor horrible, el infierno en este momento sería un mejor lugar para estar y pasar unas vacaciones relajantes.

- ¿y bien? Espero noticias – dijo impaciente golpeando repetidamente su varita en el sofá en que estaba, aún no se recuperaba por completo de lo que le paso, sabía que el estúpido enclenque de Potter se había puesto en peligro y ahora existía la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto, claro no es que se quejara si ese fuera el caso, pero necesitaba estar seguro, además la repentina tranquilidad del viejísimo director del maldito colegio, le tenía nervioso.

- aún no se sabe nada de ellos, Mi Lord – una nueva reverencia que le impidiera por el momento ver la mirada de odio que seguro recibiría y entonces sin previo aviso, llegó el dolor, parecía que el lord estaba haciendo un habito diario incontrolable el usar crucios contra sus mortifagos, no pasaba un día sin que lo usara en alguien, estaba ansioso, y nadie se atrevía a preguntar porque, y no había que explicar eso, Snape tenía sus sospechas…

Draco Malfoy, consideró si en verdad había sido una buena idea abandonar todo en el mundo mágico y alejarse de Voldemort, este tipo era peor, y eso era decir mucho ya…

- Draco – dijo con esa voz que le hacía estremecer, le hizo señas para que se acercara al improvisado campamento…esto no terminaría nada bien…

* * *

_**Bueno un capitulo cortito! pero cumpliendo al fin nuevamente con las actualizaciones como me gustan, seguidito!!!**_

**_Honestamente ya estoy pensando en la secuela! OMG! esto esta mucho más largo de que lo que pensé! y les digo desde ya ni idea de que pensaba cuando deje a Draco con Orochimaru...simplemente no lo pude evitar :3_**

**_Besos, espero sus comentarios!_**

**_Hasta pasado mañana...!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto no fue a la academia esa mañana, se quedó con los otros dos puesto que su primo tendría lista la poción cerca del mediodía y quería que estuvieran juntos para esto, al fin serían una familia por sangre, el Hokage se encargaría de los demás papales.

Al ANBU le extraño que el rubio no saliera en la mañana, pero nada parecía ir mal por lo que solo siguió observando, después de todo ese era su trabajo hoy.

Gaara estaba nervioso, Shiro les había explicado cómo era la poción, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso después de todo abandono su verdadera familia para ir con Shiro y ahora sería parte de una familia real, tenía a Naruto con quien jugaba y discutía pero eran discusiones amistosas que siempre terminaban con ambos riendo del otro. Shiro se encargaba de ellos como nadie nunca lo había hecho, les daba todo lo que podían necesitar y más sin que lo pidieran, siempre estaba allí para ellos y aún tenía mucho de que ocuparse con su propia vida.

- Ra-chan, Naru-chan – Shiro los llamo a la sala con voz grave que hasta ahora no le había oído utilizar con ellos al menos, Gaara lo había escuchado hablar así con el Hokage y muy enfadado con su padre; también cuando habían salido con Naruto había notado que le mandaba miradas y algunas palabras a ciertas personas que miraban mal al rubio aunque el pelirrojo no sabía porque…

Al llegar a la sala vio que Naruto estaba sentado junto a Shiro en la mesita ratona habían tres vasos con la poción de un color verdoso, no desagradable pero definitivamente no lo bebería por voluntad propia.

- Ra-chan – comenzó Shiro cuando Gaara se sentó frente a él – estuve hablando con Naruto y…él quiere ser tu hermano de sangre también, de esa manera los tres estaríamos siempre relacionados ¿quieres? – Naruto miraba expectante, le había tomado toda la noche pensar y armarse de valor para decirle a su primo, ahora todo dependía del niño frente a él.

Gaara los miró sin decir nada, paso un minuto, dos, cinco y seguía sin moverse ni hablar, solo respiraba y pestañaba, Naruto no iba a aguantar mucho más, Shiro sabía que el niño estaba considerando lo que se le había ofrecido, si él hubiese estado en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo después de todo, pero el que su pelirrojo no dijera una sola palabra comenzaba a asustarlo, ya había pasado un buen tiempo y su primo se removía incomodo en su lugar.

- ¿y bien? – le pregunto con calma y una sonrisa el mago.

- y-yo – trago con dificultad – hai – dijo tan bajito que casi no se escuchó de no ser por el chillido de felicidad de Naruto y que se le tiro encima a su nuevo hermano menor.

- bien, ahora esto es simple – Shiro volvió a llamar la atención de los niños – Naruto debes poner una gota de tu sangre aquí – él puso primero una gota suya haciendo la poción cambiar de color, espero a que Naruto lo hiciera también y lo puso frente a Gaara – esta es la que tienes que beber tú – ahora la poción tenía un divertido color azul con leves toques violetas.

- yo no sangro – dijo el pelirrojo cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer lo mismo con los otros dos vasos para que los bebieran su ahora hermanos.

- ya lo sé, por eso hice una modificación, no fue fácil pero lo aceptará…creo

- ¿crees? – preguntaron los dos pequeños

- bueno – se rasco nerviosamente la nuca – si no, no habrá ningún efecto secundario, de eso si estoy seguro, pero si esto no resulta tendremos que hacer algo para ir a Gringgotts, Binss dijo una vez que ellos se hacían cargo de esto, pero no estoy seguro de llevarlos aún allí. Por ahora probemos esto – se acercó al pelirrojo y cortó dos mechoncitos de su cabello y los agrego a los otros dos vasos donde se desvanecieron y la poción se tornó de un color blanco casi plateado.

- son diferentes – Naruto miraba confundido los vasos.

- está bien, bueno aquí vamos, a la de tres – tomaron los vasos

- 1… - Gaara se aferró con fuerza a su vaso

- 2… - Naruto seguía mirando con desconfianza pero ya que.

- 3… - los tres tragaron todo el contenido de sus vasos.

- ¡geuh! Cof, cof - los tres no tenían muy buena cara y tosieron algo pronto un calor desde lo más profundo de su ser los lleno, los ojos de Gaara se volvieron más brillantes y su color más profundo, su cabello un poco más rebelde, al parecer sería una marca familiar; su cabello se oscureció un poco y quedo con mechones oscuros, que le quedaban muy bien con sus ojos ahora más azulados.

Naruto soltó una exclamación al ver los cambios en su nuevo hermano, y pronto busco un espejo para verse el también, sus ojos tenían un toque de verde, eran más como puntitos que había que buscar con atención para notarlos, su cabello, solo quedo con reflejos rojizos, más que nada unos rubios más oscuros cerca de color cobrizo, que le quedaban muy bien.

Shiro se miró contento habiendo caminado tras Naruto para verse también, sus cambios fueron los más notorios, sus ojos seguían casi igual, pero su vista había mejorado algo porque ahora veía borroso con sus gafas, pero su cabello casi lo hace tener un infarto, era rojo, como el cabello de su madre, rojo vibrante con el flequillo negro y desordenado de su padre, aunque sabía que si le cambiaba el color sería como ver a su madre con esos ojos y ese cabello, fue maravilloso; si iba al mundo mágico ahora sería más difícil de reconocer.

- ¿Por qué tu cabello cambio más que el nuestro? – Naruto no aguantó preguntar.

- creo que es porque mi madre tenía el cabello rojo también y porque tus genes son más fuertes para aceptar el cambio (el Kyubi no tiene que haber tomado muy bien eso parece, pensó para sí mismo), por eso solo los poco cambios en el color, te quedan bien por cierto – le revolvió el cabello - ven vamos a comprobar que todo esté bien.

Con un gran libro y un rollo de pergamino Shiro sacó su varita y comenzó a decir un largo hechizo.

Nombres unidos por líneas de colores aparecieron en él pergamino rápidamente hasta que el nombre de Harry Potter apareció con una línea que le unía a Gaara y este a su vez tenía una que le unía a Naruto y Harry.

- todo listo, somos familia en todo, incluso la sangre desde ahora – Shiro abrazo a sus pequeños hermanos.

Un sonido hizo a Naruto sonrojar y a Ra con Shiro sonreír.

- tengo hambre, ¡pero es porque no podía comer pensando en todo esto!

- baka – Ra se burló de él pero su estómago lo traiciono haciendo el mismo sonido que poco antes había hecho el de su nuevo hermano.

- hahahahahaha, y yo soy el baka, akai-tanuki – el rubio aprovecho de burlarse de regreso.

- creo que comemos entonces – Shiro los paro antes de que empezaran uno de sus argumentos que podían durar mucho, los niños tenían un gran vocabulario en insultos, de donde los sacaban Shiro no tenía idea y no quería saber…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente…

Los documentos oficiales estuvieron listos muy prontos, el viejo Hokage se sorprendió de los cambios en los chicos cuando los vio, Gaara que debía recordarse llamarlo Ra desde ahora, llevaba también el flequillo negro imitando al mayor, su tatuaje ya no se veía cubierto con magia claro, algo que el chakra no podía quitar. Naruto estaba con ellos y se veía feliz, apenas había entrado en la oficina comenzó a contarle al viejo las cosas que habían hecho, el festín que tuvieron después y como jugaron en la bañera ya que al parecer Ra-chan no era muy adepto al agua como los otros dos, pero eso no les impidió divertirse.

- Desde ahora son oficialmente Uzumaki Shiro, hermano mayor de Uzumaki Naruto y Uzumaki Ra, por cuestiones de seguridad no pueden revelar a nadie sus nombres reales de Sabaku no Gaara y Potter Harry; sin embargo; ustedes saben que sus destinos y pasados los alcanzaran por favor cuando llegue el momento no duden en pedir ayuda como ciudadanos de Konoha que son desde ahora…

Luego de tener todo en orden, los niños fueron enviados a esperar fuera, irían a inscribir a Ra-chan en la academia para que comenzara a asistir con Naruto y cumpliera su entrenamiento ninja. Solo faltaba Shiro.

- muchas felicidades por la gran familia, Uzumaki Shiro, bienvenido a Konoha espero que disfrute mucho la vida aquí con sus pequeños revoltosos.

- muchas gracias Hokage-sama – hizo una corta reverencia – no creo que quisiera que me quedara solo por eso ¿verdad?

- verás…se presentó una misión de alto nivel, por lo que me vi en la obligación de asignar a mis mejores hombres para ello, sin embargo, han dejado un reemplazo para un sensei temporal, espero que no tengas problemas en entrenar antes con Gai-kun – Shiro hizo una mueca divertida pero rápidamente se recuperó y asintió aceptando su destino, podría ser peor pensó para sí, era mejor no tentar al destino diciéndolo en voz alta, demasiadas experiencias con la ley de Murphy.

- está bien ¿Cuándo empiezo? – esto tenía que seguir pronto, tenía que encargarse de todo esto cuanto antes, con su magia iba bien, esto de estar en un lugar donde no tenía restricciones para practicar le ayuda demasiado; vencería a Voldemort y se quedaría con sus hermanos en Konoha, sería un shinobi, es cierto, pero no todo es gratis y si de esa manera tenía que pagar por su entrenamiento lo haría después de todo era un Gryffindor y eso no lo podía negar ni cambiar nunca.

- mañana a primera hora, lo enviare a su casa, buena suerte – un despido rápido y bajo de la torre para encontrarse con sus pequeños que estaba jugando a los ninjas. Ra-chan había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo.

- bien vamos a inscribir a Ra-chan.

- ¡HAI! – los dos niños corrieron a su lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En Tsunagakure…

Su respiración era agitada, le dolían sus extremidades, tenía cortes y raspones en varias partes que ahora palpitaban y estaba completamente agotado, peor no podía parar, no ahora después de todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba seguir, "solo un poco más" se había convertido en casi un mantra que había repetido por los últimos quince, veinte minutos quizás.

Se las había arreglado para que a pesar del dolor y el cansancio su magia fluyera y la había canalizado a través de su cuerpo hasta sus manos, a su edad no era fácil hacer magia sin varita en sus condiciones físicas pero no tenía alternativa si esperaba salir de allí con vida y regresar a donde estaría seguro; así que lo hizo; uso su magia para aturdir a sus guardias y soltarse, quería recuperar su varita y sus cosas pero no sería conveniente ya que no tenía idea de donde estaban, solo necesitaba salir de ese lugar para aparecerse lejos, descansar quizás un poco más y crear un traslador que lo llevará de regreso.

Así que allí estaba aún escapando lo más rápido que podía, al fin vio una puerta que debía llevar afuera por lo que distinguió por una ventana, solo un poco más, pensó nuevamente antes de salir corriendo tan sigilosamente como pudo.

Si bien mientras corría considero la posibilidad que el idiota de Potter estuviera encerrado allí, luego de ampliar y extender su magia por el lugar se dio cuenta que el mocoso no fue tan idiota como para dejarse capturar por los salvajes del desierto, era una lástima que tuviera que regresar solo.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía seguir en su escondite, sabía que ya lo estaban buscando, era más que seguro que los tipos se habían despertado, parecían tener una resistencia enorme por lo que había visto, esperaba que no hubieran matado al muchacho que era su carta del triunfo o tendría problemas, por ahora necesitaba salir de este lugar. Encontró una caja pequeña cerca de la basura, perfecto para servirle para un traslador, lo realizo casi sin pensar, solo su destino fijo...un kunai se hundió en su hombro en el momento en que el traslador se activó para llevarlo al viejo director de regreso a Hogwarts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa mañana de regreso en Konoha…

Esa mañana Naruto y Ra estaban listo para ir a la academia, tenían todas sus cosas y luego de despedirse de su hermano mayor, se dirigieron a la puerta para encontrarse con una mancha verde con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- ¡Shiro-nii! – gritaron los dos antes de salir corriendo, escapando de algún discurso que quisiera darles el tipo al que ya conocían, lo sentían por su hermano que pasaría su día en su compañía pero ellos tenían que hacer frente a todo un día de clases también.

Luego del grito de sus hermanitos y de estremecerse por lo agudo y fuerte de la voz de los más pequeños fue a la entrada para ver allí a su auto-denominado "amigo".

- buenos días, Maito-san, pase, en un minuto estaré listo – le dio una sonrisa era mejor empezar bien el día y quien sabe cuántos más antes de que regresara su sensei.

- ¡Buenos días! Mi joven amigo, y desde hoy estudiante, no hay problema, tenemos todo el día y lo aprovecharemos lo mejor que se pueda – entro en la casa y siguió al chico – por cierto me gusta tu nuevo color de cabello, las llamas de la juventud hacen que realices estas cosas ahora, pero deberías evitar que los niños lo hagan también, los productos químicos no son buenos – ahora estaban en la cocina donde Shiro estaba anotando unas cosas rápidamente en un trozo de papel.

- mi cabello es diferente sí, pero es mi color natural – dijo con indiferencia concentrado con su lista – ¿regresaremos muy tarde?

- no, no lo creo, por los niños no sería bueno, pero eso no significa que no haremos todo lo que podamos hoy ¿por qué?

- solo me preguntaba para dejar las cosas arregladas aquí, ¡Dobby! – con un suave crack el elfo estuvo en frente de Shiro y una kunai lista en la mano de Gai.

- no te muevas ¿quién eres? – pregunto con su voz más seria.

- Maito-san, por favor no lastime a mi amigo, su nombre es Dobby acostúmbrese a él – Shiro le paso a Dobby el papel que había estado escribiendo una vez que Gai dio un paso atrás pero sin guardar su kunai – Dobby estas son unas cosas que necesito para pociones, también una lista de libros que necesito consigas para mí, sabes donde está el dinero, prepara la cena de hoy si yo no he regresado antes que los chicos de la academia, si preguntan llegare en la noche, y umm, bueno ya sabes qué hacer con lo demás ¿verdad?

- ¡si, maestro Uzumaki Shiro-sama! – por suerte había recordado que cuando estaban con otros debía llamarlo por su nombre nuevo, hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció de la misma manera que había llegado haciendo casi saltar al pelinegro.

- muy bien, estoy listo ¿debo llevar algo especial? – pregunto Shiro al tipo que había medio asustado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Campo de entrenamiento 2, cuarenta y cinco minutos después…

- ¡¿es en serio?!

- claro, estamos entrenando no hay tiempo para las bromas, yo iré contigo! Con este leve calentamiento veremos tu resistencia también! – como si eso me diera ánimos, pensó Shiro mirando casi con horror al tipo. ¿De dónde en nombre de Merlín pensó que esto era un leve calentamiento?

- ok,200 abdominales, 150 lagartijas y correr 100 vueltas alrededor de este enorme campo…¿trabajas para Voldemort y me quieres matar de manera más…original?

- ¿Voldemort? – La cara de Gai era pura confusión ante el nombre extraño.

- olvídalo, comencemos… - con un suspiro resignado comenzó su tortura.

Y pensar que en algún momento creyó que Oliver Wood los tortura con los entrenamientos de quiddicht.

Él estaba decidido a aprender todo lo que pudiera y sabía que el entrenamiento físico le sería útil para esquivar hechizos, maldiciones y solo dios sabe que más utilizaría Voldemort en la guerra cuando fuera a acabar con él, además los magos no se especializaban en cuidar su cuerpo, eran lo más flojo y perezoso que conoció alguna vez, haciendo todo con magia…como sea ahora tenía mucho que hacer por ahora…y esto era apenas el principio tenía todavía que estudiar su magia y mucho que practicar.

- paremos un momento para descansar, voy por la comida, regreso en cinco minutos para almorzar! – Gai salió corriendo antes de que pudiera responder.

Shiro solo se dejó caer sobre el terreno y respiro profundo para relajarse.

- ¿estás bien? – Shiro pego un saltó y se sentó al sentir que una persona se inclinaba sobre él y le preguntaba con voz seria como se encontraba.

- e-estoy bien – respondió al recuperarse del susto y mirar al joven, porque era un joven, se veía como de su edad, tenía el cabello negro atado en una coleta corta en la espalda, ojos negros tristes y cansados, una leves ojeras y una cinta de konoha. Era un shinobi.

- lamento diferir pero no te ves bien, ¿Qué haces? – preguntó mientras sacaba una crema de una bolsita atada a su cintura y comenzaba a aplicarla en algunos raspones en los brazos.

- se supone que entrenar, aunque más parece tortura que otra cosa – una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Shiro al ver como el chico levantaba una ceja, la primera expresión que le veía al joven , por alguna razón quería ver más de las expresiones del muchacho sin nombre, ¿sin nombre?, idiota, se dijo a sí mismo, aun no se presentaba y no sabía nada del otro chico.

- ¿quién te entrena? – la curiosidad pudo más, era muy grande para no ser genin aún, tenía que haber algo más especial en el chico, la pregunta era ¿qué? No parecía nada fuera de lo normal, algo delgado, el cabello de dos colores y unos ojos profundos y con dolor, demasiado mayores quizás para alguien de su edad, para no ser shinobi claro, eso lo llevaba a creas más especulaciones y sospechas.

- Maito Gai – fue la respuesta que le saco una sonrisa, leve al chico – Soy Shiro, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- …Itachi, Uchiha Itachi – espero que el chico se hiciera atrás o cambiara su actitud ahora que sabía que era un Uchiha, definitivamente no esperaba que el chico le sonriera de manera sincera y le extendiera su mano.

- mucho gusto Itachi-kun, gracias – Itachi había terminado de aplicar la crema y le devolvió el saludo y apretón de manos.

- igualmente Shiro-san ¿no eres de Konoha verdad?

- no, soy de muy lejos – ahora los dos estaban sentados a la sombra mirando al cielo – de un lugar muy diferente de aquí donde ni siquiera hay shinobis, si no que las personas tienen otras capacidades, estoy aquí por mí es donde está mi única familia, al menos la única que me interesa…

- ¿tu familia es muy grande? – Itachi no sabía por qué pero quería saber todo lo que pudiera de este joven.

- no, solo somos tres, soy el mayor tengo dos hermanos menores que van a la academia ahora ¿y tú Itachi-kun?

- tengo un hermano menor que también va a la academia – en el tono de voz Shiro supo que a Itachi le importaba mucho su hermano, y la emoción se filtró de su voz de manera única, de no ser porque Shiro había tenido que tratar con personas muy complicadas antes le sería difícil leer a Itachi, pero sabía que el chico tenía algo diferente, algo especial y algo que cargaba como él, una gran responsabilidad impuesta por alguien más quizás…

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios!**_

**_sin querer se ha desatado una votación para elegir pareja para Harry/Shiro, pueden elegir a quien quieran, no es necesario mp, igual los agradezco! ;)_**

**_La siguiente actua correspondería el domingo pero no estare hasta el martes, prometo actualizar cuanto antes ese día, a penas regrese paso por aca a cumplirles con la historia!_**

**_Besos..._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Primero, muchas gracias por la paciencia! Además de la gran cantidad de comentarios en el capítulo anterior, son lo mejor!**_

_**Ahora antes de este capítulo respondiendo a sus preguntas!**_

_**Sí, es más de un sensei que está preparado para Shiro/Harry. Uno solo me pareció restringir las cosas, las personas podemos aprender algo de todos, ojo, que esto no quiere decir que lo voy a tener entrenado por todo los shinobis!**_

_**Lo otro que se ha preguntado bastante, bueno ya que obviamente ha aparecido Itachi, la masacre Uchiha no ha ocurrido aun, en cuanto a esto no les puedo adelantar nada, porque la verdad aun ni yo sé si será que habrá de pasar y en caso de hacerla le cambiaría obviamente algunas (cof, varias, cof) cosas.**_

_**Creo que también ha habido algunas dudas, bueno varias en cuanto a las edades, asi que aquí les dejo de los personajes que más importan por ahora, los demás irán saliendo conforme sea necesario:**_

_**- Shiro/Harry: 15**_

_**- Naruto: 7 a punto de cumplir 8**_

_**- Ra, antes Gaara: 7 recientemente cumplidos**_

_**- Kakashi: 21**_

_**- Iruka: 20**_

_**- Gai: 23**_

_**- Itachi: 13**_

_**- Sasuke: 8**_

_**- Dumbledore y Sarutobi: la verdad se los dejo a la imaginación de cada uno, nunca he podido hacerme una idea, a veces parece que tienen todos los años que podrían tener y quizás un poco más ;)**_

_**Los demás personajes ya se verá, pero algunos pueden deducirlos ya que son de la misma generación no tienen mucha diferencia.**_

_**En cuanto a que si Shiro/Harry irá o no a Hogwarts, queda poco menos de un mes para que sea 1 de Septiembre y comience el nuevo plazo en la escuela, honestamente no sé qué voy a hacer entonces…la historia a este punto parece tener vida propia! Lo cual me agrada, ha salido más de lo que esperaba de ella.**_

_**Espero haber respondido a todas sus dudas, cualquier otra cosa, solo digan, y si falto que le respondiera a alguien igualmente avísenme y prometo responder!**_

_**Pueden seguir votando por sus personajes favoritos para pareja de Harry/Shiro ahora pelirrojo *w* hay propuestas interesantes! Me la están poniendo difícil xD me pregunto a quién elegirá al final el lindo mago de ojos verdes…**_

_**Por cierto, topita-chan creo que me pregunto, no tengo nada contra el yaoi, así que puedes dar tu opinión sobre una pareja que te guste, hasta ahora tengo varias heteros y yaoi, pero por unos capítulos más pueden dar su opinión, antes de que empiece a aparecer el romance entre los personajes.**_

_**Ahora disfruten de la historia!**_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Capítulo 16:

Hablaron un rato felices de tener a alguien que los escuchara de cosas sin sentido, pero felices de tener a alguien casi de su edad que lo veía solo como una persona más no como el chico prodigio del Clan Uchiha, o el niño que vivió salvador del mundo mágico; era de una manera extraña muy atrayente y relajante, diferente pero agradable ser visto como un ser humano y no una máquina o una herramienta con un destino previamente trazado en el que no tenía nada que decir.

Itachi rió, de pronto soltó una leve carcajada de lo que había dicho el otro chico; en un momento se miraron en silencio, ambos con cara de asombro y luego ríeron los dos juntos.

Shiro estaba emocionado, había sacado una risa al otro chico, no sabía como pero lo había hecho, de pronto el otro se tensó y se puso de pie llevando su mano a la bolsa de armas en la pierna; dio un salto y en un segundo estaba al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento enfrentándose a un adulto obviamente shinobi; el primer instinto del mago fue gritar el nombre de su nuevo amigo, pero ahora sabía mejor que en un lugar como ese no sería buena idea y por suerte su sentido común pudo más, estaba desesperado de no poder ayudar y no hacer nada más que observar, además era obvio que Itachi mantenía la lucha lo más alejado de él que podía, no estaba indefenso ¡maldita sea! Tenía que hacer algo para ayudar…entonces lo vio, los ojos de su amigo eran rojos, se veía tan diferente la expresión de su rostro carecía de cualquier emoción; Itachi era menor que él y tenía una cara que no debería poder mostrar ni el ser más despiadado del mundo, el conocía esa mirada y no le agrado verla en su nuevo amigo.

En su distracción, algo había hecho el enemigo y dejo momentáneamente a Itachi con los ojos cerrados tragándose un grito de dolor; el shinobi enemigo también había caído aferrándose a sus brazos quemados y respirando con dificultad; Shiro no pensó en nada y se lanzó en ayuda de Itachi; no era especialista en medicina mágica, rayos ni siquiera podía hacerlo bien aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero algo podría hacer para ayudar.

Itachi se recuperó rápidamente y le sorprendió ver a Shiro a su lado con expresión verdaderamente preocupada, solo Sasuke lo había mirado de esa manera, ni siquiera su madre se había preocupado realmente por el desde que se convirtió en genin. Soltó una maldición cuando se dio cuenta que su enemigo también se había recuperado lo suficiente como para seguir atacando y ahora tenía al chico de ojos verdes junto a él y no había manera de que parará todas las kunai y shurikens que les lanzó; con un movimiento simple y bien practicado sacó una kunai propia para detener lo más que pudiera y defender al chico que era prácticamente un civil aún.

- ¡Protego! – gritó el chico de cabellos bi-color alzando una mano y concentrado a un nivel nuevo. Para el gran asombro del prodigio Uchiha las armas chocaron con un escudo invisible, al parecer su compañero lo había realizado, sin sellos de mano y sin rastro alguno de chakra.

Cuando las armas cayeron, en solo unos segundos, el chico sacó de su manga un pedazo de madera muy elaborado, y apuntó con ella al desconcertado shinobi que acababa de atacar.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus! – el shinobi cayó al suelo con un golpe seco – incarcelus – susurró al tiempo que cuerdas aparecían de la nada y ataban al hombre que seguía sin poder moverse en el lugar en que había caído.

- ¿…qué? – por primera vez en años Itachi podía decir que estaba desconcertado, perdido en cuanto a que pensar y que hacer. Esto era lo que el chico tenía de diferente, era lógico que lo quisieran como shinobi con sus habilidades de usar jutsus con solo una palabra, con esa variedad, porque era completamente obvio que había más que solo eso, no necesitaba usar sellos de manos para hacer…lo que sea que podía hacer, y tampoco era algo que usara chakra…

Un golpe suave a su lado y miro para encontrar a Shiro al parecer que había caído sentado y respiraba con agitación mientras sudor caía por su frente.

- lo siento, por favor no digas a nadie lo que hice…es…es complicado – Itachi no entendía se veía ¿asustado?

- ¿qué fue eso?

- ummm, algo que solo yo puedo hacer aquí – Shiro no quería decirle, no quería mentirle de ninguna manera a su amigo pero ahora no podía decirle la verdad tampoco, aunque lo había visto usar magia…ellos usaban "jutsus" pero eran diferentes, él era diferente, Itachi parecía un buen chico y no quería perder su amistad.

- ¿genkai kekkai?

- erm… - si lo veía de esa manera por lo que sabía de donde habían salido las líneas de sangre, era similar a la magia, simplemente las cosas como esas no salen de la nada, entonces los magos y brujas eran como un gran clan gigante de acuerdo a las normas de este lugar? – si – dijo al fin dejando sus pensamientos antes de obtener un dolor de cabeza.

- entiendo…¿estás bien? – Itachi tenía curiosidad pero dadas las circunstancias no podía presionar al chico, apenas y se conocían después de todo, cuanto tiempo desde que le había hablado 7 u 8 minutos.

- estoy bien, solo cansado, el protego se llevó más de lo que creía pero estaré bien – sonrió al pelinegro - ¿y qué hacemos con el tipo atado?

- ¿¡qué paso aquí!? – los dos jóvenes se estremecieron al escuchar el grito y voltear a ver a Maito Gai con una bolsa de comida en las manos.

Itachi le explico, y luego de unas cuantas discusiones Gai le paso la bolsa a Shiro y lo envió a casa a descansar con Itachi para asegurarse que llegara bien, mientras él tomaba al shinobi y se lo llevaba.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo y casi en silencio, al llegar, Itachi le dio una mirada a la enorme casa que era la residencia Uzumaki.

- creí que tenías una familia pequeña – dijo mientras observaba y se hacía una idea de la cantidad de habitaciones de la casa.

- somos una familia pequeña – sonrió mientras abría la puerta – pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hay dos niños, siempre tenemos visitas parece y en algún lado teníamos que tener la mini-biblioteca y laboratorio.

- ¿mini-biblioteca y laboratorio? – al repetir Itachi se sintió tonto, pero no lo pudo evitar, este chico seguía sacando cosas que lo hacían cada vez más curioso.

- sí, quieres pasar y tomar algo, puedes ver si quieres…

Antes de darse cuenta Itachi estaba en la sala tomando té tranquilamente mientras el otro chico subía a cambiarse ropa y limpiarse un poco. Habían unas pinturas extrañas notó, tenían algo diferente sin duda, eran animales increíbles, no los reconocía como para nombrarlos pero no por ello menos maravillosos y atrayentes.

- es un hipogrifo – dijo Shiro al entrar en la sala con una sonrisa viéndose sin duda mucho mejor que antes – animales orgullosos, muy leales a quienes les dan su confianza, increíbles amigos…entonces que tal suena ver algunos libros tan interesantes como este hipogrifo

La biblioteca era más que nada una pequeña sala bien iluminada con unas plantas para amenizar el lugar, con grandes estanterías con pesados libros de gran tamaño y ordenados de una manera que le era inentendible al menos para Itachi.

- están todos en letras romanas – Itachi se veía divertido con el ceño tan profundo.

- es el idioma de donde yo soy, es inglés ¿entiendes lo que dicen? – Shiro sabía que los mayores conocían algo de inglés en el lugar, al menos eso fue lo que le dijo Iruka-san cuando estuvo allí, entendía bastante aunque le tomaba tiempo y tropezaba con las palabras netamente mágicas, sin embargo se las había arreglado para leer una buena parte de un libro de criaturas mágicas.

- sé algo del idioma, pero nunca había visto libros como estos ¿puedo? – preguntó apuntando uno que llamo su atención.

- adelante…

- ¿cuáles son las que se ven en donde vivías? – estaban viendo un libro de astronomía con las constelaciones, Itachi había identificado algunas, pero había otras que no conocía de nada.

- umm – Shiro miró un momento la imagen del enorme mapa que tenían sobre el escritorio – estás se veían desde la torre de la escuela.

Vieron libros un rato más, poco antes de que llegaran los chicos de la academia, Itachi se fue a presentar el informe por el ataque, luego se podría ir a su casa sin problemas, estaba ligero y contento al principio estaba renuente pero finalmente pudo llamar a Shiro amigo; con la promesa de volver otro día, tomó su camino.

Esperaba ver pronto de nuevo al misterioso Uzumaki Shiro, había vivido cosas extrañas como shinobi, pero nada tan extraño desde que conoció al chico de cabello bi-color, tenía algo especial y no era solo su talento único, era…honesto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente Shiro fue llamado para dar su primer informe ante el Hokage de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, no le tomo mucho tiempo, después de pasar unos cuantos años en que acaba de salvar su vida y tener que hablar con el director, le pareció extraño que este hombre mayor le permitiera descansar antes de decir cualquier cosa.

El resto de la mañana se la paso con Maito Gai y sus torturadores entrenamientos, aunque debía aceptar que esto le ayudaría más adelante…

Y de esa manera siguieron los siguientes dos días, hasta que se cumplió el plazo que Shiro le había al padre de Gaara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba cerca de anochecer y en la casa de los ahora Uzumaki había mucha tensión. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

- ¿por qué? Yo también quiero ir, puedo ayudar – Ra miraba con su cara seria y ojos tristes.

- ¡Yo también! No dejare a mis hermanos solos – Naruto estaba enfadado también. Sentado al lado de Ra, ambos con los brazos cruzados se plantaban firmemente frente a Shiro.

- lo sé chicos, créanme que los entiendo, pero esto es necesario – los dos niños abrieron sus bocas para reclamar pero los hizo silenciar con un gesto y siguió hablando – Naruto – el mencionado dio un respingo, su primo rara vez le decía por su nombre siempre era "Naru-chan" – Gaara merece una oportunidad con su familia, así como tu y yo somos familia y podemos estar juntos, el merece una oportunidad también, le dije a su padre que regresaría en una semana, y mañana se cumple el plazo, tendré que ir…

- ¡pero podemos mostrarle que somos familia ahora! – Naruto se aferro a la manita de su hermano

- el no va a cambiar… - Ra se puso de pie y dejo la sala encerrándose en su habitación, dejando detrás a los otros dos con sus pensamientos.

- ve a la cama Naru-chan, mañana tienes que ir a la academia tu también… - Shiro vio salir al otro niño rumbo a su habitación también, bueno, supongo que esta es una de esas discusiones familiares que enfrentan los demás…sería mas sencillo si hubiese tenido una familia de ejemplo antes…

Shiro se fue a su cama y se quedo dormido rápidamente por lo cansado que le dejaba el entrenamiento, por eso no se enteró de los planes de los dos pequeños niños que como averiguaría mas tarde, podrían ser tan malos como los gemelos Weasley juntos en unos de sus mejores días.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto se escabullo despacio, con toda la calma que pudo reunir en su prisa por llegar a la habitación de Ra, pero para eso tenía que pasar por el pasillo justo en frente de la habitación de Shiro, suspiró, le faltaba poco, sabía que Ra estaría igual, si no peor que él, tenía que hacer algo por sus hermanos, en poco tiempo Ra se había convertido en su hermano, Naruto no sabía como al principio el niño estaba al lado de "su" Shiro, pero luego vio que era como él, y que Shiro los quería y cuidaba a los dos, que como prometió las cosas no cambiaron entre ellos, solo su familia creció y las cosas eran más divertidas, sobre todo cuando Naruto insistía en bañarse juntos en las noches y jugaban en el agua, molestando al mas pequeño, con su relación con la arena no era muy fanatico del agua, se bañaba rápido, y rara vez se quedaba mucho tiempo, pero Naruto siempre se las arreglaba para molestarlo y sacar una sonrisa de todos.

Pegó un brinco cuando escuchó pasos, se pegó a la pared y trato de calmar su respiración, los pasos iban a la puerta con su reciente y creciente pánico no identificó desde que habitación venían los pasos, ¿sería de Shiro-nii o de Ra-chan?

La puerta se abrió y se calmó enseguida al ver a Ra mirándolo con cara de aburrido.

- abajo – el menos señalo las escaleras y ambos bajaron y fueron a la cocina.

- mañana vamos a ir con Shiro-nii – dijeron al mismo tiempo que se sentaban y sonrieron con un leve toque de malicia.

- ¿cómo? – el rubio sacó la pregunta más importante.

- déjame pensar un rato, tu ayuda también…

Les tomo un par de horas, y no se fueron a descansar hasta después de medianoche, pero habían logrado formar un plan que les sería útil. Shiro aprendería que no los podía dejar atrás aunque quisiera.

Pero ellos olvidaron algo, o más bien alguien importante en todo esto, las cosas no salen como se esperan cuando tienen un espía que se preocuparía por los pequeños detalles que ellos dos olvidaron por su falta de experiencia..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-Omake-Ra-Omake-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El primer día de clases de Ra, había empezado normal, salió de su habitación preparado para el día, limpio y listo para reunirse con los demás, tomaron su desayuno mientras Dobby hablaba de vez en cuando con Shiro en su idioma nativo, algo que ahora Naruto y él estaban empezando a aprender pero seguían solo distinguiendo unas pocas palabras.

Fue por sus cosas y se reunió con Naruto en la puerta, cuando abrieron sin embargo se encontraron con el tipo raro del traje verde y las cejas vivas! Llamó a su hermano sin pensar y notar que Naruto había hecho lo mismo parece que no era el único que no entendía al tipo raro y sus poses y sus frases y ¡todo de él!

En el camino Naruto le comento de todo, aunque no le prestó mucha atención, estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que pasaría cuando llegara como para notar cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

¿qué pasaba si no lo querían como en Tsuna? ¿qué si se enteraban de que era un jinchuuriki? ¿qué pasaba si Shukaku de alguna manera salía y el perdía el control? ¿qué pasaba si…

- llegamos, te veo dentro – Naruto lo dejo con su sensei y se metió a la sala, dejando al pelirrojo con sus temores y su cara seria.

El sensei se presentó fuera del salón de clases y le explico algunas cosas antes de entrar a calmar a los demás niños y hacerlo pasar para presentarse.

- adelante, preséntate a los demás – Ra lo miro y luego al grupo de curiosos niños, donde pudo ver a Naruto que le sonreía desde donde estaba sentado.

- Uzumaki Ra – inclino un poco la cabeza, no iba a hacer una reverencia a un montón de niños que no conocía. Todos lo miraron guardando silencio esperando que dijera algo más pero luego de un minuto de silencio y al notar que el niño no diría o haría más, el sensei le indico sentarse con su hermano, esperando que con eso estuviera más comodo.

Durante toda la clase el salón estuvo lleno de murmullos, ya todos sabían que Naruto tenía un "hermano" con quien ahora vivía pero hasta donde tenían conocimiento este era mayor, no era posible que fuera este niñó que era un poco más bajito que el rubio hiperactivo, menos con su actitud seria, es decir, no se espera que solo por ser familia sean ambos igual de enérgicos pero aun así, era extraño.

El sensei, era un chunin, que no llevaba mucho con su nombramiento, la verdad estaría solo por el día cubriendo a Umino Iruka que tenía otras actividades que cumplir por parte del Hokage, honestamente no se esperaba enseñar, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil, cuando el fue estudiante las cosas no eran así, claro que entonces las veía desde otro punto de vista, estando del lado del sensei, adquirió un nuevo respeto por Umino Iruka y aquello que tuvieron la paciencia de enseñarle a él y sus compañeros.

- muy bien clase, en el programa de Umino-san especifica que han avanzado bien su clase de taijutsu, así vamos al gimnasio y veremos como van con eso.

Los niños fueron charlando animadamente, un poco de actividad física a su edad era más que bien recibida. Feliz de haber logrado algo con los niños, el sensei no notó al grupo de chicas que miraban al Uchiha, ni al rubio que reía con malicia, o al pelirrojo que fruncía el seño y no parecía nada contento.

Formados dos líneas comenzaron a practicar katas e hicieron su calentamiento, después fueron ordenados ponerse en parejas para practicar, allí fue donde las cosas para el pelirrojo se complicaron…en principio había pensado ser pareja con su "hermano" pero el muy cobarde se había ido con otro chico dejándolo con…un niño malhumorado que por alguna razón le daba miradas de muerte, que Ra respondía aun con más intensidad que la del chico, ni que fuera a dejar que un desconocido cualquiera le diera esas miradas, además al chico le faltaba mucho si pensaba intimidar con solo mirarlo.

Pasaron un par de minutos solo mirándose antes que el sensei temporal los notara y fuera a ellos.

- ¿pasa algo niños? – de no ser porque había tenido practica habría dado un paso atrás de los mons…niños, si eso niños, a quien engañaba eran pequeños monstruos, peores que los normales al tener entrenamiento leve y ser pre-genin… - bueno comiencen, sin miedo

- yo no tengo miedo de él – dijeron juntos apuntándose mutuamente y en seguida tomaron sus posturas. El mayor suspiró, ¿Cómo se fue a meter en eso? Ah, si ahora era chunin, había luchado duro para subir de nivel, pero no esperaba esto, tal vez sería mejor andar persiguiendo gatos todavía…estos enanos lo estaban volviendo loco.

El pelinegro estaba ahora mas enfadado y Ra no sabía porque pero no le importaba, por el rabillo del ojo vio a su "hermano" sonreír.

- si no vienes, voy yo – el chico se lanzó para atacarlo puño listo y preparado para una patada rápida, se acercó antes que el otro chico pudiera reaccionar y justo cuando sonrió seguro de que le daría un buen golpe algo lo tomo por su pie de apoyo y lo hizo caer de cara, haciendo que Naruto soltara una sonora carcajda. Todos se voltearon a ver y las niñas gritaron por su "Sasuke-kun"

- ¡asi se hace Ra! – Naruto le aplaudía, su hermano había hecho caer de cara al teme que le molestaba.

- tramposo, era taijutsu – el pelinegro se puso de pie avergonzado y haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar su sonrojo.

- lo siento pero no controlo toda la arena – se dio media vuelta para irse, ya se había aburrido de todas estas clases llenas de todos esos niños que no dejaban de murmurar a sus espaldas y las niñas que le gritaban ahora por haber golpeado a su "…suke-lo-que-sea"

Ra se acababa de poner en contra de las fans-girl de Uchiha Sasuke y ganado un gran rival como su hermano rubio que ahora iba a su lado riendo como loco.

El pobre chunin que habían asignado para el día se frotaba el puente de la nariz, comenzaba a tener un dolor de cabeza y aun le quedaba la tarde por hacer frente…¿Por qué tenían que ser tan extraños los niños?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza en verdad, pero me retrase un par de días donde estaba y luego perdi el vuelo y tuve que tomar uno cuatro horas más tarde, lo que me atraso todos los demás planes que tenía, hasta ahora tengo un minuto libre para actualizar!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado,**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola gente!**

**Lamento muicho la tardanza y el no aviso de ausencia por este tiempo, gracias a todas las que me mandaron mp's preguntando por mi, estoy muy bien y espero continuar publicando seguidito como antes!**

**Ahora les dejo el capitulo de hoy!**

* * *

Shiro se despertó temprano y suspiró antes de levantarse para preparase y salir a arreglar los últimos asuntos con el padre de su hermanito Ra-chan.

Cuando bajo para desayunar con los niños, le sorprendió no encontrar a ninguno. Bueno parece que se habían enfadado con él, tendría que solucionarlo luego de volver porque si los veía ahora seguramente no sería capaz de irse.

Naruto se despertó con el pelirrojo enfadado tirando de él; cuando se dio cuenta del día que era y lo que tenían que hacer salto de la cama y corrió a coger sus cosas. Cuando estuvo listo comenzaron su plan, lo primero Dobby.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gai estaba decepcionado, hoy no tenía nada que hacer, Shiro tenía que hacer algo relacionado con sus hermanos y no podía entrenar, tenía que admitir que el chico era persistente, a pesar de estar agotado siempre seguía adelante, y aprendía rápido, su punto fuerte sería sin duda la velocidad, en fuerza tendría que trabajar mucho, por lo demás estaría bastante bien con un poco de dedicación. Gai no podía estar más orgulloso del joven.

- ¡eso es! ¡es la mejor idea que he tenido nunca! Hahahahaha – grito y se rió en su camino asustando a unos cuantos civiles que pasaban cerca de él…

A su regreso Shiro tendría una gran sorpresa por parte de Gai.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dumbledore estaba furioso, después de haber regresado y atender sus lesiones, decidió tomar otras medidas para tener de regreso a Harry Potter, lo primero fue ir con los Weasley y conseguir la lechuza que tenía la niña Granger, pero las cosas de nuevo no salieron como lo esperaba, si las cosas eran inesperadas eran malas, porque eso quería decir que no tenía el control de lo que pasaba, y eso definitivamente no era bueno.

- ¿cómo que no está? – preguntó de nuevo.

- ya le dije profesor – la niña se aferraba a su falda sentada en la sala donde todos la miraban – la deje salir un rato ayer para que fuera a cazar o estirar un poco las alas pero no ha regresado desde entonces.

- esta bien, ya regresará, Errol solía hacerlo también – Ron salió en su defensa sin saber bien porque, tenía un extraño sentimiento, desde hace un tiempo las cosas eran diferentes de lo que parecían, como si supiera algo que no podía entender, como un recuerdo bloqueado o algo más, pero no sabía que era, la sensación era solo con unas pocas personas y Dumbledore era una de ellas.

- si, esta bien, en cuanto este de regreso por favor infórmenme – con eso el viejo director se puso de pie y se marcho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Ra y Naruto fueron a buscar a Dobby listos para hacer todo lo que pudieran para convencerlo de que les ayudara, definitivamente no esperaban lo que encontraron.

- Do-Dobby-san ¿qué? – Naruto estaba conmocionado pero muy feliz.

- los jóvenes maestros deben aprender a ser mas sigilosos – respondió poniendo unas cosas más en frente de los niños.

- ¿Shiro-nii sabe? – había un leve toque de pánico en la voz de Ra.

- no, los jóvenes maestros quieren lo mejor para el maestro Shiro, por eso Dobby les ayudará en todo lo que pueda – los dos pequeños dieron un suspiro de alivio.

- bueno que esperamos entonces – el rubio recupero el entusiasmo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shiro uso su traslador para llegar a lugar donde acampo con Ra hace tiempo cuando se conocieron.

Era hora de enfrentar al padre de Gaara y hacerle saber que ahora era su hermano por la sangre, no podía hacer nada contra un ritual mágico que los unía de esa manera, Harry ahora Shiro tenía las de ganar, pero lo mejor de todo era que el y Gaara tenían algo que podían llamar una familia, aun así sabía que tenía hermanos una hermana y un hermano y si Shiro podía hacer algo para que no perdieran contacto lo haría sin dudar, era su familia principal a pesar del pasado después de todo.

Un suspiro y comenzó su caminata hasta la aldea de Gaara, que extraño llamarlo asi cuando todos los días le decía Ra-chan. Con una sonrisa siguió su camino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto se sentía mal, mareado, con nauseas, mirando a su lado pudo asegurar que Ra no se sentía mejor que él, los dos yacían en el suelo con las caras pálidas y estaban un poco temblorosos.

- eso fue horrible… - Naruto miro a Dobby que parecía muy inocente al lado de los dos niños.

- pudo ser peor – Ra había viajado antes por métodos mágicos sabía que no era agradable, estaba algo preparado pero aún así estaba de acuerdo con su "hermano"

- ¡peor! Ugh, no creo que quiera saber, bien ahora donde…? – miro a su alrededor notando por primera vez su entorno, nunca antes había estado fuera de Konoha, estaba fascinado por todo pero muy preocupado como para prestar real atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor

- Tsuna… - el pelirrojo se acercó a los otros dos y se quedaron quietos.

Dobby los había "aparecido" a los tres dentro de Tsuna y apenas llegaron los cubrió con el manto de su hermano mayor, ahora no se veían, tenían suerte que Shiro hubiese dejado el manto en casa cuando se fue, solo tenían unos minutos de diferencia.

Estaban en el antiguo pueblo de Gaara, se sentía extraño estar en el lugar escondido de esta manera, siempre había podido ir a donde quisiera sin problemas, las personas solían evitarlo, pero ahora se veía diferente, y tenía que mantenerse oculto para su propio bien. Las ironías de la vida…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El ANBU que estaba encargado de vigilar la casa Uzumaki estaba por tener un infarto, una cosa es que desaparezcan las personas porque son shinobis, el sabía la forma de transportarse pero ningún miembro en esa casa podía hacerlo…pero de pronto todos los miembros de la familia "excéntrica" habían desaparecido, nada de chakra, nada de nada, ni un solo sonido, ni una sola presencia, estaba seguro que algo no terminaría nada bien con todo esto, el problema más grande que se le presentaba era que hacer.

De acuerdo a los informes uno de sus compañeros había dicho que en algún momento el mayor de los Uzumaki (que parecían aumentar rápidamente en poco tiempo) Shiro había desaparecido de pronto regresando tiempo después con un niño con el y sobre el techo de la casa del cual no podía bajar.

Bien, de acuerdo a eso, tenía media hora que esperar y ver si regresaban, esperaba que fuera similar o estaría en problemas por perder al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras caminaba ya dentro de Tsuna, (había pasado a los guardias con un leve hechizo confundus) pensaba en su vida hasta ahora, desde que había llegado aquí había tomado el nombre de Uzumaki Shiro y aunque sabía que en el fondo era tonto y sin duda irracional, Shiro era una persona diferente de Harry.

Shiro no tenía un pasado que lo perseguía por todas partes, si bien tenía cosas que lo hacían destacar no era más de lo que destacaban algunos clanes shinobis con sus genkai kekkais diferentes y variadas. Shiro podía ser libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, Shiro tenía una familia, por la que estaba más que dispuesto a luchar.

Harry por otra parte era un ser que tenía un destino planeado y manipulado por todos los que esperaban obtener algo de él, pocas personas realmente lo veían como lo que era, una persona, no un arma, un salvador idealizado o cualquier otra cosa que les pasará por la mente, había sido héroe y sacrificio de acuerdo a sus estados de ánimo y eso era algo con lo que iba a acabar.

De pronto sintió que alguien lo seguía, no podía ver de donde pero sentía que alguien lo observaba, estaba seguro de ello, se detuvo en el mercado y miro algunas cosas teniendo presente la presencia que lo seguía, sabía que estaba a su nivel, después de tanto tiempo siendo paranoico y de haber pasado un año escuchando "¡vigilancia constante!" había aprendido unas cuantas cosas. También sabía que era más de uno. No podía ser shinobi, fue muy fácil de identificar a menos claro que lo estuvieran subestimando cosa que estaba casi seguro no harían porque hasta el mas tonto tenía un poco más de precaución, entonces lo escucho un gruñido que se había hecho muy conocido para el en los últimos días, suspiro y se dirigió detrás de una tienda a un lugar desierto.

- muy bien ustedes dos, no sé cómo lo hicieron para conseguir la ayuda de Dobby porque por su cuenta no lo habrían conseguido, pero ahora mismo van a regresar – dio un paso y tiro de la túnica que cubría a los niños que ahora miraban culpables, dio un suspiro – miren está todo bien si, confíen un poco en mí, dentro de un par de días haremos un viaje y nos olvidaremos de todo esto, por ahora… - sacó su varita y la apuntó a la túnica en las manos y susurró un suave portus – regresaré pronto y no los quiero aquí de nuevo – antes de que pudieran replicar lanzo la túnica a los niños que por instinto la tomaron y desaparecieron lanzados a casa en Konoha nuevamente.

- bien hora de acabar con esto parece…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi no se sacaba de la cabeza a Shiro, el chico extraño que hacías cosas diferentes, después de haber analizado a fondo sus recuerdos notó varias cosas fuera de lugar, por eso se decidió a recaudar información del chico misterioso, lástima que no pudo encontrar mucho de parte de nadie, al parecer solo conseguía convertir a Shiro más en un misterio que solo crecía con el paso del tiempo y los chismes que se formaron por los demás, nada tenía sentido y eso era algo que el prodigio Uchiha no aceptaba, demasiado habituado al hecho de entender todo, esto lo estaba volviendo loco, lo que lo llevo a hacer uso de un viejo refrán que odiaba por la situación en que lo dejó…

"Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas…"

Nada lo podría haber preparado para lo que se encontró. Mentalmente como shinobi había recibido entrenamiento, había tenido su parte justa de interrogaciones en las que se encontró en ambas partes, de interrogado e interrogador, la parte de los genjutsus fue también cubierta, con su sharingan había visto cosas de las que le hubiese encantado olvidarse, pero bueno estaba desvariando, quizás fue el shock…si eso definitivamente, ahora bien estaba el hecho de que como Uchiha no podía aceptar que había sido atrapado de esa manera con la guardia tan baja como para causarle semejante conmoción, pero ¿qué mas se puede hacer en una situación como esa?

Respira, se tenía que recordar, solo respira, cierra los ojos y cuando los abras verás que estás en tu cama y todo no fue mas que una alucinación causada por estrés o que se yo…

Por un momento hubo silencio, un largo y tranquilo silencio, tal vez si había sido un sueño, mejor dicho pesadilla, abrió lentamente los ojos y allí estaban todos los problemas que le llevarían al desastre en su próxima evaluación psicológica…y todavía los muy desgraciados sonreían!

- Itachi…? – en un momento como este los sufijos en los nombres se pueden omitir.

- tú… - quería decir muchas cosas, preguntar cientos más, pero honestamente no podía articular palabra alguna, hasta que sintió pies corriendo y pasar de él lanzándose sobre lo que era su mayor enigma.

- ¡Shiro-nii! – un rubio y un pelirrojo pequeños se abrazaron a él como una tabla salvavidas hasta que vieron una mueca de dolor leve en el mayor.

- sangre – la voz de Ra fue un susurro pero todos lo escucharon, y eso fue lo necesario para sacarlo de su shock.

- déjame ver – dio un paso adelante mientras los niños corrían por las escaleras hacia algún lugar de la casa a hacer quien sabe que…

- estoy bien – protesto el mago - ¿qué haces aquí? – Shiro no se sorprendió de encontrar a Ra, Naru y Dobby esperándolo en la salita con cara de culpa y un Itachi que se veía sorprendido y asustado…?...oh, mierda, pensó Shiro, Itachi había visto a Dobby y Merlín sabía que más mientras estaba fuera, los chicos no se habrían visto de esa manera solo por su "escapada" de la mañana, las cosas nunca le eran completamente sencillas ¿verdad? Harry o Shiro, nunca tenía un descanso.

- ¿qué paso? – Ra si Itachi recordaba bien con todo el alboroto, regreso con una cajita con un montón de frascos de vidrio con contenidos de dudosa procedencia en el mejor de los casos, antes de acercarla a su hermano y dejar que este sacara lo que allí había y se lo bebiera antes que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de impedirlo. Una cara de asco y luego de alivio, lo hizo sentirse levemente mejor, aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que todo era aún demasiado extraño y seguía teniendo preguntas que necesitaban definitivamente una respuesta.

- lo tengo listo Ra! – Naruto grito desde arriba mientras bajaba cargando un bulto con ropa.

- bien – dijo el pequeño pelirrojo tirando al mayor hacia algún lugar dejando a Itachi por su cuenta en medio de la sala.

Sin más que hacer Itachi siguió a los pelirrojos y el rubio hasta que vio que los niños empujaban al mayor en un baño. Cerraron la puerta y se dieron vuelta a mirarlo fijamente, Itachi estaba seguro el más pequeño pelirrojo no era normal, tenía algo muy particular y una mirada que muchos shinobis envidiarían.

Se quedaron en ese lugar mirándose entre si, los más pequeños lo miraban con desconfianza no los culpaba, pero el no se iba hasta tener las respuestas que quería y un par de niños no lo iban a detener de ninguna manera.

20 minutos más tarde estaban en la mesa de la cocina todos sentados en silencio mientras Dobby llenaba de cosas el plato de Shiro.

- asi que… - la situación era de lo más incómoda, nunca había tenido esta tensión hasta ahora por lo que no sabía que esperar como resultado de todo esto…

- ¿qué está pasando exactamente en este lugar? – Itachi preguntó con calma y suavidad, necesitaba respuestas pero ahora al ver a Shiro actuar así no podía simplemente sacarlas como le hubiese gustado o ser directo, de alguna manera sentía que lo tenía que proteger como si fuera Sasuke o alguien similar, ¿Cómo es que en tan poco tiempo el otro se volvió importante para él? Por otra parte quizás era de familia, ahora que miraba bien, el rubio era el chico del que Sasuke quería ser amigo aunque no lo admitiría nunca a nadie, y el pelirrojo con el flequillo negro era el que le hizo pasar la vergüenza en la clase de taijutsu…la familia Uzumaki era definitivamente especial.

- muchas cosas en realidad, Itachi, la verdad este no es el mejor momento tengo que hablar con los chicos ¿te importa si nos vemos mañana? - los niños no querían dejarlos solos, eso lo podía ver por su actitud, pero no tenía de otra, estaba cansado y quería terminar las cosas rápido – los dos solos…umm, sabes dónde entreno, nos podemos ver allí si está bien contigo.

- antes de clases – Itachi lo dejaría por ahora, pero oh, mañana conseguiría respuesta a todas sus preguntas y quizás más cosas que se le ocurrieran durante la noche.

- bien, después de eso eres bienvenido siempre que quieras – aquí Shiro miro fijamente a sus hermanitos que le devolvieron la mirada firmemente ellos solo se preocupaban del mayor y por alguna razón "Itachi" no les acababa de agradar del todo, ¿sería que se parecía a Sasuke? Los niños no sabían pero iban a proteger a su hermano mayor.

Luego de que Itachi se marchará, Shiro tuvo que enfrentarse a los pequeños.

- ¿quién te hirió?/¿qué paso?/ ¿cómo fue?/¿tuviste muchos probles?/¿seguro estas bien?.... – jamás pensó que tener a dos pequeños que parecían no tener la necesidad de respirar pudiera ser tan abrumador en cuanto estaban preocupados. Se removió un poco incómodo en su lugar, antes de hacerles callar con un gesto casi suplicante.

- calma y una pregunta a la vez…logre ver a los hermanos de Ra y también al Kazekage – el final fue con un tono que no les gusto a los niños – Ra-chan, el consejo dijo que no podías regresar a menos que estuvieras dispuesto a dejarles probar cosas para contralarte, no lo vamos a permitir eres de esta familia, y ahora no importa lo que diga el Kazekage, eres mi hermano y de Naruto, haremos lo mejor para ti – el rubio tomo la mano de su hermano menor entre las suyas – tu hermana Temari, honestamente no sé como me encontró y dijo que quería hablar contigo si eso estaba bien, dice que lo siente, no me dijo porque, pero espera que la perdones y te comuniques con ella, Kakuro también – Ra tenía los ojos enormemente abiertos ante esto – te mandaron esto para que no los olvides – de una bolsa que Shiro había traído con él al regresar, y a la que nadie le había prestado atención saco un pequeño títere y un abanico decorado muy finamente – ellos dijeron que entenderías…

Por mucho que lo intento el niño no pudo contener las lágrimas y los otros dos impulsivamente lo abrazaron, cuando se hubo calmado un poco Shiro le dio una sonrisa y le señalo su medallón.

- Temari lleva uno similar, puede ponerse en contacto contigo cuando quiera que le digas, pero tu tienes que llamarla primero, ella te dará tiempo. – el niño asintió con la cabeza.

- te quedas conmigo hoy – declaro el rubio aferrándose a su hermano menor que solo asintió sin prestar real atención. Shiro los miro contento de su pequeña familia cada vez más unida.

Las otras cosas se podían omitir, a quien le importaba un pequeño rasguño por una kunai del Kazekage en un momento de rabia cuando todo lo demás había salido bien…bueno casi, siempre le quedaba para el día siguiente Itachi y el doble de entrenamiento seguramente con Maito-san.

- será mejor dormir, ha sido un día largo para todos – los niños asintieron y subieron a las habitaciones esta noche Ra acostado junto a Naruto.

Cerca de la medianoche, alguien se coló en la habitación de Shiro, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba en silencio a su cama saco su varita muy lentamente, hasta que vio dos pares de ojos como de cachorros perdidos y con un suspiro dejo a los pequeños colarse en sus mantas.

Con un niño a cada lado comenzó su nuevo día, por suerte esta vez se quedaron quietos y Naru-chan durmiendo en lugar de intentar golpearse mutuamente por encima de él.

* * *

**Allí estuvo el capitulo de hoy...espero esten muy bien, y acepto todos sus comentarios y criticas por las demoras...es increible como cambian las cosas, cuando empece a escribir esto solo era una estudiante que vivía en casa de sus padres y tenía casi todo el día libre, no ha pasado mucho tiempo y ahora soy felizmente casada, con un hijo de 2 años, vivo en un departamento con una maravillosa vista al mar y continuo mis estudios de noche porque tengo una vida ocupadisima!**

**Como sea no importa lo que pase sigo aquí, y les prometo que terminare esta historia, de hecho ya tengo una idea para una secuela!**

**Nos vemos, en el siguiente capitulo! cuidense mucho hasta entonces, besos!**

**Pd: los reviews se los respondo en el siguiente capi, ahora me tengo que ir a mi clases!**

**Bye...**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bueno gente, aquí el siguiente capitulo!**_

**_- dialogos -_**

**_"cursiva" pensamientos en modo mini POV's_**

* * *

Los niños se negaron a decir que había pasado el día anterior con Itachi, no les preguntó más porque tenía que irse o llegaría tarde a su encuentro y no quería tener problemas con nadie apenas comenzando el día.

Los niños lo miraron partir con una sonrisa en la cara, habían encontrado una solución, si ellos no podían estar vigilándolo siempre al menos Dobby podía hacerlo por ellos, siempre y cuando no tuviera otras labores que cumplir, la última parte fue agregada por Ra, de ser por Naruto no se habrían dado cuenta de que el elfo dejaría hasta de dormir para cumplir con todas sus obligaciones, porque a pesar de lo extraño y que a veces aun los asustaba con sus apariciones repentinas siempre dispuesto a ayudarles, era un miembro más de su familia, la más extraña familia del planeta con seguridad, pero familia al fin y al cabo y con ella eran felices.

- Naru…Iruka-sensei va a querer saber donde estuvimos ayer – Ra miraba a su hermano mientras se ponía sus sandalias en la entrada antes de irse a la academia

- ¿y cual es el problema? Solo le decimos la verdad… - el rubio se quedo callado al ver la mirada que recibía.

- claro, le decimos que fuimos a Tsuna a escondidas y ve a saber en cuantos problemas más nos metemos…y también a Shiro-nii, ¿sabes cuanto tarda un shinobi en llegar a Tsuna desde aquí? Como le hicimos para ir y volver en una mañana será muy sencillo de explicar.

- uh…

- eso fue lo que pensé – con eso los niños se fueron a la academia pensando en una forma de evitar la furia de su sensei.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shiro llego al campo de entrenamiento donde había vivido unas buenas torturas con Maito-san y muy a su pesar se había ganado la admiración de algunos shinobis…tendría que hacerle alguna broma al ninja luego.

- buenos días – pegó un salto cuando Itachi cayó frente a él desde un árbol.

- bu-buenos días Itachi-kun – ahora las cosas volvían de cierta manera a la normalidad, donde él había entablado una extraña amistad con Itachi, muy buena, por lo que era extraño desde su punto de vista al menos considerando su vida.

- bien, supongo que estás dispuesto a responder algunas de mis preguntas, nunca en mi vida he tenido tantas dudas que no puedo siquiera pensar en cómo resolver, sino que además cada vez es más complejo y no tengo la más mínima idea de que pasa… - Itachi guardo silencio de pronto no se había dado cuenta que había hablado sin pensar.

- esta bien – le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, al menos el chico no había comenzado a gritar - ¿qué fue exactamente lo que te dejo de esa manera? Ah, y ¿qué hacías en mi casa? No es que me moleste ni nada solo curiosidad.

- veras ayer…

0o0o0o0 Itachi Flashback 0o0o0o0

Itachi se estaba cansando de tener que buscar por todas partes a Shiro, ya casi estaba por marcharse a casa aprovechando que tenía el día libre pero, siempre queda un lugar más para ver.

"_Espero que este en casa porque ya no sé donde más buscarlo, no tengo ni la menor idea de porque estoy tan obsesionado con él, un minuto ¡obsesionado! Un Uchiha y menos yo, nunca, pero nunca se obsesionan con algo o alguien, eso es solo una debilidad…kami, esto esta mal, es solo un chico que será shinobi, es cierto, me ayudo antes de esa manera rara, y tiene todas esas peculiaridades que lo convierten en un sujeto exótico maravillosamente interesante como no conocía hace mucho tiempo, pero aún así…."_

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba frente a la casa Uzumaki, ahora la gran pregunta, ¿entrar o largarse antes de que lo vieran?

"_si no esta, en la casa no habrá nadie, lo que significa que habré perdido por completo mi tiempo…y me pegaré un buen plantón, pero si esta ¡que demonios le digo!"_

Salto a un árbol cercano y vio alrededor de la casa, llego a donde había una ventana abierta, daba a la cocina donde dos niños discutían, uno era rubio y de piel bronceada saludablemente por el sol, y el otro parecía una versión miniatura de Shiro, pálido con el cabello rojo y flequillo negro.

Al parecer los niños discutían por lo que cocinar, "¿no deberían estar en la academia?" no se pudo hacer más preguntas por que un grito dentro de la casa lo hizo reaccionar antes de perderse en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Con kunai en mano apareció en la cocina y atrapo a una…criatura? De dudosa procedencia e intenciones desconocidas.

- no te muevas – le dijo a la "cosa-criatura" que chilló de susto.

- ¡deja a Dobby-san! – el rubio se le tiro encima y con un rápido movimiento tenía en una mano al rubio y en la otra al ahora conocido "Dobby" - ¡suéltame!

- ¡¿quién eres para atacar a nuestra familia? ¡dejalos! – Ra estaba enojado y la arena que llevaba siempre con el comenzaba a reaccionar a sus emociones.

- ¿qué es esto? – preguntó Itachi bajando a Naruto y sosteniendo con desconfianza aún a Dobby.

- ¡dejalo! Es de nuestra familia, Dobby-san no merece que lo trates así – Naruto estaba sosteniendo a Dobby ahora como podía para bajarlo de las manos de Itachi.

- ¿Quién eres? – la voz de Ra tenía toda su ira contra el chico que se atrevió a atacar a su familia en su casa.

- Uchiha Itachi, estoy buscando a Uzumaki Shiro – dijo con tono uniforme, dejando al elfo domestico en el suelo al fin.

- ¿estás bien? – los niños saltaron juntos a ver a Dobby, pero sin quitar un ojo sospechoso de Itachi.

0o0o0o0 Fin Itachi Flashback 0o0o0o0

- después de eso me llevaron a la sala sin decir palabra, y sin dejar de mirarme. Dobby se quedo en la cocina, hasta que regresaste… - termino de hablar Itachi con un tono neutro de voz.

- bueno…eso pudo haber salido mejor, creo – Shiro se revolvió sus cabellos rebeldes, desordenándolos aún más pero seguían un cierto patrón que de alguna manera parecía ir bien con él – Dobby, es un…erm, un amigo, parte de la familia a pesar de sus "peculiaridades" tienes que aceptar que hay cosas más extrañas aquí, te agradecería que no lo trates mal y que por favor no vuelvas a aparecer de esa manera en la casa, no me mal entiendas ni nada siempre eres bienvenido pero…Ra-chan tiene un nivel de protección de nosotros muy fuerte, y Dobby no hizo nada porque estaba en peligro él, pero si hubiese sido uno de los pequeños seguramente Dobby te hubiera atacado y sé que eres capaz – agregó rápidamente al ver la mirada que le daba Itachi – pero Dobby tiene habilidades que ni yo conozco y créeme podrías haber terminado muy mal…

En ese momento Maito Gai decidió hacer su gran aparición en la brillante y maravillosa mañana hasta el momento tranquila; después que el hombre hablo algo que ninguno de los más jóvenes realmente escucho. Lanzo un paquete a los brazos de un aturdido Shiro.

- ¿qué…? – preguntó con curiosidad, algo para el entrenamiento.

- solo ábrelo – Itachi tenía curiosidad al haber estado escuchando con medio oído lo que decía el otro mientras ordenaba sus ideas con lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿el pequeño Dobby en verdad podría hacerle daño?

- Maito-san – Itachi dio un paso atrás al sentir la emoción asesina pura que emanaba de Shiro, siguió su mirada hasta el paquete que le habían entregado, allí ahora en las manos de Shiro había un traje spandex, verde, no igual al de Maito-san, si no más bien como el color esmeralda de los ojos del pelirrojo…que estaba rodeado por un aura extraña, no era chakra, pero se sentía poderosa y cálida de alguna manera atrayente, le hizo estremecer, hasta que escucho de nuevo la voz de Shiro – esto es… - el chico temblaba y Maito-san sonreía, oh, por todos los kamis ¿es que el hombre no tenía cerebro´o simple instinto de supervivencia innato hasta en un bebé? se preguntaba Itachi mientras se alejaba otro poco lo más lento y casual que podía, dada la situación tan…peculiar, particular, atípica, especial, diferente, extraña, no podía decidir una palabra.

- Ves Itachi-kun esta emoción de la juventud que no lo pude expresar en palabras – de pronto Itachi había desaparecido, no era conveniente quedarse, se quedo cerca para escuchar y quizás echar un vistazo a lo que pasaría.

Shiro sacó su varita dispuesto a hechizar a Maito Gai nuevamente, el hombre pareció finalmente comprender su situación y su sonrisa vaciló un momento.

- entonces…busque por todas partes un color que combinará con tus ojos y… - Maito Gai, La hermosa bestia verde de Konoha, tragó duro cuando Shiro comenzó a reír casi histéricamente.

Esto era irreal, en serio, el hombre no pensaba, Dulce Merlín que pasaba por su cabeza, mejor no saber, le gustaba la poca cordura que le quedaba…pero en serio, es que el hombre no podía pensar que él iba a usar esa cosa, sería un gran recuerdo para mantener guardado pero nada más.

Decir que Itachi estaba cada vez mas intrigado por Uzumaki Shiro, sería el eufemismo del año, el chico le tenía en una vorágine de pensamientos que le comenzaban a enloquecer, un ANBU apareció frente a él informándole que tenía una misión y que tenía que presentarse en la torre del Hokage. Maldiciendo por lo bajo Itachi se fue no alcanzo a ver lo que hizo Shiro a Maito-san…

Un grito y una buena carcajada mas tarde Shiro iba camino a su casa, mientras, esa tarde por fin se reuniría con uno de los senseis que debían haberlo estada preparando desde el principio, aunque poco tiempo tenía que admitir que Maito-san había hecho un buen trabajo en la tortura, véase entrenamiento, que le había preparado. Esperaba que las cosas con su nuevo sensei salieran igual de bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke no tenía idea de que pasaba, los dos Uzumakis, lo miraban cada vez peor, no que le importara, el era un orgulloso Uchiha después de todo, pero aún era raro que le miraran de esa manera como si hubiera hecho algo malo y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que, eso era lo que le molestaba.

Ra, de alguna manera sabía que estaba mal querer desquitarse con el Uchiha de su clase, pero honestamente el niño lo había puesto de los nervios desde el primer momento en que se vieron, por otra parte, el no tenía la culpa del idiota que estuvo en su casa el día anterior, aunque compartieran el apellido y fueran tan similares, que era obvio considerando que eran del mismo clan…duh, que más podía ser; como sea no era justo, pero el otro idiota no dejaba de mirarlo de manera altanera tampoco, y si el niño quería una lucha de miradas él con gusto se la daría.

Naruto, miraba a Sasuke ignorando la clase, después podría pedir a Ra-chan que le ayudará con eso, por ahora se concentraba en el pelinegro, ¿en qué momento el hermano del teme se había hecho amigo de "su" Shiro-nii? Sin duda el hermano del teme era mil veces peor que él, era obvio con esa mirada que tenía, y la expresión en su rostro, el hermano de Sasuke-teme era complicado, y el no quería gente complicada en la vida de su hermano mayor, la gente complicada solo traía cosas complejas que luego llegaba con problemas que hacían a la gente sufrir, y el no quería que sus hermanos Shiro, Ra y de alguna manera Dobby sufrieran de manera alguna…pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Iruka notó a los niños y suspiró, esto era demasiado, rivales o no, estaban en su clase y tenían que prestarle atención! Ahora mismo iba a solucionar esto.

Con una sonrisa amable en su rostro Iruka continuo dando su conferencia mientras caminaba por el salón de clases hasta llegar a donde estaban sus objetivos y…

Fuera de la academia alguien río, hay cosas que no cambian…sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino, iba a llegar tarde si no se daba prisa, además tenía gran curiosidad por ver a su nuevo estudiante especial. Esto sería diferente y refrescante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Poco después de mediodía Shiro llegó a donde se encontraría con su sensei, estaba un poco emocionado aunque no tenía tantas expectativas, no fuera que terminaran mal como paso antes y terminara nuevamente con un reemplazo como Maito Gai, que gracias a todos los dioses solo había uno como él en el mundo.

Como sea ahora su prioridad ahora era aprender lo más que pudiera para poder regresar hacer lo que tenía que hacer y poder volver a Konoha y vivir en paz con sus hermanitos; esa es su única prioridad en su vida en este momento.

Ahora que pensaba en las cosas, este era su primer entrenamiento real para enfrentar a Voldemort, siempre las cosas iban sobre la marcha y por desgracia no había terminaban del todo bien, ni que mencionar el fiasco del torneo donde las cosas se salieron aún más de control de lo que deberían o como era de costumbre dado el caso todos los años terminaba con algo similar, aunque no era lo ideal, ya que la vida se empeñaba en hacer que no se mantuviera perezoso, él se encargaría de dar una buena pelea, esta vez esperemos que todo acabe de una buena vez…el plazo en Hogwarts comenzaría pronto nuevamente ¿qué dirán todos cuando no se presente? ¿podrán encontrarlo las lechuzas para entregar su carta en este lugar? Merlín quiera que no, porque si no alguien más podría encontrarlo, aunque ahora tenía un nuevo nombre y también su apariencia era distinta, no estaba seguro de hasta donde el chakra confundiría y ocultaría su firma mágica.

- Hola, Uzumaki Shiro ¿no? – pegó un salto y se reprendió en su cabeza por ser sorprendido tan fácilmente, parece que no tenía que perderse en sus pensamientos estando solo.

- hai… - no alcanzó a decir nada más cuando se vio jalado y comenzaron a examinarlo de arriba abajo, se sintió como un pedazo de carne…al parecer ningún shinobi o kunoichi era lo que se podía llamar normal en este lugar, o cualquier persona para el caso.

- mmm, veo que Gai comenzó lo básico, serás perfecto en velocidad, tu físico es muy especial – ahora daba vueltas a su alrededor - ¿cómo está tu control de chakra?

- er, yo no uso chakra…? – la pregunta le desconcertó se suponía que el hokage le informaría de eso ¿no?

- bien pues lo tenemos que arreglar, vamos Shiro-kun, vamos a comenzar a entrenarte…

Nuevamente fue jalado por la mujer, aunque esta vez más amable y con una sonrisa.

- lo primero conocernos, ¿Qué tal suena un poco de dango y un té?

Shiro lo pensó de nuevo, quizás este día no sería tan malo…y tampoco su nueva sensei.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De regreso en Inglaterra…

Las cosas parecían haberse calmado de momento, al menos los artículos de "el-niño-que-vivió-desaparecido-abandono-escapo-murio-etc" habían sido detenidos en cierta medida (por completo) por el ministerio de magia para evitar un poco el pánico que habían creado las primeras publicaciones del 'Profeta'.

Voldemort había sido visto por muy pocos de sus seguidores y todos ellos habían sido victimas de su furia, además sus ataques y planes habían sido retrasados en su mayor parte, por lo que la comunidad mágica estaba en relativa paz a pesar de los presentimientos y la cargada atmosfera que se encontraba en algunos lugares, solo había que saber donde buscar para encontrar que no todo estaba bien.

De entre todo lo que pasaba con la situación actual, una persona estaba que saltaba de alegría, hasta podía decir que quería correr cantando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, no que lo fuera a hacer por supuesto, después de todo el era el Gran Profesor Severus Snape, temido por todos los niños del colegio, incluso sabía que parte del personal le tenía cierto respeto solo por miedo a lo que el hombre podía hacer, si bien Dumbledore daba fe de él, aún no se fiaban mucho y en lo personal no los culpaba, un mago o bruja confiado de un Slytherin sabido mortifago, era un mago o bruja muerto; pero eso no es por lo que estaba en este estado de casi euforia podría decir, no, lo que lo tenía en estas condiciones era el chico Potter.

Oh, como tenía que agradecerle su desaparición, había vuelto de cabeza el mundo de dos de los magos mas poderosos y temibles del último tiempo, Voldemort y Dumbledore estaban completamente desesperados sin el muchacho, el primero por perder de vista a su enemigo lo que nunca es bueno era casi como pasarle un arma y darle la espalda, y el segundo por que perdió su arma que tanto le había costado manejar, por el control de las personas no se obtiene con el mando o liderazgo si no con la manipulación algo en lo que el viejo con todos sus años de vida era experto.

Snape sabía que los dos hombres lo utilizaban entre si, era ridículo a veces pues de alguna manera ambos se habían dado cuenta de que estaba solamente de su lado, no le importaba que ganara la luz, seguramente el viejo excéntrico se desharía de él en "un trágico accidente" o algo por el estilo, mientras que si ganaba la oscuridad, tendría que seguir sirviendo al bastardo que gustaba de torturar a sus lacayos por capricho.

Por eso estaba contento, Potter se había largado a quien sabe dónde enloqueciendo a los dos idiotas que hacían su vida un infierno; les causaba problemas a los hombres a pesar de no estar, aunque podría jurar que la reciente enfermedad del Lord Oscuro tenía algo que ver con la desaparición del mocoso engerido, y claro también la forma maltrecha en la que había regresado el viejo director a la escuela, luego de haber realizado el ritual en el gran salón, oh este sería un año divertido si el mocoso Potter era arrogante y no regresaba.

* * *

_** Y allí estuvo, un capitulo más, muchas gracias por los reviews!**_

**_Ah, y no se preocupen, que como les he dicho antes, terminare la historia, no importa que, solo necesitaba un tiempo para adaptarme a mi nueva vida! ahora con eso casi hecho, todo maravilloso y pude hacerme un horario para escribir!_**

**_besos y nos leemos pronto!_**

**_hasta la próxima (;_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Para quienes han puesto atención la primera vez que Shiro hechizo a Gai, fue en el capítulo 4 cuando le regalo un traje verde de los suyos, la diferencia con el del capítulo anterior es que ahora Shiro aprecia a Gai y el color es levemente diferente no como el anterior que era igual al de Gai xD**

* * *

Ra se estaba hastiando de la manera en que lo trataba su sensei, por eso cuando Naruto le pidió lo acompañara, véase también escaparse de la última clase de ese día, acepto sin dudar ni preguntar a donde irían.

No es que Ra tuviera algo en contra del sensei, era demasiado bueno para su gusto, aún no se sentía bien con personas a su alrededor que fueran tan amables sin ninguna otra intención que pasar un buen rato, ser sus amigos y simplemente conocerlo; con Shiro y Naruto también tomo su tiempo pero al menos las cosas con ellos eran diferentes, aunque tenía que considerar que los veía todos los días a todas horas, ¿Cómo le llamaban?, ah, sí una relación 24/7.

Como sea regresando al punto, Iruka-sensei siempre parecía preocuparse por él y su hermano, que se sintieran bien a pesar de no convivir mucho con los otros niños, también intentaba cada vez que podía a Ra en las clases de historia y geografía, en Tsuna le habían enseñado lo básico de las katas y otros entrenamientos también bases de armas y otras cosas cuando era menor, pero clases de historia, así como de kanjis para lectura avanzada y escritura clara, era algo que nadie le había dado importancia, y cuando su sensei lo había notado se había hecho al parecer el propósito de su vida ayudar a mejorar al pequeño así como Naruto que ahora que tenía una familia al parecer quería ser mejor para hacer a su Shiro-nii orgulloso, Ra lo entendía el mayor había hecho mucho por ellos, ambos le debían que hubiera cambiado su vida de ese horrible lugar en que estaban enterrados, ese lugar llamado "soledad" y les había dado más de lo que jamás pensaron tener.

Iruka-sensei al parecer se había enterado de parte de esto y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos, eso era lo que Ra no entendía, el chunin sensei era bueno, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Tenía que ser con ellos? Él no era de su familia, él era solo un sensei que se preocupaba, él no era nada más que un extraño, pero no era como algunos que lo miraban con lastima, eso era desconcertante y confundía su pequeña mente.

Naruto lo arrastró luego de escabullirse de la academia donde solo los vio el Uchiha que le ponía de los nervios, pero Ra sabía que como el niño los ignoraba tanto como ellos a él no diría nada; Ra se dejó llevar era mejor que quedarse en la academia o ir a casa a esperar a Shiro-nii mientras hacía sus deberes.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaban en la torre del Hokage, ni idea de porque estaban donde había visto hace tanto al anciano que le permitió ser parte de la familia Uzumaki, esconderse y tener una nueva vida.

Naruto iba feliz a ver al viejo Hokage, hace tiempo que no había visitado al hombre que consideraba casi un abuelo y tenía mucho que contarle ahora que tenía una familia, además el hombre como Hokage debía conocer a los shinobis por lo que seguramente sabría algo del hermano de Sasuke-teme, porque Naruto estaba decidido a saber que intenciones tenía Uchiha Itachi-teme-2! Con su Shiro-nii, además aun no lo perdonaba por atacar a Dobby-san y Ra-chan!

Con mirada determinada que sorprendió al pelirrojo tomo de la mano a su otouto y siguió su camino.

El Hokage lo iba a ayudar a obtener la información que quería, Naruto estaba decidido y cuando él estaba decidido nada sacaba la idea de su mente, menos ahora que era por el bien de su familia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Su nueva sensei era…era…encantadora, tan diferente de lo que habían sido todos los otros shinobis con los que había tenido contacto antes que de cierta manera era extraño, aunque muy bueno, no se quejaba Yuuhi Kurenai sería una buena sensei…

Fueron a un puesto de dango y pidieron sus órdenes mientras se sentaban a la sombra mientras miraba que había varias otras personas en el lugar, al parecer era bastante popular, y entendía por qué, la calma y la brisa, la luz del sol, los diseños simples, eran tranquilizadores, en perfecta armonía y algo alejados del ruido común de todo lo demás.

- bueno Shiro-kun, quiero hacerte unas preguntas, pero no quiero que esto parezca un interrogatorio, así que puedes preguntar también – ella tomaba un té de jazmín con una sonrisa mientras hablaba.

- claro sensei – Shiro respondió un poco intrigado por lo que pudiera preguntar la mujer.

- bien, sé me informó que tienes 15 años, dos hermanos de los que te haces cargo, además de una habilidad especial de la que solo tú me puedes dar los detalles; también me entregaron una copia de tu historial médico, debo decir que me sorprende, para quien no es shinobi, no ha comenzado un entrenamiento y tampoco se mete en problemas con los demás tienes un historial interesante – Kurenai no pudo evitar sonreía al ver la cara sonrojada de Shiro.

- sí, bueno no es como que yo buscara que las cosas me pasaran de esa manera… - Shiro pensó en sus últimos años en Hogwarts, siempre visitaba el ala médica, antes de eso siempre en la enfermería del colegio por las golpizas de su primo y antes en casa curándose de más de lo mismo, como sea siempre terminaba en uno de esos lugares, no es que tuviera elección, por lo menos a estas alturas ya estaba más acostumbrado, no que le gustará por supuesto pero al menos ya sabía cómo eran las cosas, los tratamientos y como ayudarse a lastimarse menos.

- Ey, Shiro-kun ¿estás bien? – pregunto la nueva sensei moviendo una mano en frente del chico que parecía perdido en el espacio.

- ¿eh? – Se sonrojo al verse atrapado despistado – sí, lo siento ¿decía…?

Continuaron la conversación sin verdaderos problemas desde allí, preguntas como ¿Por qué querer ser shinobi? ¿Qué sabía hasta ahora? ¿Cuáles eran sus debilidades y fortalezas? Preguntas referentes a su vida, demás, por supuesto gran parte del final de la conversación estuvo destinada a la parte de usuario de "magia" y todo lo que ello conllevaba.

Hacer un horario para poder mantener el entrenamiento fue complicado, a pesar de todo lo que quería ser shinobi y aprender lo más que pudiera Shiro no quería pasar todo el día fuera, necesitaba estar en casa con sus hermanitos un rato cada día, los niños también de eso estaba seguro, así que se tendría que levantar muy temprano y acostarse muy tarde todos los días para poder cumplir con sus metas.

Taijutsu y magia era algo que debía practicar a diario sin importar lo demás, taijutsu porque tenía mucho con que ponerse al día, además de que era necesario para hacer su uso de chakra más sencillo ahora que debía desarrollarlo; magia por su parte era otra cosa que no podía dejar, era parte de él, era lo que le impulsó a llegar a este punto y por lo tanto sería necesario para su batalla con Voldemort, no importa cuánto se desarrollara como shinobi, sabía que enfrentaría magos y como tal debía usar magia.

Luego estaba el caso de aprender de chakras, además de geografía que era necesario para ser shinobi, y luego estaba los temas particulares que su sensei le enseñaría, además de su tiempo para estar con sus hermanitos.

El día desde ahora para Shiro sería muy ocupado pero a la vez muy emocionante y educativo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En Konoha días después…

Los días comenzaron a pasar con cierta rapidez, Kurenai era una buena sensei, mantenía las cosas en equilibrio, aunque no por ello menos estricta y más cuando noto que su nuevo estudiante era rápido en el aprendizaje, por lo que estaba entusiasmada con ver el progreso del mayor de los Uzumaki.

Naruto siguió con sus bromas, era algo que lo caracterizaba y todas se enfocaron principalmente en el Hokage o donde estaba a diferentes horas del día, con ayuda de Ra; luego que el hombre no les diera la información que quería el rubio y el pelirrojo descubrió lo que quería hacer su hermano por Shiro le dio todo su apoyo, ambos pequeños se convirtieron rápidamente en el dolor de cabeza de muchos shinobis especialmente del pobre sensei de la academia a quienes algunos habían acudido para que parara y cuidara lo que les enseñaba a los pequeños "demonios de las travesuras"

Iruka, tenía que admitir que los pequeños tenían potencial, trabajaban de una manera única, a veces pensaba que en verdad eran hermanos de sangre y gemelos en lugar de ser adoptados por Shiro-kun y haber vivido en diferentes aldeas hasta hace solo unas semanas…no pudo evitar suspirar, los pequeños, se las arreglaban para escapar de grandes shinobis, incluso jounin habían tenido sus problemas con ellos, no tenía idea de que buscaban conseguir molestando al Hokage y cuando les preguntó lo único que consiguió fue una mirada determinada de los dos que le hizo estremecer, estaban tan decididos y seguros de conseguir lo que querían que no podía castigarlos, además las bromas eran fuera de la academia y no dañaban a nadie, a no ser que cuente el orgullos de los shinobis de Konoha; ah y pensando en orgullo tenía por otro lado tenía a Sasuke, el niño estos días también parecía perdido en su mundo, las cosas para el también habían cambiado y si de algo estaba seguro Iruka era que se debía también a los hermanos Uzumaki…

Sasuke estaba enfado, cada vez que veía a su aniki los últimos días parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, le había preguntado a Shisui-nii-san pero tampoco él sabía que le pasaba a su aniki y eso le molestaba, además su aniki estaba teniendo muchos problemas y discusiones con su otou-san, ellos no creían que él se hubiera dado cuenta, pero Sasuke sabía, los había escuchado aunque no entendía por todas las palabras complicadas y de política del clan y otras cosas que aún desconocía…por otra parte tenía a los hermanos Uzumaki, aunque no le gustara admitirlo desde que llegó el pelirrojo supuesto "hermanito" del rubio, las cosas para el habían cambiado, siempre había disfrutado de sus discusiones hasta cierto punto, era el único que no le admiraba por ser Uchiha, claro que había otros chicos que tampoco le prestaban atención al prestigio de su clan, pero eran demasiado perezosos como Nara, o simplemente tenían otros intereses como prestarle más atención a su mascota compañera como Inuzuka y la lista seguía y seguía, lástima que las niñas no pensaran de la misma manera…como sea extrañaba las discusiones con el dobe rubio, y este ahora tenía más interés en las bromas que hacía con su "hermanito"…ese "hermanito" le tenía enfado, el primer día le había humillado eso era algo que tenía que pagar, además de robarle la atención del rubio, porque ahora todo era por el mocoso pelirrojo salido de quien sabe dónde para hacerle las cosas difíciles a él Uchiha Sasuke.

El viejo Hokage no pudo evitar reír ante el ingenio de los niños, serían grandes shinobis sin duda alguna, lástima que fueran familia o podrían estar en el mismo equipo, tenían potencial juntos, más cuando su objetivo era el mismo, pero el hombre no les podía decir lo que ellos querían, uno porque no podía dejarse "intimidar" por los pequeños, dos porque no le correspondía inmiscuirse en la vida privada de las personas a menos que fuera importante y vidas dependieran de ello, tres porque no tenía idea de cuál era el interés repentino de Itachi-kun con Shiro-kun, ambos eran jóvenes diferentes, con ideales claros, con mentes fuertes y decididas, las cosas que los hacían similares eran enumerarles en una gran lista, pero nada tenía sentido para pensar en que había algo personal en las acciones del Uchiha; por otro lado tenía los informes del entrenamiento de Shiro, al principio el chico creía que no sería capaz de usar chakra por suerte no era el caso, tenía una gran cantidad de chakra al nivel de un chunin de acuerdo con sus informes médicos, lo que llevaba a otra cosa extraña, la cicatriz que le habían quitado, algo hecho con magia era peligroso necesitaba que alguien le enseñara al niño como aprender correctamente, no podía dejar que siguiera aprendiendo por su cuenta podía lastimarse a él mismo o a alguien más, por lo menos Kurenai-san lo mantenía lo suficientemente cansado como para que sus practicas de magia por las tardes fueran más bien ligeras aunque de acuerdo a los informes de los ANBU que vigilaban al joven siempre hacía cosas realmente impresionantes, el gran problema ¿dónde encontrar a otro usuario de magia para que le enseñara? Había escuchado viejas leyendas y había investigado al parecer había una manera de hacer algo para ayudar a Shiro-kun, pero le costaría un poco y aún no estaba seguro de si era completamente seguro, tenía que encontrar el pergamino que le faltaba, sabía que había uno más a pesar de que todo indicaba lo contrario, su instinto le guiaba esta vez, y lo iba a seguir, era una pena que primero tuviera que acabar con la documentación que se amontonaba en la mesa, ser Hokage no era una tarea fácil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hogwarts dos días antes de comenzar el nuevo plazo escolar.

Las cosas eran más difíciles de lo que habían sido nunca antes para el viejo director, aún no podía creer que había perdido tanto en el pueblo escondido en el desierto, que hubiese salido herido, que no hubiese encontrado al niño arrogante de Potter, que estuviera perdiendo parte del control de la Orden, puesto que el idiota de Sirius había comenzado a cansarse de sus "métodos de búsqueda" y el lobo rastrero de Lupin le seguía e incitaba, tomando a varios miembros de su lado.

Le faltaba también la ayuda de la niña Granger, se suponía que tenía que ayudarle y mientras Harry Potter estuvo bajo su manos la niña le hacía caso temiendo por sus amigos, por desgracia habían alterado los recuerdos del menos de los Weasley y ya no podía amenazarla con ello tampoco, lo que le llevaba a Snape, le había advertido que no usara una poción muy fuerte en el niño pecoso, pero el hombre le tenía saña a los pelirrojos y no le hizo caso en el momento no le pudo decir nada y ahora ya era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo, además el maestro de pociones tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda considerando las últimas circunstancias, y Voldemort había mantenido cierto silencio, cosa que también le preocupaba.

Fawkes miró al viejo director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, recordando momentos mejores en el lugar, agito las alas con inquietud, notaba el ambiente malo, las vibraciones que parecían emanar todos cerca del viejo cada vez que visitaban la oficina, y de pronto el fénix sintió la necesidad de salir del lugar, sabía que había alguien que le entendería y que necesitaba su ayuda, ignorando la mirada inquisitoria que le daba el viejo mago, agito las alas y desapareció de la oficina en una llamarada de la que no tuvo cuidado evitara quemar algo.

Minerva McGonagall no era una mujer feliz, había enviado las cartas a los estudiantes antiguos y nuevos y luego revisado las respuestas, y entre ellas no pudo dejar de notar que las cartas de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy regresaron en las mismas condiciones, sobres cerrados y lechuzas enfadadas y desconcertadas en cuanto a porque no encontraron a los destinatarios. Habían pocas posibilidades de que una carta no fuera entregada, entre ellas que la persona estuviera bajo otro nombre legalmente y no se hubiese informado de manera mágica sin embargo estaba segura que ni Potter ni Malfoy cambiarían sus nombres, también que estuviese en un lugar escondido y protegido bajo el encanto fidelus lo que no era bueno considerando el regreso del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, otra opción era que los destinatarios estuvieran muertos o en otra dimensión, lo que en ningún caso era bueno y no podía seguir pensando de esa manera, por eso a tan pocos días del comienzo del nuevo año escolar a pesar de no ser una persona religiosa o una mujer creyente para el caso, Minerva McGonagall se encontró a si misma rezando por el bienestar de los dos muchachos…tan jóvenes y con tanto peso sobre sus hombros, aunque Draco Malfoy no era de su casa era su alumno y si le quitaba el hecho de que a veces era un chico arrogante y orgulloso era un buen joven que necesitaba la guía correcta en su vida, solo un niño como Harry Potter arrojado en un mundo con un peso solo por su nombre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al mismo tiempo en algún lugar del continente Shinobi.

- kunai…

- hai – respondió con una sonrisa señalando un nuevo objeto

- tsukue (escritorio)… - dijo luego de un segundo.

- hai, tsugi (si, siguiente) – señalo otro objeto con una sonrisa, el chico aprendía rápido.

Esto se venía repitiendo durante los últimos días y ya le tenía pillado el truco, no era tan difícil cuando debía aprender si o si.

Después de un rato se detuvieron y el hombre que le enseñaba sonrió y dijo algo que no entendió por completo, solo sacó "Orochimaru-sama" y "contento"

Draco sonrió este lugar quizás no era tan malo.

- oyasuminasai Ryu-sama.

- oyasumi – respondió Draco a su nuevo nombre y se preparó para dormir…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hedwig voló por el linde del bosque prohibido había sentido que aquí conseguiría algo pero no sabía que, solo fue por instinto, cuando vio que Fawkes se acercaba en su dirección.

Esa noche de la manera más extrañas las dos aves mágicas mantuvieron una larga conversación.

* * *

**Hola, ya se que tocaba acuta ayer, pero ahora quiero dejar en claro las fechas de actualización!**

**Seguirá día por medio pero solo en la semana, he decidido dejar los fines de semana para mi familia y para mi, pasar tiempo con mi esposo n///n aun no me acostumbro a la palabra y tambien conocer más a mi nuevo hijo *w* adoro a ese niño es un encanto!**

**Por eso las actualizaciones serán: LUNES - MIERCOLES - VIERNES!**

**Espero esten de maravillas, muchas gracias por los comentarios y las ideas, siguen siendo bienvenidas todas sus opiniones, un beso y nos estamos leyendo!**

**bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cassiopea, las actualizaciones serán por las tardes! ^^**

**Gracias a tods por los reviews!**

* * *

Ra había pensado que entendía de cierta manera a las niñas, no es que antes hubiera tenido mucho contacto con ellas, pero eso no quería decir que no sabía nada tampoco, pero tenía referencias, entre ellas la más cercana su hermana Temari a la que aún no se animaba a llamar a pesar de lo que dijo Shiro-nii, aunque ahora estaba pensando en hacerlo seriamente, las niñas eran raras, era lo que le dijo Naruto cuando le menciono que las chicas del lugar eran diferentes y quiso saber porque se reían cada vez que pasaban y chillaban como si las estuvieran atacando cuando veían al teme, le gustaba el apodo que su hermano le tenía al chico que le ponía de los nervios.

Tenía que saber cómo callar a las niñas, primero estaba Sakura e Ino, las dos líderes del grupo que perseguían al teme y siempre lo irritaban con lo agudo de sus voces, hasta Shukaku quería matarlas y honestamente Ra tenía muchas ganas de dejarlo hacerlo a veces aunque no lo dejaba por lo que había hablado con Shiro-nii, y él quería cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a pesar de que las niñas eran molestas, gritonas, torpes, lloronas y la lista seguía y seguía…pero las niñas eran realmente más de lo que podía manejar y más cuando le lanzaban esas miradas de odio por lo que le había hecho al Uchiha en su primer día de clases.

Luego estaba esa niña que siempre seguía a su hermano, ¿Hinata se llamaba?, era una chica aún más callada que él y solitaria, de alguna manera le recordaba a él mismo hace un tiempo, solo que la niña se mantenía aparte por ser una clan que tenía quien sabe que, que a él no le interesaba, pero la niña seguía a su hermano así que tenía que tener cuidado, aunque Naruto no se diera cuenta…sin embargo la chica tenía un aire de cierta inocencia que no le parecía malo quizás estaba siendo demasiado paranoico, no, nunca se es demasiado paranoico cuando se trata de cuidar a su familia.

…finalmente estaba esa chica de su clase avanzada de manejo de armas, hasta ahora era en lo que destacaba por lo que lo pusieron en la clase avanzada mientras que en la normal de taijutsu y Naruto con el teme en la avanzada, Iruka-sensei le había dejado en claro que su técnica con la arena era buena y sería mejor aun cuando la desarrollara bien, pero no debía depender de eso y necesitaba toda la práctica que pudiera antes de estar al nivel de los demás…en la clase de manejo de armas fue un natural y algunos lo miraron con miedo, no es como que le importara de hecho era hasta algo reconfortante sentir esas miradas después de un tiempo, aunque sonara extraño era normal para el al menos, en esta última clase conoció a una chica llamada Ten-Ten, ella tenía un amor anormal por todo tipo de cosas afiladas, puntiagudas, corto-punzantes en general, era una buena chica, ella siempre le sonreía con honestidad y hablaba con él de las armas que le gustaban y se ayudaban mutuamente antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, como por ejemplo ahora, después de todo tampoco podía ser como había escuchado una vez a Kankuro decir…las niñas no parecían tener gérmenes o al menos no peligrosos o no las dejarían andar sueltas por las calles.

- entonces esta era la manera correcta de tomar una espada corta – de pronto la chica se cortó y lo miro con atención - ¿en qué piensas?

- niñas – dijo sin emoción.

- oh, las niñas aquí son raras – dijo Ten-Ten pensando y recordando a las chicas que estaban en sus otras clases. Ra no pudo evitar una mueca de sorpresa.

- raras es decir poco – ahora el pelirrojo probaba a lanzar kunais para pasar el rato junto a la chica que no era tan rara como las demás.

- es más una cosa de chicos creo yo – ella se puso a su lado y comenzaron a competir a dar a los blancos con sus kunais.

- ¿chicos? – eso sí que para Ra no tenía sentido, ¿Cómo es que los chicos eran los causantes del comportamiento de las niñas? Esto solo se volvía cada vez más confuso.

- sí, ya sabes, las niñas gritan cuando ven a este niño Neji de mi clase, también están las que gritan por ese Sasu-algo, estoy segura que tampoco les hace caso como Neji, así que ves en resumen es culpa de los chicos – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- así que si ellos les hicieran caso…¿no gritarían tanto? – pregunto aun confundido ya que no entendía como podían ser las cosas así para empezar…

- quizás incluso algunas gritarían más pero creo que básicamente deberían callarse un tiempo…por el shock, pero quien sabe, en lo personal no entiendo cómo es que son así solo por unos niños…

- porque tu…¿no? – dudo de preguntar por un momento, pero por ahora era la única chica que le podía dar respuestas y en esto de acuerdo a las historias de Shiro-nii él tampoco tenía mucha experiencia con la chicas y de donde era también eran raras…parece que no le gustaban mucho las niñas, eran molestas.

- ummm, la verdad no sé – le sonrió y le preguntó muy alegre – así que…¿tú no crees que soy molesta?, entonces podemos ser muy buenos amigos Ra-kun…tu para ser niño eres bastante bueno creo yo! A menos que quieras que sea como ellas ¿quieres? – le preguntó con una mirada malvada que hizo a Ra estremecerse.

- no, estas muy bien así para ser niña – no quería ni imaginar cómo sería Ten-Ten como una de las niñas odiosas.

- lo sabía solo bromeaba…

Ra había hecho su primera amiga, por extraño que pareciera una niña, era de las personas del grupo que le molestaba en el mundo pero ella era diferente, así que tenía una amiga ahora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

Draco había progresado en sus clases de lenguaje, podía mantener una conversación con extraños y hacer preguntas cuando no entendía algo hasta que le explicaban lo que necesitaba, por instinto no había mostrado todo lo que podía hacer con la magia, en primera instancia había olvidado lo del seguimiento, pero luego de darse cuenta que no importa lo que hiciera no podían encontrarlo aquí donde sea que quedara este lugar estaba más allá de las capacidades de rastreo del ministerio de magia inglés; posiblemente se debería a los "jutsus" de los shinobis. No se quejaba.

El único problema que tenía es que al parecer Orochimaru le había tomado un "cariño" particular y eso le daba escalofríos, ni que mencionar su parte relacionada con las serpientes y que estas le hacían caso no como Nagini con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero aun así escalofriante.

- muy bien, hoy aprenderás a concentrar tu chakra – Orochimaru sonreía al niño rubio, sería maravilloso que tuviera potencial que el pudiera aprovechar, además de su habilidad única y tan particular, o sería un tesoro muy valioso para pulir con gusto.

- hai, Orochimaru-sama – Draco ahora llamado Ryu y olvidando por una vez en su vida su gran apellido Malfoy, estaba aprendiendo todo lo que podía, quizás algún día le sería útil para largarse de este lugar.

- ahora Ryu-kun…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

Itachi estaba cansado, quería llegar a su casa y dormir había tenido una misión agotadora, tres días fuera, no fue mucho pero se encontró con shinobis que le dieron una buena pelea antes de que pudiera matarlos y cumplir su objetivo, ahora sin embargo quería descansar, darse una ducha para sacarse toda la tierra y demás suciedad en la que no quería pensar y luego pasar un rato tal vez molestando a Sasuke y visitar a Shiro-kun…

Se detuvo en su camino de pronto con los ojos muy abiertos.

- yo…nunca – susurro para convencerse a sí mismo.

- ¿nunca que Itachi-kun? – Shisui esquivo un golpe de su primo en el momento que lo habló, había notado que estaba tenso últimamente con algo muy metido en la cabeza que no quería ni siquiera decirle a él, pero está bien, tenía derecho a tener sus secretos, Shisui mismo los tenía, aunque ahora sentía mucha más curiosidad, ¿su primo se habría enamorado? Era la única explicación que tenía para que estuviera tan perdido en su mente y hasta distraído, la pregunta era ¿de quién? Tendría que averiguar…

- Shisui – gruño Itachi y siguió su camino.

- awww, Ita-kun ¿Quién es tu amor secreto que te tiene tan tenso?

Esta vez Shisui no alcanzo a esquivar el golpe de Itachi, aunque las palabras de su primo lo hicieron pensar ¿estaría sintiendo algo más que solo amistad por Shiro? Lo conocía hace muy poco y la mayor parte del tiempo no habían tenido de hablar solos, siempre había alguien entre medio dando lata y problemas, le parecía interesante porque era un enigma, como su línea de sangre, como todo en el chico y cada vez que estaba con él se encontraba algo más interesante y extraño…pero ¿era solo curiosidad?, tendría que ver a Shiro para confirmar, después de todo un shinobi de su nivel no podía tener una debilidad, y tener pensamientos de este estilo que lo hacían perder la concentración era una debilidad que no se iba a permitir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

Kurenai estaba en una misión por lo que Shiro se quedó por su cuenta para entrenar de acuerdo al horario establecido, habían sido unos horribles días al principio, llegaba casi arrastrándose a la casa y se quedaba dormido en la cena, luego comenzó a tomarle ritmo y aunque llegaba adolorido al menos ahora podía pasar un rato con su "familia" tan disfuncional y excéntrica como se veía y era.

Así que allí estaba, haciendo su entrenamiento cuando lo vio pasar, su pequeño Naruto seguía a un niño de cabellos oscuros con el rostro enfadado, pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención sino más bien la expresión de la cara de su hermanito, era decidida, con el deje travieso que no podía evitar y algo más que de alguna manera Shiro estaba seguro era lo que a las niñas les gustaba para chillar de ternura y luego agarrar los cachetes de los pobres niños.

Siendo hora de un pequeño y merecido descanso siguió en silencio a su pequeño y travieso rubio con una sonrisa, esto podía ser interesante…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

Naruto había hecho de sus días perseguir en secreto a Sasuke, claro que algunos se habían dado cuenta que cuando no estaba con su hermano haciendo travesuras o planeando dichas travesuras, estaba persiguiendo al pobre azabache al que todos sospechaban le haría una gran broma pronto; por ahora Naruto lo único que quería era información de Itachi, pero no podía simplemente preguntarle a Sasuke por su hermano y estaba claro cómo le habían dicho muchas personas que la sutileza no era lo suyo…así que se las arreglaba como podía.

Las cosas parecían volver a lo normal o las personas se comenzaban a adaptar a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, más lo segundo al parecer ya que nadie le prestó atención al hecho de que ahora alguien más seguía a los niños.

Naruto finalmente se había cansado, si Sasuke-teme hablaba de las maravillas de su hermano mayor como si fuera un Dios, bien podría probar a obtener algo de allí, además ahora él también tenía un hermano mayor del que podía presumir, claro que no le diría las cosas secretas de Shiro-nii, él había prometido que nunca hablaría de la "magia" pero eso no quitaba que su hermano fuera el mejor y claro también Ra, que le picaba el orgullo al Uchiha, era un buen comienzo.

- ¡oi, teme! – le grito en medio de la calle haciendo estremecer al mini-Uchiha.

- ¡dobe! No me llames así – le gruño mientras se acercaba al rubio.

Desde su lugar Shiro tenía ganas de reír, que ironía recordar a Draco en ese momento, pero estaba seguro que la manera en que se miraban era igual a la que él se daba con el Slytherin, ¿le habrían parecido tan graciosos también a los demás mientras se gritaban cosas?

Los niños se insultaron un rato más, hasta que de pronto Shiro fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre.

- …así que es culpa de tu hermano! – le grito el pelinegro con un dedo acusador.

- ¡Shiro-nii no tiene la culpa de que tu hermano sea un idiota Sasuke-teme?

"Sasuke…?" Shiro estaba seguro que había escuchado ese nombre, era el niño que no le gustaba a Ra-chan y ¡el hermanito de Itachi!, ahora sabía por dónde iba esto. Suspiro y se acercó a los niños antes de que pasaran a los golpes.

- Naru-chan ¿Quién es tu amigo? – haciendo como que acababa de dar la vuelta y no había escuchado nada de lo anterior Shiro puso una mano en el hombro de su rubio revoltoso.

- ¡no somos amigos! – gritaron los dos juntos, se miraron y luego dieron un respingo cada uno al lado contrario.

- está bien, no hay necesidad de alterarse, me recuerdas a alguien… - dijo pensativo mirando al hermano de Itachi – soy Uzumaki Shiro – Sasuke lo miró, este era el hermano del dobe, no se parecía en nada a él, era alto, bueno era mayor, era obvio que sería más alto que él, tenía el cabello rojo como Ra y el flequillo negro como Ra ¬¬ era pálido, tenía unos maravillosos ojos verdes con pintas azules o celestes muy grandes y expresivos, se veía medio delgado, pero bien formado, no tenía hitai-ate por lo que no era shinobi aunque llevaba con el atada en la pierna una bolsa con armas, otra en la cintura, y una extraña cosa en el brazo con un palito en ella, bueno era hermano de Ra y del dobe, tenían los tres los ojos grandes, expresivos con más de un color y el cabello desordenado aunque en lo demás fueran diferentes podían ser una familia con más extraños y no tanto como la suya en que casi todos los Uchiha eran iguales.

- ¿no me dices tu nombre? – le pregunto con una sonrisa cálida y verdadera que solo había visto en pocas personas, lo que le pareció raro a Sasuke, no sabía que era un Uchiha así que no había razón para que lo tratará bien.

- Uchiha Sasuke – respondió de mala gana.

- entonces tenía razón, eres como Itachi-kun, solo que en forma chibi – le volvió a sonreír, ignorando por completo la mirada de incredulidad que le daban los dos niños.

- no creo que me veía con esa cara de incredulidad a esa edad Shiro-kun – una nueva voz se unió a la conversación y los tres se dieron vuelta para ver a Itachi caminando hacia ellos con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿de veras? Creo que puedo imaginarlo, a veces pareces demasiado serio para mi gusto, pero creo que habría sido divertido verte tan sorprendido Itachi-kun - Shiro le sonrió a modo de saludo y los dos niños los miraron con nuevos ojos, estos dos se llevaban mejor que nadie que habían visto antes además de ellos mismos.

- ¿qué haces por acá? Creí que entrenabas con Kurenai-san – Itachi se quedó junto a su hermano notando aún la tensión entre los pequeños.

- sí, está en una misión así que estoy por mi cuenta, tomaba un descanso pensaba en ir a comer algo cuando me encontré con los chibis aquí – le revolvió el cabello a Naruto que hizo un mohín pero no se quejó lo que causo una mirada atenta de Sasuke, solo Iruka-sensei le había hecho a Naruto y solo a él el niño le permitía tal contacto.

Itachi por su parte miraba divertido a su hermanito, Sasuke estaba creciendo.

- te importa si los acompañamos, llegué hace poco de una misión y en casa no tenía ganas de cocinar, por lo que también salí en busca de algo y ya que estamos los cuatro nos conocemos mejor – agregó antes de que su otouto pudiera protestar.

- claro, Naru-chan ¿Ra-chan hoy llegaba tarde no? – Shiro le llamo mientras comenzaban su camino hacia un puesto de comida cercano.

- sí, estaba con esa niña de nuevo, la que le gustan las armas…

La conversación fue muy llevadera entre los cuatro y pronto los dos más pequeños olvidaron sus diferencias divirtiéndose con sus respectivos hermanos y nuevos amigos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

Las vacaciones se había terminado, al día siguiente estarían una vez más en Hogwarts y de Harry Potter no se había escuchado una palabra, todos estaban preocupados, unos más que otros y por diversos intereses, pero aun así fijos en una sola persona.

Ron había renunciado a preguntar a Hermione cualquier cosa, la niña parecía histérica por cualquier motivo, y el sospechaba que sabía más de lo que le decía, el problema era que también sentía que debía saber algo aunque no podía recordar que…

Hedwig había desaparecido hace días, algunos en la orden sugirieron que había hallado al joven mago que buscaban pero nadie podía decir que era bueno ya que se había ido antes de que pudieran ponerle un hechizo rastreador, todo en la orden del fénix era un caos, las cosas no parecían avanzar y a medida que se reunían perdían la esperanza y lo hacían más que nada por costumbre.

Lupin y Black, eran observados de cerca por Snape, a veces entraban en una discusión de responsabilidad y luego parecían estar en una crisis nerviosa conjunta que ponía de los nervios a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, honestamente Snape estaba agradecido que solo esta noche estuviera aquí, luego volvería a sus clases y reuniones con el Lord cuando fuera necesario pero no tendría que volver a este lugar y estar con el par de perros pulgosos a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, se preguntaba también como estaría su ahijado, que habría sido del rubio ahora que estaba lejos, y en un lugar que para él era desconocido, era el mejor lugar para esconder al niño, lástima que no hubo tiempo de informarle de nada y quedo a su suerte, esperaba que se hubiera dado cuenta que allí podía usar la magia sin restricciones y estuviera bien el tiempo que fuera necesario antes de que pudiera regresar y tomar posesión del señorío Malfoy…

* * *

**Minna gomen! se que la semana pasada solo hubo un capitulo de actualización pero enfermo mi hijo, Dios tiene solo dos años y nunca antes me había tenido que enfrentar a una situación como esta antes, de verdad tenía miedo, hace poco que soy su mamá, pero en verdad mi prioridad era él, asi que lamento la tardanza y aquí les dejo el capi.**

**Aún no se cuantos capitulos van a ser considerando que mi idea original no daba para más de 5 o quizás 7 capitulos, pero ya ven donde vamos gracias a sus ideas y apoyo! son lo mejor! 5392 hits! 20 Favoritos! 12 alertas! y 127 reviews!**

**Nos vemos pronto en la siguiente actualización, besos y cuidense mucho!**


	21. Chapter 21

Iruka estaba contento Naruto era feliz con su nueva familia, las cosas no eran nada normales, y las circunstancias eran inusuales por decir lo menos, pero Shiro les había dado una vuelta de manera que las cosas fueran para mejor, Ra su nuevo alumno, también era como Naruto sabía que había mas en el niño de lo que simplemente se podía apreciar, era triste encontrar niños como estos hoy en día, lo único que le daba animo era que Shiro parecía entenderlos y les ayudaba, pero por lo que Iruka había visto el joven también tenía una manera de enfrentar las cosas que le había llevado a este punto y su manera de ser, al parecer actuaba de acuerdo a la experiencia, tan joven y aún así seguía adelante con lo que necesitaba hacer.

Kurenai había comentado un día que el chico tenía habilidad, que era un chico con una mirada determinada y que estaba segura había mas de un motivo para convertirse en shinobi en este momento.

También estaban las veces que lo había visto con los niños, cuando iba por sus hermanos luego de las clases siempre podía ver las caritas sonrientes de los pequeños y por una vez también el parecía tranquilo, se llevaba de maravilla con sus niños problemáticos, Shikamaru había regresado varias veces al parecer y jugaba con Shiro, Kiba y Akamaru siempre le rondaban y a él no parecía molestarle el niño alegre y los juegos rudos que hacía con su perro y donde destrozaban prácticamente su jardín trasero que luego parecía maravillosamente limpio y ordenado como si nunca hubiera pasado "el pequeño tornado" por allí, Chouji los acompañaba a veces por lo que escuchaba y el niño siempre era bien recibido, también la amiga que había hecho Ra, parecía que Shiro los aceptaba a todos y los trataba sin diferencias por sus clanes, para él solo eran niños; el único que parecía descuidar era el mismo, por eso ahora que Kurenai estaba fuera en una misión, el iba a visitarlo y asegurarse que no se excedía con su entrenamiento y se mantenía sano, después de todo ya lo había hallado una vez en una mala situación por descuidado.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Iruka al llegar a la casa Uzumaki y ver una linda lechuza blanca en la puerta mirando enojada (¿?) al parecer no había nadie en casa, con cuidado de no enojar a la magnífica ave se sentó a esperar un rato a que llegaran las personas que le preocupaban y todas vivían en el mismo lugar.

20 minutos más tarde llegó corriendo Ra con una sonrisa que guardó al ver a su sensei y el ave que reconoció a pesar de que nunca antes la había visto.

- Sensei – hizo una reverencia leve y se volvió a la lechuza - ¿Heduwigu? – no estaba seguro de la pronunciación del nombre ya que seguía teniendo problemas para hablar el idioma que Shiro les enseñaba a él y a Naruto, al parecer aunque mal dicho la lechuza le entendió por que voló y se paso en su hombro.

Iruka y Ra estaban rígidos, pero luego de un minuto la lechuza ululo feliz y pico con ternura el oído que alcanzaba del pelirrojo.

- creo que le gustas, ¿la conoces? – Iruka tenía curiosidad nunca había visto un ave tan maravillosa comportarse de esa manera.

- es de Shiro-nii – noto la mirada del ave, obviamente entendía ¿Cómo? a saber pero Ra le devolvió la mirada como diciendo "después te explico", el ave ululo dando a entender que le daba tiempo por ahora, había algo similar a su amo en el niño.

- ¿sabes donde esta? Me gustaría hablar con él un momento – Iruka estaba impresionado por la capacidad de comunicación obvia entre el pelirrojo y el ave, pero no dijo nada, había visto muchas cosas extrañas en la casa Uzumaki como para impresionarse ahora.

- no… - se dirigió a la puerta – pase a esperarlo no ha de tardar – entro y anunció su llegada y que no venía solo, a lo que Iruka solo levanto una ceja pero no hizo nada más, Dobby los había sentido y desapareció rápidamente en el piso de arriba pero agradeció el gesto amable de su maestro Ra por advertirle de la presencia del hombre en la casa.

Ra en silencio lo llevo a la sala y lo dejo allí mientras Hedwig voló a posarse en un mueble alto, después salió sin decir nada a la cocina y regreso con una bandeja con té, Shiro-nii le había dicho y enseñado a él y Naruto a ser buenos anfitriones con sus invitados, también llevaba trozos de frutas en un plato y agua para Hedwid, no sabía que más darle a la lechuza por ahora.

Se sentaron en silencio un tiempo simplemente mirando por la ventana que daba a un lindo jardín, en verdad la casa era tranquila, a Iruka comenzaba a darle sueño, tanto que no notó que Ra había comenzado con sus deberes hasta que le hizo una pregunta. En cuestión de minutos la espera se había convertido en una sesión de tutoría, y así fue como los encontraron Naruto y Shiro.

Shiro no alcanzó a decir nada cuando una mancha blanca se lanzó sobre él furiosa dándole picotazos y arañazos de alguna manera cariñosos.

- 'Hedwig, ¡para!' – sin darse cuenta volvió al inglés – 'niña ¡basta! Auch, ¡ey, lo siento! ¡ok, no debí dejarte así, ahora para! – la lechuza seguía picoteando mientras Naruto se reía porque había reconocido a la lechuza de las historias de su hermano, Ra también sonreía al ver a su hermano de esa manera con el ave, e Iruka miraba con incredulidad al joven que hablaba en una lengua extraña al ave que seguía enfadada.

Después de unos cinco minutos…

Naruto aún se reía tratando de no mostrarse tras su mano, sentado al lado de Ra; Iruka también trataba de ocultar su sonrisa, y Shiro le daba miradas cariñosas a Hedwig a pesar de todo.

- bueno, eso – Iruka tosió un poco – fue interesante.

- si, mucho de hecho – Naruto estaba feliz, el ave era genial!

- si, lamento todo eso, Hedwig puede ser un poco "mamá gallina" a veces – Shiro sonrió y la lechuza ululo feliz, sabía que no era ofensa. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Iruka-san? – por fin un minuto de relativa paz y por fin prestar a atención a su visita, por lo menos Ra-chan se había encargado de atenderlo bien y servirle té.

- Kurenai-san me pidió viera como estabas, además hace tiempo que no pasaba un rato fuera de las aulas con Naruto-kun – respondió con una sonrisa al ver que el chico por el que estaba preocupado se encontraba bien con los niños a los que de alguna manera había comenzado a mirar como hermanos.

- ah – Shiro se sonrojo, Kurenai le recordaba de cierta manera a Hermione siempre respondiendo sus preguntas y cuidando de él como una hermana mayor – muchas gracias, puede venir cuando quiera a ver a Naruto, siempre será bienvenido aquí, lamento todo el espectáculo con Hedwig

- un ave maravillosa – dijo con honestidad – me sorprendió verla aquí y más como se las arreglo para pasar la seguridad, es decir, alguien debería haberla notado, no es un ave de esta zona – agregó al ver tres caritas confusas.

- supongo, pero Hedwig es muy inteligente, de hecho me asombra que me haya encontrado aquí y haya realizado tan largo viaje – Shiro estaba orgulloso Hedwig era su primera amiga, su familiar, se cuidaban mutuamente en todas las situaciones que estaban juntos, haciéndose compañía en sus veranos que pasaban encerrados en la casa de los Dursley…

Hedwig voló a posarse sobre su hombro y tiro y revolvió los cabellos ahora rojos de su amo.

- lo sé niña – dijo Shiro dándole una caricia.

- ¿le entiendes? – Iruka ahora tenía curiosidad, si bien había clanes que entendían a los animales, estos siempre les hacían compañía y los tenían desde que eran niños, por lo que entendía Shiro había pasado un buen tiempo viajando antes de llegar a Konoha, ¿Cómo podía haber estado tanto tiempo separado de su animal compañero? Por no mencionar que no era shinobi, que no tenía idea de que hacía el ave, y que pasaba en general en la casa Uzumaki…nuevamente.

- más que entenderla, adivino lo que quiere – admitió Shiro – pero parece que no lo hago mal…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

Sasuke increíblemente se había divertido con Naruto y sus hermanos mayores, Shiro-san parecía una persona muy agradable, no le trataba diferente como los demás al saber que era un Uchiha, quizás por eso su hermano también era su amigo, Sasuke solo había visto a Itachi asi de relajado con Shisui y ni siquiera con él había sido tan alegre y tranquilo, hasta sonreía abiertamente lo que ahora que se daba cuenta le causo un leve shock, su hermano era muy amigo de uno de los Uzumakis y el había pasado un buen momento con Naruto de todas las personas!

- Sasuke – su hermano le revolvió el cabello - ¿qué pasa por tu cabecita?

- Aniki…a ti, a ti… - Sasuke miro a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera la cara de su hermano - ¿te gustan los Uzumaki?

Itachi se atragantó pero logro evitar que su hermano se diera cuenta y siguió su camino hacia el barrio Uchiha.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – no iba a responder algo que no sabía era verdad o mentira aún.

- bueno, fuiste muy agradable con ellos, y Shiro-san no nos trato diferente! Ya sabes por ser Uchiha y todo eso – susurro al final.

- ¿oh? No sabía que si te gustaba la atención – pico Itachi tratando de cambiar los pensamientos de su hermanito.

- ¡claro que no! – replicó enfadado – yo solo digo que los Uzumaki, todos son raros, pero creo que Shiro-san esta bien para ser tu amigo

- muchas gracias por tu permiso otouto-kun – Itachi tiro a Sasuke en su espalda y con un chillido sorprendido del niño saltó sobre el tejado más cercano para apresurar su camino a casa sintiéndose ambos aliviados y contentos.

Los Uzumaki habían tocado y ganado el corazón y respeto de los dos Uchiha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

El 1º de Septimebre llego rápidamente y Hermione se encontró espantando a todos los que se acercaban curiosos a preguntarle a ella o a Ron por Harry, todos llegaban con diversas preguntas cada una más rídicula que la anterior, después de un rato en el tren y una buena cantidad de gritos, los demás estudiantes optaron por dejarlos por el momento.

Ron estaba aburrido, había tenido varios sueños extraños con lo que parecían recuerdos pero nada encajaba con sus otras memorias, no le podía preguntar a Hermione con el animo en que estaba y no la culpaba, su amigo había desaparecido, en principio pensó que solo se había escapado de todo, luego que se merecía unas vacaciones lejos de todos los muggles horribles con los que vivía, el caos que reinaba la Orden del Fénix, que por suerte Harry no alcanzo a visitar y claro el montón de locos fans que eran los magos, y es que con el final del año anterior y la muerte de Cedric, todos parecían buitres al acecho; finalmente el tiempo pasó y Harry no escribió, no regreso y nadie sabía nada de él, ni siquiera lo podían ubicar con los hechizos complicados que Hermione y Lupin encontraron en los libros de la biblioteca de la casa Black…fue entonces que empezó a temer por su amigo, las noticias del diario "El Profeta" tampoco ayudaban, y todo parecía ser un caos, sabía que si se tomaba un minuto para observar a todos de manera imparcial, tendría ante si un grupo de dementes corriendo de un lado a otro como pollos sin cabeza…Merlín lo ayude, sería un largo año escolar y aún no había comenzado…

Luna miraba por la ventana, sus ojos soñadores parecían completamente perdidos en alguna parte del paisaje, una suave sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, tomo la mano de Neville y Ginny que compartían el carro con ella y les susurró: esta bien…

Los otros dos entendieron, de alguna manera se habían hecho amigos de Luna en los últimos meses, el correo era una cosa maravillosa para desahogarse y Luna siempre les hacía olvidar sus problemas con las cosas extrañas que solo ella podía ver y les contaba; claro que también les demostró que a veces podía ser mucho más de lo que demostraba, y este era uno de esos momentos, Ginny no había dicho nada, sabía que no podía probar la habilidad de Luna, y Hermione no aceptaría algo que no tenía respaldo como a ella le gustaba, por eso se mantuvo su comentarios, sabía que Harry estaba bien, contaba con el apoyo de Neville su amigo y Luna su amiga, las cosas podrían estar peor, pero al menos Harry estaba a salvo y quizás pronto regresaría con ellos.

Neville, se había asustado cuando Harry desapareció y vio la noticia en el periódico de la mañana con su abuela, pero ni por un minuto dudo que Harry tenía sus motivos, el chico había demostrado más de una vez que arriesgaría el cuello de buena gana por salvar a cualquiera sin importarle su seguridad, ¿Por qué dudaban ahora?, el mundo de los magos era malo, contaminado, no solo era "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" había mucho más, las ideas de los "sangre-pura" la obstinada idea de mantener las cosas igual, sin cambiar nunca, todo evolucionaba a su alrededor menos el mundo de la magia, quizás de esa manera estaba bien hace mil años o quinientos pero ahora no podía ignorar que las cosas habían cambiado, Harry estaba seguramente en un lugar muggle, aprendiendo algo útil, le hubiese gustado que estuviera de regreso sin embargo, si bien no eran amigos cercanos como Harry era con Ron, Neville lo consideraba un buen e importante amigo, un valioso ser que merecía ser feliz, no ser tratado de esa manera por la prensa y tener que vivir bajo la idea de alguien con todo lo que ellos querían que fuera "el-niño-que-vivió" sin interesarse en la persona que realmente podía ser el joven mago de ojos esmeraldas, ahora lo acusaban de abandonarlos, exigían el regreso de su salvador, pero se quedaban sentados esperando que alguien más se hiciera cargo de las cosas en lugar de dar un paso adelante y usar sus propios medios para hacer algo…quizás al no tener a Harry ahora como una parte de su juego de vida, podrían empezar a tomar el peso de sus propias decisiones, por ahora confiaría en Luna, si ella decía que estaba bien, confiaría, por que era lo mejor que podía hacer, darle la confianza a sus amigos, no importa la situación o el tiempo, y ahora sus amigos lo necesitaban.

Pansy Parkinson, estaba desesperada pero no lo podía demostrar, caminando por el pasillo del tren miraba en el interior las reuniones felices de los amigos, las caras entusiasmadas de los primeros años, y allí si uno sabía donde y en quien buscar, también podía ver claramente el miedo; sabía que las cosas estaban mal, todos aquellos que tenían contactos "especiales" sabían que esta paz no iba a durar mucho, el Lord Oscuro estaba esperando su momento, como desearía que Draco estuviera aquí, había escuchado rumores que de que el joven rubio había sido asesinado, otros de que lo habían convertido en una criatura oscura y la familia lo había escondido por la vergüenza, que había sido reclutado por el mismo Lord Oscuro para propósitos especiales, pero ella sabía la verdad, el chico no estaba por ninguna parte, nadie lo podía contactar porque ella lo había intentado de todas las maneras que podía y más; sin embargo sabía que Draco estaba vivo, quizás algo lastimado, o no en las mejores condiciones pero al menos vivo, era algo que no podía explicar simplemente lo sabía, el estaba bien, no tenía idea de donde pero algo le decía que Harry Potter estaba cerca si no estaban juntos en este momento…sea como sea, no los podían encontrar a ninguno de los dos, ninguno había regresado este año escolar, ninguno era localizable, era obvio que estaban mejor así, ojala los demás pensaran igual, esto estaba mal y ella no podía derrumbarse, era una orgullosa Slytherin que no se podía permitir estos momentos de debilidad, pero ahora apoyada contra una ventana en el pasillo extrañamente vacío no pudo evitar suspirar y elevar una oración por su amigo y el rival de este – una sonrisa triste se formo en su cara – Draco siempre había querido ser amigo de Harry Potter el maldito niño orgullo de Gryffindor, no importa lo que dijeran, lo que pensarán los demás, lo que demostraban ellos, Pansy lo había notado, Draco quería ser amigo del chico que hacía lo que el no podía, desafiaba a todos y todo con tal de conseguir lo que quería, el respeto y tomar en sus manos su vida aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se le escapara de las manos, y cuando veía a Harry Potter en clases, a veces notaba como el chico de cabello azabache miraba al rubio, a pesar de todo veía una chispa de envidia quizás en el mago, y no importa que, sabía porque…

- Pansy – fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Micellent la llamó y fue con ella como se esperaba que hicera. Sería un largo año fingiendo ser fuerte mientras se derrumbaba por dentro con cada minuto que pasaba.

* * *

**Hola! les debo las respuesta de los reviews!**

**Muchas gracias a tods los que se preocuparon por mi hijo, el chibi esta bien ya gracias a Dios! estoy feliz por eso, ahora tengo que irme rapidito a las clases en la Universidad, quizás al regreso les responda a quienes pueda! por ahora recuerdo Myrna - Elva; andromedaKamui; Cassiopea; KonanYuriXD; nagi; Rinneblack y Yue!**


	22. Chapter 22

En este capítulo además de lo habitual he puesto una parte extra que usaré de ahora en adelante, ya que me gusta poner los puntos de vista de Hedwig, y ahora también de Fawkes…tengan presente lo siguiente:

- diálogos normales –

'inglés'

**/Hedwig o Fawkes hablan/**

* * *

En Grimmlaud Place…

La luna llena había pasado hace muy poco por lo que Remus no estaba en su mejor forma, Sirius estaba a su lado sentado en un sofá en la biblioteca, estaban solos ahora que las clases en Hogwarts habían comenzado, los otros estaban ocupados en sus cosas o sus trabajos, salvo ellos dos…como amigos pasaban el tiempo juntos en estos momentos simplemente haciéndose compañía no era necesario decir nada, ambos sabían que no había nada que pudieran hacer y decirlo solo lo hacía más real, como la falta de Harry…esperando inútilmente que en la siguiente reunión de la orden tuvieran noticias del joven, de alguna manera sabía que era completamente sin sentido ya que las cosas se habían salido de su control hace mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos culpaba al niño, tenía demasiado en sus manos y le faltaba el apoyo para hacer frente a todo eso, aunque los otros miraran a un lado ignorando todo eso y haciendo como que no había nada más a que prestar atención.

Fawkes apareció de pronto haciendo saltar a Sirius que cayó del sofá y dio un gemido suave mirando con curiosidad al ave, siempre la había visto en la oficina de Dumbledore, parecía tener algo diferente y no solo por ser un ave mágica y un fénix, era algo diferente, puro que no coordinaba del todo con el viejo director de la escuela.

- ¿Fawkes? – preguntó inseguro acercándose con precaución el hombre-lobo.

El ave miro con atención a los dos magos frente a ella.

Los dos magos le miraron manteniéndose firmes en su posición, y seguros de sí mismo.

Pasaron un tiempo de esa manera hasta que Sirius comenzó a perder la paciencia y mirar de manera nerviosa y moverse en su lugar.

Fawkes finalmente acepto a los dos magos como dignos, sabía de acuerdo a lo que había conversado y compartido con Hedwig que estos humanos eran buenos como la niña que la cuidaba antes, eran diferentes, y por eso les ayudaría, sabía que se estaba metiendo en una situación complicada, pero eso no era importante ahora, se acercaba una guerra en la que se iban a necesitar que estuvieran preparados para ella y estos dos tenían potencial, un potencial que aquí encerrados no iban a poder aprovechar…

**- /busquen lo que necesitan para abandonar este lugar/ - **Fawkes vio como los dos magos dieron un respingo cuando les habló telepáticamente.

- ¿eso fue lo que creo que fue? – le preguntó Sirius a Remus que no encontró palabras que salieran de su boca por lo que se dedicó a solo asentir con la cabeza.

**- /¿qué esperan, no desean ver al chico desaparecido que tanto aprecian?/ - **Fawkes les preguntó pensando que tal vez se había equivocado con estos humanos y no eran especiales como aparentaban, bueno que el talento no tiene que ver con la inteligencia, las emociones, la determinación y demás…

- ¿¡Harry! ¿Sabes como esta? ¿Dónde? ¿Puedes llevarnos con él? – los dos se abalanzaron sobre el ave con preguntas repentinas, por lo que agito las alas de indignación, haciendo a los dos retroceder.

**- /si y los llevaré allí pero no podrán regresar por un tiempo, así que traigan las cosas que necesitan ustedes los humanos antes de que me vaya por mi cuenta/ - **Fawkes sonrió, de la mejor manera que un ave mágica legendaria puede sonreír claro; cuando vio que los dos salieron corriendo en busca de lo que necesitarían.

No tardaron ni diez minutos que el ave aprovecho para una pequeña siesta antes de que ambos estuvieran listos con un bolso cada uno lleno de cosas que para el ave no tenían importancia.

- estamos listos – dijo Remus por fin emocionado de ser capaz de ver a su cachorro después de tanto tiempo de no saber de él.

- vamos cuando quieras – Sirius apenas podía evitar dar saltitos de alegría por la emoción de ver a su ahijado y salir por fin de esa horrible casa – un minuto – dijo de pronto serio llamando la atención del fénix y el hombre-lobo.

- ¿qué pasa? - Remus sabía que era algo importante rara vez su amigo se comportaba tan serio y usaba ese tono de voz, además estaba seguro que estaba tan emocionado y apresurado como él para ver a Harry así que ¿cuál era el problema?

- si nos vamos, no sabremos qué está pasando aquí, quiero decir – agrego a prisa a ver la mirada incrédula que le daban los otros dos, ¿Cómo diablos hace eso un ave? Pensó y sacudió la cabeza para centrarse en lo importante – no es como que no tengamos una idea y Fawkes ya dijo que regresaríamos pero, no voy a dejarle la casa al montón de idiotas que sigue a Dumbledore así nada más, quien sabe lo que pueden hacer…

- ¿qué estás pensando hacer entonces? – Remus sabía que tenía razón, dejar las cosas de esa manera les metería en problemas, dejarle la casa Black con todas los "artefactos oscuros" muchos de los cuales eran únicos por no mencionar que también la biblioteca Black era especial en ese sentido no era la mejor de las ideas, Dumbledore hace mucho que había dado vuelta a algunas cosas para que parecieran buenas por "el bien mayor".

- no sé – se rasco la cabeza de manera nerviosa – esperaba que tuvieras alguna idea, es decir, eres el listo Moony…

Fawkes de haber podido resoplar lo habría hecho, en su lugar simplemente los miró en silencio y quedándose inmóvil en su lugar; justo cuando pensaba que el humano en serio era algo a tener en cuenta viene con la insensatez de "no sé…"

Una hora después…

- bien creo que eso es todo lo que podemos hacer sin llegar a algo ilegal – dijo Remus contento con su trabajo.

- gracias Monny eres el mejor – Sirius había dejado órdenes claras con Kreacher que aceptó por primera vez feliz sus órdenes.

- por supuesto – el hombre-lobo sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Fawkes.

- muy estamos listos esta vez – Sirius se acercó al fénix y tomo una mano de su amigo tanto como apoyo para él como para el otro, había visto a Fawkes trasportar a Dumbledore muchas veces pero nunca había experimentado la sensación el mismo y tampoco había escuchado nunca que hablara de cómo era, ver como prácticamente una persona explotaba en fuego no era su mejor idea de viajar, pero iría de la forma que fuera por ver a Harry.

**- /bien porque nos esperan…/ - **Fawkes voló hacia ellos y se los llevó…dejando tras de sí una gritona señora Black en un retrato y un elfo domestico muy ocupado.

Iruka se fue a casa contento después de verse obligado a permanecer para la cena, luego de lo cual ayudo a los niños con la tarea y tuvo una agradable conversación con Shiro, era increíble lo mucho que el muchacho había cambiado y aprendido en tan poco tiempo, parecía una esponja, aprendía todo y a todo le encontraba utilidad en su vida y sus planes futuros. Ra era más abierto en torno a Naruto y Shiro, no se reprimía tanto como con los demás aunque Iruka pudo apreciar que también con ellos que eran su familia parecía ser cuidadoso; Naruto era feliz, hablaba hasta por los codos comentando de todo y Shiro lo escuchaba con atención y le daba ánimo a seguir adelante, trataba al niño como lo que era, un niño; era extraño Shiro siempre parecía preocupado de ellos, lo que por supuesto era muy bueno para los pequeños pero al mismo tiempo parecía descuidarse el mismo, poner a los demás por delante de sus necesidades solo demostraba una vez más su buena naturaleza, pero había algo que no acababa de encajar, quizás era que solo era un joven haciéndose cargo de dos niños y no tenía quien se hiciera cargo de él…

Shiro mando a sus hermanitos a tomar un baño mientras él iba a informar de la llegada de Hedwig, por lo que le había dicho Iruka-san sería peligroso dejar a la lechuza volar sin informar de ella, podían hacerle daño, había unos cuantos shinobis medios paranoicos con la regla de "atacar comprobar después" y no quería que nada malo le pasará a su amiga.

Le llevó una media hora, la explicación con el viejo Hokage fue rápida y simple, de alguna manera se adaptaron a cosas como esas sin mayores dificultades, que tuviera una lechuza no era tan extraño, solo debía darle hasta el día siguiente para informar a todo el personal y luego Hedwig sería libre de volar por la aldea y sus alrededores.

Al regresar a casa se encontró con un perseguidor, no estaba seguro de quien era pero estaba seguro que no era hostil, quizás curioso por Hedwig que iba en su hombro derecho, decidió ignorarlo por ahora.

A pocos minutos de llegar a su casa y donde las casas y las personas eran cada vez más escasas, se cansó de ser seguido y se paró en medio de la calle desierta y hablo en voz alta y clara:

- sé que estas allí, vienes aquí y me dices o que quieres o vuelve a tu casa antes de que me aburra de tu presencia y te haga algo agradable como a Maito-san… - Shiro sabía que era un golpe bajo, toda la aldea había escuchado de las cosas raras que le había hecho a la Gran bestia verde de Konoha, desde cambiar su ropa a un rosa neón hasta vestirlo de cuero negro apretado y pararle el cabello…nadie sabía cómo se las había arreglado para eso pero después de un tiempo habían aceptado que Uzumaki Shiro era el único que podía enfrentar a Maito Gai y salir bien parado y con la dignidad en alto, para él eran solo bromas, nadie más se atrevía a hacer algo con Gai porque a pesar de todo el hombre era bueno, y hacerle algo más sería tan bajo como patear un cachorrito indefenso.

- vaya, para un civil debo admitir que me sorprendes – frente a él ahora había saltado un chico de su porte, quizás unos centímetros más alto, cabello negro liso, ojos profundos también negros, piel pálida, pero de alguna manera curtida por el sol, curioso para un joven shinobi, porque vestía traje de shinobi e imposible de pasar por alto el emblema del clan Uchiha en su ropa.

- gracias, supongo…bien ¿Por qué me seguías? – Shiro no tenía idea de que podía querer un Uchiha con él, hasta donde sabía no había nada por lo que alguien de ese clan le pudiera seguir, era amigo de Itachi y ahora de alguna manera inexplicable de su hermano menor Sasuke también, pero aparte de eso nada más.

- lamento si te moleste, pero me causo curiosidad el chico con el que Itachi-kun paso la tarde y más aún sonrío sinceramente a un extraño de la familia – el shinobi pudo ver la clara sorpresa en el rostro del joven, la lechuza ululo como preguntando quien era y mirando con desconfianza.

- Itachi-kun y yo somos amigos, nuestros hermanos van juntos a la academia, no veo el problema que pasáramos un tiempo juntos con los niños para distraernos un rato y si se divierte fuera de la familia es porque como dije antes somos amigos… - Shiro tenía una leve *cof, fuerte, cof* sensación de desconfianza de este tipo – y además no tenemos por qué dar explicaciones de lo que hacemos, no somos niños y aunque así fuera, un tipo sospechoso que acecha en la noche a un "civil" ciertamente no vale la pena…'vamos Hedwig, regresemos a casa con los chicos' – termino mirando a la lechuza que emprendió vuelo y siguió el camino a la casa Uzumaki dejando e ignorando por completo al shinobi Uchiha ahora a sus espaldas.

Los días siguieron con su rutina normal, los chicos en la academia, Shiro matándose en los entrenamientos ahora que Kurenai-sensei estaba de regreso y al ver su progreso decidió no desperdiciar el talento del joven y sacó su modo más estricto para enseñarle todo lo que pudiera en el tiempo que le correspondiera.

Lo único extraño de esos días que Shiro pudiera contar era que Itachi había llegado a su casa dos días después de que lo viera por última vez y se había disculpado por el mal rato que lo tiene que haber hecho pasar su primo y amigo Shisui, el shinobi que lo había estado siguiendo antes y que era curioso acerca de Shiro e Itachi, y eso fue porque el mencionado shinobi había comenzado a molestar a Itachi con el lindo, misterioso y huraño civil de ojos esmeraldas y cabello de fuego, con la extraña ave que ahora era normal verla volando cerca de donde estaba el mago o sus hermanos, ya que los niños le tomaron cariño de forma inmediata y la lechuza era mas que feliz con la atención que recibía a diario de ellos, hacía pequeñas entregas en "secreto" de Ra-chan para su amiga que era una chica muy enérgica que siempre le daba golosinas a la lechuza, Shiro comenzaba a sospechar que la lechuza se iba a echar a perder pronto pero no la culpaba ni la detenía, el gustaba verla feliz y sabía que eso no duraría para siempre así que era mejor disfrutar cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Un mes paso antes de que se diera cuenta y las cosas con Kurenai-sensei iban de maravillas, la mujer era maravillosa enseñándole, estricta pero no por ello menos comprensiva, ahora estaban en Ichiraku almorzando.

- Shiro-kun lo has hecho mejor de lo que esperaba de ser honesta – dijo ella mirando al joven con cara seria – creo que es hora de que hagas mi prueba y puedas pasar a tu siguiente sensei

Shiro se atraganto con su comida, el dueño sonrió al ver la expresión del joven, y la mirada divertida de la kunoichi que le golpeaba suavemente la espalda y le daba un vaso con agua.

- ¿en serio? Solo a pasado un mes, no sé, yo… - Shiro no se esperaba esto, claro que era maravilloso avanzar así, seguía practicando su taijutsu en el que había mejorado mucho, su genjutsu con un apoyo de su magia era excelente, solo le faltaba aprender ninjutsu antes de hacer una prueba para ser un shinobi de Konoha, pero dejar a Kurenai-sensei, era…simplemente se sentía extraño no verla en la mañana mientras practicaba o lo hacía meditar por las tardes mientras ella tomaba té a su lado disfrutando del silencio y la brisa del lugar en medio del bosque al que se habían trasladado a entrenar durante el mes, se había adaptado a estar con ella, era parte de su rutina diaria, sus conversaciones cuando tenían tiempo libre para descansar, los consejos que en todo el tiempo le dio, la cantidad de recetas que intercambiaron, porque en cuanto ella se enteró de las comidas de su "tierra natal" tuvo mucho interés, hasta increíblemente le dio ideas de que hacer con sus "jutsus" para molestar a Maito-san…

Al ver la mirada del joven, Kurenai pensó saber que pasaba por su cabeza, se había encariñado con el chico en el paso del mes, era como un hermano menor, un hermanito con el que podía hablar despreocupadamente, con quien pasaba el tiempo y compartía sus conocimientos, un chico increíble que le mostró que a pesar de todo lo que puede cargar una persona puede sonreír y hacer reír a los demás de una manera contagiosa que aligera cualquier preocupación, por eso las cosas que le hacía a Gai…era un chico que se había ganado su respeto al hacerse cargo de dos niños, al mantener una casa sin ayuda, al tener una habilidad innata y pura que le permitía estar cerca de los animales sin problemas tanto que parecía que los entendía, como su lechuza o los ciervos de los Nara...

*****_Flashback*****_

_- muy bien niño, por que darte dormido mientras debías meditar – decía Kurenai en parte molesta en parte divertida por el chico y su expresión y mohín – tendrás que encontrarme antes de poder regresar a casa hoy, tienes tres kilómetros cuadrados desde este punto – lanzo un kunai a un árbol a su lado y siguió hablando – ¡buena suerte! – desapareció en una nube de humo y se quedo en un árbol cercano riendo para sus adentros mientras el chico maldecía en esa lengua extraña que hablaba a veces, sin que lo notará puso al chico en un genjutsu, con eso lo dejaría vagar por el bosque en círculos por un par de horas antes de que notara lo que pasará, porque Kurenai tenía fé en que el chico iba a notar tarde o temprano que estaba bajo un genjutsu…_

_Shiro caminó por el bosque pensando una manera de encontrar a su escurridiza sensei, no era la primera vez que le hacía esto, le encantaba jugar a las escondidas parece, aunque debía admitir que le permitía aprender a moverse en silencio, a esconder su presencia, a pensar rápido y muchas otras cosas que no debería estar pensando porque ahora necesitaba concentrarse._

_Unos veinte minutos habían pasado y había sentido una presencia cerca, no supo exactamente de donde vino pero la había sentido eso era seguro, se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y dejo sus sentidos expandirse mientras cerraba los ojos, alguien se acercaba a él pero no era una presencia que conociera, claramente no era su sensei o uno de sus bunshis para reírse de él por estar demasiado lejos de su objetivo, entonces sintió algo lamer su cara! Abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no vio nada, de inmediato supo que su querida Kurenai-sensei le había puesto en un genjutsu de bajo nivel para confundirlo, liberándose de él, se encontró cara a cara con un magnifico ciervo adulto, detrás de él habían unos cuantos más pequeños y de pronto se vio rodeado de ellos, y otros más que parecían salir de la nada en el bosque._

_Los pequeños le empujaban con la cabeza para que les acariciara y jugara con ellos, por un momento pensó estar bajo otro genjutsu, y repitió el proceso para liberarse de él solo que no fue el caso y los animalitos simplemente estaban allí pidiéndole atención, Hedwig lo había estado siguiendo ese día estaba en un árbol cercano disfrutando el tiempo y la vista._

_Shiro pronto se olvido que tenía que encontrar a su sensei y se dedicó a jugar con los animalitos, tenían algo que no podía alejarlos, era algo que no podía explicar simplemente se dio, pensó en su padre y su forma animaga y sonrió con tristeza, olvidando todo por un rato se dedico a jugar con los cervatillos._

_Un par de horas habían pasado y Kurenai se estaba aburriendo, había terminado de leer un libro que había conseguido y nada de su alumno por lo que salió a buscarlo para molestarlo un rato antes de dejarse atrapar e ir a casa, todos necesitan descansar de vez en cuando…pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo jugando con los ciervos de los Nara como si fuera parte de su manada con su lechuza ululando feliz entre los que jugaban, por lo que había escuchado de Nara Shikaku los animales estos eran reacios a acercase a los desconocidos y ella aquí tenía la prueba de lo contrario, los animalitos se habían alejado de su zona regular y estaban felices y tranquilos con la presencia del joven pelirrojo…_

_- sensei, ¿se une a nosotros? – dijo de pronto el joven chico sin dejar de darle la espalda y acariciando a uno de los más pequeños ciervos._

_Su shock fue momentáneo pero se recuperó rápidamente y se acercó con cautela de no asustar a los animalitos, luego de un rato le dijo que deberían llevarlos a donde correspondía para no causar problema a los Nara y el chico solo asintió y marcho con los ciervos por el bosque como si nada…_

_*****Fin Flashback******_

- Shiro-kun – cuando el chico la miro le sonrió – que pases mi examen no quiere decir que dejaras de ser mi estudiante, mi amigo travieso y mi hermanito goloso – le revolvió el cabello – no te desharás de mi por nada del mundo, ¿entendido chico?

- ¡hai, sensei! – Shiro le regreso la sonrisa.

- muy bien, acabando de comer vamos a ver a Hokage-sama para hacer esa prueba…

* * *

**Bien allí acaba otro capitulo, lo que paso con Remus y Sirius cuando se los llevo fawkes queda para el siguiente capi!**

**Besos y gracias por los comentarios y tambien a quienes han agregado la historia a sus favoritos!**

**Hasta el lunes!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Feliz cumpleaños Cassiopea! Espero que pasarás de maravillas tus 18 añitos! Ah, que maravillosos recuerdos de cuando yo tenía esa edad, mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, espero que tú también disfrutes tanto como lo hice yo! Este capi dedicado a ti, lamento la demora ^·^**

* * *

Sirius cayó boca abajo sobre un lago de agua muy fría, o quizás se sentía fría al ser a penas el amanecer en este lugar, sea cual sea, de pronto soltó una maldición que hasta ahora se había guardado al sentir un peso hundirlo aún más, había olvidado que no cayó solo.

Remus se puso de pie rápidamente para quedar mojado hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas y reír por la imagen de su amigo, y es que no lo pudo evitar, Sirius había quedado lleno de lodo al haberse hundido en la orilla del lago y su cara y vocabulario eran increíbles, a saber donde aprendió a maldecir de manera tan colorida, pero eso solo aumentaba la gracia y risa del otro.

Fawkes miró a los humanos que había llevado y también le causo gracia la postura indigna en que estaba el de cabello oscuro, pero no se descontrolo tanto como su compañero, al que pronto se le acabo el buen humor cuando el de cabello oscuro tiro de una de sus piernas y lo hundió con él.

Pronto a pesar del frío que hacía, el fénix estaba seguro que en otra situación se estarían congelando, los dos magos adultos, jugaban en el agua completamente mojados y cubiertos de lodo como dos niños de cinco años, riendo y disfrutando como obviamente no habían hecho en mucho tiempo. Fawkes decidió dejarlos disfrutar un momento, además el ave no se iba a ensuciar para sacarlos de allí y desde ahora tenía que llevarlos de otra manera, pasar a dos magos adultos a través de una barrera mágica y llevarlos casi hasta el otro lado del mundo no era una tarea sencilla, sin darse cuenta el fénix se durmió en una rama de un árbol cercano al lago.

Cuando los hombres se cansaron se arrastraron chorreando agua y lodo hasta la orilla donde vieron a su guía tomando una siesta.

- supongo que podemos cambiarnos y secarnos antes de despertarle para seguir – Remus comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas y saco su varita y ropa limpia.

Sirius maldecía porque sus cosas se habían mojado.

- ¿cómo es que todo lo tuyo está seco? – preguntó mal humorado una vez más calmado.

- encanto – Remus sonrío – no sabíamos a dónde íbamos, podía estar lloviendo o nevando, o como nos pasó caer en el agua, no iba a dejar que los libros, las pociones y las otras cosas se arruinaran ¿verdad?

- está bien señor sabelotodo tienes algo que prestarle a este pobre ignorante que no toma precauciones – Sirius estaba tranquilo y resignado en momentos como estos agradecía la magia, Remus con un movimiento de su varita tenía sus cosas secas y pudo cambiarse de ropa.

Dejaron a Fawkes descansar y se sentaron junto al lago a tomar un rato el sol, realmente los dos extrañaban estar de esa manera sin preocupaciones de que alguien los viera, de que alguien gritara "asesino" o que caminaran lejos de ellos por ser "un hombre-lobo" y "un convicto fugado", por ahora solo eran dos seres humanos libres, dos hombres disfrutando de la naturaleza y sus maravilla al aire libre de esa magnífica mañana.

Fawkes despertó y se complació a ver que sus humanos ya estaban limpios, secos y tranquilos.

**-/bueno tienen que saber que ahora no será fácil llegar…y tendrán que caminar/ - **el fénix comenzó a volar en un dirección aleatoria según Sirius, Remus le tenía más fe y después de todo no es como que si pudiera quejarse no teniendo idea de donde estaba y no tenía nada por que regresar tampoco; tomando sus cosas comenzó a caminar tras el ave con Sirius a su lado.

Habían estado viajando una semana entera y no se habían topado con nadie, estaban en un agradable bosque muy tranquilo, Fawkes se había vuelto cada vez menos comunicativo, Remus sospechaba que el ave lo hacía a propósito, a pesar de que no podía estar seguro, pero parecía que al fénix le gustaba probar y poner a prueba sus límites.

- Moony – Sirius llamo a su amigo que estaba haciendo una pequeña fogata para pasar la noche - ¿qué haremos cuando encontremos a Harry?

- ¿qué quieres decir? – el otro sonrió al ver su trabajo terminado bien hecho.

- ya sabes, no podemos simplemente volver al mundo mágico, y necesita terminar su educación si debe enfrentarse a ya-sabes-quien…

- lo sé Sirius, pero si Harry está bien aquí, aquí nos quedaremos y le apoyaremos

- Moony, el chico necesita saber defenderse ¡no puede seguir como hasta ahora!

- ¡crees que no lo sé, ha pasado más que un auror con entrenamiento, enfrentado personalmente a ya-sabes-quien y sigue adelante no lo vamos a presionar con nada!

- Remus…

- no, si decide vivir una vida muggle, aquí posiblemente pueda, y lo vamos a apoyar, no vas a decirle nada de tus ideas, que te conozco Sirius Orión Black y te juró que te hechizare como te vea o me entere que estás influyendo en las decisiones de Harry, el chico ya ha tenido suficiente de todo eso, si quiere hacer su vida lejos de todo y todos no lo culpo y si cuando nos vea nos incluye, así será y le dejaremos en paz, hay más de una manera de cuidarlo – el tono con el que Remus termino de hablar no le dejo lugar a replicas a Sirius.

Fawkes asintió con la cabeza para sí mismo, había hecho una buena elección al traer a esos dos, entre los dos se podían complementar bien ahora que arreglaran sus diferencias, claro está…

Habían viajado otra semana pero al menos ahora habían encontrado un pueblo, estuvieron felices de pasar un tiempo con otras personas, luego de que Sirius usará un encanto de traducción en ellos, que no usará desde sus días de auror.

Fawkes les dijo que les daba dos días para que hicieran lo que necesitaran entre los otros humanos, entonces los estaría esperando más allá del pueblo en la dirección que debían ir.

Cambiaron un poco de dinero, que fue muy bien recibido por los pobladores, encantados con las monedas de oro y plata, compraron ropa que les hacía parecer más del lugar y no siguieron usando sus túnicas de magos, al menos no destacaban ahora si se encontraban con lo que sabían eran shinobis.

Consiguieron un mapa, cambiaron sus cosas a bolsas de viaje, parecían dos simples viajeros errantes en busca de una vida mejor, tenían un acento extraño pero los hombres simplemente los ignoraban después de una mirada y a las mujeres les parecía "lindo"

Todo parecía bien, a excepción del hecho que llevaban más de dos semanas en este lugar, en que no habían magos, hablaban un lenguaje diferente, y shinobis eran tan normales con sus peculiaridades como las varitas con los magos, solo que los shinobis usaban armas afiladas y capaces de acabar con la vida de las personas de maneras horribles con pocos movimientos bien practicados.

Sirius y Remus tenían que admitir que cuando se enteraron de los shinobis se sorprendieron, Harry era impulsivo, pero no era idiota, nunca se hubiera quedado en un lugar en que estaría en peligro de buena voluntad sin una razón de peso, la cuestión era ¿Qué razón le hizo quedarse?

Tercera semana de viaje y Fawkes les había indicado seguir por un camino de tierra, no es como que los otros fueran diferentes, cerca de un bosque, si no se salían del camino llegarían a su destino pronto, donde encontrarían al niño que buscaban, Fawkes les encontraría cuando fuera necesario, por ahora había algo más que debía hacer.

Sin tener otra opción los dos magos siguieron su camino, ya acostumbrados a estos viajes y acampar en medio de la nada todos los días.

Tres días después de separarse de Fawkes, se encontraron con lo que parecía ser un puesto de avanzada de algún tipo, un shinobi salió a su encuentro, preguntándoles cosas de rutina, nombres, que querían allí, etc.

Estaban en Kohago, donde después de un leve confundus por parte de Remus, ya que Sirius se habían enfadado con el pobre shinobi que tenía la desgracia de parecerse a Snape, siguieron su camino.

Otros veinte minutos de viaje y se vieron retorciéndose en brazos fuertes antes de perder la conciencia.

Esto no era divertido, no era nuevo y no era agradable.

Sirius Black se despertó atado y encerrado en una especie de celda muy antigua y al parecer sin mucho uso, si el polvo por todas partes era algún indicador valido para su suposición, dado el caso ahora que despertaba, además se encontraba solo ¿Dónde diablos se llevaron a Moony? En cuanto viera de nuevo a Fawkes, al diablo lo que le pudiera hacer la maldita criatura mágica o no le arrancaría por lo menos una pluma de la manera más dolorosa que encontrara en el mundo o que se le ocurriera en el momento. Este viaje le estaba empezando a cansar, solo quería ver a Harry y hasta ahora no tenía nada más que un viaje por la nada la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba en un lugar donde hablaban otro idioma, tenían otras costumbres y eran agresivos y barbaros, demasiado poco ortodoxos…maldita sea, se le ocurría una buena palabra y Moony no estaba para escucharlo.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien se acercaba, miró a la puerta de su celda y espero con toda la calma y paciencia que pudo reunir, lo que no era mucho dado la manera en que estaba siendo tratado.

Un hombre, de edad media por lo que pudo decir, con esos cuerpos fuertes y bien formados que parecían tener todos los shinobis que había visto, entro en silencio, lo tomo por un brazo y lo dirigió a otra habitación, por una vez Sirius Black se dejó llevar en silencio, no podía hacer un escándalo y escapar sin Moony y no sabía dónde lo tenían, así que era mejor observar la situación por un tiempo y luego salir a la manera de los "Merodeadores"

Para su gran sorpresa Moony se encontraba atado y sentado lo más cómodamente que su condición le permitía claro, mirando las cosas de sala con indiferencia, le sonrió de manera tranquila al verle, iba a decirle algo cuando vio al tipo vestido con ropa oscura con un tipo de armadura extraña y una máscara "infantil de animalitos"? ok, oficialmente tenía que haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza y ahora por eso estaba alucinando…

- ¿tuviste una buena siesta? – el lobo se reía de su cara de incredulidad – llevas seis horas inconsciente…

- ¿¡qué…!

- cálmate, las cosas van mejor, he explicado parte de nuestra situación y al parecer no somos los primeros 'agitadores de palitos' del lugar… - Remus le dio una mirada significativa que el otro mago capto y se quedó en silencio y tranquilo.

Cuando Uzumaki Shiro llegó a vivir a Konoha el Hokage se encargó de dar ciertos informes a algunos de sus ANBU, por supuesto, nada especifico y se tuvo que inventar una gran historia para los del consejo, gracias al cielo llegó el pequeño Ra y de alguna manera las cosas de allí fueron más sencillas…en cierta medida.

Tener un shinobi con una genkai kekkai que podía estar solo en su aldea y que prácticamente se entrega gratis fue algo que el consejo no rechazaría a pesar de lo que pudieran decir, pero no podían mostrarse tan relajados al aceptar al chico así nada más, cuando el viejo Sarutobi les dijo que tenía un hermano menor que posiblemente desarrollara sus habilidades también y que a cambio de protección para el niño el mayor juraría lealtad a Konoha; el consejo acepto que lo dejaran quedarse en el lugar, con la condición que se desarrollara como shinobi de la hoja; por supuesto el chico ya tenía la intención de hacerlo pero el viejo no dijo nada esperando que los miembros del consejo pensarán lo que quisieran, mejor aún si creían que ellos habían ganado.

Había tenido constantes informes de los avances del muchacho, tenía talento y lo estaba aprovechando en gran medida, o al menos lo había hecho durante las últimas semanas, Kurenai parecía encantada con el chico, y a pesar de lo que pudieran ver había hecho buena amistad con Gai…también con Uchiha Itachi, lo cual era un logro en sí mismo considerando al joven muchacho Uchiha.

Ahora sin embargo, Uzumaki Shiro le presentaba un nuevo enigma y problema, tenía un informe de Kohago por donde paso uno de los ANBU que sabían acerca de algunas cosas relacionadas con Shiro y capturo a dos hombres que estaban haciendo algo a sus guardias para pasar hasta Konoha…¿Qué hacer con estos dos? ¿Decirle al muchacho?, la información decía que uno de ellos había confirmado que viajaban en busca de alguien, pero no habían querido decir más, y hasta no estar seguro el ANBU no había hecho nada más considerando que esto era algo de lo que el Hokage debía estar enterado y por tanto se había hecho cargo de los prisioneros siendo el de mayor rango en el lugar.

Después de mucho pensarlo el Hokage tomo una decisión y envió un mensaje de regreso a puesto de avanzada en Kohago.

Remus comenzaba a impacientarse con sus captores, hasta ahora había mantenido la calma, pero la luna llena se acercaba no podía quedarse por más tiempo tranquilo en su celda. Al principio las cosas habían ido relativamente bien, Sirius había sido drogado, él también pero su sistema era diferente al tener a Moony de su lado, en cuanto despertó fue llevado a algún lugar donde pensaban obviamente realizar un interrogatorio, pero él respondió lo mejor que pudo sin mentir ni dar demasiada información; el trato para con ellos cambio radicalmente desde ese momento, a pesar de estar presos, los alimentaban bien, si bien no podían salir, tampoco los tenían encerrados en las primeras celdas diminutas a las que los habían llevado en primera instancia, podían darse el lujo de estirar las piernas, y los llevaban a tomar un baño con relativa frecuencia, en definitiva no se podían quejar, de alguna manera este encierro no era muy diferente del anterior en la orden, solo que ahora, estaban entre desconocidos.

Bien después de pensarlo y analizarlo bien y a fondo el Hokage tomo la decisión que creía correcta por el momento, y fue personalmente a conocer a los dos extraños.

Kohago no estaba lejos, pero salir y avisar a sus ANBU y encargar ciertas cosas el tomo cierto tiempo, llegó a donde estaban los dos prisioneros aún custodiados por los shinobis del puesto de avanzada entrada la tarde, le hubiese gustado hacer esto de otra manera pero no había tiempo para eso ni una forma correcta, esto era por el bien común de su gente, la gente que juró proteger y eso pasaba y podía mas que su propia seguridad, ética y todo lo que pudiera pasar por su cabeza en ese momento.

Pidió ver uno a uno a los sujetos, fue primero el encuentro con un hombre maduro, de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules, que mostraban gran fuerza, determinación, dolor y desición, era un hombre con experiencia, había visto la guerra como un shinobi, quizás al nivel de un chunin, pero no se quería aventurar a hacerse un prejuicio, después de todo no se puede juzgar un libro por su portada.

- buenas tardes – dijo el Hokage cuando el hombre con sospecha clara, y precaución, Sarutobi se presentó y les indicó a los guardias a permitir que el hombre se sentará, a pesar de todo la intimidación no sería necesaria a menos que no cooperar en cuyo caso tendría que disponer de él y enviarlo a los departamento de interrogatorios.

- Black Sirius – dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de su nombre, sin embargo, nunca saludo, no iba prestarse para ese tipo de juegos cuando era obvio que esta no era una visita social, aunque considerando como eran las cosas en su vida, quizás no sería tan extraño, Sirius sacudió la cabeza para librarse de pensamientos inútiles.

- supongo que sabe porque estamos aquí

- bueno, ustedes no aceptan a los magos como esperaba – respondió con sarcasmo.

- se me ha informado que busca a alguien, pero no puedo permitir que entren al pueblo sin documentación, son tiempos difíciles no puedo permitir ningún tipo de riesgo para mi pueblo – el hombre a pesar de ser mayor hablaba con calma y seguridad adquirida de la experiencia, pero además la determinación y fuerza que emitía de su ser era tan diferente de las otro viejo "líder" que conocía que casi lo hizo temblar…este hombre a diferencia de Dumbledore tenía algo que le inspiraba confianza.

- así es, estamos buscando a alguien muy importante para nosotros, Moony y yo abandonamos todo para ir en busca de quien consideramos un hijo – Sarutobi lo miraba contemplativamente…esto era demasiado bueno, un mago llega a su vida de manera imprevista y cambia las cosas y el futuro de Naruto, luego el niño con habilidades únicas "secuestra" al hijo del Kazekage y el se presta para el juego de esconderlo y permitir que se queden en el pueblo, además de dejar que aprendan las artes shinobis, por supuesto teniendo pleno conocimiento de los problemas que puede adquirir si la información llega a salir, y ahora aquí tiene otros dos magos, porque esta asumiendo que el otro hombre que capturaron con él, es también mago y de acuerdo a la lista de cosas confiscadas de ellos tenía lo que Shiro-kun le había enseñado como una varita.

- ¿cuál es el nombre de la persona que buscan? – Shiro le había dicho al viejo que los mortifagos lo buscaban, tendría que ser precavido.

- Harry Potter, o como ustedes dirían Potter Harry es de… - de pronto Sirius guardo silencio y se tensó, los ANBU en la habitación también listos para defender a su líder si el hombre intentaba hacer algo.

Sarutobi parpadeo sorprendido al escuchar al hombre maldecir en su lengua natal, si bien no entendía lo que decía reconocía las maldiciones cuando alguien las decía, además Shiro las había usado en su oficina tiempo atrás.

- ¿Cuándo es luna llena? – preguntó apremiante de pronto mirando al viejo – es importante.

- …hoy – respondió luego de pensar un segundo el Hokage dándole una mirada significativa.

- necesito que me lleven a Moony, es peligroso para él estar solo hoy – la mirada de real preocupación y miedo casi conmovió al viejo.

- ¿Cómo es peligroso para él y que tiene que ver la luna con todo esto?

- tiene una…una…maldita sea! No se como lo llaman aquí el hechizo de traducción no es tan especifico! Pero tengo que entrar antes de que cambie o será mas difícil de controlarlo después y se hará daño

- ¿cambiar a qué?

Sirius se mordió el labio pensando si debía hablar o no, que diablos, estaban como sus prisioneros, si no les decía su amigo estaría solo en su transformación y no había tomado la poción, sería algo violento, y no podía dejar a Remus pasar por eso solo.

- le explicaré todo por la mañana, tengo que ver a Moony, usted puede quedarse con todos sus guardias fuera de la celda si quiere, pero debe dejarme entrar y no permitir que nadie más entre sin importar los gritos que puedan escuchar

Era una petición de lo más inusual, pero de nuevo eran magos y solían ser diferentes, por lo que sabía de Shiro, había dejado en shock a mas de uno de sus shinobis, una extrañeza mas en su vida no podía cambiar mucho las cosas.

- vemos pues de que se trata todo esto, si hay algún signo de intento de escape la orden es de matar no capturar – respondió el viejo y miro a los ANBU que asintieron con la cabeza aceptando la orden.

- Nadie va a escapar… - Sirius había visto que Remus estaba bien, podían haber aparecido lejos hace mucho pero sabían que de esta manera tenían la posibilidad de llegar a ver a su cachorro.

Cuando llegaron a la celda del castaño, les sorprendió verlo en un rincón agarrándose la cabeza y murmurando incoherencias, o al menos para ellos lo eran, temblaba de manera incontrolable y parecía frágil como un niño perdido.

- rápido no queda mucho – pidió Sirius haciendo que lo dejaran entrar, al sonido de la puerta abriéndose el castaño se arrincono aún mas si era posible y suplico que le dejaran solo.

- esta bien Moony soy yo, Canuto – el hombre de ojos azules dejo que el otro lo viera antes de avanzar lentamente al que estaba en el rincón.

- no quiero lastimar a nadie, no les dijimos – entre jadeos y temblores se puso de pie.

- esta bien, no entraran, yo se los pedí y me quedare contigo como en los viejos tiempos – trato de sonreírle al hombre-lobo pero le salió mas como un mueca al ver la expresión de verdadero dolor de su rostro.

- Canuto – entendiendo el mensaje y que no tenían mas tiempo, Sirius se trasnformo en su forma animaga, escuchando los jadeos de sorpresa de aquellos que los veían desde fuera.

Con su forma animaga completa Sirius se sentó y espero a que su amigo cambiara, esta vez escucho también exclamaciones, seguramente al ver lo violencia del cambio y el dolor obvio que pasaba el castaño. Cuando hubo terminado la trasnformación y el lobo se retorcía y gemía en su lugar, Canuto se acercó a él y le dio un empujon con la nariz en la cabeza, el gesto a los hombres fuera de la celda les pareció simple pero de alguna manera reconfortante.

Era increíble, inconcebible que las personas se convirtieran en animales asi como si nada, primero el tipo pelinegro se vuelve un perro sin usar un henge o un genjutsu o chakra para el caso y luego el otro se convierte en un gran lobo marrón que les gruño cuando notó su presencia, aunque el perro le mantenía a raya; esto era absurdo para los ANBU que vieron la transformación, aunque todos mentalmente coincidían en lo horrible que era para el lobo, era obvio para quien tenía ojos que el hombre había sufrido con ello.

El resto de la noche fue interesante por decir lo menos, por supuesto el Hokage dio orden de mantener aquello en secreto.

Al amanecer el lobo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente junto al gran perro negro, acurrucados uno junto al otro, cuando la transformación del lobo se revirtió dejando solo un hombre desnudo que siguió durmiendo junto al perro.

Remus se despertó adolorido y agotado, cubierto por una manta, y Sirius a su lado sentado con expresión de preocupación.

- ¿estás bien? Canuto te acompañó anoche, no pasó nada – Sirius sonrió al ver el alivio que invadió a su amigo.

- gracias – en seguida cayó en un sueño tranquilo y profundo.

- creo que ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para respuestas – Sirius se acercó a la puerta donde le esperaban los guardias.

Dos horas y media después se las había arreglado para explicarle de cierta manera las cosas y sus situaciones al hombre líder del pueblo al que debían entrar.

Esto es completamente irreal, de no ser porque lo vio personalmente el viejo Hokage habría enviado a todos los que informaran de que los presos se había convertido en animales a una revisión psicológica de urgencia y les habría dado unas largas vacaciones; ahora sin embargo se enfrentaba al hecho de que era real, debía tomar una decisión de qué hacer con estos dos y aún más importante que pasaría con Uzumaki Shiro según sus decisiones…

Había pasado una semana desde que viera por última vez a los dos sospechosos en Kohago, estaba de regreso en la aldea, para su gran sorpresa Kurenai quería que viera la prueba que le pondría a Shiro, el muchacho había avanzado de manera increíble con una rapidez sorprendente y una dedicación que le había hecho ganar el respeto de Gai, con lo cual dejo sin habla a mas de una persona, en solo un mes había mejorado grandemente su taijutsu, claro que eso sería algo que no podría dejar de practicar en un buen tiempo más, además de que había dominado genjutsus, Sarutobi creía que tenía que ver con su pasado, la capacidad de crear ilusiones tan grandes y fuertes y a la vez tan extrañas, solo podían tener relación con lo que había vivido hasta ahora.

Sea como sea, había pasado el examen, para gran felicidad de alumno y maestra, Sarutobi sonrió, esos dos habían comenzado una buena amistad, en el futuro podrían trabajar muy bien juntos…ahora volviendo a lo importante.

- felicidades Shiro-kun, me alegro que hayas pasado la prueba de Kurenai-san, y también me da gusto que por fin pases al siguiente maestro, sé que desde ahora las cosas no serán tan sencillas, he hablado con tú médico y Gai y Kurenai, y ambos concuerdan en que tus niveles de chakra son como los que debería tener un chunin, sin embargo, a partir de ahora por lo menos necesitas unas cuantas misiones de menor rango para el registro, es por eso que como tendrás un nuevo jounin sensei y no podemos prescindir de él todo el tiempo que deba entrenarte, cuando este ausente tomaras misiones solo o dependiendo la misión con otro equipo.

- ¿con otro equipo? – Shiro estaba en la oficina del Hokage, lugar que de alguna manera ya le parecía muy agradable, no como las primeras visitas que había tenido. Hablar de misiones ya era algo nuevo, tenía muy poco tiempo en el pueblo, mucho menos entrenando como ninja, claro que tenía la magia de su lado, pero aún así…

- así es, como tu caso es especial, se requieren medidas especiales, a partir de ahora deberás concentrarte en tu taijutsu, ninjutsu con tu nuevo sensei, no dejar de practicar para no olvidar todo lo aprendido de genjutsu y claro tu magia.

- ah – Shiro hizo una mueca ante la última palabra.

- con respecto a esto último, han surgido ciertas cosas que me gustaría pudieras aclararme – el viejo veía con atención cada expresión del joven.

- lo haré lo mejor que pueda, la verdad es que últimamente no he avanzado en magia tanto como me gustaría, aprender todo de un libro no es a manera ideal…

- crees que un maestro sería necesario para aprovechar el máximo potencial…

- sí, sobre todo en DCAO, nunca tuve una buena base en eso, solo en tercer año se puede decir que aprendí lo que correspondía con el profesor Lupin y el año pasado en el torneo que aprendí por mi cuenta…

El viejo no siguió escuchando, Lupin, entonces el hombre podía estar diciendo la verdad después de todo, bien, siempre se pueden arreglar las cosas si algo no sale bien…

- Shiro-kun, hace unos días dos hombres fueron capturados en Kohago, dicen estar buscando a Potter Harry – vio como el chico palideció – se llaman a si mismo magos, llevaban varitas como tú, pero algunas cosas interesantes pasaron hace unos días – el chico se retorcía en su asiento completamente nervioso – uno de ellos se convirtió en un lobo la noche de luna llena.

- ¿qué? – su voz sonaba estrangulada.

- fue una verdadera sorpresa, si no lo hubiese visto personalmente no lo habría creído yo mismo…¿puedes identificar si están usando algo para ocultar su verdadera identidad?

- si – esta vez estaba más seguro – conozco a varios de los mortifagos y algunas maneras de identificarlos, si son ellos y me han encontrado aquí, tendré que hacer algo, le prometo que no permitiré que ataquen o lastimen a nadie que sea inocente.

- bien, los prisioneros han sido transportados hasta acá, no hace mucho – el Hokage se puso de pie y recogió su sombrero – pediré que los lleven a la sala de interrogatorios, tú me acompañaras.

- hai, Hokage-sama – Shiro, sabía que esto estaba más allá de él, pero tenía que hacer frente a las cosas como se presentaban y estaba más que decidido a solucionar los problemas causados por Harry Potter, después de todo sabía que no podía librarse para siempre de ese nombre y todo lo que ello conllevaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un pobre jounin escuchaba los gritos de Gai, de la juventud, fuerza, dedicación y demás a lo que no ponía real atención, mientras tenía prácticamente encima a una entusiasta Kurenai, diciéndole, advirtiéndole y prometiéndole, todo de su alumno/hermano y lo que le pasaría si no cumplía su deber como correspondía de alguien de su nivel.

- sempai – un lindo y maravilloso niño lo salvo de seguir escuchando la tortura.

- lo siento, pero debo atender otras cosas – con eso huyo, erm, fue en ayuda del joven que lo llamaba.

- este hombre no cambiará nunca – suspiró Kurenai.

- eso es lo que le hace… - comenzó Gai pero la mujer lo cortó a media frase.

- sí, sí, ya sé, vamos por algo de tomar, tantos gritos me dieron sed – le tomo un brazo y lo arrastro lejos.

Allí comenzaba otra relación extraña, Kurenai amiga de Gai por un joven en común en sus intereses Uzumaki Shiro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Decir que se sorprendió seria un eufemismo, casi tiene un infarto cuando vio a los prisioneros del Hokage, no podía ser real que ese par hubiese llegado hasta allí, así como si nada, estaban…estaban…estaban mejor de lo que los había visto nunca.

- "esto tiene que ser una broma…" – susurró para si en inglés, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los guardias que lo escucharon.

- vamos a entrar – le dijo el viejo dándole una sonrisa que esperaba ser tranquilizadora, dentro de la sala estaban atados los dos hombres que eran tan importantes para él, además de un shinobi que no había visto nunca y no se arrepentía, demasiadas cicatrices, y una mirada que le hizo encogerse y tener escalofríos, detrás de él otro un poco más joven, con notoriamente menos cicatrices, es obvio que los shinobis tiene heridas pero el primer hombre quizás las consiguió solo para intimidar, como sea le daba resultado, notando su mirada el Hokage señalo.

- ¿cómo va Ibiki-kun como aprendiz? – entonces el otro joven, era solo un aprendiz, horrible trabajo pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, pensó Shiro y sintió un alivio enorme al saber que nunca estaría en ese puesto, haría hasta lo imposible por evitarlo.

- muy bien Hokage-sama aprende rápido y tiene mejor estomago que la mayoría que ha pasado por aquí – el hombre sonrió haciéndolo mas espeluznante. Shiro no quería saber para que necesitaba un buen estómago.

- muy bien comencemos con esto – dijo el viejo.

- hola de nuevo – Remus saludo alegre (¿?) Sirius sonrió y solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

"Merlín son únicos" pensó Shiro mientras evitaba sonreír; al parecer sus cambios eran notables si no lo habían reconocido.

- como les prometí revise los registros y no hay ningún Potter Harry en los registros del pueblo – el viejo iba a seguir pero Sirius lo interrumpió maldiciendo en inglés.

- "…¡maldito pájaro del infierno! ¡en cuanto le ponga mis manos encima a Fawkes, fénix o no me las paga!... – una sarta de maldiciones muy coloridas después hasta que desde su asiento Remus le dio una patada suave para callarlo.

- "si Fawkes nos trajo aquí es por algo, cállate y deja hablar al hombre para ver que haremos ahora" – los shinobis miraban con desconfianza a los tipos que hablaban en un idioma que no entendían.

- "pero Moony" – dijo lastimeramente Sirius

- "pero nada Sirius, ahora cállate y compórtate…" - Shiro no lo pudo evitar y se puso a reír asombrando a todos en la sala y a quienes miraban desde fuera. No le importó nada y rió libremente hasta que se cansó y casi lloraba de risa.

- lo siento, Hokage-sama – dijo cuando se recuperó – estos dos prisioneros son muy divertidos me asombra la capacidad de maldecir de uno de ellos, le juro que hay algunas que tengo que agregar a mi repertorio.

El Hokage lo miro divertido, pero recupero rápido la compostura.

- bien, Uzumaki-san, adelante con las preguntas – Shiro dio un paso adelante, y ante la mirada sorprendida de los dos 'prisioneros' les hablo en un inglés perfecto – "no les molesta un poco de suero de la verdad ¿no?" – sin esperar respuesta saco una botellita de su bolsillo trasero y lo mostro a los 'prisioneros' que renuentes aceptaron, a estas alturas ya que podían hacer…

- ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

- Sirius Orión Black…

- Remus Jhon Lupin…

- ok, acabamos con esto rápido, de acuerdo al tiempo que han estado con ustedes – Shiro se dirigió a los que obviamente eran de I & T – haré las preguntas justas si está bien con usted Hokage-sama – Shiro sonrió cuando vio que el hombre asentía con la cabeza.

- "Lupin-san… - si no lo reconocían aún bien podía divertirse un rato – ¿cuál es su boggart?"

Ahora si los hombres parecían impactados por la pregunta, Remus sospechando algo lentamente respondió, el suero de la verdad que uso Shiro era una versión menos potente de varitaserum, pero no por ello menos eficaz, aunque no dejaba a las personas tan perdidas como el original.

- "representa la luna llena"

- "Black-san ¿cuantas personas fue acusado de asesinar y como escapo de prisión?" – Sirius aún no estaba seguro de como el niño frente a él sabía algo de eso, de inglés, o de magia para el caso, renuente respondió.

- "trece muggles, el bastado de Peter y escape con mi forma animaga…"

- bien última pregunta – volvió al idioma que todos entendían en la sala - ¿cómo llegaron aquí y que buscan de Potter Harry?

- queremos ayudar a Harry, Fawkes nos trajo – dijo Remus aguantando una sonrisa, ese no había duda era su cachorro, diferente quizás usando un encanto de glamour, pero su cachorro.

- el maldito animal nos dejó botados y dijo que Harry estaría aquí, lo único bueno es que no volverá con el viejo manipulador de Albus…

- ¿qué? ¿por qué? – Interrumpió asombrado – creí que los fénix hacían una conexión con su compañero, con su familiar, que era un vínculo muy poderoso que no se podía romper

- el mago no lo puede romper, pero si el fénix quiere puede buscar un nuevo compañero, las circunstancias nunca han sido claras, tampoco la documentación de los fénix ya que son tan raros aun en el mundo mágico – Remus de inmediato tomo su fase de maestro para todos los presentes que escuchan con atención cada frase – has aprendido mucho cachorro – sonrió con cariño y Sirius lo miro con incredulidad.

- esta bien Hokage-sama son quienes dicen ser – Shiro se volvió al líder de la aldea, que parecía fascinado con la idea de que los fénix pudieran ser reales.

- ¿qué cosa le diste a Moony y porque cree que eres nuestro pronglest? – Sirius saltó a pesar de todo.

- Sirius, no me ha hecho nada, es nuestro cachorro, un buen glamour, por cierto cachorro – Remus sonrió.

- lo siento, pero esto no es un encanto de glamour, soy así como me ven – Shiro se volvió al Hokage, preguntándose y ahora ¿qué?

- ¿qué? No es posible, tú, tú…

- creo que tenemos que hablar en privado y aclarar ciertas cosas, referente a ustedes dos – el Hokage se hizo cargo de la situación y mando a todos fuera, a Shiro lo envió a esperar fuera mientras los otros iban por las cosas de los ex - presos, y el regresaba a la oficina donde se iba a reunir de nuevo con el particular grupo, los demás shinobis a sus puestos y sus informes correspondientes, porque esto iba a quedar guardado como un secreto Rank-S.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Omake…**_

_**1**_

_**- Shiro-nii, Shiro-nii – Naruto corría a la habitación de su hermano gritando con entusiasmo.**_

_**- ¿qué pasa Naru? – Shiro medio dormido salió de su cama**_

_**- tenía sed y fui a la cocina, entonces Dobby-san me ofreció algo y le dije que quería algo para beber y que ya no quería volver a la cama porque no tenía sueño, entonces le dije si tenía algo para que me mantuviera despierto hasta que los demás se levantaran ¿sabes? Dobby-san siempre tiene algo para lo que le pidas, y saco esta cosa…pe-pe-pepper-algo y ahora no puedo quedarme quieto dattebayo! – Naruto hablo tan rápido que Shiro tuvo que adivinar lo que había dicho de las palabras que pudo entender.**_

_**- Naru… - suspiro y agarro su varita – tempus… - 3:17 am, genial, allí va mi sueño, pensó Shiro mientras se levantaba para hacerle compañía a su hermanito, tendría que hablar con Dobby luego para no darle pociones a sus hermanos…un minuto y su otro hermano - ¿sabes donde esta Ra?**_

_**- ¿are? No… - Naruto salió corriendo de la habitación a buscar a su otro hermano pelirrojo.**_

_**- ¡NARUTO! – ok, al menos no habrá problemas si hacemos un poco de ruido para mantenernos despiertos hasta que sea hora de salir…**_

_**2**_

_**- Shiro-san…¿cómo se llama esta comida? – preguntó una radiante Kurenai.**_

_**- espagueti a la italiana, Kurenai-sensei – Shiro no se asombró de lo feliz que estaba su sensei con esas cosas, ya había tenido un encuentro de ese estilo con unas galletas caseras.**_

_**- tienes que enseñarme a prepararlo –Kurenai tenía un extraño brillo en la mirada.**_

_**- seguro, es sencillo – Shiro tenía un mal presentimiento.**_

_**Tres días después en la cocina de la casa Uzumaki.**_

_**- ¡apágalo, apágalo! – Kurenai gritaba con una fuente con pasta en las manos y humo saliendo de una olla puesta en al fuego, junto a una con algo de dudosa procedencia y el lavatrastos lleno a rebosar.**_

_**- nunca más sensei… - la mujer sonrió culpable, esto no era tan sencillo como parecía.**_

_**3**_

_**- peón a B-3 – dijo un tranquilo Shikamaru sentado en el jardín trasero de la casa Uzumaki donde estaba aprendiendo a jugar ajedrez mágico.**_

_**- bien, yo digo… - Ra miraba y pensaba que hacer a continuación, esto era divertido, pero su hermano estaba mirando y quería hacerlo bien - …**_

_**- … - Shiro miraba a los dos niños y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verlos tan concentrados.**_

_**Una hora después y solo cuatro movimientos después por parte de cada niño, Shiro pensó que quizás ese juego no fue tan buena idea después de todo.**_

_**4**_

_**Domingo por la mañana, Naruto y Ra tenían una actividad en la academia, Kurenai le había ordenado tomarse el día y descansar, pero se aburría sin nada que hacer y tomo unas cuantas cosas y se puso a hornear un pastel.**_

_**- Shiro-kun… - Shiro pegó un saltó y vio de reojo como Itachi hacía hasta lo imposible por no sonreír.**_

_**- Itachi-kun, pasa – finalmente notó que el otro estaba fuera de la cocina mirando por la ventana - ¿Cómo estas? No te había visto en unos días.**_

_**- bien, lindo delantal – Shiro llevaba un delantal de cocina con encajes que había olvidado Kurenai-sensei la vez que intento preparar pastas, pero fue un fracaso y dejo el delantal en la casa, ya que estaba solo nadie lo vería.**_

_**- muy gracioso, quieres ayudarme con la cobertura de chocolate – Itacho miró con interés, el era un Uchiha, nunca se había acercado a la cocina en su vida para preparar algo su madre no se lo permitiría, como shinobi había hecho una que otra cosa en campamentos pero nada delicado como parecía esto.**_

_**- anda solo tienes que revolver esto con suavidad mientras yo termino de poner el relleno al pastel y luego podemos hacer algo – Itachi fue a hacer lo que le dijeron, en el fogón había una olla grande con agua caliente, pero no hirviendo, y dentro otra más pequeña con lo que parecía chocolate en trozos que lentamente se deshacía.**_

_**Después de unos momentos en silencio apacible Itachi aún se preguntaba para que el agua caliente…con la cuchara que revolvía el chocolate le puso un poco de agua a este mismo en la olla más pequeña y el chocolate que lentamente se derretía se empezó a aglomerar.**_

_**- uh, Shiro-kun?**_

_**- ¿qué pasa Itachi-kun, ya esta listo? – Shiro se acercó a ver a Itachi y sonrió suavemente al shinobi nervioso.**_

_**- esta bien, a estas alturas ya debería saber que los shinobis no cocinan – Shiro suspiró y se puso a arreglar el chocolate, hizo con el unas trufas y bombones. Bueno Itachi al menos aprendió que la cocina no era para él…aunque los dulces con chocolates de Shiro-kun eran adictivos. **_

* * *

**Bueno les dije nos** **leemos el lunes, y sé que esperaban que fuera el lunes pasado pero llego mi suegra de visita! OMG! Nunca pensé que la conocería tan pronto, viajo de improvisto desde Alemania para quedarse una semana aquí, ya se fue y quedamos en que nos llevamos bien; muchas gracias a todos los reviews y mp's preguntando por mi y preocupados! hoy les dejo un capitulo largo con unos minis omakes! ;)**

**Rianne Black: lo del parsel estoy viendolo aún, tambien lo que pasará finalmente con Ra y el mismo tema.**

**Les debo las respuestas a los demás nos leemos el miercoles!**

**Pregunta final: ¿quieren que vivan todos juntos (Remus y Sirius) con lo tres lindos Uzumakis (Ra, Naru y Shiro)?**

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**Besos~**


	24. Chapter 24

**A tods lamento la tardanza!**

**Les dejo el capi, besos...**

* * *

Había pasado casi un mes desde que estuviera en ese lugar tan extraño, por un tiempo pensó que solo era "rustico" por la zona en la que había llegado, luego el primer pueblito que era por que estaba alejado, pero ahora estaba convencido de que no era así.

Las personas tenían la costumbre de vivir así, las construcciones más grandes que había visto eran solo de madera y nada parecía realmente antiguo, las maneras de transporte eran sin duda lo peor; Draco tuvo casi un ataque cuando se enteró que tendría que arreglárselas por sus propios medios y que eso era parte de su entrenamiento para aumentar su "resistencia".

Orochimaru resultó ser un maestro exigente y demasiado curioso con respecto a la magia, pero Draco no era un Slytherin por nada, y de alguna manera termino disfrutando sus conversaciones sutiles con Orochimaru a medida que su vocabulario iba aumentando rápidamente.

Las clases de escritura fueron lo más tortuoso, nunca en su vida Draco Malfoy había visto tantas cosas sin el menor sentido; es decir; como es que las personas podían decir que ese montón de rayas y garabatos, ejemplificaran las palabras y cosas?

Hiragana y Katakana lo tenía dominado, pero la cantidad de kanjis era agobiante, y más que cada cosa a veces parecía tener más de un significado, además cuando veía esa cantidad de sellos y demás…se mareaba, definitivamente eso no era lo suyo.

Como sea Draco pasaba un tiempo relativamente agradable cuando no pensaba o recordaba casa, por suerte para él, no tenía tanto tiempo como para hacerlo, cuando no viajaban por los "intereses" de Orochimaru, cosa que no le había querido decir que era y por una extraña razón el no había preguntado más, estaba entrenando hasta medio caer muerto, taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, por alguna razón se sentía como un pavo al que estaban engordando para la cena de navidad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi, se aburría, tenía que hacer guardia a Shiro-kun, siempre era divertido cuando le tocaba a él, le pasaban cosas que a los otros perezosos no, o era más que nada que los Uzumaki tenían algo que llamaba a los problemas y las cosas más raras, entre ellos las personas…Gai y Anko, honestamente Itachi no podía entender como Shiro-kun trataba con ellos y lo hacía con una sonrisa real.

Hoy sin embargo, su guardia había sido aburrida, el chico llevaba toda la tarde en la torre Hokage, fueron a la zona de I & T y luego regreso a la oficina del viejo – suspiró – esto no tenía sentido, simplemente ver y no saber que pasaba no le ayudaba a su estado y menos el hecho de que cuando tenía tiempo como ahora pensaba en lo que le había comentado Shisui…

- ¡Jiji! – ese grito lo reconocería en cualquier parte, Itachi sonrió para sus adentros aquí de nuevo un Uzumaki llevándolo a la realidad y sacándolo de su aburrimiento.

- ¡Naruto, espérame! – el pelirrojo corría detrás del rubio con cara de pocos amigos.

Bueno, pensó Itachi, al menos ahora las cosas serán interesantes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius y Remus estaban sentados en la oficina del líder de la aldea, tenían las ideas más claras ahora, pero tenían millones de preguntas para Harry que se veía muy, quizás demasiado tranquilo, para estar en una situación como esta; aunque si pensaban en ello el chico tenía de todo menos una vida normal, asi que posiblemente no era tan malo como creían, si es que "ese" de verdad era Harry, porque con sus cambios Sirius aún tenía muchas dudas de ello al respecto, sin importar lo que dijera Moony.

El viejo se masajeaba las cienes por un horrible dolor de cabeza que se formaría cuando terminara todo esto, honestamente Uzumaki Shiro era un chico que hacía las cosas interesantes de una manera que llegaba a un nivel nuevo, y el que llego a pensar que luego de Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru había visto todo lo que le pudiera hacer sentir de esa manera.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar cuando escuchó un grito desde fuera, uno que claramente el viejo reconoció si la mueca en su rostro era una señal.

- ¿Naru-chan? – Shiro se puso de pie de su lugar y fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con su pequeño hiperactivo rubio que corría hacia él con Ra-chan enfadado tras del rubio.

- ¡Shiro-nii! – dijeron los dos pequeños al llegar a la puerta y toparse con el mayor.

- ¡Naruto, Ra! ¡vengan acá! – Shiro miro a los niños antes de suspirar, estaba seguro que ese que gritó a sus hermanitos era un sensei de la academia.

- ¿y ahora qué? – fue la pregunta que vino de las espaldas de los tres Uzumaki.

- fue su culpa – ambos pequeños dijeron juntos mientras apuntaban al otro.

- fue tu culpa – dijeron juntos una vez más mirándose acusadoramente.

- ¡tu perdiste la rana! – chilló Naruto

- ¡y tú hiciste gritar a las niñas en el baño! – le reprochó Ra.

- ¡por lo menos yo no hice caer a un maestro! – el rubio de nuevo con la cara roja.

- ¡pero yo no deje… - no pudo seguir porque una mano amable lo tiro hacia atrás y luego cayo una mano en la cabeza del pelirrojo y el rubio de su hermano mayor, que aguantaba la risa, estos niños eran maravillosos.

- ok, ok, no quiero saber más – el viejo los miro con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, los niños habían cambiado mucho desde que Shiro llegara a sus vidas y eso le dio gusto.

- pero yo sí, aunque no ahora – Shiro miro al sensei que llegaba apenado por que se le escaparan los niños.

- pero… - Naruto miro suplicante lo rescataran de esa, Ra a su lado ahora miraba a otro lado avergonzado (¿?) Shiro no estaba seguro, pero la curiosidad le gano y rescato a los peques de su castigo, haciendo la misma cara que el rubio en dirección al viejo Hokage.

- más tarde recibirán su castigo correspondiente – suspiró el viejo y se volvió a mirar al chunin que estaba obviamente apenado por la situación y es que si no se equivocaba el Hokage podría jurar que el pobre hombre no llevaba dos meses como maestro, seguramente esto no estaba en sus planes cuando acepto el puesto – puede regresar a la academia Muraki-sensei, los niños tienen asuntos que tratar con respecto a cuestiones familiares ahora.

En verdad el hombre parecía demasiado aliviado al poder marcharse y solo del lugar, Shiro hizo una nota mental para hablar con sus hermanos después, esta bien que hagan travesuras pero a ese pobre hombre debían darle un descanso o le daría un ataque y el no quería tener que lidiar con todo lo que eso conllevaría; ahora regresando a lo que le llevo a ese lugar en primer lugar.

- ¿cosas familiares? – preguntó con desconfianza Ra, sabía que aún a pesar de todo los de Tsuna lo podían encontrar y quizás se lo llevarían para seguir siendo Gaara el hijo monstruo del Kazekage.

- será mejor que hablemos adentro – dijo el viejo haciéndolos pasar a los tres ya que seguían en la puerta.

Naruto se mantuvo cerca de Shiro y le dio la mano a Ra, podía sentir la aprensión de su hermano y no lo iba a dejar solo, en este tiempo que habían pasado juntos, aunque al principio tuvieron su rivalidad por Shiro, una vez que hubieron aprendido que no los dejaría por el otro, había aprendido a conocer al otro chico y los dos tenían una amistad más grande de la que hubieran podido soñar, Naruto ayudó a Ra a salir de a poco de su concha, y Ra le dio animos para confiar en Shiro, porque no importa lo que aparentara Naruto tenía problemas para confiar en la gente, algo que Ra entendía muy bien. Sabía que su hermano mayor no los dejaría, quería creer de verdad que el otro no dejaría que los separaran tampoco, por que a Naruto le dijeron la verdad de Ra…nadie le iba a quitar a su familia.

- Sirius, Remus, tengo el gusto de presentarles a mis hermanos Uzumaki Ra y Uzumaki Naruto, aunque técnicamente Naruto es mi primo, oficialmente lo he adoptado como mi hermano menor – los niños miraron a Shiro al reconocer los nombres que mencionara luego miraron a los hombres que parecían impactados por lo dicho por el joven mago.

- ellos ¿qué? – dijo casi sin aliento Sirius

- dijo hermanos – le respondió el lobo sonriendo a los niños, Harry tendría que darle muchas explicaciones de esto, porque de alguna manera los niños tenían su olor y su lobo interior aun sensible después de tan pocos días de haber pasado la luna llena ya los reconocía como sus cachorros igual que a Harry.

- Ahem – el viejo se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes y recuperar un poco el orden y control de la situación que se le había escapado hace mucho tiempo ya – creo que tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar con respecto a lo que haremos de ahora en adelante con todos ustedes…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una semana después…

Shiro leía tranquilamente un libro de magia sentado en una banca esperando a su sensei; suspiró, tenía un presentimiento extraño, y si algo había aprendido con el tiempo era a confiar en sus instintos. Dejó el libro a un lado y pensó en lo que pasará con su vida desde que llegaran Sirius y Remus a ella.

_Flashback…_

_Luego de terminar de hablar con el Hokage y prometer regresar al día siguiente porque no hubo manera de hablar mucho sin que Sirius interrumpiera con algo; se fueron a la casa de los Uzumaki._

_- bueno Harry… - empezó Sirius caminando para poder darle el abrazo que hasta ahora no había no había tenido oportunidad de darle por estar siempre alguien armado que los podía atacar presente._

_- Shiro – le corrigió el joven mago – aquí soy Uzumaki Shiro – no tenía intención de hacer que el hombre parara en seco sus movimientos pero era mejor dejar las cosas claras desde este momento, o todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora se iría por un tubo._

_- Harry, niegas el nombre que te dieron tus padres… - Sirius se volvió a Remus – te lo dije este no es nuestro cachorro – el hombre estaba enfadado pero se estaba controlando._

_- es él – Remus le sonrió a su cachorro – me alegra que tengas una vida mejor y tranquila aquí Shiro-kun – los más pequeños le sonrieron al hombre, tenía algo que les hacía sentir cierta familiaridad aunque no sabían identificar que - y no me veas de esa manera Sirius, sabes que los nombres tienen su propia magia, es mejor que sea así - le replico al ver la mirada enfadada que le daba el otro._

_- gracias – le sonrió – y niego el nombre, no porque me lo dieron mis padres, si no por lo que se ha convertido, una esperanza de salvación de los inútiles que no quieren intentar nada por si mismos, una amenaza que los mortifagos quieren muerto, un nombre que ha hecho que un demente asesino en masa le persiga y mate a todos los que le rodean para llegar a él – tomo una respiración profunda para calmarse porque notó que comenzaba a alzar la voz - ¿sabes que significa Shiro? – al ver la negativa en los dos mayores respondió – blanco, cuando llegue aquí comencé a llenar un lienzo en blanco en base a mis propias decisiones, tratando con personas a mi elección, formando una familia – Naruto y Ra se abrazaron a sus brazos a ambos lados de él, Shiro sonrió con cariño a los niños – en el mundo mágico, siempre decidieron por mí, cuando mataron a mis padres Dumbledore me mando con los Dursley donde lo único bueno que obtuve fue saber de la existencia de Naruto; me lanzaron a una escuela en la que he tenido que arriesgar mi vida cada año por irresponsabilidades ajenas a mi, me lanzaron a cosas de las que no tenía nada que ver y no me mires así Sirius sabes que es verdad – añadió cuando vio que le iba a replicar – Snape me odia por la rivalidad que tenía con un padre que no conocí, rivalidad basada en una madre cuyos únicos recuerdos en mi mente son causados por los dementores…entiende por favor, aquí, tengo amigos, Iruka-san, Itachi-kun, Maito-san – los niños le miraron con una cara rara que los adultos no pudieron identificar – Anko-chan, Kurenai-sensei, tengo una familia con Naruto, Ra y Dobby, tenemos a Hedwig, y estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo para ser shinobis de la hoja, en este lugar nos han aceptado como somos, nos han dado un lugar al que pertenecer, a pesar de nuestras muchas "cualidades" podemos decidir nosotros, nadie nos manipula ni espera que hagamos algo que sobrepasa nuestras capacidades…_

_Sirius se quedó extrañamente en silencio después de eso, de hecho no dijo absolutamente nada más. Remus por otro lado conoció a los niños, se mostraron algo renuentes pero no hostiles y de hecho fueron incluso curiosos hacia el hombre. _

_Por la noche se quedaron en la habitación de Naruto, mientras los niños se quedaron con Shiro._

_A la mañana siguiente fueron donde el Hokage con un Remus contento por ver bien, saludable y feliz a sus cachorros, ya había aceptado a los niños como tales; y un Sirius muy enfurruñado._

_Desde allí las cosas se volvieron muy, muy raras._

_Fin Flashback…_

- buenos días sensei – Shiro miro al árbol que había a su espalda y sonrió al hombre que lo miraba tranquilamente desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo con un libro naranja en las manos, Shiro ahora no quería pensar en eso, no después de preguntar que era y obtener una respuesta muy detallada de su nuevo sensei, gracias a Dios el hombre no le mostro ilustraciones o algo más...se estremeció levemente, hay cosas que no se deben hablar de esa manera, el es hombre, adolecente hormonal y lo que quieran pero los magos eran mas recatados y ni que decir los Dursley, nunca estaría completamente a gusto hablando cosas como esas y menos en publico, porque tuvo la magnifica idea de preguntarle un día que fueron a comer y todos los que estaban cerca escucharon y rieron.

- buenos días, ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo hoy? - pregunto mientras bajaba a la altura de su estudiante, honestamente aún no estaba seguro de como lo habían convencido para hacer esto, un momento se negaba vehementemente a hacerlo y al segundo siguiente se encontraba aceptando al niño como alumno.

- solo pensaba en algunas cosas, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas allí? Sabes que Kurenai-sensei dijo que iba a pasar a ver mis progresos dentro de poco, no creo que el hecho de que ambos estemos mirando la nada o leyendo cuente – le sonrió un poco, a lo que el otro a pesar de tener la cara cubierta en su mayor parte pudo ver sonreía también.

En serio, cuando Kurenai le dijo que no lo iba a dejar solo, lo dijo en serio, lo tomo y prácticamente adopto como hermano, y cuando se enteró de su nuevo sensei, le dio un sermón increíble…las mujeres en verdad pueden ser aterradoras.

- bien, vamos pues, llevamos la semana viendo "Doton" muéstrame ese con el que tenías problemas…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Sirius, por dios, ya basta – Remus le había dado su espacio a su amigo, le había permitido ordenar sus ideas, manejar a su manera el cambio de cosas y situaciones ahora que por fin encontraron a Harry, pero el otro hombre se había quedado en la negación y si bien no lo intentaba hacer cambiar de opinión, tampoco ayudaba que no le hablara casi al niño.

Fue una gran idea la del Hokage la de permitirles quedarse pero tener que buscar un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir, aunque Shiro dijo que les ofrecía su casa el mayor se negó, dando buenos motivos, que ellos no entendieron pero al parecer Shiro si, le gustaría saber que era un "jinchuuriki" y que era eso de el niño pelirrojo y su verdad "secreta" además de sus propios guardias, ¿Por qué el joven mago necesitaba guardias también?

Por lo menos habían podido encontrar una casa para arrendar muy cerca de donde vivían los Uzumaki, solo a tres casas de distancia, trabajo aún no comenzaban a buscar pero las cosas estaban en calma por el momento, todo menos Sirius.

- Moony, sé que no es fácil su vida, pero eso no es motivo para que niegue todo de ella, dice que tiene amigos aquí, allí tiene amigos, ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿Qué hay de los Weasley? Le gustaba esa chica que dijeron los gemelos ¿no? Porque abandonar la magia así, debería haber regresado a la escuela, si no quería seguir en Hogwarts, que no se lo reprocho, lo hubieran recibido en cualquier otro lugar, por Merlín, todas las escuelas darían lo que fuera por tener la oportunidad de enseñar a Harry Potter, el hijo de la pelirroja y Prongs…

- y ese es el punto, nadie en el mundo mágico se da el tiempo de ver más allá de lo que han leído sobre Harry Potter "el-niño-que-vivió", el joven mago salvador del mundo mágico, aquí no tiene a Dumbledore mandando indiscriminadamente en su vida, aquí es solo un adolecente con un pasado malo, de lo que he visto en el pueblo, las cosas no son malas, este lugar es bueno para él, no tenemos derecho a reclamarle, además no ha dejado la magia, tienes que entender que ya ha crecido y lejos de todos nosotros, te conoce ¿cuanto? estuvieron juntos un par de horas en persona, lo que no alcanza a juntar un día y la forma de canuto no cuenta en esto, el resto del tiempo cartas en las que ha cuidado lo que decir por miedo a ser descubierto; comprende que ya no es el bebé que cargabas en tu espalda mientras James reía y Lily te gritaba que tuvieras cuidado con su niño, es un hombre que ha comenzado a formar su vida y esta dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que pueda por ello, va a regresar y acabar con la estupida guerra a pesar de que aqui esta a salvo...

- ¿¡qué! – Remus sonrió al ver la expresión atónita de su amigo.

- si le hubieras prestado atención cuando dijo que entrenaba para ser shinobi…

- ¡allí lo tienes tu también le apoyas en esa loca idea de ser un ninja o como se llamen!

- quiere serlo y lo apoyo porque lo ayuda, pero me pidió ayuda para seguir practicando magia, posiblemente te pediría a ti también si no fueras tan terco para ver que el chico a pesar de todo, a pesar de su felicidad breve aquí, solo anhela sobrevivir…es la útlima vez que te lo digo Sirius, las cosas para el son diferentes y sabías que podía pasar algo así cuando viniste, asi o mejoras esa actitud infantil, inmadura e iracional o tendré que tomar medidas drásticas – con un portazo magnifico Remus lo dejo solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia y los comentarios: **

**Ale-are**

**Cassiopea**

**Cele-chan**

**Sapphir Kyuubi**

**19-NekoLuCid-91**

**KonanYuriXD**

**Drika**

**yoilover4**

**nagi**

**Xiucoatl**

**Ceica**

**Yue**

**Mirna Elva**

**Rianne Black**

**Najira**

**Andromeda Kamui**

**y a todos los nombres que olvide que estan en los mp's, un beso de verdad grande!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y la paciencia por el tiempo que no actualice :3**

**Sé que el capitulo anterior lo publique el domingo pero el lunes no iba a tener tiempo, y como buen miercoles les traigo capi!**

**Muchos besos~**

* * *

Lunes…

Naruto y Ra habían sido cautelosos con el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules, que se llamaba Sirius, era extraño como los miraba, siempre con algo que no lograban identificar, no era el odio que conocían, tampoco era temor igualmente conocido, era algo más, pero no era confortable y cálido como eran las miradas que Shiro tenía para con ellos dos.

Remus-san era un hombre bueno con ellos, se había dado tiempo de pasar un rato cada día con los dos, simplemente conociéndolos y tratando de acercarse lentamente sin presiones, además veían que él apoyaba a Shiro-nii aunque a veces aún por accidente lo llamaba por su nombre anterior, aunque se corregía rápidamente.

También estaba el hecho de que ahora Shiro-nii tenían un nuevo sensei, no lo conocían, era un tipo raro por lo que les había dicho el joven mago, pero había preferido omitir más comentarios con la cara completamente roja, no querían saber porque, además tenían otros asuntos más importantes que tratar ahora, por ejemplo el hecho de que estaban siendo perseguidos de nuevo por un sensei de la academia, y habían visto como el teme de Itachi se reía de ellos, no literalmente pero la expresión de su cara que no era demasiada era suficiente para que Ra se diera cuenta.

- por aquí – les señalo un callejón a su espalda y tiro de una tabla vieja para dar paso a otra calle muy concurrida del mercado.

Naruto le lanzo una mirada antes de lanzarse por el agujero y tirar a Ra con él, perdiéndose prontamente entre la multitud.

Itachi solo los miro partir, esos niños ya tenían una gran "fama" entre los demás shinobis por sus grandes habilidades para escapar, y su gran ingenio, mal aplicados ambos pero sin duda brillantes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- nee, Ra, ¿crees que deberíamos hacer la siguiente broma a Sirius-san? – pregunto feliz de haber llegado a su casa el rubio respirando algo agitado pero con una gran sonrisa.

- mmm, podría ser… - el pelirrojo estaba un poco mejor que su hermano y estaba buscando algo para beber, al parecer Dobby-san no estaba porque si no ya habría salido a su encuentro para ofrecerles algo por lo que tendrían que hacer todo ellos, no que fuera mucho, pero aun así, era mejor no dejárselo a Naruto - ¿quieres algo de comer también?

- claro, entonces tendremos que ver que nos queda de las cosas que nos dio Shiro-nii, y conseguir lo demás luego para la siguiente gran broma! – Naruto se acercó a Ra para acercarle una silla y alcanzar una alacena alta donde estaba lo que querían.

- creo que tengo algunas cosas más que tu aún – una leve sonrisa se formó en la cara de Ra al conseguir lo que buscaba y bajo de la silla.

- bien, esta noche nos escapamos y… - Naruto se congelo al ver frente a él a su hermano mayor con una gran sonrisa tranquila, o demasiado tranquila para ser bueno.

- ¿y qué? Naru-chan, Ra-chan – el otro niño se sonrojo levemente ante la mirada, Shiro opto por no decir nada, después de todo las bromas de los niños eran inofensivas, aunque tendría que ver que no salieran de noche solos y quien sabe a dónde a atormentar a alguien con sus ideas, por supuesto no podía regañarlos sin dejar de ser hipócrita pues el mismo se había escabullido en innumerables ocasiones en las noches cuando estaba en Hogwarts – hoy cuando venía a casa me encontré con alguien que me contó algo muy interesante ¿saben quién? – les preguntó Shiro haciéndose cargo de preparar algo realmente comestible, una caja de ranas de chocolate y jugo no era bueno para los niños en crecimiento.

- nop, no tengo idea – el rubio se animó al ver que Shiro comenzaba a cocinar algo.

- Itachi-san – declaro Ra recordando que los ayudara a escapar poco antes.

- no en realidad – Shiro por un momento pareció sorprendido pero lo supero rápidamente – Iruka-san, para ser sincero estaba muy contento de hablarme de ustedes y su gran progreso en las clases – los niños se sorprendieron, si bien habían avanzado en las clases, sobre todo desde que tenían a alguien que en verdad se preocupaba por ellos y a quien no querían defraudar, estaban extrañados de que Iruka-sensei de todas las personas hablara bien de ellos considerando la cantidad de dolores de cabeza que daban al pobre hombre, si incluso ellos habían pensado en darle un descanso al hombre antes que le estallara una vena o les atravesara la frente lanzándoles trozos de tiza en medio de las clases.

- ¿Iruka-sensei? – las palabras de incredulidad era casi tangible por parte de Naruto.

- así es, estuvimos hablando mucho, y me siento orgulloso de lo que han logrado – Shiro se volteo un segundo dejando lo que hacía para mirar a los niños – han cambiado mucho desde que nos encontramos por primera vez, el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido increíble…creo que podemos permitir que se tomen un tiempo para una escapada de vacaciones a Inglaterra.

Silencio.

Seguido de más silencio.

Los niños solo podían mirar a su hermano mayor.

Él les sonrió casi tímidamente, y luego se rasco la nuca en un claro gesto nervioso.

- ¿de verdad…

- …podemos ir? – la frase de Ra fue terminada por Naruto, era como ver a los gemelos Weasley, Dios no lo quiera, este par eran lo suficientemente problemáticos como eran para que llegaran a un nivel tan alto de compenetración mental como el que tenían los gemelos pelirrojos, al punto de terminar las frases del otro; Shiro sacudió la cabeza, y volvió a la realidad con cara seria.

- Serían tres días, pero hay algunas condiciones – la forma seria en que lo dijo hizo que los niños copiaran su acción – primero hasta el fin de semana ninguna broma a nadie, no quiero que alguien los castigue y no podamos ir, tiene que ser en esta fecha; segundo, nada, y en serio nada de quejas de ramen – aquí miro a Naruto - o jugo de melón – esta vez miró a Ra - la comida es diferente allá y en los menús no hay estas cosas que tanto les gustan pero solo serán tres días y tercero pero no menos importante, espero que se diviertan y comporten – terminó con una sonrisa, mientras los niños prometían cumplir las pocas condiciones de su hermano; por fin podrían conocer el lugar donde vivía antes!

- ahora denme una de esas ranas, acaben las demás y vayan a tomar un baño mientras preparo la cena.

- ¡Hai, Shiro-nii! – los niños corrieron por la casa riendo y comentando lo que harían y lo que verían cambiando opiniones de algunas cosas y como pensaban que podrían ser de acuerdo a especulaciones simples y muy imaginativas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Martes…

Manejando los tiempos entre entrenamientos y las primeras misiones, uniéndose a otros grupos genin, como apoyo, no que lo necesitaran, honestamente las misiones de rango-D eran para perezosos, lo único que salía bueno de ellas era que ayudaban un poco en la economía del lugar, por suerte para Shiro, había tenido experiencia de años de vivir con los Dursley y las cosas le resultaban muy sencillas, algo que los demás comenzaron a apreciar al momento de trabajar con él, ya que algunos de ellos, habían vivido y se habían dedicado exclusivamente a entrenar y en cosas domesticas eran un cero a la izquierda, barrer, pintar casas, cuidar niños, ayudar con las compras, eran más como un descanso de los entrenamientos que otra cosa.

- ey, tú, espera un minuto – de pronto Shiro que iba caminando con un par de niños que había tenido que cuidar en el parque fue tirado a un lado por una manita pequeña - ¿qué pasa? – le dijo a la niña que le tiraba con una sonrisa mientras el niño a su lado le miraba aburrido.

- dulces – señalo un vendedor más adelante donde habían algunos niños comprando pastas y dulces varios.

- está bien, está bien – tomando a un niño en cada mano camino hasta donde estaban los dulces, luego de eso los podría llevar a su casa y habría terminado por hoy.

- eres muy complaciente con ellos – dijo una voz a su espalda haciéndolo saltar por la cercanía.

- Itachi-kun – Shiro miro a los niños y les envió a conseguir lo que quisieran dándoles un poco de dinero – hace tiempo no te veía, no te ves muy bien.

- estoy bien – fue la escueta respuesta.

- porque no me acompañas a dejar a los niños y luego podemos ir por algo para nosotros – Shiro sonrió brillantemente y le tomo la mano arrastrándolo donde estaban los niños a su cuidado y evitando con ello cualquier réplica del Uchiha.

Por el camino Shiro notó las miradas raras que recibían, pero no les prestó atención después de todo suponía que debía ser "fascinante" para las personas del pueblo ver a Uchiha Itachi ser arrastrado por el extraño mayor de los Uzumaki, que en su otra mano llevaba a una pequeña niña de 5 años mientras a su lado tranquilo le acompañaba su hermano de 7 años. Todos juntos riendo (menos Itachi claro) y comentando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

Luego de dejar a los niños, caminaron con Shiro adelante tirando siempre de Itachi que solo se dejaba llevar sin protestar de nada, simplemente iba como un niño regañado caminando en silencio dejándose llevar completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

- bien, habla – ordenó Shiro cuando llegaron a un campo de entrenamiento vació.

- no hay nada que hablar…

- oh, por favor, con eso solo me dices que es serio, así que es mejor que hables ahora Uchiha Itachi o tendré que sacarte las respuestas por otros métodos que no serían agradables para ninguno de los dos.

Itachi lo miró un momento, tenía un millón de pensamientos aún confusos con respecto a Uzumaki Shiro, Shisui le había revuelto las ideas con sus comentarios y ahora había venido con unas cosas que le asustaban pero el genio del clan Uchiha a pesar de solo tener 13 años no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse confundido ante nadie del pueblo…pero Shiro venía de fuera y no lo juzgo por ser un Uchiha, no trato de obtener nada más que amistad de él…entonces quizás, solo quizás no le daría la espalda por decirle lo que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo, necesitaba decirle a alguien o terminaría matando a su padre la siguiente vez que lo viera y empezara con sus sermones.

Tomando una decisión que lo sorprendió Itachi se encontró contándole todo a Shiro.

Media hora después Shiro abrazo a Itachi y apareció en su casa y permitió al Uchiha hacer algo que no hacía desde hace muchos años, llorar hasta quedarse dormido en brazos de alguien más y dejar su cuerpo relajarse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miércoles

- buenos días – Ra llego a la cocina para desayunar.

- ¡buenos días! – Naruto miro a todas partes y no vio por ningún lado a Shiro-nii lo que le extraño considerando que habían hecho rutina desayunar juntos y su hermano estaba siempre antes que ellos ayudando a Dobby, quien tampoco estaba en casa, el rubio le dio una mirada a Ra que le devolvió la misma expresión.

Subieron a la habitación de su hermano por si se había quedado dormido, después de todo luego de los primeros días de entrenamiento habían tenido que despertarle y la noche anterior estuvo algo misterioso y distante como si estuviera ocultando algo, similar a las veces que estaba muy cansado y no quería demostrarlo a los pequeños a pesar de que ellos lo notaban igual.

Llamaron a la puerta, únicamente por que el pelirrojo iba adelante o de lo contrario el rubio hubiese entrado simplemente en la habitación, su hermano les había dicho que no tenía problema con eso después de todo los últimos 4 años había compartido habitación con otros cuatro chicos y ellos eran familia no había nada que ocultar.

- adelante – los niños intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad al escuchar la voz que les respondía, esa sin duda no era la voz de Shiro-nii.

Abrieron la puerta con una rapidez increíble y se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados al ver a Itachi recoger un futón que obviamente no estaba allí antes junto al futón de su hermano mayor, Itachi llevaba una camiseta que le quedaba algo grande de color blanco que más parecía un mini vestido del cual se veía debajo solo llevaba unos bóxer negros que hacían resaltar sus piernas blancas, además estaba despeinado.

Shiro estaba casi completamente metido en el closet murmurando para sí mismo y escarbando en busca de algo mientras maldecía cada tres segundos en inglés, definitivamente no era algo que los niños hubiesen esperado ver al entrar esa mañana en la habitación del mayor.

Después de un minuto más o menos, en el que los niños se las habían arreglado para recomponerse e Itachi había devuelto el futón a su lugar correspondiente, Shiro los sorprendió a los tres al soltar una exclamación de triunfo y salió cargando unas cuantas cosas en sus manos.

- buenos días Ra-chan, Naru-chan – la sonrisa de Shiro los hizo reaccionar ese era su hermano pero aún no podían creer que su hermano hubiera escondido de ellos al Uchiha en su habitación.

- bu-buenos días Shiro-nii – el rubio intento sonreír de regreso pero salió más como una mueca mal disimulada, Ra solo miró con su expresión de antes, un poco enfadado y dolido. Shiro suspiró.

- ten Itachi-kun – le entrego lo que tenía en las manos, que era un bulto de ropa negra – sabes donde está el baño, puedes tomar una ducha antes del desayuno.

El Uchiha acepto las cosas y asintió con la cabeza antes de salir y dejar a la familia a solas.

- Shiro-nii – ante el llamado de Ra ahora había solo curiosidad en los niños.

- verán…

Mientras en la habitación del segundo piso Shiro le explicaba a sus curiosos hermanitos porque el joven shinobi había pasado la noche en la casa en el piso de abajo Itachi se daba una ducha rápida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía tranquilo, aliviado incluso era como que estaba flotando en una burbuja, el día anterior le había contado todo lo que nunca le había dicho a nadie a Shiro, el simplemente le había escuchado dejando que se desahogara de todo, las cosas del clan, su reciente preocupación causada por su primo, su padre, su familia en general, sus problemas al ser llamado prodigio, las cosas que hacía y había hecho como shinobi, claro que no le dijo que era un ANBU pero sabía que no era necesario, si no lo sabía al menos Shiro lo sospechaba, después de todo ante la aldea era solo un jounin joven con talento, no era necesario decir más y menos revelar que era un shinobi de rango tan alto, incluso le confeso que se sentía confundido en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacía él…ahora que lo pensaba bien había hablado más de la cuenta, pero cuando al final de su deshago desesperado lo había abrazado y lo dejo llorar sin juzgarlo de nada, Itachi había comprendido que sus sentimientos eran aún más complejos de lo que pensó en un primer momento, en la privacidad del baño se permitió que un sonrojo profundo se instalara en sus mejillas pálidas.

Se encontraron en la cocina unos minutos más tarde, todos limpios, vestidos y con los niños ahora informados de lo que pasaba con Itachi-teme y Shiro-nii.

El desayuno fue algo rápido preparado por Shiro, mientras Ra le ayudaba con la mesa y Naruto terminaba deberes de la academia que había olvidado, increíblemente Itachi se encontró ayudando al rubio antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Todo fue muy ameno y pronto los niños partieron a la academia y Shiro dejo a Itachi en la casa para que saliera cuando quisiera, después de todo el joven tenía el día libre, si bien tenía que ir a su propia casa con su familia, era bienvenido a quedarse el tiempo que lo necesitara.

Shiro por primera vez llego a tiempo a reunirse con su sensei, quien solo alzo una ceja (no es como si Shiro pudiera ver la otra pero al menos así parecía que era su gesto interrogativo) pero no pregunto nada y comenzaron con lo que tenían preparado para el día.

Esa tarde cerca del atardecer…

Shiro jadeaba, sentía su cuerpo entero arder, sudor corría por su piel, mismo que molestaba en algunos rasguños recientes que aún sangraban, pero a los cuales en este momento no les prestaba atención alguna, pues era más incómoda la posición casi indigna en la que se encontraba.

- ¿estas bien? – la voz de su sensei de pronto trayéndolo a la realidad lo hizo estremecer junto con la leve brisa que recorrió el solitario lugar donde estaba.

- s-si – le susurro.

- bien, un poco más – su sensei jadeo cansado también – y llegó…

- estoy cerca – le dijo el joven mago, su cuerpo tensó ante la anticipación de lo que venía; entrecerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

- ¡ahora! – la orden fue dicha con seguridad y el joven mago junto con su sensei ninja se lanzaron sobre su objetivo.

Después de tres horribles horas habían finalmente capturado los seis canarios que les habían asignado como misión, lo único bueno es que solo le quedaba un día de esto y luego tendría tres de descanso, días que aprovecharía con sus hermanitos.

Ahora podía regresar a casa, ver como iban las cosas que había encargado a Dobby, visitar un rato a Remus y Sirius que aún seguía enfadado pero se estaba suavizando de a poco.

Las cosas iban mejorando, todo se había vuelto un poco raro repentinamente pero todo estaba mejor de eso no tenía duda alguna.

* * *

**Les debo las respuestas a los reviews, hoy tengo que regalonear mucho y echar a perder todo lo que pueda a mi peque, me ha hecho la persona más feliz del mundo, por primera vez me llamo mamá! mientras duerme su siesta publico pero ya se va a levantar asi que les dejo muy contenta y nos leemos el viernes!**

**hasta la proxima!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola!**

**Lamento la demora en la actualización les había dicho que era el viernes pero me vi "secuestrada" por mi esposo n/n espero disfruten este capi, pronto se viene lo interesante! solo esperenme un poquito :3**

* * *

La noche del miércoles Shiro llegó agotado maldiciendo a su sensei, no podía negarlo, el hombre era un genio, uno de los mejores shinobis que habían en el lugar , pero era horrible a la hora de hacer trabajos sencillos como lo fue lo de capturar esas pobres aves, estaba todo magullado y agotado del entrenamiento, de ser el habría dejado a los canarios libres, era demasiado que los pobres animalitos estuvieran confinados en esa jaula, o quizás era que el tenía a Hedwig y que apreciaba la libertad de manera diferente a los demás.

Se estaba dando un merecido baño, cuando alguien llamo vacilante a la puerta.

- ¿si? – no quiso salir de la maravillosa y relajante agua caliente.

- Shiro-nii, Remus-san esta aquí – la voz de Naruto le aviso; pero Shiro noto de inmediato que había algo más porque el niño no había entrado, no es que Shiro no apreciera la privacidad, pero en este lugar habían baños públicos a los que había asistido por una racha de curiosidad y además se había bañado con los peques, mas que nada había sido una lucha con el agua con un Ra muy protestante al respecto pero dado que el niño era del desierto y tenía una afinidad con la arena que mojada no era nada buena…se estaba desviando del tema mientras se vestía de prisa para ver que pasaba ahora.

Al salir del baño fue de inmediato a la sala donde había voces.

- ¿qué… - al pasar la puerta se vio atrapado en los brazos de Sirius en un abrazo casi rompe huesos.

- lo siento – el mayor lo miraba a los ojos sin soltar el abrazo solo que ahora era más suave – fui un idiota, has crecido no eres el niño que conocí hace tantos años, sigues siendo mi ahijado, no importa el nombre que quieras usar y ya que has adoptado a estos dos – hizo un gesto a los niños que aun lo miraban con recelo – creo que si me dejan y perdonan, me sentiría honrado de ser el maestro de la tercera generación de merodeadores, conozco la reputación de tus niños – sonrió.

- Siri, te tomaste tu tiempo, viejo perro tonto – Shiro abrazo a su padrino mientras veía que Remus sonría y le cerraba un ojo, los niños solo miraban, aún tenían sus dudas de este hombre.

- entonces, ¿ya no esta enojado? – la pregunta inocente de Naruto hizo sonrojar profundamente a Sirius, quien soltó a Shiro y se sentó junto a Remus una vez más.

- no estaba enojado – al ver que los otros cuatro miembros de la habitación le miraban con incredulidad obvia añadió – fue más el impacto de todo y luego que como dije fue idiota y obstinado.

- bueno, pero no vuelvas a hacer que Shiro-nii se sienta mal o promesa o no te mataré – Ra lo miraba de una manera que lo hizo estremecer y Shiro se acerco para abrazar al pequeño de Tsuna y calmarlo.

- ¿promesa? – pregunto intrigado a pesar de todo la incertidumbre fue mayor para Remus.

- es algo entre Ra-chan y yo – Shiro con eso dio por terminado ese tema – entonces Ra-chan, Naru-chan permítanme presentarles correctamente a sus nuevos tíos.

- asi que ahora, me puedes decir bien que con toda esa cosa, del cambio de color de cabello, de ojos y como es que no tienes tu cicatriz… - Sirius miro a Remus con resentimiento – aquí no me han querido decir nada.

- bueno, no me meto en su relación, pero las cosas fueron muy raras una vez que conseguimos las pociones para adopción mágica, Naruto era mi primo por eso no había problema pero Ra-chan no estaba relacionado con ninguno de nosotros dos, asi que ahora hagan lo que hagan no podrán decir que no somos familia, Naru adoptó a Ra como hermano y a mi también aunque creo que ante la ley mágica serían algo así como mis hijos, como sea son mis herederos y llevan mi sangre, asi como yo la de ellos…

- sabes que les puedes haber transferido parte de tu magia también ¿no? – Sirius estaba seguro que había leído de esto en alguna parte pero no recordaba donde.

- ¿en serio? – los tres Uzumaki estaban completamente sorprendidos.

- bueno, no toda la magia para hacerlos magos por completo,, quizás algo más que un squib, pero menos que un mago, puede que sean capaces de algunos hechizos, o tengan talento para transfiguración, quien sabe como se manifieste - los tres más jóvenes parecían extasiados con la idea.

- ¿y tu como sabes? – Remus estaba muy contento también de ver a sus cachorros felices.

- bueno, lo leí en alguna parte, quizás sea bueno que visitemos la casa y recogamos algunos libros de la biblioteca Black…

- ok, les encargo eso – Shiro esperaba que sus hermanos tuvieran tanta magia como les fuera posible con la vida de los shinobis les sería mas que útil, además los niños se merecían algo como eso, que les hiciera bien después de tanto mal que les habían hecho pasar, con magia podrían hacerles bromas a todos los del pueblo sin que los atraparan!...Merlín en que estaba pensando.

- esta bien una vez tengamos las cosas claras aquí, veremos que podemos hacer – Remus se hizo cargo o Sirius podía partir de inmediato creando mas problemas de los que necesitaban.

- con lo de la cicatriz, un médico obstinado, una especie de ritual raro, un par de días en el hospital y ¡listo! No mas marca en la cabeza para que todos me miren como si fuera lo más fascinante del idiota lugar…

No preguntaron nada más…

Luego de eso las cosas fueron bastante agradables para todos, Shiro hizo una cena rápida y ligera y todos pasaron un buen rato riendo y hablando, hasta que los nuevos "ojii-san" de los niños se fueran a su propia casa.

- Shiro-nii ¿dónde fue Dobby-san? – Naruto que había estado ayudando a recoger las cosas de la mesa detuvo todos sus movimientos

- ey es verdad no he visto a Dobby-san tampoco – el rubio lanzó una mirada de curiosidad a su hermano mayor, que se rasco nerviosamente la nuca y sonrió.

- esta haciendo un encargo ya verán cuando sea tiempo, les aseguro esta bien y en cuanto los vea de nuevo estoy seguro que estará muy contento y espero ustedes también con la sorpresa que les estamos preparando.

- ¡una sorpresa! ¡¿qué es? – Naruto estaba entusiasmado.

- baka si te dice ya no sería sorpresa – Ra rió del puchero de Naru, y se volvió a su hermano que los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Cuándo veremos la sorpresa? – Ra también tenía curiosidad.

- pronto, ahora déjenme terminar aquí y vayan a hacer sus cosas antes de dormir…

- ¡yo te ayudo! – los dos pequeños se miraron y rieron con el mayor al ver que se rendía y los dejaba ayudar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jueves…

Estaba en pleno entrenamiento cuando un ANBU los interrumpio solicitando la presencia de Kakashi en la torre del Hokage para una misión; por lo que el joven mago fue enviado a terminar la rutina del día y luego quedaba libre.

Le tomo 45 minutos acabar con lo que tenía planificado para el día, había salido un nuevo tomo del libro favorito de su sensei y había puesto mucho empeño en terminar pronto para poder ir a leer en paz, entonces se tomo un tiempo para estirar los musculos, y se dirigió a casa por una buena ducha, cuando termino fue por una fruta a la cocina y luego en busca de algo que hacer ya que era temprano y no quería estudiar magia ahora mismo.

Sirius y Remus tenían una reunión con el Hokage para hablar de quien sabe que, honestamente había pasado demasiado tiempo con cosas importantes y nada de relajación esperaba que los días que se tomara para llevar a sus hermanos a Inglaterra fueran mejor, ahora que pesaba en eso, necesitaba encontrar a Itachi-kun y tener una buena charla con él, luego de hacer algunos arreglos y compras en el mercado.

- bien al mercado entonces – asegurándose de tener el dinero y las llaves de la casa Shiro partió al mercado con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada determinada en sus ojos verdes.

Había buscado por todas partes, en todas las tiendas y aún no encontraba lo adecuado, se estaba empezando a plantear la idea de comprar algo similar y terminar transfigurando lo que faltara para que quedara como quería.

Algo para el ANBU que pudiera llevar siempre, algo que no le estorbara pero que tampoco fuera llamativo como para que alguien se lo robara o lo metiera en problemas, algo que fuera sencillo pero resistente, Merlín sabe que el joven para el que era se metía en problemas cada dos por tres, hacer un amuleto protector para Itachi no era sencillo, con Ra basto el fénix, con Naru fue lo mismo, los niños los llevaban como símbolo de hermandad, de hecho el también llevaba uno ahora, aunque no con las mismas funciones que los de sus hermanos menores; solo le faltaba el de Itachi, tenía todos los demás con él ya, Itachi necesitaba uno más que los otros, pero tenía que ser único y especial, el chico lo necesitaba y Shiro haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarlo, no sabía porque pero el joven se había ganado un pedacito de su corazón muy rápidamente, era extraño, nunca había tenido un amigo de esta manera siempre con Ron fue algo que no le dejaba relajarse completamente y él era el mas cercano, había algo en Itachi que era diferente y hacía que Shiro lo quisiera proteger a toda costa.

Iba a entrar en otra tienda cuando una llamarada de fuego comenzó repentinamente justo frente a él, la gente que pasaba por la calle comenzó a gritar y correr lejos, en un segundo se vio rodeado de tres ANBU y unos cuantos otros shinobis curiosos que alejaban a las personas.

Esto era inusual incluso para él.

- /¿qué demonios…/ - sin darse cuenta había hablado en inglés.

- **esa no es forma de hablar joven mago – **Fawkes, notó que no había llegado en el lugar más apropiado pero no es como que hubiera podido elegir después de todo, además ahora estaba cansado y quería dormir un buen tiempo, y luego comer algo quizás antes de volver a dormir.

- ¿Fawkes? – las llamas se había dispersado poco a poco dejando lugar a un ave maravillosa, extendía sus alas majestuosamente a pesar de la carga que llevaba.

- **toma esto que no tengo mucho tiempo – **el ave extendió una pata con garras en las que había una mancha arrugada de tela de muy dudosa procedencia, pero como Shiro confiaba en el ave la tomo sin vacilar.

- ¿y ahora? ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿estas bien Fawkes?

- **si, solo necesito descansar un poco joven mago – **para la gran conmoción del resto de los espectadores el ave se poso en el hombro derecho de Shiro que le sonrió con cariño, desde que había visto al fénix en la oficina del director había sentido algo especial por el ave, quizás se debiera al hecho de que le había visto morir y renacer de sus cenizas, es decir, literalmente le conocía de toda la vida.

- debemos informar a Hokage-sama – el ANBU con máscara de tigre, que Shiro estaba seguro era el que le había estado custodiando ese día se acercó con recelo del ave y le informo, antes de que pudiera hacer mas que una mueca estaban en camino a la torre a Hokage.

Aparecieron con un puf en la oficina del líder de la aldea.

El viejo miró a quien le interrumpia, primero al ANBU, luego al joven que llevaba de un brazo y parecía incomdo, luego al extraño animal que tenía en el hombro y de nuevo al ANBU…espera que cosa tenía el joven en el hombro!

- informe – una orden simple, que hizo que Shiro resoplara y se trasladara al sofá a instalarse cómodamente con el ave aferrándose a él, esto llevaría tiempo.

Mientras el ANBU informaba de lo que había visto Shiro pensaba en lo que haría desde ahora, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control, y demasiado; había esperado que no lo encontrarán aquí, o al menos no de manera tan fácil, Sirius y Remus, junto con Fawkes, Hedwig y Dobby…estaba juntando a todos en la aldea, necesitaba poner orden en las cosas antes de que todo se fuera al diablo y terminara en otro lugar con un mini comunidad mágica que podía verse en aumento si Naru y Ra demostraban que habían tomado parte de la magia de él mismo.

Tenía dos opciones tomar las cosas por el camino de la calma y dejar que todo siguiera su curso o comenzar a arreglar de una vez por todas este maravilloso desastre…ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaban por completo…algo más tenía que poder hacer…pero ¿qué?

- Shiro-kun – fue traido de golpe a la realidad cuando el Hokage le llamo - ¿gusta explicar que es el ave?

- Fawkes es un fénix…

Sabía que tardaría una eternidad en explicar esto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iruka tenía un mal presentimiento, algo les había pasado a los Uzumaki, los niños no había hecho una sola travesura en toda la semana y se habían comportado en clases! Cualquier otra persona no se asustaría por eso, hasta estarían complacidos por el cambio de corazón de los pequeños pensando incluso que todos los regaños y castigos finalmente habían dado sus frutos, pero no él, de eso estaba completamente seguro porque el conocía mejor a los niños y sabía que o bien tramaban algo grande o simplemente ocultaban algo terrible, estarían esperando algo?, habrían encontrado una manera diferente de causar problemas?, quizás simplemente se los cambiaron?, se llevaron a sus niños traviesos y los reemplazaron por estos estudiosos y buenos?, no era posible que estos fueran Naruto y Ra, había algo mas en todo esto, tal vez tendría que hablar luego con Shiro-kun de ellos, pero entonces que le diría?...que estaba preocupado por que los niños enían buenas calificaciones, habían llegado a tiempo, se habían comportado y de hecho hasta las luchas provocadas por el club de mini fans girl de Uchiha Sasuke y de este mismo? Se sacudió mentalmente era no era por nada un chunin, iba a averiguar que se traían estos dos como fuera.

- Iruka-sensei – de regreso a la realidad por sus alumnos, una sonrisa en el rostro y una misión autoimpuesta, Umino Iruka siguió sus clases en la academia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La noticia de que una extraña ave de fuego apareció en medio del mercado se había expandido rápidamente entre la población civil, hasta llegar a un bar en el que se encontraban unos shinobis con cara de amargados y cansados, si bien vestían ropas comunes de un jounin todos eran ANBU pero en momentos como estos para relajarse simplemente se dejaban ser y se reunian a hablar o simplemente estar en compañía de alguien que los entendiera.

En cuanto la noticia del ave misteriosa envuelta en fuego que apareció en el mercado, llegó hasta ellos no pudieron evitar que un escalofrío recorriera sus cuerpos. Solo había una persona en la aldea que podía sacar a todos de quicio sin siquiera intentarlo…

- Uzumaki Shiro – dijeron todos a coro y brindaron por no haber tenido la guardia del niño ese día.

Estaban seguro que si seguían mucho tiempo con ese trabajo tendrían que retirarse, algunos incluso habían pensado cometer alguna locura para que los degradaran o amonestaran con ausencia un tiempo, varios otros sabían habían pedido días libres o anticipación de su evaluación psicológica, algo que nadie en su sano juicio realmente esperaba con ansias, pero cada vez que estaban con el niño, veían algo que no era posible…en su casa cosas levitaban como si nada, una extraña criatura que ahora sabían era inofensiva hacía cosas de la nada, aparecía y desaparecía con una rápidez alucinante cuando no quería ser vista, uno de ellos podría jurar que vio a los dos más pequeños compartir una rana ¡la vio saltar antes de que la atraparan y se la comieran! Y la lista de cosas extrañas seguía y seguía…

Sintiendo un momento de lastima por su compañero encargado de la guardia del día, volvieron a su momento de paz, esperando que las cosas no cambiaran demasiado y que no tuvieran que verse involucrados con el maldito pájaro raro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus y Sirius tenían una idea vaga de lo que hacer ahora que habían hablado con el viejo líder del pueblo, pero dadas las circunstancias se podía decir que habían salido con un favorable contrato a su favor.

Eso era lo más extraño de todo, ahora tenían un trabajo, no es que se quejaran dado como habían pasado los últimos años les habría sido prácticamente imposible encontrar un trabajo decente y si a eso le sumaban la condición de Remus como hombre-lobo…todo había sido casi perfecto, casi porque en el momento que mencionaron que tanto Naruto como Ra podían ser capaces de desarrollar habilidades como Harr-Shiro, el hombre cambio por completo su actitud y todo se les escapo de las manos desde entonces.

Ahora eran maestros oficiales de su cachorro y por ello les pagarían, pero además debían averiguar como afectaba la magia a los dos más pequeños y de ser posible comenzar desde ya también lecciones con ellos.

En esto los magos se opusieron diciendo que la edad para aprender magia era desde los once años, pero el Hokage se mostro inlfexible en su decisión alegando que esos dos niños necesitaban más protección que cualquiera y aprender a manejar sus habilidades cuanto antes era lo mejor que podían hacer antes de que causara problemas a alguien, pensando los dos magos en lo que había dicho el niño pelirrojo de matar a Sirius y la mirada que le dio, junto con lo que Remus conocía a Naruto y lo impulsivo que era le parecía extraño que no hubieran tenido descargas de magia accidental hasta ahora y aceptaron hacer lo que se les decía.

Ahora tenían un lugar para quedarse, les pagarían por sus servicios y tenían libertad para andar por el pueblo, tenían guardias también, pero si los hubieran dejado por su cuenta se habrían sentido insultados por la subestimación de sus habilidades y capacidades, además de la falta de protección para con los demás. El Hokage era un buen hombre, hasta ahora tenía su respeto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kakashi había notado que algo había cambiado con Itachi, el chico parecía de pronto muy aliviado, como si estuviera libre de todo, completamente tranquilo y relajado a pesar de todo lo que le había insinuado y el había logrado averiguar que pasaba con su subordinado de ANBU, era extraño el hecho de que de un día para otro el joven estuviera tan contento y tranquilo, si bien no lo decía en su mirada había algo que Kakashi reconocía, esperaba que la persona en la que el joven había confiado no lo traicionara.

- entonces… - llamo la atención de pronto de su compañero de misión - ¿desde cuando estas tan enamorado? – el peliplateado podría jurar que escucho al Uchiha ahogarse, de no ser por las máscaras parte de su uniforme del momento habría podido por primera vez ver el rostro avergonzado del genio Uchiha.

- y-yo… - Itachi maldijo en silencio que su voz sonara tan débil – no estoy enamorado.

- ah, la negación, tsk, tsk – Kakashi que estaba descansando en ese momento con su libro favorito en la mano, saco otro de su bolsa y lo lanzo al joven Uchiha que lo atrapo con facilidad – puedes tomar prestada la guía Icha Icha. – tras su máscara sonrió ante la clara indignación del jovencito quien a pesar de sus protestas guardo el libro para seguramente leerlo luego, esto sería interesante, tendría que ver quien había ganado de esa manera la atención del chico.

- Inu-sempai…

- ¿hai? – contestó distraídamente mientras seguía leyendo

- yo… - Itachi no pudo continuar porque en ese momento sus sentidos le alertaron del peligro, junto con Kakashi se prepararon para lo que venía…

Al menos esto le mantendría la mente despejada y concentrada en otra cosa por el momento, pensó antes de esquivar un golpe directo a su cabeza y luego regresar toda su atención a la lucha que había comenzado su compañero y superior.

* * *

**Un final repentino? ya lo sé pero no tengo más tiempo hoy y si seguía pues no publicaba hoy ;)**

**Un beso y actualizare en cuanto pueda, no se preocupen que será pronto!**

**nos leemos~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo la actualización del día miércoles! Lamento la falta de la del día lunes y el viernes creo, pero el 'secuestro' salió largo, muy bueno n/n no me quejo de nada ;)**

**Gracias por los comentarios, me reí mucho con el review de la cucaracha! xDDDD**

**Besos y disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Itachi y Kakashi luchaban ferozmente, era en verdad un gran cambio de clima, un momento Kakashi se encontraba disfrutando de la vergüenza y falta de experiencia del joven 'genio' Uchiha en cuestiones amorosas y al siguiente tenía un kunai en una mano y la cabeza de un enemigo en la otra, dio un suspiro y salto hacia atrás mientras esquiva un jutsu katon, debía concentrarse no era momento de perderse en sus pensamientos y menos por la vida amorosa de un compañero shinobi…ya luego podría averiguar más.

- Inu-sempai ¡arriba! – Kakashi maldijo antes de realizar un rápido kawarimi y concentrarse en la batalla frente a él, era un ANBU por todos los dioses.

- cuando terminemos aquí vamos por algo de tomar – le dijo a un confundido Itachi quien solo asintió con la cabeza, si bien era joven no era ajeno al alcohol, no podía resistir tanto como los otros shinobis pero al menos podía hacerle compañía un rato su sempai y hablar con él en un ambiente más relajado.

- hora de acabar con esto entonces – se lanzó adelante con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras pensaba en que tal vez no todo era tan malo en su vida como había estado pensando en los últimos tiempos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un fénix, de todas las cosas con las que había venido Uzumaki Shiro esto era lo que menos se hubiera esperado, claro que las cosas de la magia eran también inesperadas y lo del hombre-lobo que apareció luego…el chico y todo lo relacionado con él y sus más cercanos era un caos siempre dispuesto a darle una buena migraña, tener vigilancia con él por Naruto 'jinchuuriki del kyuubi no kitsune'; guardarle el secreto y darle otra identidad al niño hijo del Kazekage Ra antes Gaara 'jinchuuriki del ichibi'; los dos maestros encargados de enseñarle desde ahora 'magia' y el extraño de su elfo-domestico Dobby, luego con la lechuza blanca, magnifico animal, un ave muy inteligente y majestuosa que volaba por las tardes en la aldea y le había visto cerca de algunos niños que le acariciaban muy confiada el ave o muy inteligente para identificar la personalidad de las personas y ahora un ave fénix…un hasta ese momento místico pájaro de fuego inmortal…mientras no dieran problemas suponía que algo iba a poder hacer con ellos, ahora nuevamente tendría que hablar con los del consejo, ojala se hubiera retirado, en momentos como este deseaba ser más joven o que Minato no hubiese muerto hace 8 años…

- ah, sí también está…bueno necesito sacar a Naruto y Ra de la aldea, solo por un par de días – Shiro sonrió al sentir al ANBU que seguía en la oficina casi reír – tengo que arreglar algunas cosas de dónde vengo y pensé que a los chicos le haría muy bien unas vacaciones lejos de todo, regresaran para sus clases el lunes, y solo vamos por cuestiones de papeleo y luego a pasear comprar dulces de los que les encanta y otras cosas que podamos hallar en el camino.

Sarutobi Hiruzen se masajeo la cabeza con ambas manos este niño lo iba a terminar matando de algo, estaba casi seguro de eso, o le causaba un infarto o le reventaba una vena, y mirándolo bien parecía que disfrutaba de toda la situación; quizás no fuera tan malo que saliera un par de días con los niños, sus ANBU lo agradecerían, ahora entendía un poco más sus interminables quejas y protestas cuando tenían que vigilar a los Uzumaki.

Este día estaba resultando ser eterno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iruka siguió a los niños Uzumaki luego de que las clases terminaron, algunos jounin le dieron miradas extrañadas pero al ver sus objetivos asintieron con la cabeza en aceptación, después de todo desde que el pequeño pelirrojo se unió al rubio los problemas se duplicaron, lo más increíble de todo era como trabajaban juntos y lograban escapar de todos, no lo querían admitir pero los mocosos Uzumaki eran buenos, serían grandes shinobis si solo usaran sus habilidades para algo más que molestias, bromas y otras cosas por el estilo.

Los niños hicieron su camino sin problemas, en las puertas de la academia se encontraron con Ten-Ten que bromeo con ellos unos minutos antes de que cada uno tomara su camino, luego fueron caminando lentamente con Naruto hablando muy emocionado acerca de algo que Iruka no lograba entender, dado que los niños habían cogido el hábito de hablar la lengua que les enseñara Shiro-kun, en parte era bueno, nunca antes los había visto tan dedicados a algo, pero por otro lado era horrible no saber que decían, es decir, podían estar planeando la dominación mundial con ramen o algo por el estilo y no tendrían la más mínima idea hasta que fuera demasiado tarde; Ra solo le respondía de vez en cuando, se notaba que con toda la gente aún no estaba bien adaptado, con su familia, dentro de las paredes de su casa era un niño completamente diferente…confiaba en su familia pero no en el resto de la gente, eso era algo que tendría que cambiar.

Ra entró a comprar unos dulces y siguieron su camino comiendo las golosinas que de alguna manera no lograron reducir la conversación que había iniciado el rubio.

Llegaron a su casa y se quedaron muy tranquilos jugando-ejem-entrenando en el jardín trasero y el chunin se fue a casa decepcionado…esto sin duda no le había dado ninguna ayuda…un minuto ¿dónde estaba Dobby-san? Los niños le habían dicho que cuando Shiro-kun no estaba él les recibía y los atendía como sólo Dobby-san podía hacerlo…

Dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá de su casa se propuso seguir con la investigación de lo que pasaba con más intensidad al día siguiente, los Uzumaki y ahora incluyendo a Shiro-kun iban a ser muy bien investigados por el chunin.

Umino Iruka estaba determinado a saber qué pasaba aquí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- estoy en casa – llamo un cansado Shiro al entrar cargando a un Fawkes que dormía tranquila y despreocupadamente. De inmediato un par de pisadas rápidas lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que no pudiera esquivar a los niños que se lanzaron en su contra y terminaran todos revueltos en la entrada con un irritado fénix que miraba ahora desde lo alto de un mueble.

- Shiro-nii… ¿quién es ese? – Ra sentía que el fénix le miraba intensamente, él tampoco podía dejar de mirar fijamente al ave, era algo demasiado envolvente, como sus ojos brillaban con esa luminosidad cálida, sintiendo algo más en el aire, un sonido exquisito que le llenaba los sentidos y lo hacía sentir relajado como no había estado nunca antes…

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía Ra se había librado del abrazo que le estaba dando a su hermano mayor y se había acercado al fénix, escucho a alguien hablar pero no entendió lo que decían las voces demasiado distantes, las reconocía pero no podía concentrarse en nada más que el magnífico animal que parecía estar en llamas en frente de él.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a gritar a su otouto por ignorarlo, cuando la mano del mayor lo jalo suavemente hacia atrás y le hizo una seña con la mano llevándose un dedo a los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio.

Los hermanos miraron al más joven acercarse con cautela pero a la vez con confianza al fénix que los ignoraba galanamente mientras prestaba toda su atención al misterioso niño que tenía una presencia extraña dentro de él casi igual al rubio pero la de este niño era diferente más salvaje, más inestable, más difícil de manejar con más control del cuerpo que estaba poseyendo.

El fénix agito las alas con cariño invitando al niño a acercarse a él como llamando a un polluelo a la seguridad de su nido y su presencia, cuando el niño estuvo a su alcance estiro una manita insegura, llena de incertidumbre y curiosidad, ansioso y temeroso a lo desconocido que se presentaba abiertamente a su mundo, sus hermanos miraban interesados lo que pasaba en la entrada de su casa sin atreverse a moverse y romper el ambiente de tranquilidad y misticismo en cierta medida que se había creado con la ayuda de la luz del atardecer que se filtraba en el lugar.

Cuando Ra finalmente toco al fénix este comenzó a cantar una melodía lenta, suave, cálida, triste, fuerte, el niño de Suna cerró los ojos inconscientemente y sonrió, haciendo que sus otros hermanos soltaran un aliento que no notaron estar reteniendo.

La canción del fénix fue cada vez más armoniosa y más alegre, manteniendo su lentitud que le hacía tener a los tres humanos en su lugar.

Estuvieron allí unos minutos eternos, no se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo fue y la verdad no les importo, hasta que finalmente Ra cayó al suelo durmiendo pacíficamente y Shiro corrió a su lado mirando interrogante a Fawkes.

- **/**_**calma joven mago, los he puesto a dormir a los dos, el pobre humano no ha dormido en años/ - **_Fawkes simplemente miro con altivez cuando Naruto le lanzo una mirada asesina preocupado por su hermano menor.

- está bien Naruto, solo está durmiendo – Shiro confiaba en Fawkes, era extraño, con un fénix no se podía crear un vínculo como con su familiar Hedwig, era completamente diferente una amistad verdadera, leal, sincera; Fawkes no necesitaba algo que le obligara su magia era muy grande y vivir prácticamente por la eternidad haría un hecho horrible tener que unirse a un mago que eventualmente moriría; por eso si el fénix decía que Ra estaría bien y el demonio en su interior también dormía sin posibilidades de tomar ventaja de su cuerpo el mago le creería y confiaría en su palabra.

- pero creí que él…bueno ya sabes, solo hace esa cosa de… - Naruto movió las manos tratando de explicarse – meditación-cosa...

- está bien Naruto confió en Fawkes, me salvó la vida antes, le debo mucho y ahora al parecer un poco más – Shiro sonrió y cargo el ligero cuerpo del niño en sus brazos y lo llevo a su habitación.

- ¿Faw-kes? – Preguntó tropezando con el nombre raro… - es-es-es ¡un fénix! – la cara del niño se ilumino maravillado al recordar las historias que le había contado en algún momento Shiro, y se volvió al ave que aún no le prestaba atención.

- si Naru es un fénix, que tiene que dar algunas explicaciones – luego de dejar a Ra cómodo en su cama, y de ponerle un pijama y arroparlo bajaron para solucionar las cosas que les esperaban para el fin de semana…dulce Circe esto sería tedioso. ¿Por qué su vida no podía ser un poco más normal? Ya no era Harry Potter por todos los Dioses, y aún le faltaba hacer algunas cosas antes de que pudiera irse de fin de semana con los niños…

- Shiro-nii, ¿hoy no vienen Remus-ojisan y Sirius-san?

- no Naru, hoy tenían que hacer otras cosas, estaremos solo nosotros como hace tiempo…claro que se nos han unido Hedwig y Fawkes y Dobby está ocupado esperando que lleguemos…por cierto has visto a Hedwig, necesito enviar unos recados y creo que sería perfecto que hiciera un trabajo como antes.

- ¡voy por ella! – Hedwig trataba siempre con cariño a Naruto y al niño le gustaba cuando la lechuza se entretenía picoteando y arreglando sus rubios cabellos, solo conseguía dejarlos aún más desordenados pero era un lindo gesto de cariño, además si hablaba con ella la lechuza ululaba y movía las alas o sacudía sus plumas como si entendiera lo que le decía, Naruto a veces creía que lo hacía aunque no podía estar seguro, sabía que era un ave inteligente pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

- _**/joven mago, tienes una vida muy interesante aquí/ -**_ Fawkes se había acomodado en una percha de la sala puesta allí para Hedwig y lucía muy cómodo y contento; o al menos tanto como un ave lo puede expresar de todos modos.

- lo sé, es extraño que sea tan natural y agradable – le sonrió y se puso a escribir unas cuantas notas cortas y precisas para que luego entregara su lechuza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Viernes…

Se despertó con una resaca, no era la peor ni la primera de su vida, pero no por ello era más agradable, recordaba haber regresado de una misión exitosa con Inu-sempai, haber entregado el informe correspondiente, haber ido al hospital a tratar una lesión un poco grave en un brazo y luego como habían prometido fueron por algo de beber…donde hablo de cosas que no debería haber hablado…

La cara de Itachi estaba completamente roja al recordar todas las cosas que había dicho la noche anterior…kami-sama, solo esperaba que su sempai estuviera lo suficientemente bebido como para no recordar mucho, esto iba a ser vergonzoso.

Sacudió la cabeza y recupero la compostura, era un Uchiha y debía comportarse como tal, más aun estando en su casa donde en cualquier momento su padre podía verlo o su madre que de alguna manera Itachi ya sospechaba intuía que algo se traía su hijo mayor…eso no es bueno.

Después de una ducha rápida, apenas se había puesto su ropa interior cuando una lechuza blanca como la nieve entro por su ventana que había abierto para dejar entrar la fresca brisa de la mañana y despejar un poco su mente; la lechuza con una postura muy digna estiro una pata donde había una nota atada.

Itachi solo porque reconoció el ave como de la familia Uzumaki la dejo vivir y tomo la nota en otro momento el animal ya estaría bien muerto en el piso de su habitación. Sin una segunda mirada el ave emprendió vuelo y desapareció en el cielo en dirección a quien sabe dónde.

Itachi miró el papel en la mano y lo desenrollo para leerlo…

_Itachi-kun, buenos días!_

_Espero no sea muy temprano pero hoy tengo que salir y quería darte algo antes, tengo que irme a medio día, espero puedas venir antes de eso, si no, espero que puedas sobrevivir y en buenas condiciones mientras no estoy ¡y estoy hablando en serio "señor soy-un-genio-ANBU-y-puedo-cuidar-de-mi-mismo"! _

Itachi parpadeo antes de seguir leyendo con una leve, muy leve sonrisa en los labios.

_Espero verte pronto y no haberte despertado, aunque si lo hice ¡bien por mí! No puedes ser perezoso – incluye mi risa aquí, sé que puedes imaginarlo ;) – nos vemos…_

_Uzumaki Shiro._

Esto era una manera muy interesante de empezar el día.

Con la resaca del día anterior completamente olvidada Itachi siguió vistiéndose con una idea de que hacer esa mañana al menos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Umino Iruka no sabía que pensar cuando una lechuza blanca que conocía muy bien golpeaba a la ventana de su cocina mientras desayunaba y menos cuando le dejo entrar y esta mencionada lechuza le tendió una pata con una nota.

Cuando la termino de leer sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas, esto era por decir lo menos inesperado, dejando el desayuno olvidado se dirigió a la torre del Hokage antes de ir a sus clases tenía unos minutos para resolver esto y debía hacerlo.

Con la nota firmemente sujeta en una mano tomo sus cosas y salió de su casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hedwig regreso a casa sintiéndose muy orgullosa de haber cumplido dos entregas satisfactorias, tomo unos trozos de fruta de un plato de su dueño y compañero y luego espero sus instrucciones para la última carta que le habían dicho debía entregar ese día.

Tuvo que esperar un momento porque los niños que su dueño había conseguid permanecieran con él irrumpieron en la cocina discutiendo por el desayuno que su buen humano con palabras suaves logro calmar y atender, su mago era un humano muy bueno y por eso ella como buena lechuza que era esperaría con paciencia las instrucciones que le dieran.

Después de que los niños hubieron comenzado a comer con el más hiperactivo casi atragantándose al principio, hasta que unas palabras de su mago le calmaron y volvió a recuperar la compostura y parte de los modales que había ganado en el último mes.

- Hedwig, necesito que entregues esto. Es muy importante que no me busques mientras no estamos, solo nos iremos un par de días, puedes quedarte con Moony, entrega esto cuando nos hayamos ido está bien – ante la mirada de la lechuza agrego rápidamente – solo un par de días, prometo volver, no te dejare atrás de nuevo mi niña – acarició a la lechuza que pareció aceptar las palabras por el momento.

* * *

**Muy bien por fin en el siguiente capitulo iran al mundo mágico que sé es algo que muchas esperan n.n**

**Tenganme paciencia, será mas largo el siguiente y tratare de poner el omake de Itachi y Kakashi cuando se van de copas!**

**Besos espero sus comentarios!**

**Hasta la próxima…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hace mucho que no había actualización, pero estoy terminando el semestre en la u y no creo que pueda actualizar esta semana...**

**Luego respondo los reviews!**

**les dejo el mini-omake**

**Nos leemos...**

* * *

Omake 1: conversación de adultos…?

No estaba seguro de porque le hacía caso, pero ya no era tiempo para quejas, después de todo había dado su palabra y un poco de sake no le caería mal…si un poco de sake incluso lo podría relajar en este momento.

- así que Itachi-kun - Kakashi parecía estar conteniendo una sonrisa aun tras su máscara - ¿estás enamorado o es solo un juego de tus hormonas juveniles con alguna belleza y quieres echar un polvo?

Itachi que había estado a punto de llevarse un vaso a los labios se ahogó con su propia saliva y miró a su sempai como si le hubiera crecido de pronto otra cabeza.

- ¿qué…? – Itachi quería decir muchas cosas mientras evitaba lo más posible el sonrojo en sus mejillas que amenazaba con tomar control de toda su cara en ese momento vergonzoso porque el hombre en la mesa de enfrente había escuchado y reía fuertemente de la desgracia del jovencito.

- ya sabes, eres un joven normal perfectamente sano, es de lo más natural del mundo – dijo como si nada Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sempai…¿cómo puedo saber la diferencia? – Itachi se encontró preguntando antes de darse cuenta de que estaba hablando.

- oh? – Kakashi arqueo una ceja o al menos eso le pareció al más joven ya que era difícil saber cuándo tenía un solo ojo a la vista – ya veo, así que estas en la etapa de confusión, por un momento creí que estabas en la negación y curiosidad…

- ¿hay etapas? – increíblemente Itachi tenía toda su atención en el shinobi esto era más complicado de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Kakashi no lo podía creer en principio solo era un poco de curiosidad no le importaba aceptarlo, luego fue que quería algo con que molestar un poco a pequeño Uchiha prodigio, pero por lo que veía, esto iba más en serio de lo que pensaba…

- claro – Kakashi se sirvió un poco más de sake – veamos cómo vas primero, ¿hasta dónde han llegado? y ¿qué tipo de persona es?

- ll-lle-llegado?, somos ¿amigos? – por alguna razón Itachi ya no sentía tanta vergüenza y estaba más relajado no creía que fuera el licor porque no había bebido demasiado aún, mirando a la mesa vio tres botellas vacías ¿en qué momento! Olvidando eso por ahora se concentró en responder la siguiente pregunta que le habían hecho – es una persona…diferente - ¿Cómo podría describir a alguien como Shiro – tienen una gran determinación y paciencia, además de una terquedad que demuestra con los niños pero a la vez una suavidad y carisma que hace que le adoren sin importar nada…es amable y cocina muy bien – recordó el mini incidente con el chocolate que arruino y sonrió – sabe escuchar y… - guardo silencio recordando que aún no le regresaba la ropa que tomo prestada cuando se quedó en la casa Uzumaki.

- mmm – Kakashi simplemente escuchaba de esta maravillosa persona que había conocido el Uchiha, y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por el chico, se merecía un poco de felicidad en su vida, solo esperaba que le correspondiera por quien era y no por el nombre y todo lo que ello conllevaba - ¿le conozco? – fue un leve presentimiento, por eso se animó a preguntar y notó que acertó cuando el joven se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Esto sería maravilloso, no estaba en su naturaleza pero quizás sería divertido jugar un rato al cupido para distraerse y hacer su buena acción del día.

- s-si… - tomo un largo trago de su vaso y se sirvió otro rápidamente sin atreverse a mirar a su sempai, para su suerte ahora los demás habían regresado a sus asuntos y ya nadie prestaba atención a lo que pasaba en su mesa.

- ¿es kunoichi o shinobi?

- erm…no, no es ni kunoichi ni shinobi – miro a la mesa que encontró increíblemente interesante y trato inútilmente de bajar su sonrojo ya que sentía que toda su cara ardía y eso no podía ser enteramente debido al licor.

- ¿un civil? – la sorpresa en el mayor fue casi palpable.

- de cierta manera… - Shiro no era exactamente un civil, pero tampoco era un shinobi, no se podía clasificar de estudiante de la academia tampoco, ya que técnicamente su entrenamiento era muy diferente y avanzado…además de sus habilidades extrañas…era un completo enigma en el tema.

- ¿de cierta manera? Itachi, ¿no es un amigo de Sasuke-kun de la academia verdad?

- ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Incluso es mayor que yo! – por kami-sama Itachi quería darse contra la mesa de que su sempai pensara que podría estar interesado en un niño de la edad de su hermano, luego se dio cuenta que había alzado la voz y suspiró, sería una larga noche...

- lo siento, lo siento, solo decía, es que eres muy vago con esto – Kakashi estaba aliviado y a la vez confundido, pero no iba a preguntarle directamente al joven, era obvio que no le diría, tendría que sacarle el nombre de alguna otra manera…

- bueno no es fácil para mí tampoco, qué diablos, ni siquiera sé que me pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con todo esto y las bromas de Shisui no ayudan tampoco, el muy bastardo… - Itachi siguió maldiciendo a su primo y amigo un rato más mucho a la diversión de su sempai, el joven Uchiha tenía un vocabulario muy amplio a la hora de crear insultos, algo que uno no espera ver en quien será el líder del clan en el futuro, claro que Kakashi nunca se llegó a imaginar tampoco que vería al chico tartamudeando y sonrojándose de esa manera, no había forma que fuera bueno para la salud y su presión que tanta sangre subiera a su rostro tan seguido, era completamente algo que debía guardar en la memoria, quizás luego de que se le subiera un poco el alcohol podría tomarle unas fotos para chantaje…oh, eso sería maravilloso, por ahora solo le daría unos consejos, ya se encargaría de averiguar quién era esa misteriosa personita que tenía la atención de Itachi...¿quién lo hubiera creído, al parecer el gran prodigio de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos del país del fuego se había enamorado de alguien mayor y que no era ni kunoichi ni shinobi? Tendría que enfrentar muchas cosas en el clan por esto…

- Itachi, presta atención… - aquí Kakashi estuvo muy feliz de haber leído la totalidad publicada de Icha Icha, sería perfecta para darle consejos al niño, no joven que tenía frente a él – lo que tienes que hacer es…

Mientras Itachi escuchaba con atención guardando en su memoria todos los consejos y sugerencias de su sempai Uzumaki Shiro dormía inocentemente en su cama…

Continuara…?


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo!**

**hoy un capi como corresponde y no un mini omake como la última vez aunque creo que les gusto mucho xD**

**les dejo leer en paz ahora...**

**Cierto, antes de que lo olvide, Luis, muchas gracias por la canción! te quedo increible! un beso enorme~! **

* * *

El mundo a veces era demasiado tranquilo, lástima que nunca fuera lo suficientemente tranquilo como para dejarle dormir cuando quería, como en este momento…

- ¿qué pasa ahora? – después de un tiempo en este lugar Draco había comenzado a pensar que no era tan malo, las cosas estaban en relativo equilibrio; y él estaba haciendo grandes progresos que le ayudarían a mantenerse con vida.

Ahora además tenía un pequeño aprendiz…

- lo-lo siento por molestarlo Ryu-sama pero Orochimaru-sama quiere partir ya – el niño debía tener cerca de la edad de un primer o segundo año de Hogwarts y era muy curioso, Draco ahora Ryu no tenía idea de donde había salido, un día Orochimaru salió y lo dejo entrenando en un claro donde tenían su campamento y cuando regreso tenía al niño con él, estaba algo magullado por lo que Orochimaru le ordenó ayudarlo mientras el hacía quien sabe qué; ya que a él le había ayudado de la misma manera Ryu no preguntó y ayudo al niño con algunos hechizos y pociones que había podido fabricar desde que llegó era poco ya que algunos ingredientes no los podía encontrar pero aun así eran muy buenas; de inmediato el niño mostró interés por las cosas que tanto le ayudaron y tímidamente le preguntó al joven rubio si podía enseñarle a hacerlo, sorprendido al principio Ryu no supo que responder, pero dado el caso de que se viera en la necesidad de obtener algunas cosas y ayuda en su fabricación porque Orochimaru tenía mucho interés y le pedía cada vez más aceptó tomarlo como su ayudante…de eso ya dos semanas, el niño lo trataba con respeto y Ryu estaba seguro habría sido un Slytherin, por lo que le enseño de todo lo que podía, practicaban juntos su taijutsu, hacían lo que les decía Orochimaru-sama y vivían muy bien dentro de todo lo que era este mundo raro en donde estaban.

- está bien Kabuto-kun, ve a asegúrate que las pociones están bien guardadas voy en un minuto – lentamente se comenzó a levantar con pereza.

- hai, Ryu-sama – el niño de cabello más claro que el suyo y anteojos hizo una reverencia y fue a hacer lo que le decían.

- espero lleguemos pronto a este lugar que dice será más definitivo…Oto…un lugar raro sin duda - Ryu dijo a nadie en particular.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shiro estaba emocionado regresaría a Inglaterra solo un par de días más tiempo sería peligroso y contraproducente considerando su situación ahora que era responsable de dos niños; esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control, más ahora que iba como Shiro y no como Harry, además se moría de ganas de ver cómo habían quedado las cosas que le había encargado a Dobby.

- ¿Shiro-nii? – un adormilado pelirrojo pasándose una mano por los ojos entro en su habitación, con todo su pijama arrugado de la noche y una expresión desconcertada en su rostro infantil.

- ¡Ra-chan, buenos días! – El niño antes de darse cuenta de que pasaba se vio atrapado en un abrazo de su hermano - ¿cómo pasaste la noche? ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Recuerdas soñar? La verdad Fawkes no me dijo y yo tampoco le pregunte si podías soñar luego de que te pusiera en ese estado…supongo que fueron muchas cosas para una noche – Ra estaba inmóvil en sus brazos con los pies colgando y una mirada entre alegre, sorprendida y feliz – lo siento, estoy muy emocionado de verte tan bien – Shiro lo bajo despacio y miro al pequeño que no entendía mucho de lo que había pasado y pasaba, ¿no se suponía que debía estar en la academia a esta hora? Por eso había ido en primer lugar a buscar a su hermano en primer lugar, entonces recordó lo de la noche anterior y luego recordó que hace unos momentos "despertó"

- yo…¿dormí?

- si pequeño – le dijo con cariño Shiro mientras lo tomaba de una mano y lo hizo sentarse junto a él – recuerdas de las historias que te conté, cuando estábamos en la tienda en el desierto – al ver que el niño asentía ya más despierto continuo – te dije de un ave fénix

- el ave de la noche, de la linda canción – le niño inclino la cabeza recordando lo que paso y sintiéndose más tranquilo de lo que podía recordar se había sentido nunca antes, inconscientemente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- sí, entonces qué te parece si ahora bajas a comer algo mientras yo termino de empacar tus cosas, luego te vistes y nos reunimos en la sala, nos vamos al mediodía – le revolvió los cabellos desordenados y lo dejo marchar, se notaba que el niño necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas, ya luego le podría preguntar nuevamente lo que había pasado y buscar una manera correcta de agradecer a Fawkes.

Naruto tropezó con Ra cuando bajaba las escaleras y sonrió al ver a su otouto con una sonrisa de felicidad pura.

- buenos días Naruto

- buenos días Ra! Debes apresurarte nos vamos pronto al lugar de donde vino Shiro-nii! Apresúrate, apresúrate aun andas en pijama!

- hai, hai – el niño siguió su camino a la cocina escuchando todo lo que le decía su rubio hiperactivo hermano.

En el segundo piso podían escuchar a su hermano mayor ir de un lado a otro en sus habitaciones revisando que las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas que todo estuviera en su lugar y que no olvidaran nada; podía decir lo que quisiera para negarlo pero Shiro tenía un modo maternal increíblemente desarrollado con esos dos, aunque solo Naruto le hiciera bromas al respecto de que a veces parecía más una madre para ellos que un hermano que les había dado esa peculiar y querida familia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cerca de las diez de la mañana llamaron a la puerta, Ra ahora limpio y vestido, no se puede decir peinado después de todo habían tomado con orgullo su cabello desordenado que compartían los tres miembros de la familia Uzumaki como un distintivo así como los colgantes con el fénix en sus cuellos, algo casi como un símbolo de clan, más destacable aún ahora que tenían un fénix real en su casa, aunque no eran uno establecido y reconocido en el pueblo como tal; abrió y no se sorprendió al ver a Uchiha Itachi allí con un bulto a su espalda, después de todo pasaba bastante tiempo con su hermano, eran amigos y aunque aún no se llevara con Sasuke-teme el rencor que le tenía de la primera vez que vio al shinobi había menguado en su mayoría, gracias a las palabras de Shiro por supuesto.

- …? – Ra solo miro interrogante que fuera amigo de su hermano no hacía que lo cambiara su actitud y de un día para otro fuera educado con él.

- recibí una carta de Shiro-kun esta mañana pidiéndome venir – Itachi vio al niño con el que había comenzado mal, pero ya era tarde para hacer como que nada había pasado, por lo menos las cosas no eran tan tensas entre ellos ahora, el niño se hizo a un lado y dejo la puerta abierta claramente invitándolo a pasar, cuando estuvo en la entrada, el pequeño cerró la puerta y se fue a lo suyo dejando a Itachi para valérselas solo en la casa, suspirando mentalmente Itachi fue en busca de Shiro. La conversación, o al menos gran parte de ella, que tuvo con Kakashi-sempai la noche anterior flotaba en su mente muy presente.

- ¡oh! Hola Itachi-kun

Allí estaba al joven que le daba dolores de cabeza y por el cual estaba teniendo tantos problemas en lo que hasta antes de conocerlo era una vida rutinaria, porque ahora ya no lo era más, Uzumaki Shiro había cambiado eso y mucho más.

- buenos días Shiro-kun – era su idea o su voz se escuchaba frágil?

- ¿estás bien? – Shiro se acercó preocupado e Itachi inconscientemente dio un paso atrás y esta vez pudo controlar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- estoy bien… - antes de que quedaran por completo en silencio le tendió el paquete con ropa que había tomada prestada antes.

- oh, no tenías que molestarte, la había arreglado para que quedara de tu tamaño – Shiro recibió la ropa con una sonrisa, la había lavado el olor del detergente era diferente al que usaba él y casi estaba seguro Itachi lo había hecho porque dudaba se lo dejara a su madre luego de lo que le dijo.

- bueno, yo pensé…

- está bien – Shiro le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera subieron hasta su habitación – si te quedas de nuevo es bueno que tengas algo que usar.

- yo… - antes de empezar a balbucear de nuevo Itachi mentalmente se dio una patada y recobro algo de su compostura – recibí tu mensaje esta mañana – bien! Había dicho una frase segura sin avergonzarse o sonar como una adolecente recién casada que no sabe qué va a pasar en su noche de bodas…¡qué demonios pensaba ahora! ¡Inu-sempai le había metido ideas en la cabeza! Eso y que había leído el librito que le diera su sempai…kami lo ayude su mente necesitaba orden y rápido!

- …tachi-kun, I-ta-chi-kun – una mano se movía frente a su cara y unos ojos esmeraldas le miraban de nuevo con diversión leve y preocupación – ¿seguro estas bien?

- sí, lo siento ¿Qué decías? – Itachi no quería nada más que salir de allí y desaparecer. Por su parte Shiro tenía algunas ideas de lo que le pasaba a su amigo, había visto a los chicos en Hogwarts actuando similar y claro el mismo, pero por ahora no diría nada, claro que tendría una conversación con el chico cuando regresara, eran amigos después de todo él le podría ayudar con sus penas de amor o felicitar cuando algo saliera bien de todo eso, ¿Quién sería la chica que le gustaba a su amigo? No le había contado de ninguna chica…esto sería interesante, alguien que le gustaba a Itachi tanto como para tenerlo en las nubes.

- hice esto para Sasuke – le entrego una cajita con algo que no se podía ver – las instrucciones están dentro de lo más simplificadas para que entienda todo – Itachi miraba con algo que no podía definir – y esto es para ti – otra cajita un poco más grande que la primera que el Uchiha recibió con agradecimiento.

Dentro de la caja habían dos muñequeras negras simples con un suave grabado que no lograba identificar, las dos con símbolos diferentes y parecían tener un aura similar a Shiro cuando lo ayudo el día que se conocieron.

- son runas de protección – indicó el mago al menor (N/a: les recuerdo que Shiro tiene 15 e Itachi solo 13)

- ¿protección de que?

- de varias cosas en realidad, me costó un poco hacerlo para que quedara bien, además está – tomo una de las muñequeras – es un traslador, tengo el presentimiento que lo vas a necesitar.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar o decir algo más cualquiera de los dos, Naruto entró corriendo en la habitación.

- Shiro-nii, Shiro-nii, ¿sabes dónde esta gama-chan*? No le encuentro por ningún lado y ya revise mi habitación, la de Ra, la sala, la cocina y la biblioteca

- ¿buscaste en tu mochila? – Shiro no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de su rubio.

- yo no la puse allí – hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos.

- mmm, me parece recordar un niño que guardaba su rana para no olvidarla desde el martes…

- ah, hehehe, lo había olvidado, ¿cuándo nos vamos? – pregunto intentando cambiar de tema.

- en un minuto bajo, espero Ra y tú tengan todo lo que llevaran, y pocas cosas, solo son tres días – agrego antes de que Naruto se le escapara…

- ¡hai!

- ¿tres días? – pregunto con renovada curiosidad el Uchiha

- si, vamos a estar fuera tres días, por eso quería darte esto he aprendido a confiar en mis instintos.

El ambiente fue algo incómodo y Itachi pensó que era mejor volver, podría volver y hablar con Shiro cuando no estuviera tan ocupado y pendiente con los niños.

Le agradeció el regalo y tomo lo que llevaba para su hermano antes de desearle suerte en su viaje y salir con una extraña emoción desconocida en su interior…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- uhg…creo que voy a vomitar – fue lo único que dijo Naruto desde su lugar en el suelo donde había aterrizado; luego de que se fuera Itachi terminaron de guardar sus cosas y partieron a Inglaterra.

- … - Ra tenía en su cara un divertido tono casi verdoso, Shiro hubiera reído de los niños si no se sintiera igual que ellos, pero pronto se compuso.

- bienvenidos a Inglaterra, más específicamente Newcastle.

Los niños se comenzaron a sentar poco a poco tomando en su entorno por primera vez, era muy diferente a cualquier cosa que habían visto, estaban cerca de la costa, el viento traía consigo un aroma nuevo y embriagador maravilloso, estaban en un gran espacio abierto rodeado de árboles, había un poco de viento típico del otoño en esta zona, veían unas colinas verdes increíbles y un pueblo que se extendía abajo en la propia ladera en que se encontraban, frente a ellos se alzaba majestuosa una casona magnifica de tres plantas con muchas ventanas y puertas enormes en donde estaba lo que capto toda su atención.

- ¡Dobby-san! – los dos niños olvidaron todas sus molestias y corrieron hacia el elfo que se había hecho tan importante en sus vidas y al que en verdad extrañaron el tiempo en que estuvo ausente.

Cuando hubo terminado la avalancha de preguntas de los niños al pobre Dobby, volvieron su atención a Shiro que sonreía contento.

- bueno, espero que les guste la casa que usaremos aquí – los niños le dieron miradas incrédulas, la casa era enorme para solamente ellos – Dobby ¿está todo listo?

- ¡Si, Maestro Shiro-sama! – habían decido no usar el nombre de Harry Potter a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

- bueno, pues… - Shiro camino a las puertas que se abrieron solas recibiendo a sus nuevos huéspedes – aquí vamos…

- wow – susurraron los tres Uzumaki al ver lo que tenían en frente.

El recibidor estaba decorado exquisitamente con tonos dorados que combinaban a la perfección con la madera tallada de los muebles, dos escaleras hacia la segunda planta con alfombras suaves, una lámpara de cristal muy delicada en el centro que iluminaba con destellos cálidos el ambiente, un aroma a flores frescas desde uno de los floreros en la mesa que estaba en una esquina a cada lado de la puerta ahora cerrada aislando los sonidos del ambiente exterior, fue lo que les recibió.

- está mejor de lo que esperaba para haber estado abandonada tanto tiempo… - Shiro se había quedado en la entrada con Dobby mientras los niños corrían a "investigar y descubrir" el nuevo lugar.

- no estaba del todo abandonada, Shiro-sama, hay dos elfos-domésticos que han estado cuidando de la casa en la ausencia de los maestros a la espera de un heredero Potter que sabían estaba vivo.

- ¿qué?

- Dobby, pensó que lo sabía y por eso no dijo nada – el elfo iba a golpearse y empezar con su diatriba de ser malo cuando el mago lo detuvo.

- ¿dónde están? – la curiosidad le estaba ganando, esto era una agradable sorpresa o que le podrían facilitar las cosas en muchos sentidos mientras estuviera en Konoha.

- preparando la cena y terminando de limpiar el sótano – Shiro no quiso decir que no era necesario ya que no pensaba ir allí, los elfos-domésticos eran como eran hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar o ignorar con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a conocerlos mejor.

- bien después me gustaría conocer – un grito de Naruto lo hizo olvidar lo que diría y corrió en dirección donde debía estar el niño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius maldecía de nuevo, ahora era algo que ya no importaba en realidad, Remus se lo había esperado después de todo, pero entendía que Harry necesitaba ordenar sus ideas también, las cosas habían cambiado desde que había decidido abandonar Hogwarts, tenía la responsabilidad de dos niños que dependían de él, y estaba haciendo su vida como un adulto a pesar de que aún no era uno.

Claro que uno esperaría les dijera que se iba por unos días en persona y no con una nota que llega cuando ya se ha marchado, ahora él tendría que hacer frente al mago enfadado y con quien compartía casa…un maravilloso panorama para el fin de semana.

Remus suspiró.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Voldemort tenía un plan que pondría en acción ahora que después de un mes se había logrado recuperar de lo que sea que los inútiles de los medi-magos no pudieron identificar, como sea ahora estaba casi completamente bien y ya era hora de dejar de jugar y volver a lo suyo, encargarse de hacer que todos supieran que estaba de regreso y tomar por fin control de lo que abandono hace tantos años por culpa de Harry Potter…el mocoso que seguía desaparecido no importa lo que dijera la prensa y Dumbledore de que el "niño" estaba bien y haciendo grandes cosas, el sabía mejor, el viejo demente no tenía idea de donde estaba el chiquillo y si su idea era alejarse del mundo mágico, Voldemort no iba a ser quien lo trajera de regreso solo para matarlo, si el chico regresaba y se ponía una vez más en su camino lo sacaba de este tan simple como eso, ya una vez trato de deshacerse del problema antes de que se presentara realmente y las cosas se le habían ido de las manos esta vez estaría preparado no se centraría en una venganza sin sentido que le quitaría tiempo de conquistar las zonas importantes que necesitaba tener a su disposición para dominar el mundo mágico.

Por otro lado había pensado también que si el niño no quería ser encontrado sus motivos tendría para dejar a Dumbledore y no dejar que este le hallara porque estaba seguro el viejo mas de alguna cosa le tendría que haber hecho, no que se quejara, mientras más alejado mantuvieran a Potter de él mejor para sus planes, pero parece que no era el único ahora en ver todos los problemas y manipulaciones del viejo director, dejaría por ahora que el viejo siguiera alejando al niño, y sus problemas serían cada vez menores...

Este fin de semana comenzaría a poner en marcha las cosas y nadie lo iba a detener.

Fuera de su habitación los mortifagos se estremecieron al escuchar la aterradora risa de su Lord.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando encontró a sus hermanitos, no pudo evitar una carcajada y doblarse de risa apoyado de la puerta, Ra estaba completamente sepultado en libros y Naruto bajo él con un libro equilibrado en su cabeza, llenos de polvo y enredados entre algunos cojines de los sofás de la biblioteca.

- ¿ayuda aquí? – Naruto estaba medio sin aire y Ra no se podía mover mucho por lo que el mago fue ayuda de los pequeños traviesos, ni siquiera preguntaría que hicieron para quedar así en primer lugar…

- ¿están bien? – con una enorme sonrisa saco a los niños de los libros

- hai… - dijeron juntos avergonzados

- bien, entonces vayan a cambiarse por algo limpio, Dobby los llevara a sus habitaciones, luego iremos a conocer un maravilloso lugar antes de volver a cenar y prepáranos para mañana

- ¿no estamos en problemas? – pregunto un Naruto impresionado junto a un Ra conmocionado.

- no, no lo están – con mucho esfuerzo Shiro puso cara seria – pero si quieren un castigo…

- no, ya nos vamos a cambiar antes de que se haga tarde – Ra tiró a Naruto antes de que dijera algo que en verdad los metiera en problemas…

Cuando Shiro estuvo seguro los niños estuvieron fuera de su rango de audición se rió con ganas de nuevo…esta casa estaría llena de risas pronto y todo el tiempo que dependiera de él.

Se dio media vuelta y sonrió a un cuadro en la pared sobre una chimenea donde le devolvieron la sonrisa el hombre y la mujer que estaban allí vestidos con túnicas típicas de magos formales.

- gracias por aceptarlos, abuelo, abuela…

* * *

**Notas finales:**

*** Gama-chan es la rana monedero de Naruto *w***

**La casa en la que están es la casa de los padres de James Potter, siempre pensé que faltaba eso en la historia, es decir, se menciona la casa del Valle de Godric, pero esa era la casa de James con Lily, no la casa donde James creció y donde Sirius pasaba los veranos cuando escapaba de su casa; además si Shiro se hizo cargo de las cosas en el banco antes de partir a Konoha bien podría haberse enterado que era dueño también de la casa que fue de sus abuelos.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! tratare de actualizar pronto, me queda solo esta semana de examenes finales y luego quedo libre de la U por un tiempo y volvemos a las actualizaciones seguiditas!**

**Besos y gracias por su paciencia :3**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola!**

**Tanto tiempo sin leernos, aquí les dejo el capi número 30! En verdad me asombra la cantidad de capis que saco la historia y aún quedan muchos; como sea ahora vuelven finalmente las actualizaciones seguiditas! *w* al fin se acabo el semestre aprobé mis asignaturas de la U y tengo vacaciones, cortitas pero vacaciones al fin y al cabo, así que ya saben, disfruten y dejen sus comentarios!**

**Besos…**

- habla normal –

- /habla inglés/ -

Luego de que los niños se cambiaran de ropa, Shiro los llevó a una enorme chimenea en el salón principal, claramente cabrian unas cuatro o cinco personas adultas de pie cómodamente en ese lugar.

Dobby encendió un fuego mientras los niños se hacían una idea de lo que harían ahora, la intriga más grande que tenían era a donde irían y ¿cómo se sentía viajar a través del fuego? Esto sería muy emocionante!

- muy bien, recuerden que aunque vean cosas fuera de lo acostumbrado no deben insultar o gritar a las criaturas mágicas o los magos y brujas que estoy seguro no es nada de lo que están acostumbrados a ver o han visto nunca antes – Shiro se puso de pie frente a los niños – por favor, nada de gritar aterrados o señalar con el dedo, no hacer caras o gestos desagradables…hablen en inglés, si no saben las palabras para decir lo que quieren entonces sigan con el idioma de siempre entre nosotros no habrá problemas pero con los demás solo inglés…

- Shiro-nii – los niños lo miraban y sonreían internamente nunca habían tenido madre pero estaban seguro por lo que habían visto que así se comportaban las madres, Shiro-nii en modo maternal era un poco, quizás demasiado, muy extremadamente interesante de ver.

- ¿si?

- aún no nos has dicho a donde vamos para no hacer todo lo que nos has dicho – Naruto tenía toda su atención en su hermano mayor, no sabía a donde irían pero ya sabía que vería criaturas mágicas, mientras no sean fantasmas el podría intentar comportarse.

- vamos al banco – Shiro no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de incredulidad de sus hermanitos, claro que de ser él también se habría sentido decepcionado al escuchar esa respuesta, por lo que agrego – al banco mágico dirigido por duendes.

Un grito de entusiasmo por parte de ambos fue todo lo que indico que habían recuperado su entusiasmo.

- bien este es un viaje que se realiza en forma individual, pero aquí no puedo usar magia asi que no veo forma de conseguir un traslador, por escobas es imposible de ir ya que no los puedo llevar a ambos, por otro lado aun soy menor de edad y se supone que no "sé" como aparacerme por lo que lo único que nos queda es la red flu, necesito que digan muy claramente el nombre del destino…

Luego de unos minutos de practicar la pronunciación y asegurarse que los niños tenían la palabra de manera correcta aún con algo de recelo Shiro entro a la chimenea para mostrarles a los niños como ir.

En cuanto llego no miro a nadie en el lugar, habiendo a penas notado que estaba en el sitio correcto volteo a esperar a los niños, esperaba por todo lo que era sagrado que llegaran bien.

Naruto fue el primero de salir del shock y camino hacia la chimenea aceptando los polvos que le ofreciera Dobby.

Ra lo miraba con interés, esto era algo que nunca había visto, quería hacerlo el también!

Naruto desapareció en una llamarada verde más pequeña que Shiro, pero era lógico Naruto era más bajito, ahora le tocaba a él, suspiro bajito y dio un paso adelante firmemente, luego una duda en su mente lo hizo detenerse un segundo a reconsiderar las cosas, estaba seguro que tenía lo que necesitaba, sabía decir bien la palabra, pero por alguna razón Shukaku no se sentía exactamente seguro de hacer esto y le estaba dando su inseguridad...

Naruto sentía que estaba cayendo pero no sabía muy bien si de pie o de cabeza, frente a su vista pasaban cientos de imágenes de diferentes lugares muy rápidamente, de pronto toco el piso de manera inesperada y se fue hacia adelante, estiro las manos esperando con eso parar un poco la caída pero fue recibido por unos cálidos brazos que había aprendido a reconocer en cualquier parte, eso no impidió que con la fuerza perdiera el aliento.

- ¿estás bien Naru-chan?

- hai, Shiro-nii – dijo ahora de pie junto a su hermano limpiándose algo del hollín que había adquirido en el viaje, su hermano le paso un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse la cara, mientras esperaban la llegada de Ra, el pequeño pelirrojo no llegaba y pasaban los minutos y Shiro comenzaba a entrar en pánico, cuando de pronto el niño cayo sentado en la chimenea levantando gran cantidad de cenizas, lo que le causo algo de tos que no pudo terminar porque Shiro estaba encima de él en un segundo revisándolo completamente.

- ¿estas bien? ¿no te paso nada? ¿no te duele nada?

El niño solo movió la cabeza para responder, tenía los ojos llorosos y aún algo de tos, una señora mayor de acerco a donde los vio y con una amable sonrisa les tendio una mano para ponerse de pie.

- /permítanme ayudarles con eso/ - dijo haciendo un rápido movimiento con su varita dejando a Ra que estaba casi gris por su llegada completamente limpio.

- /gracias/ - el niño hizo una pequeña reverencia a la señora de paso ocultando su sorpresa.

- /vaya que lindo joven caballero tiene aquí, espero tengan un buen día/ - la señora les sonrió una vez más antes de irse a sus cosas.

Entonces los niños miraron a todas partes, estaban en un lugar enorme, lleno de personas de todas las edades con diferentes tipos de "vestidos" que Shiro-nii les había explicado eran túnicas, a un costado había lo que parecía un mostrador con criaturas más extrañas aún que Dobby-san! Asumieron de inmediato que estos eran los duendes de los que les habían dicho y se tragaron su exclamación por las criaturas, no sería educado faltarles el respeto, ¿Quién sabía que cosas podían hacer los duendes con ellos?

- bueno, vamos, será algo rápido y entonces podemos ir de compras – Naruto y Ra se estremecieron al recordar la manera de comprar de Shiro, pero de todas maneras asintieron, este lugar sería genial para descubrir.

El joven mago se acerco al mostrador donde estaba un duende desocupado y saludo cortésmente.

El duende lo miró un minuto y luego a sus dos pequeños acompañantes, los tres vestían como muggles aunque parecían muy familiarizados con la magia, nunca entedería a estas raras criaturas que eran los humanos.

- /¿si?/ – pregunto algo desafiante y cansado.

- /me gustaría visitar mi cámara y también agregar un nombre beneficiario a mi testamento/ - esperaba no tener que decir mucho antes de que alguien le escuchara o lo identificara por vestir raro, pero las únicas túnicas de mago que tenía eran las de Hogwarts y tampoco era algo que podría usar allí, mucho menos la túnica de gala que no quería volver a ver en su vida de ser posible.

- /muy bien ¿tiene la llave? Iremos a la bóveda mientras aviso en la oficina hoy ha estado muy concurrido/ - el duende al ver que el mago asentía llamo a otro duende para que los llevara a la bóveda mientras el avisaba que había alguien más para atender esa tarde sin cita…

El viaje en el carro fue como un juego para los niños y el duende les sonrió, no muchos después de todo lo tomaban de esa manera, es más la mayoría por no decir todos se quejaban de la manera de transporte especialmente los sangre pura.

- /su bóveda Señor Potter/ - el duende con solo ver la llave supo a quien pertenecía y estaba bastante complacido con ver al joven mago bien, haciendo su vida lejos de los idiotas manipuladores del ministerio…a pesar de todo lo que habían dicho en las noticias de los periódicos ellos sabían mejor, el arrogante de Voldemort los había invitado a su lado…las cosas no eran una guerra del bien contra el mal en este momento era prácticamente un triangulo, por una esquina estaba los que eran "malos o el lado oscuro" como tan simplemente lo pueden entender los otros, luego en la siguiente esquina los "buenos o el lado de la luz" y entre los dos, haciendo una esquina nueva, los del ministerio, negando todo lo que hacen ambos con el fin de tapar el sol con un dedo, esto no terminaría bien, pero los duendes ya se estaban preparando a ellos no los tomarían por sorpresa y mucho menos se dejarían manipular o controlar por cualquiera de esas esquinas sin sentido que manejan las vidas ajenas.

- /gracias/ - Shiro entro a la bóveda junto con sus hermanos que parecían impresionados por todo, recordó que el en su momento también debío haber hecho esa expresión. Los niños si habían cambiado mucho desde que estaban juntos como familia.

Cuando Shiro les dijo que irían al banco definitivamente jamás pensaron que sería algo como esto, el carrito en que viajaron era muy rápido y daba vueltas y vueltas por muchos túneles, entonces llegaron a una gran puerta que el señor duende abrió dejándoles pasar, para encontrarse con montañas y montañas de oro, si bien Shiro les había dicho que el dinero no era problema nunca creyeron que era a ese nivel, se estaba ahogando en dinero, era como un Señor Feudal si quería podría comprar la aldea entera y más!...los pensamientos de Naruto volaban mientras tomaba la mano de Ra, habito que había cogido cuando estaba ansioso ya que el otro niño lo calmaba y le impedía hacer locuras, bueno algunas otras iba con él y a veces hasta lo incitaba pero no esta vez al parecer Ra estaba tan emocionado e impresionado como él mismo.

Luego de volver a subir y ahora con los niños cargando una pequeña bolsita con dinero cada uno, luego de unos minutos en que el duende con una paciencia que Shiro no creía que poseían les explicara a los niños el sistema monetario, estaban esperando en una oficina simple y elegante, a quien le arreglaría las cosas en su testamento.

Un duende muy viejo y de aspecto malhumorado entró en la habitación con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó tomar asiento y revolvió papales mientras murmuraba en un idioma que los otros tres no entendieron y mucho menos estuvieron cerca de reconocer.

- Shiro-nii – llamo Ra - ¿está bien… - no sabía como terminar la pregunta, pero el duende le interrumpió.

- vaya Señor Potter no sabía que tenía hermanos ahora – los niños le miraron con enormes ojos al escucharlo hablar su idioma.

- pues, verá, usamos una poción y no estoy seguro de que cambia exactamente, claro que estamos unidos por la sangre desde entonces, y en el pueblo donde vivimos estamos registrados como hermanos aunque técnicamente Naru es mi primo y Ra un niño de otra aldea ahora somos familia, quería agregar el nombre de Uzumaki Ra antes Sabaku no Gaara a mi testamento como beneficiario en partes iguales con Uzumaki Naruto.

- bueno, bueno, esto es interesante, asumo que ahora va por el nombre de Uzumaki ¿no Señor Potter? – pregunto el duende con una sonrisa que les dio escalofríos a los tres Uzumaki.

- asi es, Uzumaki Shiro, al menos en Konoha y sus alrededores…

- esto es maravilloso – la sonrisa del duende se ensancho mostrando sus dientes afilados dándole un aspecto algo aterrador – el ministerio ha querido hacerse cargo de las cuentas y herencias del "Señor Harry Potter" pero dado el caso que se ha convertido en tutor de estos dos niños, adoptándolos mágicamente ahora esta emancipado en nuestro mundo de otra manera es imposible se haga cargo de alguien más ¿no?, el rastreo de su magia debe desaparecer, y por supuesto el cambio de nombre es aceptado aquí, desde ahora si así lo desea podemos cambiar el nombre de Potter de su cámara acorazada por Uzumaki, también tendría el señorío dejado por sus antepasados y con unos cuantos arreglos todo quedara a nombre de 'Uzumaki Shiro-Aruji-sama' o en otras palabras 'Lord Shiro Uzumaki'

El mago ahora entendía, a los duendes no les gustaba que los magos se metieran en sus asuntos o en la manera que manejaban las cosas, tener la oportunidad de decirles que no había de Harry Potter en su poder sería una satisfacción que no podían perder y claro que el a pesar de no estar allí para verlo en persona también lo disfrutaría mucho.

- ¿Cuánto tardaría todo esto? – preguntó con precaución, los duendes eran astutos y el no iba a decir que si de buenas a primeras, ya había aprendido su lección y no de las mejores manera pero al menos si de las que no se olvidan.

- para mañana a primera hora estaría todo listo, los papeles de adopción legales tanto aquí como en el mundo muggle a mas tardar por la tarde del domingo los estaría recibiendo aprobados por el ministerio de magia también – el brillo en los ojos del duende era contagioso, Shiro considero las opciones que se le presentaban.

Media hora después salían del banco con una sonrisa, la familia Uzumaki sería conocida ahora en el mundo mágico, por una módico precio todas las cosas fueron arregladas, oficialmente aquí Naruto y Ra eran sus hijos, estaba emancipado, tenía sus papales en regla como Shiro Uzumaki, además de haber entrado en posesión del titulo de Lord y claro desaparecer todo rastro de Harry Potter, oficialmente en todas partes era ahora Shiro, solo le quedaban unas pocas veces que usaría su antiguo nombre pero ni siquiera entonces volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

- bueno ahora necesitamos ropas adecuadas para pasear por aquí y para usar mañana ya que iremos a un pueblo mágico y con la ropa que tenemos destacaríamos demasiado y ¿qué hacen los shinobis?

- pasar desapercibidos y…

- mezclarse – termino Naruto la frase empezada por su hermano.

- entonces vamos.

La tienda de la Señora Malkin fue algo que les causo algo raro a los niños.

La señora era amable, les sonreía con alegría sin fingir y les conversaba de muchas cosas mientras les tomaba las medidas para sus túnicas y los hacía olvidarse que los tenía tranquilos sobre unos banquillos frente a muchos espejos.

Cuando les preguntaron por colores para las túnicas, Shiro tuvo que intervenir antes de que Naruto saliera con algo naranja brillante, pero luego de un rato los niños quedaron muy conformes con sus túnicas a juego, Shiro compro simplemente una negra, una azul oscura y una verde musgo que sus hermanos insistieron le quedaría maravillosa con sus ojos lo que le saco una sonrisa a la vendedora y un sonrojo al mayor de los Uzumaki.

Con todo fue muy bien, luego salieron a dar unas vueltas por el lugar a ver algunas tiendas que a los niños le llamaron la atención, entre ellos los animales que solo vieron un rato, luego fueron por un helado charlando alegremente de todo, como nadie entendía su idioma los niños hablaron en inglés pero de pronto tropezaba y seguían hablando en su propio idioma ignorando las miradas que recibían, no eran como las de las personas de antes de conocer a Shiro-nii, eran más que nada curiosas, pero Shiro les había explicado que era más que nada por la diferencia de color de sus cabellos, y es que el rubio maravilloso de Naruto con sus reflejos rojizos le hacía un encanto en su piel bronceada por el sol, además de que los tres tenían los ojos brillantes, eso sin contar con que Ra parecía casi un mini Shiro menos por la actitud claro.

Los tres se veían muy bien en sus túnicas de magos, Shiro llevaba una de color azul oscuro que le quedaba muy bien con sus nuevos ojos verdes con dejes de color aguamarina, además de su flequillo negro enmarcando un poco su cara ahora que su cabello había crecido algo, y la parte roja desordenada atrás le quedaba encantador, Naruto llevaba una túnica verde con diseños en negro en las orillas, y Ra una igual a solo que de color negro con detalles en verde del mismo tono que la túnica de Naruto, las mujeres que pasaban les miraban y sonreían al ver a los niños.

Luego de su helado fueron a la tienda de escobas; Shiro los dejo mirando mientras iba por algunas cosas para su saeta de fuego.

- ¡mira! – exclamo Naruto al ver unas escobas para niños, sencillas, suaves y según él nada como las escobas que había visto nunca.

- ¿qué ven? – pregunto Shiro al ver a sus hermanitos con ojos brillantes frente a una vitrina de la tienda.

- /son especiales para que los niños aprendan a volar, no teman a las alturas, puedan manejar las direcciones de una escoba real cuando sean mayores y aprendan a equilibrarse/ - el vendedor se acerco al reconocer esas miradas anhelantes.

- /¿qué tan seguras son?/ - Shiro no quería darles algo peligroso a sus niños.

- /no alcanzan una altura mayor de 5 metros, son de madera de pino un árbol muy suave para los niños, se utiliza solo para las escobas infantiles, tienen encantos de seguridad como todas las escobas estándar y puede quitarse el limitador de altura cuando lo considere necesario, y la velocidad también es controlable por los padres/ - dijo el hombre con un tono de voz que decía había dicho lo mismo a un millón de padres preocupados antes.

- /no estoy muy seguro, 5 metros aún es una altura considerable/ - Shiro miró las escobas a los niños y suspiró…esas miradas de cachorros serían su ruina lo sabía, no había manera de que cediera a ellos cada vez que hacían eso, y lo peor es que mejoraban cada vez más…

- … - Ra lo miraba, Shiro se mordio la mejilla para no reír era la primera vez que el niño le hacía algo así tan de su edad por lo general solo Naruto lo hacía y el pequeño de Suna solo lo miraba casi indiferente a un lado.

- … - Naruto lo miraba y casi estaba seguro que Shiro-nii caería en un segundo más.

- /condiciones/ - dijo el mago con un suspiro y vio que el vendedor y los niños sonreían triunfantes - / las usaran cuando yo este con ustedes no quiero accidentes, y nada de buscarles utilidad para sus travesuras, ya dan bastantes problemas a sus maestros en la academia y en general a todas las personas con un rango de responsabilidad y cumplimiento de algo, ¿esta bien?/

- ¡hai, Shiro-nii! – dijeron juntos ocultando que cruzaban los dedos detrás de la espalda, nadie les puede quitar a un niño las ganas de hacer una travesura.

- /bien, ¿Cuáles les gustan?/ - el vendedor encantado les atendió y les comentaba y respondia a todas las preguntas de los niños.

Luego de comprar las escobas volvieron a la "casita" en que se quedaban para poder cenar y que los niños que estaban cansados por el día pudieran descansar o en el caso de Naruto dormir como si no hubiera mañana.

Esa noche Shiro se fue a la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Shiro-nii… - Shiro se dio vuelta en la cama y abrió con pereza un ojo viendo casi nada en la oscuridad, se sento y encendio la lamparita de la mesa de noche para encontrarse con dos pares de ojitos somñolientos que le miraban suplicantes. Dio un suspiro y se hizo a un lado en la cama y levanto las sabanas

- suban ya- los niños que habían estado inquietos en la enorme casa desconocida buscaron lo que les daba seguridad y confianza, y Shiro no se los pudo negar, era cerca de media noche y de alguna manera también le era reconfortante estar con los pequeños.

Pronto Naruto y Shiro se durmieron, Ra los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que nuevamente escucho la linda canción del fénix y el también se durmió recostado en el pecho de su hermano, ignorando el fénix que había aparecido en la habitación para cuidar de sus tres polluelos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En Konoha…

- Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Shisui, ¿aceptan la misión?

Sin mostrar ninguna emoción Itachi, solo apretando fuertemente sus puños se trago todo lo que quería decirle a su superior y respondió con voz neutra – hai…

Shisui vio a su primo y sonrio levemente antes de asentir el también, esto sería muy interesante de ver, su papel después de todo era menor, Itachi sería quien hiciera la mayor parte aunque no por ello quedaba exento de satisfacción.

Solo esperaba que los amuletos de Uzumaki Shiro le sirvieran de algo, Itachi estaba seguro los iba a necesitar más que nunca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dolores Umbrige estaba que estallaba de rabia, había aceptado trabajar en Hogwarts con el fin de callar a Potter, pero al llegar se encuentra con que nadie sabe donde esta, porque por mucho que el viejo decrepito de Dumbledore asegurara lo contrario ella no era tonta y veía las caras preocupadas de sus "colegas" maestros y sabía que el viejo estaba tan desesperado como cualquiera de callar a Potter, o de incitarlo a que siguiera mintiendo para poner mal al ministerio.

Como sea debía deshacerse del viejo, encontrar al niño y detener los planes sin sentido que se estaban formando entre los alumnos, habían unos bastante inquietantes rumores que recorrían el castillo.

Para colmo las cosas en el ministerio tampoco iban muy bien, habían algunos influyentes magos completamente abstraídos en su mundo, también tramando algo mientras ella estaba encerrada en ese lugar obligada a ser maestra de un montón de niños insolentes y maleducados.

Por suerte, al día siguiente era sábado y podría descansar un poco antes de empezar de nuevo con los planes que tenía para Hogwarts.

Esta vez nada la iba a detener…

**Muchas gracias por todos los animos y comentarios en mi semana de ausente!**

**Son lo mejor! Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Antes que nada aclaro que este es un capitulo especial, ya que la historia al menos en este punto esta basada en Harry y que este debe derrotar a Voldemort antes de llegar de lleno a lo que será Naruto y ahora Ra, con todo el rollo de Orochimaru y Akatsuki y demás, sé que hay muchas encantadas con Draco y Kabuto, pero ya se vienen, no los he olvidado tampoco a los otros personajes que por ahora han estado ausentes, ya saldrán paciencia que tengo todo más o menos previsto ;)**

**Otra cosa, la misión de Itachi y Shisui se ve aquí…explicaciones luego xD**

**- habla normal –**

**- /habla inglés/-**

* * *

Capítulo Especial: Konoha…

Todo era un caos en su mente, sabía que debía cumplir la misión, no por ello le agradaba más, claro que con algunas de las muertes que debía realizar no tenía ningún problema, pero había otras que eran aquellas por las que su relación con Hatake Kakashi se había hecho más estrecha, el matar inocentes, civiles y niños por el bien de la misión asignada…

_Flashback…_

_- recuerden como ANBU no pueden quebrarse en una misión, eso es el suicidio, no importa que pase, no importa la orden, al ponerse la máscara dejan todo atrás, si tienen que romperse que sea en un lugar seguro, a todos les pasa, pero por lo que más quieran nunca deben romperse en una misión… - Kakashi les dijo un gran discurso a su equipo ANBU ese día en que Itachi comenzaba como ANBU._

_Fin flashback…_

Itachi al principio no pudo entender a qué se refería, cuando se convirtió en chunin tuvo una nueva presentación a las cosas y como resistirlas, cuando paso a ser jounin le enseñaron mucho más a resistir mentalmente la carga por lo que hacía, más por ser tan joven, pero cuando se convirtió en ANBU su padre le tenía tan metido en la cabeza que no debía sentir aun estando sin su uniforme que no había pensado en eso desde entonces, ahora sin embargo, quería ir en contra de las ordenes, quería quedarse en la aldea y seguir sus días monótonamente, como hasta ahora, se había alejado de su familia menos su hermano Sasuke, se había liberado de un peso al confiar en Uzumaki Shiro, y había aceptado que tenía un gran amigo en Hatake Kakashi, no quería perder esas pocas cosas que de cierta manera le mantenían cuerdo.

Se obligó a concentrarse en lo que era realmente importante en esta misión.

- Itachi, esta es nuestra oportunidad – Shisui y él se habían detenido un momento en un claro cerca del complejo Uchiha y ahora a solo un par de pasos de distancia ambos se daban la espalda.

- nh, quizás de algo más…

- oh? Itachi, ¿no tienes dudas ahora verdad? Es un poco tarde considerando que has aceptado una misión como esta.

- no tengo dudas – y con esas palabras Itachi de verdad sintió como las dudas desaparecían y solo quedaba de él una gran determinación y frialdad, que agrado a su primo.

- bien, entonces vamos…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Sirius…

El mencionado se dio unas vueltas en su lugar en el sofá y siguió durmiendo.

- Sirius, despierta

- mgh – no quería levantarse estaba muy cómodo en su lugar y Remus lo llamaba seguramente había dejado algo desordenado de nuevo o quizás amontono platos en el fregadero…no se había metido con la ropa así que eso no era, sea como sea, no quería un sermón, muchas gracias, menos ahora que Harry se había ido dejándolo una vez más...es cierto que el chico solo se había ido por unos días, en realidad apenas habían pasado unas horas pero aun así, a penas y acaban de arreglar las cosas entre ellos y su cachorro lo abandonaba, lloraría si no estuviera medio dormido, y aunque sabía estaba siendo melodramático no lo podía evitar, ¿la edad le estaría afectando? Nah, era Sirius Orión Black, no le afectaban esas cosas, pero el abandono de su cachorro si…mentalmente se tragó un sollozo.

- ¡Sirius! Muy bien, quédate allí, me voy a la casa de nuestro cachorro, tengo un mal presentimiento, si te dan ganas de levantar tu culo de allí, me puedes alcanzar allá – Remus salió dando un portazo que se escuchó en toda la casa.

- Un mal presentimiento – dijo despertando por completo y sentándose tan rápido que se mareo un poco – maldita sea, espérame!

Cuando salió de la casa, Sirius sintió en el aire la tensión, había algo que no le gustaba, quizás para los demás no era nada, ni siquiera lo habrían notado eso era seguro, pero cuando se era un mago se estaba más en contacto con el entorno y la naturaleza, por otro lado estaba el hecho de que él había pasado un buen tiempo en Azkaban y podía sentir en su piel como si se acercara algo terrible; dolor y muerte. Se estremeció y apresuro el paso, alcanzaría a Remus pronto, ahora si estaba preocupado.

En Konoha iba a pasar algo pronto y de alguna manera ellos se verían involucrados.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi suspiro mentalmente, ya iba media tarde en lo que arreglaban las cosas con Shisui, todo estaba decidido, ahora veía la parte fea, comenzaba la masacre…primero los shinobis y todos aquellos que pudieran darles problemas, luego Shisui se haría cargo de que nadie pudiera salir del complejo mientras él se encargaba de los demás, lo que en parte le daba la oportunidad de arreglar ciertas cosas a su manera…iban a tener su cabeza por esto pero ahora que lo había decido no iba a dar marcha atrás menos que a cada segundo que pasaba más se convencía de que era lo mejor.

- vamos – fue la orden que dio Itachi antes de saltar a un tejado del complejo.

- hai – Shisui se fue por su lado para hacer su parte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius alcanzo a Remus antes de que llegará a la casa de su cachorro, no hubo necesidad de palabras, ambos se conocían lo suficiente como para comprenderse sin más.

Apresuraron el paso y llegaron a la casa, entraron sin problemas, ignorando por completo a los ANBU que aún los seguían como medida de seguridad y precaución.

Vieron el reloj de la sala marcaba las cinco de la tarde.

- voy a preparar un té – Remus estaba nervioso y necesitaba algo que lo mantuviera ocupado aunque sea solo un par de minutos.

- si, yo voy por…algo – Sirius tenía un mal presentimiento con todo eso, pasara lo que pasara haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para evitar el mayor daño posible a su cachorro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke había estado aburrido ese día, los Uzumaki no asistieron a la academia, Iruka-sensei parecía enfadado por algo y los hizo entrenar más duro que otros días no que se quejara, pero las niñas chillaban con sus agudas voces que le ponían de los nervios.

Luego estaba el hecho de que su aniki había discutido una vez más con su padre y su madre parecía indiferente por alguna razón que le era completamente desconocida, hasta donde podía recordar no había hecho nada malo para que lo tratara así.

Sin darse cuenta en la última clase de ese día se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, jugueteando con las muñequeras que le había dado su hermano mayor como regalo, eran lindas, no que lo fuera a decir, pero lo mejor de todo es que su aniki llevaba unas a juego con las de él.

No pudo evitar sonreír, sin importar que con eso dejara de lado gran parte de las enseñanzas Uchihas y por supuesto ignoro por completo los suspiro de las niñas de la clase que no prestaban atención al sensei con tal de ver al niño que adoraban.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De alguna manera se las había arreglado para conseguir parte de lo que iba a realizar a escondidas de su primo, pero sabía que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo, necesitaba terminar pronto de arreglar todo para cuándo llegará Sasuke.

Paso junto a Shisui al salir de una casa, ninguno de los dos se dirigió una mirada siquiera, era completamente innecesario, cada uno sabía lo que tenía que hacer y cómo hacerlo, estaban juntos en esto si, pero también trabajaban mejor por separado y ambos se complementaban bien y confiaban en las habilidades del otro para dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, por supuesto en caso de necesitarlo estarían allí para ayudarse, después de eso sería el fin...

En el área que le tocaba quedaban pocos Uchihas, Shisui estaba complacido, sabía que Itachi haría bien su trabajo aunque tuvo sus quejas de última hora, y se mostraba algo renuente, ahora que se podía detener un segundo a observar lo que hasta hace poco había sido conocido como "El Gran Complejo Uchiha" pudo ver lo lúgubre que era todo, tan desprovisto de vida y decorado morbosamente con la sangre de los que alguna vez vivieron en ese lugar, todos de alguna manera miembros de su propia familia…que irónica palabra para dirigirse a ese grupo de personas que en estos momentos no eran más que cadáveres esparcidos sobre objetos sin valor y con un distintivo que les hacía orgullosos de llevar el nombre Uchiha…montón de ignorantes…suspiró y estaba a punto de saltar sobre un niño que se había escapado de su muerte cuando lo reconoció, era Sasuke, el niño corría asustado hacía su casa, bueno le daría el placer a su lindo primito de morir por las manos de su adorado aniki, era lo menos que podía hacer por el mocoso después de todo, también era una ofrenda para Itachi, matar a su padre no tiene que haber sido problema, kami sabe que su tío se lo merecía y su tía Mikoto tampoco andaba muy lejos, simplemente alguien más que se mata para cumplir los términos establecidos en la misión, pero que Itachi matará a su hermanito, oh, eso sería un gran golpe para el prodigio Uchiha.

Con eso en mente Shisui fue en la última zona que le quedaba, cerca de un santuario algo alejado del resto del complejo, pero era también una zona en la que podía haberse escondido alguien…y no iba a dejar a nadie vivo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius estaba barriendo el jardín para mantenerse ocupado con algo, Remus lavaba las cosas usadas para el té que habían tomado hace un momento, con la ventana de la cocina abierta para ventilar un poco el lugar y poder mantener en su rango de visión a su amigo, ese extraño sentimiento que le creaba un vació en el estómago, un nudo en la garganta, que le tenía temblando con todos sus sentidos agudizados, y diablos que un hombre-lobo nervioso no era bueno…

De pronto un ruido en la sala seguido de llanto, llanto infantil.

- ¡Sirius, adentro!

El hombre escucho y corrió olvidando quitarse las sandalias que llevaba, solo le importaba llegar con su amigo a donde escuchaban el llanto triste.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de la casa de su cachorro se quedaron sin aliento ante la imagen que se presentaba frente a ellos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, tenía en la habitación contigua a tres pequeños niños inconscientes cubiertos de sangre, uno de ellos un bebé de solo unos meses, pero sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer, lo único que podía hacer.

- a-aniki – la voz cortada por la respiración agitada de Sasuke lo devolvió a la realidad, se volvió a mirar a su otouto que estaba pálido y sudoroso, podría haber sido de haber corrido lo que le dejo sin aliento o por el miedo, o quizás un poco de ambas. Como sea, Itachi iba a terminar con eso ahora.

Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salían, no podía decir nada solo ver con terror abyecto a su hermano.

- lo siento, Sasuke – en un movimiento demasiado rápido para que el pre-genin lo viera el ANBU se movió y lo cogió cargándolo y llevándolo a donde tenía a los otros niños, ante un atónito Sasuke lo dejo en el suelo y le puso en los brazos con cuidado pero con rapidez el bebé.

- aniki – Sasuke estaba asustado, no entendía que pasaba, porque su hermano hacía esto, porque no le decía nada, porque estaban todos muertos…tantos porque para su pequeña mente que estaba consiguiendo un dolor enorme de cabeza y se estaba mareando, había comenzado a hiperventilar.

- siéntate – ante la orden del mayor su cuerpo solo se movió y obedeció, con cuidado de mantener segura la preciada carga que había puesto en sus brazos.

Itachi tomo a una niña de unos dos años, la había visto varias veces jugar en la tienda fuera de su casa era una niña alegre, inocente, risueña, se llamaba Hana y siempre que le veía le sonreía a pesar de que el solo le miraba con su cara inexpresiva, pero la niña sonreía de todas maneras a todos por igual, la tomo y la coloco en el regazo de su hermano y movió sus brazos para que se abrazaran, luego al último niño, tenía cuatro años, y era un revoltoso de lo peor, pero muy inteligente, lo había visto varias veces ayudando a otras personas en el complejo, claro que el niño no podía hacer mucho pero acompañar a las personas mayores cargando una bolsita pequeña de las compras era algo que nadie más haría a su edad de buena voluntad, era un niño diferente al resto de los Uchihas, Itachi ignoraba el nombre del niño, pero aún así había algo que le hacía similar a su otouto y no era solamente el parecido físico.

Despertó al niño y este lo miro asustado por su ropa y el lugar, instintivamente se movió cerca de los otros niños. Sasuke estaba como en shock, no lo culpaba.

- sostente de la muñeca de Sasuke y no lo dejes ir por nada del mundo – el tono era frío y su otouto dio un respingo.

- h-hai – el niño lo hizo tomando el brazo de Sasuke donde se abrazaba también la pequeña Hana inconsciente aún, Itachi se aseguró que tomara bien la muñequera antes de dar un paso atrás.

- Sasuke, como ANBU de Konoha te estoy dando una misión, te quedaras y cuidaras a estos niños, irán a un lugar seguro, quédense allí hasta que alguien vaya por ustedes, mantén puertas y ventanas cerradas, confió en ti para esto otouto…/ñañaras/ - antes de poder asimilar lo que pasaba los cuatros niños desaparecieron de la vista de Itachi y este se fue a terminar lo que había empezado, ya no había marcha atrás con todo esto.

Sirius fue el primero en salir de su breve aturdimiento corriendo a los niños que yacían en el suelo de la sala de la casa de su cachorro, un niño y una niña entre los 3 y 5 años, un niño de la edad de los "hermanos adoptados" de su cachorro y…oh, por Dios, Alá, Buda, Zeus, Krishna y Merlín, un bebé! Todos llorando y cubiertos de sangre.

En algún momento Remus se había acercado con cuidado los niños estaban cada vez más juntos y arrimados a la espalda del niño mayor que cargaba al bebé y aunque temeroso se ponía desafiante ante los dos desconocidos.

- calma, si están aquí es porque han solicitado la ayuda Uzumaki Shiro – ante el nombre el niño más grande pareció relajarse un poco, Remus se acercó un poco más – déjanos ayudarte, yo soy Remus y él es Sirius – apunto a su compañero, que en algún momento había salido y regresado con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y algunas mantas.

- ¿Shiro-san? – la voz le salió temblorosa pero al menos se dio a entender.

- no se encuentra pero, nosotros somos su familia también y les podemos ayudar si nos permites.

Asintiendo con cuidado Sasuke acepto la ayuda de estas personas, si su hermano confiaba en ellos para que le ayudaran, él no iba ser quien para juzgar en este momento que no entendía nada de nada.

No prestó mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor todo fue más bien borroso hasta que se encontró en una habitación bastante cómoda compartiendo un futón de proporciones ridículas para poder estar con los otros niños.

Bebió algo que luego notó que no era agua y se durmió antes de poder notar nada más o poder seguir preocupándose por su hermano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El atardecer se iba rápidamente cuando Shisui se dejó caer con poca gracia junto a Itachi, estaban en medio de la calle principal del complejo Uchiha una vez lleno de vida ahora completamente desierto salvo ellos dos.

- ¿Sasuke-kun no te dio problemas verdad? – pregunto Shisui con tono casual

Itachi se tensó, su primo había visto a su otouto, pudo haberlo matado y el muy bastardo se lo había dejado a él para que asesinara a su propio hermano menor, gracias a todos los dioses lo había hecho, pero eso no disminuyó la rabia que invadió su ser.

Shisui por su parte mal interpreto la tensión de su primo favorito al pensar que era porque le había dolido matar al niño, bueno eso se podía arreglar sacándole la idea de la cabeza; en primer momento había pensado en pedirle que le matará y luego terminar sus planes pero dado el caso tendría que buscar una manera de matar a su primito querido…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a lo que pasaba o terminara de formular sus ideas, un puño se estrelló de lleno en su rostro. Miro con grandes ojos de sorpresa a Itachi que no movió su puño de su lugar en su rostro.

Se miraron unos segundos en completo silencio, midiéndose, analizando su siguiente movimiento, se conocían desde siempre, solían entrenar juntos, conocían las habilidades del otro, así como también las debilidades, cualquier movimiento en falso y todo habría acabado, no era el final que Shisui esperaba pero un final es un final.

En algún momento de su duelo de miradas activaron sus Sharingan, pero seguían sin moverse de sus lugares.

Hubo una brisa fría, y las luces de los postes de luz parpadearon hasta que se encendieron por completo en el momento en que los dos Uchiha se separaban a una velocidad vertiginosa, sacando sus armas listos para atacar al contrario y completamente decididos, iban a una lucha a muerte y ninguno de los dos tenía pensado morir en el futuro próximo.

Luego de limpiar a los niños y comprobar que no estaban heridos, al menos no físicamente, los vistieron con ropa de los niños Uzumaki, y los metieron en la cama de su ahijado, les dieron una poción para dormir sin sueños y se quedaron velando a los pequeños inseguros de que hacer con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sirius había revisado las cosas de los niños, y las muñequeras del niño mayor eran un traslador sin duda la firma mágica de Harry, el se los había dado en caso de emergencia lo más seguro y es que habían estado en algún problema horrible, para llegar en esas condiciones, además de que el aire fuera de las paredes estaba rodeado de un olor a muerte embriagador.

Cerro la ventana de la cocina que era lo único abierto de la casa ahora, por lo menos con los encantos adicionales que pusieron ellos como protección en la casa del joven mago, no tendrían que preocuparse de que sus guardias supieran que tenían los niños en ese lugar, necesitaban saber primero que había pasado con ellos antes de tomar una decisión y sacarlos de la casa, por ahora solo podían mantenerlos seguros y lo más cómodos que pudieran, lo que más preocupaba a Sirius sin embargo era la presencia del bebé.

- ¿qué haremos Monny? – fue solo un susurro pero el silencio en la casa era tal que lo escucho sin problemas

- cuidarlos, estoy preocupado lo admito, esto es…no sé ni cómo decirlo Sirius – se pasó la mano por el cabello cansado, esto no estaba en sus expectativas de que su cachorro tuviera una vida tranquila, este lugar bien no era malo, pero tampoco era seguro si a esos pobres niños les había pasado algo tan malo para que llegaran en esas condiciones con ellos.

- podemos con esto Remus – el uso de su nombre hizo que el hombre-lobo mirara a su amigo, esto era serio. – sabes que podemos con lo que sea juntos, solo son unos niños, no ha de ser difícil, somos merodeadores después de todo… - allí iba la seriedad, Remus suspiró, Sirius tenía razón no se podía perder en pensamientos que no le llevarían a nada.

- mañana veremos como arreglamos esto…

- completamente de acuerdo, ahora vetea dormir, te despierto en unas horas para que cuides a los niños en tu turno – levanto una mano callando a su amigo – y antes de discutir, yo dormí una siesta antes de venir, y lo necesitas Moony.

- está bien, está bien – a veces Sirius podía ser responsable y serio si la situación lo ameritaba como ahora; con una última sonrisa Remus se fue a la habitación de junto a descansar un rato, aunque dudaba mucho pudiera dormir demasiado.

Sudor corría por su cuerpo, llevaban unos diez minutos de taijutsu, era una lucha feroz, dejando lo mejor de sus instintos haciendo cargo casi por completo, ninguno daba un golpe en falso, el ataque y bloqueo, luego bloqueo y ataco, finta que se esquiva con un ataque que no llevaba más que de regreso al principio…un golpe más fuerte y Shisui vacilo en bloquear lo que le causó una fractura en el brazo izquierdo.

Saltaron hacia atrás quedando separados por unos metros respirando agitados ambos, esto no era una lucha calculada, estaban dejando salir todas sus emociones en ella, nada importaba, después de todo no había nadie en el lugar, los cadáveres ya no contaban, la destrucción de las casas no importaba, nadie las iba a utilizar de cualquier manera.

- genjutsu – dijeron al unísono sorprendiéndose por la manera de pensar del otro conociéndose tan bien y terminado tan mal.

Itachi salió rápidamente de la ilusión sin esfuerzo alguno pero su primo ya lo había hecho y preparaba un ataque.

- ¡Katon… - Itachi no necesito escuchar más, hizo un kawarimi más rápido de lo que pensó era posible y esquivo el sanguinario ataque, era más que solo una bola de fuego lanzada a su persona en ello además iban ocultas shuriken que quedaron ensartadas en el tronco que tomo su lugar, lástima que no fue lo suficientemente rápido y se llevó unos buenos cortes y quemaduras en la pierna izquierda, pero ahora el dolor de esa herida no le importaba.

- está bien si así lo quieres – Itachi no lo iba a admitir pero estaba cansado, no todos los shinobis de la familia habían sido sencillos de acabar hubo unos cuantos que le dieron una buena pelea, pero no serían de la orgullosa familia de haberse entregado fácilmente.

Escondido tras un árbol hizo un bunshin y le dio órdenes rápidas, no tenía mucho chakra por lo que debía darse prisa si quería matar a su primo, no podía dejarlo vivo, así significara matarse en el proceso, protegería a Sasuke y los niños que mando con él.

Salió de detrás del árbol en el jardín donde estaba y observo el lugar, en medio de todo su primo no se veía mejor que él ahora que se fijaba con atención.

- ¿crees acaso que vale la pena?

La mirada de Shisui no le sobresalto.

- ¡mataste a tu hermano! El único que no te veía como el monstruo que eres, jajajaja – Shisui disfruto del momento, Itachi ahora si parecía impresionado, pero bien eso era nuevo, no sabía que su primo lo consideraba un monstruo, sabía que algunos dentro de su mismo clan le temían por ser un "prodigio" ANBU a los 13 años, pero había descubierto que eso ya no le importaba había personas por las que sería ese monstruo con mucho gusto.

- lamento decepcionarte, Sasuke no es el único – la risa de Shisui murió lentamente.

- piensa lo que te haga más feliz – se lanzó adelante con el fin de golpear a su primo, no para hacerle gran daño, simplemente por el placer de sentir con sus propias manos como le lastimaba aunque fuera poco, quería ver su sangre y perderse en el placer de matar a su "mejor amigo"

Itachi se olvidó de todo y dejo que su agresividad guardada se hiciera cargo, esquivo el golpe iregular de su primo agachándose y metiendo su mano en el estómago del otro sacándole el aire, rápido un uper-cut en la barbilla, que le dejo un momento desorientado, suficiente para que su bunshin lo tomara por la espalda y lo inmovilizara, saco con un movimiento fluido una kunai de su bolsa de armas y al tiempo que se movía para acabar con la vida de Shisui este movió la mano derecha y en un movimiento mecánico enterró su propia kunai en el pecho de su primo al tiempo que este le cortaba el cuello y el bunshin desaparecía dejando caer los dos cuerpos al suelo.

Itachi cayo pesadamente sobre el cadáver, trato de levantarse pero la adrenalina de la batalla lo abandono, solo consiguió levantarse un poco y toser sangre, sonrió con ironía y se volteó de cara al cielo nublado de esa noche, ¿ya era de noche? Esperaba que Sasuke le hubiera hecho caso, sabía que Shiro llegaría en unos días, solo un par de días, para que ayudara a su hermano ahora que él no podría, no tenía ganas de luchar con la muerte, le dolía respirar, se tiró con un movimiento brusco el kunai que su primo le puso en el pecho, genial hasta el final había tenido fuerza, la suficiente al menos para atravesar la armadura de ANBU y perforarle un pulmón.

Tosió un poco más y deseo perder el conocimiento, no tenía fuerza para nada más y sabía que con esa herida podría tardar al menos 7 horas al menos en morir de manera lenta y dolorosa; sabía que un medi-nin le podría ayudar pero sentía que no valía la pena, al menos consiguió salvar a Sasuke y otros tres niños…

Miro el cielo una vez más, tenía la vista borrosa, pero no importo por primera vez aprecio las maravillas de las estrellas, una imagen bella y tranquila para morir.

Se mordió la lengua para no gritar de dolor cuando suspiró y perdió felizmente la conciencia.

* * *

"_**La agresividad humana es instintiva. Los seres**_

_**humanos no han desarrollado ningún mecanismo**_

_**ritualizado inhibidor de la agresividad para garantizar**_

_**la supervivencia de las especies. Por esta razón,**_

_**el hombre es considerado una especie extremadamente**_

_**peligrosa"**_

_**Konrad Lorenz.**_

* * *

**Ya sé que ñañaras no es inglés pero dado el caso creo que debía marcarse diferente considerando que en japonés no existe la "ñ" :D**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios:**

**- Nanda18: la verdad yo también me pregunto a veces lo mismo, como dije antes la historia ya se me escapo hace mucho de las manos y la idea original, aunque debo aceptar me gusta como va :3 lo de Voldemort lo dejo para luego, ahora hay otras cosas que tengo en mente jujujuju…muchas gracias por comentar siempre! Besos ;)**

**- Myrna Elva: tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa, eres genial! No me había pasado nada, solo que aún me cuesta a veces manejar tantas cosas que tengo en mi vida, pero no dejo la historia ;) Luna y Hinata también me gustan ya estoy viendo donde las pongo, porque seguro salen! Sabes que me tienes que tener paciencia que todo con el tiempo llega! :D hasta el próximo!**

**- Pabaji: xD lo de la carita de cachorro lo saque de mi hijo que aprendio que haciendo caras puede conseguir cosas de su pa'…muchas gracias por comentar! Espero te haya gustado este capi tbn! Nos leemos…**

**- Yami Sakura Vampire: muchas gracias! Yo también me pregunto cuales irán a ser las travesuras de los peques con las escobas, esto da para muchoooooooooooo, :D espero te guste este capi también! Hasta la próxima!**

**- Yaoilover4: si fue "ESTE" miércoles, y la próxima actualización el viernes de esta misma semana! Como verás lo de la masacre fue distinto, no mucho pero cambiar demasiado las cosas me complicaría demasiado el rollo de todo esto…luego igual lo haré ;) gracias por comentar siempre, besos!**

**- AndromedaKamui: wow, muchas gracias por guardar el capi y leerlo tan tarde! Espero se solucionen los problemas de tu internet! Espero te haya gustado este capi también, fue algo completamente inesperado :P que estes muy bien, gracias por comentar siempre, nos leemos, besos! ;)**

**- Yue: bueno la historia no será igual, eso ya se vio, aun me queda buscar una manera de salvar a Itachi, pero ya me las arreglare con eso…espero n.n gracias por el comentario!**

**- Akira Riddle: wow, un comentario único, me encantó! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste, espero cumplir las expectativas con los capis siguientes también! Saludos! ;)**

**- melina: te respondo acá, no me dejaste tu correo, si lo dejas tienes que poner espacios porque fanfiction no los acepta de otra manera, de cualquier forma lo de Shiro(Harry) con Itachi solo ellos saben por ahora n.n, muchas gracias por comentar, si quieres dejar tu correo de nuevo hazlo y te agrego a mi msn! No tengo ningún problema! Saludos ;3**

**- vanecool: muchas gracias, es la primera vez que me dicen algo asi de mi manera de escribir n/n espero no defraudarte en los siguiente capis, besos ;)**

**- nagi: wah, te me adelantas con la historia, pero cuando eso pase habrán algunas cosas imprevistas, de hecho ese capi ya lo tengo empezado y casi por terminado…jujujuju, es algo que incluso a mi me sorprendió por como quedo xD muchas gracias por comentar siempre! Eres de lo mejor!, besos ;)**

**- 19-NekoLuCi-91: jajajaja, es la primera vez que me dicen que un capi me queda retorcido xD me ha hecho reír tu comentario, y con las respuestas, pues tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber :3 muchas gracias por el comentario, besos!**

**- hell-chan: gracias, espero comentes de nuevo, me gusto tu Nick! ;) besos…**

**- Cassioepa: te extrañaba, pero que rico que estabas de vacaciones, espero te guste mucho como va la historia, tomate tu tiempo que de aca no la saca nadie :D muchos besos! **


	32. Chapter 32

La llegada de la mañana fue una de las más extrañas que había tenido en el último tiempo, pero a pesar de todo no iba a cambiar sus planes por nada del mundo; pensó en hacer todo con mucho cuidado, esto iba a darle una gran cantidad de problemas, pero llegados a este punto ni modo que se echara para atrás.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse un poco, cogió un montón de ropa limpia y se metió al baño para tomar una ducha, mientras sus revoltosos pequeños dormían aún en su cama, completamente desparramados, Ra abrazaba una almohada con manos y piernas, mientras Naruto tenía una pierna tirada sobre la espalda y por el estómago de su hermano, con los brazos abiertos abarcando gran parte de la cama con un pequeño camino de saliva saliendo de su boca y el mago podría jurar que antes de cerrar la puerta del baño podría haber escuchado la palabra "ramen" ni que decir tiene que sabía quién era…con una sonrisa se metió en la ducha, esos niños en verdad se habían vuelto parte importante de su vida.

Bajo para desayunar dejando a los dormir un poco más, sabía que con todas las emociones del día anterior debían estar cansados, además les esperaba un gran día hoy si las cosas salían bien o al menos un poco como esperaba a estas alturas ya no estaba seguro de nada, menos después de esa noche tan alocada...

- Buenos días, Shiro-sama – los otros dos elfos domésticos que hasta ahora habían mantenido la mansión, resultaron ser un elfo un poco viejo y muy amable, cosa que hasta ahora el mago no había visto, estaba muy entusiasmado con los niños sobre todo, por otro lado tenía una elfina que estaba feliz y encanta de servir al "Maestro" y luego de que les dijera que el termino le traía malos recuerdos y que ahora iba por las normas asiáticas y su nombre era diferente; habían decidido que por ningún motivo lo llamarían de otra manera que no fuera Shiro-sama, ya que con los apellidos creaban problemas al responderles los tres Uzumaki juntos. Lo que más asombraba al joven mago era que estos elfos por tradición familiar llevaban algo que según ellos era como uniforme, unas fundas de almohada con el antiguo escudo de la familia, primera vez que Shiro lo veía o se enteraba que la familia de su padre había sido tan importante y antigua; sabía que eran una gran familia de magos, pero eso estaba más allá de lo que había llegado a pensar o imaginar alguna vez, completamente limpios y en buenas condiciones, Dobby ahora que estaban aquí también lo usaba pero no por ello dejaba los calcetines desiguales, o los cinturones que hacían ruido cuando se movía, y tampoco los gorros que aplastaban sus orejas grandes, no que lo culpara el lugar era frío y Konoha era mucho más cálido de lo que tenía costumbre de ver.

- buenos días, Gallhy ¿Dobby sigue arriba?

- si, como usted ordeno Shiro-sama – la elfina estaba feliz de poder servirle - ¿desea alguna cosa Shiro-sama?

- creo que voy a desayunar y luego despertar a los revoltosos

- Gallhy ha hecho un desayuno para Shiro-sama, Naruto-sama y Ra-sama, ahora mismo Gallhy lo llevara al comedor Shiro-sama! – la elfina desapareció con un pequeño sonido dejando al mago solo en la escalera por la que iba en ese momento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Primer fin de semana en Hogsmead, se supone que sería algo relajante, distractivo, entretenido incluso feliz al no tener que soportar a la horrible persona que era la Profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Dolores Jane Umbrige; pero no era el caso...ella también había tenido la idea de ir al pueblo y relajarse, pero lo peor es que los podía ver en lo que hacían y criticar las cosas, que al parecer era su especialidad arruinar cada cosa divertida, cada broma que se les ocurría a los gemelos Weasley.

Metidos en sus pensamientos completamente absortos por la siguiente travesura que le realizarían a la mujer sapo, no notaron que eran seguidos por un desconocido desde hace un rato hasta que fue demasiado tarde y se vieron arrastrados por una fuerza que les sorprendió en alguien de esa complexión física. Aturdidos se vieron de pronto en una habitación de "Las Tres Escobas" junto con dos niños risueños, con miradas que no podían evitar notar eran demasiado similares a las de ellos y una sorprendida igualmente Hermione Granger.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose los hizo reaccionar completamente, y voltearon a ver a quien los había llevado allí, solo para descubrir a un chico un poco menor que ellos quitándose una capucha negra, dejando al descubierto un flequillo desordenado negro azabache y un cabello rojo que ponía en vergüenza al de ellos, sin importar que fueran Weasley y ellos se caracterizaban por ser pelirrojos, junto con un par de ojos que brillaban maravillosamente verdes con un deje aguamarina muy...único aún para un mago...el chico era pálido pero saludable, se notaba que había pasado su tiempo al sol, pero su piel era pálida por naturaleza eso no lo podía cambiar sin importar cuanto a cuanto sol estuviera expuesto, aun así algunas de esas facciones eran reconocidas por ellos, no pudieron evitar una sonrisa, no importa el hechizo de glamour que usará ellos lo reconocerían en cualquier parte, ese era su hermano en todo menos la sangre, ese era sin duda a quien todos buscaban, este era "Harry Potter"

- Harrikins - George le paso un brazo por los hombros

- desaparecer de esa manera - Fred imitó a su hermano

- nos preocupaste

- sin decir nada

- sin dejar saber que estas bien

- no volver a la escuela

- honestamente... - hicieron una cara dramática que hizo reír a los niños.

- ya basta ustedes dos, tienen razón pero si no lo dejan hablar no podemos saber por qué hizo lo hizo, tiene sus razones - Hermione estaba feliz de ver a su amigo tan bien, pero por supuesto quería respuestas también eso no se quedaría así, llevaba un horrible mes en la escuela soportando al director y sus idioteces, la incompetente de Umbrige y sufriendo por no poder decirle nada a Ron ni nadie, francamente estaba dividida entre darle una bofetada por idiota o simplemente gritarle, pero se vio incapaz de realizar ninguna de esas opciones quería a Harry como un hermano y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo dos veces por su bienestar.

- bien, primero presentaciones - el mago hasta ahora desaparecido camino hasta sentarse entre sus hermanitos que le sonrieron felices - Fred, George, Hermione, les presento a mis hijos mágicos Naruto y Ra Uzumaki.

Silencio, en la habitación solo había silencio y la cara de incredulidad de los tres estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Shiro se mordió la mejilla para evitar la risa, aunque las caras de sus amigos eran algo que sin duda merecía al menos una carcajada, por su seguridad e integridad no lo haría, esto era algo serio.

- ¿co...

- tú...

- ¿co...

Bien los gemelos tartamudeaban, algo que le empezó a asustar fue que la única chica del lugar no dijera palabra alguna, la miro detenidamente, cuando los otros notaron su mirada fija la miraron también, ella tenía la cabeza gacha por lo que sus ojos no se veían pero aun así su rostro estaba por completo carente de expresión, sus manos temblaban mientras las apretaba en puños fuertemente en su regazo, entonces le siguieron los hombros...

"¡oh, no...!" fue el pensamiento de los chicos, estaba llorando ninguno de ellos era bueno para hacer frente a una chica llorando.

- /Shiro-nii ¿por qué llora?/ - fue la inocente pregunta de Ra

- ¿te duele algo nee-chan? - sin poderlo evitar el rubio uso un término común para él y eso pareció romper la burbuja en la que estaba sumergida Hermione.

- ese término es...- Hermione hizo una pausa y saco un pañuelo de su túnica para limpiarse las lágrimas, recuperando un poco la compostura habló con voz firme - muy bien empieza a hablar Harry – le sonrió al niño rubio que al verla bien volvió con su familia.

- bueno para empezar, mi nombre ya no es más Harry Potter, ahora soy Shiro Uzumaki y...

Mientras Shiro les contaba por todo lo que había pasado mientras estaba en Konoha y sus alrededores, en la Villa algunos shinobis se enfrentaban a cosas que serían muy complicadas luego.

La noticia de lo que había pasado en el complejo Uchiha había recorrido el pueblo rápidamente, por supuesto cuando se dio aviso de lo que pasaba se dio orden de guardar silencio hasta el informe oficial del Hokage, lógicamente con eso solo se convirtió en un gran secreto a voces.

Los únicos que aún no sabían nada eran Remus, Siruis y los niños que estaban ahora a su cuidado en la casa de su cachorro, pero eso iba a cambiar pronto.

- Vuelvo luego Remus, creo que no son necesarias muchas cosas para los niños, salvo las cosas para el bebé, no tardo – Sirius le dijo en la puerta a su amigo dejándolo en la puerta de la casa, para ir por pañales, un biberón, leche y otras cosas necesarias.

Remus suspiró mientras estaba solo, miro la escalera y se armó de valor para subir a la habitación donde la noche anterior habían dejado a los niños que tan extrañamente llegaran a sus vidas.

Al llegar a la habitación, sintió ruido, por lo que decidió llamar antes de entrar para no asustar a los niños.

El ruido seso en el acto, entro con una sonrisa amable, que se tornó tierna al ver al niño mayor acunar nuevamente en sus brazos al bebé mientras los otros dos pequeños se aferraban a sus ropas y se escondían a su espalda.

- buenos días pequeños – los niños lo miraron con desconfianza.

- ¿dónde estamos? – Sasuke preguntó mucho completamente alerta esta vez, el día anterior había pasado algo porque no recordaba haber llegado a la cama en la que despertó con los otros niños que su hermano puso a su cuidado.

- en la casa de Uzumaki Shiro – Remus vio como la comprensión y reconocimiento apareció en la cara del niño; debía estar recordando lo de la noche pasada – ¿me dicen sus nombres? De esa manera las cosas serán más sencillas entre nosotros mientras vivamos aquí todos juntos ¿si?

- Sasuke, el bebé no sé – dijo mirando a los pequeños escondidos tras él indicándoles sin palabras que estaba bien confiar algo en la persona adulta del lugar.

- Ha-Hana, señor – la niña sin soltar en ningún momento la ropa de Sasuke hizo una reverencia pequeña y volvió a esconderse.

- Hikaru – si los otros no habían dicho el apellido por algo era y el niño no lo iba a regalar podía ser pequeño pero no era tonto y sabía que algo muy malo había pasado con su familia y el resto del clan.

- mucho gusto pequeños, ¿Qué les parece si bajamos a desayunar? No soy el mejor de los cocineros pero al menos puedo hacer algo que podamos comer todos, hasta que Sirius regrese con la leche para el bebé.

Guió a los niños que intercambiaban miradas y gestos cuando creía que nos los miraba hasta la cocina y los acomodo en la mesa mientras buscaba entre las cosas de la cocina donde encontró fruta fresca, jugo en la nevera y algo para hacer unos sándwich.

Los niños todo el tiempo fueron recelosos y callados los dos más pequeños pendientes todo el tiempo de Sasuke y este a su vez sin dejar de mirar nunca a Remus.

Remus moría de ganas de saber que les había pasado pero no les podía preguntar directamente, a saber que pasaron los pobres niños para llegar en esas condiciones, era algo que no les quería recordar. Era una buena mañana, por lo que para ocuparse en algo mientras los niños comían la fruta que pico para ellos, fue a abrir la ventana, pero

- ¡No! – se detuvo en seco al escuchar a Sasuke – aniki dijo que no abriéramos ni puertas ni ventanas hasta que alguien viniera por nosotros.

- esta bien, no lo haré, tranquilo Sasuke-kun – con el repentino movimiento de este y al alzar la voz el bebé se puso a llorar y Sasuke se veía en aprietos al no saber que hacer.

- ¿me permites? – Remus se acercó con cuidado estirando sus brazos mostrando en todo momento sus manos para que viera que no tenía ninguna mala intención.

- ¿qué harás? – los otros niños le miraban solo con curiosidad, no estaban seguros de nada pero allí estaban seguros y eso era algo bueno, además confiaban en Sasuke-san.

- solo calmarlo y revisar su pañal, no podemos alimentarlo hasta que vuelva Sirius – Remus sonrió al ver la mueca en la cara del niño a la mención del pañal, le entrego con cuidado al bebé que no había soltado desde que su hermano lo pusiera en sus brazos.

- esta bien, pequeño, vamos a cambiarte esta cosa mojada que te molesta – Remus comprobó que si, el bebé estaba mojado.

- vamos con usted – Sasuke tomo a Hana-chan y Hikaru-kun de las manos y siguieron al hombre a la habitación en que habían dormido.

Remus coloco al bebé en el futón y fue al armario sacando con cuidado su varita para transformar una camisa de su cachorro en un pañal y buscar otras cosas que les pudieran servir. Merlín esto era difícil!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto y Ra se dedicaron a jugar entre ellos ignorando a los amigos de Shiro mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado, esa mañana se habían levantado para no encontrar al mayor en la cama, se ducharon juntos rápidamente y bajaron a desayunar, donde encontraron a Shiro arreglando las cosas con los elfos domésticos de la casa, eran menos raros que Dobby-san en comportamiento al menos, aunque no por ellos menos escalofriantes.

Luego fueron a un pueblo llamado Hosgmead, donde visitaron una tienda de dulces, de la que salieron con una pequeña bolsa cada uno con cosas que no podían ni nombrar, pero no les importaba, eran dulces!

Recorrieron el lugar, hasta que fue casi hora de almorzar, había mucho que ver, Shiro los llevo a todo lo que parecía llamar su atención, menos a la casa de los gritos, a Ra no le agradó el nombre del lugar y cuando Naruto escucho por un dueño de una tienda que allí habían fantasmas se negó rotundamente a escuchar si quiera las explicaciones de Shiro, la sola mención de fantasmas lo dejo bloqueado de todo lo demás.

Dejando ese último hecho de lado, las cosas fueron muy divertidas y productivas, aunque aún se quejaban y reían de las ropas raras que usaban, debajo de las túnicas llevaban lo que querían, pero esas cosas en verdad parecían vestidos.

- y más o menos asi están las cosas, ahora díganme ustedes, no es sencillo conseguir información sin llamar la atención…

Su conversación fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión que estremeció el lugar, los gemelos sacaron rápidamente sus varitas mientras Hermione les seguía un poco nerviosa, Naru y Ra se quitaron sus túnicas de magos para tener mejor movilidad al igual que Shiro que llevaba en el cinturón una bolsa de armas shinobi, con kunai en una mano y varita en la otra se acercó a la ventana.

7 o 9 mortifagos caminaban lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra a todos los que estaban a su alcance, algunos estudiantes se defendían como podían mientras corrían a resguardarse en las tiendas, los mayores protegiendo a los menores, una maldición dio muy cerca de la ventana y Shiro se alejo de ella.

- mortifagos, no sé si por casualidad o saben que estoy aquí – miro a sus hermanos que estaban nerviosos, Naruto trataba de ocultarlo muy bien, pero podía sentir el chakra de Ra alterado, y un poco de arena salir de la calabaza empequeñecida que llevaba el niño también se movía agitada asustando con ello a los gemelos y la bruja en la habitación.

- ¿qué? – Hermione nunca pensó ver algo como eso, Harry les había explicado que habían cosas diferentes en donde estaba pero no entro en detalles y por lo que pudo ver el mago también estaba algo alterado por el comportamiento del niño.

- ¡Tapy! – ante el llamado un elfo domestico apareció haciendo una reverencia pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Shiro le pregunto - ¿puedes llevar personas contigo cuando apareces verdad? - el elfo asintió algo aturdido, no se suponía que los magos sabían de eso, por otro lado su maestro era diferente – bien, toma a Naru y llévalo a casa, bloquea la red flu y dile a Gallhy que prepare algunas cosas de primeros auxilios, que Dobby ayude si la condición de _él_ no ha cambiado, si esta despierto que permanezca en su habitación, luego vuelve por favor.

- si, Shiro-sama – el elfo tomo el brazo del aturdido rubio y se lo levo de allí.

- Shiro-nii – Ra se agarraba con fuerza la cabeza, afuera los gritos aumentaban y abajo en el bar también, a lo que ahora se habían sumado además llanto y maldiciones.

- vamos a ayudar – Fred o George en el momento no lo identifico.

- nuestros hermanos están allí – con eso salieron de la habitación.

Hermione no sabía si quedarse o irse de allí a ayudar…

- /Ra, pequeño escúchame, esta bien, Naruto esta en casa bien y seguro junto con Dobby, yo estoy bien, respira, concentra en ganar al Shukaku/ - el mago ignoro la mirada de su amiga, y siguió calmando al niño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto grito indignado por ser tratado de esa manera cuando llegaron de regreso a la "casa", Tapy desapareció a cumplir con sus órdenes mientras el rubio seguía enfurruñado en el lugar esperando preocupado a sus hermanos, si a él lo llevaron allí, allí debían llegar los otros también ¿no?.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius compró las cosas que necesitaba ante la mirada los desconcertados vendedores cuando pidió un biberón y pañales, pero no le importó, ya llamaba bastante la atención como era, así que esto no era nuevo, lo nuevo sin embargo que capto todo su interés y atención, fue lo que se decía de la masacre de un clan importante, de donde no hubo sobrevivientes; haciendo uso de sus recursos Slytherin heredados por su sangre Black se acercó a un grupo a cambiar información discretamente, es decir, a chismorrear.

**Hola, lamento no haber actualizado el viernes, pero las cosas se me salieron de control, primero salgo y como no iba lejos fui caminando cuando volvi estaba toda mojada porque se puso a llover a cantaros . luego en la tarde cuando iba a la guardería por mi chibi, me chocaron el auto, por suerte fue solo un rasguño pero me hizo llegar tarde y tuve que limpiar lo que había mojado cuando llegue antes, anduve con apuro todo el día…**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, y lo siento de nuevo por la demora.**

**PD: si quieren saber que paso con Itachi, alguien mencionó por allí a Madara y otros más, pues…..tendrán que seguir leyendo la historia ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**- **habla normal –

- /habla japonés/ -

- /**HABLA BIJUU/ -**

_**Flashback…

* * *

**_

Cuando se dio la alarma de que Hogsmead estaba bajo ataque, Dumbledore abrió la red flu para que los alumnos fueran regresando, sin importar la cantidad de protestas de Umbrige o cualquier problema que pudiera crear la bruja después.

Los gemelos Weasley encontraron a Ginny en el primer piso de las Tres Escobas y se sintieron algo aliviados hasta que un trío de mortifagos entró en el lugar, cuando iban a atacar un estruendo en la planta alta los hizo detenerse a todos, se miraron desconcertados por el cambio de acontecimientos.

Hermione bajo corriendo completamente pálida con su túnica rasgada, mientras bajaba se escuchan gritos de alguien en un idioma que no conocían. El techo del bar se estremeció una vez más y arena comenzó a caer de las grietas que se formaron.

- ¿qué demonios está pasando? – preguntó un mortifago que por el sonido de su voz era bastante joven.

- no se suponía que esto pasaría – le dijo otro también asustado al que supuestamente estaba al mando del trío.

- no perdamos la oportunidad, vayan – ordenó el mayor al parecer saliendo de su leve estupor.

- todo el mundo fuera si no quieren morir aplastados, ahora! – Shiro bajo corriendo las escaleras y un gran sonido como de una pared cayendo hizo que todo el mundo en el lugar le hiciera caso.

Arriba Shiro hacía todo lo posible para detener al Shukaku, al parecer al Ichibi no le agrado mucho la idea de que Gaara ahora Ra pudiera dormir, ya que con ello perdía poder de manipular al niño que era su contenedor y aprovechando el susto del pequeño y que confiando en su "familia" había bajado algo sus defensas se apoderó del pequeño cuerpo, el mago sabía que el bijuu pronto saldría, pero claro esperaba estuviera en una situación que no fuera tan mala y poco oportuna.

- /**UN SIMPLE HUMANO NUNCA PODRÍA DOMINARME/ -** Shukaku había cambiado las facciones de Ra, ahora eran completamente frías, con un deje de maldad que le ponía la piel de gallina, y la mirada una vez hermosa de color aguamarina con dejes esmeraldas y zafiro ahora era amarilla con los ojos un poco rasgados, pero lo peor para Shiro fue la voz, esa voz carente de sentimientos y tan calculadora, tan manipulante, tan fuerte, que nunca pensó podría venir del pequeño, claro que debía recordarse ese ya no era su pequeño, era Shukaku.

- /no quiero dominarte, solo quiero que dejes vivir tranquilo a _mí _otouto/ - Shiro estaba preparado para lo que fuera, aquí estaba con Shukaku, y si salía por la ventana o por la puerta estaría rodeado de mortifagos, oh que maravilloso día, sin mencionar como había comenzado, levantándose de madrugada para hacer frente a otro asesino demente, nadie podía decir que su vida era aburrida y rutinaria.

**- /ERES DIFERENTE HUMANO, PERO NADIE LE DICE QUE HACER A SHUKAKU/ - **Lanzó un golpe de arena que atravesó el lugar en que segundos antes había estado el mago, debía agradecer a Kurenai-san por enseñarle tan bien el control del chakra, ahora estaba colgado del techo y a salvo por el momento.

Al instante siguiente uno de los bracitos y pierna de su hermano se volvieron grotescas partes de alguna criatura, sabiendo que era urgente tener vía libre para hacer algo o al menos intentarlo, Shiro realizo un rápido bunshin y lo envió abajo para despejar el lugar de los magos y brujas y claro los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Una vez abajo el bunshin grito - ¡todo el mundo fuera si no quieren morir aplastados, ahora! – como para darle más certeza a sus palabras una viga del techo del bar cayo con un gran estruendo entre unos asustadizos niños tercero, que estaban saliendo por la red flu del lugar.

- ¡Tapy! – cuando el elfo regreso se encontró prisionero de un fuerte abrazo de su amo, salvado por los pelos de una garra de una criatura muy rara –saca a los que están abajo, deja a los mortifagos y ten cuidado!

El elfo algo aturdido se fue a cumplir con sus órdenes.

- /**DE NINGUNA MANERA LOS DEJARE VIVOS, PUEDEN CORRER CUANTO QUIERAN, PEQUEÑO Y TONTO HUMANO/ - **Shukaku reía mientras veía sufrir por la preocupación al humano que le había estado cuidando a su contenedor durante el último tiempo, no podía negar que el joven le intrigaba, lo trataba bien aún sabiendo de su existencia, pero luego comenzó a someterlo, lo peor fue cuando el pájaro del demonio llego para hacerlo dormir, al él y al niño…eso no lo podía permitir, no después de haber tenido que aguantar tanto en ese pequeño cuerpo para que perdiera el control que había ganado con su esfuerzo de años.

- /¡deja en paz a Ra!/ - Shiro nada más ganaba algo de tiempo, hasta que su bunshin sacará a los demás de allí, fue una excelente idea haber enviado a Naruto antes, el descontrol del demonio solo en la casa Potter habría sido problemático y complicado de manejar para los pobres elfos y el idiota que estaba a su cuidado ahora…

Fuera de Las Tres Escobas la gente corría gritando, los niños eran llevados por los maestros que tenían cierto grado de control en el caos que se había formado, pero cuando una pared cayo y el extraño pelirrojo que los alerto de salir del bar desapareció en una voluta de humo, el caos se volvió aun peor al escuchar el grito de dos pelirrojos y una chica peli castaña gritar al mismo tiempo ¡Harry!

Marie Anne Song no lo podía creer, estaba en su día libre y había ido a Hogsmead para visitar a su prima que estaría allí con sus amigos de Hogwarts, era una buena manera de recordad viejos tiempos cuando aún era estudiante, ahora como Auror las cosas eran más complicadas siempre y el tiempo libre era algo escaso.

Todo había ido bien en la mañana, el lugar era tal como siempre en un día lleno de escolares dando vueltas entusiasmados de estar lejos de las responsabilidades típicas de ser estudiante y sin tener a los profesores constantemente sobre ellos viendo cada cosa que hacían.

Sonrió al ver a un par de niños de unos 6 o 7 años arrastrar a uno mayor hacia Las Tres escobas seguramente para comer algo, y entonces vio a su prima, levanto la mano para saludarla cuando los gritos comenzaron.

Al final de la calle principal habían muchos gritos y los niños corrían despavoridos en dirección contraria, olvidando todo lo demás comenzó a actuar según la habían entrenado, envió a los más pequeños a cubierto, ordeno a los alumnos mayores mantener la calma y ayudar, luego fue a ver lo que pasaba, pero para eso ningún Auror estaba preparado de eso estaba segura.

De pronto la gente comenzó a reunirse fuera de Las Tres Escobas, donde alcanzo a reconocer la cabeza joven pelirroja con el flequillo negro del chico al que los niños arrastraban en la puerta del lugar sacando a todos…¿¡que le pasaba por la cabeza, no se daba cuenta que era mejor quedarse dentro que poner a todos en la línea de fuego!...entonces un estruendo y una pared cayo, vio como el chico quedaría aplastado y lanzó el primer hechizo protector que se le vino a la mente pero al parecer era tarde el joven había sido golpeado y…se volvió humo?

- ¿qué demonios?

Y como respondiendo a su llamado un demonio en toda regla apareció en lo que solía ser la segunda planta del bar, con el joven que hace nada de tiempo se había vuelto humo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los mortifagos entrando en pánico por no tener control de la situación o de la criatura destructiva para el caso, comenzaron a lanzar ciertos hechizos con precaución sin saber qué consecuencias podrían tener en el demonio, después de todo no eran idiotas para lanzar cualquier cosa.

Shukaku al verse golpeado por cosas que le cosquilleaban en cada lugar que le tocaban, se aburrió pronto tenía cosas que tratar con el humano llamado Shiro, no tenía tiempo de jugar con basura insignificante con sus patéticos trucos.

Una ráfaga de arena fue lanzada en contra de los tres mortifagos que habían tenido la mala idea de atacar al ichibi.

- ¡fuera del camino! – Umbridge pasó entre los pocos estudiantes que aún estaban en el lugar, los otros magos y brujas mayores ayudaban a sacar a los niños, la mayoría de las personas del pueblo ya estaban también en el castillo y bajo su protección.

Los mortifagos vieron que perdían el control total de la situación por lo que se reagruparon, lanzaron la marca tenebrosa y se marcharon dejando tras de sí un caos y una misión sin terminar por salvar sus vidas, era mejor ser torturados por El Lord Tenebroso que morir en ese lugar a 'manos' de esa cosa.

Dolores Umbridge vio a la Auror que a veces se encontraba en el ministerio y avanzo a darle órdenes, pero la joven estaba en shock, ella lamentablemente no se encontraba en posición de hacer algo al respecto, por lo que opto por lo más beneficiable, refugiarse en una tienda lejana de todo el caos del lugar, hasta que la mayor parte pasara y luego tendría la oportunidad de ser una de las primeras en regresar al lugar afectado y seguir con su trabajo para el ministerio como si nunca se hubiese marchado, con ayuda de la magia se podían hacer muchas cosas y lo que sus superiores no supieran no les haría daño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- /¡Shukaku!/ - vamos Harry piensa, tu puedes sacar una solución a esto, no tiene que ser tan complicado, llevas tu tiempo viviendo con Ra y Shukaku y Naruto y Kyuubi… - lo tengo – Shiro saltó frente al demonio ahora en toda su gloria que miraba al humano que se alzaba de pie firme contra él.

- **/¿YA NO QUIERES JUGAR?/ **

En el lugar ahora solo estaban Hermione, Fred, George, Umbridge, McGonagall que había llegado en algún momento, la Auror Song, Ron que había llegado buscando a sus hermanos y su amiga, otro dos Aurores que se podría decir solo por el uniforme que llevaban, Shiro y Shukaku.

- /la vida de Ra-chan nunca ha sido un juego para mi/ - Shiro se obligo a calmarse - /sé que para ti tampoco porque tienen un vinculo por el sello, pero…si me das un tiempo creo que puedo hacer algo para que eso cambie y…lo iba a dejar para más adelante pero me parece que hay una posibilidad de que te separe de Ra-chan y pueda darte un cuerpo físico/

- **/NO TE CREO Y MAS AÚN ¿Por qué ME DARÍAS UN CUERPO FÍSICO SABIENDO LAS CONSECUENCIAS QUE ESO LLEVARÍA?/ - **Sip, Shukaku lo había confirmado el humano era idiota…

- /aunque no me creas te considero parte de mi familia, Ra-chan y Naru-chan no son los únicos con alguien más dentro de ellos que los controla en ciertos momentos/ - estaba jugando un juego peligroso y no tenía tiempo, no faltaría mucho para que los magos más experimentados reaccionaran a que estaba hablando con Shukaku y los atacaran a ambos.

- **/HAHAHAHAHAHA/ - **La risa del demonio hizo que los magos retrocedieran un poco más – **DE VERDAD ERES DIFERENTE HUMANO, PERO SIGUES SIN GUSTARME **– todos se asombraron cuando Shukaku habló en un idioma que entendían.

**- **puedes matarme entonces, pero a ver cómo te las arreglas para regresar a Suna por tu cuenta y cumplir tu venganza – Shiro ignoro las exclamaciones a sus espaldas y los llamados casi frenéticos de su amiga Hermione, que no dejaba de gritar su nombre mientras los gemelos y Ron la detenían para que no fuera a su lado – vamos Shukaku, regrésame a Ra y en cuanto estemos de regreso en casa veremos cómo solucionar ese sello.

- **MAS TE VALE CUMPLIR TU PROMESA, HUMANO – **la mirada que le dio solo hizo sonreír al mago.

- Shiro, yo te llamo por tu nombre, no demonio, Ichibi o cualquier otra cosa, por lo tanto, llámame por mi nombre también, Shiro –

- **NO TIENES A TU SUERTE…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius abrió la puerta de un golpe secó y gritó cuando entro tropezando con las compras.

- ¡Moony! – en la planta alta se escucharon gritos y maldiciones en inglés para el que acaba de llegar.

Sirius lo ignoró, dejo las cosas en la entrada, se quito los zapatos luchando por mantener el equilibrio y avanzar al mismo tiempo, subió saltando los escalones de dos en dos hasta que llegó a la habitación donde estaba Remus.

- ¡Moony! Tengo que hablar contigo – con la respiración entrecortada y el cabello y la ropa desordenada Sirius no hizo caso de los regaños de su amigo, mientras lo agarraba de una manga y lo sacaba al pasillo dejando un grupo de niños desconcertados en la habitación.

- ¡en que estas pensando llegando de esa manera asustando a los niños! – Remus coloco un encanto en el pasillo para que los niños no escucharan su conversación.

- lo siento, pero ya sé que les pasó… - Sirius cambió su expresión a una completamente seria y Remus le escucho ahora con toda su atención y más calmado.

- lo escuche de una mujer que estaba en el mercado, al parecer ayer al atardecer hubo una masacre en uno de los clanes importantes, de allí hay diversas teorías del porque y quien lo hizo, pero lo más importante es que aun no se ha dicho nada oficial, y no hubo sobrevivientes…me parece salvo aquellos que llegaron aquí con ayuda de la magia y no han sido encontrados…Moony tenemos que hacer algo para mantener a estos niños a salvo de quien sea que haya acabado con toda su familia…

Remus Lupin solo pudo mirarlo en shock por un momento antes de asentir y volver con los niños a la habitación donde los había dejado cambiándose por ropa limpia tomada prestada de sus nuevos pequeños cachorros adoptados por Harry, Sirius tras él con una sonrisa para los pequeños, ahora ellos se encargarían que nada malo les volviera a ocurrir, tendrían que hablar con Harry también cuando regresara no podían invadir su casa de esta manera…su ahijado necesitaba una casa más grande al parecer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi despertó pero no se movió ni dio indició alguno de estar vivo, mantuvo su respiración lenta, calmó su corazón que se aceleró por un segundo al sentir el dolor regresar a su cuerpo, recordó todo lo que había pasado, lo que había hecho, como se había dejado caer en la inconsciencia creyendo que estaba acabado, hasta que Uchiha Madara llegó…

_**Flashback…**_

_**-vamos despierta de una vez – alguien le daba golpecitos en la cara, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente golpeado ya, gimió cuando intento resoplar, maldita sea! La herida en el pulmón dolía!**_

_**- ¿quién… - comenzó una pregunta que no pudo terminar puesto un ataque de tos lo atacó haciéndole sentir el cobrizo sabor de la sangre, su sangre que había probado en contadas ocasiones.**_

_**- ya cálmate niño, si hubiese querido matarte lo hubiera hecho hace mucho en lugar de ayudarte – Itachi a pesar de todo le dirigió una mirada fría que es su estado actual no daba más que risa por el pobre intento como un niño haciendo un puchero – soy Uchiha Madara y te tengo una propuesta…**_

_**Itachi escuchó a Madara sin verdadera atención, honestamente estaba más concentrado en averiguar cómo se las había arreglado para sobrevivir con esas heridas tanto tiempo por lo demás, debía ser cerca de media noche quizás un poco más tarde, pero la verdad no era importante ya que era imposible que el ninja que estaba frente a él fuera el que lo había curado a tal grado por muy talentoso que fuera. **_

_**Madara le pidió que se pusiera de pie y recordó la fea quemadura de su pierna, haciendo una mueca mental se sentó y observo que había sanado buena parte de ella, mucho más rápido de lo que normalmente haría bajo las atenciones de un medi-nin, aquí había algo más o estaba alucinando, o había pasado más de un día cosa que no sería posible porque los shinobis de la hoja nunca serían tan descuidados como para haberlo dejado allí sin más.**_

_**En el momento en que se puso de pie todo el dolor que había estado aguantando hasta ahora se hizo presente, se mordió la lengua para no decir nada, Madara le sonreía con malicia sabiendo seguramente que el orgullo no le dejaría quejarse.**_

_**- ¿y bien? – pregunto Madara con paciencia.**_

_**- ¿bien qué? – gruño una tercera persona que acababa de aparecer de la nada entre los dos sorprendidos Uchihas, aunque ambos por diferentes razones claro está – Itachi, ¿Qué en nombre de Merlín te ha pasado? Y ¿quién es usted?**_

_**Itachi estaba en shock, allí a su lado ahora sosteniéndolo con cuidado estaba Shiro Uzumaki, quien se suponía no estaba en la aldea y más aún no debía saber nada de lo que aquí estaba pasando, era prácticamente un civil ¡por todos los dioses!**_

_**- Uchiha Madara ¿y usted? – contesto el mayor mucho más recuperado por la aparición del jovencito que ahora que miraba bien estaba claramente en pijama! Que impresionante…sin duda el jovencito sabía hacer una entrada, ahora, ¿Qué relación tenia este extraño con el Uchiha?**_

_**- Uzumaki Shiro, bueno no tengo tiempo para esto, estoy cansado y debo regresar antes que noten que no estoy, un placer Uchiha-san – Shiro agarró mejor a Itachi y se iba a marchar cuando el hombre llamado Madara lo habló con voz firme.**_

_**- Itachi-kun va conmigo Uzumaki-san…**_

_**- oh, no lo creo, este baka tiene mucho que explicar, lo siento por interrumpirlos, hasta pronto – Shiro se apareció de inmediato no dejando oportunidad para que el mayor replicara y tampoco Itachi, en ese lugar había un aroma a muerte muy reciente, seguramente no tardarían en llegar fantasmas curiosos a ver y él no quería estar presente y tener que explicar o escuchar lo que había pasado además por lo que podía ver no iban a ser figuras agradables, nunca le gusto como se veía Nick casi decapitado cuando se dejaba colgar la cabeza , además habían ciertas cosas por las no quería tener nada que ver con la muerte, mucho menos en esas cantidades y fresca…y ese tipo que estaba con Itachi tenía un aura muy fría y aunque su olfato no pudiera competir con un genin sentía la muerte en él más que en nadie que hubiera conocido antes, quizás algunos Mortifagos pero incluso así, este hombre ganaba con creces.**_

_**Cuando llegaron estaban fuera de una gran casa, era una mansión como Itachi solo había visto en sus misiones y ni siquiera se asemejaba en la construcción, casi era un castillo.**_

_**Shiro llamo a Dobby ya que conocía a Itachi y le pidió preparar algunas vendas y pociones en una habitación algo apartada de las demás, al entrar en la casa Itachi se desmayo nuevamente sin tener una visión clara de donde estaba o entender las palabras que Shiro hablaba.**_

_**Fin Flashback…**_

Itachi abrió los ojos aun sin moverse, su cuerpo se sentía adormecido y quería quedarse de esa manera, sin dolor era maravilloso, miró un techo alto blanco que en el centro tenía una lámpara de araña muy intrincada y elegante, la curiosidad le gano y giro la cabeza a un lado, ya había notado que estaba en una cama pero al voltear la cabeza nunca imagino que fuera una cama tan grande, se veía un bonito edredón con un suave tejido de color pastel, junto a la cama una mesita de noche con una lámpara, más allá un escritorio con una silla que pintaba muy cómoda y sencilla, un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo hizo que se sentara para terminar de admirar el lugar en que estaba; una puerta a la derecha que era casi imperceptible, una cómoda con un gran espejo sobre ella, otra puerta semi abierta dejando ver un cuarto de baño, un buró con sus cosas, las pocas que había tenido encima cuando Shiro lo encontró, y una ventana con las cortinas corridas.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta la gran ventana, era de mañana el sol estaba en lo alto, aunque unas nubes demostraban que el clima era algo frío, ignorando por completo el dolor de sus heridas y el cansancio que tenía, miro al horizonte y se sorprendió por lo que vio…¿Dónde en el mundo estaba? Esto no se parecía en nada a cualquier lugar en los países ocultos, por los menos nada que hubiera visto antes en sus misiones, era un lugar increíble…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto estaba en un caos con respecto a lo que hacer, Tapy-san llegaba con niños de lo que su Shiro-nii le había dicho era la escuela de ese lugar, por la ropa era la única manera que sabía, luego de dejar a los niños que llevaba se iba y regresaba con más niños, pero nunca con Ra o Shiro, no estando seguro de que hacer Naruto se dedico a mirarlos.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts miraban el lugar al que el elfo los había llevado, estaban en una gran sala, muy bien decorada, elegante pero sencilla, aun así se veía llena de reliquias y sin duda era de una mansión mágica si las cosas y retratos encantados era algún indicador.

Luego de pasada la impresión, comenzaron a entrar en pánico, los mortifagos los habían atacado mientras estaban en Hogsmead, esta era una casa elegante y mágica, seguramente de un mortifago, al parecer el pensamiento fue común porque todos entraron en pánico y comenzaron a agruparse, los mayores instintivamente dejando a los menores detrás y con las varitas listas.

- ¿ya tranquilos? – Naruto preguntó enfadado desde su posición en uno de los sofás de la sala.

- ¿Quién eres? – un estudiante de primer año pregunto algo tímido.

- Naruto - dijo el rubio – pueden estar tranquilos, Shiro-nii dijo que esta casa es segura.

- ¿Quién es Shiro? – el niño tenía curiosidad y los otros solo los dejaban hablar hasta ahora con eso no había problemas.

- mi hermano mayor – Naruto le respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo – el mejor hermano del mundo

- ok…

Itachi escucho que había gran bullicio desde la planta baja, se pregunto si bajar sería prudente, dado el caso que las cosas estaban mal de esa manera, durante la noche, porque quería asumir que había pasado solo una noche y no quien sabe cuánto tiempo inconsciente, no había podido hablar nada con Shiro y lo de Madara…de pronto notó que tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza.

- Itachi-sama – pego un pequeño bote que por suerte paso desapercibido para Dobby-san que acababa de llegar a la habitación.

- Dobby-san, ¿Dónde estamos? – el extraño amigo/sirviente/criatura era tan bueno como cualquier otro para obtener las respuestas que quería en este momento.

- en Newcastle, en la antigua mansión Potter, el Maestro Shiro-sama me ha dejado a cargo de usted mientras él atiende otras cosas hasta que regrese, ¿hay algo que Dobby le pueda traer Itachi-sama?

- ¿mi ropa? – pregunto de pronto Itachi al notar que solo tenía puesto unos pantalones de algodón y el resto del cuerpo casi entero cubierto de vendas, kami como odiaba las vendas, picaban, por lo menos ahora sabía donde estaba aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde quedaba Newcastle pero algo es algo.

- su ropa está siendo limpiada en estos momentos – Dobby iba a agregar algo más pero el shinobi lo hizo detenerse con un gesto de la mano.

- ¿hay algo que pueda usar entonces? – Itachi a pesar de todo vio impresionado como el elfo agitaba la cabeza para asentir y sus enormes orejas se agitaban como batiendo el aire luchando apresadas en su gorro estrafalario como su dueño.

El elfo fue y volvió con algo pulcramente doblado y planchado, Itachi lo tomo con un agradecimiento y se encontró con un manto azul oscuro simple, era como una capa a excepción de las cositas que tenía para amarrarse o abrocharse o como fuera…después de una lucha de unos diez minutos con la cosa esa, logro ponerse de manera medianamente decente la dichosa 'capa' y se dirigió a salir, al tocar el suelo del pasillo noto que estaba descalzo, en la habitación había estado todo el tiempo sobre una gruesa y suave alfombra; ahora sobre el suelo frío se termino de despertar por completo y bajo a donde escuchaba las voces.

El lugar era enorme, estaba lleno de habitaciones y decoraciones de una persona que se estaba pudriendo en dinero, podría jurar que vio al menos 5 adornos de oro solido y no precisamente pequeños, y perdió la cuenta de cosas con joyas incrustadas, por no decir la enrome araña e el techo en el centro de lo que tenía que ser el recibidor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto miraba a los que estaban con él en la sala de la casa, Tapy llevaba un rato sin regresar con nadie más, los alumnos estaban relativamente más tranquilos aunque hablaban en susurros tan rápidamente que Naruto no alcanzaba a entender todo lo que decían.

- ¡arg, esto es desesperante! - Naruto se revolvió los cabellos con frustración; no era bueno con situaciones como esta de presión y tensión, el aire, la atmosfera del lugar era completamente tensa a pesar de todo.

- ¿Naruto-kun?

El lugar quedo en silencio y las miradas de todos se voltearon a la puerta para ver a un chico con una túnica de mago semi abierta en la que se veían algunas vendas que llevaba debajo, descalzo y a pesar de la hora daba la impresión que acaba de levantarse o salir de un sarcófago como uno de los más jóvenes dijo en susurros que Itachi escucho pero no entendió.

- ¡tú! - Naruto lo apunto con un dedo acusador

- /¿qué?/ - Itachi estaba desconcertado por decir lo menos escucha a todas las personas en la habitación hablar eran alrededor de una veintena incluyendo a Naruto, pero todos hablaban en un idioma que le era desconocido.

- /oh, lo siento, es que aquí hablan el idioma de Shiro-nii/ - Naruto estaba ahora aun mas confundido en qué momento había llegado Itachi-teme a la casa y porque usaba la túnica de mago de **su** Shiro-nii?

- /¿qué pasa aquí?/ - Itachi camino hasta llegar junto al rubio notando como todas las miradas seguían sus movimientos, tomo asiento junto al rubio, en verdad las vendas picaban y todo su cuerpo dolía pero no lo iba a decir y mucho menos mostrar con gestos en el rostro, era un Uchiha después de todo, se maldijo mentalmente hay cosas que le serían imposible olvidar - /¿y porque te tomas la cabeza de esa manera?/

- /no lo… - no termino su frase porque en ese momento Tapy llego con una persona a cuestas que cayó muy poco delicadamente, junto con Shiro que cargaba a un inconsciente Ra y se veía que tenía una herida muy fea en un brazo; en cuestión de segundos Dobby llego con un pelirrojo que gritaba groserías, y Tapy había desaparecido y regreso con otro pelirrojo que también maldecía fluidamente, Dobby también había ido y regresado de manera más rápida de la que creían posible con otra persona pelirroja, el caos de piernas y brazos era muy divertida en cualquier otra situación, ahora sin embargo era confuso.

* * *

**Hola! apuesto a que muchas ya pensaban que había abandonado, pero lamento decirles que no lo haré! :P **

**Se me complicaron algunas cosas que ya tengo más o menos solucionadas, honestamente si no fuera por mi chibi y mi esposo a estas alturas si habría abandonado...bueno les debo las respuestas de los reviews, mañana tratare de dejar el siguiente capitulo, ya casi lo termino, me falta más que nada la corrección de ortografía y eso creo :3**

**Muchos besos ;)  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola! acá como prometí un nuevo capitulo! disfrutenlo...**

**- **habla normal –

- /habla japonés/ -

- /**HABLA BIJUU/ -**

**_Flashback…_**

* * *

En cuanto las el grupo que acaba de llegar se hubo arreglado y recompuesto un poco de su entrada 'poco ortodoxa' como dijo Hermione luego, comenzaron las preguntas y las explicaciones que todos a estas alturas necesitaban.

- ¡Shiro-nii! – Shiro acababa de ponerse de pie firme con Ra en sus brazos cuando Naruto se lanzó sobre él y abrazándolo como podía - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Ra-chan esta bien? /¿Por qué hay tantas personas en la casa?/ ¡estas sangrando! ¿Qué te paso? Ita...

- Naru, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? – el rubio lo estaba llenando de preguntas y todos veían divertidos en diferentes grados la interacción de los hermanos, daba la impresión de que el pequeño rubio daba la impresión de que no necesitaba ni respirar para poder hablar tanto de corrido con un acento extraño y mezclando las preguntas con otro idioma.

- /¡HAI!/ - Naruto notó que era una situación…diferente, y tenía que ayudar.

- ahora regreso – les dijo a todos indicándole con ello que se quedaran todos los demás allí. Una mirada a Hermione y los Weasley que ellos respondieron inmediatamente señalándole con ello que se harían cargo de las cosas en el lugar hasta que regresara.

Una vez fuera del salón, Shiro llevó a Naruto hasta el recibidor, se las arreglo para hacer los sellos y aparecer un bunshin que tomo a un inconsciente Ra de los brazos del mago.

- /llévalo a su habitación y espérenme allí, todo estará bien, lo difícil ya paso, pero quiero que si Ra-chan despierta vea a alguien conocido cerca, confió en ti Naru-chan ne?/

- /hai, Shiro-nii, ten cuidado/

- /lo haré Naruto, ahora ve/ - Shiro dio un pequeño empujoncito a su hermano para enviarlo a la siguiente planta.

Naruto se fue con el bunshin de su hermano que cargaba a Ra por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Shiro, a fin de cuentas era donde los tres habían pasado la noche o al menos la mayor parte de ella, no que los más pequeños supieran pero aún así era lo más conocido que tenían para que Ra despertara por el momento.

Con suspiró el mago volvió sobre sus pasos y se armo de valor antes de entrar a la sala en donde ahora estaban todos esperando por él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, el castillo estaba lleno de la gente del pueblo, eso no era problema en realidad, los alumnos se habían adaptado a tener más personas rápidamente dadas las circunstancias, el problema eran los gritos de Dolores Umbridge, faltaban alumnos, supuestamente Harry Potter había estado en el pueblo durante el ataque, habían aparecido mortifagos, no solo en Hogsmead también en varios otros puntos importantes habitados por magos, ataques simultáneos dejando la marca tenebrosa luego de hacer el mayor daño posible, pero lo más importante era el demonio que había hecho acto de presencia en el lugar, ese era un demonio muy diferente, el sabía que había escuchado de él en algún lugar pero ahora mismo no podía pensar con claridad, debía recuperar a los alumnos perdidos o tendría que hacer frente a los padres y al ministerio y la lista seguía y seguía…

- malditos mocosos – el viejo mira por la ventana de su oficina y piensa o más bien trata de averiguar lo que sea que harán ahora sus más grandes dolores de cabeza Tom Riddle y Harry Potter.

Por otro lado tenía de perdidos a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, el último había dejado la casa llena de trampas, órdenes al maldito elfo que nunca le hizo caso antes de ahora de mantener a todos lejos de su casa y a quien lograra entrar no le esperaba nada, absolutamente nada que quisiera recordar, esto le estaba dando muchos problemas pero él sabía que era el único que podía detener las cosas y llevarlas por el camino correcto, los demás más jóvenes solo tenían que seguirle después de todo el con su experiencia los podía guiar, lástima que los niños no lo veían de esa manera y él tuviera que actuar en consecuencia.

Itachi no entendía una palabra de lo que decían por lo que se quedo quieto en su lugar, tratando de ver por el lenguaje corporal lo que pasaba en el lugar, después de todo eran mayormente niños, aunque habían unos que obviamente eran mayores que él, sabía que eran civiles y no sabían manejar cosas tan simples como mantener una cara plana y sus expresiones eran tan claras que un niño de primer año de la academia los podría leer sin mayores problemas.

El último grupo de pelirrojos con la chica histérica, habían sido sin duda a tomar en cuenta, los otros parecían conocerlos y relajarse notablemente en su presencia, seguían hablando entre ellos y la chica de manera increíble tomo el control rápidamente de la situación y con ordenes cortas tuvo a todos tranquilos y callados, toda una hazaña considero Itachi dado el caso que las personas cuando quieren respuestas no se están tranquilas, aquella chica tenía algo diferente, si duda amiga de Shiro, quien más si no para ser civil…creía haber escuchado el nombre de una chica amiga de Shiro que era así, pero de momento no lograba recordar su nombre, aunque sabía era alguien a tener en cuenta, en bromas él le había dicho que ella podía ser toda una bruja, luego supo a que se refería…

La puerta se abrió sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y Shiro entró en la habitación viéndose un poco más tranquilo, algo que no le gusto mucho a Itachi, se sintió como la calma antes de la tormenta y estaba seguro seria una tormenta de proporciones exorbitantes, se estremeció levemente estaba seguro que el se vería envuelto y no había forma de que escapara de eso, por primera vez desde que se convirtió en ANBU Itachi sintió verdadero temor de una persona…y eso de cierta manera retorcida le gusto, era humano a pesar de todo lo que querían hacerle creer.

- wow compañero ¿en verdad eres tú? – Ron fue el primero en acercarse a Shiro luego de que regreso al salón y sus hermanos y Hermione le hubieran explicado lo más rápido posible lo que sabían, no fue muy difícil obtener lo importante de todo el balbuceo, años de convivir con Hermione le habían dado práctica.

- si Ron, soy yo – por un momento Shiro tuvo el impulso de decirlo que ahora iba por otro nombre pero por seguridad prefirió dejarlo en Harry por el momento, no es que no confiara en Ron, pero el salón estaba lleno de otros alumnos, debía ser más especifico con los elfos domésticos desde ahora.

- creo que es hora de que regresen a la escuela… - Shiro intento hablar pero las protestas comenzaron de inmediato.

- ¿Qué hay de ti?

- ¿Por qué dejaste Hogwarts?

- ¿de verdad no piensas regresar?

- ¿Por qué huiste?

- ¿Qué paso con el ataque al pueblo?

- ¿eran mortifagos de verdad?

- ¡Por favor, silencio! – pidió medio desesperado por todo el interrogatorio – la mayoría de esas preguntas son muy personales y no les voy a dar mi vida privada como si fueran los chismes de dudosa reputación o invenciones como las del Profeta, por ahora estoy estudiando en casa, tengo otras responsabilidades pero no me olvido de ustedes, ya vi unos cuantos artículos del Profeta, honestamente cada día eso va peor…crean lo que quieran, eran mortifagos, Voldemort – ignoro todas las diversas y variadas expresiones y gestos de los demás - está de regreso y ya veo que no se quedara tranquilo, ahora es mejor que regresen y tengan cuidado.

- ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerte caso? – un chico de Slytherin le preguntó desafiante era de último año si Shiro recordaba bien.

- por que están en mi casa, y ya me cansaron, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender que tratar con un grupo de mocosos inmaduros que viven en un mundo de fantasías donde todo lo que necesitan lo consiguen de sus padres o de alguien más…

- Harry – Hermione le calmo un poco con su tono tranquilo ella entendía, o al menos lo intentaba.

- lo siento, creo que es hora de que regresen a la escuela… - el mago ya estaba harto, necesitaba una ducha con agua muy caliente, y una cama o cualquier otro lugar que le sirviera para dormir un par de horas.

- ¿cómo vamos a regresar?, es decir, ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos - uno de los mayores de Revenclaw si no se equivocaba Harry había tomado la palabra por el grupo aun algo exaltado y ahora entusiasmado.

- no les voy a decir donde están, Tapy y Ghaly les llevaran lo más cerca de la escuela que puedan, ahora mismo esta bien todo, me imagino que los Aurores tienen una gran diversión con todo lo que quedó, les pido por favor que no digan nada de mi, ya tengo bastante con todo como está como para que además vuelvan a intentar encontrarme y ahora si me entreguen en bandeja de plata a Voldemort – Shiro ignoro las exclamaciones de horror ante el nombre y siguió con lo suyo ahora dando órdenes más especificas a los elfos, por razones obvias no podía enviar a Dobby, también le encargo que no dejaran ver el emblema de la familia que llevaban en la "ropa" los elfos.

Este estaba siendo un día muy largo.

- Erm, Harry… - empezó el que creía era Fred

- nosotros no… - le siguió su hermano George

- queremos regresar… - nunca entendería como le hacían para hablar tan sincronizados.

- podemos quedarnos… - George puso una de las caras que hacía Naruto, había aprendido rápido el truco.

- un rato mas… - Fred le imito al acto con un deje travieso brillando en sus ojos.

- luego creo que… - estaba George estaba algo más serio.

- incluso en casa con… - Fred también estaba serio, esto no era broma.

- mamá estaríamos mejor… - wow, preferían ir a casa, era inconcebible para el joven mago que los miraba.

- que con esa mujer-sapo… - ahora entendía…

- bien, me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos también, esto te incluye Ron, y… - Shiro miro buscando a Hermione pero esta ya se hallaba cómodamente sentada en un sofá individual, era obvio que no tenía intenciones de marcharse sin respuestas y mucho menos ahora con todo lo que había pasado, entonces lo vio, solo quedaban unos cinco alumnos en el salón además de ellos, increíblemente se habían ido casi sin protestas más que nada eran murmullos por lo bajo de una cosa u otra o insultos generales a todo lo que se les venía a la mente, pero eso no importaba, allí en el sofá donde había estado Naruto cuando regreso estaba sentado Itachi con su cara sin emociones, ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

- /oh, por kami ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Vete a descansar un poco más Itachi/ - el shinobi abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un Shiro enfadado y se notaba muy cansado por lo que le dejo seguir - /tú y yo hablaremos luego/ - Itachi trago saliva ese tono de voz lo hizo sentirse como cuando tenía 4 y su padre lo regañaba - /regresa a tú cama, no me obligues a noquearte y arrastrarte por la casa porque sabes que lo haría/

- /solo una cosa…Shiro-san/ - Itachi le sostuvo la mirada, Shiro se sintió extraño de que Itachi le llamara 'Shiro-san' de un tiempo a esta parte Itachi solo lo llamaba 'Shiro-kun' o 'Shiro' a solas.

- /¿si, Itachi?/ - ignoro las miradas curiosas de sus amigos.

- /gracias…/

Luego, dando un pequeño bufido de resignación nada digno para un Uchiha, Itachi se puso de pie, hizo una mueca cuando dio unos pasos y salió de la habitación sin mirar a nadie más.

- Dulce Circe soy demasiado joven para esto – Shiro se dejo caer en un sofá y cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo la mirada divertida de los tres Weasley y Hermione sobre él.

- ¿otro hermano entonces? – preguntó Hermione para romper el silencio.

- eh, no precisamente – Shiro se froto la parte posterior de la cabeza y les miro – Itachi es un amigo, juro que se mete en mas problemas que yo y solo tiene 13 años, no quiero ni pensar a que llegara mas adelante…como sea de regreso al punto que nos tiene aquí…¿quién era esa horrible mancha rosa que gritaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar?

- bueno no era para menos – Ron soltó antes de que nadie le pudiera parar – luego de que ese demonio se fuera como si nada y soltara al niño que se parece a ti y esos…esos ¡clones, por Merlín!…

_**Flashback…**_

_**- NO TIENTES A TU SUERTE…HUMANO – Shukaku increíblemente se encontró disfrutando del intercambio verbal con el humano frente a él.**_

_**- ¡atrápenlos! ¡Atrápenlos! – grito alguien a espaldas de Shiro.**_

_**- ¡no, Harry! – Hermione finalmente se soltó de los Weasley y corrió a ponerse frente a su amigo lanzando un hechizo protector.**_

_**- /ESPERO NO TE IMPORTE PERO ESTOS PATETICOS HUMANOS QUE AGITAN PALITOS YA ME CANSARON/ - Shukaku estaba harto, sobretodo de los gritos de la mancha rosa.**_

_**- /¡Espera no los mates!/ - si bien Shiro era también uno de los que estaba siendo atacado no podía dejar que Shukaku matara a todos, sus amigos también estaban allí y en parte por su culpa.**_

_**Ron corrió junto a Hermione para sostener una mejor protección para ella y para el chico pelirrojo con el flequillo oscuro, nadie podía decir que Ron era el más brillante lápiz en la caja de colores pero incluso él con la de veces que escucho a su amiga casi hermana gritarle al chico y a los gemelos tratando de calmarla supo que ese era su amigo desaparecido, bueno ya no tan desaparecido, muy distinto sí, ¿un glamour quizás? Ahora era lo que menos le importaba.**_

_**McGonagall fue retirada en shock por un muy extrañamente amable Severus Snape, el hombre había visto que la mujer iba querer ayudar a los mocosos de Gryffindor, pero no podían perder a la directora adjunta solo porque iba en contra de las 'ordenes' de Umbridge; el director cada día estaba más en sus asuntos y alguien debía velar por el bienestar de los niños en la escuela y esa persona era Minerva McGonagall, por lo que cuando se desató el caos la tomo de un brazo y la arrastró lo más lejos que pudo de todo.**_

_**Shiro distinguió una maldición de corte que se dirigía directo a su pecho y se alcanzó a mover lo suficiente para esquivarla en su mayor parte, su brazo izquierdo no tuvo tanta suerte y ahora sangraba copiosamente.**_

_**- /ATRAPALO/**_

_**Fue toda la advertencia que escucho de Shukaku cuando este lanzó algo similar a un Doton de gran magnitud haciendo que todos huyeran, los gemelos que hasta ese momento habían estado deteniendo a los Aurores que habían llegado junto a una joven medio oculta que les ayudaba se refugiaron tras una tienda esquivando gran parte del ataque quedando más que nada con manchas de tierra pero nada más grave que unos cuantos golpes menores.**_

_**Shiro nuevamente hizo uso de su recientemente descubierto 'maravilloso' control de chakra y realizo dos rápidos bunshin que tomaron a Ron y Hermione respectivamente y saltaron sobre un tejado cercano alejándose de la zona afectada.**_

_**Shiro por su parte saltó sobre lo que quedaba de las Tres Escobas y haciendo equilibrios y mandando su chakra a sus pies para no caer se fijo en la forma de Shukaku que desaparecía y dejaba paso a la figura de su pequeño Ra-chan completamente inconsciente; ignorando todo y a todos los demás que se vieron afectados por el ataque entre ellos la mancha rosa que desconocía y que seguía gritando, salto y atrapo el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, con el seguro llamo a sus elfos domésticos y les ordeno llevarse a sus amigos de manera inmediata, mientras el llegaba al suelo con una gracia que sorprendió a quien le vio y luego desapareció de regreso a su hogar con el pequeño seguro y firme en su agarre.**_

_**Fin flashback…**_

- uno, no era cualquier demonio, su nombre es Shukaku, dos el niño es mi hermano y se llama Ra y lo que paso allí…ya lo voy a solucionar espero, no creí que tendría que practicar el control de chakra de esa manera, eso me recuerda, tendré que hacerle un presente a Kurenai-san luego…

- ¿quieres decir que esa cosa de saltar sobre el tejado y la arena volando por todas partes puede volver a pasar? – la cara de Ron era un poema y Shiro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- si, eso y mucho más… - el bunshin que había mandado con sus hermanos le dijo que Ra estaba despertando, sacudió la cabeza, nunca se acostumbraría a eso.

* * *

**Bueno, nos leemos el lunes, muchos besos y gracias por los comentarios me han subido el ánimo, por ustedes y mi familia sigo aquí ;)**

**Hasta la próxima...  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**- **habla normal –

- /habla japonés/ -

- /**HABLA BIJUU/ -**

_**Flashback…

* * *

**_

Umbridge estaba enfurecida, había perdido a Harry Potter estando justo frente a ella, asi sin más había salido con trucos que un jovencito de su edad no debería conocer, peor aún, parecía tener contacto con el demonio que había atacado el pueblo, ¡hasta habían hablado en el mismo idioma bárbaro!

Tuvo suerte de aparecerse lejos justo en el momento en que el demonio lanzaba su ataque…aparecerse en el ministerio nunca pensó que sería tan caótico, el ataque de los mortifagos no se había limitado a los pocos que habían ido a Hogsmead, atacaron varias otras partes y todo el mundo corría en el ministerio de un lado a otro como pollos sin cabeza gritando, empujándose y apretujándose entre los elevadores, atorados en la entrada y muchos que aún llegaban a quejarse.

Seria una largo día, al menos lo quedaba de él…ahora debía buscar al ministro e informarle de todo antes de hacer una decisión con respecto a su nuevo plan de acción, Harry Potter no seguiría haciendo de las suyas libremente como hasta ahora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se las había arreglado para tener a los niños relativamente tranquilos, hizo que tomaran un baño decente y les puso ropa limpia de Naruto y Ra…Sasuke no estuvo muy contento de usar la ropa de Naruto pero prefería las cosas del rubio antes que las de Ra…Remus solo sonreía ahora que notaba la verdadera relación de los niños, eran rivales los tres no declarados oficialmente pero eran rivales, serian muy buenos amigos cuando crecieran un poco para aceptar la verdad.

Sirius había tenido la maravillosa idea de ir por cosas para ellos, entre otras cosa sus futones, era increíble lo útil que podían ser esas cosas, una cama era muy aparatosa y considerando el estilo de vida que llevaban eran una maravilla, y pensar que en principio Shiro se había reído en sus caras por su opción, ¿Cómo estaría su cachorro?

- Lupin-san… - una manita tiro de su pantalón y una suave voz lo devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿si, Hana-chan? – se agacho para quedar a la altura de la niña y le sonrió.

- la bebé llora – la pequeña tenía una carita arrugada como si pensara mucho en algo, luego sacudió la cabeza y sonrió cuando Remus la caargo en sus brazos acomodándola en su cadera para regresar a la habitación de la que Sasuke se negaba a salir porque la bebé estaba allí y por ende los otros niños también.

- vamos a ver que pasa y ayudarla ¿esta bien? – la pequeña asintió y se afirmo con fuerzas del hombre amable que ahora le cuidaba a ella y los demás.

Resulto que a bebé necesitaba un cambio de pañal.

- El almuerzo esta listo – Sirius subió a buscarlos a la habitación, su primera idea había sido gritar desde abajo pero pensando en lo que le habría hecho Moony si asustaba a los niños de nuevo lo pensó mejor y prefirió subir. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de su amigo, se veía tan natural entre los niños, los pequeños lo adoraban, incluso el mayor aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, era increíble lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser su amigo, sería un excelente padre para cualquier niño…y Merlín sabía que su prima Tonks estaba loca por el hombre-lobo desde la primera vez que lo vio, tendría que hacer algo con eso, no podía dejar que su amigo desperdiciara la vida de esa manera solo por obstinado…

- vamos… - Sirius fue tirado de la manga por Remus, Sasuke iba adelante con la bebé en sus brazos y detrás de ellos los dos más pequeños de la mano.

- nuestras cosas están abajo, creo que deberíamos ampliar los cuartos luego

- bien, cuando estén en su siesta tendremos tiempo de arreglar algo las cosas… - Remus sonrió, a Sirius le hubiera gustado también una siesta si su puchero infantil era algún indicador.

- esta bien, Ha-Shiro regresa pasado mañana creo que puedo vivir sin siesta unos días…

- esta noche podemos conseguir unas copas de ese licor que te gusto tanto la última vez

Sirius se hubiera lanzado para abrazar a su amigo de no ser porque lo habría tirado por la escalera, solo sonrió como un gato que acaba de conseguir su presa.

En el comedor los niños esperaban pacientes a los adultos más raros que habían conocido hasta ahora, Sasuke esperaba que su aniki llegara pronto, quería saber que pasaba…

El Sandaime tenía un gran problema en las manos, lo del Clan Uchiha había ido mal, ahora tenía que hacer frente a los miembros del consejo, poner en orden todo aquello que estaba relacionado con la nueva fuerza policial del pueblo, después de todo la mayor parte por no decir toda la fuerza policial estaba en manos de los Uchiha…Itachi no estaba por ningún lado, del pobre chico no estaba ni la sombra, faltaban también otros cuerpos de acuerdo a los registros, esto iba a ser muy largo, no podrían estar en alguna otra parte, a menos que los Uchiha tuvieran un escondite en su propiedad que fuera capaz de ocultar sus olores de los Inuzuka, estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que los kikai de los Aburame no pudieran llegar o sentir su chakra y con paredes tan especiales que los Hyuuga no pudieran ver a través de ellas, lo cual no era posible…

Había algo más que parecía estar pasando por alto en este momento pero no podía colocar la pieza en su lugar en el rompecabezas.

Esa mañana además había llegado una carta de Suna…tendría que hablar con Uzumaki Shiro pronto a su regreso, al menos con el chico fuera mantenía seguro a Naruto, estaba seguro que de haber tenido posibilidad alguien se habría aprovechado de la situación para hacerle daño al niño o matarlo y hacerlo parecer víctima o culpable de lo que paso con el gran clan Uchiha…debía pensar en jubilarse pronto, buscar un reemplazo, alguien más joven que tuviera la capacidad de soportar la presión y el estrés de esas situaciones con mayor facilidad, en momentos como estos sentía que se estaba volviendo viejo.

Suspiro una última vez, se irguió y entró en la sala donde todos lo esperaban para discutir la situación en que se encontraban.

- Ra-chan está despertando, debo subir – Shiro se puso de pie y se sintió algo mareado, por lo que se dejo caer nuevamente en el sofá.

- ¿estás bien? – todos le preguntaron al mismo tiempo, sacándole una sonrisa por la sincronización que mostraron en ese momento.

- solo algo cansado y mareado – se miro el brazo, el corte no parecía especialmente profundo pero era de sus buenos 15 o 20 centímetros, en verdad debía prestar más atención a su propia situación – oh vaya… - levanto su brazo con una clara muestra de dolor en el rostro y vio con fascinación mórbida como la sangre manchaba su cuerpo y ropa – supongo que el agotamiento de chakra por la falta de práctica en los jutsus y hacerlos bajo esas circunstancias, el no dormir y atender a Itachi con magia para mantenerlo vivo buena parte de la noche, más la pérdida de sangre finalmente me esta afectando.

- oh, dios mío ¿Dónde tienes las cosas para ayudarte? – Hermione estaba sobre él antes siquiera que lo pudiera notar.

- en mi bolso hay ungüento y vendas – Ron tomo la iniciativa escarbando en la extraña bolsa atada en la pierna de su amigo.

- dejanos a…

- nosotros, tenemos…

- experiencia con…

- estas clase…

- de cosas…

Mientras hablaban los gemelos Weasley sacaron sus varitas para hacerse cargo, después de todo mientras probaban en inventaban sus productos no siempre las cosas salían bien y aunque no fuera mucho al menos no tenían problemas para solucionar unos cortes, y golpes, nunca lo admitirían pero su madre tenía razón eran unos genios, serían maravillosos Medimagos pero ellos preferían hacer algo con que hacía feliz a muchos y disfrutarlo al mismo tiempo.

- no, aún son menores de edad y pueden rastrear sus varitas – Hermione se les puso por delante y ellos hicieron una mueca…ella tenía razón.

- está bien, no es nada grave ni moriré por algo así, ahora dame eso – tomo el ungüento que olía a hierbas de la mano de Ron y lo aplico con algo de dificultad pero sin mayores problemas hasta que llego la hora de poner las vendas.

- déjame – dijo Ron impresionando a todos con la habilidad mostrada al momento de vendar el brazo de su amigo.

- gracias Ron, bueno debo subir ahora – Shiro se paro un poco más seguro de si mismo esta vez consiente de su estado, y salió de la sala teniendo presente que sus amigos iban con él.

Itachi había subido a la habitación en la que había despertado, era todo en este lugar tan extraño, había un aire diferente, y no solo el aroma a mar no muy lejano que le llegaba desde la ventana abierta, era más que solo el aire limpio, era tranquilo, era realmente pacifico como nunca había sentido antes al estar en ninguna otra parte, incluso podía decir que se sentía seguro, se sentía como en casa, no era ese sentimiento de comodidad al conocer donde estaba, era la comodidad de estar con alguien que lo conocía y lo aceptaba…

Era únicamente por Uzumaki Shiro, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba por su mente y se apoyo contra la pared…esto estaba mal, muy mal o muy bien para Itachi, quería ser egoísta y quedarse en este lugar, pero entonces quería regresar y asegurarse que Sasuke estaba bien…se deslizó al suelo y golpeo su cabeza con la pared unas cuantas veces hasta que cerró los ojos y se concentro en sentir el aire frío que entraba en la habitación.

Concentrado como estaba no notó que dejo la puerta de la habitación abierta y que 5 personas pasaron por fuera de esta muy rápidamente.

Naruto quería una explicación, se suponía que venían aquí para conocer los lugares que eran importantes para su hermano, sabía claro que las cosas no eran tranquilas, pero desde que Shiro-nii había llegado a su vida las cosas cambiaron tan rápidamente que era increíble, y el quería saber de Shiro-nii tanto como le fuera posible, porque con Ra-chan habían notado que a veces se ponía triste y obviamente extraña cosas, los chicos a pesar de su edad reconocían las miradas y expresiones de su hermano mayor y querían ayudar.

Ahora sin embargo, Ra-chan estaba inconsciente en la cama de su hermano, un bunshin con ellos cuidándolos en silencio, habían sido prácticamente invadidos por desconocidos y para acabarla de estropear Itachi-teme, hermano de Sasuke-teme estaba en la casa, ¿Cómo había llegado para empezar? ¿desde cuando? Y ¿Qué diablos le había pasado? Naruto nunca había visto a un Uchiha en ese estado antes, no que hubiera visto a muchos Uchihas antes, pero los conocía lo suficiente para saber que Itachi-teme estaba mal herido y con el orgullo muy lejos en este momento.

Pero lo que era en realidad más extraño para Naruto era ese algo que se revolvía en su estomago, se paso las manos nerviosamente y en un impulso se levanto la playera y la chaqueta que llevaba para ver el sello en su estomago.

- ¿Shukaku? – preguntó a nadie en particular, a veces cuando Shukaku estaba especialmente enfadado y él estaba con Ra-chan su sello reaccionaba como ahora, nunca había pasado a mayores, pero Shiro-nii les había explicado que los dos demonios eran tan diferentes como los sellos que tenían sobre ellos. Cuando la comprensión llego a Naruto se acostó junto a su otouto y lo abrazo fuertemente contra él.

Así como Shiro-nii los cuidaba al ser mayor, él cuidaría a Ra-chan por ser mayor también.

Abrazados de esa forma Shiro y los demás los encontraron en la cama con Ra sollozando en la ropa del rubio que frotaba suavemente la espalda del menor.

- /Ra-chan/ – Shiro se acerco con cuidado para no asustar al niño, el único indicador de que le había oído fue el movimiento que hizo para hundirse aún mas en Naruto.

El rubio lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, los demás vieron que eso era algo personal solo de los tres por lo que cerraron la puerta y esperaron afuera, los gemelos curiosearon por el pasillo, Hermione observaba la puerta que habían pasado donde estaba el chico de antes que parecía muy lastimado indecisa de ir a entablar conversación con él o no y Ron pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, los últimos meses, los últimos años...pero todo era un gran lío de recuerdos sin orden concreto…

- /Ra-chan, pequeño esta bien/ – Shiro se sentó en la cama y abrazo y los dos niños, esto era algo complicado para Ra, también para Naruto, todo el tema de los bijuu era algo que los ponía sensibles.

- /lo-lo siento/ – apenas y lo escucho, pero estaba allí, la voz de su pequeño destrozada y culpable, Shiro sabía de eso, cuando había hecho todo lo posible por algo y aún así las cosas se iban al diablo, luego la culpa y la compasión que le miraban los demás, como odiaba que lo miraran así, sabía que su hermano no querría eso para él, y muy en el fondo sabía también que no era su culpa el no poder controlar al Shukaku, pero eso no calmaba al niño.

- /esta bien , todos están bien, las lesiones fueron mínimas, aunque no lo parezca los magos y brujas son buenos para huir/ - Shiro le revolvió el cabello y Naruto sonrió aferrándose a sus hermanos.

- /¿podemos volver a casa?/ - Ra no se sentía seguro en ese lugar ahora, todo se había salido de control muy rápidamente y no quería que algo así volviera a pasar. En Konoha al menos sabía que los ninjas lo podían detener y a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba en el lugar lo consideraba su hogar, se sentía más tranquilo allí.

- /claro que si/ - Shiro también quería regresar ahora más que nunca, solo debía solucionar las cosas con sus amigos y luego se podrían ir a casa - /primero tomaras un baño, Naruto puede ir contigo y luego recogeremos nuestras cosas para regresar/

- /¿qué pasa con Itcahi-teme?/ - ante la inocente pregunta del rubio Ra arqueo una linda y fina ceja.

- /mientras ustedes se dan ese baño, arreglare las cosas con Itachi/

- /bien/ - Naruto hizo un mohín.

- /y también con los demás/ - le revolvió los cabellos a los niños que ahora estaban tranquilos a pesar de que Shiro sabía eso no terminaría allí, y los dejo en la habitación, ellos ya sabían que hacer y si no seguramente llamarían a Dobby para preguntar por su ropa limpia y lo demás, quizás debía ofrecerle vacaciones al elfo o un aumento, hacía demasiado por ellos y si bien Shiro consideraba al extraño elfo su amigo eso no quitaba que hacía un gran trabajo en la casa.

Itachi no notó cuando alguien entro en la habitación, tampoco se dio cuenta que le llamaban, o le tocaban el brazo para despertarlo por eso cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara separado solo unos centímetros de Shiro pego un salto de sorpresa. Dicho salto no hubiera sido más que gracioso para cualquiera que viera al prodigio Uchiha en esa situación, pero Shiro al no estar en sus mejores condiciones no se alcanzo a mover a tiempo y las cabezas de ambos se estrellaron fuertemente arrancando de ambos chicos un gemido lastimero.

- /tienes la cabeza muy dura Itachi/ - Shiro se pasaba la mano cariñosamente en la frente donde había recibido el golpe, Itachi hacía lo mismo y se sonrojo al notar que tres chicos y una chica se reían de ellos sentados en el borde de la cama.

- /lo siento/ - Itachi se puso de pie, sentía el cuerpo casi congelado no creía que había estado tanto tiempo en el lugar como para dormirse tan profundamente y menos que hubiera dejado sus defensas bajar tanto que llegó a este punto.

- /esta bien, debería saber mejor que es despertar a un shinobi ¿no?/ - Shiro le sonrió y le tendió un bulto de ropa.

- /gracias/ - Itachi reconoció la ropa como la primera que le había prestado cuando se quedo a dormir en la casa Uzumaki, en este momento parecía que habían pasado años desde esa noche en que se había quebrado frente al otro chico.

- /partiremos a Konoha en unas horas, me hubiese gustado hablar contigo antes de eso, pero…/ - señalo a los que miraban curiosos desde la cama - /tengo que arreglar algunas cosas aquí primero/

- /yo…/ - ¿Qué decirle? La verdad y que había matado a toda su familia con su primo, por supuesto que no, pedirle que cuidara a su otouto porque no creía fuera correcto regresar a la aldea en este momento o quizás nunca para el caso? Tampoco, lo más seguro es que Shiro lo golpeara, Shiro era capaz de golpearle un poco de sentido común en la cabeza literalmente en sus condiciones incluso Sasuke podría darle duro.

- /esta bien, cuentas conmigo/ - Shiro le dio un suave apretón en el brazo, un gesto simple pero reconfortante y se decidió que el Clan Uchiha o lo que queda de él estaría en deuda y alianza con la familia Uzumaki, que si el instinto de Itachi no se equivocaba pronto sería reconocido en Konoha como un gran Clan importante.

Perdido una vez más en sus pensamientos no notó cuando lo dejaron solo para que se cambiara. Debía dejar de hacer eso tan seguido o acabaría muerto. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y sintió un dolor en donde recibió el golpe, Shiro también tenía la cabeza muy dura…

* * *

**Hola!**

**wow he regresado al fin con las actualizaciones como hace mucho tiempo ya, :P la semana pasada dos días seguidos y hoy una vez más, el miercoles nos leemos de nuevo! :3**

**Estoy emocionada, muchas gracias por los comentarios en serio me subieron mucho el animo, **

**Besos ;)  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola!**

**aca como les prometí ;) un capi algo más corto pero borre el otro cuando lo iba a subir y tuve que escribir este rápido en mi hora de almuerzo xD espero les guste, hasta el sábado, el viernes no estaré asi que cuando regrese actualizo...  
**

* * *

Itachi estaba de pie junto a Naruto que sostenía la mano de Ra y los tres miraban fijamente a Shiro, los cuatro estaban mareados pero lo soportaban bastante bien, los niños sabían que no sería un viaje agradable pero se enfrentaban valientemente a ello, Itachi era ANBU a pesar de todo y tenía cierta compostura a pesar de sus lesiones y su orgullo maltratado las últimas horas y Shiro, Shiro odiaba viajar así, pero ya que diablos, no le quedaba de otra...

- bueno esto es un poco diferente de lo que esperaba, pero… - el mago se revolvió los cabellos en un gesto nervioso y sonrió con torpeza.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Itachi estaba confundido, no tenía la mas exigua idea de lo que había pasado pero algo no había salido bien, se suponía que luego del horrible viaje con esta cosa llamada "puerto-algo" estarían en Konoha, pero esto no era ni remotamente similar a Konoha.

- umm – Shiro se mordió el labio y miró todo a su alrededor, estaban en un bosque eso era seguro, cualquiera con dos ojos podría decirlo, pero nunca antes había estado en este bosque, y estaba seguro que no habían llegado a los países ocultos, seguramente aún estaban en Inglaterra ¿Cómo y porque? No tenía la más mínima idea - ¿eh? – Shiro miro a un punto a su derecha, se inclino levemente como si escuchara algo, era extraño, se sentía bien y a la vez familiar, como si algo lo llamara a avanzar a ese lugar, pero no sabía exactamente para que, tenía un extraño presentimiento pero no podía dejar de ser atraído por lo que sea que estaba allí.

Antes de darse cuenta caminaba en esa dirección, escuchando como si estuviera bajo el agua las voces de sus hermanos e Itachi que lo llamaban, pero debía avanzar, debía llegar a ese lugar, a ese punto donde estaba aquello tan extraño que le llenaba de una manera atemorizante y que le hacía temblar de una emoción que no podía identificar, hasta que se detuvo mirando algo que lo dejo sin aliento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi con cautela siguió a Shiro con los niños tras él para protegerlos en caso de haber un enemigo cerca, parecía que Shiro estaba bajo un genjutsu pero de lo que sabía había pasado un buen tiempo estudiándolos con Kurenai-sempai, por lo que era algo dudoso, considerando la situación debía ser un genjutsu de muy bajo nivel, además no sentía ninguna presencia además de las de su pequeño grupo en el lugar.

Era un bosque no muy espeso con grandes árboles de algunas especies que no reconocía, por lo que supo que no habían llegado a un lugar por el cual pudiera regresar, incluso Shiro no sabía donde estaban, y ahora caminaba por el bosque como si supiera a donde iba…quizás lo hacía lo único malo; el eufemismo del año; era que no respondía a sus llamados.

Se detuvo de golpe al ver que Shiro se quedaba de pie mirando una charca.

Algo brillaba con la luz del sol que llegaba en el claro que ahora estaban, Itachi dio gracias al cielo que los niños fueran pre-genin, entendían y aceptaban indicaciones simples de alguien con mayor rango, conocimiento y experiencia, por lo que cuando hizo una seña los dos se quedaron donde estaban, a regañadientes pero se quedaron.

Itachi se acerco con cautela a ver lo que había en la charca, no era muy profunda, de agua clara y allí en el fondo brillando esplendorosamente…

- ¿una espada? – la voz de Itachi hizo reaccionar a Shiro.

- la espada de Gryffindor…

- Hermione necesitas descansar – Ron llego a la biblioteca donde su amiga estaba enterrada en libros, pasando hojas rápidamente y con notas a un lado, los dedos levemente manchados de tinta, rollos de pergamino a un lado amontonados para cualquiera sin orden alguno, pero seguro que para ella lo tenían.

- en un momento, terminaré esto y voy – no lo miró demasiado concentrada en lo que hacía.

Ron suspiró y le dejo por ahora, en unos quince minutos regresaría y con los gemelos si era necesario pero la sacaría de allí, había sido un largo día, ahora solo necesitaban sus cosas que no tardarían en llegar…fue a buscar a sus hermanos que andaban recorriendo la casa cof-mansión-casi-castillo-cof de su amigo.

Dolores Umbrige estaba parada frente al ministro gritando todo lo que había pasado, la mujer estaba con la cara morada y tenía una grotesca vena hinchada en la frente que parecía explotaría en cualquier momento.

- Dumbledore, obviamente a perdido el control de la situación con Potter, debemos encontrarlo, no puede estar muy lejos y además anda por allí haciendo magia, no será difícil rastrearlo y arrastrarlo de regreso de ser necesario.

- con respecto a la escuela…

- eso seguirá como al principio, lo que paso esta más allá de lo que se pueda dejar al conocimiento público no podemos apresurar las cosas, los niños idiotas entraran en pánico y si comienzan a escribir a sus padres tendremos aun más cosas innecesarias de que preocuparnos.

- pero…

- es todo por ahora Dolores, regrese a Hogwarts – la voz fue cortante y la orden clara, el "no te metas más en esto" quedo sin decir pero claramente entendible.

- Señor Ministro…

- con permiso Dolores, tengo problemas reales a lo que se hacer frente, la prensa no se quedara tranquila, hay ruinas por todas partes, incluso los duendes de Gringgots están reclamando! ¡Por Merlín, mujer ya basta!

El ministro salió de la oficina para encontrarse con un grupo de magos y brujas furiosas que gritaban todas al mismo tiempo, dejando tras de sí a un Dolores Umbrige mucho más enfadada de lo que pudiera pensar y todo era culpa de Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter.

El castillo era un hervidero de chismes, rumores y comentarios, pero Ginny no les prestaba atención, estaba preocupada por sus hermanos, Fred y George la enviaron a la escuela en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad y luego habían ido por Ron pero no habían regresado, lo único que habían asegurado y que ella quería creer era que no habían muertos, eso no quitaba que sus hermanos podrían haber sido secuestrados por los mortifagos que atacaron, además de la historia que rondaba acerca de un demonio y otras cosas que eran ridículas que eran increíbles, por otro lado que hablaban de magia y quizás era real…

- ¡Ginny! – se vio atrapada en un abrazo cálido y familiar, entonces se dejo llorar, lloró en los cómodos y seguros brazos de su madre que estaba allí ahora con ella.

Ignoro todo lo demás, su familia era lo único que le importaba ahora.

- ¿cómo están los otros? – pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Bill esta trabajando horas extras para el banco, muchas sucursales sufrieron daños también, Charlie esta bien, dijo que vendría a casa en cuanto pudiera, Percy esta en el ministerio ya sabes como deben estar las cosas allí, esta bien según tu padre que esta con el allí…

- Fred, George y Ron – Ginny contuvo un sollozo.

- estarán bien, confía en ellos, son fuertes – Molly quería creer en sus palabras, por el momento se llevaría a su hija a su casa, podrían decir lo que quisieran de que la escuela era segura, pero ella tenía sus dudas y más ahora con todo lo que había pasado, atacaron lo lugares públicos, no casas especificas, no dejaría a su hija aquí sola.

- Molly, creo que debemos hablar – el director se acercó a la mujeres Weasley con una expresión seria que no presagiaba nada bueno.

La bebé lloraba, la pequeña Hana se reía de Sirius y sus pobres intentos de calmar a la pequeña, Remus estaba con los otros dos niños dándoles un baño antes de dormir, claro que el mayor alego que podía solo pero el otro pequeño, Hikaru-chan aún necesitaba ayuda y Sirius no se sentía capacitado para algo como eso, por lo que se quedo con las niñas, después de todo la bebé dormía y la pequeña Hana se entretenía con dibujar en un cuaderno que Remus le pasó.

Pero luego la bebé despertó y ya no supo que hacer cuando hizo todo lo que pudo y la bebé lloraba todavía más si era posible, ¿Dónde en los siete infiernos consiguió tales pulmones para gritar así siendo una criaturita tan pequeña?, al menos Hana-chan reía, el quería llorar, necesitaba a Moony…

Cuando Remus salió del baño con los niños para ir por la pequeña Hana y darle su baño también antes de encargarse de la bebé a la cual aún no le sabían el nombre, se encontró con el llanto desesperado.

Corrió a la sala donde estaban los demás y tomo a la pequeña de su desesperado amigo, era increíble lo que un simple bebé podía hacer en el gran Sirius Black.

- dios mío, tiene fiebre – Remus ahora si estaba preocupado.

- bueno haz algo, tú eres el que sabe – Sirius estaba en pánico aunque trataba de controlarse le era difícil, una vida dependía de ellos, una vida de una pequeña que no podía decirles que le pasaba para que pudieran ayudar.

- ¿qué haremos? ¿qué tiene? – Sasuke iba a fallar con lo que le había encomendado su aniki, la bebé estaba enferma, ¿qué hacía ahora?

- calma todo el mundo – Remus tenía que hacer algo con respecto a esto y todos en pánico no ayudaban, además de que asustarían a los más pequeños – Sirius hazte cargo aquí, tendré que llevarla al hospital no puedo hacer nada para ayudar con magia, y esto me supera – Remus miró a los niños y les sonrió tranquilizadoramente – estará bien, Sasuke-kun necesito que seas fuerte y cuides a los niños y Sirius ¿esta bien?

- hai, Lupin-san – si bien su aniki le había dicho que no debían salir, confiaba en que este hombre que estaba en el lugar al que su aniki le había mandado por seguridad cuidaría de la pequeña.

- bien me voy – envolvió a la bebé en una manta que habían tranfigurado un poco antes y salió a prisa de la casa con un ANBU tras él, completamente desconcertado por no saber de donde había sacado Lupin Remus ese bebé.

- Ryu-sama – Kabuto había trabajado muy duro toda la mañana para terminar la poción que le habían encargado, era la primera vez que Ryu-sama lo dejaba preparando una poción solo, y estaba nervioso pero orgulloso de que confiara tanto en él.

- mmh – Ryu había estado revisando unas recetas que había conseguido Orochimaru, eran extrañas, pero el entendía lo básico de los resultados y le intrigaban al máximo, por eso cuando no estaba entrenando estaba en la biblioteca como ahora donde lo encontró el chico que se había hecho su aprendiz.

- termine la poción Ryu-sama – el mago arqueo una de sus delicadas cejas, eso había sido rápido, no le había dado la tarea esa mañana temprano?

- vamos a ver como esta eso – se estiro antes de ponerse de pie, se sentía como si hubiera estado allí toda la noche - ¿seguro hiciste todo como decía? – el niño de anteojos solo asintío con la cabeza de forma solemne – pero también tienes que dejarla en reposo toda una noche…¿tienes alguna duda? – por lo general el niño era muy inteligente y no tenía problemas a veces si decía ciertas cosas, algo avergonzado pero el mago encontró que desde su punto de vista el niño tenía mucha razón y era muy agudo para su edad.

- la deje anoche Ryu-sama – ahora el mago estaba desconcertado, según él había ido esa mañana a la biblioteca y había revisado unas notas que tenía de antes…y leído unos cuantos pergaminos y libros…dioses se empezaba a parecer a la sangre-sucia de Granger, de no ser un Malfoy se hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

- esta bien entonces… - ¿Qué mas podía decir?

La poción resulto que estaba muy bien hecha, era algo que un niño de su edad no debería poder hacer pero de nuevo estaban hablando de Kabuto, tenía un talento natural para estas cosas.

El mago lo felicitó y le dio indicaciones para comenzar algo más complicado, pero había logrado conseguir las cosas que necesitaba para ello, los dos trabajaban en armonía en el pequeño laboratorio que tenían a su disposición y al que nadie más entraba en la nueva base de Orochimaru en Oto; además del mismo Orochimaru que iba a curiosear de vez en cuando, por eso no notaron que alguien miraba con interés desde la puerta, tenía grandes planes para los dos chicos…les dejaría terminar los enviaría a descansar y comenzaría un nuevo entrenamiento para ellos…por ahora solo les enviaría algo de comer, ninguno de los chicos sería útil como uno de sus buques pero al menos podían ser útiles en otras cosas y en eso se iba a enfocar ahora.

Voldemort tenía razón, Potter no se iba a quedar tranquilo, pero tampoco iba a dejar que Dumbledore o el ministerio le pusiera una correa al cuello, lo de demonio en el pueblo fue honestamente inesperado, pero no del todo malo, si solo no se hubiera interpuesto en su objetivo de que sus mortifagos capturaran y le llevaran a los 'amigos' de Potter.

Al menos ya había dejado claro que estaba de regreso y esta vez el ministerio no lo podía negar, las cosas serían como él las planeo hace años, solo que esta vez no lo detendría un chiquillo, ahora no dejaría vacíos, acabaría con todo nadie ni nada le detendría…

Fuera de la sala de su señor se escuchaba la risa siniestra y los gritos de aquellos que habían fallado y estaban siendo castigados…los otros no los culpaban habían visto las fotos publicadas y el demonio era ciertamente algo a tener en cuenta.

* * *

**Bien, ya me cansé eso de tener que nombrar siempre a la bebé solo de esa forma, pero la verdad no se me ocurre ningún buen nombre, así que espero me puedan dar sus sugerencias por favor, sé que tienen buenas ideas, ya me lo han demostrado antes, así que cuento con ustedes una vez más!**

**Por otra parte respondiendo a los review que había tenido abandonados…**

**- Yami Sakura Vampire: gracias por los saludos, muchos besos, lo de Remus y los niños lo estoy pensando, pero te puedo asegurar que Haku si aparecerá! Me encanta ese personaje y no lo voy a dejar morir tan joven *w* tengo planes para él ;) muchas gracias por comentar, espero te gusten los próximos capis!**

**- Pabaji: espero actualizar seguido nuevamente, suerte con los estudios ;)**

**- Larc: una pena lo de Inglaterra, pero ya lo voy a solucionar, y de Itachi y Shiro, se me escapo una vez más la historia con esos dos n.n me preguntó a donde iran a llegar….gracias por comentar siempre! Un beso.**

**- Akira Riddle: me encanta leer tus comentarios, siempre me sacan una sonrisa, eres muy tierna ;) dei, kyu y aki-chan un beso!**

**- AndromedaKamui: siempre te me adelantas con las cosas, en este capi salía Ginny xD pero me da gusto que le prestes tanta atención a la historia, gracias por comentar siempre, en serio me gustan mucho tus reviews! Un beso enorme, que estes de lo mejor!**

**- magusficty: muchas gracias por el comentario! La relación de Shiro e Itachi ya se viene, solo paciencia, ya saldrá todo en su momento, aún queda mucha historia por ser contada, ahora Naru, Ra y los gemelos haciendo bromas en Konoha con dos de los merodeadores originales sería algo a tener en cuenta, gracias por la idea! Un beso.**

**- 19-Neko-Nya-91: gracias por el comentario, Naru tiene 8 y Ra tiene 7 por el momento, me dajas intrigada con la idea quiero saber! . bueno las relaciones se vienen con calma después de todo Shiro necesita ayuda en esa área y es obvio que Itachi con la ayuda de su sempai Kakashi no se quedará tranquilo mucho tiempo…xD besos, espero tu siguiente comentario…**

**- Myrna Elva: jajajaja a todos les gusto el golpe de Shiro con Itachi, la verdad lo saque de experiencia personal, en serio hay gente con la cabeza muy dura .U como dijiste tú, la cara de sapo color chillón, tiene aún un papel que cumplir luego la desaparezco kukuku tengo muchas ideas y me han dado muchas más para que muera de forma que deje a todos conformes xD nos leemos!**

**- Yue: gracias por comentar espero te guste el capi, un beso!**

**- mersilva: sorry por no responderte antes soy algo desordenada y acabo de tu pregunta, pero sip ya se quedo como un ShiroxItachi las otras parejas me las reservo xD espero sigas comentando, besos!**

**- vanecool: wow que manera de llenar de preguntas xD me encanta el entusiasmo que muestras, pero tendrás que leer para saber las respuestas, no te puedo dar la historia aquí sin mas ne? ;) besos!**

**Bueno es todo de respuestas por ahora, mi chibi pide a su mami y debo cumplir ;) si me falto responder a alguien solo díganme una vez más espero responder a todas sus dudas, y si les quedaron en este capi, ya saben sale todo más adelante! **

**Espero no olviden sus sugerencias de nombre para la pequeña bebé de los Uchiha!**

**Ahora si hasta el siguiente capi!**

**Besos…**


	37. Chapter 37

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía con la pequeña en sus brazos, de pronto se detuvo y se volteo hacia donde sentía que lo observaban, sabía que el Hokage les había puesto guardias, y de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse algo seguro, las cosas en este lugar no eran lo que se decía tranquilas y aunque era básicamente mantenerlo vigilado y que no lastimara a nadie también le podía ayudar como ahora.

- ¿Dónde queda el hospital ANBU-san? – decir que el ANBU se sorprendió fue una subestimación, pero no lo demostró y saltó para quedar frente al 'civil' que vigilaba.

- por aquí – comenzó a caminar con él, dejando que el extranjero marcara al paso, mientras le veía decir palabras de seguridad y consuelo al bulto en sus brazos.

Este hombre era muy extraño, todo lo que giraba en torno a Uzumaki Shiro tendía a ser de esa manera, estos dos extranjeros que llegaron en su busca, los niños que tenía a su cuidado, véase el jinchuurki y su disque hermano, y claro sus compañeros ANBU que siempre tenían una queja de ellos, incluso aquellos que no solían quejarse al menos dejaban escapar un suspiro exasperado y se veían agotados luego de un par de días por lo que tenían que cambiarlos y rotaban rápidamente, al punto que casi la totalidad de los ANBU conocían a los Uzumaki y más cercanos…

Llegando al hospital el hombre se negó a alejarse del bebé, el ANBU se quedo fuera de la sala en que atendían a la criatura pequeña tratando de no ponerse en el camino, viendo que enfermeras y doctores entraban y salían del lugar, el hospital siempre estaba lleno de personas y personal ocupado…

- ¿es alérgica a algo? – preguntó una de la enfermeras.

- eh, bien yo, no lo sé – dijo el mago algo confundido por la mirada reprobatoria que le dirigió la mujer.

- ¿Qué edad tiene? – esta vez tenía un portapapeles en las manos donde había anotado todo lo que le estaban haciendo a la niña.

- unos 5 o 6 meses…? – Remus no tenía idea de nada pero tenía que explicar las cosas de alguna manera, Merlín en que buen lío se fue a meter al hacer las cosas sin pensar pero no por nada era un merodeador, podría con esto de una u otra forma.

- ¿qué clase de padre es usted? – la enfermera estaba enfadada y atrajo la atención de varias personas en la habitación - ¿Dónde esta la madre de la niña? Quizás ella pueda responder mejor – el tono mordaz no pasó desapercibido para el lobo y el ANBU prestó atención el tenía curiosidad también.

Al menos Remus esta vez sí sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado con la madre de la pequeña de acuerdo a lo que había dicho Sirius.

- su madre murió – el tono de voz casi se le quebró, de pronto la imagen del pequeño Harry de solo un año huérfano lo ataco, y la realidad de los niños que estaban en casa con su amigo, los niños eran solo eso, llegaron en una situación horrible, y habían quedado huérfanos siendo tan pequeños que no podían valerse por si mismos aunque lo intentaran…

La enfermera notó el cambio en el hombre frente a ella, el dolor era reciente, como si apenas estuviera asimilando la noticia, no era la primera vez que veía un padre que quedaba solo al cargo de un bebé después de la muerte de su esposa, sabía que les costaba asimilar todas las cosas de una vez, por lo que comprendiendo la situación, sonrió suavemente.

- lamento su perdida, atenderemos lo mejor posible a su pequeña hija, ¿Cómo se llama la pequeña?

Remus la miro un momento tratando de entender a que clase de conclusión había llegado la mujer con lo que le había dicho, luego de un segundo decidió que mejor no quería saber nada de eso, y estaba bien con lo que pensara ella y la hiciera más feliz y a él las cosas más sencillas, claro que ahora le pedía un nombre…un nombre de mujer…erm…

- Lupin Lili – era su amiga, y el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente en el momento, además de que era de lo más comunes que podía usar en este lugar dado que todos los otros nombres eran muy raros en este lugar y los de la zona no los conocía lo suficiente y podía meterse en problemas.

- esta bien Lupin-san, atenderemos lo mejor posible a la pequeña Lili-chan, espere en la sala por favor – con un ademán de la mano lo envió lejos sonriéndole comprensivamente.

Remus algo aturdido hizo lo que se le dijo, seguido de cerca por el ANBU que sacaba a su vez sus propias conclusiones de acuerdo a lo escuchado y claro también lo no que no se había dicho…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Viendo que no había peligro próximo Ra se soltó de la mano de Naruto y avanzó a ver lo que tanto miraban los mayores.

Naruto no queriendo quedarse atrás se animo también a avanzar al ver que su otouto no fue detenido y se sorprendió con los reflejos que daba la espada en el lugar bajo el agua cristalina.

- ¿Cómo llego aquí? Esto no puede ser una falsificación – Shiro estaba encantado, la magia en torno a él solía actuar de las maneras más extrañas imaginables y nunca le había fallado hasta ahora, por lo que no se quejaba, es cierto que tenía ganas de volver a casa, sonrió sin darse cuenta ni notando las miradas raras de sus tres acompañantes, pero por primera vez volvería a su casa, donde se sentía en paz, donde era feliz con su familia; nunca antes había tenido una sensación como esa.

- entonces, esta espada es importante – Itachi quería entender pero estaba bastante perdido con todo esto de la magia y lo que se había enterado en las últimas horas…

- si, la use hace unos años y me salvo la vida – Shiro se revolvió los cabellos y sonrió con nostalgia, era increíble lo que se puede cambiar en tan poco tiempo, hasta nostalgia sentía de cuando se metía en problemas en Hogwarts, si bien lo del Basilisco fue todo un desafío, había sido una experiencia única que le dejo muchas enseñanzas.

- ¡la de la serpiente gigante! – Ra estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, recordaba cuando en el desierto y Shiro aun para él era una 'aparición' le contó una historia de un niño que se enfrento a una serpiente gigante con una espada que conseguía sacar de un sombrero que le entregara un pájaro de fuego, para rescatar a una doncella secuestrada por un espíritu malo (N/a: esta es como la versión infantil y muy dulcificada para que fuera más fantasía, entonces Shiro no sabía todo de Shukaku y Ra aún era Gaara por lo que no sabía todo n.n) ahora Ra sabía quien era el pájaro de fuego, vivía en su casa después de todo y poco a poco toda la historia comenzó a caer en su sitio en la pequeña mente del niño.

Itachi arqueo una ceja, era obvio que Shiro tenía muchos secretos, era un extranjero muy 'diferente' pero esto rayaba en lo absurdo, necesitaría una evaluación psicológica pronto y esperaba no mañana mismo porque estaba seguro que de ser así terminaría en un lindo manicomio…a pesar de todo estaba complacido de que la persona en que se había fijado su corazón fuera tan especial…se dio de cachetadas mentales, no era el momento para eso.

Naruto chillaba que quería saber que serpiente y porque no le contaron antes, hasta que Shiro lo calmo y mientras Ra le contaba la historia, Itachi escuchaba con media oreja y veía como Shiro se quitaba la ropa…

Un minuto, Shiro se quitaba la ropa! ¿qué…

- Itachi, será mejor que te sientes con los chicos aquí, aún no estas del todo bien – Shiro termino de dejar sus cosas en un bulto donde se mantendrían secas, solo se dejo puestos unos pantalones negros algo sueltos pero que no le estorbarían - ¡cuidado! – fue la única advertencia que recibieron los originarios de Konoha y Suna antes de que el mago saltara al agua salpicándolos en el proceso.

- ¡Shiro-nii! – Naruto gritaba a la cabeza de su hermano que veía desde el agua muy divertido, Ra estaba alejado completamente secó escondido para gracia del mayor detrás de Uchiha Itachi ni menos que algo salpicado de agua se reía sorprendiendo a los niños y al mago que nunca lo habían escuchado reír así.

- solo date prisa – Itachi se recupero un poco y con gran imperturbabilidad ignoro las miradas divertidas de los otros tres.

- hai, hai, no te alteres Ita-chan – con eso y sin darle tiempo a responder Shiro se sumergió en el agua para conseguir la espada de Gryffindor que le esperaba en el fondo, dejando a un muy sonrojado Itachi detrás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón, Hana y Hikaru lo miraban ir y venir sin detenerse, el hombre adulto los había dejado en la sala mientras hacía quien sabe que, pero a ellos no les importaba ahora, al menos hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro el hombre con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Sasuke tropezara en su caminata sin sentido.

- ¡vamos a jugar! – anunció el mago con una gran sonrisa, usaría magia para jugar con los niños y hacerles olvidar sus preocupaciones a Sasuke, el pobre niño parecía que tendría un ataque nervioso en cualquier momento si seguía de esa manera.

- ¡jugar! – el pequeño Hikaru salto de inmediato ante la idea seguido de Hana que hasta ahora había estado muy tranquila y era niña, tenía energía que quemar.

- ¿jugar?, yo no juego – Sasuke no lo podía creer que le pasaba a este hombre, ¿acaso no estaba preocupado? ¿Cómo podía pensar en jugar en un momento como este?

- oh, no seas aguafiestas, ya arregle una habitación arriba, ahora ¡vamos a jugar! – Sirius arrastro a un muy descontento Sasuke hasta la habitación en la segunda planta, la había ampliado, y colocado varias cosas para los niños en ellas, ahora solo debía mantenerlos distraídos hasta que Moony regresara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sabía que algo como eso podía pasar pero nunca se imagino que fuera a terminar de la forma en que lo hizo, ahora todo sus planes se habían ido al diablo, había estado tan concentrado en recuperar lo que había perdido que por primera vez en su vida no Albus Dumbledore no tenía un plan de respaldo y eso no era bueno para nadie.

Los ataques de los mortifagos era algo que se esperaba por supuesto, no era idiota, pero que actuaran de manera organizada, en varios lugares al mismo tiempo, dejando claro que Tom estaba de regreso que ellos estaban una vez sobre la población normal de magos y brujas fue algo que no se esperaba tan pronto, eso quería decir que Lord Voldemort sabía que había perdido al niño y no tenía manera de detenerlo, porque si bien Voldemort siempre tuvo cierto recelo de la orden, jamás verdadero tuvo verdadero temor de ella, y al parecer ahora tenía una manera de controlar la situación…

El ministro no iba a admitir la derrota, pero no le quedo más que aceptar que habían unos cuantos terroristas y criminales dedicándose al crimen organizado, honestamente! Había que ser ciego y aún así uno podría notar las cosas mejor de lo que el ministerio lo estaba haciendo, esto era una verdadera locura, si solo Molly Weasley cerrara la boca por un segundo y dejara de preguntar por sus hijos…al menos no le había dicho aún a los padres muggles de Hermione Granger que su hija había desaparecido en el ataque a Hogsmead…sería una larga y horrible noche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían pasado solo unos pocos minutos, antes de Itachi se pusiera de pie y se acercara a mirar, la charca no era profunda por lo que Shiro no debía tardar en sacar la espada desde donde estaba; por otro lado que era una espada diferente de acuerdo a lo que había dicho Ra por lo que no podía estar cien por ciento seguro.

- se esta tardando – la voz de Naruto estaba justo a su lado, en este poco tiempo los niños se habían ido adaptando un poco más a él, era bueno, al menos no lo odiaban como al principio, ¿qué irían a pensar los niños que había salvado de su clan de él una vez que crecieran y comprendieran lo que había hecho?

- … - Ra solo se quedo mirando junto a ellos de pie sin decir nada.

- esperen aquí, supongo que pueden regresar a casa si pasa algo? – Itachi esperaba que los niños tuvieran algo como lo que le había dado a él o Sasuke.

- hai – los dos le miraron con cierta incertidumbre pero no podían oponerse.

Itachi se quitó lo necesario y se lanzo al agua.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras caminaba por la casa buscando a sus hermanos, Ron pensaba en las cosas como estaban ahora, Hermione era una gran bruja le confiaba su vida sin pensarlo dos veces y ahora estaba más seguro que antes, era una chica fuerte aunque no lo creía ella misma, y claro como todas las mujeres que Ron conocía tenía un carácter a tener en cuenta.

_**Flashback…**_

_**- síganme – Harry guió a sus amigos magos y la bruja hasta otra habitación y les hizo tomar asiento – sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero dado todo lo que ha sucedido me gustaría regresar a Ra y Naru a casa y también tengo un muy mal presentimiento de lo que paso con Itachi…yo me preguntaba si podrían esperarme aquí, sé que al menos Fred y George no quieren regresar, pero no te obligare a nada 'Mione, si quieres volver a Hogwarts no habrá problema usamos el hechizo de siempre y todo como si nada, aunque no sé que tan bien le caiga a Ron y – había hablado tan rápido que apenas los otros le entendieron hasta que se vio atrapado por un abrazo de la chica que lo hizo callar.**_

_**- soy tu apoyo ¿recuerdas? – le sonrió ante la incertidumbre de los Weasley – no importa que pase me quedo contigo no me dejaras atrás una vez más hermanito.**_

_**Hermanito…esa simple palabra resonaba en la mente de todos ¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos que los Weasley no se habían enterado? Si bien eran amigos nunca los habían visto así, pero de verdad ellos como una gran familia reconocían un amor de hermanos donde lo vieran y estos dos frente a ellos eran hermanos, quizás no de sangre pero más unido que aquellos que si lo eran como algunos que conocían.**_

_**- ok, ¿Por qué no sabía nada? – Ron tenía una cierta duda que al parecer se aclararía pronto – esto tiene que ver con las cosas que no recuerdo ¿verdad?**_

_**- ¿Qué cosas…**_

_**- que no recuerdas? – Los gemelos se alertaron de inmediato que algo le hubiera pasado a su hermanito.**_

_**- oh, así que a pesar de todo Dumbledore no pudo con tu mente por completo – Shiro habló sin pensar, se desato un caos de preguntas y gritos.**_

_**Sin que los magos se dieran cuenta, por los gritos Itachi, Naruto y Ra estaban en la puerta mirando que apenas y empujaron para abrir un poco y ver y escuchar a que se debía el alboroto…la sangre de Itachi hirvió al ver que Shiro era abrazado por esa…esa…esa mujer! Usando todo su autocontrol se quedo allí con los niños escuchando…por ahora.**_

_**- verán hace un tiempo supimos algunas cosas, como la maravillosa bruja talentosa que es 'Mione comenzamos a solucionarlo dentro de nuestras capacidades, pero no podíamos poner en más peligro a Ron que hasta ahora era el más perjudicado – Shiro hizo una pausa y tomo una decisión – dejare que Hermione les diga los detalles, creo que debo atender otros asuntos más importantes, ¿creen que me puedan conseguir cierta información?**_

_**Desde allí la conversación paso a ser básicamente una reunión muy informal pero muy importante con detalles de cosas con respecto a la derrota del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y decidieron quedarse en ese lugar, comenzarían una verdadera Orden del Fénix con los miembros que en verdad podían ayudar y no gente como la que estaba en este momento que había que ser honestos no hacía mucho más que mantenerse en el lugar mirando y comentando sin hacer realmente nada…además nadie sabía que ellos habían tomado las cosas en sus manos por lo que tenían la ventaja, los recursos, un buen lugar, contactos útiles y otras cosas que sabría con el tiempo como todos los demás según su amigo.**_

_**Fin flashback…**_

A Harry siempre tenían que pasarle las cosas más raras y si no él solo se las buscaba, como con eso de adoptar a esos dos niños…bueno que uno era su primo, pero el otro nada y luego el otro chico que era todo un Slytherin eso seguro, si nada más bastaba con verle la cara para saber que no era bueno, tenía ese aire de muerte a su alrededor que no se lo quitaba con nada, si Ron podría jurar que un mortifago no tenía tal aura y era peor cuando miraba a Hermione y ella le respondía con una sonrisa…!

- Ronniekins – Fred lo agarró por un brazo arrastrándolo a una habitación donde estaban ahora las cosas de sus hermanos, los elfos ya habían ido por ellas a Hogwarts, eran muy eficientes!

- oh, no te deprimas – George le sonrió de manera nada buena.

- nosotros te animaremos un poco – Fred lo sentó en la cama con un empujón y con la misma sonrisa de su gemelo se acerco peligrosamente a Ron que ahora estaba pálido.

George cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Un grito aterrador se escucho en toda la mansión, Hermione suspiró, quizás debía seguir al día siguiente…no importa que ahora terminaría lo que empezó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Itachi llegó a donde estaba el mago se sorprendió al verlo luchando con una especie de animal-cosa que solo el podía ver al parecer y que le impedía regresar a la superficie, con su sharingan activo vio una especie de animal y como le hacía señas a Shiro; el animal era vaporoso y no parecía que pudiera detener a nadie de atravesarlo fácilmente pero por alguna razón Shiro no lo tocaba y se aferraba más a la espada, tiró un poco de él hacia atrás con la intención de alejarlo de esa cosa y sacarlo de allí, pero el mago se sorprendió y le ataco con la espada que por suerte logro esquivar, entonces el animal que parecía un tejón se lanzó contra Shiro y este solto el aire que estaba reteniendo comenzando a tragar agua, hizo lo mismo otras dos veces mientras que con cada vez lo hundía un poco más, entonces Shiro brilló junto con la espada obligando al Uchiha a cerrar los ojos un momento, cuando abrió los ojos el tejon no estaba y Shiro había perdido el conocimiento.

Rápidamente no esperando averiguar que paso con el animal raro y con Shiro estando aún bajo el agua tiro del mayor y lo sacó a la superficie.

Itachi sacó a Shiro del agua que aún inconsciente se aferraba a la espada firmemente con ambas manos, los niños llegaron de inmediato gritando preocupados por su hermano.

Ra le tomo el pulso, había leído muchos libros y practicado como hacerlo de forma correcta con ayuda de Iruka-sensei, entre otras muchas cosas que el hombre le había enseñado.

Naruto fue al bolso de su hermano mayor, las heridas de Itachi-teme se habían abierto y sangraban, no importa que no le agradará el tipo tenía que ayudarlo también, luego de haber ayudado a su Shiro-nii.

Itachi vio que no respiraba y comenzó con la reanimación, presionando su pecho y dándole respiración de boca a boca, Shiro tenía que despertar, no lo iba a perder por una cosa completamente desconocida! ¡Shiro despertaría!

* * *

**Lamento dejar el capitulo hasta aquí, pero estoy cansada fueron unos días agotadores y solo quiero acostarme en mi cama con mi marido de almohada n/n y dormir hasta mañana!**

**Muchas gracias por la enorme lista de nombres que me dejaron, tengo muchas ideas de que hacer con todos ellos, más aún que hubo algunos que se repitieron!**

**Por cierto las ideas han sido recibidas con los brazos abiertos y como verán algunas salen allí…ahorita no recuerdo quien me dijo lo de Lili tengo un enredo enorme de nombre en la cabeza :3**

**Muchos besos y espero sus comentarios, respondo los review mañana!**

**Ah, cierto, cierto, casi lo olvido, quiero darles pareja a Remus y Sirius, asi que espero sus opiniones en cuanto a quienes pueden ser!  
**

**Hasta el lunes!**


	38. Chapter 38

Estaba en algún lugar calido y confortable, tenía los ojos cerrados pero no los quería abrir, sentía que flotaba, su cuerpo era ligero, estaba allí, pero era casi como si fuera alguna cosa irreal que no podía manejar, no se sentía atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo, si no más bien libre todo era una expansión de su mente.

- despierta… - una voz suave y amable le hablaba, le llamaba instándole a dejar esa burbuja en que se había sumergido donde no había nada más que él, sin responsabilidades, sin dolor, sin pasado, sin destino que cumplir.

A pesar de todo lo que se oponía a 'despertar' lo hizo.

Todo a su alrededor era completamente blanco, se extendía hacia donde mirara sin diferencia alguna que marcara algo, no había ni principio ni final.

De pronto una sensación fría le recorrío por la espalda, entonces notó que no tenía nada encima, tampoco sentía sus lentillas o anteojos y sin embargo podía ver perfectamente bien, sabía que en otro momento estaría en pánico pero por alguna razón esta vez no podía todo estaba en paz dentro de él, no entendía nada y eso le confundía, a pesar de todo no era algo malo en este momento sentir que poco a poco sus capacidades motoras regresaban, su pensamiento se hacía más racional, dejaba de flotar en esta mancha blanca en el espacio y regresaba a la realidad de lo que le pasaba y seguía tan tranquilo como al principio.

- es un lugar muy grande ¿no crees?

Pegó un bote en el lugar que estaba, sorprendido se giró para ver a quien le había despertado con palabras suaves, era una hermosa mujer joven, un poco mayor que él; quizás en sus veinte, largo cabello atado en una simple elegante coleta alta que corría suave por su espalda y llegaba hasta sus pies, sus ojos color rubí brillaban con experiencia demostrando que tenía más edad de la que aparentaba, la sabiduría oculta tras esas pestañas negras era embriagadora; si al mago le preguntaran diría que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, con curvas bien pronunciadas pero suaves, en una piel cremosa que se mostraba tal cual era frente a él que se sintió inseguro de si mismo al ver que ella no tenía ningún defecto y él veía en si mismo las cicatrices de su pasado.

- esta bien, pequeño no tienes nada por lo que sentirte incomodo aquí – ella le tendio una mano que con cautela tomo para verse presionado en un abrazo casi maternal.

Antes de siquiera notarlo estaba llorando con su rostro escondido en el pecho turgente de ella, mientras esta le dejaba desahogarse de todo lo que tenía dentro. Cuando se hubo calmado ella le sonrió.

- ¿quién eres? – preguntó finalmente ya recompuesto de su llanto y sintiendo la calidez que ella emanaba de su cuerpo envolviéndolo con sus delicados brazos aún.

- sabes quien soy – le dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida – nos hemos encontrado antes, pero entonces no tuviste tiempo para fijarte bien en mi, tenías que salvar a la niña y tu vida…

- ¿qué… - los recuerdos de lo último que estaba haciendo llegaron a su mente, ¿no podía ser o si? – La espada de Gryffindor – afirmo mirando a los ojos rubís chispeantes de alegría al reconocimiento. - ¿cómo?

- eres un mago poderoso, un mago que ha tomado una decisión, un mago que necesita ayuda para cumplir sus metas y un mago digno de llevarme una vez más para usar mi potencial en lo que es justo para ti.

- ¿yo? – el mago le miraba con incredulidad

- por supuesto, dejar todo por tu familia, formar lazos sin olvidar los anteriores, tomar en tus manos tu destino y aun así no dar la espalda a quienes te necesitan – ella le acarició con cariño el cabello – muchos han querido usarme, no eres el primero en conseguir usarme después de Godric, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que creían estaba perdida aunque yo solo esperaba la persona adecuada – ella le hablaba con calma y como pensando cada palabra antes de decirla para que fuera más fácil para él entender, casi como si le hablara a un niño – en nuestro encuentro furtivo se podría decir, no pude hablar contigo, luego nos separaron, haciendo que te quedaras en el mismo lugar que yo cada cierto tiempo, estabas en el castillo, pero no estabas conmigo, y no podía hablarte como ahora – lágrimas corrían por la cara de ella en silencio mientras hablaba – después de todo el tiempo que espere, me alejaron de ti, las personas se han vuelto ignorantes en su arrogancia de 'conocimiento', tan contradictorio como se escucha…pequeño tienes mucho que hacer en tu vida aún, será mejor que regreses a la realidad en la que habitas, porque creo que a más de alguien allí esta por darle un ataque de nervios – le sonrió una vez más divertida

- espera, ¿nos volveremos a ver verdad?

- claro, solo que esta vez quería asegurarme que las cosas fueran por el camino correcto y que sepas de mi existencia facilita las cosas para nosotros – finalmente se rompió el abrazo y ella dio unos pasos atrás – hasta pronto pequeño.

- Lupin-san – en solo un segundo el hombre mencionado estaba frente a la enfermera, de no ser porque estaba acostumbrada a tratar con shinobis se habría asombrado por la rapidez con la que acudió, para el ANBU que le acompañaba tampoco paso desapercibido el gesto.

- ¿Cómo esta? – se estaba muriendo de los nervios de estar en esa sala de espera sin poder hacer nada por la bebé que había quedado a su cuidado los últimos días, esperaba que Sirius pudiera hacer algo para mantener tranquilos a los niños, sabía que no debía dejarle la 'responsabilidad' a Sasuke de Sirius también, pero por lo determinado que era el chico eso lo mantendría cuerdo un poco más antes de sucumbir al estrés y el cansancio.

- Lili-chan esta bien, ahora se encuentra estable, solo fue un pequeño virus, sumado al estrés en el que se encuentra para su joven edad, es una chica fuerte, la dejaremos en observación el día de hoy para asegurarnos que todo este bien – la enfermera que antes le había regañado le sonreía honestamente y le calmaba los nervios con sus palabras – será mejor que vaya a casa y descanse también Lupin-san, debe estar bien para cuidar a su hija.

- eh, si, sí, como diga, muchas gracias – hizo una pequeña y torpe reverencia como había visto era la costumbre aquí, la mujer lo despidió con un gesto de la mano mientras partía seguido de su silencioso compañero con muchas ideas en la mente.

'Merlín, esperaba que su cachorro regresara pronto para saber de donde habían salido los niños y que pasaría con ellos; porque mínimo si los niños habían llegado a allí el joven mago los tendría que conocer o a alguien directamente relacionado con ellos, ¿Por qué no podía ir a un lugar y vivir tranquilamente sin meterse en problemas salvando a todos los que se le pasen por delante?'

Naruto dejo caer todo lo que había tomado de bolso de su hermano cuando se dio vuelta, allí frente a sus ojos, ahora enormes, estaba Itachi-teme **besando** a **su** hermano, mientras que Ra, lloraba…?

- ¿Qué diablos…? – hubiera seguido de no ser porque su hermano comenzó a toser empujando lejos a Itachi de él, para escupir el agua que había tragado…

- Maldita sea eso si fue una experiencia – Shiro se sentó y tomo en su entorno, estaba en el mismo bosque, con Itachi mirándolo enfadado a saber porque, Ra llorando seguramente por culpa suya y Naruto en shock por alguna razón desconocida – ok…¿qué les pasa a todos ustedes? – solo había estado inconsciente unos minutos ¿no? El mundo no podía ponerse tan mal en solo unos segundos…bien, al parecer si sabía.

Ra se paso la manga de su chamarra por la cara para sacarse las lágrimas y le miró con el rostro enrojecido, algo dentro de Shiro se movió con la imagen del niño frente a él, se veía tan indefenso y frágil que parecía mentira que fuera el mismo niño que conoció hace unos meses en el desierto del país del viento.

- Itachi te sacó del agua – el mencionado arqueo delicadamente una ceja sin decir nada por la falta del 'teme' u otro apelativo seguido de su nombre – y…y no tenías pulso…y él, él… - lloraba y no podía evitarlo, su hermano había estado muerto frente a él, lo había perdido por solo unos minutos y se sentía horriblemente vacío cuando lo hizo, este hombre le había dado tanto que cuando sintió que lo perdía se sintió perdido en el mundo no solamente en soledad como había sido cuando estaba aún en Suna, si no que era más que eso, su mundo increíblemente giraba a su Shiro-nii, la aparición del desierto que lo saco de la soledad.

Envuelto en los brazos de su hermano que nuevamente en solo unas horas lo dejaba llorar, se sintió más tranquilo, no le importo que el otro estuviera empapado simplemente se aferró a él y se prometió que haría lo que estuviera en su alcance para protegerlo, después de todo era un jinchuuriki, algo tendría que poder hacer ¿no?

Itachi se guardo algo de su furia mientras veía la interacción de los hermanos, ¿Cómo irían a ser las cosas con él y Sasuke desde ahora? Tenía que cambiar las cosas para que mejoran, no se alejaría de su otouto, su única verdadera familia, además de los niños que debían ser primos lejanos o algo…ahora mirándolo bien, Shiro no dejaba de sorprenderlo, en un momento parecía ser una persona muy fuerte, y al siguiente su personalidad se derrumbaba para convertirse en la más virtuosa de las 'madres', todo un complejo personaje, que tenía alguna rara relación que quería descubrir con esa castaña bonita que se quedo en la casa/castillo.

- ¿Naruto? – los otros dos Uzumaki estaban frente al rubio, el los había visto moverse pero hasta ahora no notaba la actitud extraña del rubio - Naru-chan, me estas asustando ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿¡qué me pasa! ¡el teme te besó! – apunto acusadoramente a Itachi que le miro con incredulidad, ¿de que hablaba? Nunca había hecho tal cosa a pesar de que ganas no le faltaban, notó que Ra también le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendido; Shiro…maldita sea, Shiro tenía la cara en blanco ¿Cuándo aprendió a ser de esa manera?

- Naru-chan creo que tienes algunas cosas mal… - el mago trató de explicarle pero el niño se negaba a escuchar.

- ¡pero yo lo vi! Él…él…puso sus labios en los tuyos y…y…

- Naruto – Ra le tiro de una manga y el rubio lo miró como pidiendo apoyo, pero vio otra cosa en los ojos de su otouto, algo que no supo descifrar pero se calmó un poco; solo un poco ahora no dejaría a ese pervertido solo cerca de su aniki, después de lo que podía hacerle; no señor, nadie se aprovechaba de su hermano de esa manera!

Mientras los pensamientos de Naruto se aclaraban y sus hermanos le explicaban la situación, Itachi pensó bien las cosas, porque si lo había hecho, indirectamente, pero había besado a Uzumaki Shiro, había tenido sus labios contra los del otro, lo había tocado sintiendo su piel, tan suave y sin marcas en el pecho de ninguna cosa, él tenía algunas cicatrices, pero Uzumaki Shiro era suave…como sus labios, calidos increiblementes a pesar de haber estado tanto en el agua fría, era tan extraño ahora que pensaba en ello, se había sentido bien, demasiado bien de hecho…kami-sama si solo un beso indirecto le causaba eso no quería saber lo que un beso real haría en él…ni pensar en algo más. Sus mejillas se encendieron de un fuerte rojo y dio la espalda a los hermanos Uzumaki antes de que lo notaran.

Estaba jodido…

Oh tan jodidamente enamorado…

Dolores Umbridge tenía un plan, no sería fácil llevar a cabo bajo estas circunstancias, pero lo lograría no importa lo que le costará, no iba a dejar las de esa manera, ella haría lo que tendría que hacer, y Dumbledore no se podría más en su camino.

Salió del Ministerio en el que aún reinaba el caos, era increíble como las personas se dejaban influenciar por lo primero que les pasaba por en frente, solo uno que grita y el resto le sigue, gente tonta, ignorante y dominada por el temor de algo que ni siquiera vieron ellos mismos.

- Auror Song, venga conmigo – ordeno cuando vio a la chica que se había asustado en el ataque en Hogsmead, ella le podría ayudar.

El Hokage estaba esperando alguna noticia de Itachi, rezaba porque el muchacho estuviera vivo, no importa donde pero que estuviera vivo, no se perdonaría si no fuera el caso, por el momento había conseguido calmar a los viejos del consejo y los líderes de los clanes, había que hacerse cargo de la situación exterior antes de tomar medidas con todo lo demás, el complejo Uchiha había quedado bloqueado, tenían una gran cantidad de cuerpos que identificar de acuerdo a los registros, por no mencionar una cantidad inconmensurable de documentos que revisar y tratar junto con las pruebas obtenidas del lugar, además de encontrar los cuerpos que faltaban, porque a pesar de todo, las cuentas con los registros no cazaban y faltaban además de Itachi otros cuatro cuerpos.

Gracias a los kamis, Naruto no estaba en el pueblo y no lo podían culpar o como sugirieron algunos meterlo entremedio de todo y desaparecerlo alegando un accidente 'desafortunado', era increíble que protegiera a personas como esa, pero ya no había que darle rienda suelta a esos pensamientos tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como averiguar ¿de donde Lupin-san saco una 'hija'?

Necesitaba un trago y uno muy fuerte para el caso.

Suspirando cansado, salió camino a la casa Uzumaki, donde se le había informado estaba el mencionado sujeto; Itachi tenía aún 15 horas para aparecer, hasta entonces el consejo le dejaría un momento de paz antes de desatar su tormenta sobre él.

Molly Weasley, estaba furiosa, Fred y George nuevamente haciendo de las suyas y esta vez habían incluido a Ron, por lo menos tuvieron la decencia de avisar que estaban bien y que no se preocupara, ¡que no se preocupara! Era su madre, por supuesto que se iba a preocupar, estaba en todo su deber y derecho al hacerlo no importa lo grandes que fueran sus hijos, seguían siendo y siempre serían sus niños.

Lo peor y que más le molestaba es que entendía a sus hijos, a pesar de que nunca lo diría en voz alta no quería que los gemelos sobre todo se aprovecharan más de la situación, ella como toda madre quería lo mejor para sus hijos y ellos no se lo ponían fácil; ahora a lo que iba, respiro profundamente y llamo a la puerta de una casa muggle en Londres, era un lugar muy bonito en un barrio tranquilo, lastima que la noticia que iba a dar no fuera del mismo estilo.

Jean Granger había salido antes de su trabajo tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le había pasado a su hija y ella no podía hacer nada para comunicarse con su única hija y saber de ella ya que estaba en esa escuela de magia escondida de gente como ella, en estos momentos se sentía tan impotente, sabía…lo sentía a su hija le había pasado algo, esperaba que nada grave, sabía que su niña podía manejar muchas cosas, pero no podía dejar de desear en estos momentos tenerla a su lado, en su rango de visión, sabía como su marido le había señalado sin mala intención que ellos no podían hacer nada para ayudarla a defenderse contra la magia, pero ella era su madre y se sentiría mejor con tener a su hija cerca.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos tristes mientras cenaba con su marido cuando llamaron a la puerta, raro, no sabía que el timbre no funcionaba, frunciendo el ceño abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la madre de ese amigo mago de su hija, las preocupaciones regresaron más fuerte que antes al notar la expresión de la otra mujer, la hizo pasar rápidamente a la sala llamando a su marido.

- ¿qué le paso a mi hija?

- ella esta bien – Molly la entendía por lo que lo primero era calmar a la mujer, luego la parte difícil de decirle que la chica había abandonado la escuela y estaba en paradero desconocido.

- bien ahora que eso esta aclarado, vayamos a casa – les había tomado una media hora poder explicarle a Naruto todas las cosas, pero aún así seguía tachando a Itachi de pervertido, con todo las cosas iban bastante bien, casi normal, o tan normal como puede ser con un ANBU de 13 años, un mago fugitivo, un niño de Suna jinchuuriki de Shukaku y el jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, los dos últimos pre-genin con una clara idea de proteger a su hermano de todo y de todos…

- casa… - Itachi no estaba seguro de querer llegar, tendría que enfrentar tantas cosas ahora.

- ey, esta bien, no estas solo ¿vale? – Shiro le animo un poco aunque aún estaba seguro de que había pasado.

- … - Ra los miró y luego se pego a su hermano – vamos a casa Shiro-nii.

- Naru-chan, vamos

- hai

- espero que esta vez el traslador funcione bien…3, 2, 1 – todos fueron jalados del ombligo como antes perdiéndose en la sensación tan extraña y desagradable que les permitiría volver finalmente a Konoha parecía increíble que solo hubieran estado fuera del pueblo dos días, con todas la cosas que habían pasado se sentían casi como años…

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Me han dado muchos ideas ;)**

**Lamento no haber actualizado el lunes como les había dicho pero andaba medio colapsada con todas las cosas :3 ya tengo todo controlado de nuevo! **

**Por lo tanto de regreso a lo que nos interesa o al menos a mi; pareja para Remus y Sirius, de acuerdo a lo que me han dicho ustedes, boten por sus dos parejas favoritas de acuerdo a lo siguiente!**

**1 Sirius/Zabuza**

**2 Sirius/algún Hyuuga**

**3 Sirius y Tsunade**

**4 Sirius y Anko**

**5 Remus y Kurenai**

**6 Sirius/Kakashi**

**7 Remus/Iruka**

**8 Remus/Kakashi**

**9 Sirius/Draco**

**10 Remus y Tonks**

**11 Sirius y Shizune**

**12 Remus y Anko**

**13 Sirius y Kurenai**

**14 Sirius y Temari**

**15 Sirius con la Mizukage! xD (esta idea me pareció genial ;3)**

**16 Sirius y Tsume**

**17 Remus y Tsume**


	39. Chapter 39

Cuando Remus regreso a la casa, siguió las voces y risas a la planta alta para ser recibido con una almohada en la cara cortesía de Sasuke que se sonrojo en el acto y agacho la cabeza, mientras Sirius le revolvía el cabello al chico avergonzado.

- ¡buen tiro! – al parecer el animago se las había arreglado para entretener a los niños mejor de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Cómo esta la niña? – Sasuke se recupero rápido y notó que la pequeña no estaba con el hombre que la había dejado y en quien había confiado.

- esta bien, se tiene que quedar en el hospital hasta mañana pero estará bien y pronto regresara con nosotros – todos se pusieron felices de escucharlo y antes de que algo más se pudiera decir o hacer y perder la atmosfera alegre, siguieron con los juegos y las risas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegaron de una manera muy especial al lugar que tanto querían ver y al que anhelaban regresar, ese lugar era Konoha, donde estaba el lugar del peculiar grupo.

Estaban en el patio trasero de la casa Uzumaki.

Antes de que se terminaran de recomponer de su caída por la llegada, escucharon risas y gritos alegres de la planta alta, y por una de las ventanas salió volando un cojin, que Ra reconoció como uno de los de su habitación, seguido de un pantalón que Naruto identificó de inmediato como uno de sus favoritos y que termino colgando graciosamente de la cabeza de Itachi.

- bueno, al parecer han cuidado bien de nuestra casa – Shiro no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de todo Sirius y Remus estaban allí para sacarle una sonrisa cuando menos lo esperaba y más lo necesitaba.

- entremos – Ra recogió el cojín y se dirigió a la puerta, Naruto tras el pero sin quitarle los pantalones de encima a Itachi, que se las arreglara él.

Shiro negó con la cabeza antes de ir con los niños tirando al shinobi con él en el camino hacia la puerta delantera de la casa, por alguna razón solo la ventana por la que habían caído las cosas estaba abierta, todo lo demás estaba bien cerrado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De todas las cosas que esperaba encontrar definitivamente, esta no era una de ellas.

Sarutobi estaba asombrado de ver a quienes se suponía no estarían en la aldea en la casa frente a él; mucho más asombrado al ver el estado en que estaban dichas personas por no mencionar que además venía entrando a la casa junto con los otros tres, su ninja desaparecido, Uchiha Itachi.

De acuerdo a los informes para evitar problemas de cualquier tipo decidió darse a conocer a las personas en la casa y llamo a la puerta, una cabeza se asomo por la ventana, era Black-san, quien le saludo con la mano.

- ¡hola! ¡Ahora bajo! – luego de eso se volvió a meter y se escuchó un grito de sorpresa, risas, un golpe, silencio, más risas y mas fuertes; quejas en ese idioma que no entendía que se hacían más fuerte conforme la persona se acercaba a pisotones a la puerta.

- ¿en que puedo ayudarle? – le dijo al viejo Hokage sonriente, frotándose la cabeza donde se veía un golpe creciente y muy reciente.

- yo… - carraspeo para aclarar su voz, de alguna manera no quería saber que había pasado – necesito ver al Lupin-san, Uzumaki Shiro-kun y Uchiha Itachi-kun

- ah, claro llegaron hace poco, pase, pase – Sirius lo guió a la sala y lo dejó allí mientras iba por los mencionados que se reían aún a costa suya en la habitación en la que habían estado jugando hasta ahora, la habitación de Naruto que miraba el desastre asombrado, vale que el no era fanático del orden pero esto lo habían llevado a otro nivel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shiro lanzó una mirada a Itachi que no había dicho una palabra desde que vio al montón de niños que había en su casa junto al hermano menor del mencionado que le llenaba de preguntas y trataba de no llorar al ver a su hermanitos, era obvio que de no estar Ra y Naru el niño habría llorado sin importar nada más pero ante sus rivales no lo haría, de pronto se acordó de Draco y sus pasados pleitos, de alguna manera los extrañaba, eso en verdad era liberador de tensiones y estrés…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco estaba cenando cuando estornudo llamando la atención sobre si mismo frente a todos los que estaban con él en el lugar.

Kabuto llego a su lado en un segundo ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

- ¿esta bien Ryu-sama?

- si, no es nada – Kidoumaru que hace poco se había unido a su extraño grupo de inadaptados salvados por Orochimaru soltó un bufido.

- ¿qué clase de guerrero eres tú? – preguntó burlón.

- uno con el que no te quieres meter – respondió el Sly ofendido más rápido de lo que pudiera seguir con la mirada había apuntado su varita y Kidoumaru colgaba de cabeza en el aire gritando obscenidades para que lo librara de ese 'jutsu'

Draco estaba feliz, el entrenamiento en verdad había valido la pena, a pesar de todo lo que sufría a causa de ello todos los días como un infierno, pero ahora estaba más adaptado y desde luego, menos agotado desde que Orochimaru le pedía más pociones y clases para Kabuto.

- eso fue maravilloso – Kabuto sabía que Ryu-sama tenía habilidades únicas además de sus increíbles conocimientos en hierbas, brebajes, medicamentos y venenos; pero siempre que lo veía hacía algo diferente y sorprendente.

- oh, ya cállate – le lanzo un silencio y Kabuto y los demás se quedaron mirando con ojos enormes – ahora podemos seguir con la cena – el dragón siguió comiendo como si nada, mientras los demás veían retorcerse a Kidoumaru y gritar sin que de su boca saliera un solo sonido.

Esa atmosfera le trajo recuerdos, de pronto recordó las noches en la sala común de Slytherin, donde muchas veces los alumnos mayores se hacían bromas entre ellos, pesadas claro, y los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro, por supuesto nunca nadie acusaba a nadie si las cosas iban a mayores, eran Slytherin después de todo y aunque la lealtad no era una cualidad que se les adjudicara a las serpientes eran leales entre ellos. Una pequeña sonrisa se poso en la cara del rubio mientras comía; los demás se estremecieron había un deje de maldad en su mirada.

Kabuto decidió que quería aprender todo lo que pudiera de ese joven, de él y Orochimaru-sama.

Orochimaru entro en ese momento en la habitación, levanto una ceja casi imperceptiblemente al ver colgando a Kidoumaru y luego dirigió su mirada al rubio, prefirió que no quería saber, después de todo no le importaba, mientras no se mataran entre ellos estaba bien, además ni siquiera sangre hubo, era más que nada una disputa infantil…aunque sería interesante ver su desarrollo. Sin darse cuenta también sonrió malignamente, los que le vieron, salieron rápidamente del lugar dejando sus platos servidos, ese ambiente era demasiado para una comida.

Draco se sentía como en casa.

Kidoumaru se juraba a sí mismo que haría pagar a 'Ryu-sama'.

- B – A – S – T – A – R – D – O – le deletreo con cuidado cuando le miró al terminar su cena.

- creo que hasta que no aprendas modales te puedes quedar allí – con eso Draco salió feliz del comedor, tendría que venir más a menudo a este lugar, no entendía porque tan pocos le usaban y prefería comer en sus habitaciones, era un lugar increíblemente agradable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus, Shiro e Itachi bajaron a la sala donde les esperaba el Hokage, Sirius se quedo arriba con los niños, ahora también Naruto y Ra; luego de un minuto se dicidieron a bajar y tratar de escuchar que pasaba.

Hikaru y Hana los acompañaban muy emocionados por la pequeña travesura.

Sirius tenía que cuidar a los niños y nadie le dijo que no podía escuchar también de pasada ¿verdad?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luego de intercambiar saludos corteses todos los presentes se sentaron en silencio, Shiro sin estar muy seguro de que quería el viejo, se suponía después de todo que no estaba en la aldea; Remus creía tener una idea de porque estaba allí, pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, además no había tenido tiempo de hablar con su cachorro, y ahora estaba también el chico que resulto ser hermano de Sasuke-kun y que llegó con su cachorro, lo malo de todo eso es que los dos olían a sangre fresca.

Itachi se retorcía las manos en un gesto nervioso atípico de él, pero no lo podía evitar, había faltado a cumplir una misión, había salido de la aldea (aunque en circunstancias…complicadas) y para empeorar las cosas, ahora estaba frente al Hokage, frente al único hombre que respondía y a quien había jurado su lealtad.

Evaluando las prioridades, el viejo Hokage suspiro mentalmente y tomo una decisión, tenía mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para ello.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luna se las había arreglado para escabullirse por el castillo y encontrarse con Neville en un aula solitaria, era hora que dejaran de jugar a los buenos estudiantes y ayudaran haciendo algo en verdad útil y no se dejaran estar y esperar a que todo se resolviera como hasta ahora.

Neville sabía que Luna no era la persona más cuerda del mundo pero ¿Quién estaba cien por ciento cuerdo? Solo que Luna mostraba las cosas de una manera diferente y por lo mismo tenía un punto de vista completamente nuevo con respecto a todo lo demás; por eso le ayudaba, eso y que tenía un presentimiento, el nunca fue muy impulsivo, estaba en Gryffindor pero eso representaba valor no imprudencia como algunos solían pensar, sin embargo esta vez iba a ser impulsivo, aunque aún no estaba del todo seguro que eso fuera una buena idea…durante ese tiempo había aprendido a confiar en la rubia, no iba a dudar ahora, sentía que esto era algo que debía hacer, sí, estaba completamente decidido.

- ¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? – Neville pego un brinco y Luna miró soñadora y sonriente, esto no estaba en los planes de Neville.

- Profesora McGonagall…bueno nosotros…er… - Neville no sabía como explicarse con esto.

- ¿y bien? Sr. Lombottom, Srta. Lovegood, saben que deberían estar por lo menos en sus salas comunes, espero una buena explicación para esto o su castigo por no cumplir las normas y saltarse el toque de queda será tan severo como corresponda.

- debemos hacerle un favor a Harry para que derrote a Voldemort pronto y más fácil – Luna dijo con su voz de siempre haciendo estremecer a la vieja profesora y el gryffindor al decir el nombre de Voldemort.

- explíquese Srta. Lovegood – Neville dio un paso atrás para ver mejor a la rubia.

- verá…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Itachi debemos hablar de acerca de tu última misión y… - el Hokage considero que lo más importante en este momento era aclarar la situación con el Uchiha, de la hija de Lupin-san sabían muy pocos y con la pequeña en el hospital estaba seguro que no escaparía o intentaría nada a pesar de que en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el lugar no había hecho nada nunca esta demás prevenir; Shiro ya le había demostrado que se quedaría en la aldea por allí no había problema más que la curiosidad de saber porque regreso antes y si había pasado algo malo y debía preocuparse por su seguridad, pero en estando él allí con dos ANBU como guardias personales, los ANBU que vigilaban a los extranjeros, Uchiha Itachi, el hombre lobo, el mago compañero que tenía, Shiro mismo y claro el que a pesar de su edad podía muy bien mantenerse en una pelea, no había porque temer de la seguridad por ahora en el lugar.

- Hokage-sama si me permite – Shiro y Remus dieron un respingo a la voz fría del chico y su cara ahora sin expresiones – lamento mucho no haber cumplido con la orden como se me pidió, yo dejé deliberadamente escapar a 4 miembros del clan Uchiha – el viejo soltó un suspiro de alivio y preocupación al mismo tiempo mientras le indicaba al chico que siguiera ignorando por completo a los dos otros hombres en la habitación – y también tuve más ayuda que la de Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Madara estaba en la aldea esa noche.

- oh, ¿el viejo escalofriante es tu pariente? – Shiro soltó sin pensar.

- ¡cachorro! – Remus exclamo sorprendido su cachorro nunca era irrespetuoso con nadie a menos que se lo mereciera pero si este tal Madara estuvo solo una noche en el lugar no había manera de que pudiera haberlo conocido lo suficiente para formar una idea de la persona en cuestión.

- eh, oh lo siento, pero era…¿Cómo decirlo? Esa clase de maldad concentrada, esa oscuridad pura que le rodeaba, era algo estremecedor, es decir, ni Voldemort me ha dado alguna vez una sensación como esa, no es que haya tenido muchas oportunidades de estar en su presencia y notar su aura ya que siempre esta tratando de matarme pero se entiende el punto – Shiro se explico lo mejor que pudo, aunque ni el mismo estaba muy seguro de nada en este momento.

- bien – le viejo se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes y evitar los gritos que parecía iba a comenzar Lupin-san sobre su mencionado 'cachorro' ¿tendría algo que ver de alguna manera con los Inuzuka? – dejando ese detalle por le momento, ¿Dónde están estos miembros del clan que dejaste escapar?

- de hecho – Itachi miraba al suelo que encontró inmensamente interesante nunca había faltado al cumplimiento de una misión, y ahora estaba aquí frente al Hokage dando explicaciones – están aquí mismo – señalo la puerta que se veía ligeramente abierta y por ella varios pares de ojitos curiosos y culpables.

- pasen – la orden fue dicha con tal autoridad que ninguno pensó siquiera en desobedecer, Sirius abrió la puerta y dejo que los niños entraran cerrando tras entrar él mismo y tomar asiento frente al líder de la aldea.

El viejo Hokage no lo podía creer, o tal vez si, y ese era precisamente el problema, el prestigioso Clan Uchiha no estaba extinto, quedaban cinco, CINCO con mayúsculas, cinco Uchihas, uno shinobi y un preparándose para ello, ahora podía ver por donde iba la repentina aparición de la 'hija' de Lupin-san…oh, estos niños, miraba a Shiro e Itachi especialmente, seguramente le matarían de un ataque al corazón…

Ahora bien, debía tener sumo cuidado con como tratar esto, sobre todo porque la seguridad de los niños era lo principal, y debía detener cualquier estupidez nueva con la que salieran o quisieran los viejos del consejo y los líderes de los otros clanes, por otro lado ahora estaban al parecer bajo la protección de los Uzumaki, que si bien no eran un clan establecido dado que solo uno de sus miembros era de Konoha y llevaban casi nada de tiempo viviendo en el lugar ya tenían una gran fama establecida en el pueblo, todos habían escuchado hablar de los Uzumaki y sus 'extrañezas'; oh podía sentir la migraña que venía para quedarse…

Shiro miró a los niños que habían estado jugando con Remus y Sirius, a Sasuke lo conocía pero a los otros dos pequeños no, esto era raro por decir lo menos y estaba completamente perdido en cuanto a lo que pasaba, ¡Dulce Morgana que solo había estado fuera dos días!

- no me molesta que estén aquí, pero ¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué pasa aquí?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El problema principal radicaba en que había perdido el control, de todo y no tenía un plan de respaldo, estaba tan seguro que las cosas saldrían como esperaba que al final no terminaría mal sin importar el camino por el que fuera todo, al final siempre regresaría a lo que había planificado, pero ahora se dio cuenta de su error, su traspié estaba en que no había considerado un respaldo para los factores más improbables, porque a pesar de todo el niño, no ya no era un niño era un hombre que tomaba sus propias decisiones, tenía la manía de hacer lo imposible casi como si fuera un habito diario.

Por lo que había visto hasta el momento Voldemort estaba tomando control de la situación más rápido de lo que había esperado pero con la desaparición de Harry en verdad no era novedad; el ministerio finalmente se hacía presente en Hogwarts como había querido desde hace mucho y no lo demostraba, lo acusaban con querer interferir en el Ministerio de Magia Inglés, el montón de idiotas que lo hacían no se daban cuenta acaso que de querer hacerlo lo hubiera hecho hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando era más joven, cuando tenía influencias que no se ponían en duda por su edad y supuesta inestabilidad de su salud mental, porque Albus tenía claro lo que la gente decía de él…pero lo único que en verdad le importaba era desaparecer a Voldemort de una vez por todas y poder tener lo que le quedaba de vida y vejez en paz ¿Por qué las personas no veían las cosas como él?

Quizás si Harry hubiese siempre en conocimiento de todo no lo hubiera dejado como ahora y menos arrastrando a otros niños en el camino, el lo había hecho pero por buenas razones, Harry solo era egoísta al llevárselos de la seguridad de Hogwarts; porque estaba comprobado la firma mágica de Harry Potter había estado en Hogsmead, fue presentado con otro nombre pero el le conocía demasiado tiempo como para que lo engañaran…esto había pasado a otro nivel; ¿en verdad las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? La respuesta era simple, no; no porque el conocimiento le habría causado un gran peso al chico, no porque se necesita cierto nivel de discreción y responsabilidad para hacer bien las cosas y el mundo sabía que Harry no les ocultaba nada a sus 'amigos' malditos mocosos entrometidos…

El tenía razón en hacer las cosas como las había hecho hasta ahora, no iba a cambiar de opinión ni arrepentirse ahora, nada de eso serviría de todas maneras ya había llegado hasta aquí solo le quedaba seguir avanzando y tener cuidado de no pisar en falso en cada paso que diera…

* * *

**Hola, lamento la demora, pero aquí les dejo el capi ;) espero les guste, en lo personal la parte de Draco/Ryu me dio mucho gusto escribirla, ahora me han dejado gran cantidad de mensajes con respecto a este personaje, no se preocupen que le tengo un buen destino preparado…creo xD**

**Un beso, no estamos leyendo, gracias por los reviews! Mas de 350! Son lo mejor, nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto con esta historia T.T me hacen casi llorar xD nada mas no lo hago para no asustar a mi chibi y marido xD**

**Bueno nos leemos….**


	40. Chapter 40

En forma completamente extraoficial, el Hokage escucho a los muchachos que respondían y preguntaban cosas cada tres palabras por lo que les tomo tiempo, los pequeños Ra, Naruto, Sasuke, Hikaru y Hana habían sido enviados a descansar hace mucho ya que era tarde y se les notaba cansados por lo que mascullando por lo bajo, con Naruto y Ra asombrando a algunos por su amplio vocabulario para maldecir (Shiro solo suspiro negando con la cabeza) se centraron en lo importante.

- ahora debemos buscar un lugar seguro hasta que el complejo Uchiha este nuevamente habitable…

- se quedan aquí – Shiro planteó con voz plana, Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada pero no dijeron nada allí había algo más – debe aceptar que en estos momentos es lo más seguro, los niños ya tienen un día aquí conocen el lugar y Sasuke se siente seguro a pesar de todo, Itachi ya ha pasado una noche antes y los niños lo aceptan, por lo demás usted sabe que en este momento y ante cualquier cosa que 'El Consejo' o alguien más quiera hacerles somos los únicos – se señalo a si mismo y los otros dos magos en el lugar – que tenemos las habilidades como para protegerlos.

- no necesito que me protejan – Itachi se sentía ofendido de tener que ser protegido por civiles, pero no pudo replicar más por la mirada esmeralda completamente fría que recibió.

- eso ya no es algo que decidas tú, te encontré demasiado mal como para que me vengas con esas rabietas infantiles…además no es solo a ti, ahora están los niños también y por muy hábil que seas no serías capaz de cuidarlos a todos juntos.

- ¿no cree que serán demasiadas personas en la casa? – Sarutobi ciertamente no tenía problemas con que se quedaran con los Uzumaki de hecho hasta le parecía bien, quizás demasiado bien.

- bueno ciertamente cuando compre la casa con Naru-chan, teníamos pensado tener una habitación de invitados principalmente para Ra-chan, luego los planes cambiaron y lo traje de forma permanente, aun así tendríamos habitaciones disponibles ya que los niños siempre están dispuestos a dormir en mi cama, pero tenemos también nuestras maneras de arreglar las cosas y tengo la tienda con la que viajaba antes de llegar…

-¿quiere armar una tienda de acampar? – ahora si el viejo le miraba con incredulidad.

- si bueno, tiene habitación, baño, cocina… - Shiro lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, a estas alturas ya debía saber que nada con el chico era normal. Itachi preferió no decir nada, ya le había parecido a él que las habitaciones en la otra casa habían sido más grande de lo que en verdad debían ser…ahora simplemente se aseguraba que era verdad y no causa de una conmoción cerebral.

- esta bien, esta bien, por ahora se quedan aquí, debo hacer frente al consejo e informar de todo esto, en cuanto a la niña en el hospital – Sarutobi se volvió a Remus – por ahora será registrada como su hija, estará mas segura de esa manera que si se enteran es Uchiha, al ser solo una bebé junto con Hana-chan y Hikaru-kun corren más peligro ante los demás.

- esta bien, supongo que puedo con eso por un tiempo, pero Lili necesita saber de su familia real cuando esto se solucione

- ¿Lili? – preguntaron Sirius y Shiro al mismo tiempo.

- er…si, bueno, necesitaba un nombre y no se me venía nada a la mente que fuera útil y poco llamativo aquí…así que, espero no te moleste cachorro – Remus miraba con cara de disculpa al joven mago.

- esta bien, no me molesta que lleve el nombre de mi madre – Shiro solo le pudo sonreír, no había maldad en un gesto tan inocente de parte de Remus y una niña como la que aún no conocía tenía el honor de llevar el nombre de su madre…

- ehem, yo me retiro, les pido que no salgan de la casa a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, solo ustedes dos – señalo a Sirius y Remus – están en este momento libres de salir por que no hay ordenes de captura, seguimiento o sospecha mayor a lo que ya conocen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- señorita Lovegood, ¿no espera en verdad que crea todo esto que me acaba de decir? – McGonagall le miraba con clara incredulidad y serenidad al mismo tiempo como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

- ahora es su problema lo que crea o no – dijo la rubia sorprendiendo a Neville y la maestra de Transfiguraciones.

- ¡Luna! – exclamo el chico dando un paso a su lado para ponerse frente a ella y mirarla a la cara.

- no Neville, Harry necesita toda la ayuda real que pueda ahora para hacer frente a esta serpiente porque luego tiene que enfrentar una aún peor – la chica estaba exaltada, seria y enfadada como nunca antes la habían visto, su mirada determinada se encontró con la de Neville y solo pudo suspirar, ella tenía razón después de todo – sé que el y yo no somos cercanos, dudo incluso que sepa más allá de mi nombre, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer.

- Luna, calma, estoy contigo en esto – dijo con sinceridad y la profesora suspiró.

- vengan conmigo ustedes dos…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luego de que el viejo Hokage partiera Shiro pidió a Remus y Sirius que armaran la tienda en el jardín trasero, necesitaban arreglar las cosas considerando que no los sacaría de la casa fácilmente, ya vería como explicar luego porque acampaba en el patio de su propia casa…

Arriba los Hana y Hikaru conversaban y jugaban con Naruto mientras Ra y Sasuke se desafiaban con la mirada, era una competencia de orgullo que ninguno estaba dispuesto a abandonar.

Cuando Shiro abrió la puerta y los observo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, era por ellos, por estos niños que hacía todo lo que hacía, no negaba que le gustaría tener una vida tranquila por una vez para variar y cambiar su rutina, pero si les podía entre todas las cosas dar una infancia relativamente tranquila y feliz a estos niños el podría estar contento con lo que la vida, el destino o lo que fuera le deparara, por primera vez tenía una familia real y haría todo lo que pudiera para protegerla y ver a sus niños y amigos felices.

- niños vamos a arreglar las cosas para dormir ¿de acuerdo?

- hai – Naruto, Hikaru y Hana dejaron de lado sus juegos y se acercaron a donde estaba el mago, podía sentir a Itachi pasearse incomodo tras él seguramente sin tener claro que hacer.

- Sasuke-kun, Ra-chan – los niños seguían mirándose en forma desafiante, pero prestaban atención al mago – bueno basta ustedes dos, pueden seguir con eso en otro momento… - suspiro resignado – Sasuke-kun dormirá en mi habitación con Itachi y…

- ¡¿qué? – los dos niños dejaron de lado su pequeña disputa para mirarlo fijamente.

- eso, Sasuke-kun dormirá en mi habitación con Itachi, aquí se quedaran Hikaru-chan y Hana-chan, en la habitación de junto Remus y Sirius, Naru-chan, Ra-chan y yo acamparemos en el jardín trasero, así que vamos todo el mundo a cambiarse para dormir – evitando las protestas claras que venían con ligeros empujoncitos guío a los niños a hacer lo que necesitaban.

- Itachi ayúdame con eso – le señalo un montón de lo que parecían sábanas muy bien dobladas, Shiro se aclaró la garganta y se expandieron quedando a la vista futones para todos – bien, asegurate que haya dos por habitación aquí arriba, yo voy a ver como van las cosas en la tienda.

- yo… - Itachi notó que estaban solos en la habitación por el momento al menos ya que se escuchaba a los niños revolver cosas en las habitaciones contiguas y el pasillo – gracias por esto.

- Itachi, aunque me parece mal lo que hiciste – Shiro hizo caso omiso de la tensión repentina en el shinobi – somos amigos y también he cometido errores que han costado la vida de otros, puedes contar conmigo ahora, antes cuando te lo dije y después cuando lo vuelvas a necesitar, si estoy aquí puedes contar conmigo, solo simplemente, no hagas las cosas a la desesperada de nuevo – "Dioses si Hermione me escuhará, el burro hablando de orejas"; sonrió ante lo desigual de sus pensamientos – ahora vamos a dormir y descansar sobre todo tú y esas heridas, mañana con la luz del día y ese sol que parece no escapa de aquí veremos todo con mas calma.

- gracias, el clan Uchiha o lo que queda de él esta en deuda usted Uzumaki-sama – Itachi hizo una pequeña reverencia y sintió un suave golpe en la cabeza, miro hacia arriba completamente desconcertado.

- Shiro, te he dicho mi nombre es Shiro, y como me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera tan formal te hare algo que nunca olvidaras – el brillo travieso en la mirada del mago fue suficiente para relajar al shinobi por el momento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione sonrió ante la vista, se había levantado temprano y fue en busca de los demás solo para encontrar a los gemelos revueltos y enredados cómodamente en la misma cama, y en la cama de junto Ron completamente enterrado en sus mantas.

A veces simplemente parecían niños inocentes, lastima que ella sabía de lo que eran capaces, ¿Por qué no podían quedarse siempre como los niños buenos que se veían mientras dormían?

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, se apresuro a la biblioteca para seguir con la investigación pedida por su amigo, antes del desayuno esperaba tener una idea más clara de las cosas, esperaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shiro no tuvo ningún problema en compartir la cama con sus hermanos, después de haber dormido durante años en un catre pequeño en el armario bajo las escaleras, acomodarse en una cama de tamaño decente con los dos niños pegados a él por razones que no quiso pensar y recordar, dormir fue algo muy tranquilo y relajante, la mañana pareció llegar en el momento justo, y bostezo estirándose perezosamente, bueno hoy necesitaba ayudar a Dobby con el desayuno, tenían muchas bocas que alimentar hoy y luego un gran número de cosas que hacer, sería un largo día.

Dejo a Naruto y Ra dormir, los niños habían tenido un día largo y agitado, necesitaban descansar, fue a la cocina de la casa y encontró a Dobby que ya comenzaba con los preparativos de un gran desayuno en silencio se puso a ayudar contento de entenderse sin palabras con el elfo domestico; al poco tiempo de comenzar a cocinar, Sirius y Remus entraron cargando bolsas con comestibles, y subieron a despertar a los demás.

En poco tiempo Sasuke, entro en la cocina con Hikaru junto a él sonriendo tranquilo era un pequeño gesto casi invisible pero allí estaba la sonrisa, al parecer aun estaba cansado, Shiro supuso que Itachi debió aclararle las cosas, al parecer allí algo había salido bien, o simplemente le calmo con alguna excusa y tendría que mantener un ojo sobre ellos.

Itachi llego cargando a Hana-chan y la coloco suavemente en un lugar en la mesa.

- déjame esto cachorro ve por tus hermanos – Remus le quito la cuchara con la que revolvía unos huevos y lo envió fuera ya que los niños eran los únicos que faltaban para desayunar.

- oy, dormilones arriba – dijo entrando en la tienda para ser abordado por Fawkes, al parecer enfadado - ¿qué…?

El ave lo miró solemnemente por unos momentos y luego lo dejo como si hubiera tomado una decisión muy importante, y luego se fue en una llamarada dejando a un Shiro completamente desconcertado.

- Shiro-nii – Ra lo miraba medio dormido aun, tras él Naruto tropezaba hacía donde estaba tirado en el suelo.

- hora del desayuno - ¿Qué más se suponía que dijera?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minerva McGonagall, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, el problema era justificar estas acciones ante los demás por supuesto siempre había una que otra cosa que pudiera hacer, pero debía tener mucho cuidado, ante todos Neville fue enviado con su abuela que estaba delicada de salud y su nieto estaba preocupado por ella, Luna había abandonado la escuela a favor de la enseñanza en casa decidida por su padre luego de los acontecimientos del último fin de semana en Hogsmead, nadie podía discutir con esos argumentos, por un tiempo al menos, Umbridge quería que todos los niños en edad escolar estuvieran bajo su atenta mirada y honestamente esperaba que los niños tuvieran éxito en s misión auto impuesta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El padre de Luna había salido a conseguirle a su hija y su amigo algunas cosas para su viaje, siempre supo que su Luna seguiría los pasos de su madre solo esperaba que no fuera tan pronto y tuviera algo más de experiencia en la vida, pero dadas las circunstancias estaría mejor en ese lugar con el resto de su familia, por extraña que fuera.

Neville escribía una carta a su abuela explicando vagamente la decisión que había tomado y lo que haría desde ahora, mientras Luna escarbaba en unos viejos baúles de su madre hablando sola, tirando cosas a un lado y otro separándolas sin orden concreto aunque para ella era todo lo contrario, de vez en cuando Neville levanta la vista tras escuchar lo que parecía una maldición, pero de nuevo era Luna…simplemente Luna.

- lo tengo! – sacó una pequeña cajita de madera muy elaborada tallada hermosamente, se veía fuerte pero delicada, con terminaciones muy especiales y llena de símbolos que Neville no reconoció ni por asomo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto completamente curioso

- lo que nos permitirá llegar a nuestro destino – Luna abrió la caja y Neville quedo sin aliento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus se excuso del desayuno rápidamente para ir al hospital por su 'hija' los demás se quedaron comiendo en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que…

- Itachi ¿Qué tan grande es el complejo Uchiha? – Shiro pregunto con una idea repentina muy clara en la mente.

- uh…bueno bastante grande considerando la cantidad de personas para las que fue diseñado, y las que allí vivían, tiene un templo, zonas de entrenamiento pequeñas, las casas y…

- ¿se puede comprar una parte del lugar? – Sasuke, Sirius e Itachi dejaron caer sus palillos y le miraron con la boca abierta.

- ¿quieres comprar…? ¿por…¿qué dijiste? – se sintió completamente idiota pero no lo podía creer, Shiro quería comprar parte del complejo Uchiha!

- te pregunto si es posible comprar parte del complejo Uchiha, es un lugar muy grande, dado que ahora son menos personas y tengo el presentimiento que esta familia va a crecer aún más, Kurenai-sensei me ha estado enseñando cosas de clanes y estaba pensando en restaurar el Clan Uzumaki y como líder de tu clan creo que podríamos tener una alianza que nos favorezca a ambos – Shiro hablo tan rápido que Hana y Hikaru se rieron mientras los otros guardaban silencio tratando de descifrar todo lo que había dicho…

- ¡no puedes! – Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar - ¡ni siquiera son un clan! ¡aniki!

- Sasuke cálmate – Itachi estaba aturdido por la inusual y completamente inusitada idea planteada por el joven mago.

- Shiro-nii, ¿clan Uzumaki? – Naruto ahora tenía una enorme duda que necesitaba aclarar.

- hai Naru-chan, hablaremos de eso luego tú, Ra-chan y yo ¿esta bien?

- bien…creo - ¿significaba eso que venía de alguna familia especial con jutsus y toda la cosa? Se moría de curiosidad, Sarutobi-jiji le había ocultado muchas cosas que su nii-san le había dicho con el paso del tiempo pero esto se llevaba el premio, eran demasiados secretos!

- ¿Por qué alianza con ellos? – a Ra no le gustaba la idea de tener que vivir cerca de Sasuke y menos teniendo a Itachi cerca de su Shiro-nii, luego de hablar con Naruto la noche anterior no dejaría al hentai por buen camino, no señor, el y Naru cuidarían del mayor como los buenos hermanos que eran.

- bueno son un clan muy reconocido, pero no queremos eso de ellos, si no una alianza de confianza, ellos son pocos, nosotros también, la gente tratará de aprovecharse de eso y de la poca 'seguridad' que tendríamos, pero estando juntos somos un grupo a considerar sin importar nuestras edad puesto que cada uno tiene algo 'especial' con lo que puede ayudar – entre otras cosas, no les podía decir todo a los niños, su padrino y familia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era cerca del medio día cuando a Remus le permitieron por fin llevarse a su 'hija' a casa, llevaba una gran cantidad de instrucciones como padre primerizo, la enfermera que lo había atendido el día anterior se aseguro que supiera todo lo necesario, ante Remus fue muy amable esta vez y comprensiva.

- espero verlo la próxima semana para las vacunas de Lili-chan – le entrego a la niña y Remus sonrió, se había encariñado en poco tiempo con ella.

- muchas gracias por todo

- cualquier duda siempre estaremos aquí para ayudar, mucha suerte Lupin-san.

- bueno pequeña señorita, nos diste un buen susto, es hora de regresar a casa donde todos te esperan – la niña le sonrió a Remus y estiro una manita para tomarse de su ropa fuertemente, el hombre la acomodo con cuidado en sus brazos y salió del hospital tratando de ignorar las sonrisas de las mujeres y enfermeras, además de los murmullos emocionados tras su paso.

De regreso en la tienda de acampar en el patio de su propia casa, Shiro estaba con sus hermanos sentados los tres mirándose sin decir nada, todos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Sirius se entretenía barriendo el jardín delantero dejando privacidad a los chicos, y en la casa Itachi les explicaba lo que había pasado a los otros dos niños que al parecer ahora estaban a su cuidado.

Hasta ahora estaba saliendo todo bien, las cosas se mantenían calmadas.

Remus caminaba a casa con calma, tarareaba una canción que alguna vez escucho a Lili cantarle a Harry de bebé, el ANBU que lo escoltaba se mantenía distante aunque curioso por la desconocida canción.

- buenas Lupin-san – una mujer algo mayor que venía del mercado le saludo alegremente, llegando a su lado, el ANBU la reconoció de los reportes era una mujer que solía ser ayudada por el hombre en sus compras y siempre tenía algo que necesitaba ayuda en casa, a lo que el otro siempre parecía dispuesto a ayudar, vivía con sus dos hijas, gemelas de 6 años y era viuda.

- oh, hola Higashi-san ¿Cómo va su día? – pregunto contento Lupin, esta mujer le recordaba a su madre y siempre era agradable verla y ayudarle.

- muy bien, gracias Lupin-san, ¿quién es la bebé? – la mujer tenía la vista fija en el pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta rosa en los brazos del hombre.

- Lili-chan, mi hija

- oh, no sabía que tenía una hija tan linda, tampoco he tenido el gusto de conocer a su esposa – la mujer estaba feliz, después de todo el hombre tenía familia, al principio cuando le ofreció ayuda con sus compras le pareció extraño, luego cuando le ayudo con algunas cosas en la casa noto que era muy solitario, era un buen hombre joven que merecía ser feliz.

- la madre de Lili-chan a muerto hace muy poco, prefiero no hablar de ello – el ANBU asintió mentalmente eso era bueno ahora los chismes correrían y nadie iba a relacionar a la niña con alguien del clan Uchiha a la hija del extranjero recién llegado al lugar.

-¡oh, cuanto lo siento! Si necesita cualquier cosa, o consejo sobre niños no dude en preguntarme Lupin-san – la mujer le acarició muy suavemente el brazo en gesto de apoyo.

- muchas gracias Higashi-san, con su permiso pero Lili-chan acaba de salir del hospital y quiero llevarla a casa para descansar, tenga un buen día.

- ustedes también…

La hora del almuerzo llego y paso sin mayores cambios, Sirius se mantenía dándole espacio a los chichos, le mataba la curiosidad de saber como iban sobre todo los Uchiha, porque si bien le había costado, había finalmente aceptado que Remus tenía razón y su cachorro había crecido muy rápido, era responsable, ingenioso e inteligente para conseguir las cosa que quería, era un joven aún que necesitaba apoyo pero sus decisiones eran de él, habían tomado demasiadas antes sin su conocimiento y consentimiento ahora estaba haciendo su camino y podía asegurar que iba por buen camino hasta esa mañana, en serio comprar parte del complejo Uchiha del que tanto había escuchado…aquí había algo más que solo eso de una alianza de clanes…

- Sirius ¿Qué haces sentado aquí tan solo? – Remus se preguntó si su amigo había metido las patas de nuevo mientras no estaba, apenas llegaba a la casa de su cachorro y ya estaban los problemas.

- espero, pero como esta la niña – se puso de pie de un saltó y corrió al lado de su amigo para ver que la pequeña dormía feliz e ignorante de las caras que hacía el hombre para ella.

- bien… - las palabras de Remus se perdieron al escuchar un llanto proveniente de la casa, entraron rápidamente para encontrarse con Sasuke sentado en un rincón de la sala con las manos en puños sobre sus piernas, su cuerpo entero temblando y lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas, Hikaru lloraba con fuerza junto a la mesita de café abrazándose como podía con sus bracitos, y Hana-chan lloraba y gritaba contra el pecho de Itachi, llamando a su mamá, el shinobi se mordía el labio y tenía mucho cuidado de no mirar a nadie.

Al parecer finalmente todo lo del clan Uchiha había sido dicho a los sobrevivientes.

* * *

**Hola! Lamento el retraso, se que tocaba el miércoles pero según yo ese día había actualizado y ahora me doy cuenta que no :P **

**Se me confundieron las cosas, a cualquiera le pasa verdad? n/n**

**Bueno las cosas ya van avanzando y tengo el final casi listo, solo unos ajustes y verán! ;) **

**Con respecto a las parejas en base a sus votos tengo una decisión pero no les diré hasta que no lo tenga listo! Solo una persona lo ha visto y se ha reído mucho y me dijo que estaba bien! Espero les guste también cuando se los deje a ustedes aquí…**

**Muchos besos y gracias por los reviews, les debo las respuestas!**

**Pd: Akira Riddle no eres deprava, solo tienes ideas muy diferentes y originales, en lo personal me gusto mucho eso de Sirius y Temari pero para otro fic ;) quizás después de este si se me ocurre algo realmente interesante haga una historia con esos dos! **


	41. Chapter 41

- blah - habla normal

- /blah/ - habla inglés

- _**/blah/ - **_habla fenix o bijuu.

ahora si les dejo el Capitulo 41...

* * *

- Kabuto ¿Dónde esta Ryu? – Orochimaru había ido esa mañana al laboratorio que le había pasado al par de niños para ver como iban y entrenar un rato con el rubio para ver como iban sus progresos pero solo encontró al menor.

- no lo sé, Orochimaru-sama hoy no lo he visto, creí que estaba con usted – Kabuto estaba confundido rara vez no sabía donde estaba el joven a quien veía como un ejemplo y casi hermano mayor.

- ve a buscarlo y dile que quiero hablar con él – ordeno el sannin antes de dar media vuelta y dejar al chico solo.

Kabuto había recorrido todos los lugares donde el joven rubio solía pasar tiempo, pero no estaba por ningún lado y nadie lo había visto, comenzaba a asustarse fue finalmente a la habitación del chico, si no estaba allí tendría problemas ya eran las 9:57 y Orochimaru había enviado por el otro a las 8:03 de esa mañana.

- Ryu-sama – Kabuto no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a llamar a la habitación del dragón, pero de nuevo nada pasó, tomando valor abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación, no era la primera vez que entraba allí, siempre parecía demasiado ordenado, todo en extremo limpio, pero ahora notó de inmediato ropa sucia esparcida por todas partes y en la cama un bulto que reconoció como la persona que buscaba. Se acercó con pasos lentos y en silencio observando lo tranquilo que parecía el otro, no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño que no pudo definir al ver al rubio dormir; estaba enrollado cómodamente en su cama con un brazo como almohada ya que esta yacía en el suelo junto a una manta gruesa, tapado o mas bien enredado en las sabanas con el cabello revuelto, con expresión relajada y un leve rastro de saliva saliendo de su boca. Era tan…tan…diferente del estoico, orgulloso y siempre bien presentado Ryu-sama que estaba acostumbrado a ver que parecía otra persona.

Kabuto se quedó allí solo mirándolo por unos minutos completamente inmóvil, hasta que el joven en la cama comenzó a despertar.

- bu-buenos días Ryu-sama – no sabía que hacer en ese momento, se molestaría el mayor porque entro en su habitación sin su permiso? Le regañaría por no despertarlo de inmediato? O solo le gritaría por invadir su privacidad y le amenazaría para que no hablara de cómo lo había visto?

- Kabuto – el rubio cabeceo en su dirección y arrastrando los pies se metió en el baño, tres minutos después el rubio salía del baño completamente arreglado y vestido, impecable como siempre lo había visto el más joven – vamos tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

- ¡ha-hai, Ryu-sama! – el chico lo siguió completamente confundido Ryu-sama era una persona misteriosa, ¿Por qué no le había regañado por lo menos? ¿no le molestaba que alguien lo viera dormir? ¿acoso no se sentía ofendido por su falta de respeto?

- camina Kabuto, anoche me dormí tarde y hoy estamos con retraso – Ryu, se había quedado jugando cartas con unos guardias y como ninguno se dejaba perder, las trampas y comentarios sarcásticos les duraron hasta casi la madrugada cuando fue el cambio de guardia y Ryu se fue a dormir dejando el juego para otro día, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería adicto a ese jueguito muggle del póker? Nunca se preguntó que hacía Kabuto en su habitación mirándole dormir, después de todo en Hogwarts debía compartir habitación con un montón de otros alumnos, y uno se acostumbra a todo tipo de personas raras, más llevando un tiempo ya en este lugar tan…extraño en donde llego a vivir ahora.

Orochimaru espero hasta la tarde cuando Kabuto con miles de disculpas le informo a Ryu que el hombre quería verlo.

De alguna manera Kabuto fue perdonado por el hombre, había un brillo imposible de identificar en su mirada, y Ryu no le dijo nada tampoco, algo se traían esos dos y tenía que ver con él…

- bueno Neville ¿listo para ir? – Luna parecía feliz, él estaba confundido aún, de la cajita que había sacado Luna habían conseguido un montón de cosas, pero lo más impresionante era que la mayoría habían venido de rollos de pergamino como no había visto antes llenos de cosas, ropas de seda, armas que ninguno de ellos sabía usar y Neville no quería saber como se podrían poner en practica en una batalla o porque y como había llegado a poder de Luna; y otras cosas que no podía siquiera comenzar a identificar.

- claro Luna confió en ti – el gryffindor había sido honesto, Luna era su amiga, confiaba en ella en esto y en todo lo que había planeado y le había contado, después de todo de no ser así no estaría con ella ahora.

- bien, solo falta papá entonces – la chica se sentó mirando por la ventana con su mirada soñadora con sus ropas de seda fina y sus accesorios característicos se veía casi de forma etérea en ese lugar, Luna era bonita, sería una mujer hermosa en un par de años, esperaba que fuera feliz a pesar de sus extrañezas era muy agradable, sintió de pronto algo extraño en si mismo, un sentimiento nuevo, casi se sentía como un hermano que quiere proteger de todos a su hermanita, sacudió su cabeza para despejarla de esas ideas y se sentó junto a la chica mirando también sus ropas extrañas, por raro que parezca se sentía cómodo con esas cosas que la chica había llamado kimonos.

Quince minutos después Xenophilius Lovegood entro en la habitación cargando una maleta bastante grande, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y un traje similar al de Neville, era extraño como todos los colores combinaban a la perfección entre ellos, pero de nuevo las cosas no las había elegido el dueño del Quisquilloso o Luna misma…

- ¡listos para ir, esto será emocionante!

- si papá – Luna se puso de pie y tomo su baúl de hogwarts que había sido reducido y ahora parecía una maleta de tamaño normal, Neville la siguió también tomando su baúl en las mismas condiciones – aquí vamos – extendió una especie de cuchillo con tres puntas con un símbolo raro en él, los dos hombres tocaron el traslador y se prepararon para el particular viaje.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- chicos lamento no haberles preguntado por lo del clan y todo eso pero – el mago se desordeno un poco el cabello en un claro gesto nervioso – fue algo impulsivo.

- Esta bien, no me gusta pero ya que – Naruto hizo un mohín, su hermano nunca había hecho nada que los perjudicará, así que confiaba en su juicio aunque fuera a vivir cerca de los Uchiha-teme.

- ¿Por qué? – a Ra no le gustaba la idea más que a Naruto pero compartía sus pensamientos.

- chicos saben que en un tiempo yo tendré que dejarlos aquí, quiero que estén seguros, el complejo Uchiha por lo que sé es un lugar muy resguardado, además de las cosas que podemos poner Sirius, Remus y yo; el clan Uchiha en este momento no es más que las personas que están en casa, Hana-chan, Hikaru-chan, Sasuke-kun e Itachi quien por razones lógicas a pasado a ser el líder de su clan – los ojos de los niños eran enormes – algo paso que no me corresponde a mi decir, sé que no se llevan 'bien' con Sasuke-kun e Itachi – la mirada de incredulidad de los dos niños le hizo reconsiderar sus palabras – ok, sé que detestan a esos dos y sus motivos tendrán aunque yo no lo entienda, solo les pido sean pacientes con ellos, perder a toda la familia y lo que conocen de esa manera no es algo agradable.

- esta bien, pero si ellos empiezan… - la frase sin terminar de Naruto fue clara serían niños buenos solo hasta que los otros comenzaran y luego las consecuencias serían graves; era mejor y más fácil de lo que había esperado.

- todavía no me convence eso de vivir en el lugar de los Uchiha – Ra seguía de terco – podríamos seguir aquí con las mismas protecciones.

- si bien eso es cierto, estaría más tranquilo si están con ellos, es como un presentimiento, por ahora tendremos tiempo de adaptarnos ya que el lugar no esta habitable…

Fawkes apareció entre los tres Uzumaki y se fue a poner cerca de Ra, le había tomado cariño al niño, era un buen polluelo que necesitaba su ayuda.

**- **_**/joven mago, debes venir conmigo por un tiempo/ - **_Fawkes había tomado una decisión había pasado los últimos días observando el comportamiento de los magos que estaban bajo su cuidado por su decisión, estos eran dignos de su atención, eran buenos por naturaleza como el castaño mitad lobo, leales al punto de ser casi idiotas como el pelinegro mayor, y decididos que llegaban a ser tercos como no había visto a nadie en su vida, como sea había decidido que uno de ellos podría ayudarle pero le tomo su tiempo hacer una elección y ahora no podía esperar más, esa mañana cuando vio al joven ir por sus polluelos lo supo, él era el indicado para hacerse cargo de lo que necesitaba, sabía que el chico lo ayudaría.

- /uh, seguro, ¿tardaremos mucho?/ - Shiro no tenía problemas en ir con el fénix, pero tampoco se podía desaparecer así como si nada dejando todo a medias en este lugar.

_**- /lo que tengamos que tardar/**_ - fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

- bueno chicos ya saben regreso, en un rato espero, le dicen a Remus si pregunta

- no a Sirius-san? – Ra le miraba divertido, sabía que el otro hombre haría un escándalo, Lupin-ojisan le había dicho como era.

- erm, de no ser necesario no, vale cuento con ust… - Shiro fue envuelto en las llamas del fénix y desapareció con este dejando a los dos Uzumaki menores en el lugar.

- nee, Ra-chan ¿no crees que ha pasado un tiempo ya desde la última buena broma?

- Naru…tienes razón…

Comenzaron a planear que harían ahora en la seguridad y privacidad de su tienda-temporal-casa en su patio trasero.

Un rato después…

- por cierto Naru-chan, ¿no tendrás por casualidad de esa pintura rosa neón aún?

- claro! Le quedara fantástica! Hahaha, tienes buenas ideas también Ra-chan debes usarlas más seguido – Naruto le paso un brazo por los hombros a su otouto que era de su misma altura, ambos sonrieron de tal manera que si alguien en esos momentos los hubiese visto habría corrido por su vida...o dignidad para no exagerar.

Por la tarde Itachi había logrado calmar a los niños e informarles que a partir de entonces vivirían con él, Sasuke seguía triste y enfadado pero ya no lloraba, ahora se aferraba a él y no lo perdía de su vista, los niños, habían aceptado a Itachi como su tío, porque si bien Itachi era mayor tampoco era adulto mayor, solo un adolecente y tendrían que revisar los registros del clan, lo más seguro es que fueran primos en algún grado o algo por el estilo, Itachi se haría cargo de ellos, mientras la identidad de la bebé, conocida por el nombre de Lupin Lili, quedaría a cuidado del conocido de Shiro que viviría con ellos en el complejo.

Sirius y Remus habían ido por sus cosas y las tenían en el lugar ahora, todos estaban momentáneamente atascados en la casa Uzumaki.

Por la hora de la cena, Sirius fue por los niños de su ahijado y este mismo que habían pasado todo el día en la tienda por lo que no los habían visto para nada, si bien tenían que hablar allí había algo más, nadie puede hablar tanto tiempo y mantenerse encerrado.

- ¡la cena! – anunció cuando entro sin llamar pero grande fue su sorpresa al no ver a nadie en el lugar - ¿hola? – reviso cada habitación de la tienda y no encontró a nadie, ¿Dónde se metieron esos tres?

Sirius regreso triste a la cocina donde les dijo a los demás que su ahijado y los niños ya habían cenado en la tienda no les iba a preocupar con su desaparición por el momento, pero en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad saldría por ellos!

Nieve, mucha nieve le rodeaba, había caído sentado en ella y ahora estaba mojado y tenía frío, el viento fuerte no ayudaba en nada y maldita sea, en ese lugar hacía frío! No reconocía nada a su alrededor, no que pudiera ver muy lejos y todo estaba cubierto de nieve, había mencionado eso, era una mancha negra y mojada en medio de la blancura.

- /¿Dónde estamos?/ – Shiro intentaba que su voz no sonara temblorosa por el frío pero no funcionó y podría jurar que el fénix sonrió antes de posarse en su hombro derecho y brindarle calor para que dejara de temblar.

- _**/aquí necesito tu ayuda, aun estamos en el continente, solo que en un lugar que llaman el país de la nieve/ - **_fue la divertida respuesta del fénix.

- ¿en serio? No veo porque – el mago ahora no temblaba y hasta estaba siendo sarcástico.

- _**/bueno ahora camina hacia el norte, tenemos una media hora antes de llegar/ **_

- esta bien…por lo menos me dices a donde vamos?

El fénix no le respondió miraba el lugar para orientarse no se podía equivocar con esto.

Shiro solo suspiró y siguió caminando tratando de recordar el hechizo que usaba Hermione para secar su ropa en invierno cuando se mojaban con la nieve.

¿Dónde había ido a parar y para que el fénix quería su ayuda? ¿Cuánto iba a tardar esto?, sabía que sus hermanos eran inteligentes e ingeniosos y lo podían cubrir con su desaparición por un tiempo pero no podían engañar a shinobis y magos adultos y con experiencia por mucho tiempo.

Al menos las cosas estaban algo más claras ahora, tenía un plan trazado para lo que haría de ahora en adelante, terminaría aquí con lo que el fénix quisiera después de haberle ayudado tanto era lo menos que podía hacer, además esto podría ser una aventura diferente y entretenida para variar un poco en su vida.

* * *

**Un cap cortito pero ya se viene mejor en el siguiente!**

**Ok, parece que quedaron algunas dudas en los últimos capitulo, asi que aquí algunas aclaraciones…**

**1.- Claro que habrá secuela! No puede terminar la historia de esta manera, pero esto se ha centrado más que nada en lo que pasa luego de que Harry/Shiro deja la escuela y se encuentra con Naruto y arman una familia a la que se sumaron más miembros en el camino, la segunda parte ya se viene la lucha en sí y tengo pensado también una tercera y cuarta parte para lo demás, no puedo dejar de lado todo lo de la serie Naruto ¿verdad? y quizás una quinta del mismo estilo ya saben unos muchos capítulos con miles de palabras y bromas, cosas sin sentido gente senil muy divertida y demás xD kami-sama debo dejar de comer dulces con mi chibi…me pongo tan hiperactiva y loca como él, a veces en serio no creo que no lleve mi sangre, como quiero a ese pequeño! xD**

**2.- Neville y Luna NO serán pareja en lo personal no tengo nada contra los fics en que los ponen como pareja, pero ya les tengo previsto a alguien más a estos casi desde que decidí meterlos en la historia de esta manera.**

**3.- sé que han quedado varias partes que necesitan explicación, pero no desesperen que tengo todo eso previsto y saldrá a su debido tiempo no se apresuren ;)**

**4.- A las fans de Draco/Ryu, paciencia, paciencia que ya se viene su parte buena en la historia por el momento no es alguien que pueda hacer mucho junto a Orochimaru; pero luego se viene un gran papel para él.**

**5.- Los romances por los que tanto preguntan se irán desarrollando en la secuela, les recuerdo que les mencione casi al principio que no era un fic romántico y creo que en medio de lo que estoy preparando para la secuela de esta parte será fantástico!**

**6.- Sip, para todas las fans de Itachi, al parecer con el tiempo conseguirá algo con Shiro, cuando? En el momento en que menos lo esperen xD (ami-chan somos amigas desde que teníamos tres años, en serio tomate las cosas con calma, si vienes a mi casa, con lo que no tengo ningún problema, que sea al menos con una excusa no solo para preguntar por el fic ¬¬ como sea amigui te quiero).**

**Espero haber dejado en claro algunas cosas y que tengan paciencia, que de mi tienen para rato ;)**

**Besos y hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	42. Chapter 42

Luna siempre había tenido los cuentos de su madre de cosas y lugares diferentes, luego con su padre cuando su madre falleció siguió alimentando sus fantasías, poco antes de entrar en Hogwarts le entrego unos diarios de los días de investigadora de su madre, en ellos encontró que no todo era fantasía como le hicieron creer, quería cuando se graduara del colegio ir a esos lugares, tenía muchas cosas que su madre había traído de allí, ahora era momento de usarlas, las ropas siempre le habían parecido interesantes, se adaptaban a ella de manera increíble, los colores combinaban, era como si su madre hubiese esperado que los usaran todos juntos.

Neville se veía bien con ese traje increíblemente le quedaba mejor de lo que hubiese esperado como si hubiese sido hecho para él, los colores azules y detalles en dorado le quedaban maravillosamente bien, combinando con su cabello, haciéndolo ver como un muñeco al que le gustaría abrazar.

Su padre llevaba un colgante bajo sus ropas, solo le veía la cadena alrededor del cuello y parecía un poco extraño e incomodo, pero no todos podían ser felices con eso ¿verdad? además lo más importante era a donde iban.

Era de noche cuando llegaron, estaban en una colina donde había claramente una especie de altar lleno de runas y símbolos extraños.

- se supone que desde aquí tendríamos que ir en esa dirección – Luna consultaba un mapa que a saber de dónde había sacado.

El viaje en traslador había sido un poco largo, pero la llegada no tan mala al menos se las arreglaron para quedarse todos de pie y no caer mal, ahora Neville y Xeno caminaban tras Luna, ella era la única con verdaderos conocimientos de la zona o al menos eso les había dicho, considerando que no había estado nunca en el lugar.

Caminaron por una media hora antes de encontrarse con alguien finalmente en el camino.

- hola – la mirada de los viajeros no les gusto mucho, pero Luna igualmente se acercó a las dos mujeres que venían por el camino…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- pintura

- ok

- cuerdas

- ok

- tapete

- ok

- polea

- instalada y lista para usarse – Ra se sentía extremadamente entusiasmado con esta broma, tal vez era eso que los grandes llaman algo liberador de estrés o algo similar.

- bien, solo nos falta nuestra victima – Naruto esperaba que su plan de escape funcionara o se meterían en problemas y esta vez no estaba Shiro-nii para reírse y restarle importancia al asunto como otras veces, ahora no se preocuparía de eso, solo por buscar una buena víctima para su broma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El mago caminaba por donde le indico el fénix, tenía curiosidad de porque estaban en este lugar pero sabía que preguntando no obtendría respuesta y tendría que esperar a ver, había intentado varias veces ya preguntar y la respuesta era siempre la misma, silencio.

Resignado caminaba y trataba de distraerse con el panorama o cualquier cosa, pero después de caminar casi toda la tarde comenzaba en serio a aburrirse y cansarse y también empezaba a tener hambre no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

- _**/a tu derecha/ -**_ pego un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz después de todo en ese lugar no había nadie más ni animales se veían, ahora que lo notaba eso era extraño todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser normal.

Ciertamente a su derecha había algo, una pequeña cueva casi escondida por los árboles cubiertos de nieve.

Camino a su interior ahora con más entusiasmo, esperaba con ansias ver a donde lo había llevado Fawkes luego de toda esa caminata y secretismo.

Al cabo de unos minutos iba por lo que parecía un pasillo tallado en hielo, estaba seguro que cualquiera se hubiese congelado en su lugar, ya que no había manera de que con un pantalón de tela y una delgada camiseta estuviera bien en esas condiciones de no sé porque tenía en su hombro un fénix que le brindaba calor, aun así tuvo que sacar su varita y usar un 'lumus' para poder seguir adelante sin problemas.

Era hermoso, la forma en que la luz reflejaba en las paredes de hielo dando pequeños haces de todos los colores a su paso, brillaban pequeñas luces en ciertas partes como si diamantes iluminaran y lo guiaran a través del largo túnel.

Caminaba como en un sueño, de pronto el túnel se acabo y frente a él apareció una gran caverna circular en la cual había estalagmitas y estalactitas que le quitaron el aliento.

En el centro un lago de agua clara y superficie lisa y allí flotando en medio de todo tranquilo y sin ser molestado una nube que respiraba?

- /¿qué es eso?/ - preguntó al fénix cuando notó que este miraba lo mismo que él.

- _**/eso es por lo que te he traído aquí/ - **_Fawkes le indicó un camino que no había notado hasta ahora y llevaba hasta un pequeño altar de alguna piedra clara, no eso era cuarzo, el altar había sido labrado en cuarzo rosa! Si bien recordaba el cuarzo rosa era una piedra de amor y paz infinita, por eso el lugar era tan tranquilo, pero ¿que era la nube que respiraba?

En el altar había un libro, pero el mago no lo tomo, esperaba alguna indicación de Fawkes, sentía de alguna manera que esto era algo muy personal, algo muy intimo en lo que a no ser le permitieran seguir inmiscuyéndose no podría seguir.

El agua tranquila brillo casi como si fuera un espejo, la nube que 'respiraba' ahora palpitaba.

_**- /ahora debo dejar que tú hagas el resto/ - **_Fawkes le dio una mirada que al mago le hizo pensar casi sonreía con cariño.

- /¿qué…? Pero ¿qué se supone que haga ahora?/ - el fénix le dio un suave apretón en el hombro que había estado posado desde que llegaron a ese lugar y luego se desapareció dejando al mago completamente desconcertado…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius estaba aferrándose a la puerta mientras reía a carcajadas, frente a él estaban Naruto y Ra mirando el suelo llenos de marcas de pintura, una mujer a la que había visto en el bar hace unas noches, un shinobi con una cicatriz sobre la nariz cruzando su cara que tenía la cara tan roja que parecía iba a explotar de rabia o indignación no sabía pero no le importaba, solo que ambos estaban completamente cubiertos de pintura y algunos raspones.

- ¿Sirius? – Remus venía bajando a buscar a sus cachorros para la cena cuando escuchó al hombre reír y se acercó a la puerta.

- /son increíbles Moony, mira nada más dos calificados ninjas completamente pintados por los mocoso!/ - Todos miraban al hombre demasiado feliz.

- /¡no somos mocosos!/ - Naru y Ra le dijeron en el mismo idioma juntos.

- claro que no, pero es falta de respeto hablar en un idioma que nuestros invitados no entienden – Remus regaño a los tres como si fueran niños, luego se volvió a los dos 'invitados' cubiertos de pintura - ¿puedo ayudarles?

- solo si me deja castigar y corregir a este par – Anko había sido por desgracia para los pequeños una de las personas involucradas en la broma.

- ¿puede primero decirme que hicieron mis cachorros? – Sirius palmeaba feliz y orgulloso a los niños en la espalda, sin prestar atención a la mirada de reprobación del tipo con la cicatriz.

- ¿usted quién es? – Iruka no sabía si había tenido la suerte de encontrar a los niños y su amiga antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores o mala suerte por verse involucrado en todo eso.

- Lupin, tío de los niños que la señorita quiere golpear – dijo a la defensiva.

Ni Anko ni Iruka pasaron por alto la manera en que este civil defendía a los pequeños y tampoco que antes los había llamado 'cachorros' como los del clan Inuzuka.

- soy Umino Iruka, profesor de los hermanos Uzumaki – Iruka prefirió hacerse cargo antes que su amiga llegara a decir algo indebido y allí corriera sangre – hace aproximadamente dos horas cerca de los baños al aire libre para mujeres, un hombre fue víctima de un ataque de Naruto-kun y Ra-kun…

- ¡pero…! – Naruto iba a comenzar a defenderse porque si bien tenían planeada una broma con su hermano nada de eso había salido según lo planeado sino mas bien sobre la marcha y por ello se habían visto involucradas más personas, sin embargo, Sirius puso suavemente un dedo en sus labios haciéndolo callar.

Naruto le miro desconcertado el hombre le sonreía - /confía en Moony/ - le gesticulo con cuidado de no hacer sonidos para que solo él y Ra que estaba a su lado lo vieran, era maravilloso que hubiesen aprendido inglés tan pronto.

Iruka estaba sorprendido el niño hizo un mohín y se cruzo de brazos pero no dijo nada más, Anko miraba divertida, debía aprender ese idioma! Luego de castigar a los niños claro esta n.n

- ejem – Iruka recupero la atención de los presentes y continuo – el mencionado hombre, es uno de los tres conocidos sannin – la mirada en blanco de los dos hombres supuestamente responsables de los niños le dijo que eso era lo que menos le importaba a ellos – como sea, consiguieron que Jiraiya-sama ingresara en el hospital, las mujeres fueran pintadas con esto – se señalo a sí mismo y a la kunoichi – y luego algo con arena termino destrozando una pared…

Ra se movió nervioso en su lugar, Naruto le tomo la mano.

- bien, ahora niños ¿me dicen su versión de los hechos? – Remus sabía que eran traviesos pero nunca lastimarían a alguien como para enviarlo al hospital o causar grandes daños como para destrozar una pared.

- íbamos a hacer una broma, pero entonces el viejo pervertido que estaba espiando y luego nos llamo mocosos malcriados – Naruto empezó con ganas, ese viejo les había insultado, él y Ra no eran ningunos mocosos y desde que estaban con Shiro-nii ambos eran muy bien portados y tenían más modales que muchos otros niños que conocía.

- entonces íbamos a delatarlo cuando Naruto prefirió tirarle la pintura de la broma de antes

- el viejo logro esquivar la pintura que cayó en el agua donde estaban las mujeres

- y comenzaron a gritar como si las estuvieran torturando o matando

- tengo que admitir que había algunas que gritaban mucho – Anko había estado tomando un baño cuando todo paso y ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo, 'Jiraiya-sama'

- como sea – siguió el rubio – entre todo el caos que se desató el viejo derribo la barda y cayó en manos de las mujeres

- ah, eso era lo que escuchaba… - Anko fue ignorada.

- que comenzaron a golpearlo muy feo y luego Iruka-sensei llegó a detener un poco las cosas pero… - Ra miró al suelo.

- ¡alguien nos atacó con una kunai y justo cuando Ra levanto un muro de arena un puñado de shuriken llegaron allí! – el rubio estaba furioso por eso, si Ra no hubiese hecho esa cosa con la arena le habrían dado con el arma.

- …iba para el monstruo… - susurro bajito el menor de Suna.

- oh, ya veo por eso haces esas cosas de la arena los ojos y demás que dijo Fawkes – Sirius asentía como si estuviera comprendiendo algo que solo él sabía y en cierto modo así era.

- bien, veo que dado los acontecimientos los niños han pasado por algo muy fuerte hoy, además de lo que pasaron en su viaje… - Remus los tiro con delicadeza hacia el interior de la casa.

- pero!

- Sirius les ayudara a reparar la pared y lo demás si las piezas están allí no debería haber problemas ¿está bien? – ni Anko pudo negarse a la cara y sincera sonrisa en el rostro del hombre así que solo se fue refunfuñando, mientras Iruka acompañaba a un demasiado feliz Sirius al lugar de la 'broma'

Remus suspiro y entro para encontrar a los niños que le esperaban justo al otro lado de la puerta.

- lo siento, yo no quería…

- lo sé – interrumpió el hombre-lobo al niño sorprendido – está bien bromear sé que Shiro también lo hará, entenderá después de todo es su hermano mayor y los quiere, ahora es mejor que vayan a limpiarse antes de la cena, será en unos minutos, le dicen a Shiro ahora que vayan a la tienda

- ¡hai! – los niños corrieron al jardín trasero muy contentos con no ser regañados, ahora solo les quedaba Shiro-nii, pero aún no había regresado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi se las había arreglado para que Hana-chan y Hikaru-chan le dijeran donde vivían antes de llegar aquí, le tomo un tiempo con las vagas indicaciones de los niños pero al final pudo estar seguro que tenía la dirección correcta, un poco antes un ANBU había ido a informarle que el Hokage le había permitido entrar en el complejo Uchiha y conseguir algunas cosas necesarias indispensables de sus casas. Sasuke se quedaría con ellos, Lupin-san se había hecho cargo de 'Lili-chan' hasta que tuviera tiempo de revisar todos los documentos del clan y registros en donde tenía que estar el nombre de la niña.

Estaba a punto de ir cuando sintió ruido en la entrada se asomo un poco con cautela desde la ventana de la habitación en la que estaba y vio a Iruka-san y Anko-san bañados en pintura rosa neón, una pequeña sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, los Uzumaki eran especialistas en relajar el ambiente, especialmente esos dos niños, serían excelentes shinobis un día.

Se fue por las cosas que necesitaban no podían aprovecharse de Shiro y su familia para siempre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Tsuki-chan eres un encanto! – Luna se vio atrapada por el abrazo de una mujer algo bebida que la ahogaba con sus enormes pechos.

Xenophilius solo sonreía y seguía hablando con la mujer que cargaba un cerdito, Shizune era una joven muy interesante que tenía un amplio conocimiento en muchas cosas que para el eran fascinantes. Neville por su parte parecía avergonzado y bebía sin notar de una botella de sake, esa noche al parecer las cosas serían interesantes para ellos.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! – Luna ahora conocida como Tsuki logró soltarse, no estaba acostumbrada a tales muestras de afecto tan 'efusivas' por parte de la gente, pero sabía de alguna manera que esta mujer era buena, se podían tomar un tiempo para descansar aquí antes de seguir hasta encontrar a Harry.

- vamos Tsuki-chan brinda conmigo! Eh?... – Tsunade movió la botella – está vacía…

- Yuki-kun – Luna sonrió al ver a Neville ahora conocido como Yuki bailando animadamente con una joven desconocida, era obvio que allí estaba el licor perdido de Tsunade, Luna necesitaba conseguir una foto!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shiro se quedó solo en ese lugar extraño sin tener la más mínima idea de que hacer ahora, respiro hondo y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que fue mala idea, ahora que no tenía a Fawkes con él el frío le comenzaba a afectar, su garganta de inmediato dolió, su cuerpo se estremeció y la respiración le salió condensada.

La nube que 'respiraba y palpitaba' en medio del lago, se hizo un poco más grande e instintivamente dio un paso atrás, pero entonces, Fawkes no lo habría llevado a un lugar donde le pudiera pasar algo malo…en el altar apareció una copa sencilla sin ningún detalle, era de plata y si no se equivocaba era una copa de vino, al menos eso le parecía por el tamaño.

No sabía porque y honestamente quizás nunca se lo podría explicar, pero contra todo su buen juicio se metió en el agua, sabía que si canalizaba chakra como había aprendido hace poco podría haber llegado sin mojarse hasta la nube, pero sentía que no era correcto, tenía que llegar a ella de manera más natural, sentía que su cuerpo era apuñalado cada vez que se movía en el agua fría, temblaba incontrolablemente pero tenía que llegar, la determinación era algo una vez más completamente inexplicable, algunos dirían que era pura terquedad y quizás tendrían razón.

En algún momento de su avance sus latidos se habían sincronizado con la nube y ahora el frío era menor. Finalmente estando frente a la nube estiro las manos para tocarla y esta se desvaneció un grito agudo y de dolor se escuchó en todo el lugar, el mago gritó al mismo tiempo formando las dos voces un solo sonido estremecedor, el lugar se ilumino con un resplandor plateado y una ráfaga furiosa hizo estremecer las estalagmitas y estalactitas del lugar…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fawkes apareció en frente de los dos polluelos del mago que le agradaba más que los demás, los niños se asustaron con su repentina aparición, no podía culparlos ambos tenían vidas más extrañas que cualquier otro polluelo que hubiera conocido y eso era algo a tener en cuenta.

- ¿Dónde está Shiro-nii? – la preocupación y nerviosismo evidente en cada rasgo de los pequeños.

- _**/bien regresara pronto, cuando termine una tarea importante/ - **_ninguno de los tres notó que alguien había entrado y les escuchó.

- /Fawkes, ¿realmente era necesario?/ - Remus se esperaba que su cachorro estuviera descansando después de todo lo que se habían enterado en estas horas o que por lo menos se hubiera escapado a entrenar a alguna parte como le había gustado hacer en los últimos días, pero esto…

- _**/creo que él puede hacerlo/ - **_no dispuesto a responder más el fénix se fue a dormir dejando a los tres preocupados muy preocupados ¿Qué era lo que quería Fawkes que hiciera Shiro?

- bueno niños vamos a cenar, luego yo me quedó con ustedes o podemos hacer espacio en la sala para sus camas, esperaremos juntos a Shiro ¿de acuerdo?

- hai – la respuesta fue desanimada pero al menos no estarían solos esperando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione había pasado todo el día investigando aquello pedido por Harry, honestamente solo su amigo podía meterse en tantos problemas con un simple paseo a Hogsmead, pero no podía negar que aunque le pidiera lo imposible ella estaría dispuesta a ayudarle en lo que fuera.

Ron había estado enfadado con los gemelos y la broma que según Hermione tenía que ser vergonzosa porque Ron se negó a decir que paso y los gemelos solo reían a carcajadas cada que lo veían haciéndolo sonrojar furiosamente.

Fred y George se unieron a Hermione por la tarde, entre los tres avanzaron en una cantidad impresionante de libros en tiempo record, ahora la bruja podía entender a la señora Weasley cuando decía que sus hijos desperdiciaban su talento, eran un par sumamente inteligente.

- me pregunto cómo estará Harry, se suponía que regresaría pronto, le habrá pasado algo – estaban cenando y Hermione estaba preocupada, tenía un mal presentimiento pero no podía explicar exactamente de qué.

- tranquila 'Mione, seguramente no dejara a ese tipo que parecía momia solo hasta que esté bien sabes cómo es – Ron le respondió sorprendiéndolos a todos por ser serio, honesto, asertivo y no hablar con la boca llena de comida!

- sabes que tiene razón

- además de los enanos

- que tiene que cuidar

- y esa cosa del permiso

- con ese viejo que dijo…

- espero tengan razón – la chica seguía con sus dudas pero un poco más tranquila tenía que terminar de investigar esto que Harry le encargó; seguramente ella podría encontrar una manera de ayudarle aunque tuviera que leer todos los libros del mundo y hacer su propio hechizo o ritual lo conseguiría!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Omake:

Había ruido en la cocina esa mañana de domingo, Shiro no le prestó atención los niños solían colarse en la cocina cuando no había nadie para conseguir algunas golosinas entre comidas, a Shiro le encantaban las caras que hacían cuando eran capturados por él y Dobby les ayudaba muy contento.

Shiro se hundió un poco más en su futón, Kakashi le había dado el día de descanso y lo quería aprovechar, hace mucho que no podía pasar un día levantándose tarde y haciendo lo que quisiera con pereza.

En toda la casa se escuchó claramente un grito de sorpresa y algo que se quebraba, un vaso o un plato, Shiro no estaba seguro, luego comenzaron los gritos y amenazas.

Cuando Shiro llegó a la cocina usando solo un pantalón de pijama arrugado, soltó una enorme carcajada que hizo a Naruto enfadarse aún más de su posición colgado de cabeza en el techo por una mano de arena, mientras frente a él Ra comía; si no se equivocaba; el último tazón de ramen instantáneo.

- ¿Ra-chan? – preguntó el mago cuando pudo controlar su risa.

- se acabo mis ranas de chocolate – fue la única respuesta que tuvo.

Desde ese momento Shiro mantenía siempre ranas de chocolate y ramen para sus hermanos, quien se hubiera imaginado que el pequeño niño del desierto conseguiría una fascinación tan grande por esos pequeños dulces…para evitar pequeños inconvenientes como esos, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pocos días después…

- ¡Bájame!

Shiro llego a la cocina nuevamente para encontrar esta vez a Kurenai en el lugar que una vez ocupo Naruto…no tenía que preguntar nada. Ra solo sonrió complacido, algo que a cualquier otro le hubiese parecido aterrador, pero para Shiro fue encantador ver a su hermanito así.

* * *

**Hola! tanto tiempo sin pasar :3**

**bueno les dejo el capitulo, ya se imaginaran que con todo lo de las fiestas y la gran cantidad de días libres me pase un buen tiempo con mi familia, pero ahora mis dos amores duermen la siesta, se ven encantadores, asi que yo aprovecho el tiempo y subo cap!**

**En fin el siguiente capitulo es verdad cortito pero lo tengo listo asi que depende de ustedes que lo suba, si de aquí a la noche como unas 5 horas mas, veo que han dejado reviews y han pasado a leer pues subo el que sigue entonces, si no a la fecha que corresponda!**

**Muchos besos ;)  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! **

**Se ganaron el capi, cortito como adverti, pero debo decir que me gusto como quedó, disfruten leyendo!  
**

* * *

En algún momento de su avance sus latidos se habían sincronizado con la nube y ahora el frío era menor. Finalmente estando frente a la nube estiro las manos para tocarla y esta se desvaneció un grito agudo y de dolor se escuchó en todo el lugar, el mago gritó al mismo tiempo formando las dos voces un solo sonido estremecedor, el lugar se ilumino con un resplandor plateado y una ráfaga furiosa hizo estremecer las estalagmitas y estalactitas del lugar…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba en un dolor terrible, no era un dolor físico era un dolor profundo en su corazón en su alma, era un dolor desgarrador lleno de tristeza y soledad una soledad tan grande que le hizo temer, quería escapar, todo lo que quería era salir, correr lejos, huir de ese lugar pero no podía ya que ni siquiera sabía donde estaba en este momento, entonces comenzó a notar ciertas cosas en su entorno, estaba atrapado en una especie de burbuja, era algo grueso pero que seguramente podría romper, no tenía idea de cómo sabía eso pero tenía la seguridad de que de hacer un poco de esfuerzo podría librarse, de alguna manera ese pensamiento ya no era tan importante, se sentía a pesar de todo seguro atrapado allí, luego lo golpeó rápidamente el conocimiento de que todos esos sentimientos que le causaban dolor no eran de él, y poco a poco con eso en mente el dolor comenzó a disminuir, pero no por completo, ya que recuerdos de que una vez se sintió de esa manera llegaron a él…

Se perdió en sus recuerdos por un tiempo que bien pudieron ser segundos como años y no habría tenido diferencia alguna para él, estaba completamente perdido en sus recuerdos, en algún momento desde que estos recuerdos emocionales comenzaron había cerrado los ojos y ahora era como ver una película desde el punto de vista de alguien más, estaba allí y se veía a si mismo creciendo poco a poco cada día, aprendiendo cosa nuevas, viviendo como un muggle, asistiendo a la primaria con su primo, haciendo los deberes y labores de la casa, durmiendo en el armario bajo las escaleras, siendo castigado sin motivo alguno, enterándose de que era un mago, comenzando en Hogwarts…Hogwarts, se abrazo a si mismo como tratando de protegerse de algo invisible y el dolor se intensifico un momento hasta que los rostros de sus amigos aparecieron frente a él, y junto con ellos los recuerdos una vez más, sus travesuras nocturnas con la capa de su padre, Norbert, sus discusiones con Draco Malfoy, el equipo de Quidditch…todo, todos sus recuerdos pasaron frente a él y se sintió hundir en la tristeza de haberlo abandonado todo, de haber dejado el único lugar al que había llegado a llamar hogar, el lugar donde había conocido a amigos que podía llamar familia, no, esas ideas, esos pensamientos no eran de él, él se fue porque así lo quiso, y ahora tenía verdadera familia a la que amaba de verdad, en quien podía confiar, con la que vivía, tenía un hogar, una verdadera casa en Konoha, tenía amigos nuevos y también los de antes, peculiares conocidos con los que en verdad se había encariñado el poco tiempo que llevaba en Konoha, Gai incluso era su amigo, ¡por Merlín! Debía regresar con ellos, debían estar muy preocupados…¿Por qué estaba aquí para empezar?

- ¿estas seguro que puedes confiar en tu nueva familia?

- ¿Quién esta allí? – el mago se pregunto si sería la persona a la que pertenecían en parte la emociones porque no podía negar que parte también eran de él.

- ¿puedes confiar en alguien a quien solo has conocido un par de semanas o meses?

- ¿Dónde estas? – abrió los ojos pero seguía solo y encerrado en esa burbuja.

- ¿seguro querías dejar todo atrás?

- fue mi decisión y no me arrepiento daría todo por mis amigos y familia – y era verdad, por eso entrenaba hasta casi desfallecer y practicaba magia como desquiciado haciendo tiempo para sus hermanos y amigos.

- ¿sacrificarse por ellos?

- son todo lo que tengo, no les pediría que lucharan conmigo en algo que es mi responsabilidad, en algo que los pusiera en peligro innecesariamente, si dando mi vida los mantengo vivos y bien no dudo en hacerlo

- si te dijera que puedo cumplir con ese deseo, a cambio de tu vida te aseguró que ellos estarán bien, todos los que te importan ¿me darías tu vida?

- si me aseguras cumplir tu parte, sí, si eres capaz de deshacerte de Voldemort, de manter seguros a Ra-chan y Naruto-chan, si mis amigos en el mundo mágico estarán bien, si Remus y Sirius pueden vivir libres sus vidas, si aquellos que me importan en Konoha pueden tener paz y vidas plenas, mi vida es tuya ¿puedes hacerlo?

- sola no, pero puedo ayudarte a hacerlo, si estas dispuesto a aceptarme, ya hay alguien que te ha encontrado digno de ayudarte, quiero ofrecer mi ayuda si estas dispuesto a cumplir una petición mía…

- escucho pero no prometo nada aún…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tan pronto como había comenzado el grito se detuvo, la respiración de Shiro era agitada ahora flotaba de hecho sobre el lago que se había congelado, la nube que 'palpitaba y respiraba' era lo que al parecer lo había mantenido envuelto todo ese tiempo y los latidos eran de la maravillosa criatura que estaba frente a él.

- ¿ahora si me dirás tu nombre?

- Ananta Barpha

- bueno, ahora, erm, supongo que vamos a casa?

- yo no puedo salir de aquí aún

- ¿entonces? No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí pero debo regresar a casa con mi familia y…

- lo sé, solo que en este momento yo debo quedarme un poco más he dormido por mas de quinientos años, una vez que haya conseguido la información adecuada para adaptarme a este mundo actual iré contigo.

- está bien, espero verte pronto, ten cuidado Ana

- tú también Shi – el nombrarse de esa manera fue natural para ellos, tenían un vinculo ahora muy especial, estaban conectados de una manera que no podían explicar a nadie por más que quisieran – déjame darte una última ayuda el día de hoy…

- gracias, nos vemos…

Shiro sintió como si estuviera viajando con un traslador, el típico tirón en el ombligo, todo dando vueltas a su alrededor, el mareo que nunca le gusto y el caer sentado cuando llegó completamente perdido de donde estaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Omake:

Umbridge llego cerca de la hora de la cena a Hogwarts, todo el mundo estaba extrañamente en silencio, pero no le importaba ella tenía otros planes en mente, además de ciertas cosas que tratar con el director con respecto a Potter y los Weasley ahora desaparecidos, porque estaba segura no estaban ya en la escuela después de lo que vio.

Cuando notó la atmosfera del lugar y que los estudiantes la veían sonreír, cambio un poco para que pareciera que estaba algo apesadumbrada y les alentaba, tenía practica en la actuación aunque fuera mala porque en ese momento no estaba de ánimos para nada.

De pronto Peeves volando entre las velas que iluminaban el gran salón bajo hasta la mesa de Revenclaw tomo un pastel de chocolate y riéndose de manera casi histérica lo lanzó a la mesa de profesores aturdidos, mas específicamente a Dolores Umbridge que por unos segundos se quedo estatica en su lugar mientras todo estaba en absoluto silencio, entonces los alumnos soltaron una exclamación al notar que Severus Snape tenía una sonrisa en la cara que no podía contener.

Todos se pusieron a reír de la desgracia de la 'mas querida profesora' de Hogwarts; entonces Peeves aprovechando la situación tomo otro pastel y lo lanzo contra los Slytherin, alguien gritó "guerra de comida" y el caos se desató, los fantasmas de las casas se unieron a la batalla sin cuartel que se había armado en el lugar, todo el mundo participaba en la actividad relajante.

Si alguien notó que la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras fue la mas perjudicada nadie dijo nada ni la ayudo; quizás la falta de los gemelos Weasley se notaría pero al menos tenían a Peeves para subirles los ánimos ahora cuando lo necesitaban.

* * *

**Ananta barpha: hielo eterno 'hindi'**

**La verdadera identidad de Ananta Barpha saldrá mas adelante, tengan paciencia, pueden intentar adivinar si quieren que o quien es! Suerte con eso!**

**Lamento que este capitulo sea tan cortito pero por mas que lo intente no pude mantenerlo unido con el resto de la historia sentía que debía ir solo, y por eso lo deje así y deje de luchar conmigo misma ;) vaya que las cosas se facilitan entonces!**

**Un beso, la próxima actualización será pronto! Ya tengo el capi casi listo! ese si es largo como los anteriores :3  
**

**Hasta la próxima ;)**


	44. Chapter 44

Itachi regreso con un montón de cosas para cada uno, y fue llevado a la planta baja por Remus para ayudar con la cena al parecer Dobby había desaparecido de nuevo, no dudaba que haciendo algún encargo de Shiro.

Itachi pronto demostró no tener habilidades en la cocina para gran diversión de su hermano y los otros dos niños que los habían seguido queriendo ayudar, por lo tanto Remus los envió a poner los cubiertos y otras cosas en la mesa mientras él se encargaba de la comida; pronto se les unieron Naruto y Ra que cooperaron un poco más, después de pasar tiempo con Shiro y ver como este se divertía en la cocina ellos quisieron aprender algo para ayudarle y pasar un rato juntos.

Sirius regresó pronto muy contento con decir todo lo que había visto del desastre dejado por los hermanos Uzumaki, notó la falta de Harry en la mesa pero se guardó sus comentarios al igual que todos los demás.

Después de la cena Sirius tomo a Itachi por un brazo antes de que pudiera escapar y lo sentó en la sala sin una sola palabra y le cambio los vendajes con una precisión y familiaridad que conlleva la practica de mucho tiempo, con gran efectividad e incluso reviso las heridas más graves para ver como habían ido evolucionando, después de todo la magia no hacía milagros.

- esta mejor, gracias – sin poder aguantar la curiosidad Itachi se encontró preguntando - ¿cómo lo hace tan natural?

- oh, fui Auror, se aprenden algunas cosas en la formación y otras en la vida real cuando te enfrentas a ellas, pueden decir lo que quieran pero los dementores de Azkaban no eran lo peor…siempre es útil hacer las cosas a la manera muggle con respecto a esto también después de todo los conocimientos no ocupan espacio; ahora ve a descansar, el pequeño 'orgulloso' te espera

Y era cierto, en la puerta estaba Sasuke mirando casi escondido, esperando a su hermano, Remus se había hecho cargo de los demás niños y Naruto y Ra habían desaparecido en su tienda en el patio trasero por otro rato, por lo que Itachi con otro gesto agradecido se llevo a Sasuke a su habitación asignada en la casa con muchas preguntas de que era Azkaba, Auror, Muggle y Dementores?.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La espera esa noche fue larga, no importa que tuvieran la televisión encendida nadie la veía solo era para mantener algo de ruido en el lugar, Naruto estaba junto a Ra, los niños había notado Remus se tomaban de la mano cuando se asustaban o estaban nerviosos, con ese linto y tierno gesto ellos se daban apoyo, pero últimamente veía que lo hacían mucho, esperaba que las cosas para ellos mejoraran, y en cuanto llegara Shiro le iba a escuchar, esta bien que tome sus deciciones y haga su vida pero irse sin una palabra! Oh, vería lo que le pasaba por irse de esa manera a quien sabe donde y porque…

Sirius preparó café para ellos, Naruto había querido probarlo antes pero Shiro-nii siempre le decía que cuando fuera mayor lo mismo iba para Ra, pero luego de un sorbo ambos escupieron la horrible cosa oscura que mantenía despiertos a los adultos, ¡era asqueroso! No quiso ni pensar en que los demás lo bebían casi contentos; mientras Ra-chan miraba la jarra con la fatal mezcla como si con la mirada pudiera desaparecerla.

Se quedaron en silencio, simplemente esperando, esperando a que la persona importante para todos ellos regresará, mientras los Uchiha inconscientes de todo lo que ellos pasaban dormían en el piso de arriba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El Hokage les había enviado un mensaje esa mañana temprano, Itachi debía presentarse para una junta con el consejo y otras cosas con respecto al clan donde también estarían presentes todos los otros jefes de clanes de Konoha; Sasuke tenía ordenes de tratar dentro de lo posible recuperar su vida normal y el tiempo de 'vacaciones' de los Uzumaki había terminado y debían regresar también a sus vidas, Iruka ya estaba informado de cómo tratar a los niños, eso nos lleva al punto actual de los gritos en la casa Uzumaki.

- ¡no voy! – Ra haciendo rabieta

- ¡yo tampoco! – Naruto cruzado de brazos

- ¡voy a esperar a mi aniki! – Sasuke mirando con la mirada Uchiha que era divertida en su cara enfadada de niño

- ¡pero deben ir a la academia! – Sirius señalando por enésima vez lo mismo.

- ¡ya dije que no voy! – el pequeño rubio le saco la lengua al mayor inflando los cachetes (N/a: mi chibi le hace eso a una niña en la guardería es un encanto :3)

- ¡si ellos no van yo menos! – Sasuke necesitaba apoyo, después de todo su aniki ya había partido para ver al Hokage.

- ¡solo queremos esperar a Shiro-nii! – Ra dejo escapar un poco de arena de la que siempre traía consigo, diciendo sin palabras que pelearía de ser necesario.

- por cierto ¿Dónde está? No lo veo desde ayer – Sasuke apenas notaba que el chico no estaba.

- y pretendes ser shinobi si no notas que las personas de la casa no están – se burlo el rubio que estaba mas irritado por no haber dormido en toda la noche.

Sirius los miraba y se masajeaba las sienes, ¿Cómo le hacía Moony para controlar y manejar a estos pequeños monstruos?

En la cocina Remus sonreía al escuchar los argumentos, Hana y Hikaru aun desayunaban, mientras él le daba su biberón a Lili-chan, tenía que admitir que se había encariñado con estos niños.

- Moony-oji-san

- ¿si Hana-chan?

- ¿puedo tener mas jugo?

-claro, Hikaru-chan ¿quieres tu también un poco mas?

El ambiente allí era de lo más tranquilo a pesar de que los argumentos seguían en la habitación de junto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La clase era tan aburrida como podía ser para la primera hora de la mañana ese día lunes, clase de historia nunca era buena para mantener a los niños despiertos, pero entonces de pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un hombre de melena oscura y ojos azules, y gritando a su espalada cargaba a tres de los estudiantes de esa aula muy atados.

- oh, hola no sabía que era maestro de estos traviesos – Sirius muy contento interrumpió a lección y ahora todos los otros niños estaban muy despiertos y divertidos observando – lamento la tardanza de estos tres – los puso en el suelo frente a toda la clase pero que quedaran mirándolo a él – ahora serán buenos niños, vendré por ustedes mas tarde – ñe revolvió los cabellos a cada uno obteniendo una queja, un puchero enfadado y un 'hn' de Ra, Naruto y Sasuke respectivamente; sacó su varita frente a toda la clase y desapareció las cuerdas obteniendo una exclamación general.

Los tres pre-genin se miraron y asintieron juntos mirando a Sirius, Iruka sintió cierta pena por el hombre se había hecho de tres enemigos potenciales que podían dar muchos problemas, aunque no sabía como le había hecho el para atarlos en primer lugar, entonces cuando los pequeños iban a saltar sobre él, este desapareció, solo un pop suave y ya no estaba, todos los niños estaban boquiabiertos, eso no había sido un jutsu! Simplemente se esfumo en el aire y el tipo era un civil, eso lo podían jurar.

Sasuke, Naruto y Ra prometieron venganza en silencio.

Iruka finalmente volvió a su clase media hora después de haber calmado a los niños ahora hiperactivos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llego en el techo de su casa, una vez más que pasaba con el techo, maldita sea ahora como bajaba! En verdad estaba cansado, por lo que veía debía ser media mañana y si se movía seguramente resvalaría y caería y eso no sería agradable, una caída desde esa altura sería malo, pero resbalar en el hielo que ahora cubría el techo de la casa lo haría peor, esto no era algo que los demás pudieran pasar por alto tampoco, tendría que explicar porque el techo parecía salido de una tormenta de nieve cuando estaban en otoño y Knoha no era tan frío, ni el mismo sabía como explicar lo que había pasado, Ana seguramente tenía algo que ver pero más allá de eso no iban sus conocimientos en este momento.

- hola – dijo de pronto tímido cuando vio uno de los ANBU siempre asignado a su casa, que podría jurar tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo – no quiero molestar pero…umm, necesito ayuda para baj…

- ¡cachorro! – la voz de Sirius que acaba de llegar a casa le sorprendió y acabo por resbalar con una maldición.

El ANBU estaba claramente sorprendido de ver al chico en el tejado pero más aun al ver la nieve en este, luego cuando el muchacho le hablo, recordó que una vez llegó allí con su 'hermano menor' y que tampoco había podido bajar ¿Cómo llegaba allí para empezar? No pudo terminar sus pensamientos porque el chico resbalo y cayo, antes de darse cuenta ya lo tenía en sus brazos y con seguridad estaba con él frente a un sorprendido tipo que hace poco se había llevado a los niños atados a la academia, incluyendo un Uchiha que estaban hasta ese momento desaparecidos, oh ya tenía un gran dolor de cabeza.

- gra-gracias – dijo el mago algo aturdido mientras lo bajaba y apoyaba en sus pies.

Con un gesto el ANBU desapareció a seguir su guardia.

- antes de que empieces – Shiro interrumpió a Sirius a media palabra dejándolo con la boca abierta y los pulmones llenos de aire – entremos, estoy cansado y creo que podría dormir aquí de pie.

- vamos entonces – Sirius lo ayudo a entrar en la casa, a saber que había pasado ya se enteraría ahora lo importante era que estaba en casa, seguro y que se había salvado de una buena caída – Remus estamos en casa! – grito al entrar.

El llanto de un bebé le hizo dar un paso atrás, Shiro lo miro con curiosidad.

- ¡Sirius Orión Black!... – oh Sirius estaba en problemas había asustado a Lili-chan, a pesar de su cansancio Shiro se echo a reír sintiéndose mucho mas ligero interiormente, algo muy pesado que no sabía llevaba hasta ahora había desaparecido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras Hana y Hikaru se divertían dibujando en la sala, Remus hacía callar a Lili y regañaba a Sirius al mismo tiempo, Shiro se sentó en un sofá a esperar su turno para los regaños y enterarse de cuanto tiempo había estado fuera y que había pasado entonces, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

Entre el argumento unilateral que ahora mantenía Remus con Sirius en el que ahora además se reclamaban cosas domesticas como donde el pelinegro dejaba la ropa sucia, para cualqueira era como ver un viejo matrimonio; no notaron cuando Hikaru y Hana se escabulleron de la sala hasta que los vieron regresar con una manta pesada que arrastraban hasta la sala y trataban con sus bajas alturas cubrir a Shiro con ella.

Sirius encontrando la oportunidad perfecta se escabullo para ayudar a los niños y escapar de su amigo, Merlín que ni Molly sonaba de esa manera tan aterradora cuando se enfadaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de que llegaran los chicos de la academia, Shiro tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones aunque el mismo se perdia en alguna cosas y los demás entendieron que no podían pedirle mucho dado el caso; simplemente lo ayudaron a reponerse de los días agitados y volver a sus entrenamientos y extraña vida familiar.

Itachi había tenido una fuerte discusión con los miembros del consejo, pero se las había arreglado para hacerse el nuevo líder de los Uchiha, dejo su puesto de ANBU quedansose solo como jounin aunque por un tiempo estaría fuera de todo tipo de misiones, se ordeno limpiar y dejar habitable nuevamente el complejo Uchiha, tendría mucho que hacer en el lugar para poder vivir adecuadamente en él. Hikaru y Hana ya lo habían aceptado como hermano también, Sasuke también había aceptado a los niños como parte de su familia al saberse los últimos Uchiha. Finalmente Itachi aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza a la idea de Shiro de dejarle parte del complejo, después de todo aun vivían todos juntos en la casa Uzumaki y de alguna manera Itachi no quería admitir porque motivo, cof-Shiro-cof, no se quería ir, vivian algo apretados a pesar de que la casa era mucho más grande por dentro de lo que aparentaba por fuera en todas las habitaciones, la hora del baño se había convertido en una especie de juego pues a diario los menores y mayores se unían para pasar un rato en 'familia', las comidas con ayuda de todo incluyendo los más pequeños y él mismo se sorprendió aprendiendo un poco más con la gran paciencia para enseñar de Lupin-san el hombre tenía un aura extraña, tranquila pero peligrosa a la vez, era extraño como casi todo en la casa Uzumaki incluyendo a quienes vivían en ella, era una buena vida, tranquila a pesar de las penas que iban superando, llegaban a ser hilarantes en algunos momentos por lo mismo de lo extraño de las personas que convivían en el lugar, pero como todas las cosas lo bueno alcanzo a un momento de pausa con la llegada de alguien más a la casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus estaba sensible a todo esa mañana, estaba preocupado por Shiro, el chico había cambiado desde que había hecho…lo que sea que Fawkes le había pedido hacer y no había sabido explicar bien y el fénix se negó a decirles más, pero eran cambios significativos y en apariencia totalmente beneficiosos, por ejemplo cuando se despertó luego de dormirse en la sala al regresar, tenía la vista borrosa, se cambio las gafas y solo quedo peor, sin ellas ahora veía perfectamente bien, tenía mejores reflejos y eso era algo a tener en cuenta considerando como era antes de eso el chico, parecía tener una conciencia mayor de su magia un mejor control también; ahora lo notaba mejor, tenía un olor distinto como si su escencia se hubiera mezclado con la de alguien más, lo que se preguntaba era ¿quién?

- buenos días – fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Itachi, el joven no tenía talento para la cocina pero se esforzaba por aprender, era inteligente y muy interesante para mantener una conversación y tenía un 'divertido' interés en el mayor de sus cachorros que por supuesto él y Sirius 'no habían notado'.

- buenos días – siguió preparando el desayuno, Dobby había regresado y les ayudaba muy contento también, pronto los demás miembros de la casa comenzaron a llegar atraídos por el aroma de la comida, finalmente entraron corriendo desde el jardín trasero Naruto y Ra perseguidos por Shiro, los tres reían de algo que los otros ignoraban pero disfrutaban de sus travesuras mañaneras y energía excesiva matutina.

- ¡Remy pon otro plato por favor! – Shiro lucía feliz y los niños le miraban con sonrisas que Remus había visto muchas veces antes y no presagiaba nada bueno, sin cuestionar puso un plato más en la mesa, mientras Sirius fue por una silla.

- ¿Quién viene a desayunar? – Sasuke se había adaptado en cierta forma a la familia rara en la convivía aunque aún tenía en mente cobrárselas a Ra por su primer día en la academia…pero eso era historia para otro momento.

- ¡Ana! – Shiro casi rebotaba en su asiento de ansiedad y felicidad.

- ¿quién es _Ana_? – Itachi no pudo evitar que su voz sonara algo tensa, pero al parecer el mago no lo notó, los mayores intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas, los niños solo comenzaron a comer escuchando lo que decían.

- mi compañera que a partir de hoy vivirá con Naru, Ra y yo en la tienda – respondió el chico completamente ajeno a las miradas que recibía de todos, después de años en Hogwarts las miradas ya no le afectaban y menos ahora que estaba tan emocionado, no sabía como solo sabía que Ana llegaría hoy, se despertó con ese presentimiento.

- ¿compañera Ha-Shiro? Dices compañera como aman… - Sirius no alcanzó a terminar pues el chico corrió a la puerta gritando ¡esta aquí!

Itachi no dijo una palabra más solo Remus lo notó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El caos se había desatado una vez más, Lord Voldemort estaba de regreso y esta vez el ministerio no lo pudo negar, todo era un verdadero caos, la gente estaba aterrada, no que se le pudiera culpar, pedían respuestas a sus peticiones de seguridad y solo obtenían silencio o respuestas vagas.

La noticia de los alumnos faltantes en Hogwarts también se había esparcido rápidamente, demostrando que el lugar que creían era el más seguro ahora también tenía debilidades, de inmediato comenzaron las intervenciones el ministerio le dio a Umbrige ciertas capacidades en Hogwarts.

Las cosas con todo no estarían tan mal de no ser porque alguien había escuchado a Dumbledore diciendo que no tenía idea donde estaba Harry Potter, dando aún mas pánico a las personas que asumieron de inmediato lo que hace un par se semanas sospechan su salvador los había abandonado también.

* * *

**Y allí otro capi, me tarde con este porque tuve mucho que estudiar en la semana . tengo suerte que el chibi se comporte bien y moleste a su papi ^^**

**Desde ahora se van a empezar a aclarar las cosas que quedaron pendientes en los dos capis anteriores porque veo que quedaron muchas dudas xD **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios increiblemente van mas de 400! creo que voy a llorar T.T en serio me asombre mucho cuando me fije, cuando empece la historia no creí llegar a 100 y unos diez capis y vean a donde hemos llegado! son lo mejor un beso enorme para todos quienes se toman un minutito para comentar! les quiero mucho! **

**Finalmente ¿qué pasará con Itachi y Shiro? honestamente...no lo sé xD no si ya se que va a pasar pero me parece que Itachi al fin tendra que ponerse acción o Ana le dara problemas :3**

**Un beso, espero sus comentarios como siempre!**

**hasta la proxima...  
**


	45. Chapter 45

Llevaban días sin tener noticias directas con Harry, Dobby se había encargado de hacerlas de mensajero hasta ahora, en verdad había sido muy útil nadie le seguía la pista a los elfos domésticos y tenían más magia y trucos de los que les daban crédito si es que alguien en verdad lo hacía.

Hermione había encontrado algo en su investigación que no le agrado para nada pero tenía todo el sentido del mundo cuando pensaba bien ello, compartió primero sus opiniones con George que había estado actuando muy serio al respecto también y luego con Fred y Ron que se unieron en su ayuda casi en una búsqueda frenética por conseguir la información que confirmara sus dudas, en otras circunstancias Ron se habría reído de sí mismo o regañado mentalmente por pasar de buena gana el día en la biblioteca de la casa de su amigo, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, de hecho los cuatro ahora parecían vivir entre los libros saliendo solo para atender sus necesidades básicas y regresar, las veinticuatro horas del día había alguien con un libro y pergamino a su lado absorto y concentrado en lo que hacían, esperaban no fuera más allá de lo que conocían pero si así era entonces estaban en problemas y Harry debía saber cuanto antes…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había entrado a la aldea después de un pequeño truco para confundir a los guardias de las puertas de la aldea, en verdad no era correcto pero no tenía ningún documento que probara su identidad no quería mentirles y honestamente si les decía la verdad jamás le creerían.

Una brisa le llevo un mechón de cabello a la cara, eso era molesto en cuanto tuviera oportunidad se cortaría un poco el largo cabello negro que corría suelto por su espalda, quizás debió atarse un lazo en el…se concentró en lo que buscaba o mejor dicho en quien buscaba y camino hacia donde su instinto le decía.

Por el camino recibió las miradas curiosas de muchas personas, podía escucharles hablar y susurrar a su paso pero no les prestó atención, ¿quizá era su ropa? No creía que fuera eso, llevaba un simple vestido de una pieza con manga tres cuartos celeste a juego perfecto con sus ojos, en su cintura una cinta azul profundo con un lazo y un moño simple en la cadera derecha, unas sandalias simples pero femeninas y cómodas negras, personalmente ella no creía que llevaba nada llamativo.

Se detuvo en una esquina y miro por una calle podía sentir que estaba cerca y sonrió, camino a paso ligero hasta detenerse en una casa en la que no alcanzo a entrar o llamar pues de ella salió corriendo a quien buscaba atrapándola en un abrazo tan cálido que pensó se derretía.

- Shi… - iba a decir algo más cuando sintió que algunas personas se amontonaban en la puerta de la casa, pero el mago la alzo en brazos y le dio una vuelta haciendo que soltara un chillido.

- bienvenida a casa Ana, te extrañaba

- yo también niño, no me habías dicho que manejabas una guardería – dijo ella con una sonrisa

- ¿Shiro-nii? – Naruto fue uno de los curiosos que le siguió en lugar de esperar a que entraran a la casa y ellos se saludaran.

- oh, claro, vamos adentro, apuesto a que tienes hambre aunque no estoy seguro de lo que comes – lo último se lo susurro solamente a Ana pero ella se limito a sonreír y no dijo nada.

Todos los niños que los habían seguido, es decir, Hana, Hikaru, Naruto y Sirius con una gran curiosidad regresaron a sus asientos en la cocina y esperaron expectantes la entrada de Shiro y la misteriosa chica llamada Ana.

No se hicieron esperar y todos volvieron la mirada hacia ellos.

La chica era joven, de unos 15 máximo según Remus, era bonita, tenía facciones delicadas, una piel rosada que destacaba con su vestido sencillo que resaltaba su figura en desarrollo, unos ojos de un color celeste casi como el cielo, algo que nunca había visto antes y una abundante cabellera negra que caía con gracia sobre sus hombros y hasta las rodillas cayendo por su espalda de forma delicada y ligera.

Itachi también notó todo eso y aún más como Shiro la tomaba de la cintura, ¿Quién era está tipa? Y ¿Qué tipo de relación tenía con Shiro? Venir a aparecer de esa manera, era de la zona cercana eso era seguro los adultos al menos le conocerían ya que venían del mismo lugar y siempre hablaban de personas en común, entonces ¿Cuándo se conocieron?

- … y desde hoy espero que sean amables con Ana – tan perdido estaba buscando en su mente una explicación que solo escucho el final de lo que dijo Shiro, así que la tipa se llamaba Ana…

La chica les sonrió a todos y tomo asiento en la mesa mirando un segundo más a Itachi que al resto, luego le sonrió de manera brillante y le guiño un ojo desconcertando al shinobi ¿qué diablos? Pensó Itachi usando su máscara sin emociones que hasta ahora no había notado había dejado de lado.

Ana se sirvió en su plato solo fruta picada y tomo agua con azúcar, mucha azúcar, nadie menciono nada con respecto a su extraño desayuno…

El resto del desayuno fue bastante agradable, Ana respondía las preguntas curiosas, del tipo acerca de las cosas que le gustaban, que le desagradaba; a lo que ella se interesaba por saber de los demás también; pero nunca entrando en su relación con Shiro o como se conocieron y es que apenas sintió esa mirada llena de celos en su dirección no pudo querer jugar un rato, ¿Quién puede culparla? Después de pasar tanto tiempo sola en ese lugar era una buena distracción además le daba un empujoncito a Shi, al parecer no había notado que el chico estaba loco por él…ella les iba a ayudar, divertirse y asegurarse que el chico era digno de estar con Shi, después de todo había hecho un vinculo con el joven mago y una promesa que cumplirse mutamente.

En poco tiempo Remus estaba saliendo de compras con Hana, Hikaru y Lili, como se las arreglaba con todos los niños era un misterio para Itachi; Sasuke, Ra y Naruto eran escoltados por Sirius a sus clases esta vez sin discusiones pero el hombre consideraba que los niños necesitaban cierta protección, después de notar y saber como trataban a los dos hermanos de Harry y luego el chico Uchiha por el que todos susurraban cuando pasaba…el les acompañaba espantando a esa gente sin sentido y hacía algo también para no pasar la mañana completamente perdida en la casa, luego se encontraría con Remus para darle una mano con las compras.

Dobby fue enviado con un mensaje para Hermione y en la casa solo quedaron Itachi, Shiro y Ana en un silencio algo incomodo en que Shiro no entendía que pasaba con sus dos amigos, Ana se reía internamente e Itachi se tranquilizaba y respiraba para no hacer algo…malo, si malo, no mortal ni nada parecido, que va…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fawkes se animo cuando sintió una familiar presencia cerca, Hedwig que había estado dormitando a su lado se animo también al sentir algo que se le antojo similar a su compañero humano Harry o Shiro como prefería ser llamado ahora, y a la vez era diferente como una presencia de una criatura mágica, amable y salvaje, alguien a quien le gustaría conocer. Con una mirada las dos aves asintieron y volaron en dirección a la casa Uzumaki.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- muy bien enanos…

- ¡no somos enanos! – Ra, Naruto y Sasuke le gritaron a Sirius llamando la atención de todos en la entrada de la academia que les miraron con curiosidad y luego sin discreción alguna comenzaron a murmurar a sus espaldas.

- esta bien, esta bien – Sirius hizo un gesto conciliador con las manos y sonrió de forma inocente – vendré por ustedes a la salida y… - metió la mano en un bolso que había llevado ese día – si quieren ser bueno ninjas tienen que prestar más atención, Ra – le tendió la tarea que el pequeño recibió con un gesto sorprendido de agradecimiento – Sasuke – el libro que había buscado antes del desayuno y no pudo encontrar, Sirius lo había visto y lo convoco antes de salir de la casa sin que el chico lo notara.

- gracias – Sasuke miró hacia un lado no acostumbrado a ese trato con el hombre al que todavía le tenía que hacer pagar la humillación de cargarlo como un costal atado el día anterior y ahora avergonzado por dejarse ayudar por el hombre, además de todo lo que hacían en la casa por él, su hermano y los otros niños de su familia.

- y finalmente Naruto, honestamente…esto es lo más increíble crei que antes de llegar lo notarías – sacó finalmente algo que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

- ¿es en serio? – Sasuke se puso a reír atrayendo nuevamente la atención sobre el grupo.

- bueno supongo que los tres tienen que entrar a estudiar – Naruto recibió su mochila de las manos de Sirius y los niños se despidieron para entrar, sin notar que Iruka los observaba desde una ventana y sonreía al ver lo mucho que habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo con la ayuda de las personas nuevas en su vida, esperaba que estos niños a pesar de estarse metiendo en la vida de los shinobis pudieran ser felices, porque los shinobis para los niños eran un sueño de ser héroe que podía ser realidad y estaba a su alcance, pero cuando llegaba el momento de matar sin preguntar por cumplir una misión, sin importar quien fuera, para proteger sus propias vidas; cuando llegaba el momento de pasar por los interrogatorios, de torturar o ser torturado el sueño pasaba a la realidad y se comprendía que no era solo un juego y cosas maravillosas como ellos parecían pensar a veces…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una vez estuvieron solos Ana se puso de pie y camino mirando de arriba abajo, examinando cada parte a la vista de Itachi que sin saber porque se dejo examinar, cuando ella terminó de dar la vuelta en donde estaba sentado, ella asintió con la cabeza para si misma, como aprobando algo que solo ella conocía, lo había estado examinando desde que Shiro se fue a su entrenamiento y ya comenzaba a estresar a Itachi.

- bien, no pareces nada mal…ahora dime Uchiha Itachi y quiero la verdad ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con _**mi**_ Shiro? – pregunto en un tono demasiado dulzón e inocente

- ¿intenciones? – pregunto con incredulidad, no podía entender a esta mujer, no que pudiera entender mucho de cualquier otra mujer para el caso, pero ella era la que era un peligro en su vida inmediata.

- oh, por favor no te hagas el tonto conmigo, sentí tu mirada cuando entre en la cocina, esos eran celos, así que tienes algún interés en mi Shiro, por lo tanto quiero saber si tus intenciones son buenas o no te dejare estar cerca de él…

- ¿crees que permitiré que una mujer salida de quien sabe donde venga a decirme que hacer? No tengo que responder a ninguna de tus preguntas – Itachi se había puesto de pie aunque en su mente un millón de preguntas se lanzaron en un bucle sin fin.

- vamos niño no te exaltes conmigo – 'niño' pensaba Itachi si no se ve mayor que yo - solo quiero dejar las cosas en claro – de pronto ella era demasiado seria y a Itachi le pareció que allí había algo que de verdad era importante y le prestó toda su atención – dentro de poco el tendrá que irse y hacer algo…que no me corresponde a mi decir, ¿le darías tu apoyo? Shiro necesitará apoyo y tu en este momento al parecer tienes mucho en tus manos con todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor…

- yo... – Ana le detuvo levantando una mano.

- simplemente no quiero que sufra más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, piensa bien las cosas que harás porque _**yo no**_ lo dejaré, ya tome una decisión…espero que hagas la tuya pronto.

La chica lo dejo solo y se fue a alguna otra habitación de la casa a Itachi no le importaba nada, solo tenía en mente las palabras que le había dicho, era todo tan confuso con Shiro, sabía que le gustaba, convivir con él estos días le habían mostrado otra faceta del chico y descubrió que no solo era atracción física, de verdad era una persona especial…necesitaba calmar sus pensamientos porque tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza. Salió al jardín y aunque no era mucho de meditar, lo hizo esperando alguien volviera a hacer compañía a Ana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shiro estaba preocupado mientras caminaba a su encuentro con su sensei, honestamente no quería haber dejado a Ana sola en casa con Itachi, pero no era como que le fuera a pedir que le acompañara ella ya le había prometido ayuda con Voldemort y eso era suficiente, ella también necesitaba tener un momento de paz, relajarse y disfrutar de su vida en este lugar.

- ¡yo! Distraído esta mañana veo, ¿Qué tal tu viaje? Espero hayas descansado porque vamos a entrenar duro hoy – Kakashi caminaba leyendo su libro inseparable pero notaba como el joven se desinflaba poco a poco hundiéndose en sus pensamientos…tendría que tomar medidas drásticas si el chico seguía así.

Media hora más tarde mientras Shiro hacía una secuencia de ejercicios físicos mientras Kakashi hacía 'entrenamiento' con sus ninken, Shiro no sabía que era lo que hacía exactamente Kakashi con los perros pero siempre era interesante de ver mientras cumplía con el entrenamiento asignado, sobre todo discutir con el pequeño Pakun, era refrescante discutir con un perrito con ese ingenio para responder, no sabía como pero estaba seguro que el perro gustaba de discutir con él también; en esos momentos Kakashi solo se dedicaba a mirarlos, no podía culparlo, tenía que verse divertido ver a un adolecente como el discutir y argumentar con tanto énfasis con un perro, ninken o no.

Dentro de un tiempo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cansado y los dioses sabían que aún estaba agotado por todo lo de los últimos días, Kakashi detuvo su propio entrenamiento con sus ninken que tomaron un descanso jugando entre ellos o durmiendo ignorando a los otros en el lugar.

Kakashi había logrado su objetivo tenía al niño distraído de sus problemas y ahora a entrenarlo hasta que quedara lo suficientemente agotado y ya no pudiera ni pensar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El día fue dentro de todo bastante tranquilo, Shiro había llegado arrastrando los pies hasta su casa, Remus estaba bastante ocupado con los niños, Sirius iba corriendo a buscar a los niños a la academia, Itachi había seguido tratando las cosas con el Hokage y había pasado el resto del día fuera de casa y Ana se subió al techo y se quedo allí con Hedwid y Fawkes, ahora los demás se preguntaban acerca de ella y lo extraña que era.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke se había metido en una pelea con unos chicos de una clase superior por burlarse del nombre Uchiha y la desgracia de su clan, ahora estaba castigado junto con los otros dos niños, gritados increíblemente por los sensei, ¿honestamente tenían algún entrenamiento especial para gritar de esa manera casi sin respirar? No podía ser normal esa capacidad pulmonar!

Mientras era regañado Naruto y Ra esperaban en la puerta a Sirius para decirle que Sasuke tardaría, de haber estado con el chico en el momento estaban seguros que hubieran estado los tres castigados ahora, no sabía si estar alegres de salvarse del castigo o enfadados con ellos mismos de haberse hechos tan amigos de Sasuke-teme en los días que llevaban viviendo juntos.

- ¡Ra, aquí en la ventana! – la voz de una niña se escucho claramente gritada desde una ventana de la academia - ¡Ra!

- ve con ella – Naruto le dio un empujoncito a su otouto – yo espero a Sirius-san para decirle de Sasuke, no tardes

Ra asintió con la cabeza y corrió a donde le gritaba su amiga, mientras su hermano lo veía sonriendo partir, Ra tenía un don con las niñas que desconocía, a pesar de que la mayoría de las chicas de la clase le miraban feo por su primer día y encuentro con su 'Sasuke-kun' muchas de las otras chicas se le quedaban mirando, por otro lado tenía una gran relación con Ten-Ten eran los mejores amigos aunque ninguno lo admitiera nunca; Naruto estaba feliz de que el chico estuviera mejor que cuando había llegado con Shiro-nii. Con esos pensamientos perdió el conocimiento antes de darse cuenta de que había alguien a su espalda.

Ra hablaba con Ten-Ten tranquilamente cuando de pronto sintió un escalofrío y la risa de Shukaku en el fondo de su mente, se puso pálido al instante asustando un poco a su amiga.

- ¿estas bien? – ignorando a la chica por el momento volteó a la puerta donde esperaba ver a Naruto pero no había nadie, corrió hacia donde lo había visto por última vez pero no había nadie, la chica lo había seguido saltando por la ventana para ir con él un poco asustada y confundida.

- hola Ra, señorita – Sirius llego por la espalda de los niños haciéndolos saltar del susto al hablarles tan de pronto - ¿Dónde están Sasuke y Naruto?

- ¡tienen a Naruto! – grito el pelirrojo.

- ¿qué? ¿quién?

- no sé, pero lo sé, lo tienen – Ra tenía un millón de cosas en su cabeza, su hermano estaba en problemas, no estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía pero el sentimiento estaba allí presente en su mente, ahora lo único que le importaba era Naruto, el chico llevaba aún el collar que le había dado Shiro-nii ¿verdad?...pero si no el mayor no tendría forma de saber que Naruto estaba en problemas y necesitaba ayuda, el podía sentir que era así, ¡tenía que ayudarlo!. Vagamente era consiente de que mientras pensaba Sirius le hacía preguntas que contestaba con monosílabos, Ten-Ten parecía impresionada antes de que el hombre mayor le pidiera algo y ella se fuera corriendo de regreso a la academia, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido un momento para él, pero solo para él porque estaba aquí de pie mientras que su hermano estaba perdido quien sabe donde y con quien, era su hermano ahora, era su familia y el iba a ayudarle. Se sintió atrapado de pronto en una horrible pero sensación de torbellino que puso su mundo de cabeza y antes de saber que pasaba estaba en una habitación oscura con un inconsciente Naruto a su lado.

Sirius maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía cuando el chico desapareció literalmente frente a él, por lo menos ahora sabía que la adopción mágica lo había hecho más que un squib, el mocoso era un mago también.

- ¿Sirius-san? – Sasuke, Ten-Ten e Iruka le miraban con cautela luego de su estallido.

- por favor lleve a Sasuke a casa, tengo que encontrar a los niños de Harry antes de que algo peor pase – Iruka asintió el cuidaría de Sasuke, al ver la mirada casi llorosa de la niña agregó – los traeré de regreso, no te preocupes, estarán bien.

- lo sé, Ra es fuerte, tenga cuidado – Sirius asintió y desapareció con un pop, el seguimiento era especialidad de Remus después de todo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi llego a la casa y vio que desde el tejado Ana le sonrió, cruzaron miradas un segundo y comprendieron que algo andaba mal, entraron rápidamente a la casa llevando con ellos a Hikaru y Hana que habían estado jugando en el jardín.

Remus había estado llevando el biberón de Lili-chan cuando sintió algo muy familiar que lo hizo temblar y soltar la botella que se quebró al llegar al suelo, Shiro con el ruido llego a la cocina a ver que pasaba, los demás detrás de él con Itachi listo para defenderse y a todos los demás en caso necesario.

- ¡mierda! ¿tomaste la poción hoy? – Shiro dio un paso al frente notando lo que pasaba de inmediato, Remus sacudió la cabeza negando levemente, habían estado tan atrapados en la rutina pacifica que habían formado que olvidaron por completo la luna llena.

- lo s-siento – Remus empezaba a convulsionar, cambiaría pronto, Shiro se dio vuelta para decir algo pero vio que Ana tomaba a los niños y desaparecía en la casa no sin antes decirle – él te puede ayudar, yo me encargo de los demás.

- gracias Ana – Itachi miró simplemente el intercambio y se pregunto que pasaba aquí, pero antes de poder abrir la boca para expresarse, Shiro saco su varita y cerro puertas y ventanas, no era el mejor lugar para tener un hombre-lobo encerrado pero ya era tarde para sacarlo de la cocina – Itachi ¿puedes hacer un genjutsu que ponga a…a un lobo muy grande y enfadado a dormir?

- si – a pesar de su confusión inicial, Itachi había pasado ahora a lo que denominaban muchos modo shinobi, sus pensamientos eran precisos, centrados y asertivos.

- bien, porque dentro de poco necesitare que lo hagas, solo espera que lo detenga

- bien – detrás de ese tono había un claro 'quiero explicaciones después' pero Shiro no iba a discutir en el momento.

Remus había caído al suelo en el intercambio de los dos adolecentes y gruñía mientras terminaba la dolorosa transformación, sus ropas se rasgaron, Itachi abrió los ojos enormemente sorprendido a pesar de todo, activo su sharingan inconscientemente y se preparo para lo que viniera.

- ¡petrificus totalus! – en cuanto el lobo trasnformado salto sobre los jóvenes que permanecían cerca de la puerta Shiro lanzo el hechizo y se hizo a un lado confiando en los instintos de Itachi y que haría lo mismo para evitar ser golpeado por el lobo al caer, tenía razón, no teniendo tiempo para sentir pena por la caída y reciente transformación de Remus gritó al shinobi que estaba ahora al otro lado de la habitación - ¡ahora!

Itachi reaccionó por instinto y se agacho frente al lobo inmovilizado en la cocina y lanzo un rápido genjutsu que lo haría dormir un par de horas si no hasta al amanecer.

- bueno eso salió… - Shiro no terminó de hablar pues Sirius golpeó con fuerza la puerta y entro en la cocina, fijo su mirada en Itachi, luego en el lobo frente a él, y finalmente en su ahijado que le sonrió de manera nerviosa.

- oh, ¿ya es luna llena? – sacudiendo la cabeza por la obvia y estúpida pregunta Sirius continuo – Ra hizo magia accidental – Shiro se ilumino claramente ante eso su otouto tenía magia! Pero para que la magia accidental se presentará algo tenía que haberle pasado…!

- ¿dónde esta? – la aprensión presente en la voz casi hizo que Sirius diera un paso atrás

- bueno esa es la cosa se 'apareció' en alguna parte y Naruto tampoco estaba…

- ¿Dónde esta Sasuke? – Itachi notó que Sirius quien iba a por los tres niños estaba completamente solo de regreso ¿Qué demonios paso ahora?

- esta bien, su maestro, ese tipo agradable de la cicatriz en la cara lo esta cuidando ahora – al menos consiguió una respuesta satisfactoria para todo el asunto.

- bien salgamos de aquí, Sirius quedate, como Canuto puedes mantener un tiempo mejor con Moony que nosotros, sellare la cocina cuando salgamos, en la mañana los dejare salir – Shiro se volvió enfado hacia la puerta, tenía que encontrar a sus hermanos pronto – Itachi ven conmigo.

El ninja fue sin rechistar, salieron y vio como Shiro hizo una serie de movimientos raros y complejos con la 'varita' antes de que una luz blanquecina rodeara la cocina como una burbuja y luego desapareciera.

- con eso no podrán salir de allí hasta que quite las barreras, estarán bien, espera a Sasuke con los demás niños, Ana vendrá conmigo ahora – Shiro tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

- ¿estas seguro? – cuando el otro lo miro agrego rápidamente – son un shinobi calificado, ANBU a pesar de mi edad y Ana una civil que se meterá en el camino… - se detuvo al ver la ligera sonrisa en la cara de Shiro.

- Ana es cualquier cosa menos una civil, puede que no sea como yo, que tampoco sea una kunoichi pero tiene sus trucos, además confió en ti en este momento para cuidar de los otros niños, de la casa y que puedas recibirnos bien cuando regresemos…

Itachi se sintió un poco incomodo con esas palabras era como cuando era un niño y lo dejaban atrás, o cuando escuchaba a su madre hablar con su padre antes de alguna misión peligrosa, y le decía: "_…confió solo en ti para que cuides nuestros hijos y esperes a mi regreso…"_ pateándose mentalmente pues no era momento para sentirse mal por ser tratado como una esposa preocupada. Tomo a Lili-chan de los brazos de Ana y se quedo con los otros niños en la casa mientras Shiro salía con la chica en busca de sus hermanos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke estaba completamente desconcertado en cuanto a donde estaban los demás, de pronto estaba siendo regañado, luego entra corriendo una chica al borde del llanto y habla demasiado rápido como para que la entienda y se lleva a Iruka-sensei con ella; cuando regresa su sensei, le sonríe y le dice que recoja sus cosas que lo llevara a casa…sería para decirle a su aniki que estaba en problemas? Esperaba que no…¿Dónde estaban Naruto y Ra? No que le preocupara, pero le molestaba no saber donde estaba el par de chicos al que estaba ahora tan adaptado a tener en su entorno…a pesar de que Naruto era un dobe y su otouto Ra le caia de la patada, el no estaba preocupado, quizás solo un poco pero no le diría a nadie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Despertarse por su hermano pelirrojo era algo que no era nuevo para Naruto, lo nuevo en la situación actual en la que estaba es que en esa ocasión el chico lo estaba moviendo tan fuerte que casi hacía daño y claro no estaba en su habitación o en la tienda en el patio de su casa.

- ¿Dónde..? – fue lo primero que pudo preguntar tratando de recordar como es que había llegado hasta ese lugar.

- no lo sé – Ra frunció el ceño y ayudo a Naruto a sentarse que estaba algo mareado – ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo llegue yo aquí – ante la mirada interrogante de su hermano añadió – alguien te tomo de las puertas de la academia, luego yo vine por ti, pero no sé donde estamos porque no estoy seguro de cómo llegue, un momento estaba hablando con Sirius-san y al siguiente estaba aquí.

- bueno busquemos la manera de salir entonces – Naruto ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaba pero no quería asustar a Ra y descontrolar aún más las cosas por lo que se quedo callado por una vez. Tomando en su entorno podían estar en cualquier parte en realidad, se veía la ciudad pero no desde alguna parte que reconociera aunque seguían en Konoha, se estaba haciendo noche rápidamente, tenían que volver a casa, ¡Shiro-nii estaría con ataque!

- bueno, bueno el monstruo ha despertado y ahora tiene compañía – un hombre con traje típico de jounin estaba frente a los chicos – dime mocoso ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Ra se dedico a mirarlo con la peor mirada que pudo darle y no dijo nada.

- ¿demasiado asustado para hablar? – se burlo el tipo, Ra nuevamente no dijo nada y tiro de la manga de Naruto cuando le iba a gritar algo, ya estaban en demasiados problemas como para meterse de buena gana en mas.

- ¡Ra! – Naruto le reclamo por dejar que el tipo ese ninja o no les hablara de esa manera

- parece que el pequeño esta asustado, entonces vamos a jugar ahora pequeños monstruos – de una patada Naruto estaba contra la otra pared y Ra mudo miro como el tipo había golpeado a su hermano más rápido de lo que podía reaccionar.

- ¡Naruto! – grito y trato de correr a su lado pero el también recibió un fuerte golpe en su estomago que lo hizo toser sangre…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A penas habían pasado unos minutos cuando Iruka llego a la casa con Sasuke, Itachi calmo las dudas del maestro cuando un olor imposible de no distiguir les llego a los mayores.

- Iruka-san - no quería pero tenía que hacerlo - ¿puede hacer compañía a los chicos mientras cambió a Lili-chan?

- claro, Iruka miraba nervioso a la bebé, no es que no pudiera con ellos pero eran tan frágiles, pequeños, se debían tratar con cuidado, cargarlos era una cosa pero cambiarlos era algo de lo que prefería no saber.

- bien pequeña vamos a limpiarte – la niña se había empezado a remover incomoda en sus brazos y se quejaba. Itachi la llevo a la habitación donde estaban las cosas, Remus-san le había enseñado a cambiar a la bebé, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía solo, como shinobi no los preparan para estas cosas…kami-sama lo ayude esto no era fácil…la niña se removía en el lugar, se quejaba, se retorcía de tal manera que casi era imposible volverla a vestir, se las arreglo para quitarse los pequeños calcetines que llevaba ese día y se reía contenta del claro sufrimiento de Itachi, porque oh, estaba convencido de que a pesar de ser un bebé la niña sabía lo que estaba haciendo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shiro caminaba con Ana ignorando claramente el ANBU que lo seguía ¿Qué habían estado haciendo mientras secuestraban a Naruto? ¿no se suponía que siempre tenía guardias? De pronto tanto el como Ana se pusieron tensos, se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron en una nube de la que cayeron copos de nieve dejando a un desconcertado ANBU en el lugar…una vez más, honestamente ¿Cuál era el objetivo de ponerles escoltas cuando ellos sabían que los seguían y podían largarse cuando se les diera la gana sin rastro de chakra que pudiera seguir?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Y aquí acaba el capi de hoy :P una maldad lo sé pero son 5000 palabras de solo historia!**

**Lamento mucho el retraso en la actualización pero tuve semana de pruebas, fue agotador pero ya me repuse luego de un rico fin de semana en familia :3**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, son lo mejor!**

**- Lis: no te preocupes Ana solo le dará dolores de cabeza a Itachi porque si no se iba a tardar demasiado, gracias por comentar.**

**- Jenny: thanks! I hope you comment again, by the way, where are you? ;) Kiss!**

**- Larc: jeje a shiro se le viene bueno Ana le hará vida mas interesante xD Itachi actuará de eso me encargo yo ;)**

**- Myrna Elva: como siempre gracias por comentar! Yo también estuve con problemas en la pagina pero me las arregle para actualizar xD espera a leer la próxima actualización seguro te vas a reír xD besos!**

**- Yue: no te preocupes Ana solo será una amiga, muy buena pero solo amiga, gracias por comentar!**

**- nagi: me da gusto que disfrutaras del capi, ahora se viene al fin la venganza de los chicos por ser atados, no te pierdas el siguiente capi! Muchas gracias por comentar, un beso grande!**

**- Cassiopea: muchas gracias por los animos, estoy feliz con mi vida y eso me anima aun mas a escribir! Con respecto a Ana repito como le he dicho a varias antes, es solo amistad, de nuevo dale tiempo que será un Shiro/Itachi o Itachi/Shiro eso es lo único que aun no decido pero que los dos queden juntos ya es un hecho…! Gracias por comentar y perdón por la tardanza en responde, besos!**

**Los demás reviews creo que los respondí ya, si no lo siento mucho, en verdad en cuanto tenga un minuto por los demás pero tengan la seguridad que los leo todos! Muchos besos!**


	46. Chapter 46

Itachi se las arreglo bien con los niños, pensándolo bien tendría que buscar a alguien para que los cuidara mientras el se hacía cargo de algunas cosas que aun no estaban listas y que iban a tardar un tiempo, no podía aprovecharse la amabilidad de Shiro y tampoco de Remus-san el hombre era maravilloso y tenía un gran talento con los niños y con todos en la casa en general tendría que pedirle algunos consejos sobre todo en lo referente a Lili-chan.

- aniki – Sasuke daba vueltas en la cama mirando a su hermano que mecía a la bebé para dormirla como había visto hacían los demás, no que estuviera funcionando mucho la niña estaba con todas las ganas de jugar y se reía sola muy contenta de algo que Itachi no lograba identificar.

- mh – fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de su hermano pero al menos sabía que tenía su atención.

- ¿Por qué la gente no quiere a Naruto y Ra?

Itachi detuvo todo movimiento y lentamente se volvió a mirar a su hermano en la habitación semi-oscura, lo único que había en esa pregunta era curiosidad infantil, la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido por la inocencia de la misma.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Itachi no creía que su hermano hubiera notado algo, de otro modo habría hecho algo, a pesar de lo que dijeran todos y el mismo Sasuke era muy inmaduro para su edad y suponía se quedaría así por mucho tiempo, el chico tendía a actuar o hablar antes de pensar, asi que a menos que hubiese notado algo mientras estaba con los otros chicos no podría saber nada (si le habían hecho algo a su hermano por eso sería otra historia); por otra parte estaba la ley instaurada especialmente por el Kyuubi.

- las personas los miran feo, y le dicen cosas a Naruto – Sasuke frunció el ceño – pensé que era porque el dobe les hacía bromas pero hay gente a la que el no le ha hacho nada y de todas maneras lo trata, además como Ra esta con él es igual aunque parece notarlo menos que el dobe…

- verás Sasuke hay cosas que no entenderás hasta que seas grande y esta es una de ellas, por otra parte aunque seas grande no entenderás algunas de estas cosas, las personas son muy difíciles de comprender y por ende sus acciones, ahora duerme es tarde.

- hai – no entendió mucho salvo que su hermano no le diría el porque, ahora le quedaba a él averiguar la verdadera razón, nadie le había dicho que no lo hiciera. Con esos pensamientos Sasuke se durmió viendo a su hermano desesperado por dormir a un bebé que reía.

Itachi miro su reflejo en la ventana y suspiró, nunca pensó lo mucho que podía cambiar su vida en tan poco tiempo y menos que acabaría de cuidador de niños, la bebé le sonrió una vez más balbuceando cosas sin sentido que le causaban gracia en su pequeño mundo inocente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarutobi estaba cansado, esto es lo último que hubiera esperado pero no podía permitirse tenerles más guardias ANBU o no a los habitantes de la casa Uzumaki, por eso mientras los chicos estaban en la academia, los sensei se hacían cargo, mientras Shiro entrenaba igualmente, Remus y Sirius pasaban casi todo el tiempo en casa haciendo quien sabe que, ahora Lupin-san cuidaba a la bebé también pero por lo demás eran bastante tranquilos, así que dentro de todo no eran problema salvo por el hecho de que siempre daban sustos a sus guardias asignados por las cosas que hacían sin previo aviso.

Ahora lo que le traía a la situación actual, estaba en su oficina terminando lo del día cuando una chica desconocida apareció como un fantasma, en verdad era la única manera en que se lo explicaba, ya que se veía su silueta pero transparente, le dio una dirección y le dijo que llevara un equipo médico. Sin saber nada más de la desconocida que luego desapareció lo asocio de inmediato con Uzumaki Shiro, Naruto y Ra, y claro el enorme papeleo y dolor de cabeza que seguramente le darían.

Alertando a un equipo partió a la dirección indicada esperando que las cosas no fueran muy malas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cayo la noche, la casa estaba en silencio, todos dormían o al menos eso quería pensar Itachi que miraba por la ventana la luna llena, era casi imposible de creer si no lo hubiera visto el mismo…alguna vez escucho un cuento de fantasía donde un hombre se convertía en lobo, pero verlo en vivo era algo completamente diferente, Remus el hombre amable que cuidaba a los niños de su clan que se comportaba como un Inuzuka llamando 'cachorros' a los tres Uzumaki, que tenía una paciencia de santo y no lo juzgaba de nada, quien siempre tenía una palabra de animo para todos en la casa y bromeaba con Sirius-san; en frente de sus ojos de una manera que parecía muy dolorosa se había transformado en un enorme lobo con brillantes ojos dorados que denotaban algo que no quería aceptar, no, no lo iba a hacer hasta hablar con él, porque Shiro se preocupaba mucho por los suyos y no iba a dejar que nadie peligroso estuviera cerca de sus hermanos adoptados o no, tenía que haber alguna buena razón detrás de todo eso, si tan solo llegara con los niños, no sabía que había pasado de lo que había escuchado de Sirius-san antes de encerrarlo en la cocina con el lobo durmiente, a Naruto lo habían secuestrado y Ra había escapado (¿?) solo esperaba que estuvieran bien…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- son confiables ¿verdad? – Shiro casi le gruño al viejo Hokage cuando llegó al lugar indicado por Ana con el equipo médico que había pedido. Vio como el viejo le iba a responder antes de simplemente dar un suspiro, después de todo el chico con los dos niños habían sido atacados por shinobis…

- puedes confiar en ellos – el viejo se acercó a Ra que estaba sentado contra una pared mirando a todos con desconfianza.

Los tres Uzumaki se dejaron revisar mirando con cautela a todos los que se les acercaban, mientras Ana les explicaba porque la habitación parecía una nevera y los tres 'desafortunados' atacantes estaban al borde de la muerte.

_******* Flashback *******_

_**Ana caminaba con Shiro cuando sintieron la magia guiándolos a donde necesitaban llegar. Se miraron y comprendieron sin necesidad de palabras que debían ir juntos a ese lugar, desaparecieron esperando las cosas no estuvieran mal, a pesar de que los había visto solo unos minutos para Ana eran importantes pues eran parte de los pocos que Shiro tenía intenciones de proteger más allá de su propia vida y por ende estaban ligados sin saberlo al trato que había hecho con el mago.**_

_**Aparecieron en medio de una habitación donde un hombre de unos treinta con cabello sucio castaño oscuro, piel bronceada y fuertes músculos sujetaba a Naruto del cuello de la chamarra azul que llevaba ese día levantándolo del piso, mientras Ra estaba contra la pared repitiendo como un mantra 'no, no, no' infinitamente frente a él mirando unas gotas de sangre fresca otro tipo un poco mayor, acuclillado y riendo mientras el niño se sujetaba el pecho con una mano y la cabeza con otra.**_

_**Con la repentina aparición de los dos desconocidos en la habitación bastante común, desordenada y sucia; los dos ninjas cambiaron su centro de atención, el que estaba frente a Ra ataco a su mas cercano y al parecer más débil de los dos, pero cometió un error.**_

_**- ¡cuidado! – Shiro no lo pensó simplemente se lanzo frente a Ana y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara.**_

_**- ¡Shiro-nii! – Naruto gritó atrayendo a un tercer ninja que entro corriendo enfadado en el lugar.**_

_**- ¡cállalo! – el tercer sujeto entro y de inmediato tomo en la situación, tomo a la chica por los brazos a su espalda y sonrió un mocoso que no llevaba hitai-ate no sería problemas para ellos y menos con los rehenes a su favor.**_

_**Ra seguía contra la pared con expresión de dolor pero un poco más calmado ahora aunque respiraba con dificultad.**_

_**El tipo que había golpeado a Shiro volvía al ataque esta vez sonriendo con arrogancia, lanzo un puño a la cara del mago y este se movió con rapidez metiendo su mano con la muñeca y la palma hacia arriba golpeándolo en la nariz haciendo que un sonido horrible se escuchara al quebrarse los huesos de la nariz del ninja, pero al ver el movimiento del chico el golpe cambio de dirección y Shiro lo bloqueo con un brazo; reaccionando en el momento Ana se tiro hacia atrás sorprendiendo a su captor, consiguiendo soltarse, se dio vuelta con la gracia de una bailarina y luego con un ágil movimiento de la mano lo empujo hasta enterrarlo en la pared y dejándolo inconsciente con un rápido y fuerte golpe en la cabeza; mientras ella hacía eso y el tipo que ataco a Shiro se recuperaba un poco del dolor el mago saco su varita y lo golpeo con un esupefy que lo dejo incapacitado por el momento solo quedaba el tipo que tenía a Naruto que ahora lo tenía firmemente sujeto y además le había puesto una kunai en el cuello dejando salir un pequeño hilillo de sangre que bajaba hasta el borde del cuello de la camisa del chico.**_

_**- ¡¿Por qué ayudas al monstruo? **_

_**- solo porque es diferente al ser algo que no entiendes no lo convierte en un monstruo, un monstruo se hubiese defendido de una manera horrible, derramando la sangre de los ingenuos que lo atacaron, decorando con sus entrañas el lugar, jugando con ustedes y haciéndolos sufrir para su deleite, riendo de su desgracia y regocijándose con el dolor que les causa, si a eso a lo que te quieres enfrentar entonces yo te lo puedo dar – Ana dio un paso al frente y el shinobi dio un paso atrás Shiro se acercó un poco a Ra para mantenerlo seguro de lo que sea que pudiera hacer Ana, no que desconfiara de ella pero nunca se sabía como podía reaccionar el tipo acorralado.**_

_**- ¡no te acerques! – le gritó dando otro paso atrás con Naruto sorprendido e impactado por lo dicho por la chica, ¿quién era en realidad? - ¡eres tan monstruo como este mocoso!**_

_**- oh, tienes toda la razón – le respondió sonriendo.**_

_**Hubo una ráfaga de viento salida de la nada, el shinobi se estaba mirando en estado de shock como hielo comenzaba a formarse en su cuerpo impidiendo sus movimientos, la habitación entera estaba congelándose cuando dejo caer a Naruto quien fue sostenido por la chica extraña que aún sonreía. Shiro abrazaba suavemente a Ra mientras que los otros tres hombres en el lugar temblaban incontrolablemente.**_

_**Pasaron un par de minutos en que hubo como una especie de tormenta que no afecto ni a Shiro ni Ana ni tampoco a los niños que sostenían, entonces el lugar parecía una nevera con los tres tipos casi congelados, llenos de pequeños cortes e inconscientes.**_

_**- wow no sabía que podías hacer eso… - Shiro estaba asombrado cuando miraba a la chica.**_

_**- necesitan atención todos ustedes no puedo arreglar huesos rotos – dijo ella llevando a Naruto a donde estaban los otros dos.**_

_**- ¿Quién tiene huesos rotos? – pregunto el mago desconcertado entonces los otros tres lo miraron con incredulidad a pesar de su dolor o cansancio; Ana apunto a su brazo, el que antes había utilizado para bloquear un golpe que estaba en una forma muy extraña con una protuberancia definitiva de un hueso roto.**_

_**- oh, no lo había notado – y era verdad estaba tan preocupado por sus hermanos que no había notado nada de lo que le había pasado a él hasta ahora, hizo una mueca seria desagradable poner el hueso en su lugar.**_

_**- esperen aquí…**_

_******* Fin flashback *******_

- luego fui por ustedes y regrese aquí – Ana se sentó junto a los chicos pero sin estorbar la labor de los demás, ya habían sacado a los tres shinobis que atacaron a Naruto y en el camino a los tres.

- debemos ir al hospital para tratarlos como corresponde Hokage-sama – uno de los medi-nin que habían ido con el viejo miraba con algo que no pudieron describir, pero fueron de todas formas, luego tendrían que hablar el viejo quería saber quien era la chica, de donde venía, que relación tenía con ellos y como se había aparecido de esa manera en su oficina…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los tres chicos estaban en camas individuales en una sala del hospital mirando a los médicos que discutían en susurros.

Las cosas habían ido con todo bastante bien, a excepción del brazo fracturado Shiro solo tenían unos golpes que dejarían unas marcas moradas desagradables por unos días pero nada que no fuera superable; el corte en el cuello de Naruto ya había sanado y solo quedaron los golpes nada que no hubiera tenido antes solo tenía que descansar, la peor parte se la llevo Ra que consiguió unas fisuras en sus costillas por lo que ahora después de convencerlo que se quitara nuevamente su armadura de arena se hallaba con su torso vendado para restringir algo sus movimientos. Ana se negó a que alguien la revisara y se quedo en todo momento con los chicos en la misma habitación si le era posible o si no se las arreglaba para estar allí.

Cuando los médicos dejaron de discutir uno de ellos llamó al Hokage y habló con el un momento antes de que todos salieran de la habitación.

Siguió un silencio incomodo antes de que el hombre mayor hablara y Shiro perdiera el control comenzando a gritarle al hombre haciendo sonreír a los demás, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

0o0o0o0o0o0 BREAK 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una explosión, gritos y maldiciones, gente riendo y corriendo en dirección opuesta al lugar del origen del caos. Durante los últimos días las cosas habían sido así con normalidad, en medio de la noche un grito aterrador seguido de maldiciones bastante originales, que ahora ya eran repetitivas; amenazas de muerte a cualquiera a media mañana por un jovencito rubio furioso seguido de un desplegué de habilidades mágicas muy atractivas para Orochimaru; tardes que solían ser tranquilas cada uno en sus asuntos o entrenamientos cuando volvían a tener de que dejar de lado algo para reparar alguna parte que había sido volada por completo y la enfermería nunca había tenido tantos pacientes juntos al punto de que parecía un hospital aunque la mayoría de las veces eran solo rasguños, eso había llegado demasiado lejos.

- ¡MUY BIEN, BASTA DE TODO ESTO AHORA! – Orochimaru tenía mucha paciencia con los juegos 'inocentes' de los 'niños' pero esto lo había sobrepasado. Su precioso laboratorio se vio afectado también.

- lo siento mucho Orochimaru-sama – Kidoumaru ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar al hombre.

- como dijo, después de todo es su culpa – Ryu olfateo altanero no apenado en lo más minimo o molesto y asustado por el grito del Sannin.

Una vena se hincho peligrosamente en la frente de Orochimaru y los pocos que quedaban en el lugar desaparecieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

- oh, no me importa de quien sea la culpa e_sta vez_ – Orochimaru les hablaba con voz casi empalagosa y ahora si los dos chicos estaban nerviosos pues nunca lo habían visto de esta manera – tampoco me preocupa que involucren a otros, eso los ayuda a mantenerse alerta y consientes de su entorno, no es problema que los lastimen es parte de la vida como shinobis; no me importa mucho que destruyan algunas salas de entrenamiento están destinadas para eso – hizo una pausa y camino hasta quedar a un pie de distancia de los causantes de su dolor de cabeza – lo que me molesta es que hayan destruido mi laboratorio con sus estúpidos juegos infantiles!

- … - Kidoumaru iba a decir algo en su defensa pero se lo pensó mejor y guardo silencio, Draco se mordió la lengua, había enfrentado la ira de Snape y Orochimaru aunque no tenía reparos en llegar a hacerle un daño que su padrino nunca le habría causado había crecido como un Malfoy y esto aun no pasaba a un nivel desconocido para él.

- me pregunto como debo castigarlos - Orochimaru sonreía con brillo aterrador en sus ojos - ¿tortura? ¿usarlos hasta recuperar mis sujetos de experimentos? ¿hacerlos compañeros? ¿darselos para jugar a los demás que están por sobre ustedes? ¡oh, tengo una mejor idea!

Nadie vio a Kidoumaru o Ryu durante los siguientes tres días, aunque muchos juran haberlos escuchado gritar como si los estuvieran matando.

0o0o0o0o0o0 FIN BREAK 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La mañana llego rápidamente a la casa Uzumaki, Itachi había dormido muy poco después de conseguir que Lili-chan durmiera; porque entonces había escuchado unos gruñidos procedentes seguramente de la cocina donde un hombre que se había transformado en lobo estaba encerrado con otro que era 'civil' ¿estaría vivo? Se sacudió los pensamientos buscando sentir con su chakra a los dueños de la casa pero no estaban aún ella.

Iba a dejarle una nota a Sasuke para que se quedara al cuidado de los niños mientras iba a comprar algo para desayunar dado que no podían entrar en la cocina cuando se encontró con Shiro obviamente molesto, Naruto con una cara de no haber dormido nada, Ra con muchas vendas y Ana también con cara de cansada.

- buenos días, voy a sacar a Moony y Canuto de la cocina – le indico a los que venía llegando que avanzaran sin él – nosotros vamos a dormir ¿puedes avisar en la academia que Naru-chan y Ra-chan no irán? – Shiro caminaba a la cocina con Itachi mientras los demás iban a la tienda en el patio.

- claro ¿están todos bien?

- si, solo cansados - Shiro sacó a los dos hombres que no se veían mucho mejor que el grupo que acaba de regresar y se fue a trompicones a la tienda también.

- lo siento Itachi hoy te encargamos a los niños – Sirius arrastro a Remus que ahora llevaba ropa prestada por las escaleras seguramente a una habitación.

- ¿qué mierda pasa aquí?

- ¡Itachi-nii-san! – Hana-chan lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por la mala palabra dicha por el mayor, Sasuke trataba de ocultar una sonrisa al ver a su aniki siendo reprendido por una niña tan pequeña.

* * *

**Hola! Sé que me estoy tardando con los capis, pero les digo ahora que estos son los últimos…los próximos serán muchos más largos y entonces vendrá la secuela! La que por cierto no tardara y se enfocara más en lo que quieren, romance y lucha!**

**Besos :3**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios…creo que el misterio final de Ana lo dejare para el último capi de esta parte! xD hasta la próxima!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hola, hoy sin comentarios porque tengo prisa ;)**

* * *

Cuando Sasuke llego a la academia fue de inmediato abordado de inmediato por una chica que no conocía de nada y por Iruka-sensei que jalo a cada niño por un brazo y los llevo a un aula vacía antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que pasaba.

- ¿Cómo están Naruto y Ra? – le pregunto el ansioso sensei mientras Ten-Ten esperaba una respuesta también para saber de su amigo y el hermano al que tanto quería.

- ¡estan bien! – chillo el Uchiha dando un paso atrás algo asustado por el comportamiento de esos dos – llegaron esta mañana Itachi-nii dijo que avisara no vienen hoy están descansando pero están todos bien.

La chica lo comenzó a interrogar sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior mientras Iruka escuchaba con media oreja y se relajaba un poco, había estado casi la noche en vela por los Uzumaki, Sasuke lamentablemente no sabía mucho más que ellos salvo por haberlos visto de pasada temprano cuando llegaron a casa y lo que le pidió su hermano le dijera al sensei de la ausencia de los otros dos.

- cuando salgas de clases hoy me esperas, voy contigo – declaro la chica antes de dar media vuelta y correr a su clase para no llegar tarde.

Iruka maldijo en silencio porque se le había pasado el tiempo y de nuevo se llevo a Sasuke casi a rastras a su clase.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Hermione esto no es posible…

- es decir, si es verdad

- como podríamos

- tener siquiera una idea

- de cuantos hay? – Ron miraba a sus hermanos con un dolor de cabeza gigante llevaban tres horas hablando de lo mismo después de llegar a una conclusión con su 'investigación' de días en los que habían acampado en la biblioteca de la casa de Harry.

- no estoy segura de cómo saber cuantos hay – la chica se mordió el labio – pero no creo que demasiados, quiero decir, uno es horrible más suena impensable pero es lo que prueba que es realidad…lo que esta pasando ahora.

- será mejor que dejemos esto por ahora – Ron interrumpió antes de entrar en otro circulo de preguntas sin fin – debemos hablar con Harry primero, entonces ver la manera de conseguir más información por fuera…¿qué? – pregunto molesto al ver que los tres le miraban con incredulidad.

- bueno es que… - Hermione se sonrojo

- tienes razón! – Fred sonrió con malicia

- ronnikins estas creciendo! – George le revolvió el cabello.

- idiotas – mascullo mientras salía a su habitación para dormir un rato.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Desde el fiasco con los ataques multiples para dar a conocer su regreso Voldemort había ganado seguidores rápidamente el ministerio estaba aterrado y después de solo un par de días no puso seguir negando que el había regresado, lo único bueno de todo eso es que Harry Potter parecía no tener ningún interés en interponerse en su camino y el viejo demente de Dumbledore se estaba acorralando solo.

Debía ser cuidadoso con su siguiente paso pero no podía negarse que durante muchos años perdió la oportunidad de disfrutar de esta manera por lo que los ataques de mortifagos eran seguidos, continuos y al azar, esta vez no se permitiría caer en una posible trampa por descuidado, no señor a pesar de todo las cosas eran siempre bien calculadas.

Ahora que había sembrado el pánico podía relajarse un momento y pensar en su siguiente paso, esta vez tendría un respaldo y no buscaría al chico Potter para matarlo después de todo había demostrado estar mucho mas ocupado en sus asuntos con ese demonio con el que desapareció en Hogsmead si las noticias e informes de sus lacayos eran fiables en algún grado.

Eso era otro asunto interesante el demonio que ataco el pueblo…tendría que averiguar que era y de donde venía era un gran creador de problemas para todos y si no lo podía controlar y ponerlo de su lado era un estorbo que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar sin un plan que le diera la ventaja…

Muchas cosas en mente, muchas cosas que hacer, muchos planes que revisar, pero por ahora iba a disfrutar de lo que tenía.

- ¡Crucio! – una sonrisa se formo en su cara disfrutando de ver la agonía de su víctima…si, la vida por fin era buena para él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando despertaron todos los que habían pasado la noche fuera, bajaron a comer y darse un baño bien merecido en diferente orden de acuerdo a sus prioridades.

Itachi intentó ayudar con la comida pero acabo poniendo la mesa para no arruinar nada.

- Shiro-nii ¿Cuánto mas tengo que usar esto? – Ra se rascaba las vendas y las miraba como si quisiera quemarlas.

- lo siento Ra-chan un par de días más, no tenemos suficientes conocimientos médicos como para darte una poción y podría ser peligroso usar magia.

- mh – siguió comiendo mientras se tocaba con suavidad sus costillas, no era como si no le hubieran dolido antes y nunca se había tratado así.

- Ana ¿vendrás conmigo ahora verdad? – Shiro la miro y ella entendió le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora; los demás les miraron con curiosidad pero ellos no dijeron nada más.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione pego un grito de felicidad y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo cuando entro en la casa seguido de una chica muy bonita que se reía de la desgracia del chico que estaba siendo estrujado.

- Chicos me da gusto verlos, lamento no haber venido antes – de alguna manera el chico había logrado salvar el brazo que se había fracturado el día anterior – les presentó a Ananta Barpha.

- mucho gusto – ella sonrió y se acerco a Shiro para revisar su brazo, los otros la miraban interrogantes y comenzaron las preguntas de que le había pasado y quien era la linda chica que le acompañaba.

Luego de aclarar las cosas hasta cierto punto y que estaban en un salón tomando té, Hermione moría por dar rienda suelta a su curiosidad pero entonces recordó que había algo más importante que saber la verdad tras Ananta.

- Har-Shiro, hemos encontrado algo, Fred, George y Ron están de acuerdo conmigo en esto aunque no estamos seguros puede ser la manera en la que 'Tom' regresa siempre... – habían decidido que llamarlo Voldemort era peligroso en público porque tenían pensado salir de la casa y tenían que hablar de él de alguna manera y por lo mismo 'el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado', 'ya-sabes-quien' o cualquiera de los otro nombres por los que se les conocía siempre podrían ser reconocidos por alguien con oídos curiosos, en cambio Tom era un nombre común y no crearía sospechas además cualquiera podría llamarse de esa manera.

- ¿puede hacerlo nuevamente?

- eso no lo sabemos, porque no estamos seguros en este momento – Ron respondió a su compañero.

- ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

- en la biblioteca de tu familia encontramos cosas muy interesantes – Hermione se hizo cargo y parecía que daba una lección – primero que nada hay libros que hoy son considerados de magia oscura o que seguramente en Hogwarts estarían en la sección restringida, pero aquí están con todos los demás, tienes que entender que a pesar de que las cosas sean así ahora hemos pensado que lo mejor sería tener todo la utilidad posible de las cosas con las que contamos para acabar con esto, ahora el punto es que los libros no están separados y la colección que encontramos aquí es tan completa porque no consideraban que existía magia oscura, si no más bien las intenciones de quienes las usan, la hoy conocida maldición Cruciatus fue en un primer momento un método para tratar problemas a los nervios de una zona determinada, luego si los deseos de la persona que lo realizan son causar daños la magia responde a eso la magnitud aumenta y los resultados ya los conocemos – tomo aire y continuo – 'Tom' al parecer descubrió alguna cosa de algo llamado 'Horrocrux'. Un Horrocrux es un objeto o persona, donde se guarda una parte del alma. Una de las formas de crear un Horrocrux puede ser asesinar a alguien mediante el maleficio asesino Avada Kedavra y luego formular el hechizo. Por ese motivo, los Horrocruxes son un tema de enorme tabú en el mundo mágico, estando prácticamente prohibida su mención. El primero en crear un horrocrux fue Herpo el Loco, que se cree, fue el primer mago tenebroso de la historia, además de que hablaba parsel; logra que aunque se destruya el cuerpo de la persona, ésta no muera, debido a que una parte de su alma sigue intacta…

- por eso en primer año estaba de esa forma tan horrible en la cabeza de Quirrell – la interrumpió el mago o sabía que la chica seguiría y seguiría.

- y por eso no murió la noche en que te atacó y marco con la cicatriz… – le dijo Ron de manera algo insensible llevándose un codazo de cada uno de sus hermanos que estaban sentados cerca de él.

- de esa manera se ha mantenido 'vivo' hasta recuperar su cuerpo el año anterior – Shiro se puso de pie y caminaba por la habitación mirando a la nada y pensando un millón de cosas a la vez - ¿hay alguna manera de saber cuantos a ha hecho?¿como son?¿o algo?

- la verdad es que

- creemos que ya

- queda uno menos

- recuerdas el diario

- de Ginny? En segundo año

- oh, cierto no había pensado en eso – Shiro se desordeno el cabello y se sentó junto a Ana que le abrazo haciendo sonrojar a los gemelos y Ron, ya que de esa manera el escote de su vestido se hacía más evidente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke había tenido un día horrible en la academia, en cada momento que tenía libre la chica de las coletas amiga de Ra le buscaba para preguntarle cosas del chico, y podría haber jurado que vio a la niña Hyuuga muy cerca de él también, solo le pedía a Kami que no fuera otra fan porque no lo soportaría.

Las chicas estaban enfadadas con la mayor que de la nada estaba tan cerca de Sasuke pero cuando la escucharon hablando solamente del pelirrojo raro lo dejaron por el momento si seguía fastidiando ellas harían algo para salvar a su adorado Sasuke-kun.

Ten-Ten había visto a la chica Hyuuga y la mirada anhelante cada vez que el nombre de Naruto salía en la conversación, ella no era una chica romántica y no creía que se llegara a enamorar como casi todas las niñas de su edad pero reconocía cuando veía una chica enamorada y esa niña tímida era una.

A la salida de la academia esperaba pacientemente a Sasuke para ir a visitar a su amigo y su hermano, entonces tuvo una gran idea.

- ¡oye! Hyuuga ¿verdad? – pregunto cuando llego frente a la chica que solo asintió con la cabeza – soy Ten-Ten – le tendió la mano como saludo y la otra vacilante acepto - ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?

- ehm…no…yo solo iba a…ir a casa – Hinata no sabía que quería la chica ni porque la hablaba nunca la había visto antes y ni siquiera estaban en el mismo grupo.

- entonces vienes conmigo y Sasuke – justo en ese momento el chico salía de la academia, la niña de coletas tomo a cada uno por una mano y comenzó a caminar ignorando todas las miradas que recibía al llevar prácticamente a la rastra a un orgulloso Uchiha que no se daba mucho con niñas y la heredera Hyuuga siempre tímida y callada, además de eso eran de clanes que no se llevaban mucho por decirlo lo menos…

Llegaron a la casa Uzumaki y Ten-Ten los llevo a la parte de atrás a una tienda que había instalada en el jardín trasero, Sasuke nunca había entrado en la tienda en la que los hermanos Uzumaki habían decidido pasar sus noches a pesar de que podrían quedarse en la casa con los demás, Hinata tenía mucha curiosidad de saber porque había una tienda en el jardín trasero de la casa y porque iban allí, Ten-Ten ignoro a los otros y asomo la cabeza sin llamar, se escucho una exclamación y pisadas de alguien que corría?

- vamos dijo la chica – antes de tomar a los chicos al interior de la tienda, Sasuke y Hinata quedaron sorprendidos al ser recibidos en una salita pequeña pero acogedora que daba a una cocina-comedor pequeño, y tenía dos puertas seguramente a más habitaciones de la casa que resulto ser la tienda.

- ¡hola Ra-chan! – Ten-Ten tenía el impulso de abrazarlo pero se contuvo al ver las vendas en el cuerpo del chico, Ra al estar en el interior y solo con Naruto llevaba un pantalón de chándal negro y estaba leyendo un libro en un cómodo sofá.

- Ten-Ten – casi le sonrió – Sasuke – se miraron unos segundos y luego ambos desviaron la mirada al mismo tiempo – Hinata ¿verdad? – la chica casi pega un salto en su lugar, luego de que Ra viera que seguía tanto a su hermano decidió averiguar de ella, por lo que había averiguado la chica no era un peligro o problema para ellos pero aun no estaba seguro de porque perseguía al rubio hiperactivo.

- ¡la próxima vez avisa Ten-Ten! – Naruto salió gritando de lo que vieron era una habitación, tenía el cabello mojado y usaba una playera azul con el símbolo de Konoha en las mangas y un pantalón igual de su hermano, descalzo también y con una toalla en el cuello.

- lo siento Naruto pero no tienes nada que no haya visto antes – la chica se rió y tiró a los otros a sentarse, mientras el rubio y ella iban a por algo de comer.

- ¿Hinata-chan? – Naruto pregunto sorprendido de ver allí a la chica.

Ten-Ten le dio una mano y pronto Sasuke y Ra notaron lo que pasaba, las chicas eran tan extrañas…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa tarde luego de que Shiro regresará, lo hizo solo y llamo a Sirius y Remus para hablar lo hicieron durante unas horas antes de que llamaran a Itachi que acudió curioso.

No había razón para no creerle, no tenía motivo para mentirle, pero tampoco para decirle la verdad, ninguna de las personas que tenía en frente de hecho tenían que decirle nada, bastaba con un 'no es tu asunto' y por el momento lo hubiese aceptado, pero las personas con las que vivía tenían que ser demasiado blandas, honestas, consideradas y mucho más para su propio bien…y de alguna manera que no entendía ellos confiaban en él como para decirle casi todo, porque era obvio que se habían guardado sus cosas pero en este momento no iba a presionar y quizás nunca lo hiciera…

- gracias por decirme la verdad – Itachi nunca había sido muy de modales, era un Uchiha y le habían enseñado a ser orgulloso desde que podía recordar, pero con estas personas en esta casa había sido por naturaleza sin notarlo humilde y sencillo, vivía tranquilo considerando el estilo de vida del lugar.

- es justo que sepas a que te enfrentas, ayuste con Moony anoche y los chicos poco a poco te han aceptado lo que es bueno porque tenemos que pedirte un favor muy grande – Shiro miró a Sirius y Remus que le asintieron y le pusieron una mano en cada hombro dándole apoyo.

- escucho – Itachi tenía ahora más curiosidad de la que le hubiese gustado admitir considerando que se acababa de enterar que esas personas eran 'magos' y que no era en realidad una habilidad heredada por línea de sangre, lo que explicaba en realidad muchas cosas como la falta de chakra en algunas cosas que hacían o porque las habitaciones eran tan grandes por dentro, o como se las arreglaban para tener todo en orden y limpio a pesar de que los niños se empeñaban a diario en hacer un desastre en el lugar, como se movían y aparecían en lugares diferentes y lejanos tan rápido pero de manera tan incómoda, aunque tenía que aceptar era algo realmente útil, también la verdadera finalidad de los accesorios que Shiro les había entregado y porque siempre los llevaban consigo, y algo sobre Ana que no entendía y era mejor no pensar en eso porque le bajaban los celos y prefería tener la mente clara para esto.

- bueno, verás…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luna ahora conocida como Tsuki y Neville ahora conocido como Yuki estaban desayunando con Shizune en una pequeña posada en la que habían conseguido habitaciones los últimos cinco días, las cosas habían ido bastante bien entre ellos desde casi el principio en que las mujeres fueron algo recelosas, luego Neville se había interesado en algunas hierbas que Shizune llevaba y los dos comenzaron a intercambiar comentarios, entraron en una muy interesante discusión y antes de que se dieran cuenta Shizune se encontró enseñando antídotos y venenos al que en principio fue un chico tímido.

Luna por su parte había tomado su tiempo para aprender todo tipo de cosas y habló gustosa con Tsunade cuando se enteró de su historia y de lo que hacían allí. La chica tenía un excelente punto, de acuerdo con ella los chicos que luchaban parecían genin o chunin pero ninguno de ellos tenía el más mínimo conocimiento de primeros auxilios siquiera, el mundo iba cada vez peor, por lo que Tsunade tomo a la chica bajo su instrucción y aprovecho a su padre Xeno para compañero de bebida, el hombre tenía unas grandes historias y aguante para el sake como ella…

Un grito y golpes se escucharon desde una de las habitaciones y Tsuki, Yuki y shizune suspiraron, Tsunade había despertado y al parecer no estaba de buen humor…sería un largo día en su rutina tan especial y diferente.

* * *

**Bueno allí estuvo el capi de hoy, muchas gracias por los comentarios, trataré de actualizar en la semana!**

**Muchos besos ;)**

**...**

**Antes de que lo olvide estoy por terminar esta parte y para la secuela ya quiero poner por fin el romance y me estarían faltado parejas para los siguientes personajes:**

**- Luna/Tsuki**

**- Neville/Yuki**

**- Draco/Ryu**

**Espero sus opiniones!**

**Ahora si hasta el siguiente cap ;)  
**


	48. Chapter 48

**Complejo Uchiha - Konoha**

Estaban arreglando las cosas en el complejo Uchiha, la casa de Itachi seguía como la casa principal, por suerte tenía una gran cantidad de habitaciones que ahora estaban acondicionando para las nuevas incorporaciones de la familia, es decir, Hana, Hikaru y Lili de quien habían descubierto sus documentos con los nombres de sus padres y el de ella pero por seguridad no se le diría hasta ser mayor; por ahora era conocida oficialmente como Lili Lupin y tenía los papeles en regla gracias al Sarutobi.

La casa de Itachi se sentía por primera vez llena de vida mientras los niños corrían jugando por las habitaciones riendo contagiando a todos con su alegría infantil e inocente; Remus, Sirius y Shiro ponían encantos de protección en todas partes y ampliaban el interior de algunas habitaciones como en la casa Uzumaki, era en realidad muy útil todo eso, Ana le ayudaba encargándose de la cocina y decorando colocando plantas en algunas partes y otras cosas que hacían que todo se viera más hogareño y vivo.

- ¡Hikaru, Hana, Sasuke, Ra, Naruto! – Ana grito desde lo que creyó era la cocina, seguida de las risas de los niños - ¡ya los atrapare montón de enanos!

- ¡no somos enanos! -. Gritaron a coro haciéndose eco en toda la casa.

- ¡Sirius Orión Black! – Remus en una habitación con Lili ahora llorando, luego un golpe y lo que supuso una maldición en inglés.

- ¡pero Remus! – Sirius gritando por una ventana (¿?) mejor no meterse en ello…

- ¡nada de peros ya eres adulto por el amor de Dios!

- awww, igual me quieres ne? – podría jurar que Sirius tenía una sonrisa chula en su cara

- no tientes tu suerte…

- hai, hai – y ahora ambos hombres sonreían alegres…si no supiera que eran como hermanos podrían pensar que tenían una relación y eran un matrimonio de años…

Itachi atrapo a Naruto que se sonrojo por ser salvado de caer por las escaleras al perseguir a Ra que lo había estado molestando y se había escapado ahora a quien sabe dónde.

- ¿estás bien?

- si – Naruto le volteo la cara aun no le agrada del todo Itachi y ahora estaba en su casa por el día, por suerte ya no vivirían juntos mucho más tiempo.

- ten cuidado – el Uchiha le revolvió el cabello haciendo que el rubio se quejara y se marcho siguiendo su camino con una leve sonrisa que Naruto no vio.

La vida para ellos era buena de momento, lástima que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo, con suerte una semana más y aun no había decidido que hacer con lo que sentía por Shiro.

Para todas las otros habitantes de la aldea el complejo Uchiha se veía igual solo que mucho menos habitado y los murmullos y chismes que circulaban en torno al tema eran muy diferentes.

El lugar había sido ahora protegido correctamente por los magos habitantes temporales de Konoha por lo que era la parte más segura de la aldea a decir verdad Sirius estaba seguro que era incluso más seguro que Hogwarts y quien le discutía cuando además tenía la protección de los shinobis y todas las trampas que podían incluir que no eran pocas.

Itachi había accedido a dejarles unas casas en el lugar también serían vecinos pero no les vendió las tierras así como Shiro les permitió quedarse en su casa ahora él les dejaría quedarse en el complejo y no acepto protestas, decir que el Hokage no estaba sorprendido les demostró que tenían que solucionar también la relación de las dos familias ante los demás para que no fueran a haber malos entendidos entre clanes…como diría Nara 'problemático'

_**Flashback…**_

_**Le acababan de terminar de explicar la situación y la 'supuesta solución' que ellos tenían al problema podría haber enumerado mil errores en los planes que básicamente por ahora eran solo ideas vagas de algo de lo que podría ser y ahora toda la seriedad del momento había desaparecido para dar paso a una discusión…infantil.**_

_**- …eso no lo habías mencionado - Sirius lo miraba furioso**_

_**- bueno era obvio después de todo - Remus sonrió ante la respuesta de su cachorro**_

_**- no te lo permitiré!**_

_**- no pedi tu autorización!  
**_

_**- ¡te busca medio mundo mágico!**_

_**- ¡¿y tu que? ¡aun quieren llevarte a prisión por si lo olvidas!**_

_**- eso es diferente!**_

_**- ¡hipócrita! **_

_**- chicos... - Remus fue ignorado igual que Itachi desde hace unas frases.**_

_**- no puedo dejar que algo te pase ahora que estamos bien todos! ¡no seas terco!**_

_**- pues entonces me voy sin llevarte y te quedas muy 'bien' aqui!**_

_**- te seguire a donde vayas de mi no te deshaces!**_

_**- a ver como encuentras la mansión por tu cuenta - sonrió con suficiencia tenía la mansión de sus abuelos bajo el encanto 'fidelus' y nunca nadie iba a pensar en buscar en la mente de su guardian secreto y por todo lo que es santo en el mundo tenía la certeza de que nunca le traicionaría por increíble que fuera.**_

_**- no me pruebes que sabes que soy un merodeador y uno muy bueno, si pude salir de Azkaban puedo encontrarte a ti**_

_**- adelante entonces - Shiro miro a Remus y sonrió inocentemente como si todo lo anterior no hubiese sucedido - lamento por ignorarte antes pero era mejor dejar esto en claro antes, entonces Itachi ¿que dices? – le dijo con una inocencia y sonrisa que le parecieron demasiado inocentes después de lo que sabía y acababa de ver.**_

_**- supongo que podemos arreglar algo… - de inmediato Itachi se alegro de su respuesta por la sonrisa deslumbrante que le dio Shiro, kami-sama estaba completamente perdido, lo bueno es que ya no estaba su padre para burlarse de él por haberse enamorado del chico, tendría que hablar con el y pronto…**_

_**Fin flashback…**_

- ¡Shiro-nii! ¡Shiro-nii! – Naruto nuevamente paso corriendo por su lado sin prestarle atención devolviéndolo a la realidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Shiro se asomo por una de las habitaciones que el chico acababa de dejar atrás manchado de pintura y brocha en mano.

- ¡Fawkes se robo mi rana!

- ¿Qué rana? – el mago frunció el ceño no recordaba que Naru tuviera ninguna rana y Ra era el obsesivo con el chocolate encantado con esa forma…

- ¡la que conseguimos para la venganza! – sonrió con un brillo que a cualquiera lo hubiese hecho correr.

- ¿venganza para quién? No quiero que se metan en problemas Ra-chan y tú

- es…er… - miró a Itachi quien enarco una ceja, hasta donde recordaba no le había hecho nada al niño…últimamente como para merecer una venganza de los pequeños pre-genin – Si…Sirius-san, Sasuke-teme ya consiguió las otras cosas y Ra esta arreglando su parte pero Fawkes vino de pronto y se llevo la rana que iba a usar yo – hizo un puchero encantador - ¿no se la comerá verdad?

- er…no, Fawkes no come ranas – 'espero' pensó para si, Itachi levantó una ceja cuestionando su frase pero el otro no le hizo caso.

- entonces siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué come? – el rubio inclino su cabecita a un lado y algunos cabellos cayeron cubriéndole los ojos curiosos con que miraba al mago

- ahora eso no viene al caso, ¿esta bien?, esta bien, vamos a buscar tu rana y de paso me cuentas lo que harán – Itachi solo miro incrédulo su hermano iba a ayudar con una broma a los hermanos Uzumaki, era para un miembro de la familia de Shiro y al parecer a este no le importaba mucho lo que los niños le pudieran hacer – también te puedo dar unos consejos de acuerdo a lo que sé de Sirius – ohhh, ahora entendía después de la discusión que tuvieron los dos no estaban del todo bien y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para desquitarse de Shiro…nunca quería estar en su lado malo.

Buscando al fénix y la dichosa rana perdieron una buena cantidad de tiempo, pero no fue una tarea tan imposible después de todo.

- ¡mi rana! – Naruto tomo feliz a la pequeña criatura en sus manitas y el fénix le dio una mirada de advertencia que no se la llevara

- ¿Qué pasa? – Shiro le pregunto a Fawkes porque la parecer no se iba a comer la rana o ya lo hubiera hecho, el ave no le miro siguió mirando la rana entonces el mago lo notó - ¡Trevor! ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- ¿conoces a la rana Shiro-nii?

- er, hehe, si Naru…es una larga historia la verdad, me pregunto como llego aquí, como sea no la puedes usar para tus travesuras, Trevor es muy importante para una amigo, supongo que ahora tendremos que cuidarla hasta poder regresársela.

- ¡yo me ocupare de ella! – el rubio le miro con alegría y Shiro no pudo decirle que no aunque sabía luego tendría que conseguirle una mascota porque el chico se iba a encariñar y luego a deprimir por perder a la rana cuando pudiera regresársela a Neville…

- esta bien…

Asi una nueva incorporación se hizo temporalmente a la familia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hogwarts - Inglaterra**

Hogwarts no era lo mismo que había sido hasta entonces, Draco Malfoy no estaba para animar a los Sly con sus continuas disputas con los Gryffindor, Harry Potter seguía desaparecido luego de una actuación rara en Hogsmead donde además tres de los Weasley y Granger habían desaparecido y nadie los pudo localizar por ningún medio. Muchos alumnos se habían quedado en el castillo pero varios otros regresaron a sus casas, Umbridge había conseguido hacerse Alta Inquisidora y tenía la escuela llena de decretos raros que a nadie le gustaban, pero de alguna manera estaban dando ciertos resultados con los alumnos que quedaban, Hogwarts nunca antes había sido tan similar a una escuela muggle, con las listas de reglas con las que vivían algunos nacidos de muggles decían que era similar a una 'escuela militar' y aunque algunos reían los que tuvieron que preguntar que era eso todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

De alguna manera también corrían los rumores de que Neville Lombotton y Luna Lovegood se habían unido a los que se escaparon aunque no había manera de probarlo y los dos no tenían al parecer ninguna conexión además de asistir a la misma escuela.

Los maestros estaban casi de la misma manera que los estudiantes y Albus Dumbledore a pesar de sonreír ya no tenía la vieja chispa de antes y de hecho algunos incluso decían que lo habían visto vagar sin rumbo por el castillo hablando para si mismo y maldiciendo por lo bajo, al parecer la senilidad al fin se había puesto al día con el viejo director…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Casa Uzumaki - Konoha**

Ahora que todos los habitantes de la casa estaban en el complejo Uchiha, Dobby se tomo su tiempo para limpiar y empacar todas las cosas indispensables de Shiro y las cosas que habían conseguido para Ana, ella era extraña, Dobby no sabía que había diferente con ella pero era agradable estar en su presencia simplemente, tenía un aura mágica tan particular que nunca había sentido algo así en ningún mago, bruja o criatura antes pero sabía que era buena y no se cuestionaba las cosas que decidía Shiro.

A partir de la próxima semana regresarían a Inglaterra y allí en el aire se sentía el dolor, el miedo y la confusión; los magos no le prestaban mucha atención pero los elfos domésticos al estar siempre pendientes de lo que necesitaran sus maestros habían desarrollado con el tiempo una especie de sensor y como buen elfo Dobby no se quejaba de lo malo que era el aire y el ambiente en general, sabía que algo importante pasaba y el iba a ayudar a quien lo había salvado antes haciendo todo lo que pudiera, lamentaba tener que dejar esta casa por un tiempo era agradable, el lugar tampoco era paz completamente pero al menos se sentía bien estar aquí donde incluso lo habían aceptado como miembro de la familia, sabía que alguien como el quizás no lo merecía pero los jóvenes maestros con el tiempo también lo aceptaron sobre todo el rubio alegre que gustaba de comer ramen a todas horas aunque desobedecieran a Shiro quien les hacía comer más sano…esperaba tener la oportunidad de volver más ahora que habían más niños en la casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**New Castle – Antigua Mansión Potter**

Hermione y Ron discutían lo que harían a partir de ahora que Harry se estaría quedando con ellos y lo que pasaría con la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, Fred y George tenían algunas cosas que hacer en 'secreto' de 'suma importancia' y que sería de ayuda luego por lo que nadie se quejaba en esos días que habían estado juntos solo ellos cuatro con los elfos domésticos que si bien estaban siempre dispuestos a ayudar no eran muy habladores, habían aprendido que los gemelos eran más de lo que aparentaban y claro que eran ingeniosos como ellos solos, de seguro tenían algo que podría ser realmente útil.

- no crees que es extraño que nadie nos haya encontrado hasta ahora – dijo Ron cambiando de tema antes de que Hermione se pusiera muy entusiasmada y luego ya nadie la podría callar.

- si, había pensado en eso, la única manera que conozco para que no nos rastrearan hasta aquí es que esta casa este bajo el encanto fidelus, quiero decir, somos todos menores de edad y nos pueden rastrear por nuestras varitas mágicas solo Harry tiene plena libertad de usar magia al estar como cabeza de familia y eso solo por que ahora tiene mágicamente también la custodia de los niños…Ron ¿sabes que va a pasar con ellos ahora?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- bueno, no pueden estar aquí con lo peligroso que es pero…no puede dejarlos solos tampoco y si recuerdo bien ellos van a la escuela en donde viven, los niños necesitan su educación y alguien que cuide de ellos y… - Ron suspiró el cambio de tema le resulto peor, ahora hablaba de las responsabilidades de alguien que tiene niños en edad escolar.

- Mione…

- …y también los controles médicos adecuados para crecer correctamente…

Merlín que se había metido en esto él solo...

En la habitación que compartían Fred y George, estos también hacían planes, era increíble todo lo que habían pasado el último tiempo, ellos eran traviesos y tenían su historial y buena cuenta de de travesuras y aventuras que nadie conocía por suerte o los habrían expulsado del colegio en primer año; también sabían que Harry y sus amigos Hermione y Ron tenían lo suyo, los habían visto desde que ingresaron a la escuela después de todo, y los tres chicos igualmente tenían lo suyo y habían desarrollado ciertas habilidades necesarias de acuerdo a las circunstancias; ahora sin embargo tenían sus serias dudas del como se las habían arreglado hasta este momento, ellos si bien pasaban gran parte del tiempo haciendo el tonto eran astutos e inteligentes, ahora debían actuar responsablemente por una vez y cuidar de los menores de la mejor manera que pudieran, pero primero una broma a su hermanito los podía animar…

- ¡Roniekins! – dijeron juntos sonriendo el uno al otro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Anko estaba aburrida, y ahora tenía una idea que la podía ayudar a pasar el rato!

Kurenai le había hablado de Shiro y lo divertido que fue enseñarle genjutsu, Kakashi también había elogiado al chico un día diciendo lo rápido que aprendía y lo mucho que se esforzaba lo que claro sorprendió a todos le escucharon; Gai siempre hablaba maravillas del joven y todos en la aldea sabían la extraña relación de amistad que se tenían esos dos aunque el más joven que no se vestía de verde lo negara siempre con mirada alegre. Luego el más extraño de todos Uchiha Itachi había estado viviendo en su casa y allí la curiosidad de la kunoichi se disparo.

De lo que conocía a Shiro era un buen joven, agradable, amable, honesto, fuerte y determinado, con un extraño sentido del humor que le encantaba y un respeto por las serpientes que la desconcertaba pero no era malo, ahora que había escuchado un rumor de que el chico iba a dejar la aldea por un tiempo ella quería hacer lo suyo y darle una sorpresa y un regalo muy especial…sonrió mientras caminaba por la calle en busca del chico.

Busco por toda la aldea y nada el chico no estaba por ninguna maldita parte! ya estaba harta, buscando un minuto para relajarse antes de seguir su 'misión' se sentó a tomar un poco de té en un puesto cercano y claro acompañado de sus dangos favoritos, cuando escucho a alguien decir que los Uzumaki ahora vivían con los Uchiha, sonrió sin poderlo evitar, esto sería maravilloso había notado como cierto genio del grandioso Clan Uchiha miraba a Shiro por las calles y ahora tendría al chico en el mismo lugar para molestar y mandar indirectas…

En su casa Itachi se estremeció con un mal presentimiento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**2 días después…**

Uzumaki Shiro recibió feliz y orgullosamente su hitai-ate que lo acreditaba como miembro oficial de los shinobis de Konoha, había rendido la prueba directamente ante el Hokage a su petición porque de lo contrario estaría el resto del año en entrenamiento y no tenía tiempo que perder ya que Voldemort no lo iba a esperar a que estuviera listo y no podía dejar que matara como se le diera la gana.

- solo una pregunta antes de que vayas al mesón de misiones a registrar la tuya

- ¿hai, hokage-sama?

- ¿Cómo pudiste superar las pruebas como si hubieras practicado por meses sino años y ganar esa condición física tan rápidamente? Considerando la cantidad de entrenamiento que tienes me parece algo extraño y llama mi atención el hecho, algo de los 'magos' quizás?

- er…bueno – se revolvió un poco el cabello en un claro gesto nervioso que hizo el viejo alzara una ceja al muchacho – yo conseguí de forma completamente ilegal un artefacto mágico que me ayudo – el viejo se mordió la lengua ante lo 'completamente ilegal' y Shiro lo agradeció porque de lo contrario no podría haber continuado hablando – se llama Turner-time permite regresar en el tiempo y lo use para volver y entrenar más pasaba tiempo con mi familia, estudiar magia y entrenar como shinobi no es algo que se pueda hacer fácilmente pero en mi tercer año una amiga uso uno durante todo el año para asistir a todas las clases y bueno crei que podría tomar su ejemplo solo no hay que perder la pista de lo que se esta haciendo, no dejar que nadie que no debe me vea y – se encogió de hombros – el resto es pura terquedad supongo

Después de la explicación el viejo lo acompaño al mesón de misiones no muy contento con lo que había hecho el chico sin informarle de nada, pudo haberse puesto en peligro y nadie sabría que pasaba y ahora ya era problema de él porque el chico era un ciudadano de Konoha y todo lo que con ello iba.

Ahora tenía en sus manos un pergamino con su misión, estaba inscrito en los registros por Iruka quien lo miro con ganas de decirle muchas cosas pero esa tarde no tenía tiempo para ello porque estaba lleno de misiones en el mesón y registros por ordenar y guardar, por lo que solo le sonrió y felicitó por ser genin con un registro salido de quien sabe donde en donde tenía todas las misiones necesarias para presentar el examen chunin, además de contar con la recomendación de quienes fueron sus sensei, era todo un logro como en solo unos meses había pasado tanto y con tantos cambios en la vida de los que le rodeaban.

Shiro tenía una misión que acepto gustoso, tenía órdenes de ir su lugar de origen y buscar información pero debía regresar por lo menos cada quince días para informar y presentarse a pedir respaldo si era necesario, de acuerdo como se fuera desarrollando la investigación sus ordenes serían en consecuencia y claro tenía libertad para actuar de acuerdo a lo que considerara conveniente mientras estuviera fuera pero en caso de ser capturado el respondía solamente ante el Hokage y no las autoridades locales, además ya era emancipado oficialmente gracias a las adopciones legales de sus hermanitos mágicos.

Cuando llego a casa esa noche todos lo miraron con diferentes grados de incredulidad al ver el hitai-ate con la estilizada hoja grabada en metal atada comodamente alrededor de su cuello, luego estallaron las felicitaciones y se armo una improvisada pero no menos divertida.

Cuando Shiro les había dicho más temprano que tenía que ver al viejo abuelo de Naru, como llamaba al Hokage de cariño los otros no preguntaron después de todo el viejo siempre les llamaba en la semana para saber como estaban si necesitaban algo o que tal la convivencia, a veces simplemente preguntarle a Shiro, Remus o Sirius acerca de la magia y lo que podían hacer, pero ver al chico llegar convertido en shinobi fue una gran sorpresa, y eso les reforzaba la idea de que estaba haciendo todo eso con un fin especifico.

Cerca de la media noche llego Kurenai muy contenta, si bien algo desarreglada y con manchas en su ropa que no quisieron pensar de donde provenían tantos residuos pues la kunoichi venía de una misión pero dijo que necesitaba parar a felicitar a su 'adoptado no oficial hermano'; mandaron a los niños a la cama y los adultos se quedaron un tiempo más.

Al día siguiente Shiro partiría de regreso al mundo mágico con el único propósito de poner fin a todo y poder regresar a estar con su familia de una buena vez en paz.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza! En serio me hubiese gustado actualizar antes sobre todo porque esta en el final…si como leyeron en el final, el próximo capitulo será el útlimo y luego tengo un capi 50 que será de omakes para poner algunas cosas que han ido quedando pendiente ^^**

**Ahora con respecto a las parejas que me dijeron hay algunas que no se me habían ocurrido pero están igualmente interesantes, así que voten de acuerdo a lo siguiente por cierto ya tengo las de Remus y Sirius :3**

**- Draco/Kakashi**

**- Draco/Zabuza**

**- Draco/Haku**

**- Draco/Deidara**

**- Draco/Hidan**

**- Draco/Suigetsu**

**- Neville/Kakashi**

**- Draco/Kabuto**

**- Hermione/Kankuro**

**- Fred/Shikamaru**

**- George/Anko**

**- Luna/Draco**

**- Hermione/Neville**

**- Luna/Pein**

**- Neville/Temari**

**- Draco/Sakura**

**- Luna/Kakashi**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios: Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay; Akira Riddle; AndromedaKamui; Jenny; Pabaji; Yue; Larc; Cassiopea; nagi; NavMen13; KonanYuriXD; sakura sanin y zero!**

**Besos!**


	49. Chapter 49

_**Último capítulo! creo que voy a llorar :3**_

- dialogo normal –

_**- dialogo en otro idioma dependiendo de donde estén -

* * *

**_

Nunca más, juraba que nunca más se quedaba solo con la loca, demente, psicótica y muchos otros nombres que se le ocurrían para Anko en ese momento; por su integridad física y mental era mejor mantenerse alejado de ella o estar con compañía.

Todo había ido bien, ella lo invitó a pasear un rato para que se despejara y descansara los otros le animaron diciendo que ellos terminaban las cosas y no le quedo de otra que ir con ella, no que no le gustará la chica de hecho era una amiga muy interesante pero luego al sugerir un sparring simple no esperaba terminar en una situación como esa…motivo por el cual ahora estaba atrapado entre serpientes que se reían con lenguaje humano y parsel; mientras Anko hacía algo lejos de su línea de visión, algo que definitivamente no le daba buena espina, estaba pensando en como soltarse y escapar de regreso al caos de paz que era su casa cuando la kunoichi se volteó con una sonrisa que podría haber iluminado Azkaban pero el brillo en sus ojos hizo que el mago tragara duro y se removiera incomodo en su lugar.

- te tengo un regalo Shiro-kun – su voz dulce lo asusto aun más

- no tienes que darme nada Anko-chan – trato de sonreír pero estaba seguro que le salió solo una mueca que casi hizo a la kunoichi ronronear de felicidad.

- lo hago porque quiero, la verdad es más que necesito hacerlo Shiro-kun – ella le acarició con suavidad una mejilla – es algo que creo te podrá ser muy útil y antes de que digas algo, Hokage-sama no me dijo nada la verdad es que fue con mucha persistencia que conseguí saber lo que tengo y la fuente es un secreto.

- ¿Anko-chan?

- esta bien, vamos, no es algo que te pueda dar aquí – Anko tomo a Shiro como un costal de papas y se lo hecho al hombro antes de comenzar a saltar por los tejados y luego salir de la aldea para perderse entre los árboles que rodeaban la aldea de Konoha.

Minutos después se detuvieron en un gran claro donde Anko le dio finalmente su regalo junto con una gran responsabilidad y ganándose el respeto del chico y su amistad sincera e incondicional.

Esa noche Shiro llego completamente magullado a la casa, entro interrumpiendo las conversaciones alegres y las risas antes de escuchar a todos reír de él por su estado, y es que estaba más desarreglado que de costumbre, su cabello era un desastre aun mas grande, su ropa estaba rasgada y honestamente parecía algo que había arrastrado el gato hasta la casa; de no haber estado tan contento seguramente se habría enfadado pero en ese momento solo pudo reír con todos los demás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Su último día en Konoha se sentía extraño, llevaba solo un par de meses en ese lugar pero se había convertido en su hogar, tenía familia, una verdadera rareza en cuanto a sus miembros pero no había familia perfecta en el mundo y esperar tener una sería demasiado…raro; tenía amigos increíbles en el lugar y había encontrado que hacer con su vida, sin indicaciones ajenas por su propia voluntad tenía deseos futuros y no solo incluían acabar con Voldemort antes de que el lo matará; mirando por la ventana de su habitación mientras salía el sol se pregunto cuanto tardaría en poder regresar a tener esta paz.

- ¡Shiro-nii! – o al menos algo que se le pareciera a la paz - ¡Shiro-nii! – Naruto entró arrastrando a Ra y Dobby en la habitación.

Hora de empezar su último día en la aldea, donde para todos se iba para una misión ahora que era reconocido shinobi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi estaba nervioso, desesperado, confundido y cansado, no había dormido en tres días pensando en que hacer, si le decía a Shiro que le gustaba lo más probable es que su amistad se acabara si es que no lo golpeaba primero, también podía hacer la situación incomoda porque sabía que Shiro trataría de no lastimarlo y podría intentar ayudarle alguna manera para que su amistad no se perdiera a pesar de lo difícil que sería pero era algo que Itachi estaba dispuesto a aceptar, algo que no tenía en consideración porque honestamente nunca le había visto el más mínimo interés que Shiro le correspondiera, pero todo se veía mal y se complicaba porque el chico se iba en una misión a largo plazo…Sasuke le había preguntado que le pasaba y Remus-san le miraba extraño por su comportamiento pero tenía que tomar una decisión hoy antes de que el chico se fuera porque tener eso dentro le estaba matando de una manera que no podía llegar a creer le pasara alguna vez por algo que parecía tan simple como tener un enamoramiento adolecente.

Miro por la ventana estaba amaneciendo, habían quedado de ir después del desayuno a la casa Uzumaki para despedirse del joven que les había abierto las puertas de su casa hasta ahora que pudieron regresar al complejo; de verdad Itachi anhelaba regresar a la lista activa para poder concentrarse en algo diferente.

Sería mejor que fuera a la cocina a ver el desayuno antes de levantar a los niños que ahora estaban a su cargo; tenía que agradecer a Dobby-san por dejarle el desayuno listo solo tenía que calentar las cosas y servir, iba a tener que preocuparse de eso también, si bien estaba temporalmente fuera de servicio no podía cocinar para salvar su vida y no podía por ningún motivo mantener a un grupo de niños con barras alimenticias de shinobis...aunque pensándolo bien, tenían todas las proteínas y minerales que necesitaban en algo práctico y…sacudió la cabeza no podía estar pensando en hacer algo como eso…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿entienden todo esto verdad? – los dos niños asintieron con la cabeza con expresiones muy serias – trataré de venir tanto como pueda, por favor no den muchos dolores de cabeza a sus sensei y no causen problemas en el barrio Uchiha, pueden contar con Remus siempre que lo necesiten mientras este aquí.

- seremos buenos – Naruto se abrazo a Shiro no queriendo que aquel que le había dado una familia se fuera a un lugar donde lo podían matar.

- gracias Naru, sé que lo serán, confió en ustedes

- tienes que regresar – Ra se unió al abrazo con las únicas personas que confiaba sinceramente.

- haré todo lo posible para que así sea – por primera vez Shiro se sintió mayor, mucho mayor y en un impulso se agacho y beso suavemente la frente de cada uno de sus hermanitos, en este último momento en que estarían solos pues los demás vendrían a despedirlo en unos minutos.

Los tres tenían lágrimas en los ojos y los chicos no estaban muy conformes con todo esto pero si Shiro decía que era lo mejor en el momento ellos confiarían como hasta ahora, no empezarían a dudar de su hermano en una situación como esta después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

- ¡Shi, no me despertaste para el desayuno! – lo voz de Ana desde la planta alta seguida de un golpe y maldiciones que la chica no debería siquiera conocer y mucho menos los chicos deberían escuchar, les subió el animo y se limpiaron las lágrimas invisibles antes de hacer frente al día que les quedaba juntos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían dejado todas las cosas instaladas en el barrio Uchiha, en la casa contigua a la de Itachi donde este ahora vivía con Sasuke, Hikaru y Hana; con sus ahora nuevos vecinos permanentes Naruto, Ra, Lili y Remus que se quedaría con ellos hasta que fuera necesario en Inglaterra; Sirius se mantenía en su rabieta por ser dejado en Konoha en lugar de ir con Shiro para ayudarle como debía ser...y para no tener que escuchar los regaños de Remus por inmaduro y demás que siempre le decía se quedaba en la casa Uzumaki aún, se veía extraña ahora que no tenía la tienda armada en el jardín trasero y le faltaban los niños corriendo por todas partes era como si parte de la energía del lugar se hubiera perdido y lo peor de todo para Sirius es que sabía que Shiro y Remus tenían razón...

Era extraño como el complejo Uchiha ahora estaba habitado en su mayor parte por niños, pero era un cambio agradable, tenían menos ANBU destinados solamente a ellos lo cual era bueno ya que eran destinados a otras misiones; el lugar estaba ahora lleno de protecciones mágicas también, y ahora también Hikaru, Hana y Lili tenían un pendiente con las protecciones de todos ellos.

Nadie discutió lo que habían decidido los miembros del consejo no estuvieron muy de acuerdo en principio que los Uchiha dejaran a los Uzumaki quedarse en el lugar pero como Itachi era el nuevo y actual líder del clan no pudieron oponerse pues en cosas de clanes no tenían autoridad alguna, el Hokage sin embargo parecía encantado con la idea lo que impulsaba la ira de los del consejo que se vieron atados de manos, gracias al cielo que no tenían manera de unir a las dos familias con un matrimonio o eso sería un verdadero infierno con que tratar, a menos que con esa chiquilla insolente recién llegada con el nombre raro que no dejaba al mayor de los Uzumaki nunca solo…pero ella no parecía ser de la familia directa por lo menos para una alianza, pero bueno ellos tenían tantas cosas raras que les rodeaban que era mejor no aventurarse a nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shiro estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de regalos útiles que recibió para su misión, Kakashi lo había felicitado por ser genin sorprendiendo a los otros shinobis y kunoichis por escuchar al peliplateado felicitar honestamente a alguien, Gai hizo una escena como era de esperar llorando de orgullo por lo mucho que había crecido su amigo, porque Shiro finalmente lo había admitido mucho a la diversión de sus hermanos, feliz de que estaba haciendo algo bueno y que era su decisión, y curioso como el infierno de la decisión de mudar a su familia con los Uchiha pero se contuvo con respecto a lo último porque Gai era impulsivo, fuerte y exuberante a veces quizás demasiado pero nadie podía decir que era insensible o desconsiderado como para decir algo de lo que no sabía mucho. Anko le abrazo casi asfixiándolo con sus pechos y deseándole suerte entre amenazas de traerlo de regreso del infierno en que estuviera si conseguía que lo mataran solamente para matarle luego ella con sus propias manos, finalmente Kurenai quien le abrazo mas suavemente y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojar sacando risas de los demás pero era algo tacito que ambos se consideraban familia también aunque nunca se habían dicho nada parecido simplemente el sentimiento se dio de forma natural, con eso era suficiente para ambos.

- ¿podemos hablar un momento? – Itachi se armo de valor finalmente y la voz aunque seria era muy nerviosa al menos en lo que el pensaba, porque los demás no dieron indicios de notar ninguna anormalidad en su comportamiento.

- claro – Shiro se aparto del gran grupo y siguió a Itachi a una habitación en la planta alta, preguntándose que podía estar mal como para tener a Itachi tan tensó, ocupado en eso no advirtió la mirada que Ana le dio a Itachi.

Una vez en la habitación Shiro cerró la puerta y puso en un encanto simple sin varita para tener privacidad pues sabía que con magos y shinobis bien entrenados nunca estaba demás y la curiosidad siempre es un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir pues nunca se sabía hasta donde podían llegar las conclusiones a las que suelen saltar las personas.

- bueno Itachi ¿Qué pasa? – el tono era casual y el ambiente como siempre entre ellos tranquilo y abierto a discusiones de cualquier tipo.

Itachi se paro cerca de la ventana sin atreverse a mirar a Shiro, se sentía temblar por dentro algo pesado en el estomago, sentía su pecho a reventar de sensaciones y sentimientos, había pasado un infierno de semana con Ana en cada momento que había tenido con Shiro y ahora que estaban por fin solos las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta, pero tenía que decirle ahora, era su última oportunidad y no la podía desperdiciar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- ¿Itachi? – Shiro llamo algo más inseguro ahora, se sentía nervioso sin razón alguna, claro que tenía todas las razones del mundo para estar nervioso pero eso era algo en lo que tenía cierta practica y lograba controlar su ansiedad ahora sin embargo en este silencio los nervios regresaron y…

- lo siento, estaba pensando como decir esto – Itachi al fin se dio vuelta a mirarlo con sus intensos ojos negros que casi hicieron estremecer al joven mago-shinobi.

- me estas empezando a asustar

- lo siento no fue mi intención – hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él y Shiro con seguridad le obedeció, ambos nuevamente quedaron en silencio simplemente observándose junto a la ventana con la suave brisa que entraba por ella revolviendo y jugando plácidamente con sus cabellos.

- no hace falta que disculpes tanto, de verdad me empiezas a…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando salió de la habitación Shiro tropezó un poco al cerrar la puerta y dejar a Itachi atrás, trato de calmarse y respirar, desaparecer el sonrojo en su cara pero algo le decía que no podría ocultarlo del todo, ¡esas cosas no eran para él!

Respiro una vez más y bajo las escaleras dispuesto a tomar su traslador, podría haberse ido de otra manera pero iba con Ana y ella quería tener una experiencia con la desagradable forma de viaje, y allí iba él a cumplirle el capricho.

- …¿eh? – Ana sonreía maliciosa mientras agitaba su mano frente a su cara, los demás miraban confundidos y algunos intrigados.

- te preguntaba si estas listo

- no deberías preguntar si esta bien – Kurenai veía al chico algo sonrojado y no veía que pudiera haber nada que lo hubiese puesto así y menos tan distraído tan rápidamente cuando estaba tan concentrado en su misión.

- oh, el este bien, muy _bien_ – Ana sabía y Shiro lo noto, maldito vinculo que tenían, ella sabía y seguramente lo había hecho desde antes por eso se comportaba asi con Itachi, y la muy…muy!…le había dejado subir para 'hablar' con Itachi, a solas!.

- nos vamos – mascullo molesto casi jalando de un brazo a la chica hacia donde habían dejado el traslador. Los otros lo miraron aun mas desconcertados, entonces dijeron una vez más adiós y la pareja se fue siendo observados por todos los que se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón en Konoha.

En cuanto llegaron a la antigua mansión Potter Shiro se giro a Ana ignorando por completo a sus amigos magos que estaban esperándolos.

**- **_**¿Qué fue todo eso?**_

_**- ¿Qué quieres decir? – **_pregunto ella inocentemente, los otros solo miraban desconcertados porque aún no se adaptaban al hecho de que hablaran un idioma tan diferente a veces.

_**- sabes lo que quiero decir, ¡Sabías de Itachi!**_

_**- oh, claro que sí ¿tú no? – **_ladeo la cabeza a un lado y sonrió lindamente

_**- ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber semejante cosa?**_

_**- oh, por favor cualquiera con dos ojos se daría cuenta, y ni siquiera así, porque me parece que ese shinobi con la banda en la cara y la mascara graciosa, Kakashi creo que se llama también se dio cuenta – **_el mago se ruborizo profundamente y la interrogante en los otros creció aun mas – entonces…

_**- entonces ¿qué…? – **_Shiro ahora no se atrevía a mirarla y menos a sus amigos.

_**- cuéntamelo todo, ¿se te confeso? ¿te beso? ¿le correspondes?**_

_**- ¡no te diré nada de eso! – **_con cada pregunta que la chica hacia Shiro se ponía más rojo tanto que llego a competir con el cabello de los Weasley que estaban a solo unos pasos.

Con eso y un escueto saludo a los desconcertados magos que los esperaban ansiosos se adentraron en la mansión para preparar las cosas que se avecinaban…ya dejarían de ser juegos y risas en todo momento ahora tenían responsabilidades que habían aceptado y por las cuales querían dar lo mejor de ellos para tener un futuro mejor y para eso debían enfrentarse a Voldemort, las manipulaciones de Dumbledore y la corrupción e ineptirud del ministerio de magia que influía en casi todos lo magos de Europa…iba a ser una dura tarea pero ellos la iba a superar.

Ana les sonrió a los Weasley a la chica, luego siguió a Shiro, estaba a un paso más cerca de cumplir su parte del trato el tiempo se le estaba acabando…

* * *

**Fin parte Uno…**

**Y allí esta, me complace haber terminado esta parte aunque un capi pequeñito era lo que necesitaba antes de empezar la siguiente parte, que será muy larga de acuerdo a lo que tengo previsto!**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios e ideas que me han dado hasta ahora, tengo mucho que va a salir en la secuela!**

**Lamento haber tardado pero la verdad no me sentía muy bien y no me dejaron hacer mucho hasta que no fui al médico y hoy les puedo decir que soy una mujer feliz ;) voy a ser mamá! Asi que me despido hasta el siguiente con los omakes muy contenta!**

**Un beso enorme a tod****s quienes han comentado hasta ahora, sin ustedes no hubiera llegado hasta acá…**

**Nos leemos ;)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hola!**

**Sé que han esperado mucho la secuela, pues les digo que ya la empece y pronto estare publicandola!**

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes comentaron desde el principio, lamento no tener tiempo para responder a todos sus cometarios, sepan que los he leído todos y me hacen muy feliz, eso es lo que me ha impulsado también ha llegar hasta aquí con una historia tan larga con la secuela que se viene y todo por complacerlos a ustedes que me animan con cada comentario en todos los capitulos!**

**Se merecen lo mejor! muchos besos y abrazos a tods, por ahora y hasta que comience a publicar la secuela les dejo unos shots '_adelante un día más contigo'_ la pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**

**Nos leemos en la secuela y los shots, de nuevo muchas gracias por su apoyo...**

**hasta pronto...!  
**


End file.
